


Rock, Sonate and Red Roses

by PeruLo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventual gay smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship, High School, I forgot how to write hetero smut, M/M, Music, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 188,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeruLo/pseuds/PeruLo
Summary: „You think we're ready to perform live?“„Oh come on, we've been playing together for ages! We are unstoppable!!“***Yusei Fudo finally gets to attend high school with three of his band mates: Atem, Yugi and Jaden after nine years of constant shifts in their schedules, making them not being able to practice consistently. All four share immerse love for music and song writing as they hope to one day become well-known visual kei band, but soon they'll learn nothing in life goes as planned...***New transfer student, two rivaling bands, many opportunities and many more failures, will the four boys be able to stand the pressure even after their personal lives enter the stormy waters? Let's find out...
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Mahaado | Mahad/Mana, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 88
Kudos: 117





	1. Introduction

Hi everyone, PeruLo here!

This is my first work on AO3 and I'm really hoping I'm doing things right. I've always wanted to write a proper Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fiction and I worked long and hard on developing this one so I really hope you all will like it and read it at least!

This intro won't be long I promise, but I still have some things to say:  
\- This story will have some teenage angst as well as smut but not a lot of it. Major focus is on CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT XD  
\- Since this is the universe where card game doesn't exist, all characters will have a very strong passion for music instead, hence why we have bands.  
\- And because there are bands there will be many songs featured. Of course none of the songs belong to me and in following paragraph I'll give you the list of all songs and artists. NOTE: Some songs were without English translation so I needed to translate them or at least tried. Those translations may not be accurate but I have my best! Songs I translated to English will have * before I write them.

SONG LIST:  
\- Falling Roses, Flare, Re:Climb, New World Order and *Ballade by SinganCrimsonZ (from Show by Rock!!)  
\- *Solitude of Judgement by Bud Virgin Logic (from Show by Rock!!)  
\- Kizuato by Centimillimeter  
\- Phantasmagorical Magical Star by Granrodeo  
\- *Song of Lanterns on Sixteenth Night, *Autumn Rain Innocent Song, *Sasurai and *Enchanting Dream Fireworks of the Night Sky by Tsuretzure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan (from Show by Rock!!)  
\- Love Poem by IU  
\- I Beg you, Night of Sixth Magnitude Star, Black Bird, Kizuna and Brave Shine by Aimer

With all of that said, I really hope you'll enjoy your stay here! Let's start!


	2. Crimson Quartet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter looks hideous to read but I'll get better I promise

\- And with these last words I'd like to welcome you all to Domino High School! I hope all of you will have a successful first year and that you’ll feel as comfortable as possible in this institution that tries to provide environment of self-growth and many possibilities for learning. All additional information is put on display on our notice boards and if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me or anyone of my staff. We’re here for you.

A round of applause echoed the school playground surrounded by cherry blossom trees in full bloom, playground filled with freshmen students that were neatly standing in five rows. All school staff was also clapping up on improvised wooden stage, principal Sheppard pulling back and allowing his new students to have some spotlight.

Yusei looked around, trying to see if he knows anyone of freshmen students, but for now no head seemed familiar. All guys were dressed the same, dark blue blazers and red neckties being in perfect sync with plain black pants and white slippers. Girls wore reddish pink version of that uniform, only differences being plain black pleated skirts and black stockings of different lengths.

Despite Domino City not being the biggest town in that region of Japan, it still had its fair share of different high schools one could choose to attend after middle school but Domino High was the one considered best choice, especially if one wanted to attend university later on.

Yusei didn’t have much difficulties enrolling, mostly because this school had a very heavy accent on science as well as music, but there was one other reason he wanted to attend this school specifically…

Noticing everyone else breaking the formation, raven-haired boy followed other students towards huge notice boards on the other side of the yard, everyone’s names being already assigned to different classes…

But Yusei didn’t even manage to reach the notice board when he heard familiar, playful voice:

\- Yu~ se~ iiii~!

Boy could instantly feel heavy pressure on his back as shorter, brown-haired guy jumped right onto him and started ruffling his spiky hair.

\- Ah, stop it, Jaden! – younger said in seemingly annoyed tone, his chest feeling lighter after finally meeting someone familiar.

\- Aw, you’re all grown up now! I think I’m gonna cry! – older didn’t stop with ruffling, now completely relaxing on Yusei’s back and almost making both of them fall.

\- Jaden! – another familiar, much deeper voice growled from close distance, brunette sliding off younger’s back almost immediately.

\- You guys are not fun at all, I just wanted to greet him! – Jaden huffed as he fixed his bangs, two other newcomers now joining him and Yusei few feet away from notice boards.

\- It’s not like you haven’t seen him last Saturday… - shortest of the four, Yugi, said with a giggle.

\- But it’s not the same! – Jaden protested, earning glare from Atem and another giggle from Yugi. – It’s like our baby is finally all grown up! I’m so proud!

\- I’m only younger than you by a year, stop being dramatic. – Yusei retorted with a serious face, barely managing to hide urge to smile at older’s behavior.

\- That is true. – Atem finally spoke again and approached the youngest, offering his hand. – Welcome to Domino High, my friend.

Yusei took the hand immediately and cracked a small smile, older’s grip being as strong and firm as ever.

As he observed his three best friends, Yusei really couldn’t believe they all finally attend same school. Ever since they have met about ten years ago, they’ve always been apart for one reason or another: they lived in different parts of town, attended different schools or were on different levels of education. But now, their gang was finally reunited properly.

\- Have you seen in which class you are? – Yugi asked, observing and greeting people who passed them by.

\- I was attempting to see, but someone jumped me before that. – Yusei shot a glare at a certain brunette, Jaden letting out a nervous giggle. – I just hope my dad won’t be my homeroom teacher-

\- Impossible. – Atem said in reassuring tone, waving his hand in front of his face. – Like last year, he’s my homeroom teacher. And from what Yugi and Jaden had told me, dr. Hopkins and prof. Banner won’t be your homeroom teachers either. But there are plenty of other options.

Raven-haired boy sighed with relief. It was already awkward that his father worked at the same school he attended but if he ended up being his homeroom teacher too? That’d be another level of term “inconvenient”.

For the next ten minutes or so, three of them gave Yusei all information he wanted to know, what were unwritten rules of the school, how to behave and what to expect from certain teachers as well as why to avoid certain clubs and individuals within school. Occasionally, students would greet their group with deep bows and some small groups of girls would giggle whenever Atem would return them a look, but aside from that, everything seemed rather… usual.

And if he had to be honest, Yusei couldn’t be more thankful for them, Atem, Yugi and Jaden being his only glimmers of lights in this new situation. Despite the fact that four of them were all so different personality-wise, they still functioned so well together. Sure, in ten years of friendship some quarrels were bound to happen, but nothing serious was ever an issue between them.

Their different personalities could very easily be read from the way they wore their school uniforms as well: Atem didn’t wear his blazer or his necktie and had sleeves of his button-up rolled all the way to the elbows, heavy gold earrings and tight gold chokers being only accessories he was allowed to wear but still looked spectacular on his tanned skin. Yugi wore his blazer unbuttoned but also didn’t wear a necktie, a tight leather choker wrapped around his thin, pale neck. Jaden dropped button-up shirt all together and wore white t-shirt under his unbuttoned blazer, his pants standing much lower than what was considered typical. Yusei, on the contrary from all three of them, was wearing his uniform neatly, with every inch of fabric being in exact place it should be at. He was sure he himself will develop his own way of wearing the uniform, but it all depended on how easily he’ll adapt to this new school.

\- Oh, one more thing! – Jaden exclaimed as he once again embraced Yusei around his neck. – Between us, our P.E. teacher, Tetsu Trudge, is a real bully. He doesn’t do anything major or anything that would physically harm anybody, but it’s pretty clear when he doesn’t like someone. Be on a lookout for that guy.

Raven-haired boy tried so hard not to roll his eyes. Jaden was always so dramatic about everything.

Suddenly, school bell blared, causing all students to stop whatever they were doing and head towards the school building.

\- Ah, homeroom will start in five minutes! – Yugi warned and started pulling Atem by his hand, nudging Yusei and Jaden to start moving as well.

\- But I still haven’t seen what my classroom is-

\- There are only three classrooms of first years and lists of all students will be right outside of the door. Now hurry! You don’t want to be late for your first class!

Speeding up his walk, Yusei quickly caught up to his three friends and once they reached school hallway, he greeted three older boys who headed on upper floor while he was left wondering the first floor, following other students towards right hallway where classrooms were.

But once again, before he could reach first list of students in front of the first classroom, yet another familiar male voice called out to him.

\- Yo, Yusei!

Raven-haired boy turned on his heel after a short moment of surprise and almost immediately smiled widely at yet another familiar face.

Towards him walked much shorter guy, his orange hair being held back up by a black leather bandana. His blue blazer was also unbuttoned and his tie was a bit off, but he still looked like a freshman in Yusei’s eyes. And his sly grin only made other boy’s chest even lighter with relief.

Two boys rose their fists at the same time and bumped them, both of them falling into a short fit of giggles.

\- Good to see you, Crow!

\- Same here, man! Haven’t seen you for two months, since final exams at Satellite Junior High.

\- Damn, it’s been that long? – Yusei giggled as he let the shorter guy to tackle him and rub his spiky hair. _This hair is such an easy target it’s not even funny…_

\- Yep! And to think I’d be in the same class as you in high school as well! Talk about great luck!

\- I agree… wait, we’re in the same class?!

\- Well duh! I thought you’re going to the same classroom as I do so I decided to greet you before we enter. How the hell you did not know?

\- Well, I was kinda busy talking with old friends…

\- You mean those three guys I saw you with few minutes ago?

\- Yeah… - Yusei smiled as him and Crow started to walk towards the classroom. – I told you about them, remember? I play in a band with them.

\- NO WAY! THAT’S THEM?! – shorter exclaimed excitedly. – Well, they definitely gave off some cool aura!

\- Would you like to meet them in person this time? We have practice today after school.

\- Really?! I can?!

Yusei nodded and smiled as he saw his friend fist bump the air.

Him and Crow were friends for the past three years, ever since they both entered Satellite Junior High. What initially was just mutual way of helping each other in school turned into a real brotherly friendship and Yusei was even willing to show off his beloved drums to that guy, something he didn’t do often. The fact two of them will spend three more years together really meant the world to Yusei despite him not being able to convey it properly. Luckily, Crow knew his friend well enough to read change in his energy and mood.

\- I can’t wait to hear you play, I know you’ll be awesome! Are those guys good too?

\- Oh yes, very good. You’ll see. Is this our class?

\- Looks like it… - Crow commented as they peeked inside, looking at faces of the other students that will now become their classmates.

Everyone seemed rather normal and typical, only two people catching Yusei’s eye being short girl with dark green hair and huge round glasses on her nose, her eyes focused on something in a small notebook on her table, and a guy with oddly familiar light-blue hair…

\- Kalin?! – two boys exclaimed, immediately grabbing attention of the said guy who started laughing at the sight of them.

\- Hoooo, finally some familiar faces! I was already afraid this school will be as dull as it looks.

\- What’s up, man?! I haven’t seen you in ages! – orange-haired boy entered the classroom and gave Kalin a high five before they started their chit chat.

Yusei also wanted to join them, but something in his peripheral vision prevented him from doing so.

But once he turned his head completely to the left, he could feel his heart skipping a few beats.

There, just few feet away from him, stood a familiar girl with most beautiful burgundy hair he’s ever seen. She wore regular female uniform, black stockings reaching the middle of her thighs while her long bangs were held back by a metal clasp… and she looked as beautiful as ever.

She talked to a short, blue-haired girl but Yusei was way too taken by her presence and the fact that she’s attending the same school as him to take a better look at the other girl…

The Red Rose of Satellite Junior High herself.

Akiza Izinski.

As if she felt his gaze on her, burgundy-haired girl turned her head slightly and smiled, waving at him before getting dragged into the classroom by a shorter girl. Yusei didn’t even have time to respond to her gesture when he noticed a female teacher reaching the classroom Akiza had just entered.

But no matter what anyone was to do to him in that moment, raven-haired boy was completely stunned.

He suddenly became aware of everything around him: brightness of the hallway before and behind him, cherry blossom petals floating on the wind outside in the yard, students chatting and laughing in other classrooms, his own heart beating in his ears like strongest thunder, his palms sweating and his head suddenly getting hotter and hotter, his dark blue eyes lost in distance…

\- Yooohooo, Earth to Yusei!

Raven-haired boy jolted in surprise, Crow’s voice making him snap out of his trance.

\- What happened, man? Seen a ghost? – Kalin teased with a cheeky grin on his face, but Yusei decided to ignore his obvious teasing and said in a calm manner:

\- Akiza is in class next to ours…

With that, Yusei finally entered the classroom and took a deep breath before sitting down at the very first table next to the window, right in front of Crow and Kalin. He could hear Crow’s mocking oooooh and Kalin’s Who’s that Akiza chick? but youngest decided to ignore everything they were intending to say.

_There was no need to behave irrationally now. Class is about to start-_

\- Alright, brats, shut up and sit down! – a loud, malicious voice echoed through the classroom as a tall, muscular man in simple white button-up and gray pants entered with a bang, Crow and Kalin now sitting at their tables like good little boys.

The guy that just entered reached the teacher’s desk in less than three steps, his aura being both cheeky and threatening, Yusei barely being able to hide his own frown after looking right up at the man.

\- Guess what, you little brats, this is the luckiest day of your life. Now you all will be under my jurisdiction and if you all behave like good kids, you’ll be rewarded accordingly. But first let me introduce myself…

Guy picked up a chalk and started sliding it across the blackboard, Yusei getting an urge to cover his ears due to sheer loudness of his scribbles.

But as soon as he looked up at the board, he knew he was doomed.

_Prof. Tetsu Trudge, P.E. teacher._

***

On the second floor of Domino High building, Jaden was using a few minutes before their homeroom teacher arrived for napping and that little idea didn’t seem to amuse the friend sitting next to him.

\- J, you can’t nap now! You know Banner will skin you alive if he sees you! – short, mint-haired boy continued to shake still sleepy brunette, Jaden barely being able to open his eyes.

\- Five more minutes, Sy…

\- Let him be skinned alive, Trusdale. It’ll be amusing to watch! – someone mocked but Syrus wasn’t the type to take the joke too well when annoyed or anxious about something.

\- Oh shut up, Chazz! You’re just as guilty of napping in class!

\- You little-

\- Well, good morning, my dear students!

Literally everyone straightened up in their desks and put on very sour smiles on their faces, a tall, slender man with long jet-black hair and a huge cat following his every move, slowly making his way towards the teacher’s desk. Even Jaden was completely awake at this point and wasn’t fooled by sweet demeanor of his homeroom teacher.

Banner wasn’t the type of a guy to annoy, at least if you wanted to live.

\- I hope you all had relaxing spring break because this semester will be rather… interesting. – professor smiled even wider as he opened the name book and wrote few lines in. – But before that! I have some news to share! Something all of you will love!

\- You’ll treat us all to lunch in the cafeteria today? – Jaden questioned, remembering what dearest professor did when they were only freshmen.

\- If you score good grades on midterms, mr. Yuki, then maybe. But no. We’re actually getting a new transfer student!

\- How the hell is that something we’ll all love? – Chazz protested. – Unless it’s a girl, I don’t want to hear it…

\- Mind your language, mr. Princeton! And trust me, this transfer student is more than interesting individual! He moved here from Los Angeles just few weeks ago and is perfectly fluent in Japanese. Please, wish him a warm welcome!

In that moment door to the classroom slid open ever so slightly and all eyes landed on a newcomer.

And Jaden would lie if he said he wasn’t smitten by the guy at the very first glance.

Guy was tall and slender, his turquoise hair spiked slightly on the edges while his bright green eyes observed everyone in the classroom. He was so damn beautiful and his smile was able to stop anyone at their tracks, no matter what gender they were. As he walked up to the blackboard, girls started whispering and giggling, causing a rather loud murmur in the classroom.  
And, let him be damned, but Jaden couldn’t take his eyes off him either.

\- Please introduce yourself to others. – professor nudged the newcomer and he nodded, his dashing smile almost blinding everyone.

\- Hi everyone! My name is Jesse Anderson! I’m really happy to be here with you today and I hope you all will take good care of me! – he said in a cheerful voice before bowing in front of the class.

\- Pft, he looks like a sissy… - Chazz spat quietly only to be hit by a girl next to him.

-Mr. Anderson, why don’t you sit in the middle row, right in front of mr. Yuki over there?

Jesse nodded and headed towards the empty seat right away, girls left and right greeting him in a shy way and smiling at him. Like a real prince charming, guy responded to every gesture and flashed everyone with brightest smile possible, Jaden himself now feeling dizzy.

However, as the guy approached his desk, a small shiny ornament hanging off his bag caught brunette’s attention. Once Jesse sat down and turned around to greet the other, Jaden smiled and said:

\- It’s nice to meet another fan of SID, pal.

\- Really?! – turquoise-haired guy whisper-yelled while taking off the ornament off his bag. – Is this how you knew?

\- Pretty much, I have similar one, look. – Jaden picked up his own bag and proudly showed off the ornament he got two years ago at their first ever concert. – I know it looks all beat up and is scratched to shit, but it’s my treasure!

\- I totally get you man. I wouldn’t throw mine if it’s half broken.

Two boys then giggled to one another before offering their hands to each other at the same time.

\- Jesse Anderson, pleasure to meet ya.

\- Jaden Yuki, pleasure is all mine.

For a very short moment it seemed as if the world had stopped around them, their hands intertwined without any signs either of them wanted to let go.

\- Woop… looks like Jaden found a new best friend… - Chazz whistled under his breath, his eyes directed right at Syrus, shorter boy not being impressed by his comment in the slightest.

\- Very funny…

***

Later that day, Atem finally arrived home, exhausted from whole morning and early afternoon spent in school. Luckily, during this first week there won’t be any club activities so he at least had rest of the afternoon free.

\- I’m home! Ishizu! Odion!

\- I’m in the kitchen! – a female voice called out as Atem walked deeper into the luxurious apartment filled with different Egyptian decorations, his steps echoing the black marble floor.  
Finally, he reached huge kitchen decorated in all white and golden details, his cousin Ishizu sitting on the counter and finishing up whatever she was making.

\- How was school? – she asked with a smile, her blue eyes scanning him from head to toe in search of any abnormalities regarding his clothes.

\- Same old. – boy responded as he dumped his bag next to the entrance to the kitchen, now walking towards the fridge. – Twins are not back yet?

\- Nope. – she responded with a sigh, a mere thought of her two mischievous brothers making her head hurt. – I made koshari in case you’re hungry.

\- Thanks, maybe later. – Atem said as he pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. – When is uncle Aknadin coming back from Egypt?

\- He should next week, but he’ll call us in few days in case something changes. Is there something he needs to bring to you from there? Or do you miss Mana and Mahad that much?

\- No and yes.

After drinking more than half a bottle, spiky-haired boy turned on his heel and headed towards the hallway again.

\- Do you have band practice today?

\- Yup, after six. Jaden has to work until five.

\- I’ll make sure twins don’t bother you. – she said as she put the bowl of koshari in the fridge, her elegance radiating even through those simple movements.

\- I love you. – Atem said cheesily before disappearing in the hallway, his cousin only chuckling at this sudden burst of affection.

It was always like that in Ishtar household. When Mana and Mahad weren’t around, Atem would take down all possible communication with others to a bare minimum. He enjoyed Ishizu’s and Odion’s company but if he wanted to spend more time with them, he needed to withstand fiends that were his twin cousins, Marik and Mariku. Despite Marik being wiser and calmer of the two, Mariku’s crazy personality always managed to pull him over to his side and there were days when Atem really didn’t want to listen about their shenanigans. It was enough for him to see them at school.

Once he finally reached his room, he closed and locked the door, falling onto his bed exhausted. It was a bit past 3PM which meant he had time for a little nap and a hot shower. That’ll be nice…

But the moment he turned to the side and closed his eyes, a familiar face appeared before his eyes, that angelic expression not allowing him to rest even for a moment.

That’s right, despite spending every single free moment with Yugi, he just couldn’t get enough of him. He was Atem’s literal salvation from crazy and exhausting atmosphere older had at home, especially considering what his own parents expected from him while living in Japan.

Ten minutes later, after finally giving up on the idea of napping, Atem rolled back onto his back and looked up at the tall ceiling of his room, his red eyes looking at nothing in particular.  
He didn’t remember the exact moment when he started liking Yugi, in fact, he always liked Yugi, but he didn’t remember when he started to… love him. It could have happened all the way back, when both of them were still preschool kids, or during the time when they attended same elementary school and were playing instruments by themselves in Yugi’s room. Or maybe back in middle school when bullies started to pick on both of them or when girls started to take interest in them…

He really didn’t know. But, Atem knew what he was feeling in that very moment.

Actually, he couldn’t really word his feelings properly. He was just so happy around Yugi, he wanted to be close to him all the time, cuddle him, hug him, kiss him… and he still wasn’t able to say those words.

That’s why he made a simple goal: he’ll write a perfect love song. A love song with which he’ll confess his love to Yugi.

There were few attempts of him writing a love song in the past, but looking back on it, all those lyrics were so dramatic and cheesy no one would take them seriously. He needed something connecting only two of them, that’s just for the two of them…

But there was no way he would succeed-

Atem stopped his thread of thoughts right there, chuckling at his own miserable self.

\- Come here, Apophis… - he grunted as he rose from the bed, picking up his black guitar with detail of golden snake on it. – Help me soak up my sorrow…

And as the first chord rang through the empty room, boy’s chest already feeling lighter, music being able to heal almost any wound…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: March 15th 2020


	3. Melodies full of Pleasant Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the girls!

\- Man, it's only a second week in high school and I already want to quit~ - Vivian whined as she leaned back on her chair, classroom being half empty since most of the class was on their lunch break in the cafeteria or in the yard.

\- No need to be so dramatic, Vivi. You’re smart, you’ll handle it. – Kisara noted with a smile before biting into her ham sandwich, round glasses high on her nose.

\- Easy for a little miss Perfect to say, huh? – girl pouted, finally opening her own lunch box. – Do you know how stressful it is to work part time in the restaurant AND live with six siblings?! Of course not because you’re the only child. Hm!

Blue-haired girl shook her head and continued eating, knowing that her dearest friend is making a scene just to attract some attention. But, of course, because Vivian Wong was so charming Kisara could never really be mad at her for more than a minute or so.

\- You’ve been handling all of that pretty well for the past nine years. You’re a though girl, you’ll survive. – girl said after few moments of silence after grabbing a different, egg salad sandwich from her lunch box and biting into it, Vivian now leaning her chin on the table and pouting adorably. – Besides, I’m sure there are many good-looking guys in this school so that should make your situation easier, am I right?

\- Well, that is the fact. Have you seen some of the upperclassmen?! They are sooooo fine! – girl swooned as she took one meatball from the lunch box and stuffed it whole in her mouth.

\- Do you have someone under your radar already?

\- Oh, many of them actually! – she said proudly. – I’ve heard those guys with crazy, three-colored hair…umm… what were their names… Oh! Atem Isthar and Yugi Mutou! I heard they are quite popular in this school and let me tell you, girl, that’s for a good reason!

\- Oh? – Kisara pretended to be interested while grabbing final, salami sandwich and opening a carton of orange juice next to her lunch box. – Why is that?

\- Both of them are kinda short but that isn’t to their disadvantage like it’d usually be the case. Oh no! Atem has this masculine and sexy aura around him, he’s so mysterious and his face is beautiful! Plus, his tanned skin and sharp red eyes literally almost made me faint when I first saw him! Oh! And Yugi?! He’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life! He looks like a little Bambi with those huge purple eyes and he’s so polite and sweet! I just wanna hug him and squish him, ugh!

Blue-haired girl giggled, happy to see her old friend in good spirits once again. Chinese maybe was annoying and dramatic at times but Kisara loved her anyways and was always willing to put up with her long talks.

And that was given considering they were first neighbors and have known each other practically all their life. They were also playing a lot while they were in preschool and would have sleepovers at each other’s place practically every weekend. But then they started going to different elementary schools and didn’t have time to see each other all that much, especially considering Vivian got four new younger siblings in that time period. They would see each other occasionally and Kisara would frequently visit Vivian’s family restaurant with her father and grandmother, but real hanging out was almost non-existent except during holidays.

And that’s why Kisara wanted to cherish every single moment she got with Vivian, she really missed her old friend…

\- Oh, by the way, girl… - Vivian suddenly smirked widely, younger getting a bad feeling about her next sentence. She then put a piece of tamagoyaki in her mouth and mumbled: - Do you know who else I’ve seen in this school?

\- No, whom?

\- Seto Kaiba.

\- Oh… - Kisara’s deep blue eyes widened, surprised to hear that name after a long time.

\- Is that why you’ve enrolled in this school, hmmmm? – Chinese poked, earning a slightly irritated look from her friend.

\- Of course not. I didn’t even know he was attending this school. But it’s nice to know! – Kisara eventually said with a smile, making her friend a bit annoyed due to her lack of reaction.

But blue-haired girl didn’t say she wasn’t glad to hear he is also attending Domino High, especially since they haven’t seen each other for a whole year, ever since that Christmas concert they both performed at. Even before, during elementary and middle school, two of them would regularly see each other on various music events mostly because Kisara was a part of school choir back in her old schools and Seto played violin or guitar.

She wondered how he was doing, especially considering he had just recently inherited his step-father’s entertainment company. She really wanted to chat with him a little, just like in old times, but he must’ve been busy…

Vivian was getting ready to poke fun at Kisara once again but blue-haired was miraculously saved by none other than her favorite Red Rose.

\- Hey, girls! – Akiza chirped as she entered the classroom, tender smile spreading from ear to ear. – What’s up?

\- Oh, nothing. We were just discussing students in this school, nothing more. – Kisara explained as burgundy-haired girl sat to her left, a small giggle escaping her mouth.

\- Discussing boys, am I right, Vivian?

\- Both of you know me so well! – oldest pouted again before taking her whole lunch box in her hand and quickly munching down rice with some sesame seeds on it, Kisara happy her friend has finally given up on the idea of teasing her.

\- See you at Mai’s at 5:30PM,right? – Akiza asked quietly.

\- Yeah if something doesn’t change. Mai is at work until four I think. You can come to my place earlier if you want since we still don’t have club activities. – bluenette responded with a smile in a similar quiet tone but not quiet enough for Vivian not to hear.

\- Oh? Are you talking about that band you’re both playing a-

\- SHHHHHHHHHH! – two girls shushed the oldest, raven-haired girl immediately shutting her mouth. – It’s a secret, no one here can know! – Akiza whisper-yelled, barely being able to hold her pleasant demeanor in front of Vivian.

\- Sorry, sorry, I forgot! But… - older leaned in. – I would really like to hear you girls play sometimes. Kisara told me about it all but I never got a chance.

\- We can arrange something on weekends, right Aki?

Burgundy-haired girl nodded, her tender and smiley expression back to normal. Still, Kisara was able to see some kind of hidden emotion in her big, light brown eyes. _Don’t strain yourself, Aki, please…_

\- Hmmm… can I come this weekend? I totally want to see four of you kick some ass with those instruments.

\- We’ll see… - Akiza responded with wider smile while her heart pounded like crazy.

Then the bell rang and hordes of students started pouring into the building and the classroom, both Kisara and Akiza now praying for professor Fudo to arrive quickly so that they don’t have to deal with anyone’s curious looks or questions…

***

\- Aaaaand done! – Mai exclaimed as she hit last bits of beats on her Purple Harpie, her face covered in light layer of sweat.

\- You’re going too fast again! – Akiza scolded as she put down her guitar. – I know I said Schlehit Melodie has to be fast but you still manage to go faster on those drums!

\- I don’t think it was bad, in fact, it was better than during our previous rehearsals. – Alexis said as she drank from a water bottle, her keyboard and bas guitar being on a standby in case their dearest leader has something else in her mind.

\- Let her be, Lex. She just wants to argue~ - blonde stood up from her stool from behind the drums and approached the younger girl, embracing her around shoulders and squeezing her tightly, evoking Akiza’s obvious discomfort and resistance.

\- Stop fooling around! We have a gig next weekend! We need to be in better sync! – burgundy-head exclaimed, barely managing to slip out of older’s bear squeeze.

\- We have whole week to prepare, Aki. Relax a little bit. – Kisara said in a calm voice, her long hair now tied in a ponytail and her regular round glasses being replaced with contact lenses.

\- But-

\- How about I bring you girls something to eat and drink? We’ve been playing for the past hour and a half without any pause.

\- Yes please! – Kisara and Alexis rose their hands in unison, Akiza complying with a pout.

Defeated, girl headed towards her guitar case and found her tuning device. They’ll be practicing for another two hours so it’s better that she’s prepared.

She knew her band mates were right about everything they said but she just couldn’t help it. She needed to be in control of everything they do and play, every single cord and every single tone. Only like that was she confident enough to perform in front of a big crowd every other weekend.

Despite existing only more than a year, Dragons&Roses became quite a legendary name in Domino City’s rock underground, mostly because of their intense and dark lyrics and arrangements but also because of their occasional venture into enka, traditional Japanese music. That sound wasn’t Akiza’s initial idea of what their sound should be, but Kisara was the one to convince her and other two to try. After that, some of their more popular songs became rock songs with enka elements and Akiza had to admit she really enjoyed performing those songs, mostly because they allowed her to venture into different sounds and discovering new possibilities.

But despite being this popular, no one outside of her close group of friends couldn’t possibly find out she was singer in a rock band.

No one in school could know, no one outside of school could know it. And her parents?

Akiza hoped they’ll never find out…

After entering high school, Akiza made a promise to herself: she’ll maintain her “innocent and pure” image in school and will get along with everyone just so no one would believe she’d do something so “indecent like hanging out in rock clubs late at night”, at least according to her father’s words…

But if she had to be honest, all of this was making her boil with rage on the inside.

Just because her father was a senator she couldn’t do whatever she wanted. She couldn’t behave the way she wanted. She needed to maintain her image, appear perfect in front of everyone who looks at her…

Akiza was so deep in her thoughts and was frowning so deeply she didn’t even notice her fingers became tense while tuning her guitar and she hit the string a bit too hard, causing a very loud and off-tune sound to echo the practice room.

Both Alexis and Kisara looked her way, concerned expressions on their faces.

\- Aki, what’s wrong? – blonde asked while approaching the younger girl, her warm expression giving Akiza the comfort she needed.

\- Nothing… - burgundy-haired girl said in a monotone voice while putting down her black guitar. – It’s just my standard emo, don’t sweat it.

\- Did something happen in school?

When response didn’t come even after few minutes of silence, Alexis looked at Kisara, blue-haired girl clearing her throat:

\- Uh… well, Vivian almost blurted out we’re together in a band today but I don’t think anyone heard. I think that might have scared Aki a bit.

\- Gosh, you really need to restrain that friend of yours. Even after saying how Aki is feeling about this whole situation, she still says that out loud at school… - blonde shook her head and rubbed bridge of her nose.

\- I told her to be more careful. If it happens again, I’ll punch her, don’t worry. – Kisara reassured, making both other girls giggle.

Something suddenly buzzed and Alexis jumped before taking her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. A sudden change in her expression and tender smile told the other two everything they needed to know.

\- Zane? – Akiza wiggled her eyebrows while Kisara giggled, Alexis now blushing lightly.

\- Yeah. He says he’s about to perform in Hong Kong tonight and that he’ll be back in school on Monday. – blonde explained while typing him a reply, her eyes literally shining.

\- You look like you’ve just became couple despite being together for a whole year. How do you do that?

\- Do what? – Mai asked as she entered with three white bags of food in one hand and with a tray of iced milk tea in other.

\- Zane sent her a message and she acts like a love-smitten fourteen-year old.

\- Awwww, what else could you expect from a hopeless romantic, eh? – blonde winked as she put food and beverage on a small table next to the door, room suddenly filling with scent of delicious dishes. – But don’t tease her too much, he’s been on a tour with music school for the past two months, she misses him, right?

\- Yeah… - Alexis responded as she put away her phone, her face still slightly flushed. – What were you doing for so long, Mai?

\- Oh, I called a delivery. Here, dig in. We have big portion of takoyaki, chicken skewers and fried shrimp. They came with extra mayo and ketchup in case you want. And I made us something sweet to drink to give us strength for later.

\- You’re the best… - Kisara whisper-yelled as her eyes glittered at the sight of the food, immediately grabbing one fried shrimp.

For the next half an hour girls spend seated around the small room, developing a plan of rehearsals over the next week since their school activities will finally get serious.

\- Hey, Kisara, is that your shamisen over there? – Mai suddenly asked after gulping down last takoyaki and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

\- Yeah, I hoped we could practice our enka-influenced songs a bit… - girl said with a blush as she grabbed her shamisen case, taking out beautiful white instrument with blue lily detail on the torso.

\- I’m all for it, I love seeing you play it. – Alexis said with a smile as she drank a bit of milk tea, Akiza not seeming particularly happy with that idea.

But remembering how awesome they sound and how relaxed all of them seem to become when they play those kinds of songs, she couldn’t bring herself to say no.

\- Yeah, let’s play it…

\- I knew you liked those songs, my cute little Angry-face! – Mai exclaimed as she embraced the younger once again, this time so strongly Akiza was unable to escape her.

\- LET ME GO, I’VE JUST EATEN! I’LL BARF ALL OVER YOU!

This sentence evoked a loud burst of laughter from other two girls, evening slowly becoming a tad more relaxing for all four of them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter is coming in few hours! Be patient please <3


	4. Corrupted Catastrophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jaden x Jesse action!
> 
> Also, famous "House of the Rising sun" will be featured, it doesn't belong to me!

\- Jesse, is it true you've traveled around the world since you were little?!

\- Jesse, please speak English!

\- Jesse, what do you like to do when you come home?

\- Jesse, talk to us too!

All the young man could do is raise his hands in a defensive position and smile sourly, not sure what to do with all that attention he was getting from girls in his class.

And it was obvious no one will really jump in to help him, most guys just glared at him for some reason.

\- Pfft, look at that loser, thinking he's some kind of big shot just because all girls are around him... Pathetic! – Chazz spat, quietly, of course, making both Syrus and Tyranno look at him with unimpressed expressions.

\- I don't really think he's enjoying all that attention... - Syrus noted, not sure whether to defend the newcomer or stay out of it. There were many occasions when a mob of girls almost crushed him while trying to reach for a more handsome guy in school.

\- We better help him, that soldier will soon fall under these vicious attacks! – Tyranno said in his strong voice, Syrus trying to pull him back on his seat before he made any kind of fuss but before anyone could take any other action, a familiar voice entered the classroom from the hallway:

\- Alright, alright, alright girls! I know you like him and all but chill a little, he's just came here, no need to creep him out, right?

Jesse visibly became relaxed once Jaden wrapped his hand around his shoulders and pulled him towards him subtly, his goofy smile causing everyone to stay in good spirits despite few whines from girls. Once everyone sat back at their desks and waited for the next period to start, a turquoise-haired boy sighed and giggled:

\- Thanks for this, I thought they'd eat me alive. They're all so curious...

\- No problem, buddy! – brunette giggled, both boys wearing exactly the same expression. – And don't worry, once they get used to your presence, they won't bother you anymore. Of course, because you're so handsome it might take a while...

\- Are you flirting with me, Mr. Yuki? – Jesse questioned with a wink only to receive a playful tickle under his chin from the other guy.

\- Just a little, I couldn't resist.

With that both boys chuckled once again and headed back to their seats, joining Syrus, Tyranno, and Chazz. After a quick banter and chitchat, everyone in the classroom prepared for their next Japanese class, waiting for professor Banner to arrive.

\- Oh, by the way, where were you for so long, J? You usually return from the cafeteria much earlier. – Syrus questioned.

\- Moving Red Alien from my gym locker to professor Banner's office, I was too freaked out to leave it in the open like that.

\- You have a rehearsal so soon after school?!

\- No, no, but I thought I might play a bit before heading to Atem's. I'm too lazy to drive back home just to take it from there. Plus I'm off work today so I feel extra lazy.

\- So typical, J. – mint-haired boy shook his head. – When will you invite us again to watch your rehearsal?

\- You can come today, Sy. You too Hassleberry. Chazz too! I don't mind! After the clubs are over, of course, I'll be around here and wait if you all want.

\- Sorry, loser, no chance am I coming to watch your lame rehearsal. I have important things to handle after the clubs, you know? – Chazz rose his chin and smirked, his foul mouth spitting their usual poison.

\- No one asked for your opinion, just say you will come or you won't come! – Tyranno retorted, only making the older guy more pissed.

As yet another argument erupted in the back rows, Jaden felt a light tap on his shoulder.

\- What's up, Jess?

\- What's Red Alien? – boy asked with a confused expression, making the brunette giggle and scratch the back of his head.

\- Ah, sorry! I never told you! That's how I named my red Gibbson guitar, I've had it for years, and it's really precious to me.

\- So you're naming your instruments too?! – turquoise-head whisper-yelled like an excited kid who had just found another there is another person who likes the same video game as he does.

\- What do you mean "too"?

\- Well... uh... you see... - Jesse scratched the back of his neck. – I also... kinda... sorta... have instruments... I named... in a silly manner...

There was a short silence between the two boys before Jaden literally jumped out of his seat and entered right into older's face.

\- What instruments?! Spill the beans, buddy!

\- Bass guitars. Eight of them. Same model. Different colors.

\- Daaaaaamn! How the hell did you get EIGHT guitars?! I busted my balls to collect money for just one Gibbson!

\- Ah, yeah about that-

\- Good morning, dearest students! Please, take your seats! We have a lot to cover today! – cheerful voice of professor Banner interrupted the conversation between two music geeks, Jesse tearing out a small piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled something on it.

A few moments later, said paper flew right into Jaden's hand.

_Would you like to come to my place to see guitars?_

***

That same week, on a sunny and clear Sunday, Jaden got off the bus on the station where Jesse had pointed him at, the boy not believing his eyes when he saw in what kind of neighborhood he had just landed.

The whole block was full of luxurious and huge houses, each and every more perfect than the other, with huge front yards, few floors, and shiny cars in front of them, some of them even having swimming pools in the front.

After adjusting the guitar case on his right shoulder, Jaden took out his phone and turned on coordinates, Jesse's address being only a few feet away from where he was currently standing.

And as expected, even his house was gorgeous. Built in a minimalistic fashion, it had a huge parking lot in front of it which was currently empty and it had only one floor but overall it seemed rather wide. Façade was colored in simple white and it seemed to have few surveillance cameras in the front as well as huge windows. _Damn, his family really is loaded..._

Confused at first, Jaden looked around and noticed some kind of button right under the last name tablet. After he pressed it, a loud bell pierced his ears. Then some kind of crackling came from a small hole under the button, the brunette just then noticing a small camera pointed right at his face.

\- _Who are you, mister? –_ unfamiliar voice of a small girl could be heard from the speakers, followed immediately by what seemed like a little boy's voice:

_\- Are you a thief?! Yakuza?! Thug?!_

_\- Move away, you two! Now! Ah, sorry Jaden! Here, please come in!_

Still confused beyond belief, the brunette flinched as the metal fence in front of him started automatically opening, letting him in. Once he reached the front door, he noticed a familiar face already waiting for him with open doors.

\- Sorry about that, my siblings are a bit too curious...

\- Oh, you have siblings? – Jaden questioned, suddenly feeling slightly dazed from the way Jesse looked in his casual attire: he wore skinny dark gray jeans and a white Victorian-like shirt, fabric being tight against his torso while being baggy around his arms and with frilly cuffs around his wrists.

He looked like a real prince charming...

\- Yeah, twins. Come on in, they really want to meet you!

If exterior phased Jaden so much, the look at the interior almost gave him a stroke. Hallway was long and wide, the same size as the hallway of an apartment building Jaden lived in. But when they walked around the corner, the brunette gasped, his eyes barely believing the sheer size of that living room.

\- Holy shit...

\- Oh, he swore!

Jaden shook his head out of the trance only to notice two identical kids running up to Jesse, both of them having the same hair color as their brother.

\- Who's this, big brother? - asked the kid with two ponytails and in a magenta outfit which consisted of knee-long pants, a t-shirt, and a white blazer completed with white and baby pink sneakers.

\- He must be some suspicious guy, just listen to him talk! - the bolder kid said, his hair being tied up in a single ponytail as he wore an almost identical outfit as his sister only in dark blue shades.

\- No, he's not suspicious, he's my friend. Don't be rude you two. - Jesse scolded while still wearing a gentle expression on his face, now patting both of his siblings on the heads as each of them embraced one of his legs. - Guys, this is Jaden Yuki, my classmate and another fan of SID. You know, the one I told you about.

\- Oh! - children exclaimed in unison and finally approached the newcomer, Jaden not sure how to greet them or behave with them. He was never really good with kids...

\- Hello, my name is Luna! - little girl stepped forward and offered her hand, brunette shaking it enthusiastically. - And this is my older brother Leo. Don't let him bother you, okay?

\- What do you mean by that, huh?! Like I'm some pest or something!

\- Well, you don't really know when to shut up... - Luna reminded only to evoke an even bigger fit of anger from her brother.

\- What do you mean by that?! I'm great at reading situations and moods! Big bro, tell her I am!

\- I think you should handle that little argument on your own, you're already in 2nd grade after all. - Jesse said with a smile while subtly approaching the brunette and pulling him by the hand. - Hey, kiddos. I need you to do something for me, okay?

\- What is it? What is it? - they said in unison yet again.

\- Go and fetch us some cookies and make us all lemonade. Jaden will be staying here for a while and we need to be good hosts. Can you do that?

\- Of course, we can! I'll help Luna with lemons since she may cut herself.

\- Leo, if I remember correctly, it was you who almost chopped off your own finger last time... - Luna reminded yet again as she walked towards the kitchen, her twin ready to throw another tantrum yet again.

\- Sorry about that, they were just really excited about you coming here, that's all.

\- Oh, don't worry. They are adorable and so freakishly smart.

\- Yeah, they even surprise me sometimes... - Jesse said with a tender smile but Jaden also couldn't help but notice some kind of shadow in his green eyes. Nothing sinister, just very sad...

\- Anyway, come with me! My babies are this way!

Jaden almost lost his balance as older pulled him by the hand, two boys now heading towards the opposite side of the entrance and up the stairs on the semi-floor where bedrooms were stationed.

And the moment Jesse opened the door to his room, the brunette could feel his heart pounding at the sight of eight beautiful, shiny guitars.

\- Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! - he exclaimed as he approached the instruments, too scared to even touch them. - Each of these is worth minimally 5 000 $!

\- Actually, these colored are but this see-through one was a special edition and was therefore 10 000$.

\- I got a literal headache from those numbers. And I'll say it again: holy shit!

\- I'm glad you like them! It's nice to have someone who can appreciate them as I do. Leo and Luna do want to help me clean them but they don't really get why I cherish them so much.

\- Yeah I totally get you on that... - brunette responded, suddenly getting an urge to take out his Red Alien to meet these beauties. - What did you call them?

\- Oh, this red one is Ruby. The orange one is Amber. The yellow one is Topaz. The green one is Emerald. This blue is Sapphire. This indigo one is Cobalt. This purple one is Amethyst, Ame for short. And this see-through one is Crystal.

\- Damn, fancy names. But considering how shiny they are, it's really fitting.

\- I know, right? They are like my small treasure box.

\- But why do you have so many? Do you play for real or just collect them?

\- Oh well, you see... - Jesse rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on the bed and crossed his legs, Jaden noticing how seductive he looked for some reason. - When I was back in States I had few friends with whom I'd play occasionally on their gigs but I was never really a part of any band so to say. I'm not very confident in my playing skills or my voice but I do enjoy playing and performing from time to time... if that makes any sense.

\- It makes total sense if you ask me... - brunette said while sitting on the floor across from the other boy, slowly putting down his own guitar. - When we started a band three years ago, we thought it was nothing more than letting out our energy through intense playing, but as the time went by and as we continued to write songs and play, it became more of ambition and a dream work for all four of us. None of us were really confident at first, but the more we practiced the more skilled and confident we became. So I do think that if you spend just a little more time playing your bass guitars, you could become a real magician with those strings.

Jesse seemed slightly stunned by these statements but he couldn't exactly say it didn't encourage him. _You must really love music, Jaden..._

\- But I do have an idea...- brunette suddenly said, a sly smirk appearing on his lips as he took out his own guitar. - Let's play something together. That way, I'll decide if you're skilled enough or not.

\- A-are you sure? I'm a bit embarrassed...

\- Come oooon~ Pick one of your babies and let's rock!

Hesitant at first, Jesse slowly stood up and grabbed the red one, Ruby. After adjusting all the equipment and a bit of tunning, the boys were ready to go.

\- Do you have any music wishes?

\- Hmmm... how about the classic? _House of the Rising Sun?_

\- Ooh, that's a good one. Do you want me to sing it?

\- Yes please... - turquoise-head giggled as he hit the first cord, Jaden letting out his raspy singing voice:

_There is a house_   
_In New Orleans_   
_Its called The Rising Sun_   
_And its been the ruin_   
_Of many poor boys_   
_And God I know I'm one_

Jaden had to admit, Jesse was amazing for an amateur. This song, even though it was slow, needed considerable skill from the guitarist in order to be played properly and Jesse had that very skill almost perfectly polished. His long fingers looked ao natural flying over the strings while his expression seemed rather serene.

And that's when their eyes locked together, their fingers and hands now playing by heart as Jaden continued to sing:

_My mother was a tailor_   
_She sewed my new blue jeans_   
_My father was a gambling man_   
_Right down in New Orleans_

Boys were so engulfed in their moment that they didn't even notice twins standing at the door and watching them through the slightly opened door.

\- Oh wow... - Luna said while adjusting the bowl of cookies in her hands. - This looks like a date.

\- What?! No way! Between two guys?! - Leo whisper-yelled in surprise, almost dropping the tray with lemonade.

\- Yeah and so? Two boys can't be in love with each other? Look at them!

Leo averted his eyes to look at two older boys, the energy around them and the way they looked at each other and smiled tenderly being unmistakable.

\- Yep, definitely a date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: March 26th


	5. Sound Speed Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Focus on Atem and Yugi!

\- Thank you for coming today, Jaden... – Jesse said as he leaned on the door frame, a tender smile shining on his beautiful face.

\- No need to call me Jaden anymore, if you’re my friend, find me a nickname! – brunette smiled cheekily, guitar on his back feeling a bit heavier than before.

There was a moment of silence between them, Jesse rubbing his chin while thinking until he eventually spoke again:

\- Then I’ll call you Jay.

\- Sounds good to me! – Jaden’s smile widened, the boy now scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

It was already night time when Jaden exited older’s house, Leo and Luna already napping on the couch when he was getting ready to leave. Aside from playing guitar for a long time and spending time with the twins, Jaden and Jesse decided to improvise and made pizza for dinner. It didn’t look particularly good or eatable even, but it tasted delicious and the twins ate loads. Brunette didn’t remember the last time he had so much fun…

And while they played together, Jaden came up with an interesting idea…

\- Hey, Jess?

\- Hm? – older asked, seeming a bit surprised with Jaden’s sudden question.

\- Have you ever thought of joining the actual band? Like, the one you wanted to stay with?

Turquoise-haired boy at first didn’t understand why Jaden was asking him that but his green eyes suddenly shone with realization.

\- Wait, you’re asking me if-

\- Yeah! Why wouldn’t you join our band!? Atem whines non-stop that it’s rather hard for him to play the bass _and_ sing. But you play bass perfectly and the problem would be solved!

\- B-but I don’t know if I’m ready for that! – Jesse whisper-yelled, excitement rather obvious in his actions and on his face. – Will others be okay with it?! They don’t even know I exist!

\- Leave that to me, Jess! – brunette reassured, his head suddenly turning as he heard the sound of the bus approaching the stop he was supposed to be at five minutes ago. – Oh shoot, I gotta go! See you tomorrow at school. Just trust me, okay?

Jesse nodded, dumbfounded, as he observed the younger run through the iron fence and sprinting across the pavement, barely managing to catch the bus around the corner.

He honestly didn’t know if he’d be dedicated enough to be a part of a band, but it’s been so long since he’s played with someone and Jaden really made his day with that request. Jesse maybe wasn’t used to regular rehearsals or gigs, but he for sure was ready to try.

He adored his new friend _and_ music way too much to not give it at least a little try.

_Let’s just hope others will be up for it, I’m barging in their band after all..._

***

\- No way in hell. – Atem growled as he picked up his water bottle, liquid inside already being half warm from all the steam released in that tiny room in Jaden's basement.

\- Oh, come on, leader! – Jaden whined, towel in his hand already being soaked with sweat. – You're constantly grumbling about how you have it the hardest out of four of us because you have to do two things and now when I found someone who's willing to play with us and play _bass_ above all, you're complaining again.

\- I think he just wants to show off his hard work and skill... – Yugi whispered while checking on his keyboard, Atem giving him a stern look before returning his red glare towards the brunette with red Gibbson in his hands.

\- Jaden, we’ve been playing together for three years now and we’ve been functioning quite nicely up until now, no need for anyone joining us-

\- But we still didn’t have any gigs outside of our practice rooms, right? – brunette persisted. – Only ones who’ve ever listened to us are our friends and families. We never played at the club or at any kind of festival. And you always say you’re too busy with writing melodies and lyrics and managing us. Just let us lift some weight off of your back, for fuck’s sake!

\- That’s not the point, Jaden. – Yusei finally spoke, his expression being as stern and serious as ever as he changed his drum sticks. – The leader is obviously not comfortable with anyone new joining us, especially because four of us have been together forever, long before we came up with the idea to form a band.

\- But-

\- And besides! – Atem cut off the brunette’s attempt of even more whining. – You’ve only told us about this Jesse character a few days ago. The only things we know about him is that he attends the same class as you, that he’s a foreigner and that he knows how to play bass. That’s it. We never met him, talked to him, we don’t even know if he’s serious about this or if intends to steal from us or something.

\- Well, if you want me to tell you what kind of person he is, he’s very similar to me. Does that reassure you?

\- Oh great, another person who’ll be late for rehearsals because he fell asleep and will randomly break equipment because he trips over his own legs. – Egyptian shook his head and put down his bass guitar Apophis, his back and hands feeling rather stiff.

\- What’s all the ruckus about in here?

Four boys immediately went silent and tensed up as they heard a familiar female voice, Yubel looking rather pissed at all of them while standing on a doorframe and looking at them with her turquoise eyes.

\- We were just talking, Yub. Nothing serious, really! – Jaden chuckled nervously, his caretaker not buying any of it.

\- Didn’t sound like that to me. You’re lucky I even let you play in here, you already make enough noise. Start arguing and neighbors will call the police on us.

\- We’re sorry… - the boys said in unison, their voices low and quiet.

But Jaden was thankful for her arrival at that moment. Yubel always knew how to calm down the tension in the room even though she was the housekeeper and caretaker in Yuki household. Yugi was pretty good at calming down the conflicts, but a little help from her was never a bad thing.

And if someone would look at her, they’d think she’s definitely part of some visual kei band and not the most responsible adult in the room: her hair dyed in two colors, white and dark blue, almost always having a blue lipstick on and long nails painted in crazy colors, all of those were her recognizable features. But if she decides she wants to crush someone under her cold turquoise stare, that someone better find a place to hide…

After a long and tense silence, Yubel sighed and shook her head while going through her hair.

\- Will you three have dinner with us? I’m just asking so that I know how much I’ll make.

\- What’re you cooking? – Yugi asked, other boys looking at her like she was a goddess.

\- Meatballs, salad, some soup, and rice. Any complaints?

\- No, ma’am! – boys said in unison once again, even Yusei having sparkles in his eyes.

\- Okay, then come up in an hour or so, it’ll be ready. Don’t make me come down here again-

\- _Jaaaaaaden~!_

Brunette visibly tensed up as his face went pale, Atem and Yugi giggling at his reaction.

\- What does that little pest want now?! – Yubel said under her breath while climbing out of the basement, the sound of someone running above them filling Jaden with more and more anxiety.

\- Should I call it karma or what? – Atem smirked victoriously, shorter boy elbowing him in the ribs for that comment.

\- Oh please, Yubel, just tell her I’m not home-

\- Too late. – Yusei pointed out as a short girl appeared at the entrance to the practice room.

\- I knew you’re home! I couldn’t have imagined hearing you play! – she chirped as she launched herself towards brunette, Jaden’s soul literally leaving his body as she wrapped her hands around his neck and jumped on him.

\- How have you been, Blair? – Yugi asked with a smile, still trying to prevent Atem from grinning so much at Jaden’s predicament.

\- Oh, I’m even better now when all of you greet me with a smile. Can I stay and listen to you play?!

Jaden shook his head discretely, but Atem’s grin just widened.

\- Well of course! It’s always good to have an audience! Plus, we have a new song so tell us what you think, okay?

\- Oh yay! – girl exclaimed, Jaden trying desperately to get her off himself. – Oh, Yubel? Can I also stay for dinner?!

\- Only if Jaden says so, you little pest… - the woman retorted, her left eyebrow twitching as she wore a sour smile.

\- I-I mean… - brunette stuttered. – S-sure…

\- Oh yay on the double! – Blair giggled and finally got off Jaden, now entering deeper into the room to greet brunette’s bandmates.

Jaden really liked Blair, he really did, but in a way one likes their little sister or something similar. She was cute and chirpy, so full of energy, only three years younger than him but she was really persistent and pushy at times. She was his next-door neighbor after he moved to Domino from Tokyo and they played together for a short while before Jaden met Yugi, Atem, and Yusei. But ever since that time, Blair’s been at his house almost every day and was considered part of the family, at least as far as Jaden’s parents were concerned. Brunette really enjoyed her company as well, especially when she’d come over and Yubel wasn’t at home or when she’d bring him baked goods, but sometimes… she was just too much for him to handle.

Jaden sighed, aware that he’ll have to go back to playing right away despite his fingers already pulsing with pain. But he wanted to prove both Atem and Yusei wrong.

_Both of you will see… Jesse is a great guy…_

***

\- You were really a dick yesterday, you know that, right? – Yugi looked at his best friend, his usually adorable and round eyes now being full of annoyance, his scolding only just beginning.

\- Well, what was I supposed to say? He came out of nowhere with that request and he expects us to go all “ Oh sure! Let’s allow some random guy to enter the band we’ve been building up for the past three years! I’m sure it’ll be a blast!” – taller retorted, his tone huffy and childish while his glare sent shivers down the spine of anyone he’d look at.

\- You could’ve at least let him finish speaking, you know? He seemed really adamant about that idea. – Yugi noted, leaning on the wall next to the other. – It’s been a while since I’ve seen him this fired up about something. He must really like that Jesse guy.

\- Yeah, he’s fired up about it the same way he’s fired up about discount on egg salad sandwiches in the cafeteria.

Atem winced at the sudden slap on the shoulder, Yugi’s expression now adorably pouty. _Gosh, I want to hug him and kiss him so much…_

\- Not true! – shorter huffed and turned his head away from Atem, older not liking the fact he made him this mad.

\- What do you suggest then? What are we supposed to do? – Atem eventually sighed with defeat, younger still being able to wrap him around his little finger if he wanted. Yugi hesitantly looked back towards his friend, still not sure whether his question was genuine or not.

\- Well, for instance, we could make an effort to actually _meet_ that Jesse. It is absurd to take someone in our band if we don’t even know what he looks like. I think that’d be a good first step.

Atem looked forward, not paying attention to underclassmen who were passing him by in the hallway and greeting him.

If he had to be honest, the Egyptian didn’t really like the idea of a _nyone_ invading on something he considers precious, be it his friendship with Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei or their band _Crimson Thorns_. He liked being in his safe bubble and keeping everything he cherishes close to him at any cost, especially considering he wasn’t the greatest of a guy once someone got to know him, hence why he’d be so easily replaceable anytime…

But Yugi did have a point. He shut Jaden’s request almost immediately as he asked for it. _Real leaders don’t really do that, do they?_

\- Sounds good I guess…

\- Oh, and you have to apologize to Jaden for being a dick too! – Yugi reminded, older responding almost immediately:

\- If that Jesse guy turns suitable for our band _then_ I’ll apologize!

Younger’s eyes sharpened slightly again, his purple stare making Atem’s heart skip a beat.

\- That’s my final offer, take it, or leave it. – older stayed persistent, Yugi eventually chuckling with amusement.

\- You’ll never change, will you?

\- Not in a million years, but that’s why you love me so much, right? – taller immediately caught younger in his clutches, squeezing him in a bear hug and tickling him at the same time. Yugi’s knees immediately went weak as he tried to free himself from that death hug but he couldn’t do anything, Atem was much stronger than him…

\- Hey, Yug, Yami! Whacha’ doin’?!

_Oh, thank God, Joey!_

\- Save me, please! – Yugi overdramatized only for Atem to gently let him go, trying to hide his flushed face from upcoming intruders.

\- Always all over each other, so typical. – Tristan wiggled his eyebrows only to receive nervous giggles from the identical duo, Yugi’s whole gang now arriving in front of them.

\- What’s up, guys? Did something happen? – Yugi asked, older being a bit pissed for someone intruding on their alone time.

\- No, but we noticed you weren’t coming back and you know how strict professor Hopkins is about someone being late to his class. – Tea reminded, already grabbing onto shorter’s arm with a sweet smile on her face.

 _Don’t go around touching him as you like,_ Atem thought but managed to keep all his emotions in.

\- Plus, both I and Joey have… uh… kind of a request… - Tristan said as he put his hand around blonde’s shoulders, Joey nodding enthusiastically. Yugi looked up at them and frowned, already knowing what the problem was.

\- You guys forgot to do your homework for Japanese later?

Two boys started looking around, avoiding their friend’s judging eyes only to eventually bow their heads and nod in unison.

\- Pretty please! – they said under their breath, reminding Yugi of two lost puppies.

\- Okay, okay, I’ll help you with it. It’s really not a big deal. – shorter boy said with a chuckle only to feel Tea was already dragging him by the hand. – Uh, I’ll see you later, Atem! Our deal for tonight is still up?

\- Of course, sweetness. – older said with a smile despite being rather annoyed at the whole situation, Yugi returning him the most adorable giggle before following his friends back to their classroom.

But Atem didn’t miss the look Tea gave him before she followed her friend back into the room, her blue eyes being so strongly fixated on older’s red ones before she winked at him and disappeared behind the door.

The boy could just chuckle bitterly at that gesture, not understanding what Tea wanted with him when she already had her eyes set on Yugi all along.

With a heavy sigh, Atem returned back to his own classroom, his two cousins causing a usual ruckus with their shenanigans. He didn’t even acknowledge them calling after him, he just sat at his table and looked out of the window, cherry blossoms still in full bloom and their beautiful pink petals floating on the spring breeze.

Atem had to admit he was really jealous of that whole little gang, especially because Yugi really connected with them over the past year.

At first, Joey and Tristan were both his and Yugi’s main bullies but two months into the school year, Atem and Yugi had it enough and had picked an actual fight with those two, earning week-long after-school detention for all four of them. And it was during that detention that Joey and Tristan really warmed up to both Atem and Yugi. But because they were attending the same class and were together practically seven hours a day, it was a rather logical resolution that those two would become better friends with Yugi than with Atem.

Tea, on the other hand, was someone who was alongside both Yugi and Yami ever since elementary school and Atem heard she was Yugi’s only friend back in kindergarten. She would hang out with the two of them more often when they were younger but then she had enrolled in a different middle school and everything changed. Once she was reunited with Yugi and Atem in high school, her whole behavior and approach were completely different: she’d constantly try to get either Yugi’s or Atem’s attention and would take their sides no matter what the argument was about. She didn’t really seem fond of Joey and Tristan but ended up hanging out with them more just because of Yugi…

And with all that attention Yugi was getting older was really afraid that his friend will eventually come to him and say something along the lines of “Hey, I really appreciate our friendship and all but I’d like to be away from you for a bit” and Atem really didn’t want for that to happen.

It was already hard enough for him to accept Jaden and Yusei so early on but those guys never really gave off the same vibe as this new gang of friends. Atem just didn’t want to be cast aside…

\- Oiiii dearest cousin! – a sudden weight on Atem’s back almost caused him to jump out of his skin but as he heard Mariku’s annoying baritone in his ear, he pinched the bastard right in his rib. – Ow! No need to be so violent! I just wanted to ask you if your boyfriend was coming over today or nah?

\- Piss off. – older retorted, not even wanting to look at the twins.

\- Told you to leave him alone, you see he’s grumpy. – Marik scolded his older twin, Mariku just now shining everyone with his creepy grin.

\- But it’s so fun to annoy him! Come on, show us your “yami face”. Come on, come on, come on!

\- Everyone, professor Fontaine is coming! – someone yelled from the entrance to the classroom.

Atem sighed with relief as he took out his books and got ready for class, his annoying cousins finally leaving him alone…

***

\- Welcome home, Atemu!

\- It’s “Atem”, Mana. How many times do I have to say that? – boy retorted as he took off his shoes and entered the kitchen, his childhood friend and his two cousins Mahad and Ishizu preparing something in the kitchen. – What are you cooking?

\- Vegetable stew with a bit of bacon in it. – Ishizu said with a smile while throwing chopped carrots into now boiling water.

\- And we’re making plenty! – Mahad added with a cheerful tone but a stern expression, almost causing Atem to fall into fits of laughter. – When’s Yugi coming over?

\- In an hour. He needs to help his grandpa in the shop for a bit. – Atem responded while sitting down next to Mana who was scribbling something into her notebook, her school uniform still on her.

\- What’s wrong? You’ve been off all day, you didn’t even acknowledge my existence at school today! – Mana pouted, her friend chuckling apologetically.

\- Sorry, sorry. I just have a lot of things on my mind. Jaden wants to bring in some guy to play with us…

\- But isn’t that a good thing, cousin? – Mahad asked, not moving his eyes from the chopping board where he sliced up some broccoli.

\- Not you too… - the younger growled while letting his head fall onto the table.

\- Why do you always have to be so dramatic?! – Mana scolded while hitting her friend on the back. – I’m sure Yugi already told you this but at least give Jaden a chance! I know how much you love that band of yours, but you can’t always protect everything. Sometimes it’s good to have some change, it could make things better believe it or not.

Atem snorted, not wanting to admit she was right.

\- True, you and Yugi really did say the same thing… - he said as he rose his head up again. - But if I do accept to embrace the change, then you also have to do something for me.

\- What? What? – Mana asked excitedly as her friend beckoned her to come closer to him. He then whispered:

\- Will you finally tell Mahad how you feel?

In an instant girl went completely red in the face only for Atem to burst out laughing, earning a slap on the back of his head as he stood up and headed out of the kitchen.

\- YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN ABOUT THE TWINS BUT YOU’RE THE SAME AS THEM! I HATE ALL THREE OF YOU! – Mana yelled after him, both Ishizu and Mahad being left completely speechless at that sudden explosion.

\- Yeah, yeah… - Atem said with his back turned to them. – Yugi will be here soon, just make sure twins don’t bother us, we have a project to finish tonight.

With that he disappeared into the hallway, leaving rather confused Ishizu and Mahad and a very pissed off Mana.

\- What just happened? – the woman asked, Mana huffing as she leaned on the table with her elbows.

\- Nothing, he’s just being a prick as usual. I just wish he’d confess to Yugi already, he’s being incredibly annoying. He’s not even fun anymore.

\- Don’t say things like that, Mana. – Mahad scolded. – You know he has a lot on his plate, not just with the band and his own conflicted feelings. You should cut him some slack, he’s doing his best in order to stay sane in this situation.

The girl continued to pout but still nodded at what Mahad told her.

They were friends ever since they were in diapers back in Egypt, Mana had seen him in worse states than this. This’ll turn out okay, or at least she hoped so…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update tomorrow, March 27th!


	6. Another Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late a bit!
> 
> Time to meet third band!

Serenity hated morning P.E. practices, especially since enrolling at Domino High. Professor Trudge was rather ruthless, towards first-years especially.

While she was standing in line along with her classmates, her head occasionally falling onwards, her eyelids rough like brush paper. The commotion outside and soft murmur created by many voices only caused her to become even sleepier and she really hoped the professor will go easier on them that morning, especially since her class was joined by seniors from the second year during this particular practice.

\- Hey, are you okay?

Serenity jolted as someone suddenly spoke to her, realizing a beautiful burgundy-haired girl was standing next to her.

\- Y-yeah, I'm fine thanks. Just sleepy. – Serenity chuckled nervously, receiving a lovely smile from the other girl.

\- Oh, I can bet. I also don't like these morning practices. – girl chuckled as well only for the two of them to notice another line of students silently entering the school playground.

Serenity scanned a particular tall blonde guy, Joey waving at her goofily as soon as he caught her eyes.

\- Do you know him? – burgundy-haired girl asked as she noticed Serenity's nervous waving back.

\- Y-yeah, that's my big brother. I really hope he'll behave though, I don't want us to get in trouble. – Serenity explained as the new line stopped in front of the already existing, junior-students line.

\- He seems loving, why would he embarrass you? – girl questioned, Serenity not really sure how to answer that question.

Luckily, an awkward moment was cut off by professor Trudge's loud whistle, silence enveloping the playground in that very instant.

\- Alright, you little brats. I'll first call out all of your names and then I'll tell you the course of today's training. If I see any of you slacking off, you'll be kept after school for detention. If you don't want to write a five-page essay on why you thought it was smart to slack off during my class, better wake up and move your asses!

Serenity pinched her cheeks hard, unpleasant pain causing her to wake up for at least a moment. She couldn't miss the time when the professor calls out her name...

Even though she lived in Domino City for almost four months now, Serenity still didn't know many people around here aside from her brother's friends. She mostly stayed at home and took care of house chores because her brother was really terrible at handling them but she didn't really mind it. She had enough time to study and do whatever she liked. Her brother, however, recently got a part-time job and was providing for both of them while their mother would add if they needed more money. Life wasn't exactly perfect but siblings somehow managed to go by every month...

But despite her brother telling her not to care about money issues, Serenity still felt guilty. Three years ago, when her sight started deteriorating, both her mother and her brother sacrificed so much in order to pay for her treatment and surgery, her brother even gave away all money he saved for university and reassured her he'll collect money again. Her eyes worked perfectly now, but she still felt like she took away something from the people she loved and cherished the most.

And that's why she got a secret part-time job...

\- Serenity Wheeler!

\- Present! – girl rose her hand, professor scribbling something down on a piece of paper in his hands.

Class started soon after that, both lines now ready to run five circles around the playground, Serenity being able to hear groans of disbelief and discomfort of other students, even her older brother. But she knew that if she manages to pull through now, everything will pass sooner and it'll be almost painless.

And that's exactly what she did. She ran all five circles and tried to appear enthusiastic about stretching exercises led by one of Joey's friends, Tea Gardner, when the main part of the training started with another whistling sound.

\- Alright! Today we'll focus on pair exercises with a ball. I want you all to make mixed pairs, one girl and one boy.

Many girls started to protest while most of the boys were up for it, Serenity knowing the professor will do as he pleases anyway so there was no particular use in arguing with him.

\- Shut up everyone! If you don't want to pick your pair, I'll fucking do it for you! Now back in line and wait until I call out your name!

Everyone groaned again as they followed instructions, brunette looking around and appearing completely neutral in that situation. She couldn't really do much about this...

Pairing up was done swiftly and smoothly, some people complaining about their pair but some being really up for it. Serenity noticed that the burgundy-haired girl she talked with earlier got paired up with Joey and she seemed equally as pleasant with him as she was with her. The brunette couldn't really put her finger on it, but something about that girl seemed... off. Her smile seemed genuine enough for any bystander to think she's a really lovely young girl, but Serenity could still see some kind of stiffness on her face and in her posture...

\- Serenity Wheeler and Ryou Bakura!

The girl winced when she heard the sound of her name only to look around and notice a white-haired boy rising his hand.

Once they came closer to each other, Serenity noticed that boy seemed rather familiar...

\- You're Joey's little sister, right? – boy spoke in a soft voice as he stood next to her, Serenity nodding at his question immediately. – I don't know if you remember me...?

\- I do actually. You were at our apartment two weeks ago with others, right? – brunette answered sweetly, trying to recall as much of that event as possible. The boy smiled at her and offered his hand:

\- Let me introduce myself properly this time. – he spoke in the same tender voice as they shook their hands. – Ryou Bakura, nice to meet you, Serenity! Hope we'll get along!

Serenity could only nod as she stared at his adorable face, something about his overly sweet expression seeming rather... fake.

And it wasn't on the same level as that burgundy-haired girl's expression was. Her expression seemed mostly genuine but she looked like she was tired from interacting with people around her in general and didn't really seem to hold grudge against anyone in her surroundings.

This guy, on the other hand, was totally fake.

Despite his seemingly harmless demeanor, the energy that he emitted was very negative, as if he was holding back his true self for some reason. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to interact with her or anyone else, he seemed like he just wanted to spew nonsense and insults left and right and that was especially obvious from the way he closed his eyes when he smiled.

_You ain't fooling me, buddy..._

But what was the point in calling him out on anything? It was his choice to act fake and wear an artificial smile on his pretty face. They weren't close at all and therefore she didn't need to tell him anything.

She just needed to play along.

\- I hope so too! – she responded with an equally fake smile only for their handshake to be interrupted by a ball thrown towards them, exercises now starting...

***

\- Maaan, your sister is so easy to deceive! – Ryou laughed as he sat back at his table, their history class just about to begin.

\- Watch yer mouth, Bakura! – Joey warned while grabbing the collar of the other's shirt. – Don't try any funny games wit Serenity or imma kick yo' ass.

\- Calm down, Joey! – Yugi warned the blonde while clinging to his hand, Bakura now flashing him with a cheeky grin.

\- Oh I didn't plan to do anything, my friend. It was just the conclusion of my observation today! She's so damn naïve!

\- Maybe she is but don't look at her direction anymore, got it?! – Tristan threatened this time too, Tea only shaking her head in disapproval.

\- Or what? You'll save her from big bad me like a knight in shining armor? – Bakura spat, his grin becoming even wider as he mocked anyone he could. – You really think she'd be interested in a plain guy like you?

\- Why, you...! – Tristan was about to explode as well but in that very moment professor Hopkins entered the classroom, everyone settling down at their seats.

\- Just watch yer mouth from now on, pal, got it? – Joey whispered as he lowered on his seat, Bakura waving his hand as he fixed the collar of his button-up.

As the lecture started, Bakura's mind completely drifted away as he scribbled something in his notebook.

He didn't really mean anything by saying all those things but it was just so fun to tease and mock Joey and everyone around him. Their reactions were always perfect and priceless.

He knew Joey and Tristan from middle school but they really started hanging out once they started high school. He would sometimes suggest them fun ways to bully people, but he would never dirty his own hands. He just liked observing the drama from the sidelines, people's misery and anger being Bakura's favorite emotional food.

He still needed to appear as a perfect angel in front of anyone who meets him, mostly because that allowed him to tease, mock, and manipulate people more. No one would suspect he started a certain rumor or that he suggested some prank to be made, he was a perfect and sweet boy in everyone's eyes after all...

But his closest friends knew what his true personality was and Bakura was honestly surprised for them still being interested in him. Joey even once said that they'll act as guardians of people from his nasty manipulations... or they were simply masochists, both cases could be true.

_It's not like anyone would stick with real me for a longer time if they had any choice..._

But that Serenity girl really made him interested. At first, he thought she might be pretending to like him, but she seemed too genuine and cute to think of such an act. She couldn't be the same as him, no way...

But it will still be so fun teasing her and making her trust him, mostly because he'll annoy the crap out of Joey and because Serenity will soon adore him.

_This school year will be so much fun..._

***

Serenity exited her and Joey's apartment roughly around five-thirty PM, her brother already on his own part-time job.

The girl greeted a lovely old lady on her way down the stairs like every day and hurried out of the building, next bus arriving in less than five minutes. She really shouldn't be late for today's practice...

She was so struck with that Bakura guy she exercised today that she couldn't do her homework properly nor was she concentrated enough during her choir rehearsal in school. He really struck a nerve with her despite her telling herself she was not close to him at all and that she shouldn't care about the way he behaves. But she was still interested in that _why..._

Brunette made it to the station just in time to board the bus, her drive lasting around half an hour before she gets off and walks for another twenty minutes. Luckily, the bus was half empty since most people already reached their homes after work or school, ending the rush hour. She found a comfortable seat in the back and put her headphones in.

Music was always able to make her day, even if just a little. She liked singing since forever and was always involved in some music activities ever since she was an elementary school student. And she never thought she could actually earn money from just singing on gigs. But there was a very good reason why she had to keep that new part-time job of hers a secret from her big brother...

Serenity didn't even notice the time passage as she listened to her favorite songs, her stop arriving sooner than she expected. She quickly stood up and got off the bus, the downtown station being a tad fuller than the one where she boarded the bus.

And immediately as she got of the vehicle, she noticed a figure of a familiar, silver-haired boy with a navy-blue guitar case hanging off his shoulder.

\- Hey, Aster! Over here!

The boy turned around at the sound of her voice, a reserved but very visible smile appearing on his lips.

\- Oi, Serenity. – he said in a calm tone while fist-bumping with the girl, older looking as stylish as ever in a fancy white button-up shirt with sleeves above his elbows and gray dress pants. – Ready to go?

\- Yup! – she chirped. – I see you brought Blue Destiny with you today.

\- Yeah, she's much better at handling constant repetitions and pauses than Little Heroine. She's for gigs only.

\- I get it, you just want to cherish your bass guitars.

\- Exactly. - Aster responded with a chuckle, a slight amount of blush appearing on his handsome face.

The two of them continued their walk towards their destination, a huge building of KC Entertainment already in sight.

\- So, how's school? Are you used to it yet? - boy suddenly asked as they waited to cross the road.

\- It's okay I guess... - the brunette responded. - I'm glad my brother is so close to me but this is still a new environment. I have many friends back in Osaka so I still need to get used to a slower lifestyle here.

\- Well, I'm not afraid for you, you'll handle everything life throws at you.

Serenity smiled at what the older boy said, his expression remaining cool and charming.

Soon enough, they reached the front entrance of KC Entertainment and they were greeted by a familiar face in the lobby.

\- Hey you guys! - Mokuba called out as he beckoned towards the elevators. - Go up to the studio, Seto will come in a minute.

\- Is he doing okay? He hasn't been in school for almost a week. - Sereniry asked as all three of them walked towards the elevators.

\- He's fine, just busy. Many things here need to be handled and the groups and soloists we manage are being a bit of a hassle but don't worry, big bro is capable and can handle it all.

\- We never doubted him. - Aster responded as he and Serenity boarded the elevator, greeting the young boy as the door closed.

As they drove up to the wanted floor, Serenity sighed, happy that at least someone supports the choice she made when she accepted Kaiba's offer four months ago.

Even while she lived with her mother back in Osaka, she knew about the beef between her brother and Seto Kaiba. Rich boy was apparently very hostile towards the band Yugi and his other friends founded and since that time Joey hated Kaiba for being such a dousche.

Imagine Serenity's surprise when Seto Kaiba himself offered her to sing in his own band. She remembered when he had first made that offer like it was yesterday: she was singing a solo part in her school's choir performance as part of the school festival and Kaiba happened to attend that very festival in Osaka. He was apparently smitten by the beauty of her voice and wanted her to perform with him.

_I only look for the best of the best and trust me, I'll make you a star._

But knowing about the beef between her brother and Kaiba, Serenity initially rejected the offer. However, that still didn't stop Kaiba from asking again. Every week he'd send out a new email and new contract but she'd always ignore them.

Then, during Christmas, Serenity found out about how much money her mother and Joey spent on her surgery and decided to contact Kaiba the day later. He promised to pay her for every gig she'd be singing at and she finally accepted his offer, making Kaiba promise that he'll keep her singing in the band as a secret from Joey.

And when the first payment came through? Sereniry almost passed out at the sum of money she was given, that pay being able to cover two months' worth of food for both her and Joey.

But as she continued to sing with this group of guys, Serenity really started enjoying herself, this band being something she genuinely loved and something she considered her own accomplishment...

She and Aster finally arrived on the tenth floor, a wide hallway leading to many doors. The pair however headed at the very back of the hallway, towards a double dark red door...

\- About damn time you two came! I thought I needed to send you an invitation or something! - Chazz spat as he tuned his electric guitar, a drum stick promptly flying into his head.

\- Will you shut your mouth? Your yapping only makes me want to throw you out of the window.

Serenity chuckled at Jack's annoyed tone, drummer already tapping his foot in a rhythm of the song they were rehearsing the day before.

\- Where's his majesty? - Chazz questioned again only to get an indifferent response from Aster:

\- He's coming, he's not jobless like some of us, you know, Princeton?

\- Hey what do you mean by that?!

\- Silence, idiots! I'm right here.

The girl tensed up as she heard a familiar and deep male voice, Kaiba already looking like he's 100% done with everyone's antics that day.

\- You asked for the leader, there he is, Chazzling. - Jack mocked as he took out a new pair of drum sticks.

\- I mean... you know I didn't think so, right, boss?

Kaiba looked up at him with an annoyed expression, his keyboard ready for playing.

\- I'd suggest you stop talking and start playing, at least that's something you're good at.

Chazz went silent immediately and prepared his guitar. That's when Kaiba turned towards Serenity, the girl jumping slightly when his cold stare pierced right through her skull.

\- Ready for warm-up?

\- Y-yes! - she responded. - But I'm ready a bit more today since I had choir practice earlier.

\- Good to know, now let me hear you. - the boy said as he hit first notes at his keyboard, Serenity clearing her throat and letting out first tunes.

And thus, another practice of _SonateMagnifique_ started, accompanied by a grumpy leader, cheeky bassist, and drummer, pouting guitarist, and smiling singer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: April 3rd 2020


	7. Knocking on the Next Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late again!
> 
> Blue Oyster Cult's song "I love the night" will be featured in this chapter! Enjoy!

\- I can't believe I agreed to this idiocy... – Atem rubbed the bridge of his nose while adjusting Apophis on his back, his huge gold earrings feeling especially heavy that day.

\- Oh come on, leader! Don't be a party pooper! You promised you'd give Jesse a chance! – Jaden grinned as he leaned towards the older, bus almost reaching its destination.

It's been exactly one week since Jaden had visited Jesse's house and since then he wouldn't shut up about him joining the band. Atem and others have seen him only in passing throughout this week due to their tight schedules and much school work they already needed to attend so Egyptian didn't really know what to think of the guy. Jaden and he seemed rather close, especially since Atem saw them together almost all the time. And their similarities were scary: they grinned the same way, had the same goofy energy about themselves, and would do certain gestures at the same time.

Just the thought of yet another Jaden in _Crimson Thorns_ was more than worrying for the Egyptian. Atem liked the brunette, he really did, but sometimes he was a real hassle...

But, alas, Jaden didn't give up on his request and so, on Wednesday evening, Atem finally agreed to go and meet Jesse properly. He just couldn't ignore Yugi's and Yusei's agreeing to that crazy idea and he didn't really want to look like a total dick...

\- You okay?

Atem looked beside him, Yugi staring at him with those round, adorable purple eyes, piercing into his very soul.

\- Yeah... I'm still not sure about this.

Yugi chuckled adorably as he leaned on older's shoulder, Egyptian's heart skipping a beat almost immediately as their skin touched.

\- I know you're protective over this band... - boy spoke in his soft voice, Atem's body completely tense as he tried to listen to what the other was saying – But I think this will be okay. I decided to trust Jaden's judgment on this because he's my friend and I'm sure he'd never do anything to harm us or the band.

\- I g-guess you're right...

\- It's our stop... – Yusei suddenly said as he stood up from the seat in front of the look-alike duo, Atem both cursing him and thanking him at that moment. _If Yugi was clingier with me, I don't know if I could think straight..._

\- You'll see, guys, this neighborhood is sick! So many beautiful and expensive-looking houses!

A few moments later, the quartet was walking down the pavement lead by Jaden. Seeing expensive houses wasn't something overly remarkable to Atem considering he himself lived in the luxurious house but this neighborhood really seemed nice and peaceful.

\- Ah, look! These people have a swimming pool! – Yugi exclaimed as they passed by one of the houses, Yusei silently looking over the fence as well. Atem had to chuckle at youngest's reaction: Yusei really tried to stay as stoic as ever but his sparkly eyes were a dead giveaway as he stared at a huge pool.

\- Jesse has a huge pool in his backyard too! We may hang out there during summer if you want! – Jaden said through a chuckle, not stopping for a moment as he marched toward his friend's house.

\- Isn't it rude to just invite yourself to someone's pool? – Yusei questioned once the other three finally started walking again.

\- Nah, I was invited to come during summer and I'm sure Jesse would invite you too- Oh, we're here! – brunette suddenly exclaimed as he stopped abruptly, causing Yugi and then the other two guys to bump into each other.

\- At least warn us when you're about to stop! – Atem scolded but Jaden just nervously rubbed the back of his head and giggled.

\- Sorry, sorry! I'm just so excited! – he explained as he rang the bell, the metal fence opening a few moments later.

\- Wasn't he supposed to ask who it was? – Yusei questioned as they entered the huge front yard.

\- He's expecting us, what is there to be checked? Plus, I'm sure he's seen us on surveillance camera-

\- Jaden, welcome back! – two high-pitched voices exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention.

Atem then saw a pair of twins standing on top of the stairs, the front door wide open and their cheeks red while they huffed, alluding they ran out of the house to greet them.

\- Hey you guys! – brunette said with a smile as he approached the twins, both kids throwing themselves on him and almost knocking him down.

\- Who are these guys with you? – the girl asked as she peeked from behind Jaden's legs and her brother followed soon after with the same gesture.

\- Wow, they look like thugs. Look at their hair! It's so funny!

\- Leo, be polite to our guests.

All six heads turned towards the entrance. There stood a rather tall and slender turquoise-haired boy, dressed in a casual sky-blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He wore a happy but also curious expression on his face as he eyed each one of his visitors, his eyes brightening up immediately as he lied his eyes on Jaden.

\- Sorry for this rude welcoming, come on in, come on in! – Jesse beckoned all of them to follow him, twins following soon after him.

Atem exchanged looks with Yugi and Yusei, both of them nodding before following Jaden inside. The Interior was rather minimal compared to Atem's own home but it wasn't distasteful and the whole house seemed rather cozy for a luxurious mansion. Once he reached the huge living room with everyone else, he could smell something sweet in the air, as if someone had baked something recently...

\- Are you guys for some homemade peach pie? Mother made it for you all before she left for work, she said you're more than welcome to give her your reviews.

\- We want some too! – twins yelled in unison as they jumped and rose their hands, Jaden joining them with the same gesture.

\- Sounds delicious, I'd like some. – Yugi said with a smile while Yusei just nodded, a very faint smile appearing at the edge of his lips.

\- Don't you think it'd be appropriate to introduce ourselves first? – Atem questioned while still keeping a stern expression, his hands crossed over his chest.

Jesse seemed a little taken aback by that question but soon after he smiled cheekily and approached the older boy, offering his hand.

\- Jesse Anderson, nice to meet ya, and welcome to my home!

Younger's chirpy tone evoked a rather unexpected chuckle from the Egyptian who accepted the other's hand after a shorter pause.

\- Atem Ishtar, leader of _Crimson Thorns._

\- Yeah I know that. Jaden told me everything about you! – turquoise-haired boy exclaimed, now taking Atem's hand in his as if he was an excited fan who had just met his favorite rock star. – I know you write most of the music for the band and I also know you're a bassist too and that your voice is so powerful and enthralling. Also, also, Jaden said you have a chic and badass aura and he wasn't wrong. You really are awesome-

\- Hi there, I'm Yugi Mutou! – shorter boy suddenly appeared in front of Jesse, his calm expression and gentle smile taking the younger boy's attention in an instant.

\- Right, sorry!- Jesse apologized as he saw Atem sighing with relief in the background. _Yugi always knows when to save me, gods bless him..._

\- Watch it, Jess. You don't get in between Atem and Yugi, they're like an old married couple! – Jaden said with a giggle, earning a glare from the look-alike pair.

\- Oh, I'd never get in between, you're only one for me. – Jesse said cheesily before both he and Jaden burst out laughing. – You're keyboardist, right? I heard you have mad skill.

\- W-well I wouldn't say so myself... - Yugi said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his face slightly blushy. – I just like playing the keyboard and making music, that's all.

\- Jess, you need to meet our second genius! I really love this kid! – Jaden grinned yet again as he caught Yusei around his shoulders, making him almost unable to escape.

\- I'd appreciate if you wouldn't break my neck... - youngest said as he struggled to release himself from the brunette's grip but when he saw all his resistance was futile, he looked down at the twins and smiled. – Hey, do me a little favor, will you? Can you tickle him?

\- And what do we get if we do help you? – Leo started negotiating, causing others present to chuckle amusingly.

\- I'll let you play my drums.- Yusei said in a serious tone. Twins looked at each other for a moment only to grin and look up a moment later.

\- That AND you'll buy us those sour gummy bears! – Luna insisted.

\- Deal. – Yusei chuckled and winked at the twins, kids immediately jumping Jaden and tickling him until he collapsed on the floor laughing, giant tears rimming down his temples.

\- They sure like you a lot already... - Jesse said once he and the youngest finally shook hands.

\- I guess so, they're adorable and so cunning. – Yusei noted. – My name is Yusei Fudo, I'm a drummer of _Crimson Thorns._

\- Is it true you learned how to play drums by yourself?

\- Kinda, yes. I used to play with my neighbor Jack ever since we were little kids, he also plays drums in another band. We were always competing against each other and that's how I developed my skill.

\- Having a rival definitely helps. Look at these two rascals...- Jesse said as he pointed towards his siblings still torturing Jaden on the floor. – They constantly think of ways how to outsmart each other and do various pranks and I have to say, those pranks become more and more elaborate every single time.

After the initial introduction was finally done, Jesse called the twins to help him with the peach pie while band members relaxed on the sofa with a view of the backyard swimming pool. The group then ate the cake, laughed at Leo's funny antics, and conversed about different topics like school, tastes in movies, and of course, tastes in music.

Atem still didn't know whether he wanted Jesse in their band but he had to admit lad was rather entertaining and much more pleasant than Jaden. He knew about a lot of things and his stories about his life in America were very picturesque and interesting.

Still, the Egyptian was interested in one particular thing...

\- Hey Jesse...

\- Yeah, what is it, Atem?

\- Jaden mentioned you have eight bass guitars. May I see them?

\- Oh right! How rude of me! Come, come, upstairs. Rest of you too!

The band members, accompanied with still lively twins, followed Jesse on the upper floor and into his room. The turquoise-haired boy then proceeded to introduce all of his guitars by names, astonishing even Yusei by the fact he has eight really expensive instruments.

\- I know it's silly to name them, but they are my babies so don't take it seriously... - Jesse eventually giggled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

\- Why would that be weird? Believe it or not, but all of us here name our instruments, even Yusei! He calls his drums Lady Stardust!

\- Jaden! - Yusei rose his voice ever so slightly, his blue eyes not being able to meet anyone else's.

\- Jaden's right, that's not weird... - Atem said as he put his guitar case on the floor and unzipped it. - I also gave a name to my bad boy. Meet Apophis.

Jesse's jaw literally dropped on the floor when he saw a completely black and shiny bass guitar with small golden snake detail on its torso.

\- Oh my god... - he breathed - This is such a rarity! This guitar costs fortune! Even I would be in trouble if I wanted to purchase it! Where did you get it!?

\- My father got it for me for my 14th birthday, I was really thrilled to have it. Come, you can hold it. - Atem nudged, younger being completely taken by a beautiful guitar, so taken he was afraid to even touch it. - But as you can see, it's the same model as your guitars only this one was a special edition and was made only one of a kind. I'm lucky I managed to get it.

\- I can't still believe you did, I'm so flattered to be in presence of such beauty...

\- Looks like you do like Jesse at the end of the day, eh, Atem? - Yugi said with a chuckle while observing their interaction.

\- Uh... - Egyptian rubbed his ears in embarrassment before clearing his throat and saying in a determined voice: - Hey, Jesse. Jaden told me you would like to join our band. Is that true?

The boy was yet again taken aback by that question but he quickly straightened up and his eyes locked with Atem's.

\- At first, I didn't know how to respond to that question... - Jesse started - I do have some live performance experience from back in the States but I was never in a real band... but the idea of actually having fun while playing and hanging out with cool guys like you really changed my perspective and... nothing would make me happier if you'd take me in.

There was a long pause in which everyone anticipated Atem's response, even twins were fidgety beyond belief, Leo being ready to throw hands in case Atem insults his older brother.

But Atem instead walked up to the orange bass guitar on the stand and picked it up, handing it to Jesse.

\- Then show me your skill. Here and now.

Flabbergasted, Jesse's mouth fell agape only to nod a few seconds later and sit on his bed. After tuning Amber, he hit the first cord, Jaden immediately recognizing the song _I love the Night_ by Blue Oyster Cult.

As Jesse played slow but complex cords and tones, Yugi noticed Atem's leg tapping on the wooden floor. _Don't tell me..._

When the next part came along, Egyptian took a deep breath and started singing:

_That night her kiss_   
_told me it was over_   
_I walked out late_   
_Into the dark_

Jesse looked up in surprise but didn't lose track of his cords, his hands staying in perfect sync as Atem's perfect baritone started the next verse:

_The misty gloom_   
_Seems to soak up my sorrow_   
_The further I went on_   
_I felt a spreading calm_

Both boys suddenly heard another guitar joining in, Jaden sitting on the floor and playing his Red Alien. He accompanied Atem's voice with a slightly higher tone, the next verse reaching almost perfect harmony:

_But suddenly my eyes were bathed in white_   
_And a lovely lady in white_   
_Was by my side_   
_She said:"Like me I see you're walking alone._   
_Won't you please stay?"_   
_I couldn't look away_

Someone was giving rhythm to the whole song and when boys looked to the right they saw Yusei sitting on top of a big, wooden box, his skilled hands hitting the back of the box as his legs tapped on the floor as if he was playing his drums. Yugi also joined in, his portable keyboard giving a final and gentle yet depressing tone to the whole song.

Atem and Jaden smiled together with Jesse as they started to sing the chorus:

_She said_   
_"I love the night_   
_The day is okay_   
_And the sun can be fun_   
_But I live_   
_To see those rays slip away"_

After a long time, Atem felt as if he was enjoying music to the fullest. All of his doubts disappeared completely as he enjoyed this moment where five of then played and sung the last verse in unison:

_"I love the night_   
_There's so much I can show_   
_And give to you_   
_If you will welcome me_   
_Tonight"_

When the last cord was played, boys stayed silent for a moment, only looking at each other with amazed yet shocked expressions.

Then Leo and Luna started clapping, the little boy having tears of joy in his eyes.

\- This was awesome. You guys are awesome! ALL OF THIS IS AWESOME!

Boys chuckled at Leo's reaction, Jaden suddenly becoming rather serious as he looked up at Atem:

\- So? Is he okay to join?

Egyptian didn't say anything at first but as he approached the turquoise-haired boy, the tension in the room suddenly increased. Jesse could feel cold sweat breaking on his skin but then older spoke:

\- To be honest, I didn't trust you at all. But this little performance proved to me not only that you're able to follow my singing and that you have great composure and concentration but also that you really love music. - Atem's deep voice echoed the room, everyone expecting his next sentence eagerly. - Plus, you'll give me space to practice my singing more.

With that, Atem rose and offered his hand, Jesse immediately shaking it with starry, hopeful eyes.

\- Welcome to _Crimson Thorns_ , Jesse Anderson. Don't disappoint me.

\- Never! - turquoise-haired boy exclaimed as he launched himself up and hugged his new leader, Atem so shocked by that gesture he couldn't even move.

The whole room erupted in laughter, even Yusei was giggling a little.

This was definitely the start of a new chapter in their lives. Now, they only needed to see where this new path will take them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: April 6th 2020
> 
> Stay safe!


	8. After Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes I made while writing!
> 
> Focus on Jaden x Jesse but also a bit of Kaiba x Kisara and Jack x Carly

\- Wooooo! – Jaden hit the last cord on his Red Alien and jumped in the air, the other four boys ending the song along with him.

\- This was really good! Great job, everyone! – Yugi said with a smile as he grabbed a small towel next to him and wiped the sweat off of his fingers, Yusei just nodding at him as he stretched behind his drums while using one of the drum sticks as a perfect scratcher for his back.

\- You guys really are amazing. I can’t believe you’ve never performed anywhere… - Jesse commented with amazement, fat drops of sweat rimming down his temples and nose as he put down his yellow bass Topaz.

\- You still need to adjust but it wasn’t bad. You’re a bit too slow for our pace. – Atem said in a quiet but stern voice as he drank from his almost empty water bottle.

\- But admit it, leader, you were so into it. – brunette commented with a cheeky smile. – You totally looked like a rock star while you were singing.

\- Oh shut up! – Egyptian growled under his voice while throwing the empty bottle at the younger. – I always look like a rock star. Plus, I complimented your boy, what else do you want?

\- To be astonished by him! – Jaden exclaimed as he suddenly jumped on the turquoise-haired boy’s back, Jesse barely holding his balance. But all brunette received in response was Yugi’s nervous chuckle, Yusei shaking his head and Atem staring daggers at him.

\- You shouldn’t underestimate this kind of compliment from Atem. – shortest warned. – You’ll just need to get better from now on.

Jesse and Jaden exchanged looks and grinned at each other, Atem feeling his skin crawl.

\- Two of you are so similar it’s creepy. Get a room already.

\- Are we done for today? It’s almost 9 PM. – Yusei suddenly asked as he looked down at his phone, his drum sticks already in their case.

\- Oh shoot, Atem, we better go! – Yugi exclaimed. – I promised to play bridge with grandpa today and if I’m late to it, he’ll be really mad.

\- Can I come and play too? – older asked only to receive an enthusiastic nod from Yugi.

After that boys packed up quickly and greeted Yubel on their way out, they all stopped for a short moment in front of Jaden’s building to make plans for the next rehearsal.

\- Okay, I and Yusei are both at school until 6 PM because of clubs. What about others? – Atem asked, Yugi being the first one to raise his hand:

\- I have to help out grandpa at the shop for a while but I can pretty much go whenever I want.

\- I have work until six too. – Jaden said with a sigh.

\- I have my club activities until 4:30 PM. – Jesse responded, the leader now rubbing his chin as he thought of what to do.

\- Okay, we can play at my place since it’s closer to Jaden’s job and our school. But someone needs to bring Yusei’s drums over…

\- I can do it! I can borrow dad’s driver for the day. – turquoise-haired boy volunteered, evoking a discreet chuckle from Atem. _Anything just to get on my good side…_

\- Is that okay, Jaden? – Egyptian questioned only to receive that cheeky grin in response:

\- Of course, it is! I’ll tell Yubel to let him in and help if needed.

\- Yugi, can you open the garage when he brings the drums? – Atem turned to the shorter boy and Yugi just nodded as he took out a batch of keys and jingled with them.

\- Okay, then it’s settled. See you all at my place tomorrow, 6:30. DON’T BE LATE!

\- Yes, leader~ - four boys said in unison before they went their separate ways, Yugi and Atem towards the bus station one block away and Yusei towards the subway that was just around the corner.

\- Aren’t you going with any of them? – Jaden asked once he realized Jesse was still standing next to him.

\- Ah, I’m waiting for dad’s driver to pick me up. You can go inside, don’t mind me-

\- Don’t be silly. This ain’t a really nice neighborhood and I don’t want you to be jumped by some pickpocketer. – brunette said with a chuckle as he leaned on the wall next to Jesse, older chuckling in response.

\- You’re my knight, Jaden Yuki.

Two of them then fell into fits of amused laughter as the chilly night breeze brushed over them, making them both shiver slightly.

The silence between them seemed slightly tense for some reason, Jesse side-looking the shorter boy every so often.

\- You know, I’m really glad you joined our band. The atmosphere is immediately more relaxed. Plus, it seems my pals really like you too.

\- You think so?

\- Yeah, absolutely! – Jaden grinned again. – Last time I heard Atem praise someone was when Yusei first showed his skill with drums when we just created the band three years ago. You’re really something.

\- Oh thank god… - Jesse sighed. – But I’m also really glad to be a part of this. It’s been a while since I felt this… accepted I guess?

\- Why do you say that? Did something happen? – Jaden asked in a concerned tone, his head completely turned towards the older.

\- Not really… - the turquoise-haired boy responded with a sour chuckle. – You know how it is in schools for rich kids if you don’t act according to trends or have a personality, you’re immediately expelled from all social groups. But don’t worry, nothing like that happened ever since I came to Japan… mostly thanks to you and those three guys.

Their eyes locked for a long moment, Jaden suddenly raising his hand and putting it on the nape of older’s neck and pulling their heads together as their foreheads touched. Jesse’s heart suddenly skipped a beat and he could feel his cheeks suddenly becoming hot as he listened to the brunette’s velvety whisper:

\- I hope you never feel like that ever again. I’ll make sure you don’t…

Jesse realized he could feel younger’s breath on his lips and their noses almost brushed against one another. Jaden seemed to realize the same thing as his bright brown eyes opened completely but he didn’t move away.

Instead, he started pulling Jesse closer, their lips a few inches away-

\- Jaaaaaaaaaden~! – familiar female voice could suddenly be heard from the other side of the street as two boys jumped away from one another, Jesse’s face red all over while brunette covered his mouth and widened his eyes, both of them in disbelief. _Were we just about to…?!_

\- Hey, Jaden! I’m talking to you! – Blair yelled towards her friend, her eyebrows slightly frowned as she came closer and closer.

\- Oh, h-hey Blair… - brunette responded with a nervous chuckle, his eyes looking at Jesse every moment they got. – What’s up?

\- Don’t you remember?! I told you earlier I’ll come to drop off some cookies I made! – girl said as she swung a pretty pink bag in front of older’s eyes, the smell of chocolate enveloping the air.

\- Ah, right! Sorry, I forgot! Thank you.

\- Who’s this? – Blair suddenly asked as she spotted Jesse, his face still slightly blushy and his posture overly tense as he gripped his guitar case stronger.

\- H-hi, I’m Jesse Anderson. I’m a new member of _Crimson Thorns,_ nice to meet you… - Jesse said in a sweet tone as he offered his hand, the girl shaking it half-heartedly as she eyed him from top to bottom.

\- And why are you still here? Don’t you see me and Jaden are busy here? – she retorted, Jesse not sure what to say to that statement.

\- No need to be rude, Blair. He’s just waiting for his lift. – Jaden explained while giving apologetic look to the older, Jesse chuckling slightly as he realized what girl’s thing was.

\- And he needs to be so close to you to wait? – Blair pouted as she grabbed Jaden’s upper arm, her eyes giving a death glare to the turquoise-haired boy.

\- Blair, please…

\- Oh, little pest! I didn’t know you were here! – Yubel suddenly said as she opened the door to the apartment building, her face showcasing the sourest expression Jesse has ever seen.

\- I’m glad to see you too, Yubel!

A car suddenly honked and everyone jumped, Jesse relieved to be pulled out of that weird situation.

\- Oh, I better go! See you tomorrow at Atem’s, Jaden!

\- You mean at school too, right?! – Jaden yelled back to Jesse, older nodding in response before disappearing behind the corner and quickly entering the car.

\- What’s the rush, young master? – the driver questioned as he noticed Jesse huffing and puffing.

\- Oh, nothing really… - he responded, his head still spinning from that whole ordeal that just took place. _What would even happen if Blair didn’t come at that moment?..._

\- If you say so…- the man on the front seat stated as he started the car and drove off, Jesse’s light green eyes focusing on passing street lights, anything really, just to soothe this sudden heat that had enveloped his body…

_What just happened…_

***

Kisara stretched her legs and arms as she got up from her seat, professor Hopkins’ history lesson being longer than it needed to be. Luckily, it was lunchtime and she could finally take a walk in the schoolyard.

\- Kisa, coming with me to the cafeteria? – Vivian called out to the blue-haired girl but Kisara rose her bento box and smiled in apology, Chinese nodding in response and leaving with three other girls.

\- Aki, do you want to eat outside with me? – girl patted her friend’s shoulder, Akiza looking up only for a moment.

\- Sorry, I have to solve this math problem, I don’t want to get a penalty for not completing homework.

\- That’s fine. Just make sure to eat something before lunch ends, okay?

The burgundy-haired girl nodded absent-mindedly and went back to scribbling in her notebook, Kisara slowly strolling out of the classroom, joining the river of students that were either walking towards the cafeteria in the basement or the school exit. The girl quickly made a stop by her dressing locker and took out a small blue parasol before finally exiting in the front yard.

Even though she enjoyed spending time in the open, she needed to make sure she doesn’t get any burns while being exposed even to the weakest rays of the sun. Her albinism maybe seemed aesthetically pleasing to other people, but it wasn’t really gentle towards her eyes or skin.

Kisara looked around and found a perfect spot to eat her lunch at: there was a solitary cherry tree at the very top of a small hill which surrounded the school, its blossoms giving a perfect amount of shadow for her to put down her parasol plus no one seemed to notice that spot just yet.

She quickly ran up to the tree, her breath already shortening from that little strain but she managed to reach her destination in time. Now to sit down and see what grandma made-

\- Oh my God, sorry! I thought there’s no one here! – girl exclaimed as she walked around the huge tree, a familiar brown-haired boy rising his eyes from the book he was reading.

\- Sit here if you want, I don’t care. – he said in a cold voice as he returned his attention to the book, Kisara just then noticing a small notebook beside him and his smartphone which seemed to constantly buzz.

She shrugged her shoulders and sat a few feet away from him, her dark blue eyes gazing at his tall figure every so often. But once she opened her lunch box, the smell of delicious food completely overtook her attention. Grandma really outdid herself that day with bacon-wrapped fried shrimp, a bit of potato salad, some cherry tomatoes, tamagoyaki, and rice garnished with sesame seeds.

_Time to eat!_

But as she was about to take her first bite, she could hear someone’s stomach growl and she barely managed to keep in her chuckle.

\- You’re not eating anything, Kaiba-senpai?

The boy seemed slightly flabbergasted by her question but his face soon turned as stoic as always.

\- I don’t have time for that now. And how do you know my name anyway? Are you one of those crazy stalker girls that tend to follow me around?

\- How rude! – Kisara pouted before stuffing one tomato in her mouth. As she swallowed her first bite, she said in an annoyed voice: - You say all that even though you know me well from all those recitals we performed at together.

\- What recitals?

\- Many of them. – she explained as their eyes locked together, Kisara just then realizing how beautiful his eyes actually were. – The last one was a Christmas Charity concert more than one year ago. I was still in middle school and we were there as winners of a choir contest earlier in the year. I sang a solo and you followed me on the piano.

Seto looked away for a moment as he tried to remember that particular recital only to look at her again in a disinterested manner.

\- Ah, right… - he said in an even and stern voice. – You’re that girl that loves to play shamisen, right? Kisaragi?

\- Correct. – she responded proudly. – And why did you say “shamisen” as if it’s some kind of trash?

\- Because it is. – he said as he returned his eyes to the pages of the book, Kisara now being rather pissed. – It doesn’t sound good and it’s too old-fashioned to be used in modern music of any kind.

\- Oh, I’m sorry for not being to your taste, president Kaiba. – she said mockingly as she turned around and returned to her lunch, rice, and potato salad managing to soothe her nerves a little.

\- Why do you need to be sarcastic? It’s true.

\- Whatever you say, oh big president.

\- Stop it.

\- Will not.

Seto let out a loud sigh before getting up on his feet and tapping his uniform to get rid of the grass and few pink petals that landed on his pants and blazer, his deadly stare piercing through Kisara’s skull.

\- I don’t have time for your childish game-

\- At least take something from here… - she said as she rose her lunch box, tamagoyaki, rice, and shrimp still being untouched. – I’ll feel bad if you faint and I know you’ll forget to eat again.

\- Why do you want to help me if you’re being so rude? – he asked with a perplexed expression.

\- Because I want to. – she responded with a determined voice while locking their eyes together again. – I hate the fact you insulted my shamisen, but I still consider you a talented musician and acquaintance at least. Plus, I want to ease your stress at least a little, considering you have so much to do now that you’re new C.E.O. …

For the longest moment, the two of them just stared at each other, Kisara’s hand already hurting from holding it in the air for so long.

But he finally reached into her lunch box and took one shrimp out of it. With a smile she observed him as he walked away from her, not even minding that he didn’t thank her for the food.

Kisara shook her head once she was left alone, second shrimp somehow tasting even better.

She expected him to be rude and cold but the fact he took something from her when he “didn’t even know her” showed her he wasn’t just a frigid monster on the inside too, or at least, he hinted at that fact.

But she was still really mad about him insulting her beloved shamisen. She and her girls have been using that instrument in their music for six months now and their fans loved the sound of it. She was sure Kaiba would also love the sound of it if he gave shamisen a chance…

But maybe one day, stars will align so that he can hear her play that beautiful instrument…

***

\- Stop here! All of you! – Kaiba yelled out over the music, his whole band seizing to play their instruments and Serenity stopping to sing. – Chazz, your guitar is off-key again. Jack, you’re rushing again. Aster, you’re too slow. Serenity, drink some more water, your voice sounds like a brush paper against old-as-ass wood.

\- And how about a short pause, boss? – Jack mumbled under his breath, his hands already hurting like crazy and his palms constantly becoming sweatier.

\- All you guys want is slack off-

\- Um, big bro?

Mokuba’s quiet voice stopped Kaiba from spitting insults at all four of them, brunette turning towards the door of the huge studio.

\- What is it, Mokuba?

\- Carly is here to see Jack and she says she brought you all some food. Can I let her in?

The leader was about to decline but Jack and everyone else already relaxed their bodies and put down their instruments. _Ah, there’s no use now anyway…_

\- Sure. – he said half-heartedly as he turned off his keyboard – You have fifteen minutes, no second more to spare. Clear?

\- Yes, boss! – everyone exclaimed in unison before their leader stood up from the chair he sat on and went towards the door.

\- Uh, sorry for intruding… - green-haired girl passed by Mokuba as he opened the door slightly more, Carly being right in front of Seto Kaiba himself. – Uh, h-hi, senpai. I brought a bit for you too-

\- I don’t need it. Move.

Both her and Mokuba moved out of the way for him, his looming and intimidating presence spreading everywhere around him as he walked down the hall.

\- You can give that to me, I’ll make sure he eats it. – Mokuba said with an apologetic smile and reached his hands out, the girl immediately handing him the paper bag.

\- Thank you and I’m sorry…

\- Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure others are very grateful to you! – little boy chuckled before following after his big brother, Carly now entering deeper into the studio.

\- Oh, welcome Carly! – Jack said with a smile as he reached out his arm, his girlfriend taking the invitation and hugging him immediately.

\- What did you bring us today? – Chazz rumbled as he proceeded to tune his guitar, Serenity shooting him a dark look.

\- That’s not nice behavior of you, Chazz. – she said in a scolding tone.

\- What? I’m hungry!

\- Of course, of course… - Aster chuckled, black-haired boy, staring daggers at him just upon hearing older’s voice.

\- You have something to say, huh, smart guy?!

\- I-I brought some sandwiches! They’re stuffed with egg, mozzarella, and some spinach. Two for each!

\- Hand that over! – Chazz jumped off his seat and rushed towards the girl, Carly not even being able to react properly as he grabbed the paper bag and started stuffing a sandwich in his mouth like a real glutton.

Aster and Serenity were much more polite and thanked their food properly before they both sat on a sofa in the far corner of the studio and started eating.

\- How’s school so far? – Jack asked as he bit into his own sandwich, Carly now sitting on his right leg as she shared his portion.

\- It’s fine for now. There are more guys in my class than girls and they all seem very fun. The teachers are great too…

\- I’m glad to hear that… - he said in a quieter tone as he removed her glasses from her nose slightly and kissed her nose. – You know you can come to me if anything happens, right?

\- I-I-I-I know! – she muttered, her face completely red and her cheeks burning.

\- I think I’m going to barf… - Chazz commented subtly only for Jack to throw both of his drum sticks at his head.

\- Do you have a problem with them, Chazzling? – Aster mocked him while Serenity shook her head at the black-haired boy’s actions.

\- It’s just disgusting… Find a room where I don’t have to watch you be all lovey-dovey.

\- Well, find a girlfriend of your own and get off our back! And if you continue to annoy me, I’ll just continue to annoy you! – Jack retorted as he hugged Carly tighter, the girl already short on breath.

Their bickering lasted for a few more minutes until Aster took over the mockery over Chazz so Jack could return his attention to Carly.

\- You guys really get along. – she commented with a chuckle. – Also, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you play. You’re always so dashing.

Jack chuckled proudly and kissed the girl’s forehead this time:

\- Just watch me, I’ll yet again be the best of the best.

Carly chuckled and leaned on his shoulder with his strong arms around her.

This whole year started off great: school seemed great, she met some new friends and she’ll finally get to spend more time with Jack.

Nothing to worry about…

***

**_ ARC 1: THREE BANDS - END _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: April 16th 2020


	9. Fantasy Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShinganCrimsonZ's song from "Show by Rock!!", "New World Order", will be mentioned in this chapter.

\- Girl, you look like you rose from the grave a few hours ago, are you okay? – Mai commented as she and Alexis climbed up the stairs towards the third floor, the fourth period starting in about ten minutes' time.

\- Don’t ask. – other blonde sighed. – Professor Banner dumped so much homework on us this weekend, we’re having a mock exam at professor Crowler’s class now and tennis training today will be nasty because other club mates are preparing for the fall championships.

\- Oh wow, you really have it rough…

\- But the worst thing of all is… - Alexis said in a sinister tone as she lowered her head, older blonde expecting to hear the news about aliens landing in her back yard. But then the younger girl suddenly rose her head and whined loudly: - I didn’t get to see Zane this whole weekend!

Mai tried her best not to roll her eyes but considering how much Zane meant to her friend, she wasn’t surprised by her reaction. They had very limited time together as it was, with him usually skipping school in order to prepare for his concerts or competitions and him traveling around. Alexis wanted to spend every free moment with him…

\- Now, now… - blonde patted her friend on the back as they slowly reached the second floor. – He’ll be home for this whole month, no? Plus, you attend the same class, you’ll have other chances.

\- I really hope so. But I don’t want to embarrass him in front of our classmates, I’m sure he doesn’t want us to be lovey-dovey in public…

\- Did you ask him whether he thinks that’s weird? – Mai asked with one of her eyebrows rising up and when her friend shyly shook her head, blonde snorted and said: - You two need to talk about stuff like that, it’ll make your relationship so much better-

\- Throw it here, Tristan! WHOA! – Joey yelled as he appeared from around the corner, the boy stepping on his right foot in the wrong way which sent him flying forward, right towards Mai and Alexis.

\- Watch where you’re going! – Mai barked as she extended her hands and pushed the boy, shielding her friend from a direct hit. Joey tottered backward, landing right on his butt just when Tristan, Yugi, and Bakura appeared from around the corner as well.

\- Wow, are you okay, Joey? – Yugi asked as he helped his friend up, other two boys noticing Mai’s furious expression and defensive position, Alexis just looking at everything with confusion.

\- I’m fine but this woman’s pushin’ way too hard. She almost killed me!

\- If you didn’t play fetch in the hallways, this wouldn’t happen! – Mai scolded, her stance not relaxing for even a second. – Honestly, Joseph Wheeler, both you and your friends are idiots. Do you need to kill somebody before you see that for yourself?

\- Who’re ya calling an idiot?! – Joey barked back himself, blonde now fully ready to battle the older girl. – I’m sorry for almost pushin’ yer friend, but ye also didn’t need to push me so hard! Ye just want an excuse to argue with me!

\- I don’t need an excuse, you just ask for it. You know why? Because you’re an idiot!

\- Don’t call me that, ya hear me?! – boy yelled, being all up in Mai’s face at this point but the older didn’t budge and just chuckled.

\- Are you really bothered by that word? Is that the only thing your tiny brain can comprehend?

\- Mai, that’s enough. Nothing happened and we’re both fine. – Alexis pulled the girl’s hand, seeing this whole thing will get out of control if she doesn’t do something.

Two blondes continued to stare at each other for another few moments as the rest of the onlookers tried to predict the outcome of this whole mess but Mai eventually sighed and followed Alexis towards the next set of stairs.

\- There’s no point in arguing with you, you’re just too dumb to understand what you did wrong. So typical for an airhead like you.

\- Oh shut up already! – Joey barked back at her, girls already being halfway up the stairs. – Why would ya care anyway?! Ye only care 'bout how to do that mane of yers and how to screw with dudes!

\- Joey! – Yugi called his friend out for his words but all the blonde received from the girl was a death glare over the shoulder and a hair flip as she continued to climb up the stairs.

\- You’re really a maniac, you know that, Joey? – Tristan said in a shaky voice. – No one argues with Mai Valentine. She’ll eat you for breakfast.

\- Oh please… - the blonde snorted as he turned around and walked towards their classroom. – A girl like that would never be able to chew me up. I’d never stoop that low…

Yugi kept looking back and forth between the stairs and his group of friends, hoping something like this will never happen again. But considering how stubborn and graze both Joey and Mai were, if they ever cross paths again there’ll be blood.

Shorter boy didn’t really know why his friend disliked Mai that much but he always looked for a chance to argue with her, no matter how small the matter was. And that continued for the whole past year…

Yugi chuckled as he remembered what his grandpa used to tell him when he was a little kid. _Maybe he likes her, that could be the reason he’s so mean…_

_Well, I really hope that’s the case. I don’t want to attend someone’s funeral soon…_

***

\- What’s taking Alexis so long? – Akiza questioned as she finished tuning her guitar, both Kisara and Mai being ready to start playing.

\- I have no idea. She sent me a message after classes that she got an interesting idea for the band and she’s apparently looking into that something before she arrives here. – Mai explained while throwing one of the drum sticks in the air and catching them.

\- New idea for a band? Like a new gig or something? – Kisara questioned but just when the blonde was about to respond to the other girl, the bell on Mai’s apartment blared.

A few minutes later, Alexis entered their small improvised studio in Mai’s apartment, the girl being all huffy from running.

\- Sorry for being late, I missed the bus from downtown and I had to run to catch the subway.

\- It’s okay. Now spit it out! What idea do you have? – Akiza stood up and came closer to the older girl, the burgundy-haired girl being both excited and anxious about her friend’s response.

But Alexis just chuckled and pulled something out of her bag, a flayer for some festival…

\- Ta-daaah~! – blonde chirped. – In this year and a half of our existence as a band we did have many gigs but we never performed at the festival, right? Why not give it a shot?

Akiza went pale as soon as she saw the name of the festival.

\- Lex, this is Sakura festival… - she whispered in a shaky voice. – The biggest rock festival in our region. Over ten thousand people will be there…

\- Well duh! That’s the point! We need some more exposure! – Mai said in an excited voice as she took the flayer from the other girl’s hands. – It says here any band can apply as long as they exist for longer than a year and had at least one gig in front of the audience. I don’t see why not participate-

All girls went silent once they saw Akiza’s tensed expression, her eyes suddenly sharpening as thick drops of sweat slid down her face.

\- Aki, we don’t have to perform if you don’t want to… - Kisara said as she put her hand on her friend’s shoulder, burgundy-haired girl lowering her head as her body trembled.

\- No, I want to perform… but I’m scared. What if someone recognizes me despite me wearing a mask? I know it’s the same thing as when we do gigs, but this is a huge festival…

\- No, we get it… - Mai said as she walked behind her two younger friends and embraced them around their shoulders. – But your dad will have to find out eventually. Now, I don’t say “Go on that stage and show off your face” but you should definitely try and take this opportunity by the horns and not let go.

\- Mai’s right. – Alexis nodded. – In three years of our friendship, I’ve never seen someone as passionate about music as you are and I really want for people to hear the songs you composed and to hear your wonderful singing voice. Because all of us believe you can be a star.

\- But, of course, if you think it’s still too early for us, we’ll wait until the next opportunity arises. – Kisara said with a smile while the other two nodded in affirmation, Akiza’s eyes now watering not because of stress but because of everything those girls had said…

At that moment in her life, those three girls were her everything. They took care of her, were her major support and her biggest fans… and she never really did something for them in return. All three of them loved music as much as she did and to hold them back just because she was scared to get out of her comfort zone was more than unfair.

She wanted for her friends to be in the spotlight as well because without their skill Akiza wouldn’t be able to perform the way she did and she wouldn’t be able to be the person she wanted to be if there wasn’t for their support.

\- No… - burgundy-haired girl eventually mouthed before raising her eyes and looking at all three of her friends. – We’re going to perform there. I’ll need some time to prepare myself mentally but we’ll definitely show them what we’re made of.

Girls were silent and dumbfounded for a moment but then all three of them screamed in excitement and hugged the youngest girl.

\- You’ll see, we’ll be awesome! You’ll be awesome! – Kisara said through loud chuckles while Mai messed her and Akiza’s hair.

The joyful atmosphere lasted for the next few minutes after which Akiza pushed the girls off her and towards their instruments.

\- Now we need to decide what to perform, right? – youngest asked while picking up her Black Rose. – Anyone has any ideas?

\- How about we first fill in this paper and send it first thing in the morning, applications are due by the end of this week. – Alexis said as she pulled yet another neatly folded paper from her bag. - We need a band name, name of all the members-

The doorbell suddenly blared once again and the girls exchanged confused looks.

\- Did you order something, Mai? – Kisara questioned but blonde just shook her head and headed out to open the door.

\- Maybe it’s one of those door-to-door preachers. – Akiza said with a chuckle, remembering that one time when her friend pretended to be a foreigner just to confuse the preachers.

\- Pour some hot water on them, Mai! – Alexis yelled with a giggle only for the door to the studio to suddenly open, Mai wearing a rather puzzled expression on her face.

\- Lex, it’s for you…

The younger blonde looked towards the door only to see her boyfriend Zane standing there and smiling at her lightly, girl’s chest immediately filling with sheer happiness.

\- Oh my God! – she yelled as she catapulted herself at him and hugged him, Zane barely holding his balance. – What are you doing here?! I thought you’ll have practice until late today!

\- Goodwin let us off earlier today and I had three hours to spare so I figured I’d like to see you. – he said in an even tone, his face only giving a hint of his affection towards his girlfriend.

But for Alexis that was more than enough. Zane was never a man of sweet words or overly sweet expressions, but when he needed to _show_ his affection, he always knew what to do. Even that day, he knew she was feeling lonely without him…

\- Do you want to listen to us play? Your girlfriend is getting better and better. – Mai said with a wink as she finally sat behind her Purple Harpie, drumsticks ready to jam.

\- Sure. – Zane chuckled and sat on a chair in the far corner, a faint blush being present on Alexis’s cheeks as she reached her keyboard.

\- What will we play? Should we do our usual rounds until Akiza decides what to play? – Kisara questioned, already grabbing onto her shamisen but the burgundy-haired girl stopped her with one rising of her hand.

\- I know what we’ll play… - she said with a cunning smile. – You wanted me to go all out with my performance so what’s a better choice than a song I wrote while being pissed at the overall situation in my life? Let everyone feel my rage!

Girls exchanged looks and started giggling, Alexis turning on her keyboard while Kisara exchanged shamisen for her bass guitar, girls finally set to shake the whole building with their powerful music…

***

Later the same day, Atem was sitting in his room and was bored out of his mind.

He had set himself on writing some new songs for _Crimson Thorns_ to play, especially now when Jesse had learned all the songs they had performed so far. But so far nothing came to his mind, his brain was completely blank and dead from all things that happened in school for the past two weeks. He had so much school work he didn’t have any time to hang out with Yugi or anyone else and he was rarely leaving the house which gave the twins more openings to annoy the crap out of him.

But he couldn’t just ditch assignments given to him, especially now. He couldn’t get bad grades because his father would be mad…

However, even his greatest outlet at stressful times, songwriting, wasn’t helping him this time. His inspiration just wouldn’t kick in.

With an annoyed growl, Atem pushed himself from his working table and reached his guitar case. He fetched his song notebook and looked through some of his previous ideas, hoping those would help a little.

But instead of help, he flipped to the page where he buried his first love song for Yugi named _New World Order._ He wrote that song while they were still in middle school and he was feeling really angsty and edgy at the time, really typical teenage stuff.

And when he started reading the lyrics, he could still recall that heavy sensation of loneliness he was feeling and how he hoped Yugi would somehow help him get out of that.

_With your hand you_

_Grasp my shaking fingers_

_The deep wound I clung to_

_Was melted by your big heart_

_Then change the world_

_If our meeting was, maybe,_

_An attempt at non-stop tragedy_

_I definitely won't regret it_

_A carelessly laughing angel_

_My lovely angel_

\- Aaaaaah, idiot! – Atem yelled and threw the notebook across the room, his face burning with embarrassment.

If Yugi was to hear that song or see those lyrics, he’d most definitely give him an embarrassed look and would probably never contact him again. Atem didn’t want to confess his love like that, it was too cheesy, too horrible, too sweet, too... edgy!

He needed something real, something that can show Yugi how much he appreciates him as a person and someone he’d loved for the past decade…

\- _Atemu?_

The boy quickly jumped on his feet and hid the notebook as he heard Mana’s voice on the other side of the door, his heart beating like crazy.

\- What is it? – he asked in an annoyed tone only to receive a very audible huff in return.

\- _No need to be so hostile right off the bat! I just wanted to ask you for advice on… a certain matter…_

Atem’s eyebrows rose as his eyes squinted, noticing a very specific tone in his friend’s voice. With a small smirk, the boy stood up and unlocked the door, Mana entering the room while still wearing her school uniform.

\- It’s about Mahad, right?

\- CLOSE THE DOOR FIRST, DAMN IT!

Atem giggled mischievously and did as she said only to sit on his bed and cross his legs while waiting for Mana to speak.

\- So? What’s wrong with him?

The girl fidgeted on her seat for a little while, looking everywhere else but Atem only to finally mutter:

\- Well… after he returned from Egypt one month ago… I realized how much I… I actually like him… and how much I missed him… s-so-

\- So you came here to ask me what to do about it? – he finished the girl’s sentence for her, Mana shooting him a dark look.

\- Sometimes I really hate the fact you know me so well. – she growled but lowered her head in agreement. – Please help me! I have no idea what to do! I always get so nervous when I try to talk to him!

Atem crossed his arms above his chest, not really sure what to tell her. Being in love and infatuated wasn’t the same thing and he didn’t exactly know how to categorize Mana’s feelings, but he also knew that confessing to one’s crush wasn’t an easy task, he’s been trying for the past ten years to do just that…

With a sigh boy stretched his arms and threw his head backward, his baggy shirt feeling rather loose on his back.

\- So? What should I do? – Mana pressed.

\- Nothing for now. If you believe you really do like him in a romantic way see what’s the best way to confess your real feelings but also take into consideration his opinion of you. Also, look for perfect timing, you’ll know when that time comes. I can’t really tell you much because I myself wasn’t still able to confess to my only love…

For the longest moment silence lingered in the air between the two friends. Then suddenly Mana jumped on her feet and smiled widely, her eyes glowing with determination.

\- I have a perfect plan! Just watch me, my dear friend! Thank you for listening to me!

With those words girl ran out of the room, Atem having a very heavy and uneasy feeling in his gut about her next move. He loved Mana very much, but sometimes she’d take things and blow them out of proportion or would understand certain things in a completely different way.

The boy hoped everything will end up being fine in the end but he couldn’t really guarantee anything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: April 19th 2020


	10. Faith and Pray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter! Sorry for being late a bit!  
> Biggest focus on Yami x Yugi.  
> Enjoy!

It's been almost two weeks since Jesse had joined _Crimson Thorns_ and he had to admit: he was loving every moment of playing with those guys.

Of course, the fact that Jaden was with him more than before only made rehearsals more entertaining but the other guys were also great: Yusei seemed like a quiet and antisocial kid at first but after Jesse got to talk to him a little, he realized younger was actually really wise and observant, especially when it comes to other people's emotions and he always seemed to know what to say in the right moment. Yugi was always nice and smiley with Jesse and was always willing to take a joke but was also willing to scold anyone who went overboard with joking or slacking off.

Atem however... well, it's not that Jesse didn't like him, it just seemed as if the leader still didn't quite accept his presence in his precious band. But according to Jaden's and Yugi's words, he just needed some time to get used to the whole situation, he was never good at accepting new people in his group of friends...

_I really don't want to impose on his highness's precious personal space, but now I'm also part of that band..._

Turquoise-haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed his family car pulling in front of the school gate. It was almost 5 PM and Jesse's body was completely sore from tennis practice, professor Trudge really not going easy on them now when seniors needed to prepare for competition in the fall. Still, he wasn't so tired that he needed to skip rehearsal later that day...

\- Hi there, Smith. – Jesse greeted the driver as he jumped in the car, his body just relaxing on the leather seats as he closed his eyes and tried to rest a little.

\- Good day, young master. How was school?

\- Okay, I'm tired. – he responded as he pulled the phone out of his bag.

\- Will you be able to attend rehearsal today? – the man in the front seat asked as he started driving down the street, confused faces of other kids who attended Domino High amusing Jesse no end.

\- I'm going to the rehearsal, you don't even have to ask me that. The only exception is if I'm dying.

\- Understood. – driver chuckled before silence enveloped the car, Jesse directing his attention to his phone and social media.

He really liked the life he had here in Domino City. He found so many new friends, his siblings spent much more time outside and were cheerful about going to school, he was playing music which was one of his greatest passions and he met Jaden...

Jesse could feel his throat suddenly becoming really dry and tight as he remembered what happened after his first rehearsal with _Crimson Thorns..._

That tense atmosphere after 10 PM in front of younger's apartment building, their faces so close and trembling with anticipation of what comes next, Blair's arrival...

Honestly, what would've happened if that girl didn't come at the time she did? Would they really...

Jesse shook his head, now aware his face was burning hot just because of the memory of that event.

But regardless of what happened that day, Jaden didn't seem to be bothered by it in the slightest. They still talked, as usual, they laughed and teased other people whenever they could, they hung out during lunch break and breaks on rehearsals, they were still texting non-stop.

And the fact brunette didn't show any kind of strange or uncomfortable behavior both bothered and relieved the older. Jesse wanted to talk about the matter and their own feelings towards one another, but he couldn't really bring it up out of blue, especially when they had something good going on. He just didn't want to ruin his and Jaden's relationship so early on...

_Also, what feelings, Jesse Anderson? What do you even feel for Jaden?_

The turquoise-haired boy frowned and continued to scroll through his Instagram, his own confusion and stupidity making him mad...

_Huh, what's that?..._

Boy's attention suddenly shifted from his jumbled thoughts to the phone screen, an advertisement for some festival popping into his view as he scrolled.

He instinctively clicked on the link and started reading about the Sakura Festival when suddenly a thought popped up in his head.

Jesse didn't know if he had any rights in suggesting what the band should be doing, but according to what Atem had said, _Crimson Thorns_ have never performed live in front of the audience. That could be a little problem considering the rules of applying for the festival, but that's something Jesse's connections will be able to handle.

After all, the band's role is to entertain people and Jesse believed _Crimson Thorns_ were ready to do just that...

***

\- Sure, that sounds good. I'm tired of performing in this basement anyway. – Atem said as he drank from his water bottle, a silence enveloping their practice area as the rest of the band looked at him as if he had grown another head. – What?

\- Did you just agree to someone else's suggestion without struggling? On top of that, a _newcomer's_ suggestion?! – Jaden asked, barely being aware that he's still gripping on his guitar.

\- Well, this suggestion was good. What's there to be skeptical about? – Egyptian responded in a calm tone, causing everyone to exchange looks before exploding into fits of loud laughter and yelling, even Yusei couldn't hold in his emotions and surprise.

\- So we'll really perform at Sakura Festival?! – Yugi asked as he approached his look-alike, Atem immediately hugging him around the shoulders and pulling him closer.

\- We'll do our best. But if it's as you say, Jesse... - Egyptian averted his eyes towards the turquoise-haired boy – We need some experience in order to perform, right?

\- I'll find a way to avoid that little detail. – Jesse proclaimed proudly. – As I researched who's the organizer, I found a guy I used to play with back in America. He owns a club here in this region and will be our guarantor by saying we had three gigs in his club during the past and this month.

\- Damn, Jess, I had no idea you're so powerful! – Jaden said with a cheeky grin.

\- Idiot, he lives in a mansion that's almost as big as mine, of course, he's powerful. – Atem snorted, not letting go of Yugi for even a second. – But now the next question arises: which song should we perform? We can play only one because there are just so many bands performing.

Four other boys went silent for a moment as they thought, Atem writing so many good songs for the band it was quite a task choosing just one of them.

Then Jesse once again rose his hand, his eyes shining with a sudden idea.

\- We need something powerful, right? Something that'll give us identity on stage. Why not perform "Falling Roses" then?

\- Ohhh! – Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei said in unison. – That's one of the first songs Atem ever wrote for us, that might work! I really like that song! – Yugi said with a chuckle.

\- Is that okay, eh, leader?! Is it okay?! – Jaden asked in an excited tone, brunette now literally jumping on Jesse's back as the older tried to keep his balance.

For the briefest moment, Atem just stood silent, his dark red eyes piercing both Jaden and Jesse but he eventually smiled sourly and said in a happy tone:

\- And how about Jesse becomes our new leader, huh? You don't even need me.

Silence once again enveloped the small basement, Yusei giving himself a light hit on the head as he knew what was about to go down.

\- Atem, that's not what we meant- Yugi started only to be cut off by the older who at this point turned his back on everyone, his voice slowly turning bitter:

\- Oh come on... - he spat. – You guys liked him from the start, every single thing he suggests is an instant hit and to hell with my opinions on the matter! You're better off with him as your leader...

\- We never said we didn't want you to be our leader! We always ask you for permission to do anything! It's just that Jesse has some good ideas that might benefit the band.- Jaden said in a slightly annoyed tone, not wanting to get on Atem's bad side.

But it was already too late.

\- Oh, and my ideas don't benefit the band?! – Egyptian barked back. – You know what, don't answer that question, you'll say something stupid anyway-

\- Now hold on just a moment! – Jesse finally spoke up, causing everyone to look at him with stunned expressions. – This isn't about what's good for the band or whatever. You just want to find an excuse to argue with me and make me a villain in this whole story! You're just afraid for your own position because these boys don't see you as a god anymore!

\- You... - Atem growled as he approached the younger boy but Jesse didn't stop talking:

\- What?! I'm right, aren't I?! – turquoise-haired boy rose his voice slightly. – Even after accepting me into the band, you never liked me! You're always glaring at me for no reason! When you accepted my suggestion today so quickly I knew something was off and I was right, you just want me out of this band and from your life because you're afraid I'd take something from you! Well, guess what, I'm not so narcissistic or willing to achieve something by walking all over someone else's achievements. I know my limits! Admit it, you're just afraid of m-

\- DON'T... - Atem growled as he grabbed onto Jesse's shirt and pulled him closer, his red eyes literally glowing with rage as the younger went silent with fear and expectation of a punch. - ...don't say another word...

With those sinister words, Atem let go of the other boy and exited the basement with a _bang_ , the rest of the band standing still in shock from what just happened.

\- I'm sorry, I... - Jesse muttered as he sat down on the stereo. – I... I don't know what happened, I just got really mad-

\- Enough about that now. – Yugi said with a determined voice. – What happened, happened. Jesse, you better cool off a bit, I'll talk to him...

Soon then after short boy exited the basement as well and climbed into Jaden's apartment, Yubel standing at the entrance with a confused expression.

\- Your friend just ran out as if someone's chasing him... - she noted as she pointed the direction.

\- Sorry about that, Yubel, I'll bring him back... - Yugi said with a sigh as he exited the apartment and went down the stairs towards the first floor.

This wasn't the first time they had a fight during a rehearsal but it never became so intense that any of them needed to cool down for a bit, let alone Atem who wasn't easily driven to his breaking point. Yugi didn't know what exactly Jesse had in him to provoke his friend like that but something must've been bothering Atem for a while now.

Once Yugi reached the first floor, he wasn't exactly sure where to go in order to find his friend only to smell the scent of cigarettes. _Oh boy, it's that bad, he never smokes unless really mad..._

Following the scent, the shorter boy soon found Atem behind the building as he was frantically smoking, his hands visibly shaking with rage.

\- Hey... - Yugi said in a calm manner as he leaned on the wall next to him.

\- Hey... - the other responded as he took another smoke. – I knew you'd be the one to come here...

Yugi chuckled and came closer to the older boy, his natural scent being rather strong that evening.

\- Are you okay? Is cigarette helping?

\- A bit yeah... - Atem responded with a sigh. – I'm sorry for that outburst, I know it's not like me...

\- I know... - Yugi cut off the older with a serious tone, his purple eyes locking with Atem's red ones. – But please tell me what's wrong? You've been weird for a while and it only became worse since Jesse joined. Do you really hate the guy that much?

Atem was stunned for a moment but eventually chuckled, realizing he had nowhere to run when his crush confronted him like that.

\- Honestly, I have no idea why I don't like him... - Egyptian said as he exhaled the smoke from the cigarette. – I kind of... feel threatened by him in so many ways. He's an amazing bassist, so much better person than me, is charismatic, is filthy rich, and gets along with you guys... I just...

\- Were you afraid we'd discard you because of him? – Yugi whispered as he put his smaller hand on the other's shoulder.

When Atem didn't respond, not even with a gesture, the shorter boy sighed and chuckled:

\- Atemu Ishtar, look at me. - he said in a determined tone, Egyptian obeying his command immediately. Yugi then cupped the other's face and started talking again: - We've known each other for more than ten years. We've been together through thick and thin. We fought, laughed, were each other's support. I know every inch of you and your soul and still think of you as my most special person. I'm sure Jaden and Yusei think the same and do you know why? Because you're our friend, with all your flaws and good sides we still chose to be near you. Because you make us feel good, because you lead us amazingly as a band and because we respect you a lot. Do you think the arrival of someone new in our clique is enough for us to forget you? Now I feel deeply offended!

Atem started laughing uncontrollably, his deep voice echoing the empty street as he crouched down and caught his stomach, Yugi shaking his head at other's reaction.

\- Man... - he said through the giggles. – You really got me good here...

Older continued to laugh for another few minutes, his cigarette already burning out without him finishing it but as he rose back up he just hugged the shorter boy, Yugi not sure how to react at that sudden gesture.

\- I'm really an idiot, right?

\- The biggest one. – younger chuckled. – Shall we go back? It's a bit cold out.

With that two friends returned to Jaden's apartment and in the basement, Jesse also seemingly calm again.

\- H-hey, I'm sorry for what I said. I just suddenly got really mad...

\- Well, some of the things you got right, I really don't like you. - Atem said with a stern expression, determined on an intent to mock the younger a bit more...

...until Yusei spoke:

-Okay, I'm really sick and tired of you two. - he said with a sigh. - Don't you understand you both are very important for this band? Jesse is an amazing bassist and has organization skills, Atem is a glue that keeps us together and makes us move, inspiring us to it give our all. There's really no use in comparing you two because you are different, with different sets of talents which this band needs. Now you better start getting along and walk over your pride before I start throwing drumsticks at your head.

Both Jesse and Atem were left stunned for a moment while Jaden and Yugi grinned cheekily, Yusei always being the one to put an end to every argument simply because of the fact he was the tallest and most athletic one out of the five.

Besides, being scolded by your juniors was a type of humiliation neither Jesse or Atem wanted to experience ever again.

\- Ah, fine! - Egyptian finally sighed with defeat. - I'll try to work on myself. But don't go around and pretend like you're high and mighty, you hear me?

\- Yes, leader! - Jesse said through a chuckle.

\- Now that that's handled... - Yusei spoke once again, this time in a less stern of a tone. - What song will we perform at the festival?

\- Well... - Atem averted his eyes and continued to talk in a small voice. -... "Falling Roses" was a good choice...

\- Oh hell yeah! - everyone said in unison, Atem shaking his head.

_What a day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: April 27th 2020


	11. Midnight Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late with this update!
> 
> This chapter is not edited so I apologize for all mistakes I made while writing.
> 
> Focus on JackxCarly, AtemxYugi and JadenxJesse
> 
> Enjoy!

\- Alright, class, that would be all for today. Don't forget to finish all assignments I've given you by the next Friday, I'll be checking all of your notebooks in no time. - principal Sheppard said with a cheerful smile on his face as he closed the name book and headed out of the class, all of his students standing up almost immediately upon his departure. It was lunchtime after all.

Carly stretched her arms above her hands and fixed her round glasses as she looked down into her notes, realizing she still needed to mark certain things. _I'll manage to eat later, we have P.E. next period and more time to eat-_

\- Oh my god, who's that guy?! - one of the girls to her left squealed with excitement while her friends looked towards the door.

\- Wow, he's a real hunk! Look how tall he is! - the other girl whispered while the others giggled, Carly, shaking her head at their silliness only to almost drop all of her things when he saw whom they were talking about.

\- Who would've said that mighty Jack Atlas would come to say hello? - one of Carly's classmates with a bandana on his head and his orange hair sticking high up in the air said with a huge grin, earning a disinterested look from the taller guy.

\- I'm not here for you, bird-brain. - the blonde retorted as he turned towards another one of Carly's classmates, a raven-haired boy with spiky hair and yellowish highlights. - Make sure to prepare for the festival damn well, I don't want to compete against someone who plays drums like a little girl.

\- You can expect only the best from me, dearest friend. - the guy responded with his eyebrows frowned and a cheeky smirk on his lips before the third guy with light blue hair pushed both him and orange-haired guy through the door.

\- Talk about this stuff later, I'm hungry and we need to get yakisoba bread. Hurry you two! See you later, Atlas!

With that the three boys left, blonde only shaking his head and letting out a loud _tsk_ before turning his face towards Carly's classroom, the group of four girls letting out small yelps as he laid eyes on them.

_Oh dear god, did he come here to-_

\- You're coming, Carly? You promised to have lunch with me today. - Jack said in a calm tone as he leaned on the doorframe, his aura as cool and cheeky as always while his pretty face attracted looks of students passing through the hallways.

\- A-Ah, y-yes, I'm coming, just a second! - the girl said, very well aware her cheeks were burning hot from the intense blush. _Why does he do this to me while we're in school?!_

But as she quickly picked up all of her belongings and started walking towards the door, she could feel the cold stares from the other four girls sitting one row away from her working table. Their eyes stung into the back of her skull and she shuddered, wanting to leave that classroom as soon as possible.

But as soon as she approached her boyfriend, blonde wrapped his long hand around her and pulled her closer, causing Carly to get yet another minor heart attack from feeling his strength alone.

\- Where do you want to eat? - he asked as they walked down the hallway, Carly noticing many eyes on them.

\- W-wherever you say, I'm fine with it... - she said in a small voice, her usually cheerful self completely crushed under those judging stares of her peers.

There was a shorter pause in their conversation, blonde eyeing her face from the side before smiling and saying:

\- Then come with me on the third floor. My whole class went out and we'll be completely alone there. You'll have enough time to prepare for P.E.

Carly looked up at him with eyes full of adoration, Jack always knowing what she needed in any given moment.

The couple then climbed up the stairs all the way to the third floor, that particular hallway being rather deserted as most of the students went outside in order to enjoy the nice weather. It wasn't Carly's first time coming to the third years' classroom but it was the first time for Jack to come and pick her up in her own classroom, causing everyone to look at him...

\- What do you have in your lunch box today? - blonde asked as he sat at his table at the very back of the classroom. The green-haired girl sat on the table as always and took the lunch box out of her bag.

\- Hmmm, let's see... - she said as she mockingly fixed her glasses on her nose, using only her index finger to do so. - Some sesame-seasoned white rice, two hamburger stakes, a bit of tamagoyaki, cherry tomatoes, tiny octopus sausages, and soba noodles in a tiny paper cup. What do you want to eat, your Majesty?

Jack chuckled at her comment, the look of pride and importance spreading all over his face. But as his violet eyes locked with hers, she could feel her heart skipping few beats as always.

\- Whatever you choose for me, my lady.

\- Oh my god, stop doing this to me... - she commented in a weak voice while covering her face, her head getting hotter and hotter with embarrassment.

\- Sorry, sorry. I just like when you feed me. Plus, you made this lunch so I'm sure it's delicious.

Carly smiled sweetly at his comment but as she started picking the food for him, her insecurity hit her hard on the head with its hammer.

What did she do to deserve a man like Jack? She knew he wasn't perfect at all: he was overly prideful, liked to talk about himself, liked to be praised for everything he did excellently, and was sometimes overly dramatic. But he was also caring, unbothered by people's opinions of him and was willing to strongly protect everything he loved, that being his family, his drums or... her.

But what did he even see in her? She was a plain nerd with nasty round glasses, passion for journalism, and only her cheekiness when it came to catching a good scoop. But every time someone would comment on her appearance or her abilities, she knew they were right because she wasn't extraordinary in any way, especially not like Jack-

\- Did something happen before I came to the classroom? - Jack suddenly interrupted the girl's train of thoughts and self-loathing, his voice coming at her so suddenly she had almost dropped her chopsticks.

\- Eh?! W-what do you mean, nothing happened, really, nothing happened, why would you think that-

\- You're babbling again. - he said with a chuckle before getting serious again. - I'm talking about those girls that were still in the classroom when I arrived. Did they tell anything to you?

\- N-no, nothing. I haven't even talked to them ever since school started. - Carly admitted as she finally picked one hamburger steak and took it between wooden chopsticks. - Here, say ahhh~

Older did exactly as she said, his face showcasing pure bliss as he chewed on the meat.

\- You know you can tell me if anything bothers you, right? It doesn't matter if they're a guy or a girl, I'll teach them a lesson or two.

\- I appreciate that but I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. - she noted as she picked a bit of rice for herself. She didn't want to talk anymore about anything that would trigger her insecurities thus she started another conversation before blonde was able to ask her anything else: - When is Sakura Festival? I have to ask my mom for money for the train ticket.

\- It's next Saturday... - he said with a grumpy expression while accepting a piece of heart-shaped tamagoyaki. - Also, tell your mom you'll be coming with us. You know young boss Kaiba has his own limo and all, he's damn loaded.

\- Hihi, okay, I'll tell her. - Carly giggled cheekily, a mere thought of riding in a limo causing her immense happiness.

Her life was as good as it could be, at least for now...

***

\- Stop, stop, stop, Yugi you keep messing up in the bridge, melody needs to be smoother! - Atem barked as the band stopped playing once again, his best friend sighing with frustration as he cracked his knuckles.

\- Damn, leader, you're really going all out. We've been playing nothing but this song for a whole week now. - Jaden commented as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, Jesse stretching his neck while adjusting Topaz on his shoulder.

\- It has to be perfect for our live performance and I expect from all of you to go all out with your abilities. - Egyptian said in a determined tone as he exchanged looks with every single one of his bandmates.

Yugi lowered his head a little, frustrated at his own disability to meet older's expectations, but he knew he just needed to push a little harder-

\- Hey there boys... - Yubel suddenly appeared at the door of the basement, five heads turning and looking at her with confusion. - We have a bit of a problem upstairs-

\- Hey there guuuuys!

Atem barely managed to hold in his groan as Tea literally flew into the small rehearsal room, her all baby-pink and yellow attire almost making Egyptian's eyes bleed.

\- H-hi... - other three waved awkwardly at the girl as they felt their leader's grudge but Yugi still kept his cheerful attitude and smiled at his friend:

\- Hey there, Tea. What brings you here at this hour? I thought you had clubs until late.

\- I did have club activities but since I was in the neighborhood I thought I could crash and listen to you guys play. - she said sweetly as she sat on the wooden box next to Yugi's keyboard while crossing her legs, her stare being rather seductive and directed towards shorter boy.

_You so planned to come here today, it's so obvious. I can smell your fucking perfume from all the way here..._

As the awkward silence prolonged, Atem sighed and turned off the mic he was still holding in his hands.

-Let's have a ten-minute break, I need to rest my vocal cords.

As soon as he said those words, Jaden, Jesse, and Yusei stormed out of the basement as if chased by a hungry wolf, Yugi discretely face-palming himself because of their behavior.

_Damn traitors..._

\- Is it true that you guys will be performing at some festival? - Tea tried to break the tense atmosphere by her cheerful tone, her blue eyes now locking with Atem's red ones.

\- It's Sakura Festival. - Yugi corrected her, his expression rather beseeching as he looked at the Egyptian. He didn't want any trouble between him and Tea.

\- Oh, right! Can we come to watch you? We want to support you any way we can.

\- Sure, we'd be happy if you came. - Yugi responded once again, Atem pretending to drink water for a long time.

\- But can you like...sneak us in or something? None of us is sure if we'll manage to get the money for tickets-

\- You'll have to buy a ticket like everyone else... - Egyptian finally spoke. - We're only performing there, we don't have any influence on anyone there. So you better choose: buy a ticket yourself or don't come at all.

Tea was a bit surprised by a cold response but smiled anyway as she stood up and took off her pink blazer, a yellow strap-less shirt being the only thing covering her upper body.

\- You're right, I shouldn't have asked you that. Will you forgive me?

With those words the girl took Atem's upper arm and embraced it, Egyptian's arm now being squished against her breasts.

Older wanted to jolt his hand away but his attention was taken by something else: Yugi looked at the two of them with those beautiful violet eyes, his expression showcasing an obvious discomfort as he bit down into his lip and averted his gaze.

Atem wasn't sure how to respond to the whole situation but he decided for a calmer approach, especially since he didn't want to upset Yugi further.

_Don't you see he likes you, you stupid woman? Stop acting like a damn-_

\- It's okay, we'll eventually get some influence, and then you as our friends will have a certain privilege. - Atem said as he politely removed his hand away from her. - I'll go and wash my face a little, should I bring you a wet towel too, Yugi? You're quite sweaty...

\- No, I'm good... - younger responded half-heartedly, Atem nodding and exiting the basement.

Egyptian was only half-aware of his surroundings from that point on. He was aware the other three hung out in the kitchen while Yubel gave them some snacks before they returned to the rehearsal and his walk towards the bathroom was a completely automatic response, his feet already knowing where to go.

Atem knew he couldn't really ask of Yugi to stop seeing Tea completely since they've known each other much longer than Yugi and him but Egyptian was still damn annoyed by her constant interfering with their time, especially in recent years. Everything was fun while they were younger, Tea wasn't as big of a hassle and was rather fun to hang out with but ever since they all entered high school, everything changed. Sometimes Atem didn't even know what her real goal was, she always tried to be playful around Yugi, would easily get jealous over the smallest things, and would sometimes make passes on Atem too.

He really didn't understand girls sometimes. But what annoyed Atem the most wasn't her presence or her existence but the fact that Yugi clearly likes her as something more than a friend... and she was not reciprocating those feelings for him. Egyptian was both sad for his friend but also annoyed at himself for liking someone who can never become his, no matter how much he tried to convey his feelings or how possessive he'd get.

Yugi will never really accept his feelings as they are...

But that still won't stop Atem for writing a perfect love song for his one and only, he was tired of hiding his feelings. 

The boy splashed water on his sweaty face and reached for the towel Yubel left for him, now feeling fully refreshed and his mind being as sharp as ever.

Now was not the time to mope over his own predicament, Sakura Festival was only eight days away and Atem will make sure he and his boys leave a notable impact...

***

\- I couldn't believe the leader decided to give us a weekend off, what's gotten into him? - Jaden commented as he sprawled over his bed, Jesse sitting next to him and tuning Topaz while chuckling at his friend's words. 

\- He seemed to be in better spirits after the break, I guess he realized he also needed to rest his vocal cords for a few days before the performance, we don't want him to lose his good voice.

\- True that but still, it's not like him. - brunette responded with a cheeky grin. - Man, Tea should come by more often, she literally makes him so mad he goes easy on all of us. 

\- Now, now, you shouldn't wish for our leader's distress. - older giggled as he hit the cords on his bass guitar, Topaz letting out the perfect melody. 

After cutting today's rehearsal short, Jaden suggested that Jesse sleeps over at his apartment and spends the whole weekend together. Turquoise-haired boy didn't have any problems with that and had his driver Smith bring him his school bag and change of clothes. Since they had the whole weekend off, Jesse will be leaving on Sunday afternoon. Older was a bit worried about his twin sibling being lonely at home but he also remembered his mother promised to take both Leo and Luna to the amusement park that weekend so they were all set as well.

But there was one more major change regarding the band and Jaden didn't really know how to feel about it.

Before they split up, Atem came up to brunette and suggested to move the whole rehearsal room to his own apartment so they don't present inconvenience for Jaden and his family. The brunette was against it at first but after Atem leveled with him by mentioning how much closer the school and center of Domino City was, Jaden couldn't really say no. Besides, he'll finally get an excuse to crash at that enormous mansion Egyptian lived in. 

\- Are you excited for the festival? - Jesse suddenly asked as he lied next to his friend but on his stomach, their eyes locking for a moment.

\- Oh hell yes! I've always wanted to perform in front of the crowd and I can't wait! I want to show off a little!

Jesse chuckled sweetly as he leaned his head on his own hand, his light green eyes enchanting the younger for a split moment. 

\- You'll see, it's the best feeling in the world. Being in front of the crowd that wants to listen to you and enjoys your performance, the whole atmosphere... it's something incredible. 

\- It'll be even better with you there... - brunette said in a quieter tone, Jesse looking down at him with a surprised expression. 

\- I could say the same thing about you... - the older chuckled, their faces now really close, so close they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. 

Their eyes were locked together once again, that same intense atmosphere from more than two weeks ago being back.

Jesse was compelled to lean in, Jaden not moving even when the older started lowering his head, his brown eyes burning with intense passion. Both of them tensed up, their hearts beating crazily in their chest as the air around them suddenly became hot, their lips only a few inches apart...

_Oh my god, will we really-_

\- I'm home! - Yubel called out from the other side of the door, two boys snapping out of their own world in that very moment, the steamy atmosphere shattering into pieces. 

\- W-well... - Jesse suddenly moved away but completely disregarded the fact he was near the edge of the bed as his hand slipped and he fell right onto his face. - Ouch! 

\- You okay, bud?! - Jaden asked in a slightly panicky voice as he reached down and offered his friend a hand, turquoise-haired boy rubbing his forehead as he looked up.

\- Y-yeah, s-sorry-

\- I said I'm home! - Yubel suddenly barged into brunette's room, both boys straightening up as the woman eyed them carefully, obviously feeling an awkward atmosphere in the air. 

\- Welcome back! - Jaden suddenly chirped. - Did you get pizza for dinner?! Really?!

\- Yeah, it was the fastest solution.- housekeeper responded as her eyes stayed on Jesse for a moment longer, the turquoise-haired boy now red like a tomato. 

\- Is it with-

\- Yeah, with extra cheese, salami, pepper, and mushrooms. I got two for both of you. - Yubel said unenthusiastically. - Hope you like that kind of pizza, Jesse...

\- Yes! I do, yes! - Jesse responded immediately, not wanting to ger on Yubel's bad side or have her stare at him the way she did the moment before. 

\- Good. Come to the kitchen, we'll eat together. And both of you better behave. Just because Jaden's parents are on a business trip doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules. 

\- Okayyyy~ - boys responded in unison before she exited the room, Jaden jumping off the bed and stretching his back. - Come on, Jess, I'm starving!

\- I'm coming... - the boy responded as he slowly stood up, Jaden already exiting in the hallway.

_So, this really isn't anything special to him, huh? The fact that we almost kissed...,_ Jesse thought with a sigh, his head still dizzy due to the whole situation. Just what the hell was going on?! 

And why is he the only one freaking out here?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: April 30th 2020


	12. Good Night Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late for a whole day, I was lazy xD
> 
> Chapter is really long! Also sorry for any mistakes I made while writing, I'll edit them out eventually.
> 
> Two songs will be featured in this chapter:  
> "Falling Roses" by ShinganCrimsonZ from Show by Rock!! (I don't own that translation)  
> "Solitude of Judgement" by Bud Virgin Logic from Show by Rock!! (translation provided by me)
> 
> Enjoy!

The day of Sakura Festival had finally arrived and Yugi could feel nervousness creeping upon him as some sort of a foreign entity, ready to jump him from the nearby bush.

Him and the rest of the band had gotten their performance schedule three days ago and they were among first bands to perform in the afternoon, mostly because morning performances were reserved for minor idol groups or soul and jazz artists. But before they could perform they needed to go to the registration booth where they’ll be given their serial numbers and then told where to go and wait and maybe rehears but that bit mostly depended on when they’ll arrive.

Five of them managed to strike a deal to take the earliest train to the park where Sakura Festival took place which was about one hour away from Domino City. Registration itself lasted for more than two hours, mostly due to the large number of bands that performed and they all needed to register at the same place. They successfully boarded the train with their instruments intact but proceeded to sleep during most of the trip since it was 6:30 AM when they started moving.

Yugi could still feel the anxiety of others even though they didn’t want to show it but what surprised the boy the most was the calmness Atem emitted, him being the only one sane in that whole situation, not too spooked or too excited, just so… professional.

They were currently spending time in a small separated space in one of the huge tents set in the park, the said tents being a place where bands and groups could rest until it was their turn. One member of the staff would check on them every now and then to see if they’re comfortable enough and would bring them water bottles or other supplies they asked for. Jesse brought Emerald with him that day and was sat in the far corner of the room while tuning his precious guitar. Yusei was few feet away from him, his foot and hands constantly moving as he repeated the rhythm and melody in his head while Jaden was sprawled over three chairs and snoring like a huge bear, not even caring that it’s rather noisy around him.

_So this is it… this is how live performance is… how preparations are…_

\- I’m back. – Atem suddenly moved the heavy curtain that separated their band from all the others, his attire for the stage being only half done but made him look amazing nonetheless, making Yugi unable to stop staring at him.

\- H-how are things out there? – younger asked, his palms suddenly sweating profusely.

\- The afternoon program will start in about fifteen minutes. They told us to be on stand-by since we perform at five. – the leader said as he sat next to his best friend, Egyptian sighing deeply with exhaustion. – Did you guys eat anything?

Both Yusei and Jesse shook their heads before returning to their instruments, Atem looking at Yugi next to him.

\- We couldn’t really… I’m too nervous to think about food.

\- I get it. – older chuckled while patting Yugi on the shoulder. – Once we perform, we’ll go grab a bite on one of those food stands, deal?

\- Deal! – younger said with a smile.

\- Who’s the leader here? – a staff member suddenly entered the small space causing everyone to raise their heads and stop whatever they were doing.

\- It’s me. Do we have to start preparing?

\- It’d be the best, yes. Please be ready in ten minutes then we’ll come to pick you up and bring you to backstage. You’re performing in forty-five minutes as the third act.

\- I understand. We’ll be ready. – Atem reassured, his deep voice being both calming and nerve-wracking as Yugi remembered they were about to perform soon in front of such a huge crowd.

From what he last saw, Sakura Festival was visited by at least ten thousand people on the first day alone. On ten different stages, various artists would perform their original song and two cover songs from their favorite artists, the whole performance having a fifteen-minute limit. The first day was always reserved for “rookies” or bands that have never before participated at the festival while the second day was reserved for veterans and sometimes rather popular artists that already have a rich music career. On the first day “rookies” needed to show all their skills and needed to be voted by the audience. Everyone who got the ticket to attend the festival also needed to download the application where they’d give one vote to three artists they enjoyed listening and when those votes were counted at the end of the day, ten artists would receive some kind of prize from the festival while others would only get exposure to a huge number of people.

Yugi didn’t really care whether they’ll win anything or not, he just wanted to perform with his friends on a big stage and have fun. But as he observed his bandmates who were so immersed in their future performance, Yugi couldn’t help but feel anxious, especially since he was least skilled out of the five-

\- Okay, wake Jaden up, I’ll go put on a jacket and you boys dress up before we go. I’ll be right back.

Three boys nodded and stood up from their seats, Jesse taking the task to wake the brunette up. Yugi and Yusei went towards a huge bag they brought with them where they put their performance clothes, two of them looking for the plastic bag with their name on it. They aimed to become a visual kei band, after all, they needed to give some visual stimulants to their audience-

\- Feeling nervous? – Yusei suddenly asked as he grabbed the bag with his name. Yugi flinched slightly as he heard his voice but still responded:

\- A bit yeah… But that’s normal, no?

\- It is but you seem to have another worry on your mind… - younger noted as he opened the bag and took his black cardigan and spiky choker out of it.

Yugi chuckled at his observant nature. He maybe was the youngest of them all, but he was always able to nail the problem on the head.

\- I just… - older started as he finally found his own bag. – I just feel as if I’ll mess up somehow, my skill is the worst out of five of us and I have a feeling I’ll be dragging you down. I had the hardest time while we rehearsed for this festival…

A moment of silence arose between them as Yusei took off his jacket, revealing his chiseled hands and torso only to put the black cardigan over his shoulders, it’s length reaching under his butt. He also wore his usual black jeans that were torn on the knees and black Dr. Martens boots with details of white paint all over them. He completed the look with a tight spiky choker and by pulling the sleeves of the cardigan up to his elbows.

\- I’m not very good at giving advice on anxiety because I’m also nervous as hell. But… - the younger locked his eyes with Yugi’s. – My father always told me not to worry whether my skill is good enough for something or not. What’s important is that I’m willing to give my all and that I’m willing to enjoy what I’m doing. If you think about the whole thing like that, your anxiety will lower significantly once you step on stage. And even if you do mess up, none of us will judge you for it because we know you’re giving it your all. So don’t worry, you’ll be great as always.

Yugi suddenly felt like crying as he heard younger’s words but he decided to keep his emotions in and start preparing for the performance.

\- Yes… you’re right…. – the older chuckled as he stood up and smiled at Yusei. – Thank you for saying all of that, Yusei. You really are our angel.

The younger nodded with a smile before looking back towards Jesse and Jaden who were now fully pumped for the performance. Yugi himself felt as if a huge boulder came off his chest as he also reached into his own bag in order to fetch his clothes.

Ten minutes later, everyone was ready. Yugi changed into a black and white stripy sweater, black jeans, and black converse. His accessories included three thick chains hanging from his waist, fingerless black gloves, and his usual leather choker. Jesse wore white undershirt with a black leather jacket on top of it, red and black plaid pants and black creepers. He completed the look with a heavy silver chain hanging from around his neck and three rings on each hand. Jaden wore black dress shirt with two buttons undone on top and bottom, red pants with a black chain on his waist, and black Dr. Martens booths, the whole look being completed with a thin leather choker.

But once they reunited with Atem in the hallway, Yugi felt as if the world around him had stopped moving from the majestic sight.

The leader was dressed in a long leather coat that was tightly buttoned all the way to his neck, the rest of it floating behind him like a cape. He wore black skinny jeans and biker, knee-high boots with the added element of gold jewelry consisting of huge earrings and a gold chain around his waist. A small but very important detail was his black-colored fingernails, giving the Egyptian both noble but snazzy and sexy aura.

Yugi could feel his heart pumping inside his chest and threatening to exit through his throat, his face suddenly becoming heated and red while his breath became short. He could not handle Atem’s appearance, he got a sudden urge to-

\- Ready? – the leader asked, flashing them all a seductive smile.

\- Yes! – four others responded in unison, Jaden and Jesse rising their guitars in the air.

Yugi also responded absent-mindedly, Atem taking his hand as he led the way towards backstage, the first performance of the afternoon already starting.

\- Are you okay, sweetness? You look great. – older said with a seductive smile, his voice wrapping around Yugi like sensitive velvet.

\- Y-yeah, I’m fine… - younger responded, his heart pounding even stronger than before, his face slowly becoming redder and redder.

\- I’m glad to hear that. Let’s own that stage.

With that the band went silent as they walked towards backstage, the tension and excitement being even stronger as they reached stage 5, staff preparing for change on the stage as the first performance ended.

\- You’re coming in fifteen minutes, please check your instruments before the technician comes to put earpieces on you. – the staff member reminded them as they looked down on their list.

From that point on everything happened in a blink of an eye. The next band started playing while technician put earpieces on all five boys, Jaden and Jesse checked if their guitars were tuned, Yusei preparing three sets of drumsticks, Atem preparing his voice and breathing. The crowd was cheering, the band sounded amazing and Yugi could feel a very tense excitement enveloping his body.

\- Hey, Yug, aren’t those your classmates? – Jaden suddenly asked as he peeped from around the corner, older following him and looking towards the audience.

And indeed, at the very edge of the barricades were Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura, all four of them rocking to the music other band performed but still occasionally looking around to see if their friends are nearby.

\- Ah, so they managed to come. – Atem suddenly said as he stepped right behind Yugi, younger almost jumping out of his skin as he felt other’s body against his.

\- Well, at least we’ll have some familiar faces come and watch us. You’ll see, next time the whole school will come. – Jesse said with a cheeky grin, others chuckling at his comment.

\- Three minutes until you go on stage. Please, prepare! – the staff yelled suddenly.

\- Alright, gather here, boys. – Atem called the other four, the whole band creating a small circle as they linked hands in the middle of it. – No matter what, don’t forget t have fun, all four of you. We came here to show off our skills and, most importantly, to have fun. Let’s show them what we’re made of.

The boys nodded as they prepared to say a good-luck mantra, something they’d always say at the beginning of each rehearsal:

\- _We are vagabonds wrapped in crimson, here to bring new order to this mundane world. We are CRIMSON THORNS!_

All five of them rose their hands in the air before following the staff towards the stairs that will lead them up on stage. The song was on its last part as the audience became louder and louder, the heavy atmosphere at its peak.

Yugi took a look at each of his bandmates, all of them serious but showing very tiny signs of nervousness: Atem cracked his knuckles, Jaden started gulping heavily, Jesse was blinking fast and Yusei rubbed his hands against his thighs, trying to dry his hands from sweat.

_We’ll be okay, I know we will…_

As the MC sent the current band off and members passed next to _Crimson Thorns_ , Yugi’s heart dropped in his stomach at the sudden realization they’ll go up on stage. They’ll now perform…

\- And now prepare for terror colored in crimson as the aspiring visual kei band climbs the stage. Please greet _Crimson Thorns!_

The audience clapped and yelled as they heard what their style of music will be and Atem lead the way on stage, his presence immediately captivating everyone who set the eyes on him. Yugi looked around only to realize they were performing in front of at least two hundred people who were standing in front of Stage 5, his friends now becoming loudest in their cheering.

The boys slowly took their positions and prepared their instruments while Atem took the mic and flashed everyone a cheeky grin, his face suddenly appearing on the screen behind them.

\- Good afternoon everyone! Are you having fun?! – he called out, his deep voice surprising everyone in the audience. The people responded with a loud _yeah_ , everyone completely taken by leader’s stage presence.

\- We are _Crimson Thorns_ and be prepared to become slaves to our music! Brace yourselves!

People responded enthusiastically once again as Atem gave each of his bandmates a reassuring look, Yugi’s mind switching to autopilot as the song started, Jaden and Jesse hitting first intense cords on their guitars, the intro rolling smoothly as Yusei slowly joined in, giving intense and loud rhythm which made the whole audience scream in surprise and thrill.

Then, Atem brought the mic to his lips and started singing, his velvety voice hypnotizing everyone:

_Cruelly shining, the worst stigma_  
_Misery raining down incessantly_  
_Open Your Eyes..._  
_I tread with these feet on this world fallen into ruins_  
_It's filled with despair... I can't see anything anymore..._  
_Ah... My scar covered heart bleeding crimson, wandering..._  
  


Slowly but intensely, the chorus rolled around, Atem letting out his full voice as the air around him vibrated with electricity, crowd becoming louder and louder with every chord, his strong vocals carrying them on an exciting journey:

_Falling Rose...Falling Rose...  
Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light...  
  
Falling Rose...Falling Rose...  
These fallen red roses  
  
_

Yugi felt his heart racing in his chest at full speed, his hands flying across the keyboard in rapid succession as he was carried by the melody and both guitars, Yusei hitting the drums with more intensity than before:

_The flames of fate floating beyond the clear skies_  
_Deep red, crimson pain..._  
_Consequently, In despair..._  
_Ah... Onto my scar covered heart_  
_Ah... Endless pain rained down incessantly_  
_Ah... My scar covered heart bleeding crimson, wandering..._  
  


The second verse soon ended, the second chorus rolls around and Yugi’s friends in the front row went completely ballistic, Joey screaming like there was no tomorrow, Tristan climbing on the barricade while Tea jumped up and down, Bakura rocking his head in the rhythm of the song, all four of them ready to hear strength in Atem’s voice once again:

_Falling Rose...Falling Rose...  
Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light...  
  
Falling Rose...Falling Rose...  
These fallen red roses_

With a loud scream, Atem brought the song to a hook, the only talking part in which all members needed to participate, other four preparing to synchronize with their leader as they continued to play strongly and viciously:

Atem: _Ah, pitch-black sky_ _is up above_

Jaden: _Being continuously struck by the darkness falling from the cracks of that pitch-black sky_

_While bleeding crimson drops_

Yusei: _For a very long time, wishing for salvation, wandering..._

_All the time_

Jesse: _The whole time_

Yugi: _All the time_

Jaden: _Continuously_

Atem: _While praying towards the skies, both hands clasped together,_  
_Wishing for salvation, wandering... All the time, the whole time..._

Yugi’s heart once again skipped a beat as he heard Atem whispering into the mic, but also realizing that the most important part was coming along, a bridge in which Atem’s vocals were only accompanied by his keyboard. The boy took a deep breath and listened to his friend’s voice, Atem’s red eyes locking with his only for a moment as his voice reached softer register:

_Ah, The red flowing out, not knowing how to stop_  
_Those drops start spreading and dissolving in darkness_  
_The despair that speaks up from eyes that lost their light_  
_And whatever little is left of the heart bleeds crimson, wandering..._  
  


With another scream, Atem marked the start of the last chorus which will wrap the song, Jaden, Jesse, and Yusei hitting the cords stronger than ever, making the whole stage shake, the audience now chanting their name:

_Falling Rose...Falling Rose...  
Oh God, save me... Give me a beam of light...  
  
Falling Rose...Falling Rose...  
These fallen red roses_

As the instruments roared through the air and Atem’s vocals showed their full potential, the song was ended abruptly and strongly, the leader giving his final pose as he rose his left hand in the air while looking down, his cool aura exploding across the stage and audience.

As Yugi hit the last cord and ended the song, a brief moment of silence soon turned into a storm of delirious and thrilling screams, his bandmates breathing heavily as they exchanged looks between one another, wide smiles on their faces.

\- Are you all enslaved yet?! – the leader yelled into the mic, the audience responding loudly and enthusiastically. – Well, don’t think we’re done here! Time for our cover songs! Better prepare yourselves!

Yugi smiled as he observed his friend’s behavior on stage, Atem shining like a true star in front of the audience. Everyone else on stage seemed thrilled as well as they prepared for the next song, Yugi remembering the words Jesse told them once:

_Performing on stage… it’s the best thing in the world…_

***

Two hours later, around seven PM, _Crimson Thorns_ exited one of the tents that had served food. All five of them ate hamburger steak with some eggs and miso as well as additional ham and egg salad sandwiches, their stomach now full and satisfied.

\- What should we do now? – Jaden asked as he clung to Jesse, brunette eating the largest portion out of five of them. – We still need to wait until nine when they’ll announce results of the voting.

\- Maybe we could go and see who else is performing? To pass some time. – Yusei suggested as he finished his last ham sandwich.

\- Good idea, let’s go to stage 2. It’s closest to the tent. – Jesse pointed towards the entrance into barricades of stage 2, Jaden and Yusei nodding in agreement.

\- I’ll join you a bit later, I’ll go see Joey and others, they've sent me a message they’re at the takoyaki booth. – Yugi said apologetically while rubbing the back of his head.

\- Want me to come with you? – Atem questioned, the older taking off the leather coat the minute they came off stage and stuffing it back into their luggage.

\- Sure, let’s go.

With that the two of them took off, the other three heading towards the line of people that waited for entrance to the barricades.

\- Who’s performing here now? – Jaden asked as Yusei took out his own phone to look up the schedule.

\- Hmmm, let’s see… It says here rock band _Dragons &Roses_. Apparently its consisted of only female members.

\- Ohh, interesting! I’ve never been to a girl band performance before. – Jesse whistled with surprise. – Is there any info on them?

\- Not much. – Yusei responded as he looked the band up. – It says they are from Domino City as well and that they like to take influence from other genres of music. But that’s pretty much all.

\- Oh wow, they’re from Domino as well? Who knows, maybe they go to our school! – Jaden chuckled, the line moving rather fast as security guards checked on everyone who wanted to enter.

\- Yeah, who knows… - Yusei said absent-mindedly, wondering what kind of music will he hear once he enters the barricades.

Five minutes later the boys were among the crowd, the current band just finishing up their performance and greeting the audience. Three of them managed to find a good spot at the very edge of the barricades but were still rather close to the stage so they could see everything. The sun was slowly setting as the sky became reddishly orange, the air getting chillier and the breeze caressing Yusei’s black hair.

\- Now, please welcome four delicate young ladies as they’ll show you their skill which proves even the most delicate flowers can have vicious thorns. Please make space for _Dragons &Roses_!

Four girls slowly climbed up the stage, all four of them wearing clothes that were heavily influenced by gothic or vintage fashion. Yusei couldn’t really see their faces from that distance but his eyes caught sight of a girl with burgundy hair, the long dress of the same color, with a black Gibbson guitar in her hands and a black fox mask covering the upper part of her face. But before he could take a better look at her, the whole stage got enveloped in darkness, people already cheering for the girls.

Suddenly, only singer’s voice echoed the empty space, the clearness of her vocals sending chills down Yusei’s spine, the keyboard slowly joining in:

_The song that opens the end of it all_

_The song of despair_

_The culprit is invading_

_This story of happiness_

The gentle melody suddenly stopped only to make space for strong and explosive cords, it’s haunting and eerie sounds sending the whole audience into a state of shock and thrill. The singer’s voice became stronger as it pierced through Yusei’s very soul, the boy totally captivated by the performance:

_The hand moves_

_Falling at the end with repentance_

_In this loop worthless and meaningless_

_I'm going to walk with envy_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

The pre-chorus entered into a slow melody yet again as the blonde girl at the keyboard followed singer’s clear and strong voice, the chorus hitting hard with the blonde drummer and blue-haired bassist taking the lead:

_The fate turns into an evil figure_

_The world is destroyed_

_To catastrophic score_

_I'll sing this song forever_

_Can anyone understand it?_

_The sorrow of this lonely life_

_Love kindness and everything else_

_Nothing... I don't need them anymore_

_Broken roses turn into scattered dust_

_Judge me with this hand_

With a high note and keyboardist’s skill, the song entered into a second half and Yusei couldn’t move his eyes away from the expressive singer, her voice ringing inside his very soul. But as the instrumental continued and the melody became more chilling, the raven-haired boy started wondering why is she singing those words with… such passionate anger. The singer then started the second verse, words flying out of her mouth in rapid succession:

_Corrupted elite hires and laughs at you_

_Why do you cry without doing anything?_

_Words thrown in selfishness_

_T_ _o hurt everyone_

_Fate turned into a brutal figure_

_Raise this broken hand_

_To the lyrical descending scale cliche_

_Return without any change_

_Even if my heart seems to break_

_Even if I'm drowning in my blood_

_Love, kindness and everything else_

_Nothing... I don't need them anymore_

Her sorrow and anger became even more prominent in the second pre-chorus and chorus, Yusei gulping heavily as her emotion carried over to him and his heart started pounding like crazy, giant bobs of sweat rimming down the sides of his face:

_Who are you?_

_I am me_

_Who are you?_

_I am... me?_

_Who are you?_

_I am... I am... WHO?!_

Then the dialogue within the song occurred, other band members proceeding to mockingly taunt the singer, the girl with the fox mask slowly becoming more and more desperate:

_The world is destroyed_

_To catastrophic score_

_I'll sing this song forever_

_Can anyone understand it?_

_The sorrow of this lonely life_

_Love kindness and everything else_

_Nothing... I don't need them anymore_

Then the heavy instrumental hit, the keyboard taking the lead as the singer proceeded to hit the cords on her own guitar, the face under the mask tensed and distorted in despair and anger. Yusei really wanted to know why she was so angry, what pushed her to that very limit where she poured all of her emotions into this one song.

_What happened to you, fox girl…_

Then the final chorus hit, the singer pulling last bits of her anger from deep within her, instruments making the whole stage shake with intensity as the song reached its climax:

_The continued rejection_

_Broken roses turn into scattered dust_

_Judge me with this hand_

The singer brought the song to a dramatic end with yet another high note, her body suddenly relaxing as all of her emotions disappeared and she bowed to the crowd, the other three girls doing the same. The audience exploded with loud cheers, screams and clapping, people praising them left and right and even throwing few roses on the stage.

\- Thank you very much! We’re _Dragons &Roses,_ thank you for coming to see us! – the singer said with a smile, her bandmates waving to the audience.

Yusei didn’t even notice Jaden and Jesse cheering and acting like idiots next to him, he was just so immersed in the performance and the impact it left on him he couldn’t help but smile, his eyes never leaving the burgundy-haired girl in a black fox mask…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: May 8th 2020


	13. Scarlet Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a tad late again!
> 
> Aimer's song "Brave Shine" will be featured in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

\- That was A-W-E-S-O-M-E! – Mai giggled and smiled cheekily as her other three band members got off the stage, the crowd still fired up from their recent performance on stage 2.

\- This crowd is crazy, I've never thought we'd perform in front of so many people! – Kisara yelled as she tried to communicate with the girls, the background music, and cheers dominating the late night at the Sakura festival.

\- Neither did I but look at us! We're superstars! – Alexis joked, girls already at the bottom of the backstage stairs at this point, the next band about to climb on the stage.

The girls politely bowed to them and they returned the gesture, their tense expressions and hands gripping onto instruments so tightly reminding all four girls of their own stage fright just fifteen minutes ago.

Only two more performances needed to take place on all stages and Akiza felt relieved, especially because she hasn't seen anyone she knows so far. Her black fox mask with red details gave her enough coverage and considering she was pretty far from the first row of the spectators, there shouldn't have been anyone who would even suspect it was her... right?

\- Why're you so, quiet, leader? Cheer up a little! We're just debuted at a major music festival! Next year we may even get invited to perform on day 2! – Mai wrapped her hand around the younger girl, Akiza smiling ever so slightly while still wearing her mask.

\- Let's not be optimistic. I don't even think we'll gain some good ranking. We're one band out of dozens of them here... - the burgundy-haired girl said in a reserved tone, her friends not saying anything for a moment only to chuckle a few moments later.

\- You're right, but let us have some fun imagining and fantasizing, 'kay? – Alexis said through her giggles, her leader nodding in approval. – We'll get better next time, let's just stick to our usual gigs, yeah?

\- Maybe you should, that act was overly dramatic.

The four girls got tense as they heard a deep and rather dry male voice, all of them turning their heads towards the source of a sound.

\- Kaiba-senpai?! – Kisara suddenly called out, her dark blue eyes widening with surprise. – What are you doing here?!

\- Isn't it obvious? – the man in a long and majestic white coat said, three other guys suddenly appearing next to him.

Mai recognized all four of them, they've all attended Domino High. On Kaiba's left was Chazz Princeton, a bratty rich kid from class 2-3, the same class Alexis's friend Jaden attended. He wore a black and slightly ripped trench coat, his cheeky grin melting as soon as he noticed Alexis who only waved at him. To Kaiba's right were two other guys: the first one was Aster Phoenix, a rather cheeky but also very polite and well-mannered guy who also attended the same class as Chazz and was always rocking his gray suits, the guy giving the girls a polite bow before locking eyes with all four of them for only a second. The second guy was Jack Atlas, a guy that attended the same class as Alexis and was in neighboring class to Mai's. She didn't really know a lot about him aside from that he was a genius with drums and that he had a girlfriend among freshmen. He was dressed in a white jumper-like suit and also wore a majestic coat, that whole group of guys looking rather intimidating at first glance.

Mai turned her head to look at her burgundy-haired friend, the younger girl maintaining her stage persona even in that situation and the blonde was of the hope that those four guys were so absorbed in their own importance and ego they wouldn't possibly remember some "puny" freshmen girl under name Akiza Izinski...

\- Well, sorry for asking... - Kisara suddenly came to the front along with Mai, Alexis following soon after her. – What did you think of our performance? You must've watched it very closely since you're able to validate us so professionally.

Blonde gave her younger friend a side look, Mai being rather impressed with a sassy tone in blue-haired girl's voice as she faced a guy who was bigger and far more intimidating than she was, at least at first glance.

Kaiba also seemed to be caught off guard by her attitude, his eyes eyeing Kisara from head to toe as she was ready to fight him. But he soon enough collected his thoughts and snorted smugly, his foul mouth opening once again:

\- Your singer has a good voice but also shows too many emotions while on stage which makes her unstable. The song is nothing new or special and has already been done before, definitely won't be remembered by the crowd in the long run. And I have to say... - brunette leaned down towards Kisara, the girl not batting an eye even when their faces were only inches apart. – The little bassist must decide which instrument is closer to her heart: an actual and well-sounding bass guitar... or a shabby little shamisen she still carries around.

The blue-haired girl suddenly became red in the face, her eyes sharpening so much the other three guys took a step back as she looked back at Kaiba. Mai was convinced her usually soft-spoken and polite friend was about to lose it completely, especially because that tall idiot just dissed her shamisen, but Kisara just chuckled and walked pass him.

\- And great director should learn how to express his feelings properly. You'll get wrinkles from frowning so much.– she said as she flipped her long blue hair tied in a high ponytail, the girl heading towards the tent area where they've left their stuff before the performance.

Mai whistled as the other two girls looked after her, blonde feeling rather proud at her young friend.

\- Well, thank you for chatting with us, gentlemen. But we now wish to rest a little bit. – Alexis chuckled nervously as she pushed Akiza to walk pass the four boys.

\- N-no matter what boss says, I thought you girls were freaking amazing! – Chazz yelled after them, his cheeks having a slight tint of red to them as he didn't move his eyes from Alexis, the girl waving back at him with gratitude before Chazz got smacked on the head by Jack.

But as the girls left the backstage area, Mai noticed a rather distressed brown-haired girl wearing plain black skinny jeans, ankle-high boots and white frilly shirt running towards the four boys, all of them suddenly focusing all their attention to her.

\- Hey, you two go ahead, I'll be right behind you... - blonde noted her two friends as she looked towards the quintet who seemed to lively discuss something, her curiosity not leaving her alone.

\- You forgot something? – Alexis asked off-handedly but Mai didn't really listen as she responded positively to other blonde's question, her feet already carrying her back towards the group.

\- Calm down, Serenity. Why can't you perform? – Aster questioned as he lightly shook the girl by her upper arms, brunette still seeming rather distressed.

\- I've just seen my brother hanging out with his friends near this stage, if he hears me singing, he'll know for sure... I don't want him to find out like this... - she mumbled so quietly Mai was barely able to hear anything.

It definitely wasn't her place to poke her nose into other people's business, but she didn't like to see anyone, especially someone who seemed so vulnerable to be in distress for anything.

\- Hey there, who's your brother, sweetheart? – blonde questioned as she put her hand on the girl's shoulder, Serenity jumping in surprise as she noticed the older girl behind her.

\- Why are you here, it's none of your business. – Kaiba retorted but Mai completely ignored his comment as she directed all of her attention towards the distressed girl. She must've also attended Domino High, how the hell would she know there four guys anyway...

\- Um... he's rather tall and blonde. He's also very loud and hangs out with a very short boy who has three-colored hair.

Mai frowned, that description seeming awfully familiar.

\- Say, what's his full name?

\- It's Joey Wheeler.

Blonde fell into fits of deranged laughter as she heard that name cross young girl's lips, Aster, Jack, and Chazz looking at her as if she was insane while Kaiba took out his phone and dialed someone, his face seeming more pissed than before.

\- Oh, girl! I'll definitely help you with this! – the older girl said as she put both of her hands on Serenity's shoulders.

\- H-how? Do you know him?

\- Kinda, yeah. He and I have a long-running beef with one another and I'd be glad to tease him a little on your behalf. Who would've known he has such a cute little sister.

Serenity blushed a little at the girl's comment, boys already opening their mouth to question her about her plan but Kaiba cut their attempt off:

\- Can you make sure to remove him for at least half an hour? I can land you a hand.

Mai was caught off guard by his sudden cooperative nature but she decided she won't taunt him or tease him since he seemed to be at his limit with nerves.

\- Sure. I just need him to make a fuss over nothing and get him picked up by the security. They'll take him at the entrance to the park so he should be far enough to not hear you.

\- I already arranged with security to pick him up if he makes the tiniest offense. Just make it seem as if it's serious and do it fast!

Blonde nodded and patted Serenity on the shoulder one more time before leaving, Mai winking at her as she turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

And wouldn't you know it, it was much easier to find Joey and his friends than she initially thought. As she looked at her phone, she realized she only has around five minutes to remove him before Serenity stepped on stage.

_It's showtime..._

Blonde charged forward, Joey carelessly talking to Yugi and Tristan with a drink in his hands as Mai plummeted into him, making him spill the beer onto her on purpose.

\- Oh, shit! I'm sorry, miss! I didn't mean to- he stopped mid-sentence as he looked up and noticed a familiar face, his expression immediately turning from cheerful to hostile. – Damn, now I'm sorry for the beer, I meant to drink that, ya know!?

\- Um, hello!? I'm the one who has beer all over her cleavage! Take responsibility! – Mai said in a rather loud tone, making all passerby's to look at the scene while the rest of Joey's gang seemed rather confused at what was going on.

\- Well, maybe you should get off those high heels of yers and walk among the common folk! – he growled back at her, his face fuming with anger as Yugi tried to calm him down.

Mai then noticed blue uniforms in the corner of her eye, a tiny smirk flying over her lips before she started yelling:

\- WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DOUCHEBAG! YOU FIRST RUN INTO ME AND SPILL YOUR BEER ON ME AND NOW YOU START INSULTING ME?! SECURITY!

And before she could even blink three huge guys surrounded the gang and got a hold of Joey, blonde yelling all sorts of profanity as they took him away from that place. Tea, Tristan, and Bakura ran after them but Yugi's eyes locked with Mai's for a second, his expression being rather judging and angry before he too ran off.

The blonde girl sighed heavily and flipped her hair while looking down at her cropped top, thankful she had spare clothes in her luggage. The crowd started to clear up and she silently blended back in with the people, winking at Serenity one more time as she passed by the backstage, brunette giving her a grateful look.

_You better show them who's the boss, girl..._

***

As Serenity climbed on the stage, she felt completely calm which, considering the situation she was in, was rather peculiar, at least in her mind.

She was aware of the crowd cheering for her and of her leader saying something to the spectators, but she was stuck inside her head the whole time, the sound of her heartbeat being the only thing she was able to hear.

If it wasn't for both Kaiba and that blonde girl, her brother would've found out for sure and she knew he'd be pissed. She didn't want him to find out so abruptly, especially considering his hostile behavior towards Kaiba, but also didn't want to feel guilty for doing something she enjoyed.

She was ready to perform in front of the crowd a long time ago and this was her time to shine, proving both herself and the guys who put to much faith in her that she was able to cope with anything life throws at her.

And that's why she'll sing this particular song with utmost passion because Kaiba wrote it specifically for her...

\- Good evening everyone! – she finally spoke into the mic as the boys got ready to play behind her. – We're _SonateMagnifique_! Please take care of us and enjoy!

The crowd responded with loud a _wwww_ s, making the girl blush a little but her heart was pounding strongly in her chest, happiness radiating from her as she heard familiar strong cords. She could hear Jack giving the fast and strong beat while Chazz and Aster played in perfect sync, Kaiba following all of them on his keyboard. And soon enough, it was her turn to sing:

As the wish concealed in my left hand remained a wish  
I saw an unending dream

In my right hand was an empty memory, I stood at the ends of an unknown world  
Struck by an unending rain

  
The crowd responded positively to her surprisingly raspy vocal, the heart jumping into the girl's throat as the pre-chorus rolled around. But she was persistent to convey her true feelings, that's something she owned to herself:

The strength to protect what's dear to me  
The weakness to lose faith in that  
I'll take on everything and search for tomorrow

  
She entered the chorus strongly as she felt the support of the whole band, boys smiling smugly as she let her vocal speak volumes for the crowd in front of her:

If I reach my hand towards the brave shine  
We can make it through the night, covered in scars  
You save my life; as my desires heaped upon the tip of my blade held aloft  
My prayers transcend time

Your brave shine...

  
The instruments proceeded with more sonder tones as the second verse rolled around, Serenity's thoughts constantly going back towards her brother. She knew she acted selfishly that day and under any other circumstances, she'd never put Joey in harm's way. But unfortunately, she felt as if seeing her performing on stage that day would severely wound their relationship.

He wasn't ready to know and neither was she ready to face him. But, this was still her chance and she wanted to repay those four boys their kindness. And so, she entered the second verse with an even stronger and more impactful voice, sending the spectators into delirium as they started cheering loudly and chanting the name of their band:

Though they forgot how to shine, the blue stars remain  
I watched their unfading shadows

Our crimson paths crossed, like an ignorant child  
I wandered through the unbreaking night

  
The second pre-chorus started, Aster and Chazz now being in the corner of each of her eyes, both of them giving her encouraging looks as she continued to sing with confidence, her vocals passing right into chorus without any fear:

The weakness to lose what can't be lost  
The fragility to lose faith in everything  
Even if I can't stand anymore, destiny presses on

Break down, the crumbling constellations fight through the night  
You're breaking dawn, in the midst of our promises  
I draw closer to the sole dream that held me up

  
Jack proceeded to lead them all with his strong rhythm, a blonde mad being really into the song as he smiled from ear to ear while hearing Serenity's singing, even Kaiba having a small smile on his lips. The bridge slowly rolled around, brunette softening her vocals ever so slightly, the crowd now being more audible as the instrumental slowly progressed, their voices becoming even stronger when Serenity started to sing yet again:

If I can protect what's dear to me  
I'll take on everything and search for tomorrow

I'll light the dawn

  
The finale of the song and it's last chorus hit the hardest, the whole audience erupting with loud cheers and screams, people smiling and their eyes glittering in the early evening of that May night, Serenity herself feeling a strong catharsis as she proceeded to end the song on a powerful note, the boys having her back with every note and cord:

If I reach my hand towards the brave shine  
We can still make it through the night, covered in scars  
You save my life, I've found the light at the end of my tears  
My prayers will transcend time

My brave shine..

  
The song soon came to an end, Serenity not being able to hear the crowd once again as she bowed down deeply, not ever wishing to get off that stage. She knew she loved performing for people and that she liked singing, but this experience was something else.

And she couldn't thank Kaiba, Aster, Chazz, and Jack for allowing her to experience this and for putting up with her insecurities.

She will take care of her brother later, now she wanted to enjoy, their performance just at its beginning...

***

Akiza was finally able to breathe properly as she removed her fox mask, her face rather sweaty as she opened the water in the sink under her.

The performances were finally over and she only needed to wait for the results of the voting which will be announced at 9 PM. She then planned to catch the train back to Domino and then crash at Mai's place where they'll celebrate their first-ever concert.

She really enjoyed the experience despite all the fuss and fear that someone she knows might recognize her. But even after meeting those four guys in the backstage, Akiza felt incredibly relieved none of them paid attention to her. Everything ended well for on her part, now she just needed to hide the mask and change her clothes so that no one can identify her.

Burgundy-haired girl splashed her face a few times before wiping it with two tissues as she finally felt refreshed and relaxed. She observed her reflection in the mirror as she noticed her eye bags were rather noticeable and dark, but her fox mask did the job of hiding everything that didn't need to be seen.

Although, Akiza hoped she'll soon abandon that mask, this anxiety already going on her nerves.

_Someday... someday for sure..._

With those thoughts, the girl turned around and walked outside of a public bathroom near the tent her friends were resting at, Akiza completely forgetting to look around and see if anyone familiar was near.

And so, as soon as she stepped outside with her fox mask still in her hands and with her performance clothes still in her, the girl locked eyes with someone way too familiar.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as her brown eyes fell on those deep blue ones, the boy in front of her being much taller than her and good-looking, his spiky black hair with yellowish highlights dancing in the evening breeze.

But Akiza felt as if she was suffocating that very moment, that guy being the same one she attended middle school with and who was currently attending the class next to hers...

Yusei Fudo.

Neither of them spoke, not even a word as they just continued to stare at each other intensely, Yusei's eyes suddenly falling on the mask girl was holding in her hand. She instinctively hid it behind her back, but she knew there was no use in hiding anymore.

Someone from her school had just seen her... in her performance uniform... with that mask in her hand... at this huge festival...

She felt like crying with rage and despair at that very moment, cursing both herself for daydreaming too long in the bathroom and for Yusei being there at that very moment.

_God fucking damn it... shit..._

But before any of them could speak a word, someone called out:

\- Yusei, come here! We need to meet up with Atem and Yugi!

Akiza turned around from the sound, not allowing more people from her school to see her, she was already miserable enough...

\- Coming! - Yusei responded before locking his eyes with hers for one last time.

He then smiled gently at her and started moving, the words he uttered ringing in Akiza's mind like loud curch bells:

\- You did well... Akiza.

With that, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving the girl shaken and enraged.

It didn't matter that he didn't say anything else to her, the sheer fact that he had seen her there was enough of a disaster. She could already see so many scenarios happening from that point in and all of those scenarios ended with her being denied the thing she loved the most: music.

And all because she was an idiot... a stupid, stupid idiot...

***

**_END OF ARC 2 - SAKURA FESTIVAL_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: May 11th 2020
> 
> See you then!


	14. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, has less than 3000 words. Main focus on Akiza and Yusei
> 
> Enjoy!

\- We're not playing today? What gives? – Jaden questioned as he sat on the floor in Atem's huge bedroom, other band members already stationing themselves around the room.

\- I wanted to have a little talk with you all. – the leader said in a serious tone as he still kept Apophis in his lap. – From the past two months I realized we don't really talk as much as we should and since we've just recently started playing in front of the audience, I thought we needed to develop our communication more.

\- That's our leader for ya. – Yugi said with an adorable smile, Egyptian hiding his face for just a moment.

\- Don't flatter me so much, I'll start blushing. Think about my image, sweetness.

The four boys chuckled at Atem's comment but soon got serious yet again as their leader cleared his throat to talk again:

\- How are you guys satisfied with our performance at the Sakura festival?

\- I think it was awesome. The audience, the stage, the equipment, the treatment! I felt like a real superstar! – Jaden got up on his feet and started waving his hands all around as his eyes sparkled, the memory of that experience still very fresh in his mind.

\- Even though it's only been a week since that performance, I still can't believe we actually did it. We were amazing... and I didn't screw up once. – Yugi said as he scratched the back of his spiky hair.

\- What about our ranking? Are you happy with the fact we finished the festival at 11th place? – Atem questioned again, his face showing only slight amusement as he kept his leader composure.

\- Well, considering we competed against more than 100 rookie artists, that ranking is more than impressive. – Jesse noted, his eyes still shining with pride while he wore a rather reserved grin on his face. – I expected that Dragons&Roses as well as Kaiba's band... Sonate... SonateMagnifique! I expected them to get higher rankings, but we weren't too bad either. I'm sure organizers will invite us to perform next year after this kind of raking.

\- If nothing we at least got to eat and drink as much as we wanted the whole day! – Jaden grinned widely as he leaned on turquoise-haired boy's shoulder, the older flinching slightly at the sudden contact before joining his little celebration with his own grin.

\- Would you like to perform at similar events like this one? – Atem proceeded to question them further and he expected all of them to nod in affirmation. – Then I should write some newer songs, something that's representative of new Crimson Thorns.

\- I can see you already have an idea. – Yugi noticed as he leaned on the bed with his back, Egyptian ruffling younger's golden bangs.

\- You know me so well... - leader almost whispered but soon enough regained his composure. – So, does anyone have any suggestions on where we should perform next?

Jesse immediately rose his hand.

\- Well, that guy that guaranteed for us at Sakura festival said we can perform at his club every third weekend of the month and he'd pay us accordingly. First with free drinks and food coupons but later with cash, depending on how many costumers we'll bring to the club.

\- But will we be able to receive money for that? We're all still underage... - Yugi said in concerned tone but his look-alike winked at him and reassured:

\- Don't worry, I'll manage to arrange something. We're not that young so those gigs could also count as our part-time job.

\- May I also suggest something?

Four older boys turned towards the deep and slightly raspy voice that belonged to their youngest member.

For the past half hour, Yusei hasn't spoken a word or even seemed to acknowledge the whole conversation, his blank expression, and empty eyes making it seem as if he was in some kind of daze.

But as he rose his hand to speak, his deep blue eyes had their old shine in them while a small grin appeared in the corner of his lips.

\- Let's hear it, Yusei. – Atem said in a reassuring tone, happy to see nothing was seriously wrong with their genius drummer.

\- While I was browsing the internet the other day, I came across this little festival... - youngest pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen few times before turning it towards other members.

\- Rookie Star? And it's happening in Osaka of all places... - Jaden read the title on the screen as his confused look shifted towards Yusei in expectation of a further explanation.

\- From what I've gathered so far, we need to write and sign an online application that we wish to join the contest. Based on our experience with the audience, the song sample we send in and our rankings at various competitions and festivals, we'll have a certain chance of entering into the lineup of twenty bands that will compete against one another.

The four boys exchanged perplexed looks between each other as the moment of silence was cast upon them, Yugi being the first one to speak out:

\- Do you think we'll be able to enter the lineup? I mean... the competition will start in less than a month and we have midterms this month... Plus, we've started to play live just recently...

\- Oh, come on, Yugi! – Jaden hugged the shorter boy around the shoulders, not even noticing Atem was staring daggers at the back of his skull. – No need to be so worried! We'll just focus on school when we need to and will practice whenever we can! I'm sure we'll be able to enter the competition! Jesse said it himself, our ranking at Sakura festival was awesome!

\- Well, I'm not worried about Yugi or Yusei or Jesse but you should take care of your schoolwork. I heard that Banner already considers to give you extra classes because you sleep during his lessons. – Atem said through an evil giggle, brunette already becoming pale as a sheet as he heard the name of his homeroom teacher.

\- I can assist him in studying but I don't know if he'll be willing to take this seriously- Jesse started talking only to be literally jumped by Jaden head-on, brunette soon being on top of him with literal stars in his eyes.

\- REALLY?! YOU'LL HELP ME STUDY?!

Jesse didn't know how to react to that sudden outpouring of emotions but he could feel his head slowly becoming hotter and hotter as he could feel younger's breath on his face.

\- Y-yeah, of course... - he stuttered, his body completely freezing under Jaden's.

\- Man, you're the best! All of them have given up on giving me extra lessons. You're my angel, Jesse Anderson!

In any other situation, the turquoise-haired boy would have an equally witty and cheesy line ready as his comeback, but his pounding heart and his shortage of breath caused his mind to suddenly go blank. He just couldn't think straight with that guy on top of him, his light brown eyes literally swallowing him whole...

\- Can you take that sexual tension out of my room? I don't want my space to reek of your shagging. – Atem said in a serious tone only to receive a slap on the shoulder by his look-alike, Yusei pretending to look through the leader's math notes in order to avoid seeing the whole scene.

Jesse was convinced that he was going to die from embarrassment in that very moment but luckily Jaden pulled him up on his feet with a smile on his face.

\- Don't listen to him, he's just not getting laid. – brunette commented only to receive a pillow in the head a few moments later.

From that point on, however, conversation and later agreement went smoother than expected. All five boys decided to write the online application the next day during lunch break at school while Atem will work on two songs they'll perform at the festival if they get accepted. They also agreed on sending the judges the demo of their song _Falling Roses_ as an example of what they were capable of doing.

\- Okay, with this I'll conclude today's band meeting. We'll schedule our practices and rehearsals if we get accepted. Until then, rest well and take care of your schoolwork. The midterms are starting next week.

\- Yes, leader!

But as Yusei picked up his backpack and stood up on his feet, his mind and body completely turned to autopilot. He greeted his friends like he always did and walked by the same pace he always did, his hands reaching into his pockets to fetch his phone and earplugs. He arrived at the bus station in no time and waited for his ride, the music blaring in his ears as he tapped his foot on the pavement and tried to prevent his hands from clapping or hitting his own thighs in the rhythm of the song.

But the inside of his mind was far from calm, his thoughts being preoccupied with one particular thing or better to say, one single person.

Ever since he encountered Akiza at the Sakura festival, he couldn't get her out of his head. Just seeing her in that burgundy dress and with that black fox mask in her hands, a realization hit him like a truck at that time. Despite not believing his own eyes he could still imagine that beautiful girl standing up on stage and pouring all of her emotions out through her singing and music.

His whole perception of Akiza Izinski crumbled to dust that very evening one week ago but Yusei couldn't really say he disliked what he was seeing.

Even though he liked the image she presented while being in middle school, he had realized just now how unrealistic that persona of hers was, especially considering what he knew about her family and background.

And he still couldn't get her performance out of his head. She was so strong, emotional, and beautiful up on that stage but her words, her voice, and her movements dug deeply into his own heart, so deeply that he wondered why she felt all of the things she sang about. Distrust, not needing anyone to pity her, give her kindness, or show her smile...

But despite all of his thoughts about her, Yusei knew she was just as shocked as he was when their eyes met that evening. Her usually mild-mannered expression was replaced with an expression of sheer horror and helplessness as if she was a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes, however, burned with intense desire to hurt whoever wished to tarnish her reputation or reveal the secret she kept so meticulously hidden from everyone.

That Akiza was the real one: passionate, ready to fight for herself, and not caring for anyone's opinion of her...

Raven-haired boy didn't even notice when the bus finally pulled up to the station and it took him a few seconds to acknowledge other passengers boarding the vehicle. He sat at the very front of the cart, with his head leaned onto the cold glass window.

And as the songs changed in his headphones, his mind stayed with Akiza the whole time.

He wanted to talk to her, tell her she doesn't need to be scared that he'll reveal her secret but he also knew he was no one important in her life, she probably didn't even remember his name.

He continued to act as if nothing happened, greeting her on the hallways every time they'd pass by one another, and every single time he'd catch a glimpse of that deadly stare of her burning holes in his back.

But if he doesn't do anything, she'll eventually realize he means no harm... _right?_

As he observed full city streets, Yusei couldn't stop thinking of the girl with burgundy hair, her ability to blend in so perfectly with the masses but also showcasing the raw emotion she was capable of feeling awakening a new feeling inside of boy's chest, his own heart now pounding against his ribcage, painful yet sweet beats slowly torturing both his mind and soul...

***

Akiza cracked her fingers as she begrudgingly waited for Dr. Crowler's lesson to finally be over, her anxiety eating her out on the inside at this point.

Despite her band ranking seventh on Sakura festival and despite her three friends being over the moon with the money they have received as a reward, all Akiza could think about was that guy who bumped into her while she wasn't wearing a mask... the guy from the class next to hers...

Yusei Fudo.

They've seen each other in hallways countless times in the past week or so but he didn't change his behavior towards her at all. He would always greet her politely but that was something he did to every other student he encountered. He wouldn't try and talk to her, he didn't come in contact with her friends but her heart would always almost stop whenever she'd see him talk to one of his buddies and laughing about something.

Despite all of those behaviors, Akiza didn't trust him. At all.

From what she learned in life, people were selfish and were always willing to either blackmail someone or use someone else's secrets to their advantage in any way possible. Akiza was the daughter of a senator, someone who belonged to the higher class. If her reputation was tarnished, it'd be over for her as her father held every single anomaly as a horrible sin that needed to be punished.

Anyone who would find out about the fact that Akiza was secretly part of a very popular underground rock band would use that information to gain something for themselves, but Yusei still didn't make his move.

Was he planning something despicable? Akiza heard he was quite smart, who knows what he has instored for her...

But today burgundy-haired girl decided to put an end to her anxiety and fear.

She'll attack him before he can attack her...

\- Alright, class. Make sure to prepare for your midterms next week and I expect a lot from you, freshmen class. The results of these first midterms will determine your future in this school. Class dismissed! – the professor said in his shrill voice before majestically walking out, his blonde ponytail floating behind him.

Akiza almost knocked down both her table and chair as she stood up, leaving the class before anyone else, not even bothering to wait for Kisara. All other classes also exited their classrooms, most of the kids heading out for their club activities.

But the burgundy-haired girl looked for someone very particular in the crowd of students. When she didn't catch a glimpse of his spiky hair in the hallway, she rushed towards the entrance to his classroom which was right next to hers.

And as soon as she noticed him still sitting at his table and talking to his shorter, orange-haired friend, Akiza rushed over to the confused boy and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up without even saying what was going on.

\- H-hey, what are you-

\- Shut up and walk.

Yusei's eyes widened but he listened to her, easily keeping up with her fast pace while girl's fingers dug deep into the skin of his wrist. They walked for a few moments before reaching shoe lockers and exit of the school, Akiza not even being bothered by other students' looks and whispers as she dragged the boy outside.

Soon enough, two of them were behind the school when she pushed him with all her might against the wall, Yusei hitting the back of his head and hissing with pain in the process.

\- What's all of this about? What happened-

\- I'm warning you... - she growled in a sinister voice, her brown eyes burning with pure rage as she looked up at him. – If you dare to spill the beans about the festival, I'll make sure to destroy all of your chances to succeed in life. You'll be stuck fixing music equipment for the rest of your life.

Yusei could only blink as he stared down at the burgundy-haired girl, his expression not giving anything other than sheer confusion.

For the longest time they just stared at each other whilst Akiza kept the boy trapped against the wall, hating the fact she couldn't read his next move. She really wanted to punch him in the teeth...

\- I should really go prepare for my club activities... - he suddenly said calmly as he slowly put Akiza's hands down and slipped away from her. But before she could trap him again, pull him back or even reach, he turned his head slightly, his expression still stoic and unchangeable as he spoke - Meet me at the school gate after all the clubs are over. Then we can talk about this.

Akiza was left completely flabbergasted at the boy's reaction, her rage evaporating into thin air as he slowly walked away as if nothing happened.

_What the actual hell just happened?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: May 20th 2020
> 
> See you then!


	15. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late one day, my personal life's been crazy these days
> 
> Major focus on Yusei x Akiza but Atem x Yugi is also present.
> 
> Enjoy!

Five o'clock in the afternoon finally crept around the corner as Akiza sighed heavily upon raising back on her feet, her gardening uniform rather strained from dirt she handled for the past half an hour. Even though all other members of the gardening club have left a long time ago, a burgundy-haired girl just couldn’t make herself make her way out of the back garden, especially considering Yusei will be at the exit and waiting for her.

And god forsake his perfect timing that day as she didn’t have an excuse to “be late for rehearsal”, she had to keep her promise to meet him in front of the school.

Despite knowing this whole situation could be blamed solely on her and her over-the-top behavior earlier in the day when she literally dragged the poor guy outside the school in order to threaten him, she definitely didn’t want to face the consequences of her actions, at least not the same day. Everything was too confusing for her, from incredibly rushed events that lead to this whole mess up to Yusei’s incredibly calm reaction to her hostile words…

He was honestly pissing her off so much.

But what made her even angrier with both herself and Yusei Fudo was the fact that she couldn’t read his intentions at all, mostly because of how calm he was, even his eyes didn’t showcase any sign of emotion that she could draw a conclusion from. She just needed to go and see what he wanted from her…

Akiza stretched her hands above her head as she walked towards the small storage house which also served as a changing room for club members during spring and summer. She put away her dirty working clothes which consisted of a plain white t-shirt, black sweatpants, gray rubber boots, and huge white apron, and soon then after dressed in her school uniform, her anxiety levels rising as each minute passed.

When she left the storage room and headed towards the exit, it was already five twenty and no one but students who had their club activities from 4:30 PM until 6 PM were present in school, making the yard of front exit creepily quiet.

But as Akiza looked up towards the school gate, she couldn’t help but gasp a little when her eyes locked with Yusei’s.

The raven-haired boy was standing next to the wall, his posture straightened and proud as the late afternoon sun gave his dark blue eyes and a mark on his face sort of a glittering tint. Just then burgundy-haired girl noticed how handsome Yusei actually was, his whole presence radiating confidence and maturity.

_Did he always look like that…?_

\- I thought you’d ditch me. – Yusei said with a tiny smile, the girl wincing a little at his statement.

_Is he now able to read my thoughts, what the hell?!_

\- A p-promise is a promise… - she muttered eventually, not wanting to look at him from that point on. – I started this whole mess so I better stay true to my word. You certainly didn’t want to get dragged outside in front of everyone…

\- That’s true but you had a good reason for all of it. – the boy scratched the back of his head, his blank expression returning to his handsome face. – Shall we?

\- A-aren’t you supposed to have your club activities at this time?! – Akiza asked frantically, just then realizing she was about to walk around with a guy that knows her secret. – Mechanic Club started over an hour ago…

\- True but my father is the teacher responsible for that club so I was able to make some deals. – the boy responded rather cheerfully, his expression not changing for even a moment. – I made sure to give you all of my time today.

Akiza’s cheeks suddenly felt hot and not only because the sun was shining right into her face. She needed to remind herself of that scene at the Festival to remember why she even agreed to go around with him… but go where?!

\- M-must be nice to have someone work in this school, gives you many benefits… - she said in a sarcastic tone while still averting her eyes, Yusei not giving her any sort of response to that statement.

But when she looked towards him again, the raven-haired boy already turned towards the street while his piercing blue eyes invited her to follow him without any words.

\- W-where are we going anyway? Don’t forget about the fact that I can ruin you if your try something funny, plus, its broad daylight, anyone will come to my aid-

\- How about you just follow me? I never intended to use your secret against you and that’s something I plan to prove today. – he said in a determined voice, his eyes having an unexpected glint of stubbornness in them. – I know it’s not easy to trust someone you don’t know at all but not everyone in this world is here to hurt you, Akiza.

With those words Yusei moved around the corner and started walking down the street, burgundy-haired girl being flabbergasted for a second as she followed him, her annoyance with his behavior reaching its peak with every step the two of them made.

And for the longest time Akiza was too busy with drilling holes at the back of boy’s head with her fiery brown eyes that she didn’t even notice they’ve reached the center of Domino City. Dozens of people roamed the streets on their way back from work or school while few groups of youngsters stopped by various eateries and cafes in that part of town. The burgundy-haired girl felt slightly relieved by her surroundings, thus giving her an opening to run if Yusei tried any funny business.

But whilst she was absorbed in her thoughts and her loathing for her current situation Akiza didn’t even notice Yusei stopping abruptly in front of one takoyaki shop, the girl bumping straight into him and almost making him lose his balance.

\- Ohoho, Yu-chan! – the lady behind the counter said with a chuckle, Akiza looking up at her with a slight red tint on her face. – You brought your girlfriend today I see.

\- I’m not his girlfriend! – Akiza yelled with an annoyed tone, many by-standers turning their heads as they heard her sudden yelling. The girl then hid behind Yusei with shame, raven-head letting out an amused chuckle before averting his attention towards the shop owner.

\- Two portions, please. It’s all on me.

\- Comin’ right up! – the woman behind the counter said enthusiastically as she poured mixture for takoyaki in the huge donut pan, Akiza’s mouth drooling at the mere sight and smell of that delicious street food.

But as soon as she realized she was still clinging to Yusei’s back she frantically pushed him and stepped away, her embarrassment now overthrowing her feeling of anxiety while Yusei casually took out the money and put it on the counter.

\- W-why are you buying so many? I don’t intend to eat anything from you-

With a foul sense for timing Akiza’s stomach growled loudly, making the girl look away in embarrassment as her face became red as a tomato, the boy letting out yet another amused chuckle.

\- No one is forcing you to eat but I guarantee these are the best takoyaki around. Guys from my band also love them a lot.

\- From your band? – Akiza questioned, hopeful to change the subject and shift his attention from her embarrassing state.

\- Yeah, we performed at Sakura Festival just like you under the name of _Crimson Thorns_. I’m the drummer in the band and the youngest and you probably heard of the other members, they’re quite popular in our school. – Yusei boasted, a small smile dancing on his lips before he regained his usual expressionless features.

_Ahh, so that’s why he was at the festival…_

\- Here you go, lovelies! – the lady behind the counter said with a chuckle as she handed Yusei a big plastic bag with two containers in it, the delicious octopus puffs smelling deliciously even from that distance. – I put a bit extra ginger and mayo in both portions, I know you like it that way, Yu-chan.

The boy chuckled sheepishly at the usage of his nickname, Akiza giving him a smug grin as both of them greeted the shop owner and headed to who knows where with the food.

\- So, what’s the plan now? – she asked, her stomach growling once again as the smell of takoyaki only became stronger.

\- We’ll sit in a nearby park to eat and then you can come with me to the rehearsal. The leader’s house isn’t too far away from here.

\- R-rehearsal?! Are you sure?! I’m from your rivaling band! – the burgundy-haired girl exclaimed in surprise but Yusei only chuckled at her reaction and locked eyes with her:

\- It’s fine, guys don’t really have a problem with anyone watching our rehearsal even if it meant you’re from another band. And don’t worry, I won’t tell them who you are.

Akiza didn’t know how to respond to that statement of his, both of them continuing to walk down the street towards the park.

Even though she still felt really anxious about the whole situation, was hungry as all hell, and was tired from a long day at school, a burgundy-haired girl still felt as if she could relax in Yusei’s company. He was still a complete stranger to him despite them attending the same middle school, but so far he gave her no reason not to trust him. Heck, he even bought her food…

\- Here we are, come. – he suddenly said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the park, many parents with children and various dog owners passing them by as they approached one of more secluded benches under the ginkgo tree.- Here you go, eat as much as you want, and remove ginger if you mind it.

\- T-thank you… - Akiza muttered as she accepted the portion of piping-hot takoyaki, her heart ramming in her chest both because of sudden stronger walking pace and a rather unknown and uneasy feeling in her chest…

But as soon as she sat on the bench next to him and started eating, all of her worries melted away as she indulged herself into the rich flavor of octopus puffs.

\- Thish ish good! – she said with her mouth full, evoking a chuckle from Yusei who sat next to her and blew at a puff he had picked up.

\- I told you so. I take this all the time when we have practice at the leader’s house. Sometimes after rehearsals we all come down here to eat on this very bench.

\- You guys sound incredibly tame for a rock band, do you all have a curfew or something? – Akiza teased as she stuffed her mouth once again, the rich flavor of soy sauce, marinated octopus, and mayonnaise invading her mouth like a delightful explosion.

\- Not really… - Yusei chuckled again. – Others aren’t really party types and are more introverted if anything. Plus, bickering between some of them is enough fun for all of us.

The burgundy-haired girl nodded her head in understanding, barely managing to hold in her drive to gush about her own bandmates and the times they spend together when they aren’t rehearsing or in school.

\- Do you have another gig soon? Or is it just as-a-matter-of-fact practice?

\- Actually, we got accepted into Rookie Star just yesterday so today we have to agree on which songs to perform. It is in more than three weeks but our leader likes to prepare for all possible outcomes that might come our way. He’s a perfectionist.

Akiza chuckled at this statement, finding a lot of what the boy had said about his leader rather familiar, especially considering she was also very similar when it came to rehearsing for important gigs.

\- You guys seem very close… Kinda like… - the girl said absent-mindedly but then hurriedly cut off herself mid-sentence. – Never mind, you probably don’t want to hear it, especially after everything I’ve said to you today… with threatening you and all that…

\- Hey, Akiza, please look at me.

Hesitant at first, the burgundy.-haired girl slowly turned his head to the right, her eyes meeting with Yusei’s intense, dark-blue gaze. His eyes started glowing with an incredible determination, even stronger than the one she saw in those blue orbs at the school gate more than half an hour earlier.

\- I don’t know what bothers you and I don’t want to poke my nose in your business if you don’t want me to know, but don’t ever say that I don’t want to hear you rant to me if something does bother you. Even though I said I don’t have any agenda or ultimatum that will make me keep your secret, I do have a request as I feel that this whole situation is kind of an opportunity for us to become friends.

\- Friends? Why would you want to be friends? – the girl frowned, the setting sun making it seem as if the raven-haired boy in front of her was literally glowing.

\- I’ve always wanted to know you more, ever since that joined project our classes had back in middle school. I found you incredibly interesting and sweet back then when I knew only of your proper demeanor, but now you seem even more interesting to me than before and I want to know more about you. I know you can’t start trusting me right away but at least try giving me a chance. This is not a threat or anything, I won’t say about your secret to anyone, I just thought this situation would be a perfect opportunity for us to become closer.

Akiza was dumbfounded for a moment but the closed the plastic container that was sitting in her lap and put it beside her before turning towards him and returning the same intense gaze.

\- For a guy that has this whole mysterious and quiet aura around him you’re quite talkative when it comes to convincing someone.

\- Sorry. – Yusei scratched the back of his head, his face yet again becoming expressionless. – I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable with this request. I’ve always considered you very interesting but never had a chance to actually talk to you properly. I didn’t really want to bother you. But after watching your performance at the festival, I started wondering what happened to you to make you write such sorrowful lyrics…

 _So he noticed I wasn’t just being edgy…_ , the girl snorted discreetly before giving Yusei a shy look, completely caught off guard by his words.

This whole afternoon was a totally new experience for Akiza as she bumped into someone who didn’t seem to care about her financial background or status and it was a guy of all people. She knew she won’t tell him everything immediately, but his actions up until that point proved that he was to be trusted, at least in this first phase of their relationship.

And she really wanted to erase that threat to his well-being from his memory, she really acted like a prick…

\- Ah damn… You really know your way with words. - she chuckled before raising her hand and offering it to him, Yusei seeming a tad surprised at her gesture. – But I do like you and I’m sorry for not noticing you earlier. You seem like a really great guy.

\- So… friends? – he asked before grasping her palm into his, Akiza nodding with a tender smile.

\- Friends.

But as they shook their hands, half-eaten portions of takoyaki still beside them and with afternoon slowly turning into evening, Akiza didn’t notice a glint of guilt in boy’s eyes, the one he made sure stayed hidden from her cautious eyes.

 _I’m so sorry, Akiza._ Yusei thought for himself, _I lied when I said I want to be “just friends”… I’m truly sorry…_

***

\- You didn’t really have to walk me home, Atemu, we’re literally one block away from one another. – Yugi snorted as the older got even closer to him, his arm strapped over shorter boy’s shoulder.

\- It’s late, sweetness. I can’t have you stolen away by some rascal in these dark streets~

Yugi giggled louder this time at Egyptian’s melodious tone, his body so incredibly close to younger’s the boy could practically smell the strong, musky scent of Atem’s skin.

\- Always so dramatic. – shorter replied, his body feeling rather hot despite it being a rather chilly June night. – But I was really surprised when Yusei brought that girl, Akiza, to the rehearsal. It was a very pleasant surprise.

\- I expected from Jaden to bring in a girl before he dragged Jesse here but I agree, our boy has some gut to bring his crush with him. – Atem chuckled in his deep voice, an expression of immerse pride present on his handsome face.

\- We better watch our tongues, Jaden almost blurted out that Yusei has a huge crush on her today, I’ve never seen Yusei so furious before. – younger said with a giggle as he remembered the intense stare the youngest gave to their guitarist a few hours earlier, Jaden being convinced he had to start preparing for his own funeral.

\- Well, romance matters are very important in his age and the fact that he took the step towards seducing her is promising if anything.

\- His age? And what are we? Hundred-year-old magicians or something?

\- Well, I honestly feel like that sometimes, especially when Jaden starts with his bullshit. – Egyptian pinched the bridge of his nose as the two of them walked around the corner, Yugi’s home already in sight.

\- But he was incredibly perceptive today when you introduced that new song to us. I was honestly surprised you managed to write a song with such complex cords in only a few days.

\- Oh, no, _New World Order_ is something I wrote a few years ago but you could say I have a… particular beef with that very song.

\- Why is that?

Atem averted his eyes for a moment, not really wanting to say that particular song was his half-baked and edgy-teen attempt in writing a love song with which he intended t confess his love to Yugi. Lyrics could give him out rather easily but he decided to withstand the reveal of the lyrics as long as possible. Guys needed to learn how to play that monster of a song first…

\- Well… you’ll see when the time comes. The only thing I’ll say is that I was in a really bad place when I wrote that song and I’m kinda embarrassed about it but I didn’t want to let it go because the melody was amazing.

\- And difficult. – Yugi responded with a chuckle as they stopped at the pedestrian crossing, music shop owned by Yugi’s grandfather being just across the street. – But don’t worry, we’ll manage to learn the song properly in those three weeks. Now I’m getting really excited about it all.

Atem chuckled before taking the younger boy’s hand and pulling him forward, the two of them crossing the road as quickly as possible.

But even though Yugi was rather used to the two of them holding hands casually, that night was a rather different experience and mostly because his friend was radiating a different kind of energy. He seemed more relaxed, happier, and rather… manly.

As they slowly approached the music shop while having their hands intertwined, Yugi utterly failed to notice three figures at the front door, the smaller one running straight at them. He was just so absorbed in Atem’s presence…

\- Yuuuuuuugi~!

A tiny, blonde-haired girl literally jumped on the boy, Atem’s expression immediately darkening as he heard an annoying and familiar female voice. Yugi, on the other hand, landed right on his butt as the girl wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

\- Rebecca?! What are you doing here?! – the boy questioned with a puzzled and rather shocked expression, not even noticing Atem was fuming with rage.

\- How come you don’t know?! I came to visit you with my grandpa! I waited so long to see you and you just go and have practice with your stupid band! – she pouted while positioning herself between Yugi’s legs, boy’s expression dumbfounded.

\- S-sorry, I really didn’t know… We have an important gig approaching so we have to practice a lot…

\- I don’t care! You could’ve told me where you hold your practice and I’d come! It’s rude to let the lady wait for so long! – Rebecca insisted, her pouting face confusing the boy on what he was supposed to say.

\- Don’t act like a brat, he didn’t know. – Atem suddenly growled the whole hovering above them. He offered his hand to both of them to stand up as him and Rebecca started discretely snarling at each other. – Plus, my lady, we have a rehearsal at my house. Your access is strictly denied there.

Rebecca slapped away older boy’s hand while Yugi slowly climbed up on his feet again, blonde girl adjusting the glasses on her nose before giving Atem a sour smile:

\- I didn’t even see you standing there, _Atemu._

A vein jumped out in the middle of the Egyptian’s forehead but he managed to bite his tongue as he saw Solomon Muto and Arthur Hopkins approaching them. He turned to Yugi and briefly said:

\- I’ll see you tomorrow at school, okay, Yugi?

\- Y-yeah, sure… - the shorter boy responded hesitantly as he noticed a sudden shift in his friend’s attitude but the older still didn’t’ forget to pat Yugi’s head as they parted ways, just like he’d always do.

\- What’s his problem? He’s so annoying… - Rebecca commented as both her and Yugi observed Egyptian walking back to his home, the boy’s chest feeling rather heavy for some reason.

He knew Atem and Rebecca always competed for his attention but it had become unbearable in the past year or so. The two of them just couldn’t be in the same room with one another without trying to pluck each other’s eyes out. The whole situation was rather unfortunate mostly because both of them were his dear friends but he knew he’ll eventually have to scold both of them about their behavior.

\- He’s not annoying… - Yugi whispered, Rebecca giving him a dirty side-look before suddenly grabbing his arm and squeezing it.

\- Forget about him, let’s go inside! I have so many things to tell you!

And just like that Yugi allowed her to pull him by the arm and into the music shop, his eyes still glued to his best friend who had just crossed the road and slowly disappeared around the corner, his intimidating and annoyed aura prominent even from that distance…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT EDIT (May 24th 2020) - Due to personal issues I'll have to postpone the update of this story for June 1st 2020.
> 
> I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I hope to see you on 1st!


	16. To be Alive and Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being one day late with this update!
> 
> This is mostly JoeyxMai chapter, you'll see what I mean ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

\- Can we get one more beer?! – Joey slurred as he waved with his empty beer bottle in front of the barman’s face, older man being utterly unamused by his actions as he took the glass container away from the blonde.

\- Guys, even though I know you, I can only give you one beer per night. All four of you are still underage. – the man said in a serious tone as he picked up the other three beer bottles from Tristan, Duke, and Bakura, all four guys being on different levels of “tipsy”.

\- What a party pooper… - the white-haired boy commented as he leaned on the bar, his hands not being able to keep him up.

\- Says the one who can’t hold his liquor to save his life… - snorted Tristan as he strapped his arm around Joey’s shoulder, blonde fixating the bartender with a pissed off expression and fiery eyes.

-I’m a costumer tonight and I demand another beer! – he yelled through the loud music, the bar slowly getting filled with people more and more as the night went on, no one giving it a thought it was a Monday evening of all times.

\- And I have the power to kick you out as I please so be a good boy and sit down. – the bartender responded as he continued to clean the bar and take orders of other costumers, Joey growling with disagreement but finally giving up on his attempt.

\- It’s good he didn’t give you any more, you get so damn angry when you drink too much. – Duke commented as he sipped his beer from a glass, the raven-head being the soberest out of the quartet.

\- I HAVE0 A REASON TO BE ANGRY, ‘KAY?! – blonde literally yelled into Duke’s ear, the other boy smacking him across the shoulder in return.

\- I get it, I get it! You’re still pissed about what happened at the festival but lay off a little! It’s been two weeks since then! – raven-head yelled over the music, his statement not making Joey feel any better as he slumped on his bar chair and leaned onto Tristan a little bit for support, brunette trying to keep his mind as clear as possible.

\- It wasn’t yee who got dragged by those security punks and was held in a small room for almost a whole hour and all because some blonde bimbo acted as if I spilled a drink on her or tried to harass her! – Joey continued to mope and complain, his friends only nodding in understanding or boredom, anger growing stronger inside of blonde’s chest as he recalled the whole incident and that damn smirk Mai wore on her face. – I really hate that bitch…

\- Isn’t that a bit too much to say? She never really did anything harmful to you except for bickering with you. – Tristan reminded only to receive a death glare of blonde’s brown eyes.

\- I despise her. Her very existence makes me want to pluck my eyes out… - blonde spat, his speech becoming louder and louder as he leaned onto the bar even more. – Thinking that just because she’s hot as hell that she can have whatever she wants… I could bet she’s a real whore outside of school…

Duke whistled as he heard those words leave other boy’s mouth, Joey’s forehead now leaning flat onto the cold bar while Tristan let go of him and sat next to him instead, unsure what to respond to that whole portrayal of hatred towards Mai Valentine.

But Joey just couldn’t let go of his bitter feelings towards her, not after he saw she did the whole beer spilling charade on purpose. That cunning smile she wore as the security took him away will forever be in his memory…

And things didn’t get any better once they’ve returned from the festival as he had to see her slutty ass in school every single day, her behavior as same as ever.

But what really made Joey mad was the fact that Serenity seemed to take a liking to that blonde bimbo and even though he didn’t witness many of their interactions except from two encounters during lunch break, the blonde couldn’t stand his little sister being near Mai. No way in hell would he allow that…

\- Guys, it’s late. You should head home and get some sleep before school tomorrow. – bartender suddenly shook Joey’s shoulder and the other three boys nodded, Bakura forcing Duke to help him walk, his head spinning and his garbage mouth spouting all sorts of nonsense.

Joey protested at first but was eventually dragged out of the bar by Tristan who apologized for their behavior and paid for both his and blonde’s drink.

\- Don’t treat me like a kid, dammit! – Joey continued to protest even when they were out on the street and Tristan didn’t seem amused by his antics at all as he greeted Duke who promised to take Bakura home.

\- That guy is right, we should really go home. We already have low attendance score, we don’t need to be late tomorrow-

\- Going home already? Do babies need to nap?

Both Tristan and Joey turned their heads towards unfamiliar male voices only to notice three rather tall and buffy guys standing a few feet away from them. They didn’t look much older than the two of them were but they were definitely there to cause trouble.

\- Watcha’ say?! – Joey barked at the guys, brunette barely being able to hold him back as the blonde’s body suddenly felt an urge to fight, his muscles itching and steaming with raw aggression.

\- I said… - the tallest of the three bowed in his waist a little, just enough to be a few inches from Joey’s face. – Does baby need a nap?

\- Watch it, pal. This might get ugly… - Joey hissed under his breath, his mind completely clear at that moment as he could feel Tristan’s tension behind him.

But there was a no way he’ll take a swing at that guy first, no matter how annoyed he was at that moment and no matter how trivial that situation seemed to a simple bystander. He will not be so easily provoked…

\- Maybe he needs to go home to his whore girlfriend he talked so much about, eh? – the thug on the left said with a snarky giggle, their boss obviously amused by what he had heard as Joey’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of that very topic.

\- Well, if he needs to nap then maybe we can take care of that little whore of yours? I bet she’d be willing to take all three of us-

Blonde hit the taller guy square in the jaw, his eyes laser-focused on his target as his own jaw clenched in anger, cold wrath enveloping his entire body.

The guy fell on the pavement like a box of rocks with a groan of pain, two of his friends rushing to his aid as Tristan grabbed the other boy’s arm and started pulling him.

\- Now you’ve done it! – brunette exclaimed as he urged Joey to start running, brunette’s brown eyes still fixated on the thug who was holding his jaw and laying on the ground. – Run before they can regroup!

Joey listened to his friend for once and started sprinting down the street, thugs already rushing after them as they shouted obscenities, Tristan now properly freaked out with the whole situation they ended up being in.

But Joey wasn’t sorry for hitting that bastard. He was a total cunt and asked for it and him mentioning Mai was the last straw.

 _You have no idea what she’s like,_ blonde thought with anger as he continued to run, dizziness due to his drink completely evaporating…

***

It was almost 10 PM when Mai reached her apartment complex after taking a quick detour to the convenience store after she realized she ran out of parrot food and the fact she didn’t have anything to eat that night.

And even though it was the start of June the blonde could smell the rain in the chilly air as she waited to cross the road, her outfit consisting of nothing more than simple skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She noticed she stood on the pavement next to two guys who stared at her rather obviously and she gave them a quick wave and a smile before crossing the road, small droplets of rain already starting to fall on her face.

\- Oh great… - she clicked her tongue as she reached into her purse and pulled put a small umbrella, that small amount of cloth being just enough to protect her before she reaches the building.

But as she continued to walk the rain only started to fall stronger and stronger until it was eventually coming down like crazy, making literal rivers flow down from the small umbrella. Her feet were completely soaked and she held onto a plastic bag for her dear life until she finally ran under the small roof before the entrance to her apartment building.

She used that opportunity to search for the keys of her apartment only to hear a sound of footsteps hurriedly closing in on her, her head snapping up as the newcomer literally flew under the plastic roof.

\- Ah, dammit all… - the man whispered as he removed his drenched denim jacket, the rest of his clothes being also completely wet and glued to his body.

But only when Mai looked at the man’s face did she realize who was actually standing next to her…

\- Joey?!

The younger literally jumped out of his skin as he heard Mai’s voice, his brown eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

\- Of all people… - he mouthed but still not moving his eyes away from her. – The hell are you doing here?

The girl disregarded his hostile tone and looked at his face closely as even at the dim light of the entrance she was able to see cuts and bruises decorating his usually rather handsome face.

\- I live in this building, duh! – she responded as she continued to stare at his face, her hand flying towards his jaw automatically as she caught his face between her fingers, her movement being so fast he didn’t manage to move away. – What happened to you? Why’re you all bruised?

\- None of your business… - he said while tearing away from her grip, his brown eyes now refusing to look at her as the raindrops continued to rim down his face, body, and hair, making his still bleeding wounds seem much worse than they actually were.

\- It is my damn business if you’re in front of my home! – Mai insisted as she the boy by his upper arm and started dragging him into the building. – Come, I’ll clean your wounds and give you some fresh clothes-

\- I DON’T NEED YER CHARITY! – Joey suddenly yelled while shaking her grip off his arm, his lower lip quivering with cold as he pierced Mai’s skull with his sharp look. – I don’t need anything from yee… especially not after what happened at the festival…

\- Oh, Jesus, you’re still mad about that?! – the girl chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest, a smug smile appearing on her lips. – Then, consider this as my apology for what I did then. Is that okay? Or do you want to catch the flu by acting like a macho man?

\- As I said, I don’t need anything from- ACHOO!

\- That’s it, you’re coming with me, Joseph Wheeler! – Mai exclaimed as she grabbed the younger by his ear and started dragging him through the door and towards the elevator. The boy was groaning and spouting all kinds of nonsense but eventually calmed down as the two of them started their trip towards the fifth floor.

Once they reached the door of Mai’s apartment, the girl realized Joey didn’t look at her the whole time during their way up and she assumed it was for the best for every time he would open his stupid mouth they’d start arguing.

\- Come on in but make sure to take off your shoes. I’ll bring you a clean towel. – she instructed as Joey shyly entered the hallway, his gaze flying around the narrow but long hallway.

\- Your apartment is pretty fancy… - he commented as he sat on a single stair in front of the door, his sneakers already off. – Live alone?

\- Yep. Lived alone ever since I entered high school. – she responded while handing the boy a clean white towel he used to wipe his hair. – Here, take this and go change in the bathroom. I’ll then tend your wounds.

\- You don’t have to… - he said in a quiet voice, his gaze still not being able to meet hers.

\- I don’t want to hear another word. You’re in my house and I make rules here.

Joey wanted to protest but the girl grabbed him by the arm and literally shoved him into the bathroom that was at the very entrance to the living room. While he was changing clothes, Mai removed her own wet jeans and put on black sweatpants she used for sleeping. She then reached into the birdcage near the wide window in the living room and filled two plastic containers with fresh water and food, her white cocktail parrot Harpy rocking her head in need of attention. Blonde smiled and gently rubbed the parrot’s neck, the bird gently nibbling onto her index finger.

\- It’s time for sleeping, big girl. Good night. – the girl eventually said as she reached for a dark blue blanket next to the cage and covered the bird’s home with it, little parrot immediately calming down as the artificial night surrounded her.

At that very moment, Joey emerged from the bathroom, his wet clothes wrapped in the towel he used to dry his hair, and Mai’s lilac hoodie and ripped jeans making him look rather cute.

\- How come yee have this size of clothes? It’s a bit big even for me… - blonde questioned, his usual cheekiness and brute honestly being completely gone as Mai noticed his slightly flushed face and cuts on both of his cheeks, swollen lip, and a bruise above his left eye.

\- If you ask if I got the clothes from my boyfriend, no. Those are all my clothes. – she explained as she took out the first aid kit from under the couch, nudging Joey to come and sit next to her on the black leather sofa. – I like wearing oversized clothes at home, makes me feel really comfortable. Do you have any more questions? – she asked with a sassy undertone but Joey didn’t seem to be responsive to that tone in her voice as he begrudgingly approached her and sat down.

For a while they just sat in silence with Joey letting out a small hiss of pain while the girl cleaned his face with alcohol, Mai just then seeing his injuries weren’t as bad as it seemed.

\- What happened to you tonight? Also, you reek of alcohol, how come you’re allowed to drink?

\- I had just one beer… - he said with an adorable pout, his eyes still looking away from her dark purple ones. – Some punks came to me and Tristan, looking for trouble and we beat ‘em up pretty bad… but I lost Tristan in all that commotion and realized I’m in the part of town I’m unfamiliar with…

\- Typical for you, always looking for a fight… - she commented as she pressed on the cut on the boy’s cheek, Joey hissing and jumping in pain.

\- Watch it! Despite how I look I have delicate skin, ya know?! – he retorted, his eyes finally turning to Mai as she smiled.

\- So you can still look at me, eh? – she said with a smile while taking out a few band-aids to put them on a boy’s face. – Hey, since you’ve asked me so many questions tonight, may I ask you something too?

Joey seemed rather confused with that statement only to avert his eyes and say:

\- Whatever…

The girl shook her head and put the last band-aid on his face before taking a deep breath and straightening up, her voice rather serious:

\- Why do you hate me so much?

This question caught Joey completely off guard as his head flinched back to look at Mai’s face, her expression slightly tense although she never lost her composure. For the longest time it was obvious he didn’t know how to respond, especially considering their relationship up until that point but Mai was ready for anything he’d throw at her…

\- I wouldn’t say I hate yee… - he finally spoke as he continued to look around, his face seeming more flushed than before. – I guess… I just don’t like yer image… and the way yee behave…

Those words stung girl’s nerves a little as she crossed her hands above her chest, her brows frowning so deeply she was sure they’d reach the top of her nose.

\- Oh? And what is my image?

\- Ya know… how yee flirt left and right… the way yee dress… I just feel uncomfortable seeing those things…

\- So you say I’m a slut?

Those very words caused Joey to look at the girl’s furious eyes once again, his expression suddenly falling as if he was a child caught red-handed. Mai sighed with frustration and stood up, not believing his words hit her so hard. Why would she care about his opinion? Plenty of people in school think the same thing of her just because she likes to look nice and because she doesn’t act like a prick or shy Mary towards boys who look at her or talk to her…

But hearing that opinion from Joey’s mouth… to find out he also sees her like that… it hit her really hard for some reason…

Eventually, the blonde girl took another deep breath and headed back to the sofa, Joey yet again not being able to look at her which infuriated her even more for some reason, that very gesture prompting her to grab him by the chin and forcefully turn his head towards her:

\- You better look at my eyes when I’m telling you this, get it, Wheeler?

The boy nodded, his brown eyes wide with confusion and his expression puzzled. His usual cheekiness, his usual brash exterior… it was all gone in that moment, his expression reminding Mai of a frightened puppy.

\- Just because I like to look nice, doesn’t mean I’m a slut. I know how to emphasize the beauty I was given and I do it for myself and myself only, because it makes me feel good. Also, just flirting or talking to boys or anyone else in a manner that is appropriate doesn’t mean I’m a slut, I just don’t judge people by their appearance and if they are correct towards me, I’ll be correct towards them. The way someone interprets my gestures is their own decision to make…but I will NOT be called a slut in my own house, get it?!

The boy was rather stunned for a good moment or two, Mai finally letting go of his chin and crossing her arms once again. Joey was speechless for a long time, his gulping and heavy rain pouring outside being the only sounds reaching older’s ears at that moment.

\- Dammit… I was afraid that the fierce persona of yers was gone for a moment… - blonde eventually said with a stunned chuckle, his brown eyes slightly closed as he looked right into her eyes, the glint in his eyes causing Mai’s heart to skip a beat for some reason. – Honestly, I have no clue why I was so irritated by yer actions… but I was… and seeing yee in this environment, a completely different you I’ve never seen before… I started to realize I wanted for yee to treat me the same as all those guys…

Joey suddenly reached for girl’s headband and let her blonde hair fall down her back, his face being incredibly close to hers at that very moment. Mai felt the urge to move away, his breath hot and reeking of alcohol… but she never did.

\- You’re drunk, you have no idea what you’re saying-

\- My mind is perfectly clear… - he whispered whilst inching even closer to her, their lips being only a few inches away. – When I entered Domino High… yee were like a goddess that descended from above… I was totally into yee for a long while… but as I continued to run into yee and seeing yee flirt with all those guys… I got really angry… I wanted yee for myself…

It was Mai who was stunned for a short moment only to realize what he was just doing… and just then did she realize how handsome Joey actually was: his blonde hair was wild and thick, an urge to reach and touch it being stronger than ever, his expression intense and wild but his eyes being incredibly warm, his body which was so much bigger than hers and was radiating masculine energy…

Mai’s very being was shaken to the core, her heart threatening to burst because of his closeness, his scent, and his warmth completely overtaking all of her senses, the deepest parts of her yearning for his touch, for his warmth… for him.

\- You don’t mean it… you’re lying… - she whispered whilst gulping heavily, her face burning while her throat became incredibly dry and tight.

But Joey just chuckled and leaned even closer, his quiet words radiating deep within her core:

\- Should I prove I’m not?

Another moment of hesitation on her part but she still didn’t move away, giving Joey enough of a nudge to finally close the gap between their lips, peck initially being just a gentle touch of two pairs of lips.

But it was she who had snapped.

Like possessed, Mai went in for a kiss, immediately forcing her tongue into his mouth, causing a minor confusion on the boy’s part only to receive an equally intense response from his own tongue. The older girl wrapped her arms around Joey’s wide shoulders, pulling his blonde hair ever so slightly only to feel his hands climbing up her shirt, the hotness of his skin causing her fidget and climb on top of him, their lips never breaking away from each other.

\- Yee sure about this? – he suddenly asked into the kiss, his hands already removing the shirt from her torso, leaving her only in her bra and sweatpants. Dazed, Mai flipped her hair and got into a better position before initiating another kiss, her response coming out of her mouth as half-whisper and half moan:

\- Yes~ Do it, I want you…

As if something had flipped a switch inside of him Joey went in for another kiss, literally devouring her lips while embracing her and squeezing her with his brute strength, causing Mai to whimper and moan into the kiss. He easily got off the sofa, picking her up in the process while holding onto her butt.

\- Bedroom? – he whispered, never pausing his kiss.

The girl just showed behind him, too wrapped up in the moment of passion to think straight or to question her current decision. In that moment only Joey existed, him and his strength carrying her into the unknown world of passion and desire.

She just hoped she won’t regret this in the morning… she really hoped…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: June 4th 2020
> 
> Hope to see you then and stay safe!


	17. Butterfly Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet again being late, my life is a bit of a mess rn.
> 
> Still I hope you enjoy! Major focus on Bakura x Serenity with a bit of mention of Joey x Mai
> 
> Let's start!

The June continued to roll as the summer heat finally picked up, causing everyone to eagerly expect the start of the summer vacation and even more so because midterms were at their end, last exams being held right after the lunch break on that Friday.

Joey had just returned to the school building after the P.E. practice at the pool, his muscles and joints killing him from all the swimming he had done. And whilst he cursed professor Trudge for being such a tyrant and asshole and despite the fact he had an English exam right after the break, his mind was at a different place entirely…

At the event that had taken place only four days ago, at Mai’s apartment…

As the blonde slowly climbed up the stairs to the second floor, summer heat making him sweat even after taking a shower at the changing room and despite short sleeves of his school uniform, he couldn’t help but be constantly wary of his surroundings, really hoping he won’t run into certain someone…

Joey had no idea why things turned out the way they did but just remembering that night made his thoughts both hazy and painfully clear.

On one hand, the blonde had never experienced such passion or had sex so good as that night, not even when he lost his virginity to a girl he really liked back when he was last year of middle school. Mai was simply incredible…

But on the other side, he had no idea what to do after that night. As soon as he woke up to an intense hangover despite having just one beer and Mai’s sleeping face next to him, he freaked out. Not believing they actually did it Joey snuck out of her apartment like a thief and tried to repress the whole experience in his memory, not even having guts to look at the girl after all of that.

And Mai definitely wanted some explanations, especially because she tried to approach him at school on many occasions but Joey would always find a way to run away from her. He just didn’t know what to say to her…

And quite honestly, he didn’t know what his own deal was either.

He knew he had to talk to Mai about what happened even though memories of that evening were quite hazy but he didn’t know what to say and her very presence started to intimidate him.

_Nothing will happen if she waits a bit… it wasn’t anything serious anyway… she probably wants to berate me on what happened…_

_No way in hell am I talking to her about anything at this moment, that can wait…_

Blonde finally reached the second floor and hurried up towards his classroom, Duke, and Tristan already waiting for him with the sandwiches from the cafeteria.

\- What’s up, Jo? You look like you’re hiding from someone these days. – Tristan commented as he bit into his yakisoba bread, blonde wincing at his words.

\- W-w-w-whatcha mean?! I’m not hidin’! Definitely not hidin’! No way in hell! What are ya sayin’?!

\- Your accent is more prominent than usual, you’re definitely hiding something… - Duke commented with a cheeky grin, his dark green eyes piercing directly through blonde’s soul. But something about the tone of his voice really stirred Joey up and he came all up in raven-head’s face:

\- Wanna pick a fight or somethin’? I’m just in the mood…

\- Woah, Woah there, boy! I was just noticing stuff, no need to be aggressive! – Duke panicked once the blonde grabbed his shirt, his face going pale as a sheet. – Forget I asked anything, okay?! Let’s get along!

But before Joey could react to his friend’s sudden backing up, a familiar and sweet female voice called out to him from the staircase.

\- Hey, big bro!

Blonde turned on his heel and tried to look as happy as possible as he saw Serenity approaching the three of them, her summer uniform consisting of a short-sleeved white button-up shirt, her regular skirt, and knee-high white stockings, her brown hair floating behind her as she swiftly walked.

\- What up, pumpkin? Forgot somethin’? – Joey asked with a tender smile once she finally came closer, his sister wearing her usual cheerful expression as she handed him a yakisoba sandwich of his own along with a can of lemon soda from a vending machine.

\- I saw you didn’t get anything to eat so I bought you food in the cafeteria, I don’t want you to starve. – she explained as Joey accepted the food and the drink, his expression rather puzzled due to the fact she had managed to get yakisoba bread.

\- Ya know it’s dangerous to wrestle those guys in the cafeteria for this?! – he explained, his expression rather troubled as he caught his sister’s shoulders. – I don’t want yee to get hurt by those punks, especially knowing they’re willin’ to do anything for this bread.

Serenity chuckled at her brother’s antics and his troubled expression, her hand tapping him on the chest ever so slightly.

\- You need to have a bit more faith in me, big bro. I’m not a little girl anymore. – she said with a smile. – Besides, I have my own methods of getting the bread so don’t worry. I just don’t want you to be hungry.

\- Yea, but still… - he sighed with defeat and pulled away his hands, his frustration rather obvious from the way he scratched his scalp.

\- Oh, hi there, Tristan! Duke! Sorry for intruding on your time! – the brunette suddenly said in a cheerful tone while leaning slightly to the left, Joey seeing how those two punks were looking at his sister.

\- D-don’t worry about that, Serenity! You can never bother us! – Tristan said sweetly while scratching his cheek, a slight tint of red present on his face as he smiled from ear to ear.

\- I’ll always be glad to be bothered by you, beautiful. – Duke said in a seductive manner while trying to take Serenity’s hand but was prevented from doing it by Joey and his deadly stare.

\- Oh, look at the time! I have to return to my class, I have a history exam in an hour. – Serenity exclaimed as she looked down at her phone and waved at the two boys, both of them wearing rather dumb expressions and wide, cheesy smiles. – I’ll see you at home, okay?

\- Sure thing… - Joey commented as he continued to stare daggers at his friends and didn’t even acknowledge the fact Serenity had greeted him one more time before leaving the three of them.

\- My god, I’ll never get used to how cute she is… - Tristan commented, not even caring Joey was literally a few feet away from him.

\- Hard to believe she’s Wheeler’s sister, huh? – Duke noted while fixing his bangs. – I’ll have to ask her out soon-

\- Hey, watch it! She greeted me first so I’ll ask her out first! – brunette growled back at the other guy only for both of them to die a little inside once they heard Joey’s sinister voice:

\- Yee really have some guts… - the blonde said under his breath. – To talk about asking MY little sister out… Prepare to die!

Both guys squealed with fear once Joey grabbed them both by their collars and dragged them back into class, his pent up emotions shifting into petty aggression he had to take out on someone… and those two morons came at him at just the right time…

***

A few hours later, just after the last period was over, Serenity tucked her bag into the dressing room and got ready to perform a cleaning duty along with few other students from each class in the school. Lucky thing was that her choir practice didn’t start until 4:30 PM and she had plenty of time to finish all the work, eat something and freshen up a little before heading to practice.

After tying her light brown hair in a loose ponytail Serenity exited the dressing room and headed towards the cleaning committee room on the first floor. Even though each day different students from all fifteen classes in school would clean the school after the classes and clubs were over, there was still one person responsible for creating the monthly cleaning schedule and before first group of students would head out to clean, the leader of the committee would give out tasks to each student. Serenity was lucky enough she could enter the first cleaning shift, right after classes, because she really couldn’t miss the rehearsal with _SonateMagnifique_ if she was to clean the school after 6 PM.

Once brunette arrived at her destination she could already hear people chatting inside the committee room and she lightly knocked on the door.

\- _Come on in!_ – a male voice responded, his calm tone sounding all too familiar to the girl.

And once she entered, Serenity had to try really hard not to react in a surprised manner once she saw who was the leader of the committee…

\- Oh, miss Wheeler! – white-haired boy, Bakura, said with a tender smile on his face while standing in front of a whiteboard with marker in his hand. – We’ve been expecting you!

\- S-sorry, am I late? – she asked in a reserved tone as she bowed to older students, brunette also noticing green-haired girl with round glasses that attended class next to hers.

\- Oh no, on the contrary! – Bakura responded with that fake, cheerful smile, his tone way too calm. – You’re just in time! Please, take a seat.

Slightly sheepish Serenity nodded and sat next to that girl in glasses, two of them nodding each other before turning their attention towards the committee leader.

The meeting didn’t last long. Six students, Serenity including, were to clean all classrooms on all three floors plus the entrance dressing area and sweeping the dust at the front entrance. The other seven students will take care of teachers’ offices, gym, toilets, and clubrooms. Since this was Serenity’s first-ever cleaning duty, mostly because first-year students are excused from those for the first two months of school, she was a tad nervous about her new task but was determined to finish everything diligently and in a given time.

\- Alright, now that groups are established, I’d like to go over your tasks for today and in general since we have five new students with us here today. – Bakura continued to talk in his even and tender tone, his voice causing a certain level of annoyance in Serenity’s mind but she forced herself to listen to him carefully, the boy’s brown eyes looking at her every so often. – Since we clean the whole school every day, most things are usually clean but you still need to check under the tables in case students left some wrappers or had forgotten their belongings. The first shift is to change the trash bag in every classroom, is to wipe the blackboard clean, disinfect every table with an alcohol spray and a paper rug, sweep the floors and then clean it with water after everything’s done. We do more detailed cleaning three times a year and mostly when we are about to head out for holidays so we won’t discuss that today. When it comes to clubrooms…

Serenity wrote down everything the white-haired boy had said regarding her own line of work and turned off her attention for the time being, just so she didn’t have to listen to that fake gentleness in his voice which made her skin crawl.

Ten minutes later everything was over. Six students that were part of the first cleaning shift headed for the supplies in the storage room while the other seven headed to their club activities.

But once Serenity received all supplies she needed in order to clean the front entrance and front dressing space, she realized she was in much bigger trouble that she had initially thought.

\- You’re cleaning with me, Bakura-senpai?

\- Well of course! It’s my turn to do my duties! – he said in a cheerful tone, that plastic smile still plastered on his face as he helped her carry the supplies to the entrance. – If you have any questions or need help, don’t hesitate to ask me! I’d be willing to help, even more so because you’re Joey’s sister.

\- Thank you but I think I’ll manage. – Serenity responded with an equal tone and a gentle smile, the girl noticing a slight twitch on older’s left eyebrow.

Soon enough the two of them started with their work. Serenity was to sweep the path from the fence up to the front entrance while Bakura disinfected shoe lockers and eventually started sweeping the floorboards.

And even though they were few feet away from each other Serenity was still able to feel his gaze on her every now and then, as if he was the vulture waiting for its victim to finally give in and die so that they can consume their flesh piece by piece. Every time she would feel his eyes on her the girl would grip onto the broom stronger and stronger, the skin on the tips of her fingers becoming completely white.

_But she will not give in… she knows he’s not that innocent angel everyone believes he is… he’s a real vulture…_

\- Do you want me to help? This seems like a lot of leaves and flowers for one person to handle… - Bakura suddenly appeared next to her with his own broom, brunette barely managing to suppress the urge to wince in shock.

\- Oh, no, don’t worry, senpai. I can handle this on my own. I’m used to cleaning…

\- Well, aren’t you a brave one… - Bakura said as his left eyebrow twitched again, his perfect smile disappearing for just a second and his tone gaining a tad more of a sinister tone than before. – Is Joey that much of a nuisance? So much that you have to clean for him.

\- My brother is never a nuisance. – the brunette stopped dead in her tracks and locked the eyes with the older boy, her brown eyes determined and strict.

\- S-sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that-

\- Yes, you did. You meant it exactly as you've said it. – Serenity said in an even tone, the white-haired boy now frowning in confusion as she got closer to him, her brown eyes piercing through his skull. – You just couldn't contain your snake tongue now, could you?

\- Snake tongue? What are you talking about? – Bakura chuckled nervously, his façade slowly melting under her intense gaze.

\- Don’t play innocent with me. – she finally averted her eyes and continued with her work, the dry leaves and fallen cherry blossom flowers crackling under the hairs of the broom. – I can smell a fake personality when I see one and no, you won’t sway me and manipulate me to do what you want.

For the longest time the white-haired boy didn’t say a thing, Serenity being able to see in the corner of her eye how his perfectly crafted mask of innocence slowly cracked and eventually shattered, leaving the real Ryo Bakura in its place: the vicious, short-tempered and bratty guy who was not ready to take no for an answer.

\- Did Joey tell you?... – he asked with malevolence, his dark brown eyes disappearing under his thick white bangs.

\- No, he never talks to me about his friends. I just figured it out when we had that joined P.E. practice.

Bakura suddenly started to laugh maniacally, his body bending in his stomach as his pretty face contorted, Serenity not impressed in the slightest by his reaction.

\- Oh, what to do, what to do now? – he asked through the giggles, his voice, and his tone becoming more vicious by a second. When he eventually straightened up his eyes were blazing with deep rage as he looked down at the brown-haired girl, his face slowly inching closer to hers. – I’ll have to do something so that you don’t speak, right? Now, what should I do to you, hm?

\- Don’t even try, I’m not afraid of you. You’re too big of a coward to do anything. – she said in a calm tone, her heart beating a bit faster than usual and mostly because he suddenly came so close to her. –Plus, if you try anything, I’ll tell my brother. And you know how he is: if something happens to his precious sister, he’s not responsible for his behavior…

\- WHAT DO YOU WANT THEN?! – white-haired boy suddenly screamed in her face, Serenity closing her eyes but not budging an inch. – I know you’re going to blackmail me, you little-

\- Don’t! – Serenity rose her index finger right into his face, her eyes returning strong enough gaze to the boy that he had to step back. – Finish that sentence. Don’t ruin that little glimmer of hope I still have for you.

\- Hope? – he asked through a whisper, his face puzzled as his eyes went from her finger pointing at his face to her fierce eyes.

\- Yeah… - she withdrew her hand and sighed deeply. – I still want to get to know you better… mostly because you seem interesting. Sure, you may be a jerk but I don’t feel as if you’re a complete piece of shit. It’s up to you if you want to prove me right or wrong.

\- Why should I believe you? – he said in a bitter tone, suddenly unable to look at her as he turned away from her. – Why would someone want to become friends with me after knowing my true nature? Don’t tell me you’re that stupid…

Serenity sighed again and tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention. When he turned around, his expression showing how completely pissed off he was, Serenity smiled and said:

\- If you believe me then I’ll reveal to you my own little secret…

Bakura frowned whilst a cunning smirk appeared on his lips, his confidence returning for just a moment.

\- Oh? Is it something juicy?

\- You can say so. – Serenity said with a chuckle before getting serious again. – That’s something my brother must not know, at least for now. But I won’t tell you anything yet, you’ll just need to trust me and hang out with me every now and then. Okay, sen~pai~?

Bakura shook his head and chuckled in defeat as he finally took a hold of his broom and still decided to help her sweeping the leaves.

\- I like you, who would’ve think Joey has such a cunning little sister, eh?

\- You’ll find out so much more about me. – brunette winked before returning to work, the uneasy feeling she always felt around Bakura now completely vanishing.

_I just hope we’ll get along…_

***

One hour later Serenity walked towards the dressing room in order to fetch her bag and head for the choir practice only to stop dead in her tracks, suspicious female giggles giving her chills for some reason.

The girl slowly inched towards the doors of the dressing room, trying to estimate how many girls were in there. But as she got closer and closer, she could hear their words more clearly than ever:

\- You should just hand him over to one of us!

\- Yeah, he has no use of a gremlin like you.

\- You think he really likes you, huh? Maybe your glasses are in a way of seeing it!

\- Then we have to fix it, girls!

\- H-hey, give them back!

Serenity frowned at the last girl’s trembling voice, the sound of something falling on the floor and shattering glass making her take an action.

But once she entered the dressing room, everything was over. Four girls were taking their equipment and headed out soon after, not even paying a glance to the brunette, one of them even brushing on Serenity’s shoulder in passing, almost making her fall.

But what made the girl’s heart break was the last girl sitting at the other corner of the room, her back to Serenity as she slowly picked up glass shards, small and quiet sniffles coming from her.

\- Hey, are you okay? Do you need help?! – brunette approached the other girl, her silverfish-blue eyes red on the edges, and her face flushed as she winced in surprise and sensation of someone else’s hands on her shoulders.

\- Oh, n-no, I’m okay. This happens all the time… - the girl muttered as she picked up a broken frame of her round glasses, Serenity just then realizing it was the same girl from the neighboring class she had also met at the cleaning committee meeting.

\- But it’s not okay, they’re bullies! You have to tell someone-

\- I said I’m okay!

Serenity backed off immediately as she heard the girl’s brash tone, her tears completely evaporating as if they never existed. The green-haired girl then opened her own locker and pulled out her bag where she found spare glasses and put the broken ones back in the box.

But despite what the girl told her Serenity just couldn’t sit there and watch the poor girl go away without her trying to at least do s _omething_ to help her.

\- Hey… - the brunette stood up and leaned on the lockers, the girl looking at her sheepishly. – I know you said you’re okay, but please, if you want to talk about this, come to my class, I’ll listen. I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like seeing people being bullied.

The girl gasped in surprise but then gave her a shy smile before nodding her head, color slowly returning to her cheeks.

\- Thank you… sorry, I don’t-

\- Oh, I’m Serenity, nice to meet you! – the girl stretched out her hand with a welcoming smile, the other hesitantly accepting the handshake.

\- Carly Carmine… nice to meet you too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: June 12th 2020
> 
> Hope to see you then and stay safe!


	18. Red Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm three days late... F**K!  
> I'm really sorry about that, my life's a mess as per usual.
> 
> This chapter is the longer one and focuses on Jaden and Jesse the most, I really hope you'll like this particular part ;)
> 
> Also, in this chapter two songs will be featured: "New World Order" and "Flare" by ShinganCrimsonZ from Show by Rock!!! Translations are not mine
> 
> Let's start!

\- You have no idea how relieved I am right now for completing all midterms… - Jaden sighed in a relaxed manner as he literally threw himself onto his bed, Jesse sitting on its edge and tuning Emerald while chuckling playfully.

\- We’ll see if you’ll be relieved once the results come out next week. – the turquoise-haired boy noted through a chuckle, his eyes constantly looking at his friend who had just gotten out of the shower, his hair still slightly wet and towel strapped over his shoulders as he wore only gray sweatpants.

_Stop looking at him, for god’s sake…_

\- I have no doubts I did better than I used to last year! – Jaden grinned as he rose the towel up to his hair, his hardened nipples suddenly coming into Jesse’s view, the lad immediately turning away his head as he felt his face going on fire.

\- And w-why’s that? – the older tried to concentrate on his guitar but Jaden constantly shuffling and tossing around while wiping his hair didn’t really help in his dedication.

\- Because you’ve helped me of course! – brunette’s grin became even wider as he came all up to Jesse’s face and put his chin on other’s shoulder, the older turning his head instinctively and feeling his face becoming even hotter than before. – I couldn’t ask for a better teacher… - Jaden finished his thought through a whisper, his brown eyes seeming rather inviting and warm…

\- Uh… - Jesse sighed as he broke their eye contact. – Y-you better put a shirt on, I don’t want you to catch a cold…

\- Catch a cold in summer? Ha! That’s a good one! – the brunette chuckled as he jumped off the bed, his torso completely exposed for the other boy to see. – What, you don’t like my male titties?

\- Oh shut up! – Jesse chuckled nervously as he grabbed the first shirt that was laying behind him and threw it at the younger, brunette unable to contain his laughter any longer.

\- Fine, fine, look, I’ve dressed appropriately… for a bed that is. – Jaden said after putting on the shirt, his brows wiggling as he looked at flustered turquoise-head. – By the way, how did you do on midterms?

\- Average I guess… - Jesse responded with a sigh and directed his attention towards tuning the last string on Emerald. – I had a huge fright from Japanese but what can I say, I used to go to school in America so it’s given.

\- I know you’ll do better than me in all the subjects. You’ve already seen I’m not all good at studying. – Jaden grinned again as he sat next to the older and leaned on him once again, turquoise-head finally putting down his guitar.

\- In other words, you’re lazy. – Jesse noted in a playful tone, his excitement slowly fading away as he saw the younger pouting with slight anger. – But at least you have endless energy when you take Red Alien in your hands.

\- Well duh! Rookie Star is less than two weeks away, even I’m getting a bit fidgety about it.

\- Really?! You?! – Jesse questioned with a chuckle, Jaden now embracing him around the waist and looking up at him. – I thought you’re not afraid of anything when it comes to band matters!

\- This is kind of a big deal, like, we could get an offer for more serious gigs or even get scouted into an agency! – brunette gushed, his face adorably lightening up and his eyes glittering with excitement.

\- Woah, woah there, boy. You already have big expectations. – bluenette snorted as he ruffled other boy’s hair, his brown locks still rather humid under Jesse’s fingers. – We’ll do our best but don’t expect big things from this, okay? I don’t want to see you disappointed.

\- I’m tougher than I look, hihi. – Jaden grinned once again, his hands squeezing around the older even more as the bluenette took a deep breath in a try to keep his composure. _God, he smells so good…_

\- But there’s one thing that’s bothering me though. – brunette’s tone suddenly turned darker with a slight hint of annoyance, his eyebrows frowning ever so slightly. – Even though we’ve been practicing that new song, _New World Order_ , for almost two weeks now, the leader still refuses to sing it with lyrics even though he said he had written them. All he does is going _na na na_ and _la la la_ when we practice it and it really goes on my nerves.

\- Maybe he has a reason for it? – Jesse suggested as he tried his hardest to move within Jaden’s grasp. – Who knows what his true reasoning is. Maybe it’s a song he wrote for someone and doesn’t want to reveal the lyrics just yet.

\- Well, the only person he could’ve written the song for is you know who…

\- Ah, you mean Yu-

\- _Jaden? Can I come in?_

Yubel’s voice made both boys flinch in surprise and like on command they broke their embrace, Jesse still feeling brunette’s scent in his nose while the younger stood up and opened the door to his bedroom

\- What up?

\- The little pest is here, she says she came to give you back some CDs. – the housekeeper said in a disinterested tone but as soon as Jaden exited the room and her eyes fell on flustered Jesse, she chuckled. – He’s not very good for your heart I see…

\- I have no idea what you’re talking about… - bluenette said in a shaky voice as he packed up Emerald in the holder and stood up. – I know I promised him I’ll practice with him more, but I don’t feel good. So, if you’ll excuse me…

\- Don’t say that to me, say that to him. – Yubel said nonchalantly before disappearing in the hallway, Blair’s voice very clearly audible once Jesse reached the bedroom door.

\- If you have any other recommendations, I’d like to listen to them! – the girl chirped as Jaden flipped through the CDs she had brought, his expression rather indifferent to her shiny eyes.

\- You know I can just send you links to the songs, right? Music videos are pretty sick too… - he said absent-mindedly, Jesse sighing discretely with relief at his cluelessness.

\- But I like experiencing music through CDs! – Blair protested, her face becoming red with annoyance. – Plus, you have great taste in music so of course, I’ll ask you…

\- Okay, okay, I get it. – Jaden chuckled and patted the girl on the head before heading into the living room where he kept all of his CDs. – I’ll give you two Versailles albums, the first two actually. They are pretty intense and I particularly love Kamijo’s voice.

\- I can’t wait to hear the songs! – the raven-haired girl chirped and smiled sweetly at Jaden before he disappeared into the living room, her eyes immediately shifting towards Jesse who observed their whole interaction from the entrance to the bedroom. – You’re here again, I see… - she said in a lower voice, her face tensing up and her eyebrows twitching.

\- Y-yeah, we had to practice for the Rookie Star. We can’t really afford to slack off…

\- Oh? Is that the festival that’s held in Osaka? – Jesse nodded at her question rather frantically, the girl giving him a sharp side-look before chuckling menacingly. – Good thing I managed to get a ticket. I’ll come and support you guys.

\- That’s a lovely thing to hear… - the turquoise-haired boy giggled nervously, his feet rather fidgety as he looked for a chance to escape that whole situation. – W-well, it’s been nice seeing you, Blair. I’ll just greet Jaden and go home-

\- Don’t think you can win him over. – she said in a cold tone, her brown eyes piercing a literal hole in Jesse’s forehead. – I know him much longer than you do and don’t think you can take him away from me that easily. I’m watching you.

For some reason, Jesse felt irritated by her tone and her action.

He knew she was much younger than him and Jaden and her crush on the brunette was rather obvious. He was never a type to strike a conflict and was usually always for the easier route out.

But this time something irked his ego quite a bit…

\- You know… - Jesse made few steps forward and leaned down to be on the level of Blair’s eyes, the girl rather surprised with a sudden closeness of his body. – Maybe we should let Jaden decide whom he likes more, huh? Me or you…

The girl went completely pale for a split moment but just when she was about to explode, Jaden appeared on the entrance to the living room with two CDs in his hands, his goofy smile still present on his face.

\- Here you go, I found both of them… What’s with this tense atmosphere?

\- Oh, nothing! – Jesse giggled nervously as he stepped away from Blair, the girl completely frozen on the spot. – I was just greeting her before I go.

\- You’re going already?! I thought you’ll stay the night! – brunette whined as he leaned on the doorframe, his eyes reminding Jesse of a puppy that didn’t want for his owner to leave for work.

\- I’m so sorry, Leo and Luna don’t really want to sleep if I’m not home, I don’t want them to stay awake the whole night.

\- Okayyy~ - Jaden whined lightly but then chuckled again and proceeded to see Jesse off to the door.

Before the duo had disappeared into the hallway, the turquoise-haired boy gave one last victorious gaze to Blair, the girl exuding with pure rage as their eyes locked.

_Who would’ve thought, she can keep her mouth shut…_

***

The day of the Rookie Star festival had finally arrived.

Unlike last time when they participated in such an event, members of _Crimson Thorns_ didn’t really need to worry about being out from school during important days, mostly because the summer vacation was just around the corner and teachers wouldn’t really punish anyone for not arriving for classes after the midterms were done. They were easily given a Friday off...

The boys weren’t as hectic as they boarded the train that took them to Osaka, their journey lasting about two and a half hours. All five boys were rather excited about their new arrangement and were eager to show the world their other songs but Atem could see they were also much tenser than before and he couldn’t really blame them. They barely managed to make the top 20 lineup, this was a huge opportunity for them to get noticed.

But boys were also making their plans for the summer holidays, all of them teasing Jaden for failing the math midterm exam. Brunette, however, didn’t seem overly bothered with that since it was the _only_ exam he had failed and he didn’t really mind it that much, especially since the make-up exam will take place later in July and despite failing that one exam, Jaden couldn’t stop boasting about how “Jesse was an amazing tutor” and stuff like that.

As they arrived in Osaka, the boys first left their stuff in the rented apartment where they’ll spend the night and then went on to sign up their attendance since they knew they’ll be performing the next day, on Saturday. They’ve spent the whole day watching the first ten bands perform and Atem didn’t really know how he should feel about that experience and that much attention, especially after witnessing on what level were the bands they were competing against.

And then the time for their performance finally came…

\- It seems much more crowded than at Sakura festival… - Yugi said in a shaky voice as he looked from behind the curtain, the audience already fidgety on their seats during the short interval in which staff checked the equipment on stage. – I hope we’ll do okay…

Egyptian frowned as he heard how high and squeaky other boy’s voice was and he couldn’t really do much to console him at that moment but come up to him and hugging him from behind unexpectedly.

Yugi gasped as he felt a familiar scent and a strong pair of arms around him, his heart racing for a completely different reason. The other three either chuckled cheekily or looked away from that scene, Atem shooting them a deadly glare so they wouldn’t dare to comment something.

\- We’ll be just fine. I have no doubts in you or these guys. – Atem said in a raspy voice, his breath tickling younger’s ear before he moved away completely and looked at his bandmates, their attires being similar to those they wore at Sakura festival but with few clothing pieces less since it was currently hot as all hell. – How are you guys feeling?

\- A bit nervous honestly… - Jesse grinner nervously, his hand gripping onto Cobalt with its all might. – I want to play _New World Order_ properly…

\- And we’re also interested in real lyrics of that song, I’m more anxious about that if I’m honest! – Jaden blurted out and leaned on Jesse’s shoulder, his Red Alien hanging from his left shoulder.

Atem gulped discretely as his own anxiety slowly started to kick in. But he wasn’t nervous about whether he’ll sing the song properly or if he’ll forget the lyrics.

No, his main concern was whether the object of his deepest affections will realize the song was about him…

\- _Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for our next number!_ – the host suddenly roared in the microphone, making all five boys jump in surprise. – _Please greet young hopes of new visual kei, the boys that will light a fire of passion in your very soul, and paint your whole being crimson red! Give a huge welcome to_ Crimson Thorns!

\- Let’s say a chant real quick… - Atem extended his hand forward, the boys following suit and quickly murmuring in unison:

\- _We are vagabonds wrapped in crimson, here to bring new order to this mundane world. We are CRIMSON THORNS!_

With their hands still in the air, the boys jumped on stage, their tension now mixing with overwhelming excitement of seeing a venue full of people. As he reached the place at the front of the stage, he scanned the audience a little, noticing few familiar faces: Syrus, Bastion and Tyranno were in front row alongside Blair and were yelling their lungs out at the sight of their favorite brunette up on stage, Jaden giving them a wink and then his usual cheeky grin. But Egyptian also noticed a female figure at the very end of the second row, her black hood and sunglasses drawing attention to her appearance, and Atem had to chuckle when he noticed a lock of burgundy hair…

\- Good evernin everyone! – the singer yelled in the mic and listened to the audience roar in response. – I’m glad to see you all! We’re _Crimson Thorns_ and prepare to be swayed by our music! You all shall become our slaves!

The audience roared once again, Atem seeing that his boys were ready to go. _That was it… they’ll now present their two brand new songs in almost seven minutes of endless playing._

_May the lord help me…_

In the next moment, Yusei hit the drums harder than usual, bringing a strong and fast rhythm to the venue, his hands literally flying across the instrument, the drum sticks moving as fast as the blink of an eye, Jaden and Jesse following soon after with their trusted guitars and their intense sound.

Then Atem opened his mouth, first words of that embarrassing song revealing themselves to the world:

Plunged into deep darkness  
I recklessly search for glittering sky  
In a world twisted by dispair  
The timbre I can hear is Lucifer's  
Tempting melody

Egyptian was only able to take a deep breath before continuing to pre-chorus, his throat squeezing as the song continued, his red eyes afraid to look towards Yugi to his right, the strong chorus following right after, not giving the singer any time to breathe:

Please stop my heart before it falls  
Hold your hand up high

With your hand you  
Grasp my shaking fingers  
The deep wound I clung to  
Was melted by your big heart

Then change the world

The heavy instrumental hit heavily yet again, guitars much more audible this time around than at the beginning, the whole stage vibrating with their crushing sound. Atem could feel three pairs of eyes on his back, the drummer and two guitarists secretly laughing at him, he was sure of it. _This is so damn embarrassing… but he had to continue!_

If our meeting was, maybe,  
An attempt at non-stop tragedy  
I definitely wouldn't regret it  
A carelessly innocently laughing angel  
My lovely angel

But just when the next pre-chorus hit, Atem’s eyes locked with Yugi’s just for a moment and the Egyptian was convinced he’ll completely stop singing, his brain going completely blank.

But then Yugi smiled, his violet eyes full of encouragement as his hands continued to fly across the keyboard, Atem’s heart literally bursting out of his chest as he entered pre-chorus and then another strong chorus:

Don't stop my love, it can't be stopped  
The impulse to love  
Your existence is enough  
To repaint my world

My swirling jet-black darkness  
Being dyed in dazzling light  
Two become one  
The impulse to want to love

Jaden’s short solo then proceeded, him and Jesse looking at each other every so often, their loyal followers from the audience losing their minds completely as Atem and his mates entered the last portion of a song with a bang:

Your existence is enough  
To repaint my world  
My swirling jet-black darkness  
Being dyed in dazzling light

Then, change my world!

The song was nearing its finish, only instrumental being left to wrap it in a strong and unforgettable manner, the force of those accords being able to literally wipe off that entire venue. For a short moment audience was dumbfounded by its intensity but as soon as guitars hit the last cord and Yusei hit the last drum piece, the crowd exploded in absolute delirium.

Boys were breathing heavily and smiling at each other but they knew they were only half way through. After a short moment of calmness Atem grabbed the mic and roared again:

\- This was _New World Order_! But we’re not done yet! It’s time for _Flare_!

The audience wooed and screamed in anticipation as the boys prepared for their second song, Jaden’s heart racing like crazy as all five of them started off the song, Atem’s voice sending everyone on a magical journey once again:

The wish to dye a heart crimson  
The shine of this flare  
Leads strongly into the future

The instrumental then started, guitars following Yugi’s delicate yet intense playing, the gentler sound of keyboards giving the whole song a new, fresher sound before Atem proceeded to sing his heart out yet again:

To dream of a waning moon rising  
Take the heat slightly and feel  
The shadows obscure the mind

Strong chorus then hit, their leader’s vocals much clearer in that song than in the first one as he showcased all of his might and technique, Jaden having no problem in following him through that part of the song:

As long as the time won't change anyone  
My heart's desire is  
For nobody to be stopped

The wish to dye this heart crimson  
It shook off the weakness  
With a shimmering beating

But as the next instrumental started, Jaden could hear a very distinct deviation in sound, his brown eyes turning to Jesse almost immediately. The lad’s jaw was clenched shut as his green eyes focused on his hands, the veins on his neck jumping out as if he was trying to hold onto something that will fall and break if he lets go. And then Jaden looked down at Cobalt, one of guitar’s middle strings so tense it threatened to snap any second.

Atem and Yugi noticed that deviation as well but aside from a knowing looks they proceeded to perform like real professionals, two look-alikes making sure their instruments were in bigger spotlight than two guitars as the second verse started:

Even if the light of this world is lost  
The shine of this flare  
Leads strongly into the future

While illuminating the shadows  
From the bleeding waning moon  
This weak heart was at stake  
Of being clad to ashes

The deviation only started to become more obvious as the chorus approached but Atem made sure to stay in centre of attention while Jaden literally glued himself to Jesse’s back, the sound of his guitar now completely muffling the sound of a bass, Jesse trying with his last efforts to keep Cobalt going:

For anyone to be touched by these eternal heavens  
Does not grasp vows of this heart

I continue to desire  
The sound of the bell that resonates  
I burned chain fastened to moment  
Even if this world is shrouded in darkness  
These wounds will never put out this light  
As long as this time  
Will not change anyone

Yugi’s and Yusei’s part then started as they wooed the audience with their harmony and skill, Jaden completely taking over the lead of guitar part later on as the string on Cobalt finally snapped, Jesse’s face covered in thick layer of sweat as he proceeded to play with what little he had left on his bass, brunette almost completely covering him with his body, two boys ready to carry out last chorus and the very finish of the song as Atem grabbed everyone’s attention once again:

My heart's desire is  
For nobody to be stopped  
The wish to dye this heart crimson  
It shook off the weakness  
With a shimmering beating  
Even if the light of this world is lost  
The shine of this flare  
Leads strongly into the future

We'll lead strongly into the future.

Jaden and Yusei then proceeded to finish the song with a bang, Yugi giving his final touch before ending the song on a sudden note, the audience still in complete awe from boys’ performance.

Everyone was panting, everyone was sweaty and trembling but they carried wide smiles on their faces and were laughing, even Yusei.

They actually managed to play through that little crisis… they did it…

\- Thank you all so much! We’re _Crimson Thorns_! Hope to play with you next time!

With those words the band left the stage, leaving the staff to do their work and for the longest time, five of them haven’t spoken a single word. But once they reached the changing room…

\- HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS AMAZING YOU GUYS! – Jaden exclaimed as he literally embraced the other four boys, all of them exploding into fits of exhausted but eccentric laughter, their bodies still shaking with excitement.

\- I really love _New World Order_ , I almost started crying once you actually revealed the lyrics! – Yugi said through the giggles as Atem gave him a strong squeeze around the shoulders.

\- Even though Jesse’s string snapped, you guys worked perfectly together. I’m really impressed! – the leader said as he ruffled his guitarists’ hair, two boys half-laughing and half-crying.

\- I’m still shaking, you were amazing, guys. – Yusei said in a shaky voice, his small smile being more than enough to convince the boys he was genuinely happy with what had happened that evening.

\- Holy fuck again, I have to go freshen up a little, I think I’ll explode! – Jaden said as he waved the hand in front of his face, his hand discretely grabbing Jesse’s. – We’ll be right back, we just need to talk a little…

Too wrapped up in their own excitement to notice very obvious shift in tone of Jaden’s voice the other three boys just nodded and continued talking about the whole performance, two boys disappearing out of the dressing room and down the hallway, turquoise-head still rather confused as to why he also had to accompany Jaden to the bathroom.

His heart was still racing like crazy once they reached the bathroom door and he expected to be yelled at for some reason so his mouth immediately started babbling:

\- I’m so sorry about that, I didn’t think Cobalt would snap. I made sure to change the strings. I’m really sorr-

Brunette suddenly pushed the older boy against the wall and caged him with his body, Jesse’s eyes widening and his heart skipping a few beats.

\- Just shut up and kiss me…

For a very brief moment two boys just looked at each other with such intensity Jesse was convinced he’ll pass out but then both of them went in for it, their lips meeting half way.

The kiss was wild, their sweaty and still trembling bodies wrapping around one another as they literally tried to devour each other. Their tongues danced in perfect and lustful rhythm, both of them moaning into the kiss as they both tried to assert their dominance to the other, both of them stubborn enough to keep fighting even when their knees threatened to give in and their bodies becoming literal ticking bombs.

And in all that excitement, while the two of them were literally melting into one another, they didn’t even notice a pair of brown eyes looking at them with shocked but defeated stare, the small figure standing behind the corner for a short period of time before running away, never to return...

It was just the two of them, their lips connected, their bodies in perfect, sinful harmony, their hands grabbing onto one another and their hearts beating in unison as if the tomorrow will never come…

***

An hour after the _Crimson Thorns_ performance Syrus waited at the main train station for his train back to Domino City. Tyranno and Bastion decided to stay behind for a bit and hang out with the boys but unfortunately Syrus had a type of mother that wouldn’t sleep soundly unless her baby was at home by a certain time.

It didn’t matter whether he’ll arrive an hour after midnight, she still didn’t want to go to sleep.

_How is she expecting me to become a fully-functional adult?!_

_She never had those restrictions for Zane…_

The mint-haired boy shook his head, not wanting to think in that sort of way about his brother. He really adored the guy but sometimes everything seemed just so unfair.

Just for the banter, Syrus looked around still slightly crowded station when he noticed a small girl waiting at the platform only a few feet away from him. She didn’t seem really interested in boarding any of the trains but her small stature and shape of her face made it obvious she couldn’t be more than fifteen years old.

_And why does that blueish black hair look familiar…_

Syrus looked around one last time before finally approaching the girl, the more he got closer to her the more his recognition senses went off. _Oh, it’s her…_

\- Blair?

The girl winced when a mint-haired lad called out her name, her big brown eyes red and puffy around the edges. She quickly rubbed them with her small hands and turned her head around, Syrus’s heart sinking once he realized she’s just been crying.

\- Is something wrong, Blair? – the boy asked in a gentle voice while sitting next to her, raven-haired girl refusing to look at him for a moment. Syrus expected her to explode at him like she always would since he mostly met her when with Jaden but something seemed really off about her tonight…

\- It’s nothing important… - she finally responded, few sniffles coming from her before she finally locked eyes with Syrus. – You’re also going home?

\- Yep, I have to. Do you want me to make your company? You look like you need one…

\- Are you trying to sway me when I’m vulnerable? – she asked in a quiet and shaky voice, Syrus immediately going red in the face:

\- W-what are you saying?! I’m just trying to be nice! I don’t like seeing other people cry…

Blair chuckled and continued to sit on the platform in silence, Syrus unsure what to do about the whole situation until she eventually nodded and whispered:

\- I would like … some company… I need to forget… what I just saw…

Mint-haired boy didn’t really want to know what had happened but he was certain it had to do with Jaden. And even though he had found Blair extremely annoying before, the sight of her looking this miserable and sad made Syrus regret he had ever thought of her in such a way.

\- Okay then, let’s go. The train is here. – he said with a gentle smile as he offered his hand to the girl, her smaller hand accepting the invitation almost immediately as they boarded the train without any words…

* * *

**END OF ARC III - ROOKIES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (June 28th 2020) - Due to circumstances I'll postpone the next update until June 3rd (Friday) when I'll release two chapters instead of one. Thank you all for understanding
> 
> Until then stay safe and have wonderful day!


	19. Time is Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'll make a double update but this chapter just ended up being longer than expected anyway so I decided to put two chapters in one, hope you all don't mind. Sorry for being absent for so long.
> 
> There will be mention of the song "In the Mercy of the Light" by Nao Toyama from "Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi" anime
> 
> Enjoy!

\- I can’t stand summer I swear… - Mai sighed as she leaned against the wall in the small room where she and her three friends held their rehearsals. Even though they installed three electric fans there, the heat was still unbearable.

\- You at least didn’t have to ride a bus on the way here. I don’t even want to describe the feeling of being squeezed against multiple people in a bus without AC. – Akiza waved a small paper fan in front of her face, small drops of sweat dripping down the side of her face as she tried to hold onto her Black Rose, her hands wet and slippery.

\- Look on the brighter side… - Alexis said with a huff as she put down her water bottle. – The weather forecast said we’ll have heavy rain by the end of the week.

\- You mean typhoon? – Kisara asked with a chuckle as she tried to fit her long, light blue hair in a messy bun, a task proven to be rather difficult when one has only one headband in at their disposal. – I don’t know if I’d call that a luck or not but it’ll certainly get a bit colder at least. I just hope it won’t start while I’m at school.

\- Why are you even going to school now? This time is called “summer break” for a reason! – Mai questioned before positioning herself in front of one fan, her long blonde hair floating behind her.

Kisara could just chuckle as she finally managed to do something about her hair and proceeded to explain:

\- Well, orchestra members are having a competition right after we start school again in August so we have to use this time to practice. At least that’s what Professor Goodwin said. But I don’t mind, I’ll get to play shamisen on that competition so I’m looking forward.

\- Of course. – Akiza chuckled at her friend’s enthusiasm before turning towards the other fan and doing all the same things as Mai. – Your love for shamisen knows no limits. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were to marry it at some point in the future.

Mai immediately started humming the wedding march which caused both Alexis and Akiza to burst into laughter while Kisara pouted adorably, her face slightly blushy.

\- Oh, yeah, before I forget to ask, Aki… - the older blonde turned to her leader, burgundy-haired girl turning her whole attention to her friend. – Did you have a good time at that Rookie Star thingie? How did Yusei’s boys do?

Akiza’s light brown eyes widened a little at the question mostly because she attended the said festival almost two weeks ago. _Did she forget to mention it?_

\- Oh, I forgot to mention it before. They came in fourth and were actually pretty amazing. Both songs they’ve performed were really awesome and I couldn’t stop singing the one called _New World Order_. But during the second song I looked like bassist’s string snapped and they seemed a bit panicky but that didn’t ruin the performance at all.

Kisara instinctively grabbed onto her own bass, Little Dragon, and pulled it closer while Alexis whistled and commented:

\- Damn, Jesse. He wasn’t bullshitting when he said he’s a pro at playing the bass.

\- Yeah, I was surprised too. – the burgundy-haired girl nodded. – Even though they’re only rookies on that festival, they were incredibly professional and cool. Yusei especially. You should’ve seen him how calmly he lead the song back on the drums…

Three girls exchanged glances and chuckled at Akiza’s tone, the girl looking slightly confused with their reaction.

\- What?

\- Oh, nothing… - Mai said while looking away, an amused smirk rather prominent on her lips. – You’re just so cute when you talk about that Yusei. Could it be our little Akiza has a cru-

\- STOP RIGHT THERE, MAI! – the younger screamed as she threw her empty water bottle on the blonde, the other two girls giggling with amusement. – I don’t have a crush on Yusei! Absolutely not! I just like his devotion to his band and his love for drums, nothing more!

\- If you say sooo~ - Mai sang and Akiza barely managed to fight the urge to throw something heavier at her.

But then, as she remembered her experience at the Rookie Star and the thrill she felt while watching _Crimson Thorns_ on stage, burgundy-haired girl cleared her throat and said:

\- I’ve got an idea for our own gig aside from ones we do every other weekend.

\- Oh? And what’s that idea? – Alexis questioned, the amused smile still present on her face.

\- Well, considering we haven’t really performed at any major stage since Sakura Festival, I researched a little bit and found this…

The burgundy-haired girl tapped on the screen of her phone and in next moment she turned it towards the other three, Kisara reading what was on the page out loud:

\- _The Star Festival_? _Enjoy your time during the most romantic month of the year. We’re hosting groups and bands from all over the country, anyone’s welcome to join us…_ You mean we-

\- Yes, exactly. – Akiza smiled with a wink. – Even though this is not a competition, it’s a pretty big event in Spade City. If we do get to perform, we’d have our own stage for whole half an hour, a lot of audience plus Spade City is only half an hour away from Domino, we will be able to return home as soon as we finish. This is basically an event where we can get exposure and we have a free pass to all attractions at the festival and all food.

The girls exchanged looks once again before nodding enthusiastically as Akiza chuckled with content.

\- You’ve bought me when you said free food. I’m all in. – older blonde commented.

\- Oh, is there a dress code for this festival? Since I assume it’s a celebration of Tanabata. – Alexis asked and her younger friend nodded, her voice sounding slightly apologetic as she replied:

\- Well… we’ll have to wear summer yukata… I hope it’s not uncomfortable for you, I don’t know if you’ll be able to play while wearing that.

\- There are ways! I want to wear a yukata while playing! – Kisara exclaimed enthusiastically, her deep blue eyes shining with happiness and excitement. – But what songs will we play? If we have half an hour, we’ll at least have to perform six songs. And we only have five with an enka arrangement…

\- That’s why I wanted to ask you three to write a new song just for this festival. – Akiza said with a hopeful smile, Kisara already trembling with excitement. – What do you think? An upbeat song for celebration and that’s full of spirit. I don’t care who writes it, I know it’ll be great.

Alexis and Kisara locked eyes for just a moment, burgundy-haired girl noticing a very familiar glint in their sparkling eyes. Then the two of them turned to face their leader and said:

\- Count on us, Aki!

With that girls proceeded to make the plan of rehearsals and filled in the form which will allow them to perform at the festival and now they just needed to wait and see when their gig will be happening. Since they still had a whole hour before they were to head home, Mai suggested for them to eat something at her place and then go.

\- Does anyone have any wishes? Do you want takeout or do you want me to cook something?

\- Uh, the second solution doesn’t sound promising… - Akiza commented and Mai could only chuckle at that comment since she was very well aware of her own abilities in the kitchen.

\- But you can make very good ramen, right? – Alexis suddenly said, Mai clicking her fingers as she remembered that fact as well.

\- I guess I do… but I have no idea if I have anything worthy of making that. I’ll go check. If I don’t have anything, everyone’s paying their own food, understand?

\- Yes, sir!

With that Mai exited the rehearsal room, Akiza noticing her facial expression suddenly changing: her purple eyes lost their previous glint, her eyebrows had a rather unusual frown and she bit into her lower lip, her skin paler than usual.

\- I’ll go and see if I can help… - the girl said to the other two, not even hearing what the other two were telling her.

Once she reached the kitchen, Akiza noticed blonde was going through her cupboards, three packs of noodles already on the kitchen counter.

\- Hey there, little fox. What up? – the blonde said with a chuckle before closing the cupboard. – I think I’ll manage to make four bowls. I have chicken breasts in the fridge and eggs.

\- Want me to help?

\- If you want to, sure! You know how to cut chicken?

\- I’ll try I guess… - Akiza said with a nervous chuckle, a bit embarrassed by the fact that in her house the maids were always preparing the food for her no matter the occasion. She was probably worse than Mai when it comes to cooking…

For the time being the two of them just did their tasks in silence, Akiza attempting to cut chicken breast while Mai put noodles to cook and prepared spring onions and chicken broth.

\- Is everything okay with you, Mai? – the younger suddenly asked, other’s purple eyes seeming rather confused by the question.

\- Yeah, why? Do I look bad? I wasn’t putting on my face masks recently but it’s such a hassle to keep them on for an hour at this time.

\- N-no, you look as good as always… - the burgundy-haired girl said with a chuckle. – You just seem a bit down, that’s all. Are there problems with your mom or dad? Is Harpy okay?

Blonde smiled tenderly as she wiped her hands on a dish rug, her hand soon ruffling younger’s hair.

\- I’m fine, little fox. Don’t worry. – she said in a quiet voice, her eyes yet again showing that blankness Akiza had seen a few minutes ago. – I should’ve just been a bit smarter, that’s all. When it comes to types of guys I like… You can never expect a goofy guy to be serious about anything, especially relationships or feelings.

Akiza winced a little, a slight suspicion appearing in her head as she listened to her friend talk. Mai just proceeded to cook and prepare everything without a word, the burgundy-haired girl leaning on older’s shoulder as a sign of support.

\- Tell us who he is, we’ll kick him in the nuts.

Mai chuckled as she put the chicken broth to cook, noodles just finishing with their boiling.

\- I appreciate the offer but I’ll manage. He just needs a good telling off. Oh, you’re finished? Now we’re going to fry those.

Akiza smiled and gave the cutting board full of fresh meat to her friend, her admiration for the older only growing from moment to moment.

\- Lead the way, chef.

***

A few hours later Alexis was just out of the shower and looking at what she was going to wear on her date when her phone started buzzing, Zane’s caller ID showing on the screen.

The girl literally jumped across the room, not even caring that she was only in her underwear, and picked up the phone, the deep voice of her boyfriend making her heart skip a beat:

\- _Hey,Lex…_

\- Hey! I was just preparing for coming. Is everything okay?

\- _Yeah, everything is fine but I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it to our date tonight…_

Alexis closed her eyes and went silent for a moment, her hand clenching onto the phone before she replied:

\- Oh? Did something happen at home? Or is it about rehearsals?

\- _Rehearsals… -_ he replied with a sigh, his voice becoming raspy and even quieter. – _I’m still in school with some other guys from the orchestra and it’s needless to say Goodwin is drilling us. I’ll be over in about half an hour but it’ll take me another hour to get ready and arrive at the place of the meeting. I can come by your place later if you want but I just wanted to let you know…_

Alexis silently listened, hundreds of different emotions roaming through her head at that moment.

This wasn’t a big surprise for her. This had happened many times. She should’ve already gotten used to this. Zane is a music prodigy after all…

\- _Lex? Are you there?_

\- Yeah, yeah, sorry! – she replied with a nervous chuckle, her hand landing on the back of her hand, her fingernails scratching her scalp. – It’s okay, you must be tired. Let’s just go on a date some other time, okay?

_\- You sure? It’s really not a problem for me to come to your place-_

\- It’s fine, Zane. – she said in a quieter, more gentle voice. – Just take care of yourself and rest. We’ll have a whole month to see each other so better get some rest when you can. You said your August and September schedules are packed.

This time he went silent on the other line, Alexis closing her eyes as she listened to him breathe into the phone, his anger, and annoyance rather prominent even though she couldn’t see him.

- _Okay. I’ll call you later, that’s the least I can do._ – he said with another sigh. – _I’ll see when we’ll be able to have another date, okay? It’ll be soon I promise._

\- As I said, it’s alright. I understand. Now go and finish all you have to do. I’ll be waiting for you to call me.

With that, the two of them told their goodbyes and Alexis put her phone down, a feeling of disappointment feeling like a huge boulder in her chest.

She really hoped she’d get more time with her boyfriend over these summer holidays because previous ones were rather hectic for both of them, for Alexis because of her club activities and for Zane because of a summer tour. She really hoped to catch up on their lost times this year…

With a heavy sigh, blonde approached her closet and pulled out one of her silky nightgowns. It was time for another stay-at-home-TV-drama night.

After she was done preparing everything in her room, Alexis exited into the hallway and headed to the kitchen, hoping to find something sweet in the fridge before she was to sit down and binge the latest episodes of _Blue Spring Ride_. But as she came from around the corner, the girl winced with surprise as she saw her brother Atticus literally devouring a huge ham sandwich.

\- Tutubon?! – he said with his mouth full. – You’re not on a date?!

\- Nope. And stop calling me that stupid name. I’m not a little girl anymore. – she said with annoyance before approaching the fridge, Atticus putting down his food and leaning on the counter.

\- Did he ditch you again?

\- He didn’t ditch me, he’s just busy. That’s all…

\- Busy?! At this hour?! – brunette exclaimed, his expression both annoyed angry. – Come on, Tutubon. You really need to let me beat his ass. He may be my friend but still, no one treats my sister like tha-

\- Please stop, Atti. – the girl’s goldish-brown eyes locked with her brother’s, brunette immediately going silent as he saw a glint of huge disappointment in them. – This is something that’s usual for us. He’s a prodigy and is working on his career. We’ll get to see each other more often eventually, we just need to go through this for now I guess. Besides, I’m happy I don’t have to go anywhere at night…

Atticus frowned, his usually cheerful voice now completely absent:

\- But at this time in your relationship both of you should be lovey-dovey and annoyingly cute. I’m just worried about you. Also, why don’t you want to go anywhere at night?

Alexis continued to scan through the fridge, nothing sweet catching her eye so she eventually gave up and closed the door. She then leaned on the fridge in the same pose as her brother, their eyes locking once again.

\- I have no idea… I just feel so uneasy when I go out at night like something bad is going to happen or someone will jump me from around the corner.

Atticus’s frown deepened, his brown eyes becoming darker and darker.

\- Did something happen? Are you anxious about something?

\- No, at least not about something I’m aware of. Might be this heat, it’s not good for anyone. I’ll try to relax a little…

\- Come here. – brunette suddenly said as he opened his arms, his goofy smile back yet again as he closed his eyes and nudged her to come closer.

Alexis just chuckled and accepted the invitation, wrapping her hands around her brother's torso despite the temperature outside and in the apartment being unbearable. Her brother's arms always felt right just when she needed someone's support and sympathy and despite his goofy attitude, Atticus always knew how to cheer her up and be there for her.

\- I know you love Zane a lot... – Atticus said in a calm, soothing voice as he combed his sister's hair with his fingers. – but make sure this relationship doesn't take a bad toll on you. I don't like seeing you disappointed.

\- I know. Don't worry, I'll handle everything like always.

\- I know, I know, my Tutubon is made of steel.

Alexis promptly smacked the older across the chest before bursting into laughter and breaking the embrace, her sights set on cupboards in the hope she’ll at least find chocolate cereal to munch on.

\- Want something sweet, huh? – Atticus said with a cheeky grin as if he had read her thoughts, Alexis’s eyes squinting as she stared at him intensely.

\- You have something?

\- Yep! – the brunette said in a victorious tone as he pulled put a small cooler box from a nearby parlor. – Strawberry cubes. Want some?

\- YES! – the girl exclaimed, a small plate already in her hands as she literally ran all up into her brother’s face and demanded the cake.

As always, Atticus knew exactly what she needed at any given moment…

***

The next day Kisara was in one of the empty classrooms back at school, her rehearsal with the orchestra starting in about half an hour. She managed to get permission from Professor Goodwin to practice alone every day before official club activities and mostly because she was still rather insecure in her abilities and readiness for the competition despite the fact she’s been playing shamisen for ages.

But at least her professor knew to appreciate the sound of her dearest Aoni, unlike a certain someone…

\- Okay, what should I play next… - the girl muttered as she fixed glasses on her nose, her legs already a tad numb from sitting on them for the past half an hour. The floor under her was nicely cold and her long white dress gave her enough space to move around but she was still hot, especially considering it was almost noon.

Kisara continued to flip through her notes, trying to find another song to play as she listened to cicadas chirping outside, the sound of wind hitting dry leaves making a quiet yet audible sound of cracking.

And yet again, while everything was quiet around her, Kisara’s mind wondered towards a certain brown-haired boy, his slender form so clear in front of her eyes.

She didn’t really get to talk to Kaiba ever since Sakura Festival and she did feel a bit bad for being rude towards him but he still acted like a real douche so he needed a stern telling off. She did see him a few times after that on hallways and in the schoolyard but he never looked her way, not even once.

_He must be very mad… Oh well. That’s not my concern anymore…_

Girl’s eyes finally fell on the song she was looking for all that time, a very sweet song by the name _At the Mercy of the Light_. It was meant for multiple instruments like shamisen, flute, drums and maybe a guitar and vocal parts were easy and rather airy. Just what she needed.

Kisara adjusted Aoni in her hand and took the pick in her hand, hitting the strings once to check if everything sounds right. She then started the song, her voice quietly echoing the classroom as her beloved shamisen followed her lead:

_Secretly carrying a light in the corner of my heart_

_At the mercy of the light_

Kisara then started to hit the fast melody on her shamisen, the melody becoming louder and louder as the intro progressed, the girl able to clearly hear the flute and drums inside of her mind, her soft voice ready for the first verse, her hands not slowing down for even a moment:

_Enveloped in a many-layered haze, wandering around_

_Awakening from a fleeting dream_

_The trail of a single tear on my cheek_

_Shadows that color the blurred world_

As she prepared to pick up the pace and enter the pre-chorus, Kisara didn’t even notice a newcomer had approached the door of the classroom she was in and had opened them just a little, enough so they can see inside. Bluenette took a deep breath, ready for a high and long note at the end of the pre-chorus:

_Curtain of the night, flickering will-o’-the wisps_

_Memories of a day long ago_

_Call me to the hidden realm-_

\- Oh my god! – Kisara suddenly exclaimed, her eyes falling on a small mirror at the corner of the room where she noticed her visitor, those blue eyes seeming way too familiar. – Kaiba-senpai?!

\- Why didn’t you tell me you can play like that? – he said in an almost robotic fashion as if he didn’t realize how creepy he was just by peeping at her from the half-closed door.

Kisara didn’t really know how to respond and was rather taken aback by his whole reaction and expression: his eyes were wide, his face pale and his mouth half agape, as if he had witnessed something amazing that very moment…

\- Um… I did tell you before… or maybe didn’t… I guess I told you… Well, I did say I love shamisen… - the girl averted her eyes, her face slowly becoming a little bit red as she tried to avoid his intense blue eyes, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest from fright or something else, she didn’t know…

\- Kisaragi, stop babbling… - brunette suddenly spoke and opened the door a bit more, enough so he could enter the classroom, his summer uniform fitting him unusually well considering how plain that outfit really was.

Kisara backed up a little, Aoni dropping on the floor as she tried to get up but was unable, her legs had gotten really numb and painful. She barely managed to move away a little as Seto crouched in front of her, his expression unusually fixated on her and her own eyes.

\- Don’t worry, I won’t do anything. I just want to talk.

\- Y-yes? Okay? Do you intend to apologize for your behavior back at the festival-

\- What behavior? You’re the one who picked a fight.- brunette brushed off the argument almost right away, Kisara barely managing to fight the urge to punch him in his beautiful face. But he then suddenly picked up her shamisen and looked at it from top to bottom, his blue eyes soon locking with hers once again. – Do you practice like this every day? I assume you’re entering a competition or something.

\- Yes, that’s correct. – the girl gulped, his stare being almost too much for her to bear as she could feel her cheeks heating up little by little. – Why do you ask? Will you diss my shamisen again?

\- No, on the contrary. – he said while handing her the delicate instrument. – I play in a band and am leading my own music agency, I’m sure you know of that information. But I don’t really have anyone to play with during summer when I’m mostly free.

\- And what does that have to do with me? I’m sure someone from your band would be glad to assist you…

\- You have the type of technique and voice I like. – he said bluntly, not even looking away as those words crossed his lips. –Little Serenity has a fierce and strong voice worthy of big stages but your voice is calming and beautiful, something that surprisingly managed to make me incredibly calm and stunned at the same time. I didn’t even mind the way you played that hideous thing.

It was Kisara’s turn to become stunned as she listened to his words, her mouth falling open slightly as she just stared at him as if he had lost his damn mind.

\- So, if you’re here every weekday during summer break, would you mind being my playing partner? I play both piano and guitar here at school, I’m fine with whichever instrument you choose to follow you.

\- Wait, wait, wait, hold on a damn second! – bluenette came all up in Kaiba’s face, her blue eyes wide with shock. – You’re asking _me_ to be your playing partner?! After all, you’ve said to me?! Do you think you have that much of a power?!

\- I do believe so, yes. – he said in a calm voice, his eyes not leaving hers for even a moment, his determination both scaring and amusing Kisara. – But since you’re not my employee I can’t really force you to play instruments with me. Is there something I can do for you so that you’d accept my offer?

The girl frowned, her nose barely touching Kaiba’s at that point as she doubted every single word that had left his mouth. But she then quietly requested:

\- Apologize for insulting my shamisen and then I’ll play with you.

With almost no hesitation Seto Kaiba bowed his head before her and said in a determined tone:

\- I sincerely apologize. Old instruments maybe sound horrible but you make them sound bearable. Good enough?

Bluenette pouted slightly at his off-handed apology but she still couldn’t contain her laughter as she observed that mighty and arrogant man bowing before her. He slowly rose his head as he heard Kisara’s chuckles, his frown being more fierce than hers.

\- What now?

\- Oh, nothing… - she said through giggles before letting herself fall backward on the floor, her face slightly red from all the laughing and shocks she had just endured. – Fine, I’ll play with you. But I have one rule though…

\- What is it? – he said as he clicked his tongue.

\- Act nicely and I’ll sing like a little birdie for you. That means no offensive words about me, my friends, people around you, or my instruments. Deal? – Kisara offered her pale hand to the boy, Kaiba’s frown softening a little as he took her smaller palm in his.

\- Sure, whatever.

Kisara shook his hand victoriously, her heart still pounding slightly in the ribcage of her chest. She didn’t know what kind of parallel universe that was but she sure liked how it all turned out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be tomorrow! ALSO! From next week I'll be updating every Friday and Sunday just to let you know!
> 
> See you then!


	20. Phantom Streich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late for three days AGAIN. I'm really sorry for that but I do hope this chapter is worth the wait.
> 
> We'll have mostly Atem and Yugi but also a bit of Joey and Mai.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

\- Remind me why are we doing this again? – Atem grunted as he leaned on the wall of the full mall arcade, Yugi moving his head in the rhythm of music coming from Dance Dance Revolution.

Tea was currently having a dance-off with Duke, both of them not wanting to give an easy victory to the other while Joey, Tristan, and Bakura rooted at the very bottom of a small stage, other users of the arcade stopping by to watch that whole spectacle.

\- Oh, come on, Atemu. It’s been a while since we’ve been out with everyone. No need to be so grumpy. – Yugi chuckled before lightly pushing the older boy, that small contact being enough to cause butterflies to flutter in Egyptian’s stomach. – Plus, I really wanted to play some games here with you, we never really get a chance.

\- Yeah, when you put it like that… - Atem scratched the back of his head as he avoided eye contact with the shorter boy, his cheeks already on the brink of blazing up. – Want to play something now while we wait for them to finish?

\- Not sure, Tea will sure ask us what we liked about the whole performance in detail… - Yugi responded hesitantly but his hand was very discretely clinging onto older’s, their palms laying into each other perfectly as their fingers intertwined.

\- We just need to flatter her, right? And we can do that… - Atem said in a quieter tone right into Yugi’s ear, boy wincing ever so slightly at the sensation of older’s breath on his skin. – Come with me, I’ll steal you away for a little while…

Atem then pulled the other boy by the hand and they soon disappeared in the crowd, no one from their group even noticing they were missing. They looked around the arcade in search of a perfect game but nothing seemed to be interesting enough for them to start playing, at least until Yugi noticed something in the corner of his eye…

\- Hey, look! – he exclaimed and pulled onto Atem’s hand. – _Space Battle_ is free! We can play a little duel if you want.

\- You sure about that? I already beat you at that game a few times. – Egyptian said with a smug smirk on his face but Yugi seemed rather confident.

\- I have a new method of playing, I’m sure I’ll win.

\- Oh? I can’t wait to see that.

With that two boys hurried towards the game, the console consisting of one big screen on the digital table and two controllers on each side of the table. After putting in a special coin with arcade’s logo on it, the game started rolling and the boys chose their spaceships which they’ll use to fight each other.

And finally, after setting the game on five rounds, the two boys exchanged the looks across the table, Yugi’s confidence still shining on his adorable face.

\- Okay, let’s sta-

\- Wait a second. – Atem rose his hand, his smug smirk only becoming more prominent. – What will the winner get after we finish all five rounds?

Younger stopped for a moment and thought about it but then said with a smile:

\- The loser must fulfill any wish the winner has, no exceptions!

\- Sounds good. – Egyptian’s eyes squinted as he gave the other his most seductive smile, Yugi obviously trying his best not to react. – Okay, start now!

And so the first round began. Yugi had fought bravely but unfortunately lost after only a minute of playing against the older boy. Angry, the younger immediately started off the second round, and this time he managed to last longer than in the first round, two whole minutes, but Atem still came out of it victorious.

\- I don’t really see many changes in your game, my friend. – Egyptian mocked a little before starting off the third round, Yugi’s adorable pout only tempting him to tease the younger more.

But as the table returned their spaceships on their initial positions, Atem could feel something changing in the air. Yugi started avoiding his attacks rather swiftly and it was really hard to hit his space ship no matter how many old tactics Egyptian used. And finally, Atem was able to find a perfect opening to strike-

\- Oh no… - Yugi whispered from the other side of the table, a quiet sniffle following soon after.

_Is he crying?!_

Atem instinctively rose his head to look at the younger, Yugi’s purple eyes staring right back at him. for a very brief moment older was completely captivated by their intense presence and a slight alluring glint they had in them, for an only short moment…

\- Ha! I win!

Atem’s eyes returned to his controller as he realized he had just lost the round, the younger being so shocked and taken aback that he didn’t even have the strength to get angry.

\- Hey! That’s not fair! I thought you were crying! – Egyptian complained only to evoke an amused chuckle from the younger.

\- I only sniffled, Atem, what are you talking about? You just didn’t pay attention.

\- You little… - Atem chuckled bitterly only to take a deep breath and say through his teeth. – I won’t fall for the same trick again, you hear me?!

\- Just play, Atemu. – Yugi said with a playful wink before starting the fourth round, older having a very clear sensation of his cheeks burning.

The fourth round lasted for the longest time, the two of them going at it for the whole five minutes. No one wanted to give up and both of them knew what the other will do next. Atem knew that if he was able to avoid Yugi’s shooting until he reaches the far left end of the table, he’d be able to win without any problem, but Yugi just wasn’t giving him any time to breathe.

Then, he finally noticed a small opening he could use-

\- Oh! You’re so good at it!

Completely forgetting what had happened only five minutes ago Atem looked up again, Yugi giving him victorious smirk once again. But even though Egyptian’s hands reacted quickly, he still wasn’t able to avoid the final strike younger had dealt him, making him lose the fourth round.

\- Yugi! – Atem whined. – That’s not fair! You can’t just compliment me like that while I’m playing!

\- Blame your own ego for this defeat, Atemu. – Yugi proceeded to mock the older, Egyptian only giving him a deep frown instead of full-on death glare he’d usually use, all because the younger was just so adorable.

\- When did you learn to be so evil?

\- I’m not evil. – the boy chuckled. – I only know all of your weaknesses. But I agree, it wasn’t fair of me. So, whoever wins the next round, gets a wish. Is that okay?

\- I’ll make you eat those words… - Atem said in a low, raspy voice, younger wincing ever so slightly as their eyes locked for one last time before the game began.

Both boys gave it their all during that round, no one wanted to give an easy opening and no one managed to land any major strikes at the other, the atmosphere heating up from moment to moment, boys’ eyes so focused on the playing screen they didn’t even notice a group of five people approaching them from the other side of the arcade…

\- You guys?! – Tea’s annoyed voice made both of them jolt in surprise, Egyptian being the first one to raise his head as his hands frantically let go of the controller as if it had suddenly turned into a snake.

\- O-oh, h-hi, Tea… - Yugi stuttered, a nervous chuckle making it very obvious they both screwed up.

\- I was dancing my ass off out there! Is it so wrong to ask someone roots for me?!

\- But you had those three rooting for you, is that not enough? – Atem said begrudgingly as he gave up on the final round, his fist clenching in anger due to unfulfilled promise he and Yugi made a few minutes ago.

\- They only root for whoever is winning! – the girl stomped her foot before approaching Atem and Yugi and taking both of their hands in hers without asking if it was okay first. – I wanted some real spectators out there. Would make my victory so much better.

\- Oh, you won?! – Yugi tried to lighten up the mood by flashing the girl with one of his signature adorable smile. – Congratulations! I had no doubts in you!

Brunette still pouted but at least her anger seized as she embraced Yugi around the shoulder and rubbed her cheek on his, Atem barely managing to stop the urge to hit the nearest wall.

\- Yee guys still wanna stay here and play? – Joey asked with sparkly eyes as he proceeded to look around the arcade, still unsure what else he should play.

\- I’m actually hungry a little. You guys can stay if you want, I’ll go grab a bite. – Bakura said as he yawned, his dark brown eyes just looking for an opportunity to disappear.

\- Actually that’s a great idea! – Atem exclaimed and grabbed onto Yugi’s hand, forcing his and Tea’s linked hands to become undone as he pulled the younger towards the exit. – I saw a Chinese restaurant just around the corner and it seems to be really cheap. What do you guys say?

\- Are you paying? – Bakura commented with a smug smirk only to receive a death glare from the older.

\- Sure, why not. – Atem responded reluctantly, hoping that will give them enough opening to finally start moving and to put as much distance between Yugi and Tea as possible.

Others gasped and then exclaimed in surprise, Joey literally jumping on the Egyptian’s back.

\- I really love the fact I have a rich pal. I really love ya, Temu!

\- I get it, I get it, now get off me! – the boy said with a chuckle before leading the way out of the arcade and eventually the mall, his friend following him like hungry ducklings follow their mother. Tea was still a bit unhappy about the whole situation but the fact she was about to get a free meal was enough to fix her foul mood.

The walk to the restaurant didn’t last longer than a few minutes, the whole gang already being drenched in sweat due to unimaginable heat, not even the typhoon that hit Domino city about a week ago being able to lower the temperature to some bearable level.

But just when they noticed the sign for a rather large Chinese restaurant across the street, Yugi and Atem noticed a familiar face.

\- Oh?! To think I’ll see the whole gang today! Lucky! – the girl in yellow traditional Chinese dress chirped, menu book in her hands as she bowed to the newcomers.

\- Hi, Vivian. Long time no see. – Yugi said politely as he bowed in return, the girl immediately grabbing him by the hands and pulling him closer.

\- Far too long, Senpai! I’m so glad to see both you and Ishtar-senpai! Oh… - the girl straightened up and eyed the others, her and Tea exchanging glances only for a short but tense moment. – I’m glad to see you all too!

\- Who’s that, Yug? – Joey asked as he eyed the younger girl, Vivian rather indifferent to his attention.

\- That’s Vivian Wong. – Atem responded before the younger could even react. – She’s one year our junior and attends class next to Serenity’s. They’ve worked on a project together if I recall correctly, right?

\- Yes, yes! – Vivian chirped, the charm returning into her eyes as she dreamily gazed at the Egyptian. – Once again, I’m sorry for my rude behavior! Would you like to take a seat and have something to eat? I’ll give you an extra discount because I know you!

\- Wait, how can you do that? your boss won’t get angry? – Tristan scratched his chin, the word “discount” obviously latching onto his attention.

\- Oh, don’t worry about that. My family runs this restaurant so I am allowed to bring in friends whenever I want. Come on in, come on in! I have a table for you!

Everyone exchanged looks and eventually shrugged their shoulders, the gang following Vivian into the restaurant. But as he was about to walk into the building, Atem felt someone tugging onto his shirt only to get face to face with Tea and her pleading blue eyes.

\- What’s the matter? – he asked in a polite but disinterested tone, Yugi also catching a glimpse of them and staying behind to see what was wrong.

\- I don’t really want to eat here. I’ve heard they have cockroaches and other thingies like that… - she commented while following Vivian with her eyes, Atem barely managing to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

\- That can’t be true, Tea. – Yugi said in a calm and quiet voice. – If they did, someone would notice a long time ago. I heard their spring rolls are delicious. Come on, Tea. She said we can eat for cheap here.

\- I still don’t like it here… - she tried to whine like a small kid but Atem just ignored her and proceeded to follow the others inside, already sick and tired of that girl’s shenanigans. Yugi still wanted to stay behind and convince her but older just pulled him by the arm, his own mood becoming worse and worse by the second.

\- Oh? Did something happen? – Vivian questioned as she handed everyone their menus, Atem, Yugi, and Tea arriving at the table a tad later compared to everyone.

\- No, we were just discussing what we’re going to eat. – Atem answered politely and flashed the younger girl with his accidentally seductive smile, Vivian blushing on the spot.

\- I’ll go get some water for you all, hope you’ll enjoy your stay! – the girl said with a wink and took off, her feet literally flying across the floor. Yugi chuckled at her behavior while Atem tried to ignore the way Tea was literally drilling holes in the younger girl’s back.

\- Damn, all of these sound so damn delicious… - Tristan said with a bit of drool hanging from his mouth while Joey confirmed his friend’s words, Bakura and Duke already discussing what they were going to order.

\- Just don’t order anything too expensive, my credit card has a limit believe it or not. – Atem reminded everyone only for Bakura to comment:

\- Oh? So your daddy doesn’t trust you with money?

\- Shut up, I asked for that limit because of occasions like this. Now shut up and order your food, the girl will be back soo-

\- Sorry for the wait! – Vivian chirped as she put down cold glasses of water in front of everyone at the table, Tea looking at her glass as if she’s expecting to find small alien bathing in it. – Have you decided what you want to eat and drink?

Boys were the first ones to order their food and, of course, Joey and Tristan could eat for two people while Bakura could order and eat for three. Tea was second to last to order, her eyes locking with Vivian’s once again before she asked:

\- Are all things cooked here checked? All things I eat must be organic…

\- I mean, I can ask my grandmother to give you a tour of her veggie garden, would that be convincing?

The boys chuckled at her comment and Atem also couldn’t keep his amusement at a minimum at that moment, Vivian literally trembling and jumping from happiness.

\- I’m so glad I managed to make you laugh! – she said to both Atem and Yugi but before the two of them could react, Tea hit the table with her palm and demanded:

\- Will you stop with that? The two of them don’t like you and never will so you may drop the act right this instant.

\- Excuse me? the younger girl closed her note pad and turned her whole attention towards Tea, annoyance rather prominent on her face. – Is it forbidden to flirt with my upperclassmen? Will I be apprehended for that?

\- No, you’re just making yourself look pathetic. – Tea responded before drinking a bit of cold water from her glass.

\- I make myself look pathetic? Look who’s talking! A girl that can’t even read the atmosphere in your own friend group! – Vivian gave Atem a knowing look before turning back to brunette again, Egyptian almost jumping out of his skin.

\- What does that even mea-

\- That’s enough. – Atem hit the table with his own hand and stood up, a credit card in his hand. – I’ll be going home a bit earlier. Yugi knows my card number and everything so enjoy yourselves.

\- Atemu? – the younger boy started to stand up but Egyptian pushed him lightly back onto the seat, his expression tense but tender while looking at Yugi.

\- I just have a headache, that’s all. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?

\- Aw, that’s too bad, pal! I wanted for us to have an eating duel! – Joey whined to which Egyptian chuckled:

\- Let’s face it, I’ll never win against you. So, please excuse me, everyone.

Atem exited the restaurant as quickly as possible, not even passing a second glance at his friends or Vivian that was seeing him off. In that moment, when his whole afternoon was ruined by jealous acts of none other than Tea Gardner, even the summer heat was able to clear his head a little.

He really wanted to spend some alone time with Yugi and other guys but Tea always needed to butt into their plans without any regard whether she was invited or not. And Atem couldn’t bear her bitchy attitude whenever either he or Yugi would even talk to another girl but now when Vivian flirted with both of them, she became Tea’s mortal enemy.

_Just grow up and move on, woman! Leave me in peace with Yugi!_

_That’s all I want…_

***

\- What was with that sudden dramatic leave Atem made earlier? He really acted like some kind of diva…- Tristan commented as he handed Joey, Duke, and Bakura their cold beers, the small space in front of the convenience store being just the place they decided to talk about some “guy stuff”.

\- No clue. – Joey said as he opened his can of beer. – He said he had a headache so I guess that’s it…

\- You guys are too naïve… - Duke commented as he drank the first gulp of his drink, a smug and all-knowing look on his face making Joey want to punch him. – He obviously didn’t like the way both Tea and that Vivian girl acted towards Yugi.

\- Ya mean he was jelly?! – blonde exclaimed with a derp smile on his face. – Nah! Temu isn’t so desperate for attention! He knows Yug adores him!

\- That’s not the point, you moron. – Bakura replied in a casual but sassy manner. – How come you didn’t notice how strong of a crush Atem has on Yugi? It’s so obvious even a blind man would see.

\- What?! For real?! Oh wow… I never noticed… - Joey started walking up and down, clearly dumbfounded.

\- You have some problem with that kind of relationship, huh, Wheeler? – Duke mocked but only got a death glare in return.

\- Of course not! I’m just amazed I haven’t noticed before.

\- Well, I’m not surprised. You’re not exactly the type to notice anything when it comes to feelings and relationships. – Bakura said before taking a big gulp of his beer, his left hand now pulled all the way back so that he can comfortably lean on it.

\- Oh yeah?! – blonde went all up to another boy’s face, Tristan ready to separate them if needed. – Give me one good example of that!

\- Well, that girl upperclassman, Mai Valentine! She’s always asking for you and you’re never there to talk to her.

As soon as the girl’s name crossed Bakura’s lips, Joey’s heart sank to his heel, his face suddenly becoming pale as a sheet of paper.

\- W-w-w-w-what do ye mean looks for me?! I don’t have anything with her! Totally not!

\- Well, now that you mention it… - Tristan scratched his chin again- I know the two of you don’t exactly get along but her behavior seems a little ridiculous. I was convinced she’d pluck your eyes out on one occasion.

\- Did something happen, huh, Wheeler? Have you seen none of us has? – Duke poked fun even more, so much that Joey went from deadly pale to tomato-red in a matter of seconds, his strong hands grabbing onto both Duke’s and Bakura’s shirts which forced them to rise up on their feet.

\- Listen to me, both of yer! – he growled in their faces, his accent more prominent than before as the two boys completely froze in fear. – I don’t have anything with that bimbo! I dunno whats’ wrong with her head but I totally don’t have-

\- Bimbo?

This time blonde froze on the spot as he heard an overly familiar female voice, both Bakura and Duke not sure whether to laugh or drop their jaws on the floor by what they saw behind Joey’s back.

The blonde slowly let go of his friends’ shirts as he slowly turned around and faced those fierce purple eyes, Mai crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot, a plastic bag with that shop’s logo hanging from her left hand.

\- Oh… h-hey, Mai…

The girl shook her head lightly before pouting her lower lip and pulling something out from the plastic bag. As she approached Joey, the blonde tried to move away in expectation of a slap or even kick in the groin, but nothing like that happened.

Instead, she opened a can of Cola that miraculously found itself in her hand and swiftly turned it upside down above Joey’s head, cold and sticky liquid pouring all over his hair, face, and clothes, the boy being left completely mind struck with the whole situation.

\- An eye for an eye, Joseph. I hope you’ll be more careful when you carry your bear around. – she said with a sweet smile before slamming the empty can into the bin and turning on her heel, her long blonde hair floating around her as she started walking into the night.

Joey didn’t even hear chuckles and mockery of his friends, the only thing he was aware of was the disgusting feeling of Cola entering every pore of his body and his heart painfully ramming against his ribcage.

_Now you’ve done it, Joey. Now you’ve really done it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on July 10th! 
> 
> See you then everyone!


	21. Bitter and Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you, everyone, I know you want to know what happened to Jesse and Jaden. Just be patient, you'll get plenty of their content next week I promise ;)
> 
> Until then I hope you enjoy some Serenity x Bakura moments!
> 
> Enjoy your stay!

\- Oh, to think I’d see you around the school for break… - Bakura said through his signature sinister smirk as he noticed younger brown-haired girl putting back on her shoes at the exit, Serenity wincing slightly as she noticed his sudden presence.

\- Could say the same for you, senpai. – she said through a snarky chuckle, the fierceness of her eyes not matching with her sweet expression at all. – Club activities?

\- Yeah, professor Hopkins likes to give us huge projects over summer. – the boy complained as he came closer to the brunette, Serenity calmly crouching down to tie her shoelaces. – And you? What torture method brought you here on this hot day?

\- Choir. We’re competing on interschool championships in September. – the girl straightened up and blew a lock of her hair that had fallen over her face, her baby pink shirt with straps and short denim pants still not offering her enough coolness. – Want to continue this chit chat or I can go?

\- Is my company that horrible? – white-haired boy was now even closer to her, Serenity not even budging despite her heart ramming against her chest. – Actually, don’t answer that. I know it is. I see it in your eyes.

\- When I know that you just want to confirm I haven’t told anyone about your real personality, am I right?

\- Bullseye as always I guess. – Bakura chuckled as he backed off and stretched his arms, a loud yawn he let out causing his eyes to tear up. – You’re not fun at all. What’s the point of teasing you if you don’t react…

\- But that’s why I’m so interesting to you, right? – it was Serenity who came closer to him this time, that gesture taking Bakura slightly aback but he still returned his signature smirk.

\- You bet. Does your brother know that you have this sharp tongue?

\- He’s aware but not to a full extent I guess. – brunette slowly moved away from the boy and headed towards the school door, the girl turning around just before exiting and looking right back at Bakura:

\- Are you free right now?

\- Ho? Is this a call on a date? – whitehead’s smirk spread even more across his face, making his expression rather distorted as he threw his school bag over his shoulder.

\- Not really, I just thought it’s a good opportunity for you to discover my secret. – she said nonchalantly, a sudden breeze that blew through the open door causing her long hair to float around her.

Bakura was silent for a short moment, his brow eyes trying to read any sarcasm or mockery in her question but he didn’t manage to detect any.

\- You really weren’t joking when you said we’ll trade secrets…

\- That’s a promise I made and I’ll keep it but under the condition that you keep that secret, especially from Joey.

\- You sound like you’re involved in some kind of crime… - Bakura chuckled sinisterly as he approached her with hands in his pockets.

\- Not exactly but to Joey, it’s similar to crime. You’ll see what I mean when we get there… - she said in a mysterious tone as she started to walk, Bakura managing to keep a step with her with not many difficulties.

Just by observing her actions, Bakura couldn’t really guess what her secret was. She did mention something about a job her brother would not approve of but he was also completely sure it wasn’t anything messed up or dangerous, or at least he hoped.

She had crushed way too many conceptions he had of her with just one click of a finger and Bakura just couldn’t wait for them to arrive at their destination…

***

\- Why the hell are we here? – Bakura asked as he winced at every single sound around him, Serenity standing next to him in an elevator that was slowly bringing them to their destination.

\- I told you I work here, do you now understand why my brother can’t know?

\- Yeah, I kinda do… but still… - whitehead gulped heavily as they slowly reached their designated floor. – Kaiba Ent.?! Why here of all places?! How did you even get to work here?! I don’t really think Kaiba accepts anyone, especially relatives of his deepest enemies.

\- My brother isn’t his enemy from what I know… - Serenity corrected the older, her legs ready to get in motion as they stopped on the floor they asked for. – The two of them just don’t get along but Kaiba-senpai doesn’t really have time to pick fights with my brother.

When the doors finally opened, Bakura hesitated to exit at first but as he noticed the younger was charging forward as if she had passed that same corridor dozens of times, he gathered a bit of courage he had left and followed her. Everywhere he looked there were people in suits and formal attire, all of them rushing through corridors with phones on their ears or papers in their hands, the atmosphere frantic and heavy.

Still, every single employee Bakura and Serenity passed bowed lightly to the girl and wished her a warm welcome, the girl returning the gesture with a radiant smile.

And finally, the two of them reached the double door at the very end of that fancy and crowded hallway, Bakura having a feeling as if he was about to enter devil’s den…

\- Oh, you’re finally here! – the silver-haired guy exclaimed with a tender smile as he noticed Serenity at the door, his expression becoming rather indifferent once he lied his eyes on Bakura.

\- Hi, Aster. Where’re the others? – the girl questioned as she stepped in front of the white-haired boy, her bag falling off her shoulder and onto the ground.

\- Chazz’s late as per usual, Jack’s grabbing a coffee for himself from a vending machine and boss is busy I guess… - the guy answered with his eyes glued to his guitar, a silver suit he was wearing making him look like a real gentleman and his stance giving him an extra level of charming…

…which, of course, pissed Bakura off no end. _How dares he to look so perfect in front of me…_

\- And who’s the friend? – Aster suddenly asked, his cold blue eyes locking with Bakura’s only for a fraction of a second.

\- Oh, this is Bakura-senpai! He’s good friends with my brother and we’ve been getting along recently. – Serenity bounced on her foot and smiled adorably, her hand put under Bakura’s chin as if she’s showing him at some kind of exhibit as an artifact. – He wanted to see what I do in my free time so I brought him here. You think Kaiba-senpai will be angry?

\- He won’t care as long as he doesn’t interrupt the rehearsal. – Aster responded as he returned his attention to tuning his guitar.

\- Rehearsal? – white-haired guy whispered as he leaned a bit closer to Serenity, the girl giggling mischievously at his question.

\- Wait and see. We’ll be starting soon. Just make sure not to annoy anyone and sit still, Kaiba-senpai may then consider not to throw you out.

Bakura rolled his eyes and scanned a huge studio: the room had a very high ceiling and was decorated in a minimalistic fashion, with just three black sofas, a few photographs on the wall, and a smaller pedestal where drums were stationed. The combination of indigo blue, silver, and black gave the whole studio a bit of a gloomy vibe but because of a huge glass wall that showed the city view outside, the whole room just seemed sterile and devoid of any atmosphere.

The white-haired boy chose the sofa closest to the door so that he can dash at any moment if he feels overly threatened but the curiosity about Serenity’s real job wasn’t leaving his mind alone…

\- And I’m here! – the doors suddenly banged open, a familiar raven-haired guy dressed all in black literally flying into the studio.

\- Good for you, we’ll be spared some lectures from the boss today. – Aster chuckled as he put down his guitar and took to tune the other, the newcomer turning his head towards Bakura once he managed to calm his breathing.

\- What’s this guy doing here? – he asked as he looked at both Serenity and Aster but none of them managed to answer quickly enough to stop Bakura from running his mouth:

\- I’ve been invited here by Ms. Wheeler, mind you. Is there a problem?

The girl rolled her eyes as she heard the whitehead use his usual and sweet polite manner of talking, his brown eyes widening adorably and making Chazz scratch the back of his head with confusion.

\- I guess not… - raven-head eventually answered and put his guitar case down. – I guess I’ll get another fan today, you’ll see what a wizard Chazz Princeton is with a guitar!

Bakura smiled adorably, his eyebrows frowning ever so discretely as he barely managed to keep his garbage-disposal-sounding mouth in check, Serenity sighing with exhaustion just by looking at his act. _He used to be better at masking his real personality…_

\- Where’s the boss? I can’t imagine him being late… - Chazz took out his water bottle and drank the last drop from it, the sweat already rimming down both sides of his face.

\- You’re right, he’s not. He’s just arranging some things and Jack is-

\- Right here, plebes!

Aster let out a discreet sigh when his sentence got interrupted by a taller blonde who had just barged through the door, half-drank can of ice coffee in his left hand while he held his drum sticks in the other.

\- You couldn’t take one for all of us huh? – Chazz questioned as he pointed at the can, Jack raising an eyebrow as he looked back at him.

\- Why should I? You have your own money and know where the vending machine is. I’m not your maid.

\- Yeah, it’s better you aren’t. You’d look horrible in a maid outfit… - raven-head shook his head with disgust as he turned around, Aster and Serenity letting out united _ew_ as they also imagined that scene.

Meanwhile, Bakura just sat on the sofa and observed that whole exchange, his brown frowning so deeply he was sure they’ll reach the tip of his nose.

What was this group even about?! It was obvious they’ll be playing together or something but what does it have to do with Serenity? Is she also playing something? Singing? Is she their assistant? What the hell was even going o-

\- We’re all here I see.

Whitehead almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar cold voice coming from the entrance, a familiar and tall brunette with icy blue eyes scanning his surroundings before he locked his frigid stare right on Bakura.

\- And we have a dweeb between us. I don’t think you have a pass card to enter here, loser.

Bakura barely managed to bite his tongue and not to spit an insult right back at him. Instead, he just chuckled nervously and looked at the only girl standing in the room:

\- I-I was actually invited here… by Ms. Wheeler.

\- Why? – Kaiba asked with his disinterested tone, his eyes first looking at Bakura and then at the girl.

\- He was close by and showed interest in my hobby, am I not allowed to bring anyone?

Whitehead’s jaw almost dropped at the floor as he heard her talking to Kaiba so casually, even using a bit of a questioning tone with him. Even though him and Bakura attended the same class for the past two years, no one even attempted to talk in a casual manner to the president of Kaiba Ent. mostly because he was so intimidating in both speech and presence.

But this girl had no difficulties in keeping a conversation with him, even looking him straight in the eyes as they conversed.

\- Whatever. – the guy said as he walked past her to reach the keyboard. – Just make sure he doesn’t make any fuss. I’ll personally order Roland to throw him out of a window.

\- Oh, don’t worry! He’s very polite and will be quiet. Right, senpai?

\- Yeah… - the whitehead answered absent-mindedly, his eyes still stuck to the girl. – I’ll be completely invisible.

\- Good. Now let’s start. Everyone on their positions. Chazz, I hope you tuned your guitar this time.

\- Have I ever let you down, boss? – Chazz answered with a cheesy smile before taking up his position, Kaiba only shaking his head at the complete bullcrap coming out of raven-head’s mouth.

\- Serenity, let me check your voice. Come closer. – brunette ordered again, the girl obeying immediately and stopping in front of a keyboard. – We don’t have much time for your pre-singing so I’ll just have you sing three scales starting with C minor without pausing for breath.

Bakura frowned once again, even his amateur level of music knowledge telling him that wasn’t an easy task to do, especially since Serenity will have to keep her breath for at least thirty seconds while also singing. _That guy’s insane-_

\- Got it! – the girl chirped and cleared her throat, Kaiba hitting a few keys just to prepare.

Then he started hitting the first scale alone and after giving Serenity a signal with his hand, the brunette took a deep breath and let her voice out.

Bakura was left completely flabbergasted at the sound of her singing voice and with how much energy and swiftness she moved from tone to tone, her voice not trembling for a second. Once she reached the highest tone, her voice echoed the studio, the other three boys closing their eyes at the sound of the melody.

\- Now backward. – Kaiba said in a calmer tone, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he demonstrated how she was supposed to sound.

Serenity took the example so easily, her voice slowly going down in tones until she reached the lowest, her vocals once again being up to the challenge. Her bandmates had rather timid but also very proud smiles on their faces, Bakura himself not being able to take his eyes off her for even a moment.

That whole scene was just to… majestic.

\- You’re getting better at it. – Kaiba said once he stopped playing, the girl panting a little from the pressure but the smile was still present on her face. – Just keep it up, Goodwin’s advice does you good.

\- Understood. – the girl bowed to her leader who picked up some music sheets and put them on the holder of his keyboard, his attention now shifting towards the guys.

\- We’ll start the usual. Jack, count.

Bakura turned his body so that he could look directly at Serenity while she stood and smiled in front of a microphone, the whitehead just then noticing how radiant and beautiful her smile actually was.

He could feel his heart doing all sorts of flips inside of his chest as he heard the blonde bassist hitting a stick to a stick before the music started, the girl grabbing onto the microphone with so much confidence Bakura couldn’t look away.

He still had so many questions about what was actually going on and why she was signing for Seto Kaiba and his band, but at that moment all whitehead wanted was to listen to that beautiful voice more and more…

***

Two hours later Jack finally exited the company, the humid heat outside still being prevalent as he walked towards the downtown, Carly already waiting for him there.

Even though it was horrendously hot outside and he was too lazy to go anywhere else, Jack still enjoyed coming to these rehearsals mostly because he was able to witness Chazz making a fool out of himself. Plus, today they’ve gotten audience so it was extra fun watching that white-haired guy literally gawking at Serenity.

But there was also a talk with Kaiba about their future as a band and his words still rang in Jack’s head despite his leader saying them more than two hours ago:

_If all of you do agree with it and want to continue with this, I’d like to debut us as an official band under Kaiba Enc. this year._

Jack was completely sure he wanted more people to know about his talent and debuting with a huge company like Kaiba Enc. was more than a good opportunity but the main problem was Serenity.

Jack was aware she still keeps her singing with _SonateMagnifique_ a secret from her older brother mostly because he has a beef with Kaiba but if she decides to quit the band once the leader tells her about the possibility of a debut, it won’t be easy to find a substitute for her, especially because her vocals were so unique and _SonateMagnifique_ had a good reputation because of her.

It was probably the best option to leave her for the last when announcing their debut but if she really does quit, Jack didn’t know if he wanted to stick with those guys anymore…

After about ten minutes Jack was finally at the meeting spot, Carly standing under the big clock in the middle of the crowded square. Her long dark green hair was tied in a loose ponytail and she wore knee-long jeans and black t-shirt, nothing too spectacular but still making her look absolutely adorable in Jack’s eyes.

\- Hi there, stranger. – the blonde walked up to the girl and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. Carly yelped as she felt a sudden movement, Jack lowering his head down to give her a peck on the lips.

But instead, the girl turned her head so he ended up kissing her on the cheek instead. Jack frowned at that behavior, wondering if he had said something insensitive to make her mad but again, Carly would just straight-out tell him if he was being an idiot…

\- Something’s wrong? Am I too sweaty?

\- N-no, not at all! – she exclaimed as she embraced him back and leaned on his chest. – Just… we’re in public so it’s probably not smart to kiss on the lips…

\- Oh fuck that, let them watch. I don’t want to hide our relationship. – Jack said as he rose the girl’s glasses up on her head, giving her a peck on the forehead this time.

Carly smiled goofily at that statement but the blonde was still able to see a slight tint of sadness in her eyes, making him even more concerned about that whole situation.

\- Did something happen? Are you okay? – he questioned, his hand not moving away from her face.

Carly just looked up at him as her eyebrows tilted upwards, her metallic blue eyes becoming rather teary for a split second. Jack’s heart dropped in his stomach for a moment but that very shadow in the girl’s eye disappeared as soon as he noticed it, her usual goofy smile taking its place:

\- I’m perfectly fine! Don’t worry! Let’s go, we’ll be late for the movies!

The girl then pulled Jack by the hand, the blonde almost tripping over his feet at the sudden movement. His heart was still restless after seeing that behavior in Carly but he couldn’t really pressure her into talking about anything if she didn’t want.

Still, he needed one small confirmation:

\- You’ll tell me when something’s really bothering you, right? – he said in a determined tone as he caught her wrist to stop her, gently squeezing onto her pale skin.

Their eyes locked yet again for just a second but this time there was no sign of any sadness, just pure happiness on her part.

\- Of course! – she said in a gentle tone, the crowd of people around them not being enough to make her words inaudible – I have no secrets in front of you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I have to move next chapter to July 24 because I physically won't be able to write due to travel I'm currently on. But no worries, new weekend you'll get 4 chapters, two on 24th and two on 26th so look forward to that!
> 
> See you then!


	22. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!   
> I know I'm late with what I said last week in updated notes, but honestly, I have so much work piled up I barely manage to breathe xD ah, the life of a grown-up.
> 
> NOTE: In this chapter, a song named "Autumn Innocent Song" will be featured. It's by Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan from Show by Rock!! and I made the full translation of this song.
> 
> In this chapter we'll get a bit of everything, you'll see what I mean ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

\- Yeah, Aki, I’m almost done with the lyrics, don’t you worry. – Alexis said into her phone with a chuckle, almost completed lyrics lying in front of her while many other attempts could be found all over the room on scraps of paper.

\- _I have to check, we’re performing in five days after all. Did you finish the melody with Kisara?_

\- Yep, a few days ago. You know it’s easier for me when I have a melody to work with. – the blonde said as she nibbled on the pen in her hand, another verse soon being added to the song despite her leader being on the other line. – We’ll be able to perform the whole song tomorrow.

_\- You’re still adamant about playing the keyboard?_

\- Yeah, I think it’ll be a much better follow to you and Kisara, plus, you don’t need another string instrument with electric guitar and shamisen already playing.

_\- Okay, I’ll trust your judgment_. – Akiza said with a sigh before chuckling into the phone. – _I’m finally starting to become hyped for this. Did you prepare yukata you’re going to wear?_

\- Of course! I’ve bought a new one for this occasion, my usual one is pretty lame-looking. – the girl chuckled but she could still hear Akiza on the other line clicking her tongue in annoyance:

_\- Oh, shut up! Even if you dress into a sack, you’d still look good!_

\- Okay, okay, I get it, I always look good. – the blonde flipped her hair as if her friend was sitting in front of her but once they finally stopped chuckling, the girl returned to her work. – Just don’t worry, alright? We’ll be awesome and whole Spade City will talk about us.

\- _They better. Okay, I’ll leave you be. If I remember something more, I’ll call you again. When will you go to sleep?_

\- Not soon, I’m waiting for Atticus to return home so that I can heat up his dinner. I’ll be up for at least one more hour.

\- _Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow, Lex, and keep it up!_

With those words blonde greeted her friend on the other line and hung up the phone, her pencil eager to add in more words while catchy and sweet melody rang in the girl’s head.

The four girls were really busy with all those preparations to think about anything else. They were meant to perform on Wednesday, two days before the festival ends and the organizers really did their best to hype their performance the best they could considering their reputation in the underground scene and the fact they did so many various gigs in the area. They even offered to take care of tickets for the train and the only thing girls needed to do was to write a completely new song for the festival and make sure they look the best they could in summer yukatas.

But when it came to writing new songs, four of them agreed it should definitely be the one with enka elements, shamisen, and melodic singing with many variations. Kisara already had a great melody in mind and they managed to practice it until Alexis was to finish the lyrics.

It’s been quite a while since she had written anything but when it came to this song, the words were just coming out of her and were appearing on the blank sheet of paper in front of her. And blonde knew what a possible reason for it was…

After stretching her hands for a bit and positioning her legs a bit differently under the table, Alexis took a sip of iced tea she took only a minute before Akiza called her. The night was one of the hottest that year and there was no way she’d be able to sleep without the AC on. But one good thing about that night was the fact that her brother will drop by a near convenience store and get her lemon ice cream after he gets off work.

\- Okay, what should the last verse be… - blonde read through the lyrics she had written up until that point, removed some words, or used others with similar meaning but better sound to them. She only needed something to finish off the song…

Suddenly the girl’s mind reverted back to her friends and all things the four of them were going through ever since they met: Akiza’s conservative father who didn’t care for his daughter’s wishes, Kisara’s detachment from her own father due to his constant business travels as well as her bickering with that young CEO that attended their school, Mai’s down exterior due to everything that had happened with Joey in the past month and her own detachment from Zane and all those creepy feelings she’s been having whenever she’d return home alone, no matter the time of day or place…

And in a way, all four of them felt a certain level of heartbreak which was brought upon them by their loved ones, love they experienced from them all so different but upon their crumbling, all had the same aching pain that left all the four girls with scarred hearts.

And that very ache could only be healed with one thing all four of them loved so much: music. Alexis smiled, her eyes focused on the paper in front of her as she collected all of her worries and poured them in those beautiful, aching words, last lines finishing off this song of sadness and new hope:

_The wish to deliver_

_This crimson pureness to you echoes now_

\- Aki’s voice will sound beautiful while singing this… - Alexis noted with a chuckle before putting the pencil down. Now they only needed to practice the whole song with vocals…

The girl winced slightly once she heard her phone vibrating next to her but she was still so immersed in reading through her lyrics that she didn’t even bother to look at the caller ID, her phone sliding over the screen as she said into the phone:

\- Hey, Aki? I’ve just finished the song, I think it’s pretty good but you have to do a closer inspection-

\- _You’re home alone, sweetheart?_

Alexis could feel a chill go down her spine, her heart literally dropping in her heel as her whole body went cold.

On the other line was an unknown male voice, clearly concealed by a voice changer. Still, the tone he had said it was just so unsettling it made girl’s whole body itch.

\- Who’s this? – she questioned as she tried not to panic as she rose up from the chair and started walking around her room. She looked through the window of her room and pulled the curtains on the proceeded to check every window, the entrance door and door to the balcony even though she lived on the tenth floor.

\- _That black baggy shirt looks really good on you, sweetheart. Is that a gift from Zane? He really has some good taste, especially because it shows your womanly charms so well…_

\- What the hell are you talking about?! – the girl asked with trembling but the harsh tone as she entered the kitchen and curled herself next to the fridge. – Who the hell are you, creep?! And why do you know Zane’s name?!

\- _Now, now, sweetheart, no need to be so upset… -_ the man said before she fell into fits of maniacal laughter which sounded rather demonic through that voice changer thingies. – _I’ve been watching you for quite a while, you’re just so beautiful but Zane isn’t treating you right. You deserve so much better._

Alexis remembered all those moments she felt the chills going down her spine whenever she returned home alone, all those feelings of someone watching her from afar… it was this fucking guy!

\- Who. Are. You?! ANSWER ME! – she finally yelled into the phone. – I’ll call the police if you don’t leave me alone! And when I find out who you are, I swear I’ll-

\- _It’s not time to know who I am yet, sweetheart. For now, I’ll just enjoy watching you from afar so don’t worry. The sight of you makes my day better. Farewell, sweetheart, I’ll be calling you soon…_

With that, the line went dead and Alexis instinctively threw her phone on the floor while embracing her legs with both of her hands.

_What the actual hell?! Why is this even happening!?,_ she screamed in her head as she prayed and plead for Atticus to arrive home soon, her whole body shaking and unable to move from that small shelter she had hidden at…

***

\- Girls you all look so stunning! – Jaden commented once he and his bandmates met up with the girls from _Dragons &Roses_.

They were all currently standing at the entrance to the Star Festival in Spade City’s biggest park, rivers of visitors pouring in despite it being only five PM. Four girls greeted their colleagues musicians, Akiza walking over to Yusei with her guitar case on her back.

\- Thank you for coming today, it really means a lot. – she said with a smile, Yusei returning her the same expression.

\- No problem. I wanted to come and see you play anyway and being a bodyguard is only another thing the five of us are willing to do for you. – the raven-head said with a calm tone, the other four nodding their heads and confirming his statement. – You look great, by the way. Burgundy is really your color…

Akiza was slightly surprised by that comment but a light blush on her face clearly showed she didn’t dislike this type of attention from the boy. Others just exchanged amused looks and giggled, Jesse and Jaden whispering and giggling to themselves while they held hands tightly.

\- When are you girls performing? – Atem suddenly asked, Mai being the one to answer this time:

\- At 8 PM sharp. We’ll perform a new song and then three old ones, it’ll probably last for about half an hour.

\- Wow, almost like when we performed at Rookie Star. I just hope no one’s string will snap. – Jesse said with an embarrassing chuckle which caused girls to let out amused giggles.

\- Shall we? It’s our treat since we have all the food here for free. – Akiza said as she stepped towards the entrance, her face still slightly red on her cheeks. All the boys enthusiastically agreed only for Yugi to raise his hand and say:

\- Oh, I and Atem will stay here for a while, Joey still needs to come since he missed the previous train to Spade City. He said he’ll be here in fifteen minutes.

All girls visibly tensed up at the mention of a certain blonde boy, Kisara and Alexis looking at Mai’s direction who only frowned for a bit but then laughed and said:

\- Sure thing! Just make sure to be convincing to security guards so they’ll let you in. Don’t let that monkey ruin everything for you.

Yugi chuckled rather sheepishly while Atem let out an amused giggle.

\- We’ll be careful. See you in twenty minutes, okay? Don’t start eating without us. – Egyptian said ina mused tone before dragging his look-alike by the hand towards the bus station where they’ll be waiting for Joey. Just in case, both Kisara and Akiza talked to three security guards at the entrance to the festival and told them to let the three boys in once they arrive.

And finally, the group entered the festival, traditional flute music mixed with modern electro sounds coming out of huge stereos on every third stand, many different games and foods having long lines in front of them. Akiza and Yusei led the way followed by Alexis, Kisara, Jaden, and Jesse, Mai being behind all of them just so she could check her phone and make sure she brought two pairs of spare drum sticks. But as she rose her head, she couldn’t help but feel proud at how glamorous her girls were in those yukatas.

That morning, before they boarded the train for Spade City, all three girls came to Mai’s apartment so they could put on their kimonos and do their hair and makeup. Kisara was quite skillful at tying other people’s kimonos but she still needed some help when it came to dressing on her own. She wore a white kimono with indigo and black obi around her waist, the pattern decorated with light blue lilies. Her hair was tied in a loose braid and she put her contacts in, a discreet silver eyeshadow making her blue eyes more alluring. Akiza wore a burgundy kimono with detail of white stripes, a purple and black obi around her waist having a small burgundy purse attached to it. Her eyeshadow was also rather discreet and reddish in color with an addition to a pink lip balm, her short hair out up in a loose bun, and with her signature metal clasp holding back her bangs. Alexis dressed in a blue kimono with detail of orange goldfish on it, a silver and red obi around her waist having black pearls hanging from it. Her dirty blonde hair was tied in a loose side-ponytail as a light blue eyeshadow made her goldish-brown eyes even more beautiful. And finally, Mai decided to wear a purple kimono with white and lilac stripes all over it, her obi being green and black and had attached the badge of a lucky cat to it. Her curly blonde hair was put up in a loose braid and was held back by two hairpins with wisteria flowers hanging from it, her lilac eyeshadow making her purple eyes look less fierce.

But as she observed her girls and their bodyguards, she remembered she will be seeing Joey in less than twenty minutes and she couldn’t help but frown deeply and growl under her breath with frustration.

Ever since that time in front of the convenience store, they haven’t seen each other at all but that whole encounter and the words Joey had spoken really bothered her no matter how many times she told herself he was childish and irrelevant.

_Oh well…_ , she thought as she caught the step with others, _I don’t really have to interact with him, he’s here to act as our bodyguard and nothing else…_

\- How have you been since that day? – Jaden suddenly asked Alexis in a serious tone, Mai’s attention shifting towards their conversation. The other blonde sighed and smiled sheepishly, her voice slightly shaky:

\- Fine for now. Atticus wouldn’t leave my side whenever he wasn’t working and girls too, they’re real savors. Nothing really happened since then but I’m still uneasy. I don’t think I slept normally ever since then…

Jaden’s lips turned into a thin line as he patted his friend on the shoulder, Jesse giving the girl sympathetic but also reassuring look as well as Kisara with her bright smile.

\- Don’t you worry, he won’t even get near you even if he tries. – the turquoise-haired boy said in a confident tone which made Alexis chuckle with relief.

Group then continued on forward while bypassing other visitors to the festival, many couples and families with children walking around and having a great time. Atem and Yugi joined them shortly after followed by Joey who was completely drenched in sweat and already done with the whole experience but after Akiza mentioned loads of free food, his mood had gotten better almost immediately. He and Mai didn’t even spare a look at each other even though Joey’s jaw almost dropped to the floor when he first saw her in a kimono and with her hair up.

In the next three hours, the group of teenagers went through many games such as shooting the prize, catching goldfish, and picking up water balloons from the small rubber pool. An hour before the performance they decided to grab a bite which resulted in Jaden and Jesse eating two portions of yakisoba noodles and one portion of takoyaki each, Kisara and Mai having candid apples, Alexis having cotton candy, Yugi and Atem having one fried squid each and Yusei sharing one taiyaki with Akiza. Joey, of course, ate all of those foods with the addition of three meat buns. Girls weren’t really concerned about the amount of food since their festival passes gave them the right to purchase any number of dishes they wanted but they were still worried whether Joey will have an upset stomach after all that food.

\- Okay, I think it’s time for us to go and meet up with organizers. – Akiza said as she threw the paper napkin in the bin, everyone else already finishing with their food as well.

The stage was located at the very other side of the park, near the small lake with carps in it. The stage wasn’t really big but it had amazing equipment and only one linen curtain serving to separate the audience from the musicians. Three more groups were already waiting there, all dressed nicely in their summer kimonos and with their instruments intact while the people already started gathering in front of the stage. The boys couldn’t come with the four of them behind the curtain but made sure to be in the very first row once the show starts.

\- We’ll be watching you and make sure no one creepy tries to reach you. – Jaden said while his signature grin was plastered on his face, his hand strapped over Jesse’s shoulder. – Show them how it’s done!

The quartet gave them the thumbs up along with cheeky smiles, all four girls gripping onto their instruments as their life depended on it.

And once they were left alone and were aware of many people coming in front of the stage to listen to them, the girls exchanged anxious yet excited looks.

\- I forgot what a rush this is. Gigs are something else but this... – Akiza said as she embraced her Black Rose.

\- Just don't panic, we'll do just fine. This is just a bigger gig. Plus, there's no competition or anything, we just came here to show how to write and perform awesome music. – Alexis raised their spirits despite it being very obvious her hands were rather shaky but her confident tone made the other three smile with slight relief.

\- You always know what to say! – Kisara said as she embraced the blonde girl, the other two joining in for a group hug.

\- Are you ready, ladies? We’ll be starting in a minute. – the staff member suddenly appeared from behind the curtain and all four of them went into their professional mode, their heads nodding with enthusiasm and confidence.

While the MC opened the performance and started introducing the girls, Akiza put on a white fox mask with cherry blossom details on it and nudged them to come closer to each other and put her hand inside a small circle they made:

\- It’s time to show the world what a real passionate song is all about. _For good performance, D &G!_

With that girls slowly headed towards the stage and climbed up three stairs in order to finally find themselves in front of their audience. People were already clapping and cheering but their bodyguards in the front row were the loudest. It took them about a minute to set everything up but once Akiza took a hold of the mic, the real show started:

\- Good evening, everyone! I hope you’re having fun tonight because you’re about to be blown away by the strength of our emotions!

People’s cheers became even louder as the girls exchanged looks and got ready to play. Akiza spoke once again into the mic, her heart beating like crazy under that burgundy kimono she wore:

\- This song tells about heartbreak and the feeling of helplessness it brings upon us… but this is also not a sad song. I want you to embrace those emotions and turn them into something positive tonight. This is _Autumn Rain Innocent Song!_

Immediately after the name of the song was pronounced, Kisara grabbed her beloved shamisen Aoni and hit the first, cheerful cords, the sound of traditional instrument filling up the air before other girls joined in with drums, electric guitar, and keyboard. Alexis led the way for the other three, her fingers literally flying over the keyboard as she brought Akiza to the first two verses:

_With a hand that caught the sound of the wind_

_I touched the red coral_

_I'll hide my cheeks_

_That mix in many colors_

_At the place where promise was made_

With Mai’s strong beats on the drums Akiza’s beautiful voice was carried by the wind over the whole festival, people stunned at first by the sound of the song but then started dancing to the melody and listened to lyrics closely. The boys in the front row all smiled proudly and nodded their heads in the rhythm of the song, Akiza and other girls soon entering the pre-chorus:

_Ah, maiden of shy heart_

_Move your finger_

_Collect sounds that resonate_

_And chant them with your voice_

In one breath and with Alexis and Kisara as her back vocals, the burgundy-haired girl let out the full strength of her voice, chorus drawing out high yet beautiful and gentle tones, the emotion very clear from each line and each word she sang:

_I fell in love painfully_

_In a shadow of smoke in a far away place_

_The wish to deliver_

_This crimson pureness to you echoes now_

Strong and upbeat melody proceeded to carry everyone into the third and fourth verse, the audience now jumping and cheering along with the rhythm, Jaden and Jesse now becoming rather loud in their cheering while simultaneously not letting go of each other’s hand. Atem was still rather calm but Akiza could very easily see he related to every word of her song and so did a certain blonde guy next to him…

_With the night sky and sound of bells_

_My tears are falling endlessly_

_I'm hiding in these chest_

_That dream of seeing the moon again_

_Fall rain, shed this pain!_

The instrumental bridge soon entered the scene, Akiza going off on her guitar while Alexis and Kisara joined in seconds later, the cheerful melody sending everyone into a short delirium before Akiza’s lone, clear and beautiful voice sang the chorus and was proceeding towards the end of the song, three girls letting her express all of her emotions on her own:

_I fell in love painfully_

_In a shadow of smoke in a far away place_

_The wish to deliver_

_This crimson pureness to you echoes now_

And then all four girls joined forces and finished the song with the last chorus, the stage lights going crazy around them as they sang their souls out:

_I fell in love painfully_

_In a shadow of smoke in a far away place_

_The wish to deliver_

_This crimson pureness to you echoes now_

With those last words, girls of _Dragons &Roses_ finished off the song, the sound of shamisen being the last sound the audience was to hear before the stage faded to black.

The girls were slightly out of breath but all four of them could feel as if a huge boulder had gotten off their chests, that cheerful yet sorrowful song about a heartbreak being their momentary solution for the problems that bothered them, at least for the time being.

And as the four of them listened to the crowd’s cheers and screams and as they prepared for their next song to be performed, Akiza’s eyes locked with Yusei’s, his proud expression giving her all the confidence she needed at that moment.

\- Okay, time for another song! – Akiza yelled from the dark as the pink and blue lights shone upon the stage, a genuine smile peering through that mysterious white fox mask…

***

An hour and a half later, Mai was in one of the public bathrooms fixing her makeup, their train for Domino City departing in about half an hour or so. Overall, she was really satisfied with their performance, her girls shone the most on stage and the crowd seemed to love it, a few people even stopping them to ask for an autograph or take a photo with them, Akiza obviously still wearing her mask which attracted a lot of children who wanted to touch it.

But what really bothered her, and more than she wanted to admit, was Joey’s very presence in front of that stage. She wasn’t paying him much attention while she was playing but there were a few moments where their eyes would just lock together and the anger she was feeling would completely consume her that she would even forget why she was on that stage in the first place.

She didn’t mess up any parts or fell out of rhythm mostly because her hands were so used to those songs they worked automatically, but still… she hated him and his presence.

But the song they performed first really gave her some hope that she will soon stop feeling this way about Joey Wheeler, her girls really knowing what she needed to hear in every given time.

After making sure her eyeshadow doesn’t melt too much and fixing the foundation under her eyes, Mai packed her things into a small purse she was carrying and walked out, others already outside the park grounds waiting for her. And as soon as she comes back home, she’ll laze around in a bath for an hour at least-

\- Hey, Mai.

The girl stopped for a brief moment before turning around and finding herself face to face with none other than mister Joey Wheeler, the little monkey leaning against the tree next to the bathroom with a rather strange face Mai couldn’t really read.

\- I don’t need an escort, thank you. – blonde responded briefly as she attempted to turn around but was stopped in her tracks by the boy grabbing onto her right wrist. – What do you want now?!

\- O stop strugglin’! I’m not here to hurt ya! I just wanted to say sorry… - the blonde started off his speech in a loud tone while still not letting go of her hand but as he reached the whole point of this encounter, his voice slowly became smaller and smaller, his accent becoming more prominent with each word he had spoken. – I… I’m really sorry for what I said about ya back then. I’ve been thinkin’ about what you said all this time and I know I was a douche… and I thought I didn’ care if you dislike me or nah, but the more I played that whole thing in my head, the more bothered I’ve become. And seein’ ya today, in that yukata… I was at loss fo’ words, Mai…

_He’s doing it again, making her sympathize with him so that she would go easy on him from now on. That trick won’t work twice! Especially not after they’ve done… what they did._

\- Okay, you said sorry. I forgive you, now let go. We’ll be late.

But as she tried to walk away, Joey wouldn’t even budge, holding her back together with him. Mai could feel the rage rising from the pits of her stomach as she was about to tear that yankee a new one only to then lock eyes with his unusually emotional brown orbs…

The girl was stopped in her tracks as they stared at each other for a brief moment, her heart now racing for a whole other reason…

\- You’ve got something else to say, Joseph?

\- I guess, but… I dunno how to express this… - he said as he lowered his head, his blonde bangs covering his warm brown eyes. – Even though I’ve been nasty towards ya from the start and because I really didn’ know anything ‘bout you, I guess I still liked the attention ye were givin’ me. And after what happened that rainy night… I dunno, something in me changed… But I can’t stand the fact ye’re angry with meh… it just bothers me so much…

Mai took a deep breath as they stood there in silence, the sound of festival and crowds of people acting as a distant echo in the girl’s head. She herself didn’t understand her own actions in those past few months, but she knew what kind of feelings this incredibly adorable douche was waking inside of her…

Without much thinking, Mai now pulled the boy by his hand and their lips locked together in one swift move, Joey’s eyes first widening but then closing immediately after as his strong hands wrapped around the girl’s waist.

Mai didn’t know for how long they’ve kissed in the shadows of those pine trees, the sound of crickets and flute in the distance only adding up to the whole atmosphere. The kisses were gentle and passionate, much different than when they ended up together in Mai’s apartment and both of them felt as if they could go on like that forever.

But she needed to be real, this wasn’t a fairy tale…

The girl was the one to break the kiss as she moved away and put her index finger on his lips, his eyebrows frowning but his expression soon softening as he saw Mai shaking her head.

\- After this, think very closely about your feelings. You don’t have to answer me right away but know I’ll gladly get to know you more. You don’t have to speak to me in school if you don’t want to but at least tell me how things are once you make your decision. That’s the fairest thing you can do. – blonde explained as she slowly unlocked Joey’s hands from around her waist and turned away from him. – I know we could resolve this matter right away, but one session of making out, and a good one on top of that, won’t fix all the bad feelings that still linger between us. We both need to cool down and think closely. Just then, we won’t suffer anymore.

Joey was speechless for a short while but then chuckled sheepishly while scratching his thick bangs, his face rather flustered and disappointed but also grasping and understanding the whole situation.

\- ‘Kay, I get it. And yer right, we really need to cool down… - he said in a quiet voice before he followed her out of the woods and outside of park grounds. – I’ll be sure to give ye an answer soon…

\- Don’t rush it, some things you cannot force. – she said in a gentle tone before her expression turned mischievous again, her wooden slippers carrying her further than the place where the boy was standing, a cheeky grin plastered on her red lips as she yelled back at him:

\- Hurry now, slowpoke! We’ll miss our train!

***

* * *

_**~*~END OF ARC FOUR: WRITTEN IN THE STARS~*~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will definitely update tomorrow but it all depends on the time whether it'll be one or two chapters. Lets hope for the best <3 
> 
> Hope to see you tomorrow, have a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> Bye-bye!


	23. The Real Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late so much but I was really tired yesterday and had no idea what I was writing.
> 
> You'll finally be greeted by a whole chapter on just Jaden and Jesse. Waaaah!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

\- Waaaaah! Get it away from me! – Leo screamed and jumped on his feet, Luna holding a small crab between her fingers as she pointed it towards her twin.

\- Why are you so afraid? Mr. Crab isn’t scary. – the girl said in an innocent tone but the smirk on her lips showcased how much fun she actually had while teasing her brother. Leo grunted and instinctively hid behind Jesse who was crouching on the sand across from Luna and was digging a canal for the castle they have built.

\- It’ll pinch me, big brooooooooo~! – the boy whined as he rubbed his nose against Jesse’s back covered with white flaxy fabric.

\- Now, now, you two… - the turquoise-haired boy reached out and grabbed the crab from his sister’s hands, the little girl pouting as she observed her brother standing up and shaking his head in disagreement. – You promised to be nice if I and Jaden go with you to the beach. Stop teasing your brother and leave the poor crab alone.

As Jesse walked towards the sea to release the small creature that was wiggling between his fingers and was attempting to pinch him, Jaden grabbed the little girl from behind and rubbed their cheeks together, Luna chuckling at the sudden gesture.

\- I like your style, LuLu. I totally like to tease your brother like that.

The two of them bumped fists and giggled mischievously as Leo observed them in disbelief and slight fear, Jesse already returning to them in the next moment.

After their collective trip to Spade City to act as bodyguards for the girls of D&R, specifically Alexis, one week ago, both Jaden and Jesse realized they only have about two weeks left before they return to school. Since both of them were rather busy either with club activities or a part-time job, they never had time to go to the beach together or apart.

But by some miracle, both boys got a day off that Wednesday and decided to spend the day together by the sea. They’ve planned everything and were ready to spend the time the best they could… but at the last moment Leo and Luna decided they’ve wanted to go with them too.

Jaden didn’t seem to particularly mind them there and wasn’t even disappointed when they tagged along but Jesse still hoped for some alone time with his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Boyfriend…

That word seemed just so surreal to the turquoise-haired boy, so much so that he still didn’t believe him and Jaden were actually dating. More than a month had passed since that kiss they shared at the Rookie Star festival and the most bizarre thing of all was the fact that Jaden acted as if nothing special had happened and shifted into a role of a boyfriend almost immediately after they’ve returned from Osaka.

He was constantly hugging Jesse from behind, was giving him kisses all over even when they were in school and would act all flirty no matter the time and place. Older didn’t really mind all those things and was quite receptive to them but the only thing that bothered him was the fact they didn’t have a real talk ever since they’ve become an item…

\- Are you kids hungry? – Jesse asked once he sat back on the sand, Leo still glued to his side like a small limpet.

\- Not really… - Luna responded but her brother protested this time:

\- But I am! I want shaved ice, big bro!

\- Me too as a matter of fact! – Jaden rose his hand and forcefully rose Luna’s as well, all three of them looking at Jesse pleadingly as he shook his head.

\- Okay, okay, I’ll get it for you. Don’t do anything silly while I’m away, is that clear? – the boy said as he rose back on his feet.

\- Don’t worry, Jaden is with us! – Luna said with a smile while giving the brunette the biggest hug, Jaden picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder only a moment later.

After questions which syrups they wanted on their ice, Jesse took off, the beach suddenly seeming more crowded than before. There were a lot of families with little children and groups of teens goofing around and having fun.

Before he stepped in line for the shaved ice stand, Jesse looked over his shoulder and chuckled upon seeing Jaden and the twins started digging into the sand rather enthusiastically as if they were going to discover oil a few feet below.

If some bystander would look at the four of them interacting, they might think they’re family…

Jesse mentally facepalmed himself as soon as that thought crossed his mind. _Moron, you’ve just started dating and you’re already thinking those things!_

The line wasn’t too long and turquoise-haired boy was able to get four portions of shaved ice in a limited period of time. He was a bit concerned when he didn’t see Jaden and twins at the spot he left them at but as soon as he closed the gap between them, he rolled his eyes in disbelief and chuckled.

Jaden was laying on his back, his body dug deeply into the sand while only his head was out, the twins rather immerse in burring him under the silver sand. The brunette seemed as if he lived his best life and with sunglasses on, he looked incredibly funny.

\- Are you planning to turn him into a mummy? – the turquoise-haired boy crouched down and handed his siblings their portions, Luna’s with cherry syrup on it and Leo’s with blue sour bubblegum syrup on it.

\- But we asked nicely! – they said in unison before they sat back and started eating their dessert, Jesse crawling over to his boyfriend and starting to dig him up.

\- Awww, you could feed me while I’m in here, it’s really comfy. – brunette whined when his body got out of the sand, every inch of his skin covered in tiny, glittery dust.

\- You’ll have sand in places you didn’t know it could get in, I really don’t recommend it. – Jesse scolded with an amused giggle, his hand going over his boyfriend’s torso and lower waist, sand falling off of him so effortlessly.

\- Then I’ll have you take it out, right? – Jaden winked and grinned at his boyfriend only to grab him by the waist and pull him closer, Jesse rather surprised by that attack.

\- H-hey, we’re in public… - turquoise-haired warned the other but Jaden’s grin just widened as he put their foreheads against one another.

\- As if that bothered you before. And twins don’t really mind as I see… - brunette whispered as he side-eyed Leo and Luna, the two children too immersed in their own discussion over which brand of cereal was more delicious.

\- Your ice will melt… - Jesse murmured before pecking the very corner of other boy’s lips, Jaden giggling in a sweet victory as he accepted his portion of shaved ice.

After all four of them finished eating they spent about another half an hour deep in sand, Leo constantly trying to pour some sand down Luna’s back but Jesse always seeing through his mischievous plan and preventing him from doing so.

\- Hey, kiddos, wanna go into the sea? – Jaden asked as soon as they finished their huge sandcastle, the twins first looking up at their brother for reassurance. Jesse at first wasn’t sure what to respond but upon feeling his whole body was covered in a thick layer of sweat and sand and he was also overheated from the sun, he nodded.

The twins squealed with happiness as they reached under the bag and pulled out their rubber floats, Luna’s pink and with white dots on it and Leo’s blue with white stripes.

\- Don’t enter the water without us, you hear me!? – Jesse warned his siblings as they rushed towards the edge of the waves, the boy almost forgetting to remove his shirt as he ran after them.

\- Okayyy~ - the children said in a half-whiny tone as they stomped their feet onto the wet sand, both of them giggling whenever a wave would splash onto their legs.

Once the two boys joined Leo and Luna, the quartet slowly entered the water, Leo and Jaden jumping straight into the waves while Luna held onto Jesse and flinched whenever she’d go a tad deeper into the cool sea. Once all of them eventually got comfortable, they started swimming around, Luna and Leo yet again entering an argument over what is the better and faster way to swim with a float. Jesse could only chuckle at their relationship and the way they always had a counterargument to other’s arguments…

\- You know, even though we’ve been a thing for a month now I had no idea you’re so yolked…

The turquoise-haired boy chuckled at that comment, Jaden nose-deep into the water as he scanned other’s wide shoulders, strong upper arms, and padded chest.

\- I never really got naked in front of you, it was usually the other way around. – Jesse noted, brunette now diving under the sea and then jumping out again, right on Jesse’s back

\- I have no idea whether to be envious or just admire you, you’re literally so perfect. – he said with a grin while wrapping his hands around other’s waist, that last part of the sentence appearing as a whisper in Jesse’s ear.

The turquoise-haired boy could feel his cheeks redden but he didn’t get to react in any other way because his siblings looked their way in that very moment, Leo letting out a low whistle while Luna just put her hand over her mouth.

\- What’re you looking at?! – Jesse said through chuckles before dunking both himself and Jaden backward, right into the water. The water wasn’t too deep but both of them got to be completely underwater if they were crouching.

Jaden started giggling into the water, tiny bubbles leaving his mouth as his cheeky grin was visible even under the surface of the sea. Jesse swiftly turned toward him and got closer, his strong hands wrapping themselves around brunette’s body and pulling him in. Jaden’s eyes widened but other than that he didn’t protest or tried to move away.

Their lips touched only briefly under the water, just enough for both of their hearts to start beating as if they were running a marathon while their bodies heated up in complete contrast to the coolness of the sea they were currently in.

_This is my little revenge,_ Jesse thought as he pushed his lips against Jaden’s once again, their embrace becoming even tighter than before.

Jaden didn’t miss the attempt to slip his tongue within other’s mouth but Jesse soon broke the kiss and pulled both of them on the surface, both boys coughing from lack of air.

\- Don’t do that! We thought you’ll drown! – Luna scolded them as she swam over to the two boys, Leo not seeming that concerned due to noticing how red in the face both his brother and his…friend were.

\- Sorry, sorry. – Jaden grinned through his prominent blush as he leaned forward and pushed Luna deeper into the water. – As your brother threw me in, I didn’t know where the sand and where the surface is so it took us some time.

\- Let’s go for a swim! – Jesse exclaimed as he caught onto Leo’s float and pushed him in the same direction, the children immediately forgetting about the whole ordeal as the two teens pushed them through the waves.

Two boys briefly exchanged looks as they swam next to one another, both of them unable to contain their radiant smiles. Their day together was far from over…

***

\- I’m beaten! – Jaden sighed as he and the Anderson siblings entered the luxurious estate, the sun already setting over the horizon. It was brunette’s job to carry floats and the bag full of spare clothes, towels, and empty food containers all the way back from the beach but he didn’t really complain since Jesse had two ten-year-olds to carry on his back.

\- We’ll need some recovery from today, I have a few burns on my back. – turquoise-head chuckled in embarrassment only to flinch when Jaden glued to his side and rubbed his nose on his cheek before giving the older a sweet peck.

\- I can help you with that. – brunette winked, evoking another smile from the other. _Thank God these two are half-asleep…_

The pair then walked over the yard and towards the front door, both cars Jesse’s parents owned not being parked in front of the house. With Jaden’s help, Jesse managed to fetch the key and unlock the door while still holding onto his siblings.

\- Hey, little beasts, we’re home. – Jesse shook the two children, both of them yawning and whining as Jaden helped them down. – Now go straight to the bathroom and we’ll take a bath. You’re full of sand.

\- Okayyy~ - twins said in unison as they rubbed their eyes and walked deeper into the dark house.

\- You’re staying, right? – the turquoise-haired boy questioned, Jaden helping to bring in all the things they carried to the beach.

\- Of course. Can I take a bath with you too? – the brunette grinned, eliciting yet another chuckle from his boyfriend. The two of them walked after the twins but as they reached the living room, Jesse noticed all the lights were on. _Did the twins flip all the switches?_

\- You’re already leaving, dad? – Leo’s voice echoed the large space, Jaden’s eyes falling onto Jesse’s suddenly tense frame.

\- I have to but I’ll be back tomorrow and we can have a meal together. – the unfamiliar, deep voice responded to the boy and Jaden’s eyebrows frowned, Jesse still not moving as he clenched the bag in his hand, his face suddenly going pale.

\- Yaaaay! – twins exclaimed in unison but before they were able to contain their excitement, the unknown man spoke to them again:

\- Where’s your brother?

\- Oh, he’s bringing in the things! He and Jaden brought us to the beach today! – Luna explained.

A silence enveloped the whole house for a short moment, Jaden constantly looking at his boyfriend who looked like he was about to faint. But in the last moment, the turquoise-haired boy regained his composure, plastered a tender smile on his face, and continued walking, his slim frame finally coming before his father’s eyes.

\- Good evening, father. – the boy said as he put the bag down on the large couch. – Another business dinner? I see you’re in a tuxedo.

\- Indeed. – the man responded, Jaden finally being able to walk from around the corner and take a look at the head of Anderson family.

The man didn’t look older than fifty years old but his hair was already completely gray. He had no facial hair which only revealed his still sharp facial features and deep wrinkles around his mouth. He was dressed in an elegant black tuxedo with a dark blue necktie and white button-up underneath, his whole aura and appearance screaming “rich and profound”.

Still, the way his dirty green eyes stared at Jesse and then Jaden was rather unsettling…

\- I assume that is Jaden. – the man spoke again, his elegant shoes carrying him across the floor and towards the newcomer. Jaden accepted his extended hand while still being rather bothered by the way he didn’t look at his own son as he passed by him. – Adam Anderson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.

\- Jaden Yuki, Jesse’s classmate, and bandmate. Also, his friend. – brunette returned the strong squeeze the older man was giving him, the intense stare of Mr. Anderson’s greenish eyes leaving him completely unfazed as he stared right back at him.

\- A friend, you say?

\- Yes, dad! He’s really just a friend! – Luna insisted, Leo nodding his head enthusiastically. – He helped Jesse a lot while he was still accustoming to Domino City. Oh, and introduced him to an awesome band!

Mr. Anderson’s brows tilted upwards as he nodded with fake interest, Jaden noticing a very obvious relaxation in his stance when Luna became so adamant on the “friends” talk. _Oh, don’t tell me…_

\- That’s good to hear. Thank you for taking care of Jesse, Mr. Yuki. – the older man broke their contact and fixed his tie, his stance and arrogant expression not wavering for even a moment. – Now, excuse me. I have urgent work to attend. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Twins were the ones to see their father to the door, their giggles and childish gibberish being able to lighten up a heavy mood.

\- You okay? – brunette approached the older boy and put his hand on other’s shoulder, Jesse nodding without saying anything.

\- Sorry that you had to see that… I didn’t think anyone was home…

\- Hey, it’s alright. – Jaden pulled turquoise-head closer to him and gave him a tight embrace, brunette being able to feel his boyfriend’s body shivering almost insensibly. Jesse took a short moment to lean his head on other’s shoulder, his heart beating so slow it worried the younger. – I assume he’s-

\- Yeah, he is…

\- Big bro! you left the bag in the hallway! – Leo suddenly yelled from behind the wall, the two boys immediately breaking their embrace, Jaden noticing his boyfriend’s eyes were slightly red around the edges.

\- Ah, sorry! Can you bring that here? I have a choir for you before we enter the bath!

The twins showed up almost immediately, their small hands clenching onto a heavy bag. For some reason, both of them got completely awake, their eyes sparkling and expecting Jesse to tell them what they have to do.

\- Okay, shrimps, I want you to take this to the bathroom and sort the stuff inside. Put towels on one pile, clothes and bathing suits on the other and the trash in a separate bag. When Sayaka comes in the morning, it’ll be easier for her to wash everything if we sort clothes properly. Also, when you finish that, go and fetch your pajamas and clean underwear.

\- Okay! Jaden’s staying the night, right? – Luna questioned, her sparkly eyes suddenly turning towards brunette who tenderly smiled at her and patted her head.

\- Of course, LuLu.

\- Can we then pick pajamas and underwear for you two? – she asked, Jesse’s chuckle suddenly becoming nervous as he hesitated to give her an answer.

\- Okay, sure… - he eventually said with a sour expression. – But please refrain from digging at the bottom of my closet.

The twins dashed away with mischievous chuckles, Jesse already knowing he had made a fatal mistake. Jaden could just giggle with them as he followed the other towards the couch where the two of them slumped like two sacks of potatoes.

\- They’re so cute, I can’t believe such siblings exist. – brunette commented as he leaned onto Jesse’s wide shoulder. – It’s admirable how they protect you…

\- Yeah… I get surprised sometimes too. – the older commented absent-mindedly, his expression still rather gloomy. – Again, I’m so sorry you had to see this, he’s usually not this distrustful…

\- You never told him you’re bi?

\- Not directly, no… Mom knows and supports me… but because my father is very conservative I had no idea how he’d take it… and I don’t think he suspected anything while we were in the States because I mostly dated girls… But I don’t plan on coming out to him, at least not while I’m still dependant on him. He may seem calm but no one can tell what he can do if he hears that from my mouth… and the fact that you and I are…

\- Hey, it’s alright, I get it all. I never really had that talk with my folks either but they don’t care for me anyway so it’s no big deal. – brunette put his hand around Jesse’s waist and pulled him in closer, the two bodies slowly relaxing in the closeness with each other, their hands finding a way to intertwine and hold onto each other tightly.

\- Why do you think they don’t care? That can’t be true. – the older locked their eyes together, rather disturbed by the sheer calmness in Jaden’s eyes when he talked about something so sad:

\- Because it’s true. They’re always working or traveling, Yubel is my only caretaker so to say. Besides her and you, only guys from the band still care for me. – the brunette leaned forward and gave Jesse yet another gentle peck on the cheek. – That’s why I like coming here. It feels nice and comfortable… and twins are so lovely, I feel so loved when I’m here.

Older’s gloomy expression slowly melted away and a tender smile took its place, his hand slowly burying itself in Jaden’s fluffy hair.

\- I’m glad to hear that. And don’t forget how much you’re loved, ever.

\- Neither do you. And fuck your dad, he won’t separate you and me, we’re too strong when together. – the brunette chuckled, his usual cheeky grin giving Jesse huge reassurance. Turquoise-head knew they still had a lot to talk about and there were still a lot of things to be established.

But not today or any time soon. For now, both of them will take it slow…

The two boys closed the gap between them and planted gentle kiss on each other’s lips, their hands and fingers intertwining with each other even more as they took it slowly and gently moved against one another, without any rush or need to assert dominance on one another.

\- We’re done!!!

Both teens flinched as they heard twins yell from the second floor, both of them chuckling in unison before rising from the couch and heading towards the stairs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update again on July 31st, one last chapter before the month ends fufufu
> 
> Hope to see you then and until then have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	24. Your Favorite Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really super late with this and I'M REALLY SORRY! But finally my vacation started today and I'll finally be able to write more for you. More on that later.
> 
> Okay, this chapter mostly focuses on Kaiba and Kisara and I've thrown a bit of Jack and Carly for a flavor. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was rather hot Thursday morning and for the first time, Kisara cursed the need of her professor to drag her and whole choir to school in order to practice. And the fact that it was almost noon didn't really help, the sun's rays burning the girl's sensitive skin through the glass windows of the school.

But at least, she’ll finally be able to relax a little bit before heading home and all thanks to a certain someone who was willing to play instruments with her almost every day…

As she reached the stairs towards the lowest floor, her beloved shamisen on her back, Kisara pulled out her phone and looked whether the girls decided on the time of rehearsal later that day but was rather surprised by another message:

_Kaiba-senpai: Come to kyudo gym. I’ll be a bit late._

Kisara’s eyebrows widened at the message, the information that Seto Kaiba did archery being a piece of completely new information to her. _I thought he wasn’t in any clubs…_

But eventually, she shrugged that thought off and locked her phone, her legs carrying her down the stairs and towards the gym. On her way there, Kisara stopped by to grab a cold lemonade from one of many vending machines in hopes a cold drink will ease her torture of being in school on such a hot day.

At least when she meets the girls for the rehearsal, it’ll be evening…

Bluenette leaned on the vending machine as she grabbed a can of her beverage, a gust of anxiety washing over her as she remembered all the events in the past two weeks. And even though those events concerned Alexis the most, she was still really worried.

That creeper didn’t call her at all after that night which was great news but her friend still lived in major fear for her privacy. Atticus refused to let her walk alone outside the house and would accompany her anywhere whenever he didn’t have to work while on other occasions Jaden or Jesse would accompany her when the matters were urgent. It was pure luck Jaden lived so close to her house.

But all that drama cause both Kisara and other two of her bandmates to become extremely paranoid, especially when they were in larger groups of people. They would constantly look around for anyone suspicious and were ready to pounce at anyone who would look at Alexis in the wrong way. The creeper maybe called her once, but who knows what else he was capable of, especially if they consider he knows her phone number and her address…

But because he didn’t do anything illegal or anything to endanger Alexis, police couldn’t really do anything…

Still, one good thing that had happened in the past two weeks was the fact that Dragons&Roses got an invitation to participate in End of Summer Fiesta, a long-running festival in Okinawa that would host artists of different genres to entertain people and tourists during the last week of holidays. Bands themselves wouldn’t get any pay for said performance, but the organizers would pay airplane tickets and hotel rooms for the artists instead. Kisara felt especially flattered by that invitation because organizers wouldn’t include any bands that don’t already have some kind of reputation and considering Dragons&Roses was just a teenage band, being called to Okinawa was an extreme honor.

Bluenette drained her lemonade and threw the can into the appropriate bin but as she turned to walk towards the gyms, she realized she still had some change in her pocket. She then turned her head back towards vending machines and thought for a minute before approaching one with bubbly water cans.

She didn’t really know what Kaiba-senpai usually drank but she assumed he won’t refuse sparkling water, everyone likes it… right?

Kisara picked up the can from the machine with a heavy feeling in her stomach and slowly headed towards the gym, her boys slightly trembling with nervousness for some reason.

_Oh, come on, if he doesn’t want to drink it, you drink it instead. No big deal…_

Girl’s heavy feet finally brought her into cold and shadowy hallways which lead to many club rooms and special gyms, the kyudo practice ground being at the very end of it. Even from the opposite side of the gym, Kisara was still able to hear the sound of a bow being fired, fast arrows hitting their targets only a millisecond later. The sound was rather enticing and strong, it made her wonder if there are other archers in the gym beside Kaiba-senpai.

The girl finally approached the sliding door and opened them in a slow manner, a girl in black and white hakama standing right in front of her.

\- Oh, s-sorry… - Kisara stuttered with a smile as she whispered. – Is Kaiba-senpai here? He told me to come and pick him up…

The girl leaned towards Kisara and discretely pointed her finger towards the practice ground, another sound of shooting arrow piercing the air.

\- He’ll be finished soon. You can sit there and wait.

Bluenette bowed to the girl and entered the gym after taking off her slippers. The floor under her feet was surprisingly cold despite it being made of wood and it seemed as if it was just recently swept. She tried to move as quietly as possible so she wouldn’t distract Kaiba-senpai’s practice, she’ll try to find a place where she’ll be invisible…

But as soon as Kisara came from behind the wall, her heart almost jumped out through her throat.

Seto Kaiba was just about to shoot another arrow, his tall figure standing in the middle of the light gym, his eyes laser-focused on the target few feet away from him. His stance was calm and calculated, every muscle twitching ever so slightly as he stretched the bow, a huge arrow barely moving between his fingers protected with a thick leather glove.

But what made the girl almost faint on the spot was the fact that he wore the same white and black hakama with that difference that his right hand and right side of his chest were completely exposed and naked, bluenette able to see every single movement under his delicate skin…

Kisara was staring so intensely she didn’t even notice the can she was carrying was slowly slipping away from her hands and the moment she realized it’ll fall flat on the floor it was already too late.

The tin contained fell flat on the wooden floor causing Seto to flinch slightly and retrieve the arrow, his blue eyes locking with hers only a moment later. He frowned as he noticed the girl’s extremely flushed and red face, bluenette not sure what to say or do.

\- Oh, you’re here. – he said in a calm voice as he faced the girl completely, giving Kisara full look onto his bare chest. The girl’s eyes widened as she quickly picked up the can and straightened up, giving him a deep bow just so he wouldn’t notice her whole face was on fire.

\- I-I-I-I’m really sorry! – she stuttered, not even wanting to look up at him. – I was reckless! Sorry for disturbing your practice! I’ll leave you the can here and wait outside. Sorry again!

With those words bluenette turned on her heel and literally flew through the door, the girl in hakama chuckling ever so slightly at her reaction and Seto’s utter confusion.

Kisara was still barefoot while she leaned on the cold wall in the hallway, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest, sweat breaking on her pale skin.

She didn’t understand why she reacted in such a way but just remembering the way he looked in that hakama, especially with half of his chest out, her heart would only go wild even more, her head spinning at the mere thought of him.

_Great, now I feel hot for another reason…_

***

\- That was good… - Seto said as he stretched his arms, his palms and fingers rather sweaty from playing the piano non-stop for the past half an hour.

\- I agree. – Kisara chuckled, her shamisen Aoni embraced tightly by her pale hands. – I know shamisen and keyboard can sound amazing together but pairing it with a piano was a completely different sound.

\- Yeah. But I’m more impressed by the fact you managed to follow me on that thing even though we played one of the songs I had composed.

Bluenette pouted slightly as she tightened the grip around her shamisen, even more, her reaction making Seto snort with amusement

\- Seriously though, you’re as good as Serenity when it comes to tone repetition. I’m impressed.

\- Well, I wouldn’t be making music for the past few years if I wasn’t good. – Kisara boasted before falling into fits of adorable laughter, Seto not really knowing how to respond to her other than with a reserved chuckle himself. – But thank you, that’s a huge compliment since it’s coming from you.

Brunette nodded as she bowed to him with gratitude, his body stretching in full as he stood up from the chair next to the piano.

\- Are you hungry? Thirsty? Want me to get you something?

\- Actually I wanted to ask you the same thing. – the girl said as she reached for her school bag and pulled out three different types of snacks and something for a drink. – I have wasabi-flavored Doritos, KitKat citrus-mint, and some popcorn. I don’t know if you like matcha bubble tea though…

\- When did you get all that stuff? – Seto questioned with a puzzled expression as he approached the girl, all snacks laying on the table looking rather appetizing.

\- Well, um… - Kisara stuttered and started twirling her long light hair around her index finger, not even wanting to make eye contact with him. – Right after I crashed into kyudo gym, I needed something to occupy my mind and so I ended up buying us snacks. It’s okay if you don’t want them, my girls love these so I’ll bring them to practice, I just thought you might like them…

Brunette suddenly remembered Kisara’s expression when their eyes met back at the gym, the flustered look on her face and red cheeks making him wonder what the hell happened to her. And that grand escape she performed? What was that all about…

\- Well, you bought wasabi Doritos, they’re in fact my favorites when I’m stuck in the office until late. – Seto stated as he grabbed the blue bag, the girl shooting him the happiest look he had ever seen in a person. – I’ve never tried that KitKat or that bubble tea thing… isn’t that for girls only?

\- Who says? My dad absolutely adores bubble tea. – Kisara said with a chuckle as she handed him the cold cup and a straw. – Try it, if you like wasabi Doritos, you’ll like the matcha flavor as well.

After that the duo just went silent, Kisara eating from a bag of popcorn while she completely gave up Doritos to Seto. They would occasionally drink from their designated cups and even though brunette didn’t really show any kind of reaction to the food or drink he was consuming, Kisara was happy that he wasn’t straight out dissing the bubble tea as he would usually do with other things.

\- I’ve heard you and your band have also been invited to End of Summer Fiesta in Okinawa. – the boy suddenly spoke before tilting almost empty bag of chips and pouring smaller pieces into his mouth, the spiciness of wasabi seemingly not bothering him one bit.

\- How do you know that? And “also”? – the girl questioned as she put down the popcorns, her heart beating at an insane pace for some reason.

\- Yeah, my band’s also performing there and I saw the current lineup of all the artists performing. It’s a good opportunity for you.

\- Is that the way you cheer on someone? – Kisara questioned with a chuckle, brunette not giving her any kind of answer.

Seto Kaiba wasn’t usually this talkative, not even when they were playing instruments together but today he would start a conversation with her and was even chuckling to some of her comments. _Baby steps, baby steps…_

But then one thought popped up in girl’s head, something that would maybe connect them even more…

\- Hey, Kaiba-senpai?

\- What is it? – he asked in a cold tone before drinking from his plastic cup.

\- Will you come and watch our performance when we’ll be staying in Okinawa? I know I will come and watch your band perform.

Brunette hesitated for a brief moment and not even once did he make eye contact with her. Eventually, he said through his teeth:

\- Sure.

\- Thank you very much! – Kisara jumped up and down with delight, brunette looking at her as if she had completely lost it. – But please don’t be too rude! Aki might start a fight with you and I want everything to go to a relaxing atmosphere.

\- If you show me a good performance, I’ll have no reason to be rude. –Seto said before finishing his drink and tossing the empty cup into the bin. – Let me try that KitKat.

The girl opened the package and handed him one chocolate bar wrapped in blue and beige plastic. She took another bar for herself before leaning on the table next to him, both of them going silent once again as they started eating their sweets.

_Life is good…_

***

\- Carly, two americanos, please. – one of the waitresses said as she flew next to the bar, the green-haired girl exclaiming “yes” before she grabbed two big mugs to make the beverages.

The café was rather full that evening, mostly because the owner brought the live band to perform but also because so many young couples decided to drop by and spend some time in being sickeningly romantic.

It wasn’t Carly’s first summer which she spent working, it was mostly for her to gather enough money for the university fees once she finally graduates high school. And even though working as a barista at the café wasn’t a particularly easy job, it was still less stress-inducing than for example delivery or work at the convenience store. Plus, she didn’t really have to interact with costumers unless they come directly to her small bar…

\- Two americanos done! What else do you have, Stephanie?

The orange-haired waitress appeared out of nowhere and put the drinks on her tray, her brown eyes locking with Carly's for a short moment.

\- You okay, girl? You seem real down ever since you’ve returned to work. – Stephanie questioned, her body already turned towards the hall full of people that needed to be served. – Problems in heaven?

\- Nothing like that, I’m fine. – Carly brushed off her concern, the waitress just shrugging her shoulders and proceeding to return to the costumers.

The green-haired girl sighed deeply as she tried to preoccupy herself with washing the dishes in the sink while she had no orders, mostly so she wouldn’t start dreading her very soon return to school…

Stephanie was a nice girl but what did she expect to hear? Carly couldn’t even voice her concerns to her own boyfriend, let alone some girl with whom she only worked with.

And the whole thing wasn’t that big of a deal. Bullying was already a big part of her life and Carly was pretty sure other people also get bullied for more minor things than she does. It wasn’t that big of a deal, really…

_Remember, if anything happens, you can always talk to me. I’ll listen, just like you did and do for me._

Carly’s eyes suddenly became watery as she put the last mug into the small dishwasher, Jack’s words echoing in her mind over and over.

She honestly felt so guilty for being so spineless and never properly telling him about what was truly bothering her. But after seeing how much work he puts in everything he does, how confident he is, and how great he was, Carly would just feel inferior to him and would think her problems weren’t as important as his happiness…

Which was an absolutely stupid way to look at it, she knew that. But still, she would always end up being so intimidated by everything connected to Jack she’d just end up pushing her own happiness into the background which would ultimately make her even more miserable because she’s been carrying all of that burden alone… and all because she was too afraid to speak up or even trust Jack enough to tell him what’s bothering her.

_Why do I always have to be such a spineless idiot?! I really don’t deser-_

\- Hey, little stranger.

Carly yelled with surprise as she heard familiar male voice reaching her ears despite all the noise that enveloped café, her eyes flying upwards only to meet with those sharp, purple eyes.

\- Jack?! What are you doing here?! – the girl exclaimed with surprise and with a relieved smile on her face as she barely held back her tears of joy. She didn’t understand why she was so glad to see him at that moment, she just wanted to kiss him in front of everyone.

\- We’ve just finished practice and then I remembered you’re working nearby so I thought why not come for a cup of tea.

\- But aren’t you tired? – she questioned, all of her concern and hesitation evaporating as soon as the blonde took her hand in his.

\- You know I’m a tough guy. And guess what? I’ll be taking you home after your shift ends.

\- Jack, it’s two whole hours until I finish work. – Carly said in an apologetic tone but her boyfriend didn’t really seem bothered by her tone at all as he positioned himself better on the stool.

\- Then better make that tea, I’ll be sitting here for a long time. – Jack said quietly as he winked at her, the girl feeling as if she had just been pulled out of the pool of her own emotional turmoil and self-hatred, her boyfriend coming in once again to save the day for her.

But this time was slightly different for Carly though.

She will most definitely make sure to speak to him more, to be more open, just like he is with her… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully update again on August 6th or August 7th, depends on how much work I do in those days.
> 
> Anyway, I hope to see you then and until a new update I hope you all are having a wonderful day and stay safe!


	25. Break up all this World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to put out a new chapter soon so I hope you weren't too impatient! The chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones but I hope you don't mind it.
> 
> Main focus will be on YamixYugi but it won't be as you expect ;)
> 
> Please enjoy!

\- I still can't believe we're going to Okinawa! That's what I call a real summer vacation! – Jaden stretched out his arms as he finally let go of the Red Alien after almost two hours of non-stop playing.

\- We’re going to perform there, not on a vacation. – Yusei reminded, earning a displeasing look from the brunette and amused chuckle from Jesse.

\- But we still need to make deals on what new song to perform aside from our regular set. We now have to play for a whole hour. – Atem said after drinking a bit of water, his voice unusually quiet and raspy. – Does anyone have any suggestions?

\- We’ll do what you say, Atem. Honestly, I can play anything and who knows what kind of a mood we’ll be in. – Jesse noted, Egyptian not very pleased with all responsibility being dumped on him. But since he was kind of a major control freak, he’ll be more than happy to handle their new set-

\- How about we try out a ballad for once? – Yugi suddenly suggested, four pairs of eyes immediately turning towards him. The boy flinched slightly at that sudden attention but proceeded to give an explanation anyway: - Until now we’ve only ever played upbeat songs with strong guitar sound and bass but I do think we can pull off a good ballad, especially with Atemu’s voice and skills that the three of you posses.

Jaden and Jesse exchanged looks as their eyes suddenly became more sparkly and Yugi knew he bought them: something new was always welcomed, especially with those two who were always in for a challenge. Yusei thought about the idea for a brief moment only to give quick thumbs-up and a very timid smile before standing up and stretching his back.

Yugi chuckled at all of their reactions, happy that he finally had a constructive idea that was liked by everyone-

\- No way. – Atem briefly said before uncapping his water bottle and drinking again.

Yugi shot him a confused look as well as the other three, Jesse being the first one to speak after a long moment of silence:

\- Wait, why not? The idea seems really good!

\- Are you going to argue with me again? – Atem approached the turquoise-haired boy and came right up into his face, the tension between them being so thick it could be cut with a knife, Yusei and Jaden being convinced one of them is going to start a serious fight.

\- I’m not, I just want to know the reason. – Jesse said in a calm voice, not even fazed by a sudden shift in the attitude of his leader. – Isn’t that something a leader should do? Tell his bandmates a reason for not doing or doing something?

\- I don’t have to answer you anythi-

\- Atem.

All eyes turned towards Yugi yet again, even Egyptian’s red eyes widening slightly as he heard that commanding tone coming from their usually mild-mannered and polite member.

\- Jesse asked you a question. – the shorter boy shot Atem a dark, sinister look, his usually soft purple stare stabbing the Egyptian right into his chest.

There was yet another moment of tense silence which turquoise-haired boy used to step back and join Jaden and Yusei in the corner, all three of them aware a huge fight was about to explode but none of them was the real reason for it…

Atem turned his whole attention towards his best friend, Yugi now standing up and crossing his arms over his chest, his chin high up in order to show he’s not intimidated by other’s annoyed aura in the slightest.

\- Ballades… - Egyptian started. – Those are not something we do. We’re a visual kei band… we can’t do cheesy rock ballades, we have a reputation to withhold.

\- Even the most famous visual kei bands have beautiful ballades, I don’t understand your reasoning. – the shorter boy came back with a stern voice, Atem’s annoyance only becoming greater as the other continued to talk. – And what reputation? We only started performing live four months ago. If it wasn’t for us to push and plea for you to allow us to go more public, none of this would be possible.

\- Oh, so now you’re telling me I’m at fault for everything bad that had happened?! – Egyptian’s voice became slightly louder as he locked his eyes with Yugi’s, sparks flying all over as the other three members moved even further away from them.

\- What “everything”?! Why do you always have to be so dramatic about every little thing! – Yugi’s voice also became louder, annoyance on his face being more than prominent as he his round eyes sharpened more and more with every passing moment. – I understand you want us to play perfectly and that you’re afraid of how we’ll be looked upon if we step into the public eye too early, but even I know we sometimes need to take the risk! Playing a ballad is not that big of a risk at all! If anything it’ll make us seem more versatile and more people will like our music!

\- Why should we change?! What’s wrong with us being us?! Why must it be a damn ballad?!

\- Why are you so against ballad?! Haven’t you written something similar but up upbeat in _New World Order_?!

The mention of that song made Atem look away for a second and let out a deep sigh, his frustration slowly melting into unexplainable despair.

\- Oh forget it, I’ll just let the four of you perform at Okinawa, no one respects me around here- Egyptian turned around and was about to reach for his bag when Yugi flew forward and grabbed the other by the arm, yanking him so hard Atem almost lost his balance.

\- Here you go again, running and not telling anyone what’s bothering you. – the shorter boy said under his breath, steam literally exiting his nostrils as he breathed heavily. – You’re always like that, just running when things don’t go your way, trying to look through and mighty when in reality you’re so scared of what others will think of you. Why are you so scared of us?! We’ve been friends for more than a decade! We know everything about you! Why are you so afraid?!

Atem was frowning so deeply at that point his usually very handsome face distorted in a deep yet suppressed rage and frustration, the trio stuck in the corner expecting him to explode any moment now… but that never happened.

Yugi kept holding onto the other boy’s arm, his own frustration causing a few tears to form in the corners of his eyes. Meanwhile, Egyptian absolutely refused to look at him, completely at loss for words at that moment.

What was he supposed to say anyway? That he didn’t want to look like a weakling in front of someone he loves more than his life? That he hates ballades because they remind him of how incompetent he is in conveying his own feelings? That he’s afraid of losing everything and everyone just because he’s so stubborn, selfish, and demanding…

_You have no idea how right you are, Yugi…_

In a slow motion Atem rose his other arm and slowly removed his best friend’s hand from his, the Egyptian slowly turning his back on everyone as he slowly picked up his bag and headed towards the door.

\- I’ll see you everyone tomorrow. Our usual set stays as it is. Later.

As he quietly closed the door, other four boys could only look in the direction their leader had disappeared at, Yugi eventually letting out a high-pitched growl of frustration, his small foot hitting his own bag and launching it into the nearest window, leaving the rest of the band bewildered and shocked.

But then, the boy broke, his knees suddenly going weak as he let all of his frustration and sadness out.

Him and Atem did argue in the past but it was never this bad, so bad that Atem couldn’t even look at him in the eyes. Yugi knew the two of them will eventually explode, especially after what had happened in Vivian’s restaurant, but he had no idea it’d be this bad.

But Yugi had enough. He couldn’t stand the fact that he wasn’t able to read Atem at all, his friend’s obvious suffering caused by something Yugi didn’t know about and wasn’t able to help him with.

\- Stupid, stupid, idiotic, moronic… STUPID ATEM! – the boy yelled through his tears, Yusei being the first one to approach him and help him sit on a normal chair.

What was he thinking, saying all those things to Atem? What came over him? And why was he even angrier than before?

He just wanted to know what was causing his biggest love to act so insecurely, it was just too painful to watch…

Especially knowing Yugi couldn’t help him one bit…

***

Six days later, _Crimson Thorns_ have arrived at Okinawa.

The five boys were currently waiting for their guide that was hired by the Fiesta organizers. All groups that arrived were apparently meant to first go and see the place they’ll be performing at, make initial deals about arrival, sound, lighting, and then finally going to the hotel.

Yusei was lucky that he didn’t have to bring anything aside from five sets of drumsticks because recently he had a habit of breaking or throwing sticks while playing, most probably result of him doing a part-time job as a mover over the summer. Jaden and Jesse weren’t particularly bothered by their guitars as they were radiating positive energy, their wish to explore Okinawa growing with each passing moment.

The problem, though, were Yugi and Atem.

Ever since that argument six days ago, the two boys didn’t even look at each other’s general direction or even spoke to each other. Yugi was currently immersed in conversation with Jaden and Jesse about what places and restaurants they should visit while they were in Okinawa while Egyptian just stood next to Yusei and looked around, his red eyes scanning everyone who’d bypass them.

The youngest of the group honestly hated that whole situation, not only because their leader and his right-hand man were arguing before a big performance but also because of the fact that Yugi and Atem never argued like this before. They were so close, like a nail and a finger, it was honestly so painful watching them avoiding each other…

\- Is anyone from your class coming to watch our performance? – Atem suddenly asked, making the younger boy flinch. Still, Yusei quickly regained his composure and answered:

\- Crow and Kalin said they’ll be coming, I don’t know how, but they said they’ll be here in time for the performance. I just don’t know how they’ll come here…

\- They’ll probably take that cheap, once-a-month airplane that departs today afternoon. That’s how Yugi’s friends will arrive here. Same goes for Jaden’s classmates, I’ve heard them talking on the phone about it…

-It’ll certainly become crowded here. – Yusei noted with a chuckle, older not seeming overly happy with that fact.

\- Yeah, too crowded if you ask me. Even Mana and Mahad are coming here today… - Egyptian pinched the root of his nose, his tense expression slowly morphing into annoyed one. – But that doesn’t matter, we came here to perform and nothing else.

\- Don’t you want to explore Okinawa a little? We’ll be here three days after all.

\- I have no interest in that… - Atem said with a discrete sigh, the younger noticing his eyes flying over Yugi’s frame briefly before Egyptian turned around and started scrolling through his phone.

_This is going to me torturous three days…_

\- Yusei! Hey!

The familiar female voice caused the boy’s heart to skip a beat as he turned on his heel, a certain burgundy-haired girl running over to him.

\- Hi, Akiza! – raven-head answered with a tender smile as the girl finally approached him, Yusei already feeling amused looks of his bandmates and Akiza’s friends that were slowly coming closer with their luggage. – I assume you’re also performing at the Fiesta?

\- Yep! We’re on schedule tomorrow! – the girl pronounced proudly as she nodded to the other four boys. – When are you guys performing?

\- In two days. Am I allowed to come and watch you tomorrow?

\- What kind of question is that?! Of course, you are, young man! - Mai suddenly appeared behind the burgundy-haired girl, her long hands wrapping around Akiza’s neck and shoulders in an affectionate manner as her eyebrows wiggled ever so slightly at the sight of Yusei. – Your boys can come too! We’ve prepared something that will blow your mind.

\- If it has more enka elements, I’m all for it! – Jesse noted as he also embraced Yusei around shoulders, everyone present teasing two lovebirds in a quiet manner.

But just when Akiza almost exploded on her blonde friend that still held her in her tight grip, Kisara gasped and smiled, her blue eyes directed towards a higher floor:

\- Oh, they really came!

Eight pairs of eyes turned their attention towards the higher floor, Yusei’s eyebrows rising once he saw Jack along with his bandmates walking towards the escalator. Jaden whistled as he waved to Chazz and Aster, the raven-head not even bothering to acknowledge that simple gesture while the other one just gave him a sharp and uninterested look.

\- Looks like we’ll be playing with elite… - Jesse said as he observed the quintet, the girl walking right behind Kaiba looking somewhat familiar even under the black facemask she wore.

Surprisingly, Kaiba spared a moment to stop, nod at the members of two rival bands, and then proceeded to lead his own group down the escalator and outside, the ride already waiting for them.

And for one brief moment, Kiasara’s and his eyes locked, the girl’s heart jumping right into her throat as she waved shyly at him.

\- Were we supposed to boar that minibus or…? – Jaden questioned with a confused look, Atem being one to answer him this time:

\- Probably not. It’s Kaiba, he probably arranged some private transport for his own band. It’s strange though, why would he just stop to greet us, we annoy the living daylights out of him…

\- Probably because Joey’s not here. – Jaden joked, earning a discreet chuckle from his leader and a light slap on the shoulder from Yugi.

\- When did you say they’re performing, Kisa? – Mai let go of the burgundy-haired girl to focus on her other friend, Kisara not even noticing a light blush on her cheeks.

\- On the last day, I think… I hope they’ll come to watch our performance tomorrow…

Blonde smiled while Alexis gave the bluenette encouraging pat on the head, the two girls happy to see their younger friends being so cute and smitten with teenage love.

Still, Mai could feel a lot of things were going to happen in those next three days, some good and some… not so much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put out another chapter tomorrow I promise! I'm also updating that new Spiritshipping fic tomorrow so you'll get a lot of content to read!
> 
> Until tomorrow, please stay safe and I'll see you soon!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	26. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few hours later than it was supposed to be but here it is! Its time for some Yusei x Akiza moments but also one other couple ;)
> 
> In this chapter a song of Tzurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan from Show by Rock!!! will be featured, the song called "Song of Lanterns on Sixteenth Night". The translation is provided by me, hope you'll like it! I'll share the link to the song at the end of the chapter <3
> 
> Enjoy!

\- Oh wow, the crowd is really huge this time around… - Mai commented as she listened to the people cheering in front of the stage, the first day of the Fiesta being at its climax with _Dragons &Roses _and their first performance that evening.

\- Nothing we can’t handle. – Alexis said with a proud smile as she held onto her keyboard, the gowns the girls have chosen to wear that evening being somewhat inconvenient to move in.

\- Are you okay, Lex? Has anything happened since we arrived at Okinawa? – Kisara suddenly asked, the blonde giving her a reassuring smile:

\- Nothing still. Hopefully, he won’t follow me here…

\- If he does, he’s done for! – the burgundy-haired girl assured her friend, all four girls chuckling at the same time as a way to calm their stage fright a bit.

\- Girls? – a female staff member suddenly appeared in the backstage, all four heads turning towards her at the same time. – Here are some boys who say they came to wish you luck. Should I let them in?

\- Is there one with black spiky hair and orange highlights? – Mai questioned with a wide grin, her hand already strapped over Akiza’s shoulder.

\- Yes, there is.

\- Then let them, he needs to see his girl before she performs! – blonde teased, earning an elbow to the gut before Yusei and his boys slowly entered the backstage.

And as soon as the boy’s blue eyes fell on Akiza in her new gown, everyone could hear his jaw hitting the floor.

All four girls were dressed in a kimono variation, with upper part of the dress looking like a regular kimono but the lower half having a fluffy, thigh-length skirt with two more underskirts which only added to the volume of the clothing. They also wore knee-high white stockings and platformed wooden slippers, their accessories being minimal but tasteful.

Each girl’s dress had a different flower as a pattern and all four dresses were in girl’s designated colors: Mai’s dress had light purple irises all over it and her dress was in a combination of purple and white, Alexis’s flower was hydrangea while her dress was a combination of dark blue and white, Kisara’s dress had a bluebell pattern and was a combination of white a sky blue while Akiza’s dress had a rose pattern and was a combination of burgundy and black.

And that combination of colors was what suited her the best, making her pale skin and short hair almost glitter at the dim evening light.

\- You look… really beautiful… - Yusei finally spoke after a long moment of him and Akiza just staring at each other, the girl’s face already completely red.

\- T-thank you… for coming to see us too…

\- My god, why are you two so cute!? – Jaden hit his head on Yusei’s hard shoulder, his fake crying making others chuckle but also earning him annoyed looks from both his bandmate and Akiza.

\- Ah, the young love… - Mai joined in with the teasing, Akiza sending her one more death glare as a warning before she launched her leg to hit her this time.

\- Now, now, stop teasing them. – Yugi said with a chuckle as he approached Alexis and Kisara, attempting to start a chit chat just so Akiza and Yusei wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

\- Is it a secret to know the name of the song you’ll be performing tonight? – the raven-haired boy asked after everyone seemed to shift their attention elsewhere, Akiza’s demeanor becoming sweet yet again.

\- It’s not a secret. – she chuckled. – It’s called _Song of Lanterns on Sixteenth Night_. I wrote it along with Kisara and it tells of how we manage to overcome our hardships with the things we love.

\- Is it a continuation of the previous song? I remember you singing about heartbreak…

\- Kinda. We just wanted to express some positive feelings this time around. – the girl said as she started twirling one long lock of her hair around her finger, her brown eyes suddenly looking around. – Both me and Kisara are now feeling much happier… I can’t really decide why is that but I guess it’s all thanks to y-

\- Girls, one more minute before you have to go up on stage. – the staff member entered the backstage once again, Akiza letting out a discreet growl of annoyance.

\- Oh, we have to go. You wanted to say something, Akiza? – Yusei questioned, his expression rather puzzled as the boys started dragging him out.

\- No, it’s nothing. – the girl answered with a nervous chuckle and waved him goodbye. – Be close to the stage so I can see you!

The boy nodded with a smile before exiting along with his own bandmates, three girls nudging their leader to approach the stairs that will lead them to the big stage. Akiza was the first one to put her hand forward and the other three followed, four pairs of eyes locking for just a moment before they called out their mantra:

\- _For good performance, D &G!_

With steps light as a wind, the four girls climbed up on the stage, the light breeze from the sea allowing them to take a deep breath before looking down at a huge crowd that came to see them, Akiza’s heart jumping into her throat as she observed them all.

Still, she felt reassured as soon as she saw Yusei at the far left corner, the boys right next to him with enthusiastic cheering and wide smiles. But there was someone else Akiza noticed, much further away, his brown hair and height sticking out among the crowd, his blue eyes being directed only at Kisara and her shamisen Aoni…

\- Hello Okinawa~! – Akiza suddenly spoke into the mic, the crowd responding to her right away with loud cheers and clapping. – I hope you were having fun! Thank you all so much for coming to see us! We’re _Dragons &Roses_.

After another loud round of cheers, the burgundy-haired girl looked behind her to see if her girls were ready, Mai giving her _o.k._ sign before the vocalist spoke again:

\- Before we start our usual set, I want to present you a completely new song, just to lift our spirits a little bit. It’s about how to cope with heartbreak and I do believe we all need some positivity any time we can get it. – she chuckled into the mic, people agreeing to her statement almost immediately. – So, please take care of us! We’re performing _Song of Lanterns on Sixteenth Night!_

The cheers didn’t even die down when Akiza started off the song with her powerful voice, Mai and Alexis joining her as supporting vocals while Kisara pulled out a small flute to follow them, four girls captivating the crowd with their powerful lyrics:

_The end of the road_

_Swinged by a lantern snow cave_

_Sing and dance, tonight is a banquet_

_The drum of the festival now rings_

Mai’s powerful drums set the rhythm right away, Akiza following the sound on her guitar along with Alexis, Kisara blowing into delicate flute before her hands grabbed onto the shamisen, the leader leading everyone into the first verse, Alexis and Mai joining her at the very end of it:

_World is marked_

_By misunderstood words_

_Is it time to forget my heartfelt travel?_

_This is it_

_Words of realization_

_Hidden in a melted white powder_

_Did you forget them?_

The girls then proceeded to step up their game, all four of them singing at the same time while the words became quicker and quicker, the crowd only becoming louder as they heard the storm of words skillfully leaving their mouth, the instruments strongly leading everyone through the pre-chorus and mighty chorus:

_I'm playing this song alone_

_If someone, anyone_

_Can transform my spilled tears_

_Into something beautiful_

_Now bloom and dance_

_You numerous snow cave rocks_

_Tonight's the end of this song, singing and sickness_

_Are you awake? Are you awake?_

_Tonight, the moon is a beautiful pupil_

_With drums in disorder_

_On the feast of sixteenth night_

_Let's dance until dawn_

The second verse started right away, Akiza’s voice deeper than before, shamisen and guitar louder as the rhythm sped up and the powerful yet soothing melody was carried through the air. Akiza looked to her left, the five boys clapping in the rhythm, a pair of certain blue eyes not moving away from her even for a second:

_This figure seems friendly_

_Is that the case?_

_the quarrels are stopped_

_The drums are ringing_

_I've made up my mind_

_What is bad?_

_Responding to a childish comfort_

Akiza immediately entered the second pre-chorus, the girls following right after her, the sound of drums more prominent than ever. Kisara blew into the small flute again, her shamisen continuing to play diligently as her delicate fingers flew over the instrument’s neck, the speed of the lyrics causing the whole crowd to completely lose their composure as they cheered and jumped:

_If you're unsure, throw yourself in_

_Without envy or regret_

_Or it will be the end_

_Of your heartbeat_

_What is this dream?_

_My world is being scattered_

_Do you want to stop?_

_Tonight when the color has a scent and we look up at the moon_

_This dream is beautiful_

_In this flaming moment in life_

_Let's dance until dawn_

Mai took the lead for just a moment, only her drums and Kisara’s shamisen piercing through the evening air, Akiza latching onto the rhythm with her beautiful vocals, leading everyone into the bridge:

_The words we speak, t_ _hose belated words_

_Have snuck into our song_

_Now, in this evening banquet_

_A neverending search continues_

The girls finished the bridge together, their voices blending into perfect, powerful harmony, the instrumental part causing the audience to continued cheering and whistling with excitement, the guitar, flute, drums and later on the keyboard switching between each other to create a beautiful mess, Akiza ready to finish off the third pre-chorus as the girls slowly joined in to finish the song off:

_Have you gone astray as well?_

_I can't understand what the wind is telling me_

_My heart sinks with tears_

_As I wander into the night breeze_

_Thinking of you_

_Now bloom and dance_

_You numerous snow cave rocks_

_Tonight's the end of this song, singing and sickness_

_Are you awake? Are you awake?_

_Tonight, the moon is a beautiful pupil_

_With drums in disorder_

_On the feast of sixteenth night_

_Let's dance until dawn_

With the four of them ending the song at once, Mai and Alexis gave the whole song the finishing touch with a loud but satisfying ending, the crowd not calming down for another few minutes while girls tried to catch their breath.

With a delighted smile on her face, Akiza exchanged looks with her members before her brown eyes flew over to the left side, Yusei smiling at her with a proud expression, his hands not seizing the clapping for as long as the crowd was in their own delirium.

\- Thank you all so much! We are _Dragons &Roses_! – Akiza yelled into the mic yet again, not even caring that bobs of sweat are slowly running down her temples. – Okay, time for another song! Are you ready?!

The audience answered enthusiastically, making the girl’s heart flutter with sheer content, all of the suffering she’s been through in the past years due to the behavior of her father seemingly disappearing completely if only for a short moment…

***

\- Where is Atemu, Mana? – Mahad questioned as soon as he entered his friend’s hotel room, the girl flinching slightly as she saw the older boy approach her.

\- Uh… he said he’ll be out with his band, apparently, their friends are also performing at the Fiesta. – the girl answered with a nervous chuckle.

\- I told you to go along with him! – Mahad scolded, his eyes becoming sharper as he locked his eyes with the brunette. – It’s another thing when we’re in Domino but this is Okinawa! You never know if someone will recognize him!

\- But you allowed him to go on his own when they performed at Sakura Festival and Rookie Star! Why is this any different? – the girl questioned, Mahad’s closeness causing her face to heat up.

\- Because Sir Akhnam said so and so did Atem’s uncle. Okinawa has a lot of foreign tourists so there is a higher chance that someone might recognize him. It’s a different matter when he’s performing because security is there but you shouldn’t let him roam around on his own! We’re his bodyguards, for gods’ sake!

Mana lowered her head at her mentor’s scolding but she still thought she had done the right thing. Atem wasn’t a baby, he knew the risks full well and he would never allow himself to be recognized by someone suspicious, hence why he went out in a hoodie even though it was a hot evening.

The girl just wished that her one-year-older senior would take her decisions a bit more seriously, especially because both of them were Atem’s bodyguards

\- But he’s with the boys, Mahad. You know how protective they are over him, right? – she said in a small voice, Mahad’s expression relaxing a little as their eyes locked again. – Plus, I don’t think he wants too many people to follow him around, especially after he argued with Yugi…

\- He argued with Yugi? Why? – the older gasped discreetly, not managing to comprehend a reason why those two would ever enter a serious fight.

\- You think he’d tell me? – the girl chuckled. – But I do think it’s something the two of them should handle, it’s not our job. All we can do is respect his wishes. And I do believe in his boys, no way is something going to happen to Atem while he’s with them, especially Yusei and Jesse.

\- I guess you’re right… - the older sighed with defeat, his eyes flying over the hotel room his cousin was staying in. It was pretty much like his room: a few shirts were thrown where they shouldn’t be thrown but otherwise, the room seemed rather clean…

\- Oh, Mahad! I really want to show you something! Come!

Mahad frowned, girl’s cheerfulness seeming rather suspicious, especially considering how reckless she was for the past four months.

She would always try and do dangerous or stupid things even though Mahad was right next to her and she knew she wouldn’t approve of them. She would try to cook something just to purposely ruin it, would go to suspicious places on their way back to school just because they seemed interesting and would constantly break things, on accident or on purpose, Mahad wasn’t always sure.

But it always had to happen when Mahad was around…

\- Look! You can watch the Fiesta from all the way up here! isn’t the sight beautiful!? – Mana exclaimed as she pointed her finger at the coastal area, a huge stage being visible all the way from the hotel.

Mahad chuckled and approached the railing, the loud music reaching his ears rather easily.

\- Yeah, it looks wonderful. We may even be able to watch Atem from here tomorrow…

\- But you know, there’s one better spot, look! I’ve just discovered it today!

Before Mahad could react in any other way Mana was already jumping up and walking down the wooden railing, the narrow path making her walk very carefully. The boy felt chills of horror running down his spine as the hair on his shin rose up, not understanding what the hell was Mana doing…

\- Mana! Get down! Are you crazy?!

\- Don’t worry, I’ve got this! – she said with a cheerful smile, her balance still intact even though she was looking around.

\- Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Or give me a stroke?! Get down!

\- But I have to show you the spot-

\- I don’t care, Mana! – the older yelled as he slowly approached his friend, his hand stretched out. – This is a twenty-story building, with us standing on the highest floor. No matter how wonderful that spot is, it’s not worth you risking your life…

\- But why don’t you trust me? You know I have a good balance and that I’m a good climber… - she said in a small voice, only one foot stationed on the railing as she slowly turned towards him.

\- Of course, I know that but you don’t have to prove that to me by walking on the railing on the 20th floor! Please, come down!

\- You just don’t see me as a mature person, always yelling at me and not acknowledging what I have to say on any matter… or do you acknowledge my feelings for you… - she said as her eyes started to tear up, Mahad’s heart jumping right into his throat as every flinch of her body could lead to a fatal fall.

\- Please come down and then we’ll talk about it, okay? –he said in a quieter, calmer voice, his hand only a few inches from her hand.

Hesitant at first, the girl nodded eventually and started walking towards the offered hand.

\- I’m sorry Maha-

At that moment, Mana’s foot slipped and her body fell to the left, her eyes becoming blank for a moment as she realized she’ll soon fall to her death…

But Mahad was faster, grabbing her arm and yanking her body back to the balcony, the two of them falling on the cold stone with a loud thud. The boy felt strong pain in his shoulder but the rage and fear he was feeling in that moment were much more prominent than anything.

\- YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THESE THINGS?! WHY ARE YOU SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!

The girl was still lying on top of him but as soon as Mahad started shouting his heart out, Mana’s eyes filled with tears and she started weeping, older not sure what to do after seeing that reaction.

\- I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry….- she sobbed into his chest, Mahad giving her a firm embrace as he sat up and moved his shoulder a little, the pain not sustaining. – I just couldn’t stand you looking down on me and scolding me like a kid all the time… I wanted you to look at me as your equal… I just wanted to prove to you that I’m fearless…

Mahad chuckled with disbelief and shook his head, his handkerchief already in his hand as he rose Mana’s chin up to wipe away those huge tears she was shedding:

\- I know you’re fearless, you don’t have to prove that to me. – he said in a gentle tone. – But being fearless and looking for trouble is not synonymous. I know you’re very capable to be Atem’s bodyguard and you don’t have to be like me to be a good fighter or a decent person. I’m your mentor in order to teach you your responsibilities but I’m well aware of how amazing you are…

The girl’s eyes immediately lightened up, a few stray tears finding their way down her cheek as Mahad’s gaze pierced right through her soul.

\- Just keep being you and be responsible for your actions… I know you’re more than capable to make your own judgment on many matters. And I’m sorry for patronizing you on many occasions, that’s the problem I have, not you. – he said with a chuckle. – I have to convince myself that you’re not a helpless little girl I used to protect when we were little…

\- You can bet I’m not… - the girl said before she went for an embrace, her hands wrapping around Mahad’s torso with such strength the boy forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Eventually, he chuckled again and returned her the gesture, his larger hands wrapping around Mana’s smaller body as he tried to calm down his heart which was now beating for a whole different reason rather than fear…

* * *

[Song of Lanterns on Sixteenth Night - Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan](https://youtu.be/Tgg4HAWpt-c)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming your way on August 14th, hope to see you then!
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	27. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post yesterday but a horrible storm hit our area and we didn't have any power for almost a whole day. And while I managed to write the chapter until the end I couldn't publish it until now. I'm really sorry.
> 
> We're officially halfway through the story! I really hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> I won't say anything more, just read and see...

\- Okay, we’ll be going now, Aki! See you back at the hotel! – Mai exclaimed before exiting the improvised changing rooms in the tent behind the stage, her other two bandmates already outside with the boys from _Crimson Thorns_.

\- Yep, see you! – the burgundy-haired girl responded as she struggled to untie her fluffy kimono dress, the laces on the back posing a particular kind of bother. But at least she didn’t have to walk around in those platform slippers anymore.

Their performance at the Fiesta was rather successful and people seemed to really like their music and their energy on stage. Akiza even felt the urge to perform without her fox mask since they were in Okinawa and her father didn’t have that much influence in the far south of Japan. But she definitely won’t do that again, her heart was sinking into her stomach every now and then, her face seeming extremely exposed.

But once the whole hour had passed and their performance was over, Akiza felt as if a heavy boulder had just off her shoulders and when she and her girls reached the backstage, she felt incredibly tired for some reason. The boys from _Crimson Thorns_ came by to greet them after the performance but Yusei wasn’t among them. The girls then made a deal with the other band to check out the festival area and spend some time together before they retired in their respective rooms but Akiza wasn’t really up for it. She just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep.

She needed to watch Yusei’s performance the next day. But where was he?...

The girl finally managed to untie laces on her back and the dress just slipped off her body with ease. She didn’t really like to be in only her underwear even though no one was able to see her so she quickly fetched her black summer dress with red rose petals on it and a pair of black sandals…

\- Akiza? Are you still inside?

The girl winced with surprise and looked towards the exit of the changing room, a pair of very familiar brown boots peeking from under the curtain.

\- Yusei? – she called out as she instinctively covered her still half-naked body with a thin fabric, her heart ramming against her chest in an insane manner, her throat suddenly drying out. – Why aren’t you with everyone?!

\- I was a bit tired so I thought about returning to the hotel. – he explained. – Kisara then told me you had the same intention so I thought you might want an escort. I don’t really like it when anyone’s walking alone in the dead of night, especially if we talk about a new town…

Akiza could feel her cheeks slowly becoming hotter and hotter as she stood there dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. A light breeze that blew into her back then reminded her she was still half-naked so she quickly put on her dress and sandals, the sound of her own heartbeat slowly overpowering the pounding bass of the other band that was currently performing.

\- Akiza? – the raven-head called out, the girl just then realizing she was dead silent for a good minute or two.

\- Ah, sorry! I was just really surprised… - she answered in a shaky voice as she made sure her dress looked presentable only to finally pack up her previous gown into a paper bag and moving the curtain to the side.

Yusei flashed her one of his timid smiles but as soon as his blue eyes fell on her figure in that black dress, his face became tense and he was silent for a moment, his nose suddenly getting a small tint of red on it.

\- Oh wow… you look… beautiful…

\- Thank you… - she chuckled as she once again twirled her hair around her index finger, his reaction rather amusing to watch. – It’s not anything special, just a simple dress. You’ve seen me in prettier ones before…

\- But it suits you really well, it doesn’t matter it’s plain, as you say. – he said with that same warm smile as he discreetly looked away, his hand flying towards his own name as he started rubbing it. – Shall we?

The girl nodded with a smile, not even caring that her pale cheeks were covered in light pink blush.

The two teens proceeded to stroll through the festival without a word, walking next to each other on a safe distance but also close enough so that people that walked past them knew they were together. Akiza didn’t really know how to start a conversation, the boy seeming rather comfortable with the whole atmosphere.

But there was something different in the air, some kind of a static sensation which would send shivers down the girl’s spine every now and then…

\- I knew you girls were talented but that song was something else. – Yusei suddenly spoke, his blue eyes locking with Akiza’s brown ones. – Did you write it?

\- Not in its entirety, no. – the girl chuckled bashfully. – Kisara did the melody and the arrangements, I did an initial draft of the lyrics and she helped me find synonyms that would sound better with the melody. It was teamwork.

\- I’m not surprised by that at all… - the boy chuckled despite his lips tilting up ever so slightly, his face as stoic as always. – Enka elements in the music is something I connect to Kisara at the moment.

\- Right? Even though I didn’t really vibe with it at first, she managed to convince me enka elements would work well with a rock sound and she was completely right. – burgundy-head said with her eyes suddenly looking into something far out in the distance, something not even Akiza could see clearly as she remembered the look on Kisara’s face whenever she’d play her shamisen or whenever she’d write new melodies or lyrics. – I just love watching her enjoy that type of music. She becomes really excited and cute. She’s usually very reserved but polite and caring but music is something she’s totally selfish about and that’s what I really love about her… she’s such a sweetheart…

Yusei chuckled again, the girl suddenly going even redder as she covered up her mouth.

\- Sorry, I must be babbling! You probably don’t want to listen to that cheesy talk…

\- No, on the contrary! – the boy spoke again, his smile slightly wider than before. – I really like the look on your face when you talk about your friends. It’s nice to see how much the four of you actually care for each other.

\- Well… - Akiza said bashfully as she twirled her hair around her finger even more. – You’re kinda the same…. The way you talk about your boys… you always get that proud look in your eyes… I don’t know if it makes any sense but it’s nice seeing you showing your emotions towards them in such a way.

\- People usually tell me I don’t have any type of expression or that I just look disinterested all the time… - the boy chuckled again, his smile yet again seeming rather reserved even though Akiza was able to see the small glint of amusement in his eyes.

\- Well, I don’t really think so, you’re just being you. – she added. – Plus, I know everyone who loves you can tell what you’re thinking just by looking at you… and I hope I read you correctly because you seem amused by this whole situation.

Yusei’s chuckle now turned into a louder giggle, their feet slowly carrying them towards the exit from the festival. And even though they were surrounded by people of all ages and of all heights and sizes, Akiza was only able to see Yusei, his eyes solely focused on his amused expression and the way his eyes tilted slightly upwards as he closed them to laugh.

And they were so close to each other too, their hands only a few inches from touching…

Akiza’s fingers suddenly became fidgety as she discretely bit into her lower lip, not sure whether to make the first move or not…

But as soon as they exited the festival grounds and she had just mustered the courage to grab the boy’s hand, her stomach growled violently and loudly, causing Akiza to go even redder in the face than before as she grabbed onto her torso.

\- Hungry? – Yusei asked, his expression going back to stoic while his eyes showcased genuine concern.

\- A little… - the girl chuckled sheepishly. – I couldn’t really eat anything since this morning because I was nervous…

\- Wait here a little bit. Are you allergic to something?

\- N-no, I’m not. But wait, you don’t have to-

\- I’ll be right back! – Yusei said as he turned around and ran back to the festival, Akiza too dumbfounded to even utter another word.

It wasn’t his first time that he had brought her food but last time he did it the circumstances were drastically different. She didn’t trust him one bit while he held her secret in his hands. Still, he was willing to buy her a portion of takoyaki just to get on her better side and it all started from there.

But tonight was different. The relationship between them was different. _They_ were different…

And for some unknown reason, Akiza felt as if her heart will jump out of her chest and start running around because it had too much energy to spend… the energy that Yusei pumped into it…

A few minutes later the raven-head had returned, Akiza flinching slightly at his arrival even though she’s been expecting him. But as soon as the scent of baked corn reached her nose, her stomach voiced it’s opinion again.

\- I hope you like these, it was the closest stand I could find that didn’t have a huge crowd in front of it… - he said while looking away, his hand offering her one of two corn cobs.

\- I haven’t had corn since I was seven! – the girl chuckled as she accepted the food. – When I and my mom used to go to these festivals, we’d always share a corn cob, mostly because I wasn’t much of an eater. But I loved these.

\- I’m glad. Do you want to sit down somewhere and eat? – Yusei asked as he unwrapped his own cob.

\- No, we can walk. And you better start eating or I’ll beat you at eating and walking.

\- Competition?

\- Yep! – she said with a chuckle before taking the first bite of the corn, the flavor of its sweetness baked on the coal bringing nostalgic memories of her reasonably happy childhood… or at least as happy as it could be…

The duo proceeded to walk through the lively streets, both of them eating quietly with only a few glances at each other just to check how much the other had eaten. But even though that was a “competition”, both of them really took their time eating…

\- Oh wow, you really know how to eat corn. – Yusei said with a chuckle as he was about to finish his food, Akiza’s cob already skinned to the literal bone. She proudly grinned as she threw it in the bin, Yusei following her example closely as he finished chewing his last bite.

\- That was refreshing, thank you for this. – burgundy-head said as she stretched her arms high up in the air, her whole body suddenly feeling refreshed without an ounce of tiredness. – Oh, looks like we arrived.

\- Oh, already? – he said in the neutral tone as he looked up at the twenty-story building of a hotel, many people going inside and out even though it was already past 11 PM.

The two of them slowly entered the lobby, showed the cards with their room numbers to the receptionist, and proceeded towards one of many elevators further down the huge space. During that whole time, they didn’t say a word but would just occasionally glance at each other, Akiza much more than he did.

As the elevator doors opened before them and they stepped inside, burgundy-head noticed a small piece of corn stuck to the corner of Yusei’s lips. Before the boy could press on an elevator button, Akiza put her hand under his chin and gently turned his head, Yusei seeming rather confused at that gesture.

\- You have corn here… - she whispered as she removed the yellow dot from the corner of the boy’s lips, their eyes locking once again.

But this time none of them looked away, the atmosphere suddenly becoming rather heavy and heated up. Akiza could feel her throat squeezing as she slowly inched closer and closer to the boy, Yusei not moving away for even a millimeter.

Once their lips were only a few inches away, the girl felt the sudden urge to pull him closer and kiss him with all of her might but as soon as she felt a strong hand wrapping around her waist, she knew there was no return from that point on.

The two of them went in for a kiss at the same time, their lips enclosing around each other as Akiza immediately buried her hands at the back of Yusei’s head, the boy squeezing onto her waist and pulling her even closer. Even though the kiss was sloppy Akiza still felt the urge to push him down and literally devour him, all of her emotions pouring out as she bit onto raven-head’s lower lip, Yusei accepting each one of her advances.

\- Akiza, h-hey~… - he mouthed into the kiss, the girl not giving him a time to breathe as she kissed him once again, deeper and more skillful than before.

The world in front of her eyes was spinning with unimaginable speed, Yusei being only constant in front of her eyes. She wanted to feel his everything, every twitch of his muscles, his every breath, every blink of his eye, every noise he would make… she wanted his everything…

But after who knows of how many minutes of them just kissing inside of the empty elevator, their hands wrapped around each other, and their lungs completely out of breath, Akiza realized what she had just done.

\- Oh my God, I’m so sorry! – she said as she broke the kiss and covered her mouth, Yusei’s eyes still unfocused as his lips slowly became swollen and red, a trace of her teeth on his lower lip only serving as a reminder that she was ready to eat that guy alive right that moment. – I wasn’t thinking, I’m so sorry! I’ll understand if you won’t want to see me again-

\- What are you saying? – he said, his voice cracking slightly. – I’ve never felt like this before… but I don’t hate it… because it’s you.

The girl’s heart skipped a beat at those words, Yusei’s blue eyes suddenly becoming focused again, the determination rather prominent on his face.

\- W-wait, does that mean-

\- Yeah. – the boy said bluntly as he took Akiza’s hand. – I like you… a lot… ever since we were in middle school…

Burgundy-head gulped at that confession, a sudden urge to clash their teeth together rising from the depths of her stomach once again. Even though he was taller than her, stronger than her and mature than her… she wanted to take his everything and make him hers…

But instead of listening to her urges, the girl covered her mouth with her hand, at loss for words. Eventually, however, she started giggling with pure excitement and relief, Yusei only returning her a bashful smile.

\- So does this mean we’re… an item now? – she asked through the giggles, her heart threatening to jump through her throat from all the happiness and excitement she was feeling.

\- I guess… - he chuckled as he finally pressed onto the elevator button, their trip to their designated floors lasting for only a moment or at least that seemed to them.

\- I have to get off here… - Akiza said while still in a daze, her eyes not wanting to leave Yusei for even a moment. – I’ll come and watch your performance tomorrow, I promise.

\- I’ll be waiting. – he smiled as he finally let go of the girl’s hand before leaning forward and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

And even though only a few minutes ago the two of them were literally about to devour each other, that small gesture sent Akiza over the moon, her face completely red and heated.

Yusei waved at her as the elevator doors closed behind him and the girl couldn’t help but laugh hysterically as she walked towards her room, still not believing the events of that evening had really happened…

***

The next day, Atem was checking his mic at the rehearsal for the evening show, his bandmates tuning their instruments, or checking if they remembered all the things they’ve practiced before arriving at Okinawa.

The only one who was missing was Yugi but considering his friends came by to greet him it was no surprise.

\- You seem in awfully good spirits, Yusei. Did something happen last night? – Jaden suddenly started teasing, his signature grin showing Atem he was up to some mischief.

\- What do you mean? – the youngest asked as he took his drumsticks out of their sheath, his blue eyes looking everywhere else but at Jaden.

\- Well, when you arrived you were whistling and you tap your foot all the time. – brunette reminded, causing Yusei to flinch slightly. – I first thought you were a bit nervous because of the performance but judging by your whistling, I don’t think that’s the case. So, what happened?

\- Nothing happened, you’re just imagining things. – Yusei brushed the older off, his legs already positioned under the drums as he checked the position of its parts.

\- Oh come on! You can’t fool me! – Jaden persisted as he approached his younger friend, his grin widening. – I saw how you and that Akiza girl looked at each other. Did something happen between you, huh? – brunette winked, earning a disinterested look from the younger before he returned to his practice.

\- Jay, live him alone. He’ll tell us if he wants to. – Jesse finally stepped in as his boyfriend blew off some steam, the brunette letting the older drag him away without much resistance as Yusei discretely mouthed _thank you_ to the turquoise-haired boy.

And in that very moment, Yugi had returned to the stage, Atem being able to hear the voices of his gang in the backstage.

\- About time. We only have half an hour to rehearse. – Egyptian reminded, earning an uninterested look from his look-alike.

\- Well, they came to talk to both of us but someone didn’t bother to show up. – Yugi muttered, Atem now completely turning his back to him.

\- Who came to see you? The usual gang? – Jaden questioned, his brown eyes looking at Atem every now and then just to examine his reactions to what Yugi was saying.

\- Yeah, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura. They said Crow will come by later to greet us and Yusei. – the boy said with his usual gentle smile, Atem not even giving him a glance. – Tea was a bit late today, she said she had a wardrobe malfunction and she quickly needed to find some scissors and a spare headband.

\- Did she tell you what kind of malfunction? – Jesse became interested, Atem still not turning his head towards Yugi, the younger visibly upset by that silent treatment as he sat next to his keyboard.

\- She didn’t say anything and it didn’t seem like anything was wrong in particular-

Atem didn’t want to listen to that at all. He just wanted all of that to be over already so that he can return to his miserable life where Yugi doesn’t even want to look at him anymore…

But as he was about to turn on his microphone, Atem’s ears picked up a weird sound, as if some rubber material’s been stretched beyond its capacity and is about to snap. His red eyes looked for the source on the stage, nothing seeming suspicious… at least until he looked up above Yugi’s head.

His heart sunk into his stomach as he saw a reflector shaking lightly, the cable that it was strung onto threatening to snap any moment now.

Atem acted on instinct, his mind going completely blank as his legs started moving, his goal being just one…

\- YUGI! – he screamed as he literally jumped over the keyboard and used all of his strength to throw both himself and the younger to the side, his hands holding onto Yugi’s body firmly while his palm prevented for the back of the boy’s head to hit the hard floor.

They landed only a moment later, Atem trying to lessen the severity of their fall by stretching out his free arm…

\- Ack! – he grunted, an intense pain piercing his arm as he and Yugi fell on their sides, the reflector falling in that very moment and literally smashing the chair on which the younger was seated on only seconds earlier.

\- Atemu?! – Yugi exclaimed in a panicky voice as he noticed his friend’s pained expression, Egyptian grasping onto the arm on which he landed. – Can you hear me, Atemu?! Where does it hurt?! Atemu?!

\- C-calm down, Yugi… - the older said through a chuckle before hissing with pain again, their other three bandmates rushing to their aid while technicians and other staff flew onto the stage to take a look at what had just happened. – Are you okay, sweetness?

\- Don’t mind me! You’re hurt! – Yugi said in a hysterical tone, his wide purple eyes tearing up from stress.

\- We need a doctor! – Jesse called out as one of the staff rushed off to find the festival’s designated doctor.

\- Do you have a first aid kit? – Yusei questioned and it was given to him immediately. – Leader, let me take a look before the doctor arrives. Can you try and sit up?

Atem nodded and Yugi immediately grabbed him by the shoulders to help him up, the three of them just then noticing how out.of-place Egyptian’s wrist is. Yusei immediately took out triangle cloth from the kit and used it to immobilize the older’s arm, Atem trying not to let out a single sound as they took care of him.

He knew the damage on his hand was probably a lot worse than it seemed and the pain was only getting worse as the time rolled around.

But none of it really mattered to Atem at that moment, especially once his red eyes fell on the smashed reflector and crushed chair.

Yugi was safe and sound, that was the most important thing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update will be tomorrow, I hope you'll be able to wait <3
> 
> Until we meet again stay safe and have a wonderful day
> 
> Bye-bye!
> 
> EDIT 16.8.2020. - Due to some business I had to do today, I'm postponing the update until Tuesday, August 18th. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and see you then!


	28. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a later update but like I said in my edit, I was caught up in some urgent business and had to take care of it asap. Hope you all understand.
> 
> In this chapter, a song by ShinganCrimsonZ from Show by Rock!!!, "Kurenai no Ballade", will be featured. I've translated the lyrics but because there was no written lyrics not even in kanji for this song at the time, I had to listen to the song for 50 times to pull out romanji lyrics so that I can translate them XD However, in this fic I'll use lyrics from the video I'll link you, I'm not confident enough to share my own translation
> 
> Please enjoy!

Two hours later the members of _Crimson Thorns_ have returned to their hotel, the whole band currently standing around in Atem’s room as the leader rested for a bit on his bed, his hand wrapped up to his elbow and immobilized with a black shawl.

Even though the injury seemed rather serious and the festival doctor seemed rather concerned about Atem’s condition, once the boys had reached the hospital it turned out his wrist was only bruised and slightly sprained. Still, after the initial examination the doctor said that if he had put a bit more pressure onto that hand, his wrist would definitely fracture.

Despite the good news, the Egyptian still needed to have his hand wrapped up for at least a week when he’ll need to have a check-up with his doctor back in Domino. He wasn’t allowed to move the injured hand at all and he would probably need an assistant while in school since he was right-handed.

It was needless to say his bodyguards were out of their mind when Atem arrived with wrapped arm and they literally wouldn’t allow him to move even an inch. Mahad in particular started acting like a madman and a compulsive mother at the same time, constantly asking the younger Egyptian whether he was in pain.

But there were much bigger worries than concerned not only Atem but everyone present in the room at the time, including Yugi’s friends who had come to visit only a few minutes earlier.

\- Man, you’re a real hero, Atem. How did you even predict what was going to happen? – Tristan questioned as he gently patted Egyptian on the shoulder, earning a glare from both Mahad and Tea.

\- The sound of wire snapping is pretty loud so I only followed my senses and this is the result.

\- Are you hurting a lot? Can I help you with something? – Tea questioned as she sat on the bed next to the boy, Yugi’s silent form moving a bit away from her as his purple eyes jumped from her to Atem and vice versa.

\- He has us to help him, thank you very much! – Mana protested as she brought herbal tea she managed to make in a small kitchen at the far corner of the room. – I think you all should leave now, he needs some space.

\- We will go, alright, but there’s one thing that’s buggin’ me. – Joey suddenly spoke as he scratched his chin, his frown so deep it almost reached the tip of his nose. – Could this be sabotage? It’s super fishy, especially since the reflector was aimed at Yug first.

\- We thought so too and our doubts only deepened after we talked to the staff. – Jesse said as Jaden only nodded, turquoise-haired guy glancing over to Yusei who did all the talking regarding the accident.

\- It’s true. – raven-head said briefly. – If the cord had snapped on its own due to a large pressure, small copper wires inside would wrinkle up on their ends. And even though some of them were wrinkled when the staff took a look at the cord, later on, the majority of wires were straight on edges, as if someone had cut them clean off.

The silence enveloped the room, everyone deep in thought while Tea and Yugi only looked at Atem, the Egyptian trying to connect the dots of events that could have possibly lead him to a culprit but unfortunately to no avail.

\- But how come reflector didn’t fall when the cord was cut? – Tristan questioned, Yusei immediately coming forth with an answer:

\- Not the whole cord needed to be cut, a few wires were just enough to do the job. I can only assume our culprit additionally implied some kind of force on the cord by a small object that was flying through the air at a high speed. And even if that object was small and not really heavy, a small contact with a cut part of the cord applied enough force to start the snapping process of uncut wires.

\- How the hell do you know all that? – Joey questioned with his mouth agape, the youngest of the group seeming rather pleased with himself despite not showing it on his face.

\- He’s into mechanics, of course, he knows! He’s the most trusted out of five of us! – Jaden boasted while his signature grin was plastered over his face, Yusei moving away to the other side of the room just so the older couldn’t strap a hand over his shoulder.

\- Those are just my assumptions after looking at the wire and even though I may be wrong about how the reflector had fallen, it’s definitely true that someone has tampered with the cord it was hung onto.

\- But why would someone do that? – Yugi finally spoke in a small voice, Atem giving him a concerned look from the corner of his eye. – This isn’t even a competition, we’re just here performing in order to entertain people.

\- Who knows, people’s jealousy is a scary thing. – Jesse noted, everyone agreeing to the statement by nodding their heads. Yugi, however, didn’t exactly seem overly convinced with that reason as he spoke again:

\- I just hope Kaiba’s band will be alright, they’ll be performing tomorrow and they’re much bigger shots than us- 

\- Hol’ on for a moment, pal! – Joey suddenly exploded and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders, Tea slapping the blonde on the head because of his rude behavior. – Kaiba’s here?!

\- Y-yeah, his band was also invited to participate in the Fiesta-

\- Guys, we have our culprit! – Joey proclaimed, making everyone go silent for a moment only to let out yells of protest and confusion.

\- Why would Kaiba do that? He’s not exactly fond of such cheap tricks to win against someone. – Atem immediately went to his rival’s defense. – And as Yugi said, it’s no competition. He has no reason to-

\- Oh, come on, Atem! Ya really think Kabia’s that proud of a man that he wouldn’t try something like dis? – blonde insisted, his own brown eyes shining with pride and confidence. – He’s obviously scared of ya’ll and wants to move ya out of the way! He probably sent some of his gorillas to do the dirty work for him!

\- I don’t really think that’s possible, Joey. – Yugi also disagreed. – I haven’t seen anyone related to Kaiba around the festival ever since we came here, I’m pretty sure he’s drilling his band before their performance-

\- I’m tellin’ ya, it’s him! He can’t stand ya! – Joey kept insisting, everyone already giving up on fighting him at that moment. – When I see his sorry ass, he’ll regret everything he’d done…

_Looks to it’s the other way around,_ Atem snorted at his own thoughts when his attention got grabbed by Tea’s words:

\- I don’t really believe he did it either but… you never know. Maybe his insecurity was eating him up and he needed to secure his success on this fiesta.

Both Atem and Yugi frowned at her speech, Joey rather delighted that at least someone was on his side. The two boys exchanged looks for the first time in whole two weeks and both of them agreed on one thing: something was definitely fishy in this whole situation…

\- Should we call off the performance? We still have time to do it and organizers showed their willingness to help us out. – Jesse reminded, Mahad and Mana ready to agree with him but Atem was faster as he rose his hand:

\- No need for that, we’ll perform.

\- Atemu?! – his bodyguards, Yugi and Tea exclaimed at the same time, a cheeky smirk appearing on Egyptian’s face.

\- Well, if someone wishes to sabotage me we have to lure them out, right? Let’s give them exactly what they want…

***

\- Are you sure you’ll be okay? – Yugi asked as the cold seawater tickled his feet, his toes buried deep in the wet sand.

Next to him, Atem chuckled and paid the younger just a glance, the sun slowly descending over the horizon and towards the sea, the waves glittering with blinding yellow and gentle orange color.

There were still people around them on that beach, mostly the ones who wanted to take the last opportunity for a swim but that didn’t really matter to neither of the boys. It was their first time being alone in two whole weeks and both of them just wanted to enjoy the breath-taking sunset they were currently witnessing.

\- It’s not the first time I almost broke something, I’ll be just fine. – Egyptian scratched his shoulder, the skin under the bandage feeling rather itchy and hot. – Plus, I need some good vibes from the crowd, my self-esteem isn’t really high at the moment.

\- There are still two hours until our performance, it’s not too late-

\- Yugi, I promise I’ll be fine… - Atem said in a quieter tone as his red eyes locked with the ones of his look-alike, the older slowly inching closer and taking the other’s hand in his. – I just have to sing and I know you guys will do an amazing job. Plus, if I wrap my hand in all black cloth, it’ll really help my image.

The younger chuckled at that statement, happy to see that his friend didn’t lose his confidence despite him claiming not to be at the best place at the moment.

But as the silence yet again started lingering in the air, only the sound of waves vibrating in the air, Yugi took a deep breath before taking the first step in their conciliation. There was no need to keep being stubborn anymore, not when things have turned out the way they did…

\- Hey, Atemu…

\- Yeah?

\- I… uh… - the younger fiddled his toes in the sand, the sea splashing his lower legs and knees as he squeezed Atem’s hand, the older turning to look at the other with interest and concern. – I’m… sorry for being so harsh back then… It wasn’t my place to call you out on anything, especially in front of the guys… I know you don’t like discussing personal matters when other people are around…

Atem was left baffled for a brief moment only to pinch the bridge of his nose and chuckle sourly.

\- Why are you apologizing, sweetness? – he said with his deep voice, Yugi’s heart fluttering for a moment as that beautiful sound reached his ears. – I honestly needed that kind of telling-off for a while and who would be a better person to give it to me than you?

\- I know but still… you just seemed so defeated at that moment… I hated seeing you like that… so I thought I’ve really hurt you with the words I’ve said.

\- Do you say you dislike me when I appear vulnerable? – Atem teased, the younger’s face flaring up in anger as he looked deep into other’s eyes.

\- Don’t say such stupid things! Of course, that’s not the case! – Yugi whisper-yelled, the older being left so dumbfounded he could only listen to what his friend had to say. – I know I can sometimes be overly tactless and forget our environment when I scold you, but I really mean it! I didn’t want to be the cause of your foul mood or even the anger or sadness you were feeling because that realization would cause me to feel the same way! I guess… I was just frustrated with the fact that you don’t trust me when I told you that you can rely on me at any moment, no matter how much you’re ashamed of yourself…

Atem chuckled once the younger had finished his speech and pulled him even closer, Yugi almost tripping over his own legs and hitting into older’s left shoulder. Egyptian was quick to help him back up, their eyes locking once again:

\- The only thing you cause me is ab immerse happiness and security. I am the main problem here. – Atem chuckled again, nervously this time around. – Even though I know that you’ll help me no matter what I ask of you and no matter how vulnerable I appear before you, I was just too egotistic and prideful to admit that I wanted to show you my weaknesses. It’s not because I don’t consider you the best friend I could have but because I only wanted to look cool in front of you… and yes, I admit, I’m really jealous of everyone who takes your time and takes you away from me. I guess… all of my frustration had just built up and I just wanted to vent somehow so I used you as a punching bag. After that, I definitely deserved to break my wrist…

Yugi frowned deeply as he smacked the older on the forehead, his scolding tone sounding both terrifying and adorable:

\- Don’ EVER say that again! You can’t wish harm upon yourself because of such a stupid reason! If anything, I’ll keep smacking you until that idea leaves your head!

The Egyptian proceeded to laugh hysterically at that proclamation, Yugi suddenly feeling embarrassed since he didn’t want to display that much of annoyance.

\- I deserve all of it, sweetness! I’d take anything from you! – Atem said through the laughter. – I’m really sorry for being such an idiot and a jerk… but please forgive me for my behavior…

\- I’ve forgiven you a long time ago. – the younger said as he pulled Atem close, the older being the one to almost stumbling on his feet.

Still, he didn’t expect what was coming next.

With the lightest touch, Yugi lied his lips on the other’s cheek, that very gesture sending Egyptian over the Moon, his heart beating so fast Atem was convinced it’ll break his ribcage. The peck didn’t last long but it was also long enough to leave a lasting impact on older’s heart…

\- We should go back… we need to prepare for the show. – the younger said as he once again pulled Atem by the hand, a light blush enveloping his whole face and making Egyptian smile with pure joy.

\- Oh, sweetness, I have a question…

\- Yes?

\- Do you remember that ballad I’ve written over a year ago?

\- Yeah, what about it? – Yugi frowned, the two of them already being halfway across the beach at that point.

\- Do you think you can still play it?

***

\- Thank you all so much, you were an amazing crowd! – Atem said into the microphone as the audience cheered and clapped, their performance of the night almost coming to an end.

The whole hour was rather fun for the Egyptian despite his disabler wrist and a rather big level of exhaustion but as soon as his boys started playing, the atmosphere carried him in the right direction and he managed to enchant the audience despite being seated on a high chair most of the time.

Crowd, however, didn’t seem to mind his poor state and was showering him with love whenever they found a chance.

– Well, looks like our time together is over. Do you still want to hear another song?!

A collective _YEEES_ echoed the performance area and Atem was particularly pleased to see Yugi’s friends, Crow and girls of _Dragons &Roses _cheering for them from the front rows.

\- Fine, you thirsty fiends, you’ll get another song. However, this one will be more on the chill side, mostly because we need to prepare you for the slower pace that will mark the rest of this evening. This is our _Deep Red_ _Ballade_.

Almost immediately Jaden and Jesse started off with a slow melody, Yusei carefully entering the slow but intense rhythm to the whole song. The audience was wowed almost immediately as they moved with the melody, their hands high up in the air. Atem smiled proudly, still not believing his members remembered this practically ancient song.

Still, no disbelief making him forget the lyrics he had written so carefully as he picked up the mic and let out his velvety vocal:

_I wanted to recover_

_That heat that I forgot_

_No one knows how many footprints_

_We have collected since our departure until we got here_

The first verse ended softly as the crowd continued to wave their hands towards the stage, a relaxed yet heartfelt atmosphere slowly consuming everyone who listened. Atem took a deeper breath as he entered the pre-chorus, his eyes locking with Yugi’s for only a moment:

_Ah... a structured soldier_

_That can't see normal limits_

_Someday my scars will be a proof_

_That will remain in the memory of this world_

With a stronger vocal this time and all instruments following right behind, Atem brought everyone into the chorus, it’s harder beat but chill melody causing him to smile widely:

_Once again, in a colorless day_

_A red color is born and scatters on my face_

_Even now my heart burns with passion_

_I won't hesitate, I will open my eyes_

Jaden took the lead for a moment, Yusei not wavering in his performance as they continued to showcase their skill in this ballad, Egyptian enjoying every single cord his boys produced, the lightness but also intensity of every note slowly carrying him into the second verse:

_Today again, just with this worn map_

_And my feelings I'm walking at the fast pace_

_What should I do? I know the answer_

_Was in my chest_

Atem poured his every emotion into the lyrics he was singing, remembering the time when he had written the melody: neither him nor his band members knew any fear, were hopeful for the future and so full of life it almost caused him to break into tears on stage. Still, he wanted to preserve those feelings within his heart and with the help of this song but also wanted to showcase their long journey together through the lyrics that he had written just a week ago, the ones that conveyed he was still hopeful about the future. With those thoughts, the pre-chorus and chorus hitting much harder than the last time:

_Ah... if I put everything into words_

_It won't be useless, right?_

_Someday my scars will prove_

_That I can become stronger, the most powerful one_

_Those footprints will never disappear even if I leave_

_They'll burn and the scatter through the world_

_Someday this rain will stop. That day_

_I will throw away my doubts and look into the future_

Jesse and Jaden took the lead once again as they showed their teamwork and skill in a slow melody, Yusei and Yugi constantly challenging them with different tones and beats, their little battle of skills creating a beautiful melody, even better than the one Atem had initially written. The leader glanced at each boy, pride very visible in his red eyes. And finally, it was time to finish the song, the hook and the last chorus waiting to be delivered:

_Ah... Even if there are unpleasant feelings, risks and sadness, someday_

_Everything will be better if I start laughing, right?_

_Someday my scars will be a proof_

_That will remain in the memory of this world_

_Once again, in a colorless day_

_A red color is born and scatters on my face_

_Even now my heart burns with passion_

_I won't hesitate, I will open my eyes_

As guitars played their last tones, the audience suddenly awoke again, their delirium being so intense it had almost swept Atem off his feet. With a prideful smile, Egyptian spoke into the mic with a firmer voice, a wish to convey his gratitude stronger than anything:

\- Thank you, Okinawa! It was a pleasure to entertain and bewitch you! Hope you’ve had a good time!

After that, each member bowed to the crowd before leaving the stage in good spirit, the audience not ceasing the applause for almost five minutes, a few screams still being audible through that noise.

\- That was freaking awesome! – Jaden yelled as he immediately jumped on Jesse’s back, the turquoise-haired boy carrying him over the backstage and towards the dressing rooms.

\- It really was hard to keep track and rhythm but I’m pretty satisfied. – Yusei noted as he proceeded after the two lovebirds, Yugi and Atem being left behind as the staff handed them dry towels to wipe off the sweat.

\- How are you feeling? Do we need to call Mahad and Mana to come and pick you up? – the younger questioned, Atem slumping on the nearest chair with an exhausted sigh.

\- That is actually a good idea, I’m beaten.

Yugi chuckled as he stood next to his friend and took out his phone, Atem only being able to admire that adorable creature next to him.

Still, that freaky accident wasn’t giving his mind any time to rest. The Egyptian had played thousands of possible scenarios that could’ve possibly led to that almost fatal accident but everything returned back to one simple fact: someone definitely tried to harm Yugi on purpose.

Atem’s jaw clenched as that thought popped up in his head, Egyptian not even caring what he’ll have to do in order to protect his love. Even though his father’s enemies could’ve been the culprits, there were also many other possibilities to consider.

But Atem will find whoever tried to harm his friend and when he does, he won’t be held responsible for his own behavior…

* * *

**END OF ARC V - SUMMER DAYS AND NIGHTS**

* * *

**[ShinganCrimsonZ - Kurenai no Ballade](https://youtu.be/-6NmN1JSrhc) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be on Friday, August 21st! See you then!
> 
> Hope you all are having a wonderful day and please stay safe!
> 
> Bye-Bye!


	29. Monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late again but I promise to give more content soon! Also, just to give you a heads up: it'll still pass a lot of time before Yami and Yugi get together, not because I don't want them to but because there is too much drama between them atm so they need to take care of that first. Plus, there are ten other couples to worry about and real sh*tshow hasn't even started yet ;)
> 
> But today I'll grant you one wish: you'll finally know what happened to Blair.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After almost two months of vacation, it was time for high schoolers to return to their standard student routines. The weather was still hot and students were still required to wear their summer uniforms but at least the season of monsoons was about to start in less than a month so it won’t be such a hassle to attend school anymore.

Alexis looked out of the window, her mind in complete disarray even though outside the school everything seemed peaceful. The first two periods were rather painless even though her class had P.E. first thing on Monday morning and Professor Goodwin was in especially good spirits during a music lesson. Not even history bothered the girl as much even though she found it a tad boring at times…

The girl flinched once her phone started vibrating in her bag and she quickly fetched it out, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she saw it was a message from Aki.

_Lunch today :P?_

Blonde chuckled as she typed back the answer and then laying the phone next to her history book on the table. At least that psycho didn’t find out her new phone number…

It’s been less than a week since she and her girls have returned from Okinawa and immediately, and Alexis meant immediately as she walked through the door of her and her brother’s apartment, that creeper called again. He didn’t say much, just wished her “welcome home” and said how “he’s happy now that he gets to look at her every day again”. At that point the blonde didn’t even have the strength to react to any of his sleazy comments and had just shut herself inside her apartment, not wanting to go anywhere outside, not even to see Zane.

Zane…

The girl’s heart suddenly started pounding painfully in her chest as she leaned her forehead on the table before her, a sudden heavy feeling engulfing her whole chest and gut.

Even before she had gotten the first call from her stalker, she and Zane didn’t manage to spend much time together even though they were on holidays. Zane was in school practicing morning and evening and even though the girl knew it was probably professor Goodwin’s wish to drain every single ounce of strength from him, she still felt lonely and rather betrayed.

And the day after her stalker had called her first she tried to contact Zane in hopes he’ll give her some comfort in the whole situation, but he wasn’t picking up his phone at all for the next two days only to suddenly appear at her door and say that he had to travel to Hong Kong urgently and was out of service.

And even though Alexis was really glad to see him that day, she didn’t have any strength or wish to tell him what was really going on… and that happened time and time again over the course of two weeks.

She’d get spooked by something the stalker would say, would call or look for Zane to comfort her and he wouldn’t answer his phone or would see messages too late and when he’d finally arrive or call her, she’d just brush all of that aside and start chatting with him about other random things.

The whole situation frustrated her, partially because he was never available when she needed him but she was mostly annoyed by herself.

The reason she wouldn’t tell him what was really going on was beyond her and she just wished for everything to go back to normal. She was probably under influence of stress due to that creeper which ultimately affected the way she saw Zane and that too frustrated her.

But ultimately, Alexis didn’t want for Zane to worry about her or do something that would affect his future music career.

 _Let all of this be over, oh please, I don’t want to feel like this…_ , the girl said to no one in particular as she straightened up on her chair and pulled her hair back, a wish for her mind to be free of these thoughts slowly growing stronger…

\- Oh, Trusdale is back! – one of the boys suddenly yelled and Alexis immediately turned towards the door, Zane’s tall figure filling the frame as he greeted his classmates with a reserved smile.

But as soon as his eyes lied on Alexis, his facial features became gentler as his smile widened slightly, his legs carrying him towards the table next to the girl’s.

\- Lexi, I missed you. – he whispered as he discretely leaned forward and kissed the girl’s scalp.

\- Missed you too. How long has it been since-

\- More than a week, ever since you left for Okinawa. – Zane said as he sat at his table, his side profile looking as good as ever. – Is everything okay? You seem pale.

\- Oh, yeah! Everything’s fine! Just fine, don’t worry!

Zane frowned slightly and stared at her for a moment longer before giving her another smile and proceeding to take out his own books.

 _You did it again, you idiot,_ Alexis cursed herself in her mind, a wish to slap herself across the face suddenly becoming rather alluring.

It was obvious Zane was noticing something was wrong with her but a little part of her still felt rather petty about him not picking up the phone or answering the messages when she was in distress.

She could just hope the situation won’t be getting any worse than it already was…

***

\- Thank you so much for your help, Miss Kisaragi! I wouldn’t be able to carry all of these things without you! – professor Banner bowed to one of his students as his desk started overflowing with papers, books, and various other mathematical equipment, Kisara bowing back to him with a smile before greeting him and exiting his office.

Even though it was the first day of school after the summer break Kisara felt incredibly refreshed, and mostly because he usual routine and dedication had returned to her. Aside from club activities, gigs and practices she had had with the girls during the break, the rest of it was pretty meek.

Well, there was one more thing that had made her break a bit more interesting…

The girl chuckled as she remembered seeing Kaiba in the audience of _Dragons &Roses _performance in Okinawa and she also managed to watch his band’s performance the next day. She was a little surprised to see that the main vocalist was her classmate, Serenity Wheeler, but she for sure had heavenly vocals and Kisara understood why Kaiba would pick her to be in his band. The girl seemed really confident in what she was doing and she had everyone captivated by her vocal alone.

However, after that brief encounter at Okinawa, Kisara didn’t really get to see the certain blue-eyed boy, mostly because he said their meetings are “not needed anymore”. The girl accepted it but at least wanted to know the reason why that is and once she didn’t get an answer, she just started assuming he was preparing for the beginning of school…

The girl frowned as her own assumption, not understanding why that fact was angering her so much. And in a way, she kind of felt used…

\- I must be imagining things. – she muttered to herself as she fixed the glasses on her nose, seeing she needed to be back in class as soon as possible, especially since the next period was music-

\- What things are you imagining, Kisaragi?

The girl jumped as she suddenly heard a familiar male voice, her figure turning on her heel only to look up and meet those blue eyes she was yearning to see for almost a whole week.

\- Oh, nothing special. I was just babbling to myself. – she chuckled nervously, immediately changing the topic so he wouldn’t think she was even weirder than she already seemed. – What brings you here, Kaiba-senpai?

\- Came to talk to Goodwin about terminating my participation at Nationals. Too much work for nothing.

\- You won’t participate? That’s too bad, I was looking forward to spending more time with you at practices.

The boy frowned slightly as his eyes showcased utter confusion, the tone of his voice not changing at all as he asked:

\- Why would you want that? We have nothing to do with each other.

Kisara frowned this time, his own blue eyes sharpening as she proceeded to look up at the brunette:

\- How’s that? You mean those times we played together here at school meant nothing? I thought we got to know each other a bit better-

\- Listen, Kisaragi. – Kaiba said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. – As I said, I only needed to you be my instrument playing partner while we were on holiday because I had extra work at the company and I wanted to relax a little. The holidays have passed and I have no need for you anymore. It was nice to be in your company but that’s all I needed.

The girl looked at him for a short period, her heart pounding in her chest despite her body being incredibly calm. She could feel the pressure in her head rising while her face became flushed and hot, her jaw clenching at the same time as her fists.

\- So I was just a tool to you? – she asked coldly, her blue eyes so sharp behind the round glasses her gaze made Kaiba tense up himself. – I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal to you, but when you start spending some time with another person and you talk much more than before and if you feel good with that person, an expected turn of the event would be forming of a friendship of some sort. Cutting people off like that is very insulting and douchebaggy.

\- I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want anything el-

\- THEN WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE YOU STARTED CARING ABOUT OUR TIME TOGETHER?! – the girl screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring that they were arguing in the middle of the hallway where teachers’ offices were stationed. She just didn’t care what happens from that point on, her gut was boiling with painful and intense anger, she needed to do something about it.

In a quick and unexpected move, Kisara grabbed the collar of Kaiba’s uniform and pulled him down, their faces only a few inches from each other. The boy stumbled and widened his eyes, not believing how strong that tiny girl actually was. All he could do is let her speak her soul out:

\- I knew even before that you’re a piece of shit but this is on a whole new level. Forget the fact that I shared my food with you, that was of my own free will, but to say that you didn’t care about the conversations we had and times we had spent together?! I call bullshit on every single word of it! We even made promises to watch each other’s performances and fulfilled those promises! I really thought we started to become closer but what you do? Cut me off without any explanation whatsoever.

Bluenette finally let go of the boy’s shirt, her face still flushed with anger as she fixed her glasses for the second time.

\- The bottom line is this: if you plan to use me as a tool, don’t start acting as you care about what I say or what I’m doing. Also, at least be a decent enough of a person to send a text, it literally takes a few seconds of your busy schedule. – she spat as she turned on her heel and flipped her hair. – Just as you wanted, we’re done, Mister President.

With those last words, Kisara walked away towards the stairs, her wrath still strong and boiling with every step she’d make. She didn’t even care about her reputation or whatever he thought of her after that very incident.

She only knew that the image of Seto Kaiba’s shocked and dumbfounded face will be something that will always make her laugh…

***

Later that day, Blair was finally free of school, and considering how much she detested it, her comeback behind the studying desk was rather painless. It was still hot outside but at least she was allowed to wear her summer uniform and her house was not so far from middle school she attended.

As she greeted her classmates and other colleagues who have worked on her on many projects, Blair sped up towards the exit from the schoolyard, happy that she still didn’t need to attend a cram school.

Still, considering she was a senior and she’ll soon start filling in applications for various high schools, she needed to prepare for some extra hard work, especially if she wanted to enroll in Domino High in April.

And no, it wasn’t because of Jaden… but because graduating from that school would give her enough credibility to try out to a more prestigious university in another town. It definitely wasn’t because of Jaden…

Blair stopped for a moment, her hands clenching onto the bag in her hand.

It’s already been two months since she’s seen Jaden and that guy… in front of that public toilet…

That scene would play out in her head over and over again, day by day, until she eventually became numb to it. Still, she wasn’t ready to face Jaden nor Jesse as her gut would churn whenever she’d think what else those two might be doing.

But she knew very well she was defeated by that guy… Jaden had obviously liked him in a romantic way and her battle was officially over.

Still, Blair wasn’t sure whether she’ll ever be able to forget Jaden or her feelings for him…

\- Miss Flannagan?

Blair jumped once she heard an oddly familiar male voice once she passed through the school gate, a very familiar mint-haired boy in glasses slowly walking her way.

\- Oh, you’re… you’re… you’re that guy who helped me that day! – the girl pointed her finger at the other, totally embarrassed for not knowing his name.

\- It’s Syrus Trusdale, I’m Jaden’s friend and classmate, remember?

\- Oh, right! – raven-head said as she bowed to her senior. – I’m sorry for my rudeness, Trusdale-senpai. What brings you’re here?

\- I’m on my way home from school, we don’t have any club activities for the week except for those who are participating in some sort of competition. – he noted as he now stood only a few inches from Blair. – What about you?

\- Same, I was just going home. Luckily, we don’t have club activities in middle school.

The two of them chuckled as they spontaneously started walking in the same direction, their topics shifting as they’d turn each corner. One moment they were talking about school, the other about the anime both of them watched the previous day on TV.

But even though Blair had a lot of fun talking to him, she still couldn’t overlook the fact that he was Jaden’s friend and she’d suddenly fall silent, waiting for Syrus to start another conversation.

\- Did something happen? You don’t seem in good spirits. You don’t have to tell me anything, of course! – the older said, his cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment upon realizing what he had just asked.

Blair, however, found his behavior adorable and didn’t mind him asking at all. And also, people say that telling your worries to a stranger can change your life and give you a new perspective so what did she have to lose?

\- No, it’s okay. – she chuckled before frowning again, now only able to look forward. – Remember when we first met back at Rookie Star in Osaka? Well, that day I had my heart broken… because I saw my crush making out with someone else. Like, I knew that was coming and maybe because I knew and felt the chemistry between them, I acted terribly towards that other person. And even though it’s already been two months… I really don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget my feelings for him…

For a brief moment there was just silence between them filled with sounds of a busy city only for Syrus to chuckle sadly and say:

\- It doesn’t seem like that now but you will get over it eventually. Trust me, I know what I’m saying.

\- Did this happen to you too?

\- More or less… - he said as he fixed the glasses on his nose. – I had a crush on my brother’s girlfriend since forever, even before they became an item. I knew she liked him but I still wanted her to notice me in a romantic way. And when she finally started dating my brother, I felt like I was going to die. I hated both of them for betraying me… but neither of them never stopped showing their affection for me, each in their own way… and I slowly realized I’ve been selfish and stupid. So now I’m just happy to see them every day and I’m glad to see them build their relationship. I didn’t understand it then but they’re a really great couple. I don’t say you’ll start thinking as I do, I just say that your feelings will definitely change as time goes by.

Blair was stunned for a moment, not believing how much this monologue of his moved her own heart. She was glad she wasn’t in the wrong for feeling that way but all of this… kinda gave her hope.

She was almost certain she still won’t be able to forget Jaden but if more time passes, maybe she will finally find a good closure.

 _Syrus was definitely the right person to tell my problems to,_ she thought as another idea popped up in her head, her heart suddenly feeling light as bird’s.

\- Hey, senpai?

\- Yes?

\- Want to go grab an ice cream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Next chapter will be posted on August 28th due to minor health issues I had to endure today, I hope you guys understand <3
> 
> See you then


	30. Penny Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late again, I was a bit lazy to finish the chapter yesterday and today we were without electricity due to the storm so I couldn't post sooner. I still hope you'll have interesting and emotional read!
> 
> Enjoy!

\- What’s up, man? You seem down a bit. – Tristan questioned as he proceeded to shove almost half of the yakisoba sandwich into his mouth, eliciting a disgusted face from Duke who stood right next to him. Joey just sighed at his friend’s question and continued to stare at the distance, half-drunk soda still resting in his hand.

\- Nothin’, it’ll pass.

\- Oh come on, we don’t like to see you like this. Not to sound cheesy or anything but we prefer you who acts like an idiot all the time. – Duke said with a grin before throwing his can of coke into the nearby bin, his comment earning him a death glare from blonde across from him.

\- Don’t listen to him, we really want to help if we can. – Tristan reassured after slapping the raven-head’s shoulder.

Joey continued to stare in the distance for a little while longer, the two boys almost getting all up in his face only for him to growl at the duo and start speaking:

\- I have no idea what’s up with Serenity…

\- What do you mean? You think she’s gotten a boyfriend?! – Duke asked, the tone of his voice showcasing slight distress.

\- No, nothin’ like that. But that part-time job she does… it’s really buggin’ me.

\- What part-time job? Is it something hard? – the brunette asked, already imagining all sorts of scenarios in his head.

\- I have no idea, that’s the problem. She won’t tell me what she’s doin’. And she’s doin’ it for more than eight months…

Tristan and Duke went silent for a moment, their faces getting closer to Joey once again, their eyes squinting as they judgingly observed their friend.

\- What kind of a big brother are you, huh? – raven-head asked in a sinister tone, Tristan adding his own remark in a similar tone:

\- She’s been doing that for so long and you never bothered to make sure she’s not working something dangerous? What if perverts pry on her?!

Joey went pale almost instantly, not even finding the strength to get mad at those two for being so dramatic.

\- I… I just wanted to give her some freedom… I didn’t want to bug her…

\- Well, you kinda need to bug her on stuff like that! Is she bringing a lot of cash home? – Duke questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest, his look sharp and judgmental.

\- Yeah, even more than ma and me combined.

\- That’s definitely fishy… I really hope our sweet Serenity isn’t doing something illegal or dirty to get that money. Oh, dear Serenity~ - Tristan said with a serious face and overly-dramatic voice, his hand flying and locking around Joey’s shoulders. – Alright, it’s settled! We’re going to follow her and find out what her job really is!

\- That’s a bit low, don’t ya think? – Joey grunted but Duke joined in that convincing by also strapping a hand over blonde’s shoulder.

\- Tristan’s got a point in this! We need to find out! It’s for your sake, man! We’ll come to your house today and follow her when she leaves!

Joey just shook his head in disbelief but eventually complied with their suggestion, really hoping that plan won’t show him something he didn’t want to see…

***

\- I’ll be going now, Joey! Have fun! – Serenity chirped as she greeted the three boys gathered in the living room of their little apartment, Duke and Tristan not being able to contain their smiles as the girl looked at them cutely.

\- You too, sis! Make sure not to exhaust yourself. – the blonde said with a tender smile, Serenity closing the door lightly after giving everyone one final wave.

For a moment the boys weren’t moving or even breathing as they listened to the girl’s steps approaching the old elevator in the hallway, the silent ringing marking its arrival on their floor acting as a cue to fly towards the nearest window.

\- Do you know how she travels to work? – Duke questioned as he looked down at the front exit of the building, Tristan literally laying over his back in order to see through the thick leaves of the tree that was located right near the entrance.

\- By a bus I guess. It’s the only public transportation service available in this neighborhood. – Joey noted, still not really crazy about the plan his two friends have set up in order to reveal Serenity’s job. – Guys, do we really have to do all of this? I feel really guilty…

\- You’ll thank us once we reveal everything. I’m telling you, my guy, this is way too fishy-

\- Oh, there she is! – Duke cut off Tristan’s speech, all three boys tensing up all of a sudden. – She headed to the right, is that where the station is?

\- Yep, just a bit up that street-

\- Then let’s go! We don’t want to lose sight of her! – Duke pulled both of the boys towards the door, all three of them agreeing that taking the stairs was a much faster option.

Once they were eventually out on the street, Tristan was able to catch a glance of Serenity’s light brown hair up the street right before she had stepped around the corner, the two boys pulling Joey by the hands as they rushed to catch up with her.

\- Slow down a little, the station’s really just aroun’ the corner! She’ll see us if we just randomly run there! – blonde warned, his breath becoming shallower as he continued to climb up the street at a fast pace, Tristan and Duke seeming completely fine as they chased their target. 

Once they finally reached their destination, the trio was able to see Serenity standing right next to the time table with several other people, earplugs in her ears as her head rocked gently in the rhythm of the music she was listening. The bus arrived only a moment later and she entered through the front door, checking her ticket, the boys seeing this as a perfect opportunity to sneak into the back of the vehicle while the doors were still open.

Once they managed to board the bus undetected, the three of them sat at the very back, their eyes not moving from Serenity for even a second.

\- This is a bus that leads directly to the downtown, she can literally be workin’ in any establishment there. – Joey whispered as he observed his sister’s cheerful demeanor, his two friends giving him a slightly judgmental look.

\- Yeah but you know what else is in the downtown? A maid cafe! – Tristan whisper-yelled, earning another death glare from the blonde. – I really don’t want to believe our dear Serenity would be working there, do you know how many perverts come to such places?!

\- I don’t give a damn, Tristan. I don’t wanna hear it…

\- Well, maybe it’s not a maid café but something even worse… - Duke whispered. – It’s also past 6 PM, what job starts at that time?!

\- An evening shift in a convenience store? – Joey proceeded with his rationality, Tristan immediately cutting him off:

\- Those shifts usually start at 4! Trust me, I know! Even cafes have better time tables than that!

\- Oh, she’s standing up… - Duke warned, Joey suddenly becoming aware they’ve reached the downtown area.

The trio huddled into the corner as they observed Serenity reach the second door and ringing a bell for the exit, three other people standing in line behind her. She was still blissfully unaware of her brother’s presence as she got off the vehicle, the boys following her suit.

That’s when all three of them noticed a very familiar face greeting the brunette as she jumped on the pavement, his white hair floating on the breeze despite him having a black baseball hat on the top of his head.

\- Bakura?! – the trio whisper-yelled at the same time, hoping Serenity didn’t hear them as they hid in a small alley.

\- What the hell is he doing here?! Does he know where she works?! – Tristan questioned as he peeper around the corner, Serenity, and Bakura heading deeper into the crowd of people as they cheerfully chatted.

\- I knew Bakura was a bastard, but not to tell us about this… - Duke said while biting the nail on his thumb, Joey himself not being sure how to feel about that whole turn of events.

\- Let’s go, we’ll lose them… - the blonde eventually said in a serious tone, the other two knowing they probably shouldn’t tease him at that moment.

The trio perfectly blended with a crowd of people walking around the shopping district, Bakura’s long white hair being a perfect lead to follow. They soon reached the main square with the clock in the middle and turned to the right, towards the business district.

And suddenly, Joey became aware of the tall and ominous tower of a very well know company in the whole city of Domino, it’s glassy dome towering over the whole business district.

And his sister… headed straight towards that building.

\- Where is she going? There are no cafes around here… or any fishy establishments… - Duke commented as they continued to walk through the business district, Joey not being in the mood to even talk to his two friends.

It was finally time to see what this was all about…

***

\- What’s the matter, boss? You seem really down recently… - Serenity questioned as she took the mic from the nearby table, the other boys busy with tuning their instruments while Bakura was away to get drinks from everyone on her request.

\- None of your business. – Kaiba responded harshly while putting down his guitar, keyboard ready to be played at any moment. – Better start warming up those vocal cords instead of worrying about whether I smiled today or not, we’ll be doing a lot of singing today.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders at his response, taking her spot in the middle of the studio. Kaiba proceeded to just bypass her with a disinterested and rather tense expression, his legs carrying him towards the working table where all the songs he had written were stacked on top of each other in a rather messy pile of papers.

\- Better leave him, girl. – Aster advised, the boy also busy with tuning his guitar.

– He’s been like that ever since the school started. Who knows what had happened. – Jack muttered under his voice as he threw one drum stick in the air before catching it, doing the same thing with the other only a moment later. – Maybe his grades aren’t as good as they used to be. You know he has to be perfect.

\- Or maybe he has love issues… - Chazz noted with a sneaky giggle when suddenly a loud thud echoed the studio, all four band members flinching at the loud sound.

\- I can still hear you, idiots. – Kaiba said in a malevolent tone as he gave an intense glare to each of his musicians, keeping his eyes on Chazz a little longer than he was supposed to. – Because you can’t keep your mouth shut, better prepare to shed some blood, sweat, and tears today. I’m really not in the mood. Now get to the positions, dweeblets!

\- Yes, boss! – everyone said in unison as they straightened up and grabbed their instruments, Serenity clearing her throat. Kaiba then proceeded to pick three sheets of paper from the stack and sat at his keyboard, his cold blue eyes looking directly at Serenity.

\- We’ll do a fast round of warming up, I really hope you did your job before coming here.

\- I did. Let’s go-

\- _Stop right there, who let you in?!_ – a sudden commotion caused the whole band to turn their heads towards the closed door of the studio, Kaiba immediately raising his hand to his mouth.

\- Roland, what’s going on?

\- _Three teenagers have suddenly barged into the building and demanded to see Ms. Wheeler. The guards at the entrance tried to stop them but they knocked them down pronto._

\- Why do I even pay you when you can’t even hold back a bunch of teenagers?! – brunette yelled into his watch, veins on his neck sticking out as he sighed. – Bring them up here and bring more security. I think I know who that intruder might be…

Serenity was mute the whole time as she listened to what was going on, at first wondering who in the world could have come to her place of work unannounced.

But then the realization hit her like a tower of bricks and chills of terror rushed through her body as her heart dropped in her heel, her skin paling instantly.

\- It can’t be… - she mouthed as the commotion in front of the door became even louder, indicating the arrival of the young intruders.

The other three boys stood up or moved away from their posts, Chazz and Aster rolling up their sleeves while Jack cracked his knuckles. Serenity didn’t want to hide from their guests but as the lock started to turn, her fight-or-flight reflexes suddenly activated and it took her a lot of strength to keep herself in line with the band members who were ready to face the potential threat head-on…

\- Whare’s mah sister?! – Joey suddenly kicked the door open, his face distorted from seething rage he was feeling, his whole aura taking everyone by surprise. – Serenity! Com’ere right now!

\- I want you to calm down first, Joey-

\- I DON’WANNA BE CALM! GET OVER’ERE! – the blonde yelled, his accent more prominent than usual. Serenity closed her eyes at the piercing sound of her brother’s voice, Aster and Jack instinctively stepping in front of her.

\- Explain yourself, Wheeler. What the hell are you doing here? – Kaiba asked in his usual disinterested tone, Joey immediately turning his attention towards him only to charge at him with full speed a moment later, grabbing the taller man by the collar of his black turtleneck.

\- Why tha fuck is Serenity wit’ya!? What did’ya blackmail her with?! – blonde yelled in Kaiba’s face, the other remaining calm and stoic like an impenetrable fortress.

Brunette then proceeded to grab Joey’s wrist and squeezed it, the blonde hissing in pain as Kaiba pushed him away and threw him on the floor.

\- First thing’s first… - Kaiba said in a determined tone while crossing the arms over his chest. – You come to my territory and act this way? That won’t be tolerated, I can have you arrested in a blink of an eye, I just need to do one phone call. And secondly, your sister is here because she wanted to be here. She agreed to be a singer for my band and you can bet I’m paying her a lot of money, even less than she deserves because she didn’t want her salary to look suspicious to you.

Joey was still fuming as he stood up from the floor, his eyes flying from Kaiba to Serenity and back, every pore in his body emitting pure rage.

\- Why would ya even want to sing for him, sis? – he eventually said, not even wanting to lock eyes with the girl. – Ya know my relationship with him… and I have friends who also have a band… maybe I could’ve made something work… but dammit Serenity, why him?

The girl made a few steps forward and despite her body trembling more and more as she approached her brother, she was determined to tell him the truth.

\- That’s exactly why I haven’t told you about this… I was planning on telling you myself so it would be less shocking to you but you had to go and follow me. That only shows how much you actually trust me.

\- What’re ya talkin’ about?! Now I’ll end up being a villain here-

\- Oh, come on, Joey, we both know you’d never accept this work even if I told you in a calming manner. – the girl stated as her eyes started to fill up with tears. – I have no idea why you hate Kaiba so much… but ever since I agreed to sing for him and his band, I’ve had nothing but fun. They’re treating me well, are always willing to help me and are allowing me to live my dream of becoming a singer. I know you wanted to help me but understand that I didn’t want to achieve something just because you managed to make a deal with someone… I want my own achievement! Something that’s the only mine!

\- Ya could’ve still chosen dozens of other companies, I know how good ya are, anyone would take you, why him?!

\- Because he approached me first, that’s why! What’s the problem if it’s Kaiba’s band!?

Joey went silent for a moment, not wanting to look at anyone and especially not Kaiba who was just staring down at him like dirt on the side of the road. He eventually stood up and approached his little sister, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with all his strength.

\- We’re going home…

\- No! I’m staying here! Let go of me!

\- Oi, oi, pal, drop it! – Jack jumped immediately as the other blonde started pulling the girl away, Aster and Chazz following as they tried to tear the siblings apart, Serenity pulling with all of her might.

\- I said let’s go home! LISTEN TO ME, SERENITY!

\- I DON’T WANT TO! YOU’RE SCARING ME! – she said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, Joey’s hearts dropping in his stomach as he saw her sorrowful expression. – Right now you’re looking exactly… like our dad…

As those words crossed her lips Serenity immediately regretted saying them. She could pinpoint the exact moment when her brother’s heart broke in half, his grip loosening around her wrist as he just blankly stared at her.

\- Throw him out, Roland. I won’t tolerate this behavior any longer. – Kaiba commanded as the boys helped Serenity to the sofa, the girl’s sobbing only intensifying as she observed her brother not putting up any resistance while the bodyguards took him away.

\- I’m really sorry… I’m so sorry everyone… - she wept as she tried to stop the tears, Aster and Jack sitting by her side while Chazz looked around for tissues. – Please don’t report him, boss…

Kaiba just gave her a side glance and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his tone as cold as always:

\- I won’t if that’s what you want. But you better sort these things out, I don’t want any more incidents like this.

Serenity nodded as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, her body still shaking uncontrollably as the events of that afternoon kept repeating in front of her eyes…

***

Bakura had just exited the elevator when he noticed Roland and a few other bodyguards literally carrying Joey, Duke, and Tristan towards the stairs.

\- The hell are you, idiots, doing here? – the white-head questioned, Joey tearing himself away from the bodyguard that had a hold of him and charged towards his classmate.

\- Ya jerk, why’re ya here!? – blonde swung his fist towards Bakura’s face but the other saw the whole thing coming a long time ago and dodged it, crouching down and knocking Joey off his feet with a single swing of his own leg, Tristan and Duke coming to his aid immediately.

\- I could as you the same question. You followed her, right? – Bakura retorted in a sinister tone, the bag of drinks hanging from his hand completely undisturbed.

\- Why didn’t you tell us anything?! Aren’t we your friends?! – Tristan questioned as he helped Joey up on his feet.

\- You are but I have a promise to keep. – white-head winked with a malicious grin, his brown eyes locking with Joey’s. – And she kept it all hidden from you nicely but no, you had to go and ruin everything. Just because you want to control her every move like a maniac.

\- The hell do ya know, huh?! That jerk is nothin’ but trouble! Hell, he even sabotaged Yugi’s gig and almost threw a reflector on him in Okinawa! – blonde exclaimed, Bakura letting out an amused chuckle.

\- Who? Kaiba? Do you hear yourself, cretin? I know he’s a bastard but he’d never do that, especially because that’d upset Serenity. Yugi is her friend too, remember? He can’t risk having his singer in distress.

\- What the hell do you know?! Since when are you on good terms with Kaiba and Serenity, huh?! – Duke questioned, white-head giving him a disinterested glance.

\- Jealous much? I’m here because Serenity wants me to be here and because she feels comfortable. – Bakura said proudly before becoming serious again and looking back at Joey who was still fuming. – And you better think about what you’ve done today. She had a whole plan on how to tell you what was going on and you ruined all of that because you can’t stand Kaiba and the fact that he had stolen Serenity’s attention from you. You’re just a petty little man who’s driven by his own views of reality and refuses to see the bigger picture. Was like that with Mai Valentine and is so now.

Joey averted his eyes at the mention of Mai’s name, all strength suddenly leaving his body.

\- Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’m sure she’s really upset, she must drink something sugary. Adios. – white-head turned on his heel and walked towards the studio, leaving the trio baffled while the bodyguards just observed the whole exchange before nudging them to enter the elevator.

\- Don’t listen to that jerk, man. He has no idea what he’s talking about… - Tristan said as he stood next to the blonde.

Duke also proceeded to say something but Joey didn’t even hear him as the terrified face of his sister appeared again and again before his eyes. He didn’t know how he was feeling, his head was a total mess. So many things have happened that day and he honestly wished for all of that to be just a bad dream he’ll wake up from.

_Right now you look just our like dad…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be on September 4th 2020! Until then I hope you all will have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	31. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am late quite a lot I know but believe me, this chapter is hella long and probably has the longest sex scene I've ever written. Also, this is my first time writing a switch boyxboy couple so I have no idea how it went.
> 
> Once again !!!SMUT WARNING!!!
> 
> IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP EVERYTHING UNDER THE SECOND SET OF ***
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Serenity flinched as the bell rang, marking the end of the third period. Everyone around her immediately jumped off their seats despite principal Sheppard still being in the classroom, ready to start their half-hour lunch break.

Serenity, however, didn’t feel hungry at all.

As she slowly put away her Japanese book and prepared materials and homework for the next period, the girl sank into her seat and looked outside, clouds blocking the sun and making every possible color seem bland monotone. Even colorful leaves on top of cherry trees didn’t seem like anything more but a meek shade of brown in Serenity’s eyes…

Her stomach growled, brunette aware she needed to eat something while she could but at the same time, she felt incredible nausea which made her body tremble and her gut churn.

It’s already been ten days since that incident in KaibaEnt. and ever since then she and Joey didn’t even exchange a word.

When Serenity came back that night, Joey was nowhere to be seen and she didn’t find him in the morning either. Only after school did she realize he was out with his friends and had to skip school for the whole day because he had gotten blind drunk on the night of their fight. But despite his horrible headache and inability to function properly for a whole afternoon, blonde refused all of Serenity’s tries to cook him something or give him something to ease his nausea.

He didn’t even want to look at her…

And he would always make sure to be in a separate room while she resided in a certain part of the apartment or would go out until she was in there.

Serenity knew her brother could hold long grudges but the fact he didn’t even want to acknowledge her existence was hurting her more than anything. But she couldn’t really blame him for such behavior, what she’d said to him in a fit of desperation was the worst thing ever.

_Right now, you look just like our dad…_

Serenity rubbed her face, tears suddenly appearing at the edges of her eyes. The girl threw her head backward, hoping to prevent salty drops from rolling down her cheeks but as the image of her brother’s heart-broken expression appeared before her eyes, that very task became rather difficult.

Even in her fit of anger and annoyance, she was never supposed to pull that card or let those words cross her lips. Serenity knew full well how much Joey hated their dad for everything he had done in the past and making the comparison between them was more than disgusting in any context, especially considering Serenity loved her brother dearly despite his at times short temper and a lot of petty little things he’d get mad about like a child.

Despite his childish behavior, he was always the one to support her and acknowledge her efforts, she just needed to talk the whole situation out with him. But those words just had to cross her lips…

\- Serenity? Are you okay? – a familiar female voice made brunette straighten up, the girl hoping her eyes didn’t look puffy or red.

\- Y-yes, I’m fine. – she stuttered, a beautiful burgundy-haired girl standing next to her in the aisle between desks, the classroom almost completely empty. – Did you need something, Ms. Izinski?

\- Actually, I wanted to ask you whether you’d like to have lunch with me and my girls from the band? The weather is nice and you look like you’ could use some fresh air. – Akiza said with a tender smile, a small black lunch box tucked between her hip and hand.

\- I really don’t want to be bother-

\- You’re not a bother, don’t be silly! – burgundy-head responded as she took the younger’s hand, pulling her up. – We didn’t get to talk much ever since Sakura Festival back in April and all of us wanted to get to know you better, especially me and Kisara. We’ll be classmates for the next two years after all.

Serenity hesitated for a little more but then eventually nodded and followed Akiza out from the classroom and towards the back exit of the school, the path enclosed by cherry trees providing nice shadow where the light and a refreshing breeze blew some clarity in brunette’s mind. The two girls proceeded to walk a few feet more only to reach a short open hallway where vending machines and a few benches were stationed, three other members of _Dragons &Roses _already sitting there and eating.

\- Oh, we have a company! – Mai exclaimed enthusiastically as she put down her melon bread, her lavish blonde hair floating behind her as she stood up to greet Serenity with a bear hug. – I haven’t seen you properly ever since we performed at Sakura Festival. You look so damn thin, are you eating enough?

\- I’m fine, Valentine-senpai. – Serenity chuckled, the scent of blonde’s perfume making her a tad calmer than before.

\- Drop the _senpai_ part, please. Call me Mai, please. You don’t need to be so formal with me or them. – the older gestured at her band members, all three girls nodding in affirmation.

\- Come, sit here. Do you have lunch? – Kisara questioned as she moved slightly to the side, the youngest sitting down hesitantly as she noticed how colorful bluenette’s lunch box was.

\- I… didn’t really get to buy anything today, I forgot-

\- You can’t function in this penitentiary without food, are you nuts!? – Mai exclaimed, Alexis already handing the younger extra ham sandwich and two pieces of tamagoyaki from her box, Kisara and Akiza then proceeding to hand her some food from their lunch boxes as well, some of which included fried chicken, octopus-shaped sausage, rice, and potato salad.

Serenity didn’t even have time to react as the girls put everything on a plastic lid of Kisara’s black-colored box, all of it seeming like a feast she didn’t deserve at all.

\- Y-you don’t have to do this, really, I’ll be alright.

\- Not on our watch, kiddo. – Mai said proudly. – Come on, eat!

Serenity exchanged looks with each of the girls, her insecurity being more than obvious. But once she saw their tender expressions and nudging smiles, brunette shrugged and clapped her hands in front of her face:

\- Thank you for the food.

With that the girls started eating and chatting about various topics, Mai mentioning a new song she was trying to write while Kisara offered her assistance in that regard. Akiza mentioned that she’ll go and see Yusei’s rehearsal after her gardening activities finish that day and her three band members immediately started wooing and whistling, burgundy-head blushing slightly as she proceeded to eat her lunch.

Serenity could only chuckle at their conversations, Mai bringing her a can of soda from the vending machine soon after. A few minutes later, with only a fried chicken left on her plate, Serenity took a deep breath and bit into the delicious and crunchy food, a taste immediately bringing her back to the time when she, her mom, and Joey lived together back in their old apartment…

\- Serenity, what’s wrong?! – Kisara’s voice made Serenity jolt, the girl suddenly becoming aware of wet trails running down her cheeks.

\- H-huh? – brunette responded, Alexis already handing her a tissue.

\- I knew you weren’t feeling well, I’m sorry for dragging you out here when you weren’t feeling alright… - Akiza said as she crouched down next to the younger girl, Serenity slowly drying her tears while Mai sat next to her.

\- Whose fault is this? Those guys you sing with? Or your idiot brother? – the blonde asked as she crossed both her legs and her hands over her chest.

\- None of theirs. Everything’s my fault… - Serenity sniffled as her eyes became redder and redder.

After that, brunette proceeded to tell them everything that had happened ten days ago, how Joey and his two friends followed her, how he barged in and tried to drag her away, what she had said in his face about his resemblance to their father and how he was behaving afterward.

A moment of silence enveloped the group of girls only for Mai to say something first:

\- My god, that guy really is an idiot.

\- Please don’t say that about him, Mai. He’s a great brother… I should’ve told him myself long ago, not waiting so much so he finds out in such a way… and what I said to him was just low…

\- Okay, listen to me for a second here… - Alexis suddenly said, other four girls, turning their heads to her direction. – Neither of us knows your family situation in its entirety but if you say he really hated Seto Kaiba while you work for him, that reaction was expected no matter how he found out. He needs to reflect on that whole incident on his own and see his own mistakes because there’s no doubt he made a few of them. Of course, what you said to him wasn’t the best but we say many unnecessary things in a fit of rage. Plus, you’ve reflected on it all and want to apologize, you’re only now waiting for him to decide what he wants to do. As much as it’s both of your faults in a way, both of you need to work to get things back to normal again.

\- I know you’re right but… I have no idea if he’ll ever forget what and how I said it and I can never really erase it… I guess I just need to wait for an opportunity to talk to him…

The four girls nodded in agreement, Serenity finally stopping her tears before eating the last bite of her lunch.

Despite only being acquainted with these girls it meant a world to her that they were willing to listen to her worries and that they gave their opinion from their perspective. Serenity really hoped her brother will ease up as the time passed because the silent treatment he was currently giving her was a fate worse than death.

But at least she had something to get her mind off that argument and that was her next performance which will be happening in less than a month at Kaiba Stadium, marking the final end of summer. Her excitement for the whole event was toned down a little considering her whole situation but she already determined she’ll do her best for her band.

And she also knew Kaiba won’t give her any time to think about anything else but singing from that day onwards…

***

\- We’re so, so, so late, big brother! – Luna yelped as her twin and Jesse came out of the car that drove them right in front of Atem’s house, the oldest holding a box filled with sweets in his hands, hoping he won’t knock anything over.

\- I’ll be staying at Jaden’s today, Smith. Come around nine to this same address to pick up the twins. – Jesse noted the driver as his siblings tapped their feet on the ground impatiently, Leo having a silly grin plastered on his face.

After the driver left, Jesse turned towards the twins and carefully crouched down, his balance impeccable despite his hands being full.

\- Okay, guys, we’re the last ones to arrive and Jaden doesn’t know we prepared this. Atem sent me a message saying Syrus and his other classmates already congratulated him on his birthday but we’re here to surprise him with these bad boys. – turquoise-head showed at the box in his hand, the same grin appearing on his face. – After you eat the cake, you’ll listen to our rehearsal and will then go home with no complaints. I have to give Jaden a special gift later on…

\- Oh, come on! Tell us what gift! – Leo whined but Luna hit him in the ribs with her elbow before proceeding to push him towards the garage where the band rehearsed.

Jesse was thankful for his sister’s consideration and ability to read the mood properly or else he would die from embarrassment if he had to actually explain what his plans were later that night…

A few moments later the trio reached the back door to the garage where Atem already waited, his wrist still wrapped with a strong, elastic semi-glove to keep his joints intact despite it being almost a month since his accident at Okinawa.

\- How’s the situation? – Jesse whispered as Atem patted both of the twins’ heads.

\- Akiza and Crow are also inside but they have no idea about this surprise. How many did you bring?

\- Nine, will that be okay?

\- I guess, I just won’t let Marik and Mariku interrupt this and we’ll be fine. –Atem said in a quiet tone before nudging the newcomers to follow him, the sound of tuning instruments and chatter already reaching Jesse’s ears.

\- Alright, we have three late-comers, everyone, do you mind if Anderson twins join us? – Atem announced as he entered the studio, Jaden’s face immediately lightening up as he saw his favorite trio.

\- Is that why you were late, Jess? You wanted to surprise me with these two shrimps. – the brunette said through a chuckle as he crouched down slightly and accepted a full-blown attack to his stomach by turquoise-haired twins, the duo almost knocking him over.

\- That and something else as well… - Jesse said with a cheeky smile, Yugi already having candles with numbers 1 and 7 ready as the younger opened the cardboard lid and revealed nine perfect chocolate cupcakes, Yusei right behind turquoise-head with a lighter in his hand.

Jaden was stunned for a moment as he looked up at the box of sweets but when everyone around him started singing him “Happy birthday”, his light brown eyes filled with an unexpected amount of tears.

\- You guys are crazyyy! – he exclaimed once everyone stopped singing and clapped at his reaction, delighted expressions on their faces making Jaden even more emotional. – I know it's my birthday today but damn it all I didn’t deserve all of this!

\- Yes, you did, don’t be silly! – Jesse complained as he came closer to his boyfriend and brought candles within brunette’s reach. – Blow the candles, dummy, or you’ll eat candles with wax.

\- Don’t forget to make a wish! – Luna reminded with Leo adding:

\- Wish for something cool, like to become a superhero!

Jaden chuckled as his eyes locked with Jesse’s, a short pause enveloping the room before brunette blew into the candles, the flame disappearing one moment later. Everyone clapped again as Jaden tried to contain his emotions, this being his first surprise birthday party ever…

\- Whose idea was this? – he questioned as he looked at each person in the studio individually, Yugi being the one to answer this question:

\- Jesse’s, actually. We just helped and gathered some money for those fancy cupcakes, snacks, and drinks. – when Atem cleared his throat, Yugi chuckled and added: - And of course, our leader provided us this garage to celebrate properly. Happy birthday once again, Jaden.

After that everyone came forward to congratulate the birthday boy individually, Crow and Akiza giving him really heartfelt wishes despite only being acquainted with him. Atem was second to last to congratulate him, his harsh demeanor dissolving for only a moment as he shook his bandmember’s hand.

\- You maybe are already seventeen but you’re still a huge brat. But don’t change that, I won’t have anyone to vent my frustrations at.

\- Yes, leader! – Jaden chuckled cheekily before giving Atem a full-blown bear hug, Yugi observing the two of them with a surprised but amused expression after noticing how surprised Atem was with that gesture.

\- Lay off a little, your darling will get mad. – Egyptian patted brunette’s shoulder before breaking the embrace and proceeding to take out all drinks and snacks that were brought to the garage a few hours earlier, twins already ogling at the cupcakes.

As everyone’s attention shifted, Jesse used the opportunity to congratulate Jaden on his own as he approached brunette and wrapped his hands around other’s neck, Jaden grinning mischievously as their lips came dangerously close to one another.

\- You’re one crazy lad, you know that? I don’t need these celebrations, it’s enough of a gift that you guys remembered my birthday.

\- Shush, I don’t want to hear you say that. – turquoise-head put his index finger on other’s lips, Jaden surprised at first but then sucking its tip into his mouth, his cheeky grin widening. – You deserve to have a proper celebration, hence why I prepared a special gift for you later tonight…

Brunette’s mouth fell open slightly as his eyes locked with Jesse’s, his throat suddenly becoming dry as his heart started pumping harder in his chest.

\- Wait, are we…

\- You’ll see. – Jesse winked before giving his confused boyfriend a peck on the lips, Crow calling them out with a chuckle while Akiza covered the twins’ eyes:

\- Get a room you two!

The couple chuckled with a light blush covering their cheeks, both boys soon joining others for a small celebration in the garage. Still, Jaden couldn’t wait for that same celebration to be over, especially after noticing how tense Jesse also was after that small exchange they had.

The only question now was… _who will top?!_

!!***!!

A few hours later, Jaden wasn’t in the mood for making any jokes as he sat in his bedroom, freshly out from the bath. Yubel wasn’t home that night and he and Jesse had a whole apartment just to themselves.

Turquoise-head was currently in the bathroom himself, a small bag of spare clothes and other “supplies” dropped carelessly on the floor next to Jaden’s bed. Brunette still didn’t have the courage to look at what’s inside the said bag but he was able to guess.

And as moments passed, the brunette became more fidgety while his body slowly started burning inside out. He could feel his gut getting heavier with excitement and his limbs shaking with every passing moment, the anticipation almost being too strong for him to handle.

The two of them were in a relationship for almost three months but aside from kissing, cuddling and some a bit intense make-out sessions, the two boys haven’t done the “deed” just yet. They did talk briefly about the matter before but mostly in a joking manner because that way Jaden could easily cope with the thought of the whole ordeal.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to do it with Jesse, he just didn’t want for their first time to be horrible and rushed. When Jesse mentioned “a special gift” earlier that day, Jaden was more than excited for what he will receive but as the time came closer and closer, he became more nervous. There were just so many uncertainties about the whole thing, they didn’t even make a deal of who will top and who will bottom, they haven’t done any research, nothing…

Brunette rubbed his face before standing up from his bed and walking up and down through his room, his heart threatening to explode from excitement. He looked down at his body covered in a plain black t-shirt and black tight briefs, contemplating whether he should undress completely now or wait for Jesse to return.

_Please, don’t let this turn into a dumpster fire…_

The knob suddenly clicked and Jaden turned on his heel only to be met with his boyfriend’s half-naked body, his defined chest slightly hidden under the white towel strapped over his shoulders, his hair and skin slightly moist and dripping with water as he rose his beautiful green eyes to look at Jaden.

The only thing brunette could do was gulp as he eyes the other from top to bottom: even though his eyes were cautious and constantly on him, Jesse’s atmosphere didn’t seem predatory or dominant as he slowly proceeded to dry his hair with a towel, his biceps tensing up with every movement and Jaden couldn’t take his eyes off him.

_Why was he always so fine…_

\- You okay, Jay? You seem a bit tense… - turquoise-head suddenly asked, making the other boy jump in surprise. A shadow of concern flew over other’s face, Jaden trying his hardest to calm down.

\- I was just admiring your rippling torso, that’s all. When do you manage to hit the gym and become so buff? – the brunette chuckled, Jesse’s expression becoming gentler as he approached the other.

\- We don’t have to do this if you’re too nervous. It’s okay, we’ll try another time when both of us are ready-

\- No, I want to do it! – Jaden cupped the other's face, two inches in their height difference becoming almost unnoticeable at that moment. – I’m just… I just don’t want this to end up being horrible, especially for you. I have no idea if you’ll feel good…

\- Don’t worry, I looked everything up and came prepared. With enough foreplay, it won’t be that painful. – turquoise-head said as he slowly put his hands on other’s hips and brought him closer. – Besides, it’s the first time for both of us, it doesn’t have to be perfect. We just need to trust each other.

Jaden nodded and leaned forward, their foreheads set against each other for a few moments.

\- Who… who will top? – brunette suddenly asked, his trembling voice evoking a chuckled from Jesse.

\- What do you prefer?

\- I don’t know… It doesn’t really matter to me because it’s you…

\- How about this… - turquoise-head whispered as he tightened the embrace around Jaden’s hips, their lips only inches away from one another. – Let me do you first just to show you how to do it and then if you feel like it, you can do me. After that, we can decide what we prefer more.

\- Okay. Sure. Yeah… Okay…

\- Are you really sure it’s okay? It’s not too late to stop and try another time…

Jaden contemplated for only a moment, a very small part of his brain telling him to say it was too early for all of that and to do some research himself before becoming ready but brunette completely cast that small voice aside, his lips being the first ones to initiate the contact.

The kiss wasn’t something spectacular and was definitely tamer than when they have first kissed at Rookie Star but the atmosphere around them was completely different: Jaden was able to feel every single touch, every slide of Jesse’s hand over his back and stomach, every shift of his tongue within his own mouth, Jesse’s own heart hammering against his ribcage as brunette’s hand slid over his chiseled chest. Both of their bodies were becoming hotter and hotter every passing moment, each of them asserting dominance over the other’s lips only to back off and allow another to take the lead.

\- C-can we dim the lights? – Jaden asked into the kiss, turquoise-head only being able to nod as he continued to devour younger’s lips for just a moment longer.

A moment later Jesse frantically sat on the bed and started going through the bag he had discarded when they arrived at the apartment, Jaden turning off the main light, leaving only his small work light on the desk, turning its head towards the window so that light shadows could envelop the bedroom.

Once brunette sat back on the bed, he immediately started taking his t-shirt off, Jesse helping him in the process as their lips locked once again, the kiss becoming more passionate and intense as they leaned more onto the bed. Turquoise-head fiddled a little with his jeans only to get help from the other, denim soon being discarded on the floor alongside the bag.

Just then, Jaden noticed a small tube as well as a few small and flat packages laying next to them on the bed.

\- What’re you gonna use this for? – he asked as he picked up the tube, Jesse chuckling slightly as he slowly pushed the other onto the pillow.

\- To stretch you and make it less painful. Do you want us to keep kissing for a little more or should I start preparing for you?

Jaden gulped as he looked at the bottle of lube and opening the lid, the neutral but wet smell tickling his nose more than it should have.

After a short moment of hesitation, brunette frowned and rose his hips off the bed, his briefs already being halfway down his thighs when his hands betrayed him, shaking so much he wasn’t able to keep his fingers in one place. Turquoise-head then proceeded to remove the briefs completely, Jaden becoming completely exposed before his boyfriend’s eyes.

\- I never noticed before how damn sexy you are… - Jesse commented as he leaned down to kiss the other, the tension in brunette’s body sustaining a little bit. – That part-time job as a mover certainly did you a huge favor.

Older then straightened up and spread brunette’s legs, Jaden’s face suddenly going ablaze as he averted his eyes and buried his head into the pillow. Jesse chuckled again as he took the tube from younger’s hands and opened the lid himself, see-through liquid soon drenching all five of his fingers.

\- I’ll start prepping you now. Do you want me to kiss you too?

\- Please… - brunette whispered in a small voice, his face still buried in the pillow.

Older then leaned forward and caged Jaden to the bed with his body, his lips first taking care of brunette’s own lips and tongue as his hand slowly circled around Jaden’s sensitive and tense hole.

\- Ah! It’s cold! – younger complained into the kiss as his hips rocked slightly upwards, Jesse giving him an apologetic look before proceeding to kiss him more.

Turquoise-head soon became hungry for more as his teeth started nibbling on Jaden’s jaw and neck, younger burying his fingers into Jesse’s fluffy hair. Brunette tried his best not to let out any embarrassing noises and held his breath with every new touch the other would assert over his body but when he felt something foreign inside of him, younger winced and yelped in surprise:

\- Ah! W-what…?

\- It’s just my finger, are you okay? – Jesse whispered, his green eyes full of concern despite his hungry expression.

\- Y-yeah, just surprised me… - brunette gulped as he tried to get used to the new sensation, other’s lips managing to ease his tension as Jesse slowly traveled from his neck down to his collar bones, his teeth taking Jaden’s skin between them and pulling on it gently.

Even though the pace was incredibly slow Jaden felt as if he was going to go insane. He was able to feel every single shift inside of his body, every caress and every kiss made his body tingle as shivers of pleasure went up and down his body, Jesse’s eyes constantly on him as he moved further and further down, right towards younger’s nipples.

But just when turquoise-head started to suck on one of the hardened buds, Jaden yelped again, his inner walls slowly stretching as another foreign body entered him.

\- I-is that two? Ahnn~

\- Yeah, are you okay? – Jesse asked again, his hand still keeping the slow pace with which he pumped into the younger.

\- S-stop asking me! I’ll lose my courage! – Jaden whined as he rose his hands and covered his eyes, his legs spreading even more. – J-just do me already, I’ll be okay…

\- If you say so… - Jesse said through an amused and incredibly purry chuckle, the sound making brunette’s exposed member twitch with anticipation and desire.

It didn’t take long for the older to insert the third finger in, Jaden feeling warm tears rolling down his temples. His body was so confused with Jesse’s gentle touch but was also unsure about the weird feeling on the inside, the feeling of his walls stretching out more and more with every movement making him anxious.

\- I think you’re ready, wait a moment…

Jaden didn’t want to look at what his boyfriend was doing but he was sure he heard a plastic packaging being torn open while Jesse shifted on the bed, planting his body right in between brunette’s legs. Younger moved away from his hand slightly to see what was going on and he almost fainted at the size of Jesse’s member.

\- Holy shit… that won’t fit, Jess…

\- We can still stop if you think you won’t be able to handle it… - turquoise-head said with a gentle expression, his touch gentle despite obvious lust and desire he was feeling. Jaden bit into his lower lip and proceeded to bury his face in the pillow again, his body getting closer to the older boy.

\- Just go slowly… - he said under his breath, suddenly becoming rather aware of Jesse’s weight on top of him.

\- I’m going in, try to relax, Jay… - older whispered, the tip of his member already at Jaden’s entrance.

As Jesse slowly slid inside of him, the brunette had a feeling his gut will tear open. The pain was immerse but the rubbing against his inner walls also made him feel a strange and tingling sensation, an urge that made Jaden panic.

\- W-wait, don’t move! Ngh…ah~ - he pleaded, Jesse immediately stopping his movement.

\- We’ll stay like this so you can get used to it… - the older whispered right into Jaden’s ear, brunette turning his head slightly only to see a tense expression on his boyfriend’s face, small drops of sweat dripping down his chin as he tried to keep his hips from moving.

Younger cupped the others face and pulled him in closer, their bodies still connected as they started a gentle but passionate kiss, Jaden’s insides already squeezing around older’s member, brunette’s hips slowly moving forward and giving him quiet permission to move.

The pace wasn’t fast or strong but every time Jesse would move that same tingly sensation in other’s lower stomach would become stronger, his inner walls becoming more and more agitated as the urge to rub against the older became stronger and stronger. Jaden insisted on the continuation of the kiss because he didn’t know what kinds of lewd noises will he be letting out but soon then on, both boys were barely able to breathe properly, their bodies twitching, tensing up, and then relaxing after every joined movement of their hips.

\- So damn tight, Jay~ Damn it, so hot~

\- S-shut up, ahh~ - Jaden commanded as his boyfriend hit a certain bundle of nerves inside of him, his head suddenly spinning while his eyes rolled backward.

Jaden instinctively grabbed onto his own member and started sliding his palm up and down, the double stimulation making every muscle in his body tense up in the sweetest agony.

\- Fuck, I’m cumming soon… - Jesse mouthed as his hips picked up the pace slightly thrusts still being slow but having more intensity to them than before, Jaden being able to see the veins on his neck jumping out as his face distorted in pleasure he was feeling.

\- Am too~~ - were only words brunette was able to muster, the bundle inside of his gut at the brink of explosion.

A moment later, Jaden felt his boyfriend spilling into the condom, a warm sensation giving him another type of pleasure and a sense of fulfillment he had never felt before. Both boys panted as they locked their eyes together, their hearts almost jumping out of their chest with the sheer content they were feeling.

\- Are you okay? Did I hurt you? – Jesse asked as he caressed the younger’s cheek, Jaden giving him his signature cheeky grin.

\- Not at all, it was incredible!

Turquoise-head smiled gently before pecking the other’s lips and finally pulling out of him, just then realizing Jaden’s member was still hard and laying on his stomach.

\- You didn’t cum? – Jesse questioned as he took off the used condom and tossed it on the floor.

\- I did a little but I guess I needed to rub myself more to get the full orgasm. I’ll take care of it in the bathroom-

\- Why do you need to jerk off when you have me to use?

\- What are you saying? – Jaden questioned as he sat upon the bed as well, his hips hurting slightly as he moved.

And in that very moment, Jesse sat in his lap, his hands grabbing onto brunettes and leading them towards his bottom. Jaden looked at the older with confusion only to discover something tucked in between other’s buttcheeks…

\- I prepped myself in the bathroom in case you wanted to do me first… - Jesse said in a small voice as he buried his face in the crook of other’s neck. – The plug stretched me enough, you just need to lube me a little more and you’re ready to go…

\- You’re perfect, you know that? – Jaden said through a chuckle, turquoise-head blushing heavily at that compliment as he bashfully smiled.

\- That’s why you love me, right? – he grinned before shifting slightly on top of Jaden and pushing him down, brunette’s hands still grasping onto other’s defined bottom. – Come on, pull it out and prep me…

Jaden smirked mischievously as he found a small handle and pulled the plug out of other’s entrance, turquoise-head wincing and whining at the sensation. Brunette then quickly grabbed onto the lube and coated both of his hands in a cold liquid, two fingers of each hand soon being inserted inside of the older’s body.

\- Ahn~ G-going strong right away, I see… Hngh!

\- I have to, you have such an erotic voice, Jess… - brunette smirked as his fingers went even deeper inside of the other, caressing his inner walls. Jesse’s hips instinctively started moving, his member hard again despite having an orgasm only a few minutes ago.

Everything from then on went quickly: Jaden grabbed a new condom and put it on himself while his boyfriend dry-humped him, Jesse already losing his mind from an intense lust. As soon as the brunette was ready, older rose his hips off the bed and slowly sat back down, Jaden’s member sliding inside of him with ease as he let out the loudest, most erotic moan younger has ever heard.

Jaden arched his back as well, the warmth and tightening of other’s walls around his own member being a sensation he will never get tired of. Their hips moved at the same time, the pace being rather slow but gradually becoming more intense and stronger.

\- Deeper, Jay~ Hit me deeper, ahhh~

Every muscle in brunette’s body tensed up as his hips started slamming into Jesse, turquoise-head becoming louder and louder with each thrust, Jaden grabbing and squeezing onto the other’s things to keep him in place.

The familiar feeling and tingling in Jaden’s lower stomach returned as he looked up at his boyfriend riding him, an expression of pure pleasure and his sweet moans making brunette completely lose control as he started hitting other’s deepest parts.

Neither of them knew what was the exact moment when they both hit their climax but it was the most intense and blissful sensation the two of them will ever feel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make another update tomorrow so see you then! Spiritshipping little mermaid fic continuation is coming in a few hours.
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	32. Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am late again, what's new xD Seriously, this slow internet is killing me. I do hope you're enjoying though cause we now have 20 more chapters until the end!
> 
> In this chapter, I'll feature lyrics from the song "Written in your heart" from Barbie: Princess and the Pauper. No judgement, I love those movies, come @ me!
> 
> Please enjoy!

\- Are those new headbands, Tea? – Yugi questioned as he reached out his hand to grab a small panda pendant hanging from the girl’s brown hair.

\- You’ve noticed?! That’s a rare thing to get from a guy these days! – brunette commented with an amused chuckle as she shook her head, the flashy headband glittering on the light while the pendants clanked against one another.

\- It’s hard not to notice, you usually wear that blue headband with pendants shaped like hearts. Why aren’t you wearing those anymore?

\- Well, they kinda snapped… while we were at Okinawa. It was part of my wardrobe malfunction from that day, I just didn’t have any luck then… - the girl commented as she started twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, the phone suddenly in her hand. – But hey! Now I’ve gotten a cuter one! Want me to put it on you? You’d look so adorable!

\- No, that really won’t be necessary… - Yugi said through a nervous chuckle before noticing that the usually noisy hallway filled with students of the second floor was almost completely empty. _Have classes already started?..._

\- But why not put that thing on your head? You already look like a little sissy anyway.

Yugi felt cold shivers going down his spine as he heard a rather familiar male voice, other guys giggling at the apparently witty insult the guy had just spat in the boy’s direction. As Yugi slowly turned on his heel, he closed his eyes upon seeing who was there to pick a fight.

\- What do you want, Saiyaki? Get lost! – Tea spat as she instinctively stepped in front of Yugi to shield him, a tall third-year only giving her an unamused chuckle before closing the gap between them.

Saiyaki Kou was rather known for his habit of picking on random and seemingly weak students and he’d always choose the right moment to mess with them so that teachers wouldn’t notice. He also never had a particular reason to pick on someone, it all depended on his mood, and whoever was the poor soul that had crossed paths with him. It wasn’t Yugi’s first time running into him but Ushio never tried to do anything to him, mostly because he was always alongside Atem…

\- You think you can stop me from beating your little friend to a pulp? – Saiyaki snarled once he was closer to Tea, the guy being taller than her for full ten inches.

\- I’m not afraid of you. – the girl’s blue eyes were fierce and unwavering, Yugi admiring her determination but still being aware this exchange couldn’t lead to anything good.

\- Let’s go back, Tea… - the boy whispered as he pulled onto his friend’s hand, Tea standing her ground as she continued to stare up at Saiyaki.

\- What? You always need someone to take care of you? First this little friend of yours and then your boyfriend, huh? You really are a weakling that deserves to be crushed. – Saiyaki spat, his goons slowly coming closer and ogling at Tea with their disgusting stares. 

Yugi stepped back, his body paralyzed with fear but upon mentioning Atem, his eyes sharpened and he frowned, gaining enough courage to look up at the bully.

\- His and my relationship doesn’t concern you. Now leave us alone!

\- Ho ho~! Who’d say a little sissy was able to spit some fire! – Saiyaki chuckled loudly, Yugi barely surpassing the urge to cover his ears, not even realizing he’s come out from Tea’s coverage. – You guys are really disgusting, you know that? Both of you degenerates deserve to die the most horrible death possible. You don’t even deserve a dog to shit on you.

Yugi smiled with frustration, his purple eyes more determined than ever when he spoke again:

\- And you can’t admit the fact that you’re terrified of Atem…

The boy hissed with pain as Saiyaki grabbed him by the fringe and pulled him up, picking him up from the ground. Tea started hitting the bully’s hand but was soon restrained by two of Saiyaki’s goons, not even her kicking and screaming being enough to break their grip.

\- What did you say, you little shit?

\- I said: you’re so afraid of Atem you can’t even look at our direction! He’s too intimidating for you despite being smaller than you and that’s what hurts your ego!

Yugi closed his eyes as Saiyaki pulled him up, even more, the boy feeling a few locks of his hair dislocating from his scalp. But just when he expected to receive a punch in any part of his body, the boy suddenly collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud, a sound of someone’s jaw cracking echoing the empty hallway.

When Yugi opened his eyes and looked up, Atem stood in front of him, the aura around him being so intense and murderous the boy was convinced his friend was about to do something unspeakable. Saiyaki was grunting and moving around on the floor while holding onto his jaw, Atem’s fist already becoming rather blue on the knuckles, a few blood drops splashed over his bronze skin.

\- Know your damn place, scum. – Egyptian said in a cold voice as he made two steps forward, Yugi quickly getting back on his feet.

\- H-hey, I’m your senior, you can’t speak to me like that… - Saiyaki reminded with a trembling voice while looking up at the pissed off Egyptian, his jaw so dislocated it made his speech barely understandable.

\- You deserve no respect from anyone when you act like scum, learn that lesson already.

With those words Atem rose his leg and landed it right on Kou’s stomach, the man being left without any oxygen in his lungs for a solid moment. He then rolled onto his side and got into a fetal position as Atem continued to kick him and hit him all over with both of his legs, Egyptian’s face remaining stoically calm through that whole ordeal, Ushio’s goons already long gone down the hallway.

\- Atem, stop! He can’t hurt me anymore! Please, stop! – Yugi locked his arms around the older boy, his voice acting as a kind of wake-up call for the enraged Egyptian, his red eyes immediately filling with worry as he turned around and caressed the younger’s cheek.

\- Are you hurt anywhere, sweetness? Did he do anything else to you?

\- N-no, he didn’t… but Atemu, your hand!

\- What in the world is going on here?!

The squeaky voice of Dr. Crowler made the trio flinch, Saiyaki being in too bad of a shape to even move on the floor. Yugi instinctively stepped in front of Atem, knowing all four of them were definitely screwed…

***

\- It wasn’t the smartest decision to hit him with your already injured hand but luckily there’s no damage. You just need to let it heal properly and I can’t guarantee the bruises won’t hurt. – the nurse Dorothy said as she patched up Atem’s fist, Yugi staying by his side ever since Dr. Crowler found them standing above Saiyaki’s form in the hallway on the second floor.

\- How’s Sayaki? Will he be alright? – the younger questioned, praying that the guy wasn’t beaten too much, mostly for Atem’s sake. The worse damage, the worse the punishment will be…

\- Well, paramedics had to pick him up to relocate his jaw but other than that I don’t think anything was overly damaged. He’ll be alright in two weeks or so. – the nurse responded as she looked at the papers, Atem lowering his head in shame.

\- Damn, I didn’t think I’d beat him that hard…

Dorothy chuckled and put her large hand on the boy’s shoulder, patting it with assurance.

\- Saiyaki is a known asshole in this school but because he’s related to professor Trudge, no one could really prove him anything. We needed an incident like this and I think he won’t think of bullying anyone for a while now. I shouldn’t be telling you as your elder, but he deserved it for being such an asshole.

The two boys chuckled sweetly before locking their eyes together, Atem’s hand flying up towards Yugi’s fringe.

\- Are you hurting anywhere, sweetness?

\- No, not at all. – Yugi answered with a relieved smile, happy to see his friend being his old self. – But we’ll be in major problem now… both of us and Tea too…

\- I’m sorry, I should’ve taken it down a notch. – the Egyptian said in an exhausted tone. – But when I saw him grabbing you like that… I don’t know, I’ve just lost it…

Yugi lowered his forehead and started rubbing it against the older’s shoulder, the gesture he’d always do when he wanted to quietly reassure Atem.

\- Where do we have to go now, Ms. Dorothy? – he Egyptian questioned the nurse who just observed the two boys with an adorable smile, the woman snapping back into her serious self immediately.

\- Well, Dr. Crowler told me to send you to the classroom as soon as I’m done patching you up, but you can wait here until the next class as far as I’m concerned. I know he’s a major hassle. I’ve let both Dr. Fudo and Dr. Hopkins know what has happened earlier and they’ll have a conversation with both of you and your guardians later today in order to decide on your penalty properly. Let’s hope principal Sheppard won’t need to be involved and I can guarantee Dr. Crowler will do his part while giving Saiyaki the worst possible punishment since the idiot is in his class. Trudge can’t interfere now.

Two boys thanked the nurse before she left to manage the paperwork into a faculty room, leaving the two of them alone in her office. For a moment the pair sat there in silence, Atem constantly rubbing the bandage on his hand while occasionally glancing at Yugi.

\- How did all of this even happen? Did Saiyaki pick on you because I wasn’t near?

\- I have no idea but it all started when me and Tea started conversing about her new headband. Saiyaki said I’d look good with that thing on me since I’m a sissy and it all kinda shifted towards me and you being disgusting for being so close… and if I’m being honest, I provoked him to attack me because I poked his ego by saying he’s afraid of you…

Atem let out an amused chuckle, a sense of pride rather visible in his red eyes. But as he analyzed what Yugi had just told him, a certain detail made his eyebrows frown.

\- You talked about a headband? Why?

\- Well, because Tea had usually worn this blue headband with heart-shaped pendants but she said it had snapped while we were in Okinawa on a day when we had to perform.

Atem’s frown deepened as another question left his mouth:

\- You said that day she had a wardrobe malfunction… what kind of malfunction, please remind me…

The younger started frowning as well, not understanding where that conversation was going but answered anyway:

\- I think she said her shirt ripped in the middle and she had to cut it. Also, that headband snapped just as she was heading out to see us and she needed to go and buy a new set because she didn’t have any left.

Egyptian was deep in thought for a certain period of time only to suddenly jump from the examination table with his eyes widened.

\- Oh my god, she did it…

\- She did what?

\- She’s responsible for that reflector falling!

Yugi was baffled for a moment, unsure if he heard his friend right or not.

\- W-what?! From what did you draw that conclusion?!

\- Remember what Yusei said! – Atem bowed down and grabbed the younger’s upper arms, his eyes filled with conviction about the newly-found discovery. – The cord was only partially cut and it needed some extra force to make it fall. What if she snuck in the backstage before everyone arrived, cut the cord with scissors, and then made the reflector loosen up by using that allegedly broken headband as a catapult. All she needed to do is hit the broken part with the heart-shaped pendants which are small enough to cause a slow snapping of wires.

\- Now you sound ridiculous, that’s not possible… - Yugi shook his head as he moved Atem’s hands away from himself and stood up himself, now walking up and down the office like a lion in a cage.

\- You think so? Then why did she arrive only shortly after the rehearsal had started if she said she’ll be late?! Okinawa is huge! She’d at least need another half an hour to arrive from the hotel… unless she was in downtown the whole time!

\- Maybe she was buying headbands there!

\- There are no shops in downtown, just restaurants, and rental houses. Also, why did she agree when Joey started his bullcrap on how Kaiba was the one who had sabotaged us? She usually never agrees with him and it was so obvious Kaiba couldn’t have done it considering both his character and the fact that Mahad and Mana saw him in the hotel on many occasions during the day. Also, did you forget Tea has a great aim? Remember how she threw her shoe at Joey from the other side of the gym and hit him on the forehead?!

\- But it doesn’t make any sense! Why would she do that to me?! I think we’re good enough friends that she doesn’t consider killing me is a good option.

\- A jealous woman is a dangerous thing… - Atem said with his hands crossed as he observed his friend continuing to walk left and right, Yugi becoming more and more distressed as he kept thinking about the whole ordeal.

_Was Tea really capable of doing such a thing?..._

\- How do you plan to prove it? Assuming that what you’re saying is the truth…

\- I’ve already said the jealous woman is a dangerous thing… but it can also be used as a weapon to our advantage… - Egyptian said with a sly smirk, Yugi barely being able to stop his heart from skipping a beat.

At times like this Atem was truly despicable, able to do anything in order to prove he was right… but he was also so damn sexy when he acted that way…

Yugi slapped himself mentally, reminding himself of what Atem had just said about one of his friends. He did present some evidence but it would take much more than that to convince Yugi. He just needed to wait and see how that whole situation will unravel, hoping not many people will find themselves on Atem’s path…

***

Joey was just about to pull headphones over his head and start the game on his console when the bell on his apartment door rang, surprising him so much he had almost spilled the whole bowl of chips.

Confused, blonde stood up from the couch and walked over to the door, hoping no annoying preachers or worse, his mother, were at the door or his day would officially be ruined completely.

But once he looked through the peephole, he couldn’t help but gasp silently.

Despite everything that had happened between him and Mai, Joey still found himself fixing his hair and checking onto his outfit before opening the door to the older girl, Mai dressed in glamorous ripped jeans, military ankle-high boots, and plain white t-shirt still being the best sight that could greet the boy’s eyes.

\- To what do I own this visit, eh?

\- No need to try and seduce me today, I’m here on business. – the girl said with a smug smile while closing the gap between them, enjoying Joey’s adorable blushy face.

\- W-what business? Did we have an assignment I didn’ know ‘bout?

\- I’m here because of your little sister, dummy.

The boy immediately frowned and turned his back on Mai, leaving the door open so she could enter without him directly calling her in. Joey then walked up to the couch and sat down, silently pouring her a cup of Coke and offering her a bowl of chips as she sat next to him in an armchair.

\- What do ya wanna talk ‘bout? What did Serenity tell ya?

\- How you followed her and tried to drag her away by force… and before you say anything, she’s feeling really guilty about that little comparison she made.

\- Dammit, she really doesn’ know when to keep her mouth zipped… - Joey said with a sigh, not even wanting to look in Mai’s direction. – Just forget whatever she told ya, it’s not really yer business, to begin with…

\- True, I don’t know a lot about you but I can see it had really affected you. – the blonde came a bit closer, lowering her voice and giving Joey the most compassionate look she could muster. – I won’t ask what happened in the past, if you want, you’ll eventually tell me. But I know one thing: both of you have been stubborn for the longest time and Serenity is really sorry. All you need is to give her a chance to explain everything to you and you need to talk things over.

\- As I said, it’s none of yer business.

\- Do you intend to sulk forever?! Gosh, you’re such a brat! – Mai rose her voice slightly only to frown and turn her head to the right.

\- Ye have no right to talk like that to meh in my own-

\- Shush! Listen…

Joey frowned for a moment, getting the urge to speak again only to stop dead in his tracks and look at the same direction as Mai, the two of them slowly walking over Serenity’s room and leaning against the wall, the girl’s gentle but powerful voice echoing the apartment.

_And you’re always free to begin again_

_And you’re always free to believe_

_When you find the place that your heart belongs_

_You’ll never leave_

\- Do you hear her? This emotion in her voice… believe me, she’s even more intense on stage. You have to see her. – Mai whispered as the boy looked through the slightly opened door, his sister facing the window while looking at the piece of paper and listening to instrumental on her phone.

And even though he couldn’t see her face, Joey could feel his heart sinking as he listened to her voice, emotion being enough to make his eyes water ever so slightly.

_You and I will always be_

_Celebrating life together_

_I know I have found a friend forevermore_

_Love is like a melody_

_One that I will always treasure_

_Courage is the key that opens every door_

During another pause, Serenity sniffled, bringing one of her hands up to her cheek and seemingly wiping something with her small fingers, her stance not changing for even a second as she prepared for the next verse.

\- What’s she practicin’ for? – Joey quietly asked, his brown eyes not leaving his sister for a moment.

\- She mentioned the traditional End of Summer KaibaEnt. concert, it’ll apparently be happening in a week… - Mai answered, a discrete victorious smile dancing on her lips before her eyes returned to the girl that was about to finish off the song:

_Though you may not know where your gifts may lead_

_And it may not show at the start_

_When you live your dream_

_You’ll find destiny is written_

_In your heart_

As the instrumental continued to echo the apartment and Serenity picked up her phone, Joey leaned against the wall and looked in some spot Mai couldn’t see. He wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened but listening to his sister sing with so much heart made something break inside of him, especially after hearing the lyrics.

And even though he didn’t want to admit it at that moment, he knew he’ll have to thank Mai somehow in the near future, she didn’t need to rely on her scolding this time around, she just knew what to show him to make him realize what was so obvious all along…

* * *

**[Written in your Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zN6iN9WHHNA) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will drop on September 13th! See you then everyone! Comment your opinions, please! I'll think you don't like me anymore XD
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	33. Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am late and the internet is at blame again! I'm really sorry! Still, I hope you all anticipated this update because we have some major things to handle!
> 
> In this chapter I'll feature lyrics from Aimer's song "I Beg you", I'll provide you with a link don't worry <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy your read!

A whole week had passed since the whole ordeal with Saiyaki and luckily nothing major had happened as far as Atem had heard.

The guy was finally prosecuted by the principal Sheppard and even his graduation was in question but the good old head of the school decided that lack of recommendation for a good university as well as police record was enough of a punishment for that scumbag. No matter how much his uncle, professor Trudge, tried to interfere with the whole investigation and questioning, none of the teachers involved, especially Dr. Fudo and Dr. Hopkins, allowed Saiyaki Kou to go by with a light punishment, especially after half of the school came to testify against him.

He will also be banned from attending classes for the next two months until the start of midterms so Atem would imagine everyone was relieved by the fact they won’t be jumped at by that idiot or any of his goons soon.

Egyptian, however, also needed to take consequences for his own behavior, he did beat Saiyaki to a pulp after all.

After the short talk with principal Sheppard and hearing Yugi’s and Tea’s testimonies, the old man decided to suspend Atem from attending school for a whole week. He will also be on a cleaning duty during the whole month of October and will get a written warning about his behavior which meant he needed to be a model student until the end of his schooling in Domino High.

The boy didn’t really complain about that kind of punishment, he got to slack off the whole week and sleep in late which only worked in favor of his creativity and songwriting. Mahad and Ishizu were a bit overbearing with their scolding, but they’ve gotten used to his presence after two days. Marik and Mariku were also rather delighted with the fact they got to annoy Atem even more but the young Egyptian did appreciate some more time he had gotten to spend with his cousins after they’d return from school.

And despite not being obligated to bring him homework or anything, Yugi still came by his house every single day. Sometimes he’d be alone, sometimes his gang would tag along and all of those instances brought Atem utmost joy.

Even now, as he was laying on his bed listening to music through his earplugs, Atem anticipated the moment when someone will come into his room and tell him he has guests-

\- Atem? – the doors opened like on command, Ishizu poking her head through the crack in the door. The boy immediately pulled the earplugs out and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, a bright but discrete grin present on his lips.

\- Yugi’s here, right?

\- Indeed but he brought a friend along. – the girl said in a calm tone but something in her blue eyes made Atem frown, not sure what to think of that slightly displeased look.

\- What friend?

\- You’ll see. Come now.

Atem followed his cousin with cautious steps, his gut dropping slightly as he came closer to the living room, Yugi’s voice clearly audible even when two walls were separating them.

But as soon as the young Egyptian turned the corner, he wished he never left his bedroom.

\- Nice to see you too, Your Majesty. – Rebecca scoffed sarcastically while sitting next to Yugi on the couch, the younger boy wearing a very obvious apologetic face.

\- Yeah, hi… - Atem answered sheepishly as he approached the two, sitting onto the opposite sofa so cautiously as if he was afraid he’ll awake a dangerous beast or something similar. – What brings you here today, dearest Rebecca? – he asked in his deep, velvety voice while elegantly crossing his legs.

\- Well, it’s only unfair for you to keep Yugi all to yourself so I came along a bit. Aren’t you happy to see me?

\- Delighted. – Atem’s sour smirk spread, even more, Yugi’s eyes flying between him and Rebecca during their epic staredown.

\- Um… How are you today, Atemu? Hope you’re preparing for your return to school on Monday.

\- I’m pretty much ready, don’t worry, sweetness. Has everything been okay in school? Did Saiyaki’s boys try anything? – the Egyptian turned his whole attention to the other boy, completely ignoring now fuming Rebecca.

\- No, don’t worry. I don’t think they’ll bother me or anyone at this point. Plus, Joey feels really guilty for not being able to beat those guys and he’s acting as my bodyguard now. – Yugi noted with an embarrassed chuckle, Atem happy to know someone was keeping an eye on his love while he wasn’t around.

\- Yugi? Can you come here for a moment? – Ishizu suddenly interrupted their little conversation, the boy immediately jumping onto his feet.

\- What is it? is everything alright? – Yugi asked only to receive a tender chuckle from the girl.

\- Oh, don’t worry, I just wanted to give you almond bread Mahad had made today so bring it home and share with your grandfather and mother.

\- Oh! Okay, thank you very much! – the boy bowed to Ishizu as he followed her around the corner and into the kitchen, Atem averting his eyes away from Rebecca as she helplessly stared after Yugi, her composure slowly melting.

But then Atem smirked, delighted at the sudden opportunity Ishizu has given him…

\- How have you been, Becc? – he asked with a sly expression, the look of his red eyes ticking off the girl immediately:

\- As if you really want to know! Hmph! – the blonde girl rose her nose and looked away only to give him a side-look a moment later. – But I do need to thank you… for saving Yugi from that reflector when you were in Okinawa…

\- Ah, so you heard about that incident… - Egyptian scoffed, suddenly rather interested at the state of his nails as he could feel Rebecca’s eyes on him. – But did he tell you who the one behind the sabotage is?

\- Sabotage?! You mean it was on purpose!? – Rebecca rose her voice slightly while moving herself closer to the edge of the sofa she was sitting at, Atem’s utter disinterest angering her even more.

\- Oh my, so you didn’t know? – the Egyptian gasped theatrically before letting out a mischievous but short giggle, finally locking his eyes with Rebecca. – Someone cut the wires that were holding onto the reflector and the thing was meant to hit Yugi on the head so he wouldn’t perform. But luckily, I was faster than that reflector and ended up with a bruised wrist. It was really painful, you know?

\- Stop with this charade! – the girl literally yelled into Atem’s ear, the boy closing his eyes at the loud and squeaky sound. – You know something so spit it out! Who wanted to hurt him?!

Atem tried his best to keep a straight face, his mind already echoing with the sound of evil laughter.

\- I could be wrong but… I think… It’s Tea…

For a very brief moment, the two of them just sat with their eyes locked, Atem anticipating the girl’s next move.

But Rebecca just shot herself up on her feet, picked up her things and ran towards the front doors as if the Devil himself was chasing after her. The Egyptian could clearly see her tense expression filled with deep wrath and urge to fight the one who’s hurt her crush.

Once he heard the door closing, Atem let out a cunning giggle, Yugi walking back into the living room in the very next moment.

\- Where’s Rebecca? Did you two fight again? – the boy questioned as he put the plastic container full of almond bread into his bag, Atem only giving him a sheepish but victorious smile.

\- Her grandfather called her to go home urgently, she said she’ll call you later.

Yugi nodded in a confused fashion, the look of his purple eyes showcasing a bit of doubt in what his friend had said. But considering his and Rebecca’s relationship, it was a good thing they didn’t kill each other while he wasn’t in the room…

***

The day of KaibaEnt. The end of Summer concert has finally arrived and Serenity couldn’t believe her eyes once she saw the venue she’ll perform in.

Ever since she and her bandmates had returned from Okinawa more than a month ago, Serenity’s been preparing for this big event which KaibaEnt. hosted every single year. All artists and bands under KaibaEnt. would gather for a five-hour-long show where they’d show their skills and thank the company and its young CEO for giving them such a good treatment and promotions throughout the previous year but aside sentimentality, the whole event was a huge marketing chance, especially for rookie artists such as _SonateMagnifique._

Despite the fact CEO himself was the leader of the said band he still decided to show off his group’s talent during this event and he didn’t care what the public will think about his involvement as a musician in his company’s own concert. He was willing to take any chance he’d get to push his songs and the band he’d created.

And as much as Serenity loved performing on stage, she still felt extremely nervous because of all the artists she had met in the backstage before the show.

Three really famous female soloists were there, one four-member rock band, one six-member male idol group, and a famous male idol and voice actor, all of them having huge and intimidating fanbases which were forces of nature of their own. Some fan club members managed to get the tickets to the event but most fans were stuck in front of the Kaiba Arena to watch the concert on many big screens the company had provided.

And it wasn’t like any of those artists were mean to her or patronizing, on the contrary, all of them were extremely nice and pleasant to talk with but the sheer fact she’ll perform in front of all those people put another layer of pressure on the girl, wondering if she was even belonging on that stage in the first place, especially after encountering such a huge amount of charisma in only an hour.

But the girl was rather pleased to see how beloved the young CEO was by all of his artists.

All of them agreed their work had only gotten better since Seto Kaiba had inherited the company and they all received the amount of help they needed at any given moment. All of them were more than happy to perform at this event.

\- Nervous? – Aster suddenly appeared behind the brunette, Serenity jolting at the tone of his voice.

\- Yeah, a lot. – she admitted through an embarrassed chuckle. – I have no idea whether I’ll do my best… all these people are so famous and talented I just feel so inferior…

\- Hey, now. Is that the way a member of _SonateMagnifique_ is meant to speak? We don’t want to hear that insecurity speech here. – the boy scolded her playfully, his slender figure looking incredibly dashing in a black suit he was wearing, silver necktie matching the color of his hair while tiny sapphire-blue cufflinks reminded Serenity of the boy’s beautiful blue eyes.

\- I’m sorry… I couldn’t help but feel that way… - the brunette said in a quieter tone, the sound of the audience in the arena only making her stomach churn even more.

\- No need to feel that way at all. We all know you’ll amaze the audience, even those fanatic idol fans who’re only here for their faves. – Jack suddenly appeared from around the corner, his attire similar to Asters with that difference that he wore a blazer instead of a coat and his accessories were in ruby red and purple.

\- Well, you won’t be as amazing as the Chazz… - the third member of the band appeared behind the tall blonde, his attire consisting of a black button-up and loose yellow tie. – But you’re close to my level. Those peasants will be completely enchanted by both your voice and appearance.

Serenity had to chuckle at their way of giving her support at that moment, their speeches only filling her heart with pure joy.

\- Don’t get too sentimental, idiots. Time to perform, you all better be ready.

The quartet flinched slightly as their leader walked past them, his white suit and blue details only making him more intimidating but also incredibly charismatic, an aura of professionalism and seriousness spreading all around him.

Serenity took one last look in the mirror wall in the hallway towards the stage, her black dress with lacey sleeves and knee-long skirt seeming impeccable, discrete silver necklace, black heels, and her hair in a ponytail giving a final elegant touch to her look. She hurried after the boys, all of their faces turning into masks of perfection and seriousness.

The lights blinded the girl for a moment once she stepped on stage but she tried to ignore the sheer amount of people that attended the event, people already cheering and chanting their favorite artists’ names while the members of _SonateMagnifique_ prepared for their half-hour-long program.

And while Serenity stepped in front of the microphone and the lights on the stage went off, she looked around in hope she’ll see someone familiar. She wasn’t sure if the girls from _Dragons &Roses_ managed to get access to the venue but she had hoped at least Bakura will come and watch her. Kaiba allowed him to sit in the VIP area after all…

But when the girl’s eyes looked up towards the VIP sits, her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

Bakura really was there and was waving towards her with all of his might but was also pointing towards someone sitting next to him, the man’s blonde hair being unmistakable even in that dim darkness.

\- Big brother… - Serenity mouthed with a relieved smile, Joey standing up and giving her an enthusiastic wave before Mai pulled him back onto his seat, the member of both _Crimson Thorns_ and _Dragons &Roses _filing the entire VIP area.

\- I was surprised too, who’d think our boss is such a softie. – Aster commented as he passed behind the girl, his Little Heroine ready to shake the whole Kaiba Arena. The brunette could only chuckle before giving her special audience one final glance, Kaiba walking up to her as the light enveloped only his figure on a huge stage.

\- Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. – he spoke into the microphone, everyone obviously taken by his dashing appearance. – Welcome to the 5th annual KE End of Summer Concert. We have a rather colorful program this year but I can only promise you good fun and a lot of emotions that will make this night the best night of your life. All of our artists are only the best of the best.

The crown cheered, idol fans becoming especially loud at one point, but nothing prevented the young CEO from continuing his speech.

\- You all know more than a year ago, I have inherited the leadership of this company from my late father and I hoped to give all of our artists the exposure and budgets they all deserved. I also plan to debut as an artist in the near future but I won’t keep this speech overly long. I’d rather show you what I and my group are capable of. So please, enjoy the show!

The audience gave him standing ovations before the stage once again faded to black, everyone expecting what will happen next.

Then, Serenity’s voice broke the intense silence, the stage slowly lightening up as the boys slowly started to play, their instruments seeming like a distant sound before exploding with Jack’s lead, the girl leading them confidently through the first verse, her raspy and strong voice leaving everyone in a complete but positive shock:

Give me pity   
As if gentle touching a little fallen bird   
Give me such a sadness   
Tears in your eyes   
Looking down   
Saying I'm so pitiful   
I don't mind even if you kick me around with your shoe   
It's fine even if they're dirty   
I'll take your muddy hand

Hey let's dance in a circle   
Let's eat up   
All the unsightly rabbles   
An unbearable amount of spice is just right   
lie, lie, lie, la la la...

The girl could hear the gentle sound of a violin coming through the heavy beats of the drums and two guitars, Kaiba coming to the front along with her to show off his skill on another instrument instead of a piano and keyboard. The crowd started to cheer louder, the small and colorful lightsticks slowly enveloping the venue. Serenity took a short glance at the VIP area, her brother utterly shocked by her performance while everyone else clapped and cheered from above, Bakura being more enthusiastic than ever.

The boys then carried her towards the second verse as she grabbed the microphone and immersed herself into that tragic song, hoping her voice will be able to convey the feeling of desperation she was feeling over the course of the whole month:

The frightened bird   
Is unable to say things like goodbye   
Falling silent as a gesture asking for love   
Thought it was being humble   
lie, lie, it's a lie, not a lie, it hurts   
Anyone wants to be hurt badly   
And then go to a gentle world

Jack sped up the rhythm on the drums, Aster and Chazz following his lead without much trouble while Kaiba lowered the volume of the violin, allowing the girl’s voice to carry the chorus on her intense and beautiful voice:

Let's melt into one   
Let's stuff our mouths   
With love and hatred we munch on   
Inside a jar of sweet sweet chaos   
lie, lie, lie, la la la...

Serenity immediately entered the short hook, not giving boys any moment of rest, the audience already going crazy from the intense atmosphere, the cheers melting into one big cacophony as the girl continued to use her voice to showcase every emotion she was carrying in her heart:

Because you laugh vaguely   
I feel like seeing you   
I know you're here to stay with me   
I just want to be loved

lie, lie, lie, you're to be with me   
Where lightning blossoms   
A wretched and heavenly feeling   
Only love needs to remain

Brunette then moved away from the mic in a dramatic manner, the violin taking over the lead as the instrumental part followed, two guitars adding to the sorrowful yet foolishly hopeful atmosphere of the song, Serenity ready to carry everyone over the bridge, her vocal tingling and trembling with emotion:

Just sadness accumulates quietly   
Simply burying wishes and regret in it   
Even the scars from the spring day long gone   
Where we tied our bond, disappears

After the very short pause Serenity entered the final chorus, her voice more intense and louder than before, her tone sending Joey up from his seat as he leaned against the railway and continued to watch his sister with utter adoration, the positive disbelief in his eyes giving the girl enough strength to end the song with a bang, the instruments picking onto her emotion as they intensified their sound, making the whole stage shake:

Soon we'll be in a sparkling dream   
The light rotting off   
Is supposed to reach you   
It's so bright   
And my tears wont stop   
Hey, please stay by my side   
Take my muddy hand   
Don't let go   
Please stay by my side forever   
Don't let go   
It gets dark, stay with me   
Don't let go, I can't see   
Just stay by my side forever   
Don't let go   
I just love you   
Forever 

The song ended as abruptly as it had started, Serenity being able to feel her heart in her throat as the applause spread over the Kaiba Arena, her eyes not moving away from the VIP area where all of her friends and her brothers clapped and cheered with ovations and euphoria.

The girl still didn’t know what lead to her brother arriving at her performance that night, but if she managed to convince him in her love for singing and performing through her voice alone, she was more than willing to accept the whole month of silence on his part.

His approval was what mattered to her the most, after all…

***

An hour later, Serenity was finally able to relax a little with her bandmates in the backstage, the artists grouping on them as soon as they came off the stage.

It was nice to see everyone being so impressed with her vocals and her bandmembers’ playing skills but as expected, most of the attention was on Kaiba, everyone praising his songwriting and producing skills along with his playing skills and pure charisma.

Serenity, however, didn’t feel envious of that attention. Kaiba really was responsible for their success, he produced all the songs Serenity would sing and had put in tremendous effort just to make _SonateMagnifique_ not only function as a band but to showcase their enormous talent.

In all that commotion in the backstage and seeing her bandmates were busy with talking to artists, the brunette snuck out into the hallway, the light breeze of September night finally clearing her head.

She still wasn’t able to get Joey’s face out of her mind, especially when he leaped up during the last chorus. She’d never seen her brother make a face like that and at that moment she wasn’t exactly sure whether he was impressed or even angrier. Still, she hoped for the best-

\- Hey, Serenity…

The girl straightened up as she heard Joey’s voice, her brother slowly approaching her through the hallway with Mai walking behind him but on a safe distance. Brunette tried to keep her cool in front of him but was able to feel her palms sweating profusely.

\- H-hey, Joey… - she said before the awkward silence occurred. – Did you like our performance? Were you comfortable in the VIP area?

\- I was, I was… - he said, his brown eyes staring at Serenity with such intensity the girl felt like running away right that instant. But as she straightened up, even more, Joey spoke again: - Why didn’t yee tell me yee liked this so much before? If only I knew… I would even be able to look past the fact yee were working for that bastard Kaiba…

\- I couldn’t… I didn’t know whether you’d be mad with me because of my leader… - she said in a small voice. – But I was planning to invite you to this event and show you our performance as a surprise. But unfortunately, things happened and-

\- Yeah, I should’ve definitely trusted you… I’m sorry… - he said as he bowed his head slightly, Serenity’s heart dropping into her stomach.

\- Why are you apologizing? I’ve kept that secret from you and… and I’ve said such a horrible thing that day…

The girl’s vision suddenly became blurry as she instinctively brought her hand up to her face, not believing her emotions started to consume her now of all times.

But as soon as the first tear rolled down her cheek, she could feel her brother’s strong hands embracing her, his comforting smell only making more tears rim down her cheeks.

\- Yee weren'’t exactly wrong… I realized I really started to act like our ol’ man… but I’ll become better, I promise. I want yee to keep on what yer doing because of yer amazing, sis!

The girl sobbed into Joey’s shoulder, not believing she was finally reconciling with her big brother. All of those words surely weren’t easy for him to say but he was putting so much effort it caused Serenity’s tears to turn into pure tears of Joy, Mai only observing two siblings with a tender smile on her face.

Serenity knew her brother won’t get used to her work that quickly but the sheer fact he was willing to accept her choice despite his dislike for Kaiba was more than enough he could do to make his little sister happy...

* * *

[Aimer - I Beg you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCC6qbAnX00)

* * *

_**END OF SIXTH ARC - AND SUMMER PASSES** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will drop on September 16 and tomorrow I'm updating "Sea Diamond and Shadow Prince". Hope to see you all back here, have a wonderful day, and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!
> 
> EDIT September 16th 2020 - due to work obligations I have to postpone next update for September 24th 2020. Hope you understand and see you then!


	34. The Dream of Color is like a Godly Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was preparing everything for finishing this story. Basically,I will only concentrate on this story from this day on so I can finish it soon and you guys can enjoy it to the fullest. I will basically be updating every day with every five days or so being my off days but you'll be notified in time.
> 
> Today more Joey and Mai stuff! Please, enjoy!

Mai had just finished changing back at her modeling agency, her recent hostessing job finishing not even an hour ago. She certainly loved her job but not when she needed to stand in the cold wind for two hours while wearing less than appropriate clothes for that kind of weather.

As she grudgingly looked down at her miniskirt, blazer, and a thin blouse she had so carelessly tossed into her own locker, she pulled her lilac sweater over her head with a sigh of relief. At least she didn’t have any other appointments for the whole next week so she’ll finally be able to concentrate on herself and her bandmates. It’s really been a while since they had their last gig…

The blonde quickly grabbed her things and coat before dashing towards the main room of the agency and greeting the receptionist as she left the building. The cold air hit her right in the face as she clenched on her coat, pulling collars closer to her face before joining the stream of people walking down the street, the Saturday being as busy as ever in that part of the town.

As she looked around many stores in that area, Mai wondered what to do for the rest of the day. It was too early to go home and rehearsal with her girls was in more than four hours.

_Oh well, better eat lunch until then… but where?_

\- Yo, Mai.

The blonde jolted slightly but as she realized to whom that male voice belonged, she smiled and turned around, the other blonde smiling down at her in his usual goofy manner.

\- What brings you to this part of town, Joseph? – she questioned through a chuckle, another blow of wind causing the coldness to break through her coat and enter her very bones.

\- Well, my sis asked me to get somethin’ for her in the area so that’s why I’m here. – he explained as he scratched the back of his head, his only protection from cold being his green jacket. – What ‘bout you?

\- My modeling agency is around the corner. I was just deciding on where to eat my lunch-

\- Y-you can have lunch with me! – the blonde suddenly blurted out, his face immediately going red as he realized what he had just said. – I- I mean… if you wanna…

Mai chuckled at his adorable behavior before approaching and intertwining their hands, that gesture sending Joey even more over the moon.

\- Lead the way, gentleman. – she said with a wink, Joey’s mind literally burning on the inside as he chuckled goofily.

The pair strolled a little while discussing the diner or a restaurant they’d go to until they eventually decided on a fast-food restaurant across the street. Mai lead the way this time, her legs already shaking from the cold wind despite them being wrapped in cozy black pants. The duo literally barged in and took the seat at the far corner of the restaurant, both giggling as they noticed confused looks of the other guests and some workers at the diner.

\- You should’ve told me yer cold, I’d give you my jacket.

\- That’s very sweet of you but I don’t want to be held responsible for your pneumonia, thank you. – the girl responded with a chuckle as she took off her coat and folded it on the chair next to hers, the waitress coming their way almost the moment they sat down and became comfortable.

\- May I take your orders, please? – the girl asked in a polite manner as she put down two glasses of water before them, Joey grabbing the menu and regurgitating his order first:

\- Okay, imma take two fried chicken sandwiches, a big basket of fries, a big basket of fried chicken wings, and add to that three plum-filled rice balls. For drink, imma take soda, oh, and for dessert gimme strawberry shortcake!

Mai gave the boy an amused stare as she glanced at the poor waitress trying to write down his huge order, the girl more than determined to show Joey she wasn’t a pushover when it came to food.

\- And for you, miss?

\- You have an option for me to order any topping for the pizza?

\- Of course! You can also choose what you want your pizza crust to be filled. Did you have something in mind? – the waitress said enthusiastically as Mai looked down at the menu, pretending like she didn’t already know what she was going to order.

\- Alright, I want extra cheesy pizza and please add some pepperoni and broccoli on top. As for the crust, please make it mozzarella-filled. And I’d like coke for a drink and also a piece of shortcake for dessert.

\- Thank you for your order, the food will arrive shortly.

The waitress picked up the menus and rushed away, a new wave of costumers just entering the restaurant. But as Mai turned her head towards her escort, she had to snort at his confused expression.

\- What? Don’t I look like I like to eat?

\- I mean… no judgment, ya saw how much I eat. But I thought models can’t eat that much… - his voice became quieter and quieter as he started looking around, not sure how she’ll take that comment. But the girl just chuckled again before drinking a bit of water from a glass in front of her.

\- Since I’m not a full-time model and am mostly doing hostessing jobs, I don’t have a strictly regulated diet. – she explained. – Still, I need to be in shape and keep a certain weight to keep working. Don’t worry, I’ll spend at least two hours at the gym after this pizza.

\- Damn, that’s dedication… - the boy said with an impressed chuckle only for him to get serious once he noticed Mai rubbing her hands against one another and blowing into them. – Yer still cold?

\- Yeah, I’m not really good with cold weather- H-hey, what are you doing?! – the girl whisper-yelled as Joey took her hands into his bigger ones, their warmth immediately making her feel better

\- Relax, Mai. I’m okay with cold and my hands’re always warm. I should be of some use. – he grinned as he continued to hold onto the girl’s hands, Mai giving him a rather amused smile herself as she indulged in his warmth.

But a few moments later they broke the contact upon arrival of the waitress who carried the drinks they’ve ordered.

From that point onwards they didn’t really speak to each other a lot and mostly started some random topic, mostly regarding the school. And not even once did they lock eyes with each other…

Mai wasn’t really sure how to talk to him properly, especially after everything that had happened back in Spade City and during Serenity’s concert. The boy didn’t really approach her at school during all that time but whenever they’d be face to face, he was really polite and acted like a proper gentleman which really surprised Mai. But despite the much better dynamic of their relationship, it still seemed like something was missing.

Like neither of them are really ready to open up…

\- Hey, Mai… - the boy suddenly said in a lower tone, the girl putting down her coke and straightening up, not sure what to expect from such a speech.

\- Y-yes? What is it?

\- Thanks.

The girl frowned.

\- For what? I haven’t really done anything to deserve gratitude even though it’s nice to hear-

\- Thank you for opening my eyes ‘bout Serenity.

\- Oh… that… but I didn’t do-

\- Yes, ye did. Ye did a lot. – Joey said in a serious tone as their eyes finally locked, the boy picking the other’s hand once again. – I’m still not sure how to accept the fact my lil’ sis is workin’ for that bastard… but I sure did see the passion she felt while singin’. And it was all because ye were willing to listen to her… and because ye were patient with me.

\- All of that is really nice of you to say but the biggest work was on the two of you. You should really talk to each other about all of this. – Mai said as she tried to move away from her hand, her heart suddenly picking up the pace within her chest as she noticed a glint of something incredibly attractive in the boy’s eyes.

\- Well, we did talk and we concluded the same thing: ye’re the one who helped us both. And even without Serenity’s advice to take ye out on a date, I would do it anyway.

The girl suddenly felt her face burning, her whole body trembling with joy like when she talked with her elementary school crush for the first time. She maybe liked to flirt with guys but this kind of talk was something completely foreign to her. Not even her ex talked this sweetly about her…

Eventually, Mai let out an amused chuckle as she squeezed the boy’s hand in return, her violet eyes returning the equally strong stare.

\- Well, the two of you certainly are really stubborn… but I’m happy to see you both worked things out. Siblings aren’t supposed to argue over such trivial things. – she said with a smile. – Also, this is a date?

\- If ye want for it to be a date, yeah. – he said with an insecure chuckle before becoming serious again. – But I did what ye told me to do back in Spade City. I thought about my feelings.

\- And what did you conclude? – Mai questioned, her throat squeezing so much she almost couldn’t swallow her drink.

The silence arose between them, the crowd’s murmuring filling the tense void. But once their eyes locked together again, Mai knew exactly what kind of answer she will get.

\- Just like ye said back then, a make-out session won’t fix all the bad feelings that linger between us but all those were essentially my fault… because I was stupid and frustrated with yer behavior. But the more I thought ‘bout it all, I realized I have no right to control ye. But I really do want to know more about ye… I did ever since I started attendin’ this school…

Mai smiled at his words and pulled her hand away before picking up a small coffee menu to her right. Joey seemed rather confused by her gesture but he still continued to speak:

\- So I was wonderin’… - he said before gulping heavily, his face red up to his ears. – Will ye… will ye… will ye be-

In one swift move, Mai stood up from her seat and leaned across the table, grabbing Joey gently by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up, planting a deep but gentle kiss on his lips while shielding them from onlookers with a small coffee menu. The boy’s eyes widened and his face heated up even more but once they separated and both sat back on their chairs, Mai gave him a cheeky smile before saying through a chuckle:

\- This should be a reasonable answer, right? But I’ll also say it out loud just in case. Yes, Joey Wheeler, I’ll be your girlfriend.

The boy let his head fall onto the table as he started chuckling, the tips of his ears gaining deep red color. When he finally straightened up, he wore the cutest and most innocent smile Mai had ever seen on anyone, that very expression causing her heart to skip a beat.

\- Oh, damn. Oh, damn it all! I could prolly kiss ye until you pass out now, I’m so happy!

Mai laughed together with him but as soon as they realized the waitress is approaching with the tray full of their food, both of them immediately straightened up in their chairs and tried to act as naturally as possible, silly smiles still plastered on both of their faces.

As they started eating, the atmosphere between them only became more relaxing as they started talking about many different things in hopes to get to know each other better. Mai was aware they were acting like love-smitten ten-year-olds but she still hoped their relationship will start blossoming from that point on.

Because she knew that under that silly demeanor Joey almost always carried on his sleeve, there hid a very serious guy who wanted to do the right things, even if he doesn’t agree with them at first…

***

It took Rebecca good two weeks to pinpoint Tea’s daily routines over the week and after many thinking and scheming, the girl concluded she’d definitely be most vulnerable in this very moment.

As the blonde waited around the corner, her eyes looking straight at the dance school Tea attended, she was more than ready to confront the other about the terrible act she had committed against Yugi. Rebecca was thankful that it was that obnoxious Egyptian who had gotten hurt in hers darling’s stead but the real perpetrator needed to be punished.

The clock on the girl’s phone showed it was past 8 PM, around the time when Tea finished her weekend training. _She should be out any moment now…_

And just when Rebecca unlocked and prepared her phone, the river of girls exited the building, all of them tall or of average height and all of them very pretty. It was hard to pinpoint the target Rebecca was looking for but as soon as she noticed a familiar brown bob, the girl knew it was time for an attack.

After shoving the phone in the pocket of her cardigan, Rebecca looked around and crossed the road, making sure no one paid attention to her even for a moment. She followed Tea a few moments and just when she entered a short alley leading towards the business district, the blonde dashed to grab her.

\- You! – Rebecca yelled out, pulling the taller girl and forcing her to turn around.

\- What the- Rebecca?! – Tea yelled in surprise as she looked down. – What are you doing here? Are you here with Yugi?

\- Don’t you dare to even say his name after you almost killed him with that reflector! – Rebecca shot at the older, her expression showcasing her deep rage.

Tea went pale almost immediately, her blue eyes looking around frantically before they locked with Rebecca’s again.

\- What are you talking about? Kill him?

\- Don’t play dumb! – the younger screeched. – I know you tried to sabotage his performance in Okinawa. What the hell were you thinking?! He could’ve died because of you!

\- Calm down, okay? – brunette said in a shaky voice as she lowered a little to be at Rebecca’s level. – How do you know about that? Did Yugi tell you? And why do you think I-

\- It doesn’t matter how I know! – Rebecca yet again yelled in Tea’s face, the older growing more and more annoyed by a moment. – Admit it! You did it!

Tea now glared down at the younger, completely unamused by her anger and after a few moments of silence, the girl scoffed:

\- As if you’d understand, you already have Yugi’s attention. I have to work for it. And I thought by hurting him a little will give me a chance to take care of him and for us to get closer. But Atem ruined everything… but that’s fine too, we got closer after that.

Rebecca’s mouth fell agape after what she heard, her mind not being able to process Tea’s reasoning and her absolutely psychotic behavior.

\- Oh, who am I kidding? Like you’d understand, twerp. Bye, it’s been nice talking to you.

Tea turned around on her heel and hurriedly walked away towards the station, leaving Rebecca shocked and even more angry.

_What the hell was that?! Hurt him so she can take care of him?! What kind of psychotic bitch does that?!_

_I mean… I don’t like Atem but at least I know he won’t do anything to hurt Yugi on any level._

_Oh my God…_

The blonde proceeded to take out her phone and lock it, the recording shutting down in the process. She was too shocked to even speak or think rationally but she definitely knew one thing: Atem will totally lose it once he hears what Tea had to say.

And Rebecca couldn’t hide her amused chuckle as she walked in the opposite direction, right towards her own house…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow around the same time! Have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	35. Torches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main focus on Kaiba! And a bit of Jack x Carly.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kaiba leaned back into his chair with a loud sigh, Sunday evenings being something he hated the most not only because of the pile of work he had to finish but also because he had less than three hours of sleep.

Aside from managing all of his artists and being in contact with all of their managers and creative teams, he also had to manage his own band and prepare everything for his own debut. He was pretty sure he will be skipping a lot of school that month but some things just had to be done even at the cost of his own time, sanity, or even health.

He had to do a better job than his step-father ever did…

\- Hey, Seto?

Brunette straightened up in his chair and looked towards the other side of his office, the tiny figure of his little brother peering through the crack in the door.

\- What is it, Mokuba?

\- Do you still have a lot of work? – the boy questioned, his voice low and insecure.

\- Yes I do. If you’re sleepy, just go home. I’ll tell Roland to drive you. – Kaiba said before picking up the pen again and hovering over his desk. – Hurry now, you have a school tomorrow.

\- So do you! Can’t you finish that tomorrow or some other time? – the boy persisted, earning one stern but rather a cold look from his older brother.

\- As a C.E.O., I have many responsibilities, I thought you’re smart enough to acknowledge that. – brunette spat in a disinterested manner, making Mokuba flinch and look down. – These next two months will be very hectic for me and the company, it’s only natural I’ll have to work overtime and skip school sometimes. Now stop wasting my time and go home.

With those words Seto picked up his phone and rang his personal bodyguard, the little boy seemingly wanting to say something back to his brother but gave up on the intention. Instead, the boy let out a deep sigh and turned around, walking out of the office as if he had just run a mile and could use a lot of rest.

After finishing the phone call, brunette returned to his work of looking through the plans of future activities of his artists, not sure whether he’ll be able to start working on his own debut plan that night. He still had two piled so papers to go through after all…

A whole hour passed before Seto had to take another break and actually take a walk for a little since his legs felt so numb he could literally break one of them and he wouldn’t feel it. But during his stroll across his office brunette realized he could use a bit of caffeine in his system, the night was long after all.

As he exited to the hallway, his steps echoing through the dimly-lit and empty space of the usually very busy and noisy building, Kaiba stretched his whole body, allowing the coldness that flew through the hallway to wake him up a little.

The break room was only a few steps away from his office but he never really bothered to go there during the working hours, mostly because so many people hung out there and chit-chatted about various useless topics. Kaiba couldn’t really say he cared about those things but it just annoyed the hell out of him. They all needed to work more…

Still, at that very moment, the break room was more than convenient.

As the brunette struggled to find what he needed to make himself a literal gallon of coffee, he noticed a vending machine in the far corner of the room, right next to the entrance to the smoking area. And one mere look towards the damn thing caused his stomach to growl loudly.

With a sigh of frustration this time, Kaiba put all the ingredients into a coffee maker and turned it on before proceeding to fetch some coins out of his pocket whilst walking towards the vending machine. He already guessed he’ll get some kind of chips but he just hoped this damn machine had what he craved at the moment…

But the moment he laid his eyes on the products behind the glass, his heart sunk slightly. At the toppest shelf, right next to his favorite wasabi Doritos were small packs of Kit-Kat citrus-mint chocolate bars. And no matter how much he tried not to pay attention to that particular snack, his eyes kept looking at it every now and then as he put in the coins, typed in the code, and waited for the bag of Doritos to fall into the opening.

And all of that silly behavior because of that… of that… of that rude…

_If you plan to use me as a tool, don’t start acting as you care about what I say or what I’m doing._

Rude… disrespectful… bashful… nosy… silly…

_Just as you wanted, we’re done, Mister President._

Silly… sweet… and… and beautiful girl… with the voice of an angel…

Kaiba stopped whatever he was doing for a moment, questioning his own sanity and thread of thought at that moment. _Did he just think all of that? What the hell?!_

_Get it together, Seto Kaiba, this isn’t like you…_

But just as he rose up back on his feet with a bag of Doritos in his hand, he just couldn’t resist the urge to get the Kit Kat bar as well, the reasons still unknown to Kaiba himself.

And as soon as the sweet snack dropped into the opening he grabbed a hold of it and opened it, shoving one bar right into his mouth, the fresh and slightly sour taste hitting each one of his taste buds.

And of course, as soon as he tasted that familiar snack, the image of his and Kisara’s times together started flashing before his eyes.

When he heard her sing in the music classroom along with her shamisen, the way she elegantly sat at the floor with her white summer dress spread all around her, her confused expression when he asked her to play and sing together, her red face when their eyes met back at kyudo gym, how she just threw all sorts of snacks in front of him that one time during their rehearsal, the way she looked in that fluffy kimono dress back in Okinawa…

And of course, her angry expression from the last time they spoke, more than a month ago…

The sound of the coffee maker’s wheezing made Kaiba come back to reality, the mental image of Kisara Kisaragi still very prominent in front of his eyes. Her long white hair with blueish glint, her dark blue eyes, pale skin, and the most beautiful smile the boy had ever seen… he just… couldn’t get rid of that image…

As he poured all the beverage in a thermos bottle and somehow managed to carry both that, an empty mug and the snacks in the direction of his office, he tried to get his mind back to the work he still had to finish before leaving but that girl just wouldn’t leave him alone even though she wasn’t part of his life anymore.

Still, that very thought caused an unknown tightness in his chest, especially after remembering Kisara’s angered expression and recalling the feeling of her tiny hand tugging onto the collar of his school uniform that day.

_What did she expect? That I’d just become a part of her geeky friend group or something? Who does she think she is?_

The brunette arrived at his office very soon after his little adventure into the break room while still munching onto the Kit Kat, every single bite causing another memory of Kisara to haunt him. But he just couldn’t get enough of that nostalgic taste…

Once he finally flopped back into his chair with a mug filled with hot coffee, a sight of night lights at Domino City caught his eye. That view was the only thing worthy of him being stuck in his office so late at night, the feeling of having the whole city on his palm being incredibly alluring to him.

But as the memories of a certain girl continued to hunt him even in those silent moments, he couldn’t help but lower his shields for at least a moment as he recalled the sound of her damn shamisen and her gentle voice singing that beautiful, refreshing melody, his mind taking him back at that music classroom at the beginning of summer.

At the time when he believed, for just a short moment, that he had seen an angel…

***

As the season of monsoons finally started, Carly couldn’t wait to get home from school and relax a little in front of her computer. The beginning of a new week was never easy but at least she had things to preoccupy her mind.

Plus, the new project of her newspaper club was a real banger, she couldn’t wait to research a little about that whole topic. She still hoped her editor, Aster Phoenix, will give her enough time for research this time around but considering they had to do a quick story before the summer break, she assumed she’ll get that time she needed.

She needed to write about a mysterious member of that huge underground band _Dragons &Roses _after all… that one girl who wore a fox mask…

Carly could swear she had seen some of the other members around the school but she needed to take a better look at all recordings available online so she could recognize them and possibly get them to talk about their mysterious member.

As the girl fixed the glasses on her nose and put on her boots before grabbing an umbrella from her locker, she couldn’t resist but take a deep breath and allow the fresh smell of rain to consume all of her senses.

_Monsoons are really the best…_

\- Oh, what’s up, Four-eyed bitch?!

A sudden grab onto her head caused Carly to lose balance and slam directly into the lockers, the impact knocking her glasses onto the floor. She could clearly hear other two girls giggling behind her back and she didn’t even bother to look at them.

She already knew who they were… every single time… the same tactic, the same name-calling…

\- What do you want, Angela? – Carly said in a disinterested voice, not even the pain from slamming into lockers giving her enough strength to react to the blonde’s shenanigans this time around.

\- Oh you know damn well what I want. –the girl hissed right into Carly’s ear whilst slamming her head yet again against the lockers. But instead of the expected yelp or some other scared reaction, she got nothing in return. – Break up with Jack Atlas or I’ll break you!

\- Really? Why didn’t you do it until now?

When neither Angela nor one of her two companions answered, Carly suddenly rose her hand and somehow managed to grab onto the blonde’s wrist despite the whole world being blurry. She suddenly felt an urge to hurt the girl who has hurt her so many times in the past, especially because she knew Angela couldn’t really do other than to threaten her in a way that becomes old really quickly.

Carly squeezed onto the girl’s wrist and pushed her, Angela yelping in pain while her blue eyes widened with confusion, the two girls behind her taking a few steps back.

\- Don’t you think this is enough, huh? – green-head asked with a monotone voice, her eyes looking right through Angela. – No matter what you try to do to me, I will never break up with Jack. Do you know why? Because he chose me. None of you, but me.

Carly had no idea where those words were coming from or where she had suddenly found this confidence and arrogance but she for sure wanted to get full use of it at that very moment.

\- It’s only a matter of time before he dumps you. – Angela chuckled maliciously despite her eyes showcasing an obvious discomfort. – The two of you are two different worlds. He’s gorgeous and famous, and you-

Carly twirled the other girl’s wrist in her hand, Angela now grunting and yelling in pain.

\- And I’m what? Ugly? Uninteresting? Just snooping around? – she said through her teeth. – I don’t give a damn. I just know Jack is kissing and hugging me every day, something all of you can only dream about. And you know nothing about him. You don’t know anything about me either or our relationship.

With those words, the green-haired girl pushed Angela with all her might, causing the other to fall flat on her ass in the process, the two of her companions already long gone. And as Angela looked up at Carly, the girl nonchalantly picked up her glasses and spat a few last words at her fallen bully:

\- If you try anything like this again, I swear to God, you’ll regret ever laying a hand on me. Understood?

Angela nodded silently before picking herself up and running away into the rain, not even changing out of her slippers or picking up her things from the locker.

And the moment she disappeared, Carly felt as if her knees were about to give out. She didn’t know whether she was trembling because of adrenaline or fear but it was certainly an overwhelming sensation.

_Did I just-_

\- Carly.

The girl flinched at the sound of Jack’s voice as she slowly turned around to look at him, her boyfriend standing next to the lockers in all his glory.

\- J-Jack! I thought you had a rehearsal-

His movements were so fast Carly’s eyes were barely able to pick up on them but the feeling of his firm body against hers and his strong arms around her was enough to make her eyes tear up.

\- Well done, you really showed them who’s the boss…- he said in a gentle voice as Carly buried her face into his wide shoulder, not wanting to let her tears fall in that moment. – Why wouldn’t you tell me this was happening to you? You know I could take care of them.

\- I do, but… I really needed to sort this out by myself… and knowing that you have my back… it immediately made me feel worthy… and loved.

The blonde chuckled as he put his hand under her chin and rose her head up slightly, planting the gentlest kiss Carly had ever received. With a proud smile, Jack patted her on the head and said through the chuckle:

\- You’ll always be love, don’t ever forget that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow everyone! Have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	36. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter completely focusing on Kaiba x Kisara dynamic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

\- Stop now! None of that was good enough! – Kaiba exclaimed with frustration as he stood up from his keyboard and walked around, his band members flinching at his every move. – Atlas, you’re rushing again but where?! This is a ballad! Pull out a dictionary and tell me what the word “ballad” means! Princeton, you’re late with the guitar again, we don’t have time to wait for your sorry ass to pick up the pace. Phoenix, give some substance to that cello I beg you, you sound like you’re playing it with a gun pointed in your head. And Serenity… - brunette turned on his heel, the girl instinctively closing her eyes in expectation of her boss’s vicious scolding. – Control your breathing, for God’s sake. You sound like a fish on dry land.

After his arsenal of insults had dried out, Kaiba let out an exhausted sigh and approached his table, looking through his notes and songs he had written even though he knew everything by heart already.

\- You okay, boss? – Jack was the one to ask the question, sending the other three in the state of utter panic.

\- I’m not okay because your idiots started playing like amateurs! How the hell am I supposed to be okay?!

\- B-but, senpai, I think they’re playing just fine. I mean, I have no problem in following your lead when…. – Serenity’s voice died down as soon as the brunette gave her the deadliest look she had ever seen on anyone, making her freeze on the spot.

\- Now you’ll tell me how to do my job? – Kaiba said in a sinister and silent voice, his tall form towering over the terrified girl. Both Aster and Chazz were ready to jump in if their boss continues to be a dick but luckily that wasn’t necessary.

\- Seto! Mostro’s manager is here, he says he has an urgent meeting with you regarding their future tour? – Mokuba questioned as he barged into the studio, worried expression hovering over his young face as his eyes flew from one person to another before eventually returning to his older brother.

Kaiba straightened up only to let out yet another exhausted sigh, his expression returning to its original blank state as he walked out of the studio.

\- I’ll be back in thirty minutes. You all better cool off your heads or I’ll call this whole debut off because of your mediocrity.

As the doors closed with a loud _bang_ , everyone flinched and seemingly relaxed, Mokuba shaking his head before giving everyone an apologetic look.

\- We need to cool down?! – Chazz exclaimed. – The guy’s clearly frustrated with the fact he’s not getting any and he’s just taking it all on us! I’ll sue him for mobbing, you know I can do that.

\- And he’d crush you easily because Kaiba Ent. is a tad more influential than the Princeton group. – Aster said in a smug tone as he sat down on one of the sofas and took his water bottle. – But this behavior certainly is strange. I mean, he was strict before but he would never lose his temper like this.

\- Maybe Chazz’s assumption that he’s not getting any action behind the scenes really is true. – Jack said while stretching out his arms, every bone in his body cracking loudly.

As the boys continued their banter, Serenity happened to catch a glimpse of Mokuba, the little boy checking on his brother’s instrument with a rather sour expression on his face.

\- Are you okay? Was he mean towards you too? – she questioned as she squatted next to him, the boy looking her with his large dark-gray eyes.

\- He’s just not been in a very good place recently… - the boy spoke with a sigh, Serenity putting her hand onto his back and patting him encouragingly. – I wish he could go back to the time before the school started again. He had a lot of work and arrangements he had to make but… I don’t know, he was beaming so much and the energy around him was much calmer.

\- Do you know why that is? Did something happen? – the question was quiet enough but Serenity was aware of sudden silence behind her as the other three boys tried to get a tad closer to her and Mokuba.

The boy hesitated for a moment before giving the three guys a stern look and then turning towards Serenity once again.

\- I don’t know much but… I do know he had a playing and singing companion over the summer break. Every single time he was stuck in school, he’d meet with that companion. I’ve never met them but those meetings… they clearly helped him a lot, especially in relieving his stress.

A silence broke in the studio only for it to be interrupted by Chazz’s annoying giggle.

\- Them?! It’s clearly a girl we’re talking about here! – he said through giggles, earning yet another death glare from Mokuba. – Now I get it! He must’ve fought with that chick and he’s pissed about it so he’s hissing at everything that moves. Makes a lot of sense.

Both Jack and Aster snorted at that logic but no matter how crazy it might’ve sounded, Serenity was convinced that mysterious person could be the reason for her leader’s grumpiness.

The girl’s eyes suddenly widened upon the realization, her gasp grabbing the attention of all men in the room, including Mokuba.

\- You know something, right? – Aster prompted with a mischievous grin, Serenity knowing she couldn’t hide anything anymore.

\- Well… I’m not exactly sure about all of this but… do you remember Sakura Festival? A girl our leader had a bickering contest with?

\- You mean that albino girl? Isn’t she in your class? – Jack said with furrowed eyebrows, realization slowly starting to sink in everyone’s mind.

\- She is… and she’s also been awfully weird lately. I mean, we don’t hang out that much but compared to the past semester she seems much… gloomier I guess?

\- So our boss is definitely having some love troubles, eh?

\- Watch your mouth, you nimrod! – Mokuba suddenly spat, his expression tenser than before. – It’s none of your business what my brother does outside of work! I just said I wish he’d go back to that mood from summer break.

\- Well, if you want that, he needs to make up with that girl first. - Jack said before turning on his heel and returning to his drums.

\- How do you even know he’d fought her?! You know you can’t put ordinary people and my brother in the same bin! He’s different from ordinary people!

\- In intellect and abilities, sure, but in emotions and how he expresses them, not so much. Remember, he’s just a teen like all of us. – Aster added as he also turned around and started looking through his guitar case, Chazz being the last one to give his comment about the whole situation:

\- And he better make up with that chick as soon as possible, I don’t intend to withstand this level of bullying any longer than necessary.

With the three boys returning to their regular duties, Mokuba and Serenity were left alone once again, the little boy literally fuming as the mere sight at the three musicians.

\- Don’t worry, Mokuba. Your brother is capable and can take care of himself. I’m sure he’ll sort things out no matter what the issue really is.

\- Of course, he will, Seto is awesome and can do whatever he wants. – the boy said with a proud chuckle and Serenity really hoped he was right.

But as she stood back on her feet and headed towards the tea table to grab her own water bottle, in the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Jack calling her. With a confused expression, the girl discretely walked over to him and the two of them came as close to the glass wall as possible, Jack lowering down a bit before speaking out:

\- Knowing boss, this won’t resolve for quite a while and if we think it’s that girl he really likes, I think it won’t be bad to give both of them a little push.

\- What do you mean?

At that moment Jack lowered his head even more and started whispering his plan to the girl’s ear, Serenity’s eyes becoming wider and wider as the drummer’s story unfolded. By the end of his monologue, the brunette was completely speechless but was also convinced, for some crazy reason, that plan was somehow going to work. 

_Ms. Kisaragi, please go easy on our boss…_

***

Four days later, Kaiba was standing at the Domino main square, looking down at his phone.

He really didn’t understand what was so important that Jack had to drag him out for that and it wasn’t like they haven’t seen each other two hours earlier, he could’ve just told him then and get over with it. As if the idiot didn’t know how busy he was already…

The city was as lively as ever during weekends even though it was so cold Kaiba was convinced the snow might start falling very soon. The winter monsoon really did its job in cooling everything down for almost two weeks but this additional change in temperature was something the brunette wasn’t appreciating.

_But I really need to show you this! I think it might improve our performance even more! Meet you at Domino Square on Sunday at 8 PM sharp, ‘kay?_

_Lying bastard, it was almost 8 PM and there was no sign of-_

\- Kaiba-senpai?

Brunette tensed up the moment he heard that particular female voice, his head turning slowly to the left.

And there she stood, a white and elegant coat embracing her body in a gentle manner while the small white hat, black pants, and silver ankle-high boots only added to her charming appearance, her light-blue hair and pale skin making it seem as if she was glowing.

But despite her dashing appearance in that cold evening, Kaiba was rather aware of her displeased look, her expression as tense and indifferent as if she had just encountered her worst enemy.

\- Oh, Kisaragi… - was the only thing the brunette was able to utter, his taller body now facing her entirely. – What brings you here at this hour?

\- None of your business but I’ll still tell you. – she retorted with averted eyes, even her pouting expression looking rather adorable. – Serenity called me out here, she told me she wanted to go and watch that ice skating show that’s one block away. It starts in half an hour so I have to wait for her here…

\- Well that’s an amusing coincidence. – Kaiba said in a sarcastic tone while trying to ignore the intense glare of her deep blue eyes. – An idiot from my band dragged me out here because he needed to show me something but he’s nowhere to be seen.

That very line caused a sudden shift in Kisara’s expression, her eyes widening slightly upon a small realization.

\- Wait… isn’t Serenity singing with your band, senpai?

\- That’s right. Why do you even ask, it hasn’t been that long since we’ve seen each other…

\- Never mind that, I was just checking! – she said bashfully before becoming serious again. – Don’t you think it’s awfully convenient both Jack-senpai and Serenity called us out here at the same time?

Kaiba frowned in disbelief but just when he was about to spit out something poisonous like always, both of their phones buzzed in their pockets, the two teens taking them in their hands and unlocking them at the same time.

\- He’s not coming.

\- She won’t make it. – the two of them said at the same time only to lock eyes a second later, Kaiba wearing a rather puzzled expression while Kisara tried to hold in her laughter.

\- Oh my… they really got us… - the girl said through muffled giggles, Kaiba looking down at her with a confused expression.

\- What are you talking about? And why are you laughing? No one said anything funny.

\- Oh, come on, senpai, you can’t be that dense! – Kisara said in an endearing manner, her giggles not sustaining for even a moment. – They clearly planned this thing! Serenity and Jack-senpai I mean. They wanted us to run into each other.

\- Why would they do that?

\- I don’t know, you tell me.

Kisara’s daring expression and her putting hands behind her back like an innocent kid really struck a nerve with the brunette but as soon as he started thinking about that whole fiasco, he remembered the whole shift in atmosphere when he returned to the rehearsal on Wednesday. All of his bandmates seemed just so… relaxed and giggly? Like they were up to something mischievous just before he had returned.

Kaiba let out a deep sigh as he covered his eyes with his palm, feeling as if he was going to die from embarrassment.

\- Those idiots… Mokuba must’ve said something and they somehow connected the dots…

\- So you do know what happened, I see. – the girl said with a smug smirk. – But why would they do that? Did you do something to them?

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, your bandmates don’t exactly look like types of people who’d care for your relationships. They had to gain something from this whole situation. And from what I know about you, senpai, you were probably acting like an absolute dick.

Kaiba was left completely speechless by her boldness but just when he turned to give her a taste of her own medicine, his words got stuck in his throat the moment he locked eyes with her again.

And immediately upon their eye contact, the memory of that night he spent alone at the company more than two weeks ago made him lower his head, not sure how to feel or how to behave in that very moment, with Kisara right in front of him.

His head started spinning while his heart started pumping like crazy, his embarrassment making its peak as all the accumulated feelings and memories just started flowing out of his mind like an unstoppable flood.

But even in that confused state, Kaiba still knew he needed to make some things right…

\- Kisaragi, as much as I’d like to tell you off for speaking in that manner to me… I have to admit you do have a point. – he said in a quiet voice, the girl’s eyes widening upon those words. – I really was taking out all my anger on them… and to be honest, I have no idea why I was so irritated. Still, I’m well-aware my foul mood started on the day we… argued. And I won’t gladly admit this but… that whole incident made me think a lot.

\- Okay? – she whispered while biting onto her lip, her body a tad closer to his than before.

\- And… what can I say, I really did enjoy our time together this summer. It really was… a dick move from my side… to call you just a tool. But now that I don’t have those meetings with you anymore… I really regret it in a way…

Even though Kisara knew the guy wasn’t completely honest with himself and didn’t say the words she wanted him to say, one look at his face and eyes was enough for her to realize he’s really sorry.

And for a prideful person like him to do this much just for a tool? Well, she certainly felt flattered…

With a discrete shake of her head, the girl fetched something out of her pocket, leaving Kaiba on edge for just a moment before handing him a long piece of paper.

\- I still have tickets for that ice skating show. Would you like to go with me?

The brunette frowned again as he looked down at the ticket and his first reflex was to refuse and return to the company but as his eyes locked with hers once again, he couldn’t bring himself to do that. _Not now when they started speaking to each other again…_

\- Sure. – he said shortly

The girl clapped her hands in a childish manner before grabbing him by the coat and pulling him in the direction of the ice skating rink, the two of them completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes concealed behind sunglasses in the nearest alleyway, the victorious grins plastered on their faces….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again tomorrow everyone, hope you have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!
> 
> UPDATE: Chapters will continue with upload on October 1st, something came up at work, and will eat most of my time today and tomorrow. Hope you understand <3


	37. Serve a Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for a slight delay on this, my work's been crazy past two days! But now I can continue with daily updates!
> 
> A lot is happening: Yugi x Yami, Akiza x Yusei and major drama regarding Alexis and Zane.
> 
> Enjoy!

This wasn't Atem's first time organizing a Halloween party and he was always willing to show off in front of his band and close friends but to say this year's celebration blew up would be an understatement.

Instead of his usual guests consisting of only his band, his cousins, and Yugi’s gang, the Egyptian had to host the celebration for far more people because, well, things have changed. With Jesse’s arrival, Jaden thought it’d be an interesting idea to bring some of his classmates like Syrus, Tyranno, and Aster but also Blair if she was willing to take the invitation. Jesse asked whether he can bring his twin siblings while Yusei insisted on bringing Akiza which ultimately pulled in Kisara, Mai, and Alexis along with her. Later on, Joey insisted on his sister joining them since his girlfriend was already there and it also meant Bakura’s arrival which was odd considering that white-haired cunt enjoyed spending the spookiest night of the year alone binge-watching cringy horror movies. Not wanting to be left behind by everyone, that Princeton kid also joined along with Alexis’s boyfriend Zane while Jack also insisted on coming just so he could spite Yusei by bringing Carly with him, not counting on the fact his greatest rival now also has a girlfriend.

It was also needless to say his own twin cousins were more than delighted by the arrival of that many guests, mostly because now they could pull more elaborate pranks on everyone. Still, this was Atem’s party and he will try to keep everything under control even if it meant beating Marik and Mariku up to prevent them from pulling any type of stunt.

But no matter how much that very party was a pain in the ass for the young Egyptian to organize, he still had one tiny light helping him get through all of that trouble…

\- You really outdid yourself this year! – Yugi chirped as he observed all the decorations and food inside the main house, him and Atem standing by the front door expecting guests that still had to arrive. – Jesse really appreciates you got so many things for Leo and Luna, especially sweets. They’re loving it.

\- You know me, I don’t do a sloppy job with anything. Besides, sweets aren’t just for kiddos. – the Egyptian winked at the other who chuckled, Tristan and Joey almost immediately starting a fight over the red velvet cake in the middle of the wide table.

As the two look-alikes stood outside on the chilly October evening without any words exchanged, Atem couldn’t stop looking at the younger, his distant gaze and troubled expression making his mood foul as well.

\- Are you still bummed out about that recording? Or are you still mad at me for telling Rebecca?

Yugi bit into his lower lip, his gothic prince costume adding even more gloominess to his appearance. For a few moments, there was only silence with a distant sound of music in the background, Atem’s heart fearing of the other’s answer.

\- I really hated how you got the response you needed… - the younger started, biting even harder into his lower lip. – That was a really low trick… but at least now I know the truth… even if I try to avoid it or deny it, there’s no doubt Tea has a problem… not with me or you but with herself…

Atem closed his eyes for a moment before inching closer to his friend, Yugi’s big purple eyes locking with his the moment he felt older’s touch on his shoulder.

\- You may think I’m lying when I say this, sweetness, but I really didn’t want to believe she’d do what she did either. I had some hope that… she wouldn’t try to hurt someone she considers a friend and possibly has feelings for. But now that we know, we’ll have to handle it somehow.

\- What do you have in mind? You don’t plan to-

\- No, I won’t call the police on her even though I did bruise my wrist because of that incident. – Atem convinced the other, Yugi sighing with relief. – But we have to monitor her and make her realize she does have a problem. I’m not well-versed in psychology but once the patient realizes they have a problem, they already took the first step in getting better.

\- You’re right… - the younger said with a somber tone, his eyes becoming distant once again as he rose his head to look at the full moon. – What ever happened to her to become like this? Is this my fault-

\- Don’t you dare say that sweetness, you hear me?!

Atem suddenly cupped the other’s face and gently but firmly turned his head so that their eyes could lock once again, the Egyptian’s lower lip quivering at the sight of Yugi’s watery eyes.

\- No one’s at fault for this, not even Tea. If anything, we need to help her get better and find closure with this obsession she has with both me and you. Your existence has nothing to do with her problem and you can’t beat yourself over something she has to handle. When it comes to these kinds of things, no one is at fault but that damn obsession that also consumes her and makes her life miserable. So don’t you ever say those words, don’t even think about them, are we clear?

Yugi nodded his head and leaned into the older’s touch, his pale hand rising up and caressing the upper side of the Egyptian’s palm.

But just when Atem prepared to lean in and finally plant a kiss on the younger’s quivering lips, he saw one single tear rolling down his cheek, his resolve completely melting away. The Egyptian still leaned down but his lips gently caressed the younger’s forehead instead, Yugi’s body visibly shivering from the sensation.

And just when they exchanged tender smiles with each other they heard someone hurriedly climbing up the stairs towards the main house, their eyes widening with confusion and their moment ending with only Moon being their witness.

\- Am I really late? – a familiar female voice spoke from under the black cloak, Atem chuckling as he unlocked his phone and put a tick by the name of the last guest that was supposed to arrive.

\- Not at all, Ms. Izinski. The real fun is just about to start. – the host said as he led the way back to the house, the girl sighing with relief but still remaining hidden under her cloak.

Once they were finally inside the fun part of the evening could finally begin as Atem headed towards the main stage to greet all of his guests, his improvised Anubis costume taking everyone’s attention the moment his presence became known.

Yugi chuckled as he observed his friend start on his host duty only to look towards rather fidgety Akiza who stood right next to him, her cloak still covering her hair and face.

\- If you’re looking for Yusei, he’s on the terrace. He’s not really into these kinds of things so his zombie costume is rather simple.

The girl chuckled nervously and thanked the older boy before greeting him and heading towards the terrace, completely embarrassed about the fact she forgot her phone at home.

She passed by her band members who all wanted to see what’s she hiding under that cloak of hers but after one simple gesture, they left her alone and returned to their initial activities, Akiza finally making her way to meet with her boyfriend.

And he really was easy to spot in the crowd: while everyone else had rather deliberate costumes that probably took some time to buy, make and prepare, Yusei only painted his face in white makeup and drew few stitches over his face and splashed a bit of fake blood around his mouth, his clothes torn but reminding Akiza of his regular biker attires he’d always wear on their dates.

Dates… dear God, it’s already been two months since they started dating, the memory of her literally jumping on him in that elevator still causing a major embarrassment breakdown for Akiza. But Yusei didn’t was anything about that particular incident and was never opposing to her initiations of cuddling or kissing, his exterior always remaining as calm and collected as always except for a few instances when he’d intensely blush because the make-out session became steamier than expected.

But it was always her initiating everything… and he’d just agree to all of it…

\- Yusei? – the girl called out, the boy in front of her flinching slightly before turning his face towards her, Akiza finally removing the cloak from the top of her head.

\- You’re here! Is everything okay? – he asked worryingly, his eyes widening slightly as he noticed her delicate but prominent makeup consisting of a very light foundation and dramatic smoky eyes with a dash of crimson red.

\- Yeah, I just forgot my phone on the way out, that’s all. – she said as she approached him and climbed on her toes, planting a short but intense kiss on his lips. – So, you’re a zombie, huh?

\- Yeah… I didn’t really have any ideas so I made something from the things in my closet. I know I don’t look the best but I’m glad I get to spend some time with you.

Akiza chuckled and planted another kiss on his cheek this time, the boy only giving her a tender but small smile.

\- What’s your costume?

\- Try to guess. I hope you’ll like it… - the girl said with a mischievous giggle before letting her black cloak fall on the floor behind her, Yusei’s eyes widening upon seeing her in full attire.

She wore an elegant long lace dress colored in burgundy to match her hair, the long skirt being slit on the left side so that Yusei could get a very good look at her naked leg. She also wore long, fingerless lace gloves that reached the middle of her upper arm, her nails being painted black and manicured as the real claws, multiple heavy rings decorating almost every finger of her delicate hands. Her bare shoulders were only covered with a simple Rosario necklace, her neck seeming even more delicate with a black choker embracing it.

And once she smiled mischievously Yusei could feel his heart jumping into his throat, his blue eyes unable to tear away from her visage.

\- It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, princess of all vampires. – he said in a slightly shaky voice before giving Akiza a deep bow, the girl giggling at his adorable act.

\- You’ll have to entertain me this whole evening, you unfortunate zombie. If I deem you worthy, I may suck a bit of your blood. – she said in a seductive voice before both of them started giggling at their own role-playing, Yusei still feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage. – My God, this is terrible. I think its best we don’t do this…

\- Why not? You seem to enjoy it… - Yusei said with that tender smile again before taking her hand and embracing her. – Plus, you look amazing in that dress.

Akiza chuckled before wrapping her hands around the boy’s torso, the two of them soon starting to gently rock in the rhythm of the music from inside of the apartment. Burgundy-head didn’t even bother the cold of that night, just the fact she was able to lean on Yusei, feel his scent, and hear his heart racing against her ear made her body warm enough…

_Why aren’t you like this more often?..._

\- Hey, Aki?

\- Yeah? – the girl said in a raspy voice before looking up at Yusei, their eyes locking immediately.

\- You know, I’ve been thinking about something but I don’t know if you’ll agree to do it. I don’t know if you think this is a bit too soon?

Akiza’s eyebrows jumped up on her forehead, her heart suddenly racing in her chest. _Don’t tell me…_

\- W-what is it? – she asked, her throat squeezing tightly.

Yusei smiled tenderly again before joining their foreheads, his hold around her waist tightening.

\- You see… to many people that know me it’s very obvious when I’m in an especially good mood and my parents are no exception. So when they asked me why was I so cheery recently, I told them honestly because I’ve gotten together with you and so… they wished to meet you.

Akiza’s eyes widened as she looked back up at him, the boy tensing up a little upon her reaction.

_That’s not what I wanted but still… oh my God, we’re totally official…_

\- I-I mean are you sure that’s alright? You won’t feel embarrassed? Will it really be okay for me to come?

Yusei chuckled again before nodding in affirmation.

\- Of course, it’s alright for you to come, I have to show them who makes me happy for these past two months. And they’re really excited for you to come.

Akiza closed her eyes as her heart fluttered at his words, her initial disappointment and slight anger melting away almost immediately. _He doesn’t take the lead in anything but then he does something like this… how can I not love you?!_

\- I mean… you don’t have to force yourself… - Yusei suddenly said with the insecure tone, burgundy-head immediately cupping his face and getting all up in his face, a wide smile on her face as she said:

\- Of course, I want to meet them! I’m just a little nervous because I don’t know if they’ll like me…

\- No need to worry, they’re the most welcoming to all of my guests. They’ll be delighted.

The girl nodded with a smile before leaning back on her boyfriend’s chest and continuing to slow dance with him on that wide terrace. She wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to behave once she arrives at his home and gets face to face with his parents, but she will make sure to present herself in the best way possible.

_Hope I won’t screw this up…_

***

A few hours later Alexis was finally ready to head home despite her bandmates and others trying to convince her to stay the night. The blonde knew their host probably had the means and resources to let all of his guests stay in his house but she really didn’t want to intrude.

Plus, she was drained not only from the party but from avoiding Zane the whole night…

Even though he made sure to spend decent time with her and tried to make her feel comfortable, her own guilt and fear of speaking up about things that bother her at that moment ultimately caused her to create an impeccable shield of coldness with which she attempted to block off anyone’s concern no matter their goodwill.

She hasn’t seen her boyfriend for the past half an hour so she just assumed he disappeared like he always does, probably so he could get some rest home before his travel in two days. And then he’ll be gone for another month yet again…

Alexis finally managed to greet everyone as she opened the front door and exited into the cold air, the smell of incoming snow cleansing both her body and soul. Her harpy costume was rather robust but it still allowed her to strap her coat over her shoulders while protecting important parts of her body, the huge wings glued to her hands being the only inconvenience.

But just when she was about to fetch her phone out of her coat pocket she jumped as someone suddenly cleared their throat in her close proximity. But once her head shot up and she looked towards the source of the sound, her heart immediately calmed down.

\- Zane?

\- Hey, Lexi. – he said with a discrete smile as he approached her, his long black leather coat floating around him on the cold wind. – You alright? Are you cold?

\- N-no, no, I’m just fine! – she said through a nervous chuckle as he approached her, the girl not sure whether her body was trembling from cold or a slight panic she had felt in a short moment when she wasn’t sure who was following her.

\- You sure? You seem awfully out of it for a while now. – he said as he put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

And with that gesture and the feeling of his warm skin against hers, something finally broke inside of Alexis. A sudden frustration kicked in from the pit of her stomach, her body suddenly overcame with incredible adrenaline as she only wanted to fight someone.

And at that moment, no matter how unfair that seemed from someone else’s point of view, her target became Zane.

\- As if you’d even care… - she suddenly muttered. Green-head frowned as he came even closer to her, unsure if he heard it right.

\- What are you saying, of course, I care-

\- Stop lying to me, Zane! – she screamed in his face, the boy only flinching slightly. – You only care about your music and your instruments! I know I said I don’t mind you chasing your dreams but waiting for you to finish work or you canceling on me last minute is the worst thing! We’re together for over a year and I just hoped you’d come around eventually but you never did…

Zane just stood in front of her, silent and dumbfounded, unsure how to reach but Alexis still wasn’t finished with her spitfire.

\- You’re never here when I need your comfort or help! You’re always playing or are traveling around! I tried telling myself I should be happy for you because you’re doing what you like but now I can’t stand it anymore. I miss you so damn much, Zane, but you don’t care!

\- How can you say that?! – he suddenly responded, leaving the girl completely speechless for a moment. – Both of us could work this out if only you were willing to tell me what bothers you! But no, I have to read the signs and know what you mean. That’s not how relationships work! I can’t read your mind and do what I t _hink_ is right, you need to tell me, voice your problems and frustrations! This passive aggression won’t lead us anywhere!

The blonde knew Zane was right in everything he had said but she just couldn’t admit that very fact. She was frustrated with everything that was happening in her life at that moment but was also way too tired to tell what was really bothering her, continuing her own cycle of unhappiness and anxiety.

\- You’re right… this’ll really lead us nowhere. – she said in a quiet voice, her head low as she started walking past him.

\- Lexi, wait…

But she didn’t want to listen, she just let her legs carry her into a random direction, towards a random destination as the cold wind continued to whip her skin while her warm tears soaked her pale cheeks.

_Zane was right… Zane was right…_

But this frustration wasn’t about him alone anymore. It was about her as well… because she was so damn weak…

Once Alexis finally ran out of strength to continue running, she fell on her knees and breathed shallowly, just then realizing she was in a completely unknown neighborhood. And despite the closeness of the downtown area, she could feel the panic creeping up on her with each passing moment, her eyes trying to find anything familiar…

She could feel chills run down her spine as she heard fast footsteps behind her back but as soon as she turned around, that someone was already gone. The girl tightened a grip over her coat, trying to cover herself up as much as she could but that sudden feeling of dread just wouldn’t leave her…

\- Z-Zane? – she called out shakily into the night, flickering street lights giving the whole atmosphere another creepy undertone.

\- Don’t you dare to say his name in my presence. – an unknown voice spoke from the darkness, Alexis was completely frozen in fear.

But that’s when the realization finally kicked in, all of those months of terror and uncertainty finally coming tumbling down on her.

\- It’s you… - she whispered shakily whilst trying to keep little composure she had left, her eyes looking around for a possible escape route. – You’re that creeper…

\- Now that’s a rude thing to say to one of your biggest admirers. – the man chuckled before slowly coming out of the shadows. Alexis frowned as she recognized the guy, her throat tightening with fear and disgust.

\- Yusuke? – she mouthed while slowly moving away from him. – W-why?

\- How can you ask me that? – the green-haired guy said with a deranged smile plastered on his face, his whole body covered in a thick winter jacket. – Ever since Atticus introduced me to you, I knew I’d make you mine one way or another. I had to keep an eye on you…

Alexis felt as if she was going to throw up, not believing her brother’s friend from college was the one stalking her this whole time, maybe even longer than that. Everything suddenly made sense: how he knew about Zane, about her address, her phone number, everything.

\- And what are you doing here? What do you want? – she questioned, her body ready to fly in any direction it needed in case that sleazy guy tried to make any sudden movement towards her.

\- Well, I came to take you home since your boyfriend wasn’t a gentleman enough. – Yusuke said with a grin clearly audible in his voice, his hand suddenly reaching for something under his jacket. – And don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get home safely, for I am very careful and want to take care of you.

Alexis gulped at the sight of a cold blade in his hand, the kitchen knife blinking under the flashing street lights.

\- That really won’t be necessary… -she said as she slowly started moving backward, Yusuke’s whole demeanor changing so suddenly she barely saw it coming.

\- Why are you being such a little bitch again? – he asked with a low growl, his grip on the knife tightening. – I guess I’ll have to teach you a little lesson…

With those words crossing the guy’s lips Alexis bolted backward and down the streets, throwing all parts of her costume that presented any kind of obstacle. Still, as she tried to throw away her left wing, she accidentally stepped on one of the feathers and tripped, falling onto the pavement with barely having any time to land on her hands.

Only then did she see Yusuke was right behind her, the blade in his hand high up in the air as he continued to run towards her.

Alexis’s heart stopped for a moment as the conviction that she’ll die then and there slowly started eating up her brain.

But she didn’t want to die then… not like that…

And definitely not by the hands of that creep.

\- Naughty, naughty girl… - he giggled as he finally approached her close enough to try and grab her but Alexis managed to push herself away from him despite intense pain in her hands.

She kicked him hard into his legs, making him grunt in pain and buying herself enough time to get back onto her own feet. But just when she was ready to bolt again, Yusuke grabbed onto her long hair and pulled, making her stumble and fall backward.

That’s when she felt a cold blade leaning onto her neck…

The terror completely consumed her as the tears started running down her face, the voice leaving her mouth being enough to chill anyone to the bone:

\- ZANE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow everyone! I'll try to make a double update cause I feel really inspired!
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	38. Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update, yay! We need to finally finish Alexis's stalker drama but there is also a bit of Yami x Yugi mixed with Ishtar twins helping the ship sail (you'll see what I mean)
> 
> Enjoy your read!

Alexis's voice echoed through the empty street like a banshee's call, the girl feeling the blood at the back of her throat as her voice died down after her desperate attempt to keep her presence known as long as possible.

Yusuke pulled onto her hair harder, the cold blade on her throat slowly sliding over the thin skin of her neck, the blonde already very aware of the itchy pain as she heard the guy breathing behind her.

At that very point, she was convinced it was over for her…

A sudden but very prominent noise occupied the girl’s senses out of nowhere, Alexis soon aware of her hair being released from the strong grip, her body falling forward. The muffled noise could be heard again which only nudged her to turn around, still not sure what that voice was supposed to be.

But then she saw the kitchen knife flying in the air, landing on the road with a loud clang. Few feet away from her, Zane caught Yusuke in his clutches and was hitting him with his right fist while holding his left one under the green-head’s throat. His expression was blank and tense, only his eyes slightly widened as he continued to inflict the damage on the guy lying on the pavement, Yusuke letting out raspy grunts with each strike he’d receive.

\- Son of a bitch… - Zane muttered under his voice before giving him one final blow to the jaw, Yusuke being completely unable to even raise his head after that. The guy’s face was completely distorted and bloody, his expression unreadable as he looked up at Alexis.

The blonde was too shocked to even move, only vaguely aware of Zane talking to the police dispatcher on the phone. Her whole body was still shaking violently and even cold gusts of wind weren’t enough to shake her out of that scary loop.

She could only look down at Yusuke, very aware of the itching pain on the side of her throat and warm tears rolling down her cheeks…

\- Lexi, are you okay? – Zane suddenly appeared before her, his tall frame blocking the view that threw that in that state of frenzy. – I called the police, they’ll be here any minute now-

With those words leaving her boyfriend’s mouth, Alexis felt as if her own feelings and fears will suffocate her, a heartbreaking screech leaving her mouth before her forehead landed in the middle of Zane’s chest.

The man immediately wrapped his strong hands around her, holding her tight as she let all of her emotions out in one intense storm of tears.

All of that fear, those creepy calls, feeling of being watched all the time, inability to relax anywhere or in anyone’s company, and finally, that night’s incident combined with her earlier argument with Zane only caused her to cry more and more, her whole body suddenly feeling incredibly weak.

She could feel Zane’s fingers burying into her hair, his calming scent and the warmth of his body causing her to relax and cry, even more, his raspy voice being the only thing she wanted to hear at that moment:

\- It’s okay, it won’t happen again. Just let it all out… you’ll be safe…

***

The sun already started rising on the horizon when Zane and Alexis finally arrived at the Rhodes residence, Atticus still fast asleep in his bed at the time they arrived.

\- Go and take off that costume, I’ll make you something warm.

\- I should be the one hosting you… - Alexis said with a chuckle as she allowed Zane to take her coat. The man just snorted and planted a quick kiss on her scalp before lightly pushing her in the direction of her room, not saying anything in response.

After the police and the ambulance arrived, everything that happened in between that and their arrival home was completely blurry to her. She remembered one of the paramedics checking onto the slash on her neck and wrapping it up while others took care of Yusuke and took him to the hospital to check on his injuries.

Both her and Zane were interrogated by the police about the incident and police officers to whom she had talked in the past regarding the stalking incidents assured her he’ll be punished properly for trying to hurt her. Her brother was also required to go to the police but Alexis still had to decide on how she’ll tell him about the whole incident in the most painless way possible, especially considering Yusuke was his friend.

Zane’s hand also needed to be checked for possible fractures but luckily it was just bruised but he still needed to give out a statement on why he had beaten up Yusuke so badly. The officers showed very obvious empathy towards the situation but also warned him that he could still be charged for assault and serious injury and disfigurement. Zane didn’t seem that phased by the warning and Alexis really hoped Yusuke will finally leave both of them alone.

Once she finally entered her bedroom Alexis felt incredible piece, the kind she didn’t feel for a whole four months ever since those stalking begun. She quickly peeled off her costume and threw most of it in the trash before removing her splattered makeup and washing her face. Once she was finally in her pajamas and sitting comfortably on the bed, Zane slowly entered her bedroom, a sweet smell of hot chocolate reaching the girl’s nose.

\- Feeling better? – he asked as he handed her the mug and sat next to her on the bed. Blonde just nodded as she took a sip of the sweet beverage, her head instinctively leaning onto Zane’s shoulder. He just chuckled lightly before putting his hand around her waist and pulling her closer, Alexis feeling as if she’ll be able to fall asleep in that very position.

But there is still one thing bothering her at that moment.

\- Hey Zane… - she whispered before taking another sip of the hot chocolate. – I’m sorry.

\- About what exactly?

The blonde chuckled before giving him a light slap on the thigh, her light brown eyes looking straight up at him.

\- About what I said… and about me being so distant as well… - she explained. – And for not telling you about the stalking. I really didn’t want to bother you with that when you had so many important projects to attend…

\- Lexi, listen… - he said as he straightened up on her bed and locked his eyes with hers. – I may love music I make a lot but I also love you. You have to tell me about those things so that I can help you handle them or at least be here as your support. I did have a lot of work in the past few months but you know I’d come running if you told me you needed me. You just need to tell me those things because again, I can’t read your mind.

Alexis closed her eyes and nodded, her heart finally feeling at peace after hearing those words from his mouth.

\- Besides, if you told me this before, I could beat him up to a pulp for prevention reasons once I find him. You know he wouldn’t talk or come near you after that. – he said with a smug chuckle before planting another gentle kiss on Alexis’s forehead, the girl chuckling along with him.

\- You’re right… My expectations were ridiculous as well and I’m sorry. But I just got so frustrated with everything. I wanted you to be here but I also knew I had to tell you about how I feel and I have no idea why I hesitated so much. Plus, it’s not easy for me to say this but seeing my girls getting their love lives going made me a tad jealous as if I was missing the time we started to go out.

\- I get it but at least now we both learned something. I just wish something like this didn’t happen just so we could have this serious talk.

\- I agree… - she said with a sigh before finishing her drink. – But at least now we’re on the same page when it comes to our relationship.

\- Agreed. Promise you’ll tell me when something’s bothering you? And that we’ll discuss it? – he said in a serious tone, the corners of his mouth still tilting in a tender smile. Alexis chuckled and straightened up herself before saying:

\- Promise.

With that the two of them shared a gentle and slow kiss, their united feelings making it feel even better than both of them were used to.

\- Want to stay over today? Can you?

\- I actually can. I don’t have anything to do until tomorrow. – he chuckled, Alexis suddenly beaming with happiness.

\- Then let’s go make some breakfast. Atticus will be thrilled if he finds we made it when he wakes up. – the blonde jumped off the bed and headed towards the kitchen, Zane following right after her.

\- What did you have in mind? – he asked with a smile on his face, happy to see her so jumpy again.

\- You okay with green tea pancakes? – she asked as she opened the fridge and winked at him, Zane leaning onto the doorframe as he nodded.

\- Sounds great…

***

\- Yo, Atemu! – Mariku peered over the doorframe of his cousin’s bedroom, Atem rolling his eyes so much he almost got dizzy.

But he still pushed himself away from his working table and turned around on his chair, looking straight at his cousin’s spiky hair, a huge and mischievous grin plastered on his face.

\- What bullshit are you up to now? – the older asked in a slightly annoyed tone, Mariku entering the room and throwing himself on the bed as if he was the only one in that space.

\- Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where your little boy toy is. You said he’s coming to a sleepover tonight.

\- And why do you care?

\- What, can’t I ask about your friends?

\- If you were someone else, maybe. But you caring about those things? Better not do anything funny if you don’t want me to break your nose.

\- Wooo~ scary~ - the Egyptian mocked as he flipped around the bed, Atem’s patience already at its limit. – When are you planning to bone him? It’s really frustrating to watch you grow blue balls.

Atem grabbed his pencil case off the table and threw it right at Mariku, the other catching the projectile without much effort or even flinching any other muscle of his body. Still, when their eyes locked, Mariku was clearly able to see his dearest cousin was at his limit.

\- Hey, I’m just asking ‘cause I’m worried about you, ‘kay?

\- Yeah, right. Knowing what kind of a pervert you are, you’d probably want to film us or something. – Atem muttered as he stood up from his chair and reached his closet, wondering whether he should take a shower before Yugi arrives.

\- You know me so well, Atemu. – the other Egyptian giggled mischievously before earning a pillow to the head this time, his reflexes not being fast enough to dodge it.

\- I’m taking a shower. When I return, I don’t want to see you here, got it? – Atemu said in a low and threatening voice, a black towel strapped over his shoulders as he proceeded to unbuckle his pants and walk out the door.

Mariku remained in the room for a few more minutes, rather frustrated with nothing in particular as he tried to think of the things to pass time. That’s when his dearest twin, Marik, peered from behind the door.

\- There you are, Ishizu’s looking for you all over the house!

\- What does our beautiful sister want this time? – Mariku said sarcastically as he straightened up on the bed, not even caring he had totally crinkled the sheets.

\- Help with dinner, you know little Yugi is coming over so she’s taking extra care of everything. – Marik explained as he observed his twin, Mariku suddenly grinning in a very creepy way. – What’s on your mind? Is it really bad?

\- Oh come on, it’s not bad. We’ll just help Atemu and his little bird get along better…

Marik furrowed his eyebrows his twin nudged him to come closer, the older quietly elaborating his master plan as quickly as possible. With each sentence, Marik’s composure was melting away until he was on the brink of mischievous giggle himself.

And as soon as their pact was made, a doorbell rang, both boys jumping off their cousin’s bed and rushing to their designated spots: Marik ran down the hall to open the door while Mariku stayed behind the corner, expecting Atem to exit the bathroom any moment then.

\- Hi, Yugi! Long time no see! – Marik chirped innocently as he let the shorter boy in, Yugi smiling back at him as he took off his shoes.

\- Indeed. Can you please give this to Ishizu? It’s a chocolate cake my mom made to thank you for your hospitality.

\- Of course! We can have it for dinner tonight! – Marik suggested but as soon as he noticed the other boy looking around, clearly looking for a certain someone, he knew he had to act quickly. So he cleared the throat and said: - I know you want to get to Atemu as soon as possible but he won’t run away. Come and greet others, they missed you!

Yugi looked at the taller boy and furrowed his eyebrows slightly, eventually agreeing to that arrangement because he didn’t want to be rude to Atem’s family.

And so the two boys strolled away towards the kitchen and while Yugi was greeting Ishizu, Mana, Mahad, and Odion, Marik looked over his shoulder, his twin giving him a thumbs-up and that devilish smirk he was known for.

\- Okay, I think you’ve said hi to everyone! No need to let Atemu wait, right? – Marik grabbed onto the shorter boy’s hand and excused both himself and Yugi, everyone left slightly confused by that scene.

\- W-wait, you said I should greet them properly-

\- Yeah, but you know how Atemu is when he’s impatient and he was really excited about this. – Marik lied as he went around the corner, seeing his twin was already hidden behind the door of Atem’s room, the bright light piercing the pitch darkness of the wide hallway. – Now go, he’s expecting you!

With that the blonde pushed Yugi forward so hard the poor boy almost slammed right into the door, his reflexes being fast enough to evade the collision. But as soon as he got his balance back and turned his head to look into his friend’s bedroom, he could feel his heard literally wanting to fly out of his chest.

Atem was standing there, butt-naked with only a short towel wrapped around his waist, his hands in the middle of undoing the knot on his side.

Their eyes locked for a short moment when Yugi felt yet another, stronger push against his back. He flew forward almost immediately and plummeted right towards Atem, the strength of the impact causing both of them to fall flat on the floor, the younger on top of the Egyptian.

And only a few moments later did Yugi realize in what kind of position the two of them were, his violet eyes flying all over the other’s body. His skin was still moist from the shower and he smelled incredible, his muscles well-defined under his bronze skin and his proportions being perfect. His towel almost came off his waist and only a small fraction of it was still covered but Yugi was clearly able to see all he needed to see.

But the thing that sealed the deal was them finally locking eyes with each other for in a short moment of confusion, the view from down under causing younger’s whole body to go ablaze from inside out.

He was vaguely aware of the hysteric laughter behind him as Atem started cursing at his cousins, Yugi’s head spinning from all the sensations he was feeling at that moment. His eyes were only on the older, his face literally burning as his insides started to melt, his whole body trembling with a well-known sensation…

\- Yugi, are you okay? Did you hit your head? – Atem’s raspy voice and a strong grip on his upper arms made the younger come back to reality but the intense look of the other’s crimson eyes only made him stutter:

\- N-no, I’m f-fine…

\- Wait here for a bit, I have to kick some asses… - the older said as he stood up and grabbed something from his closet before launching himself into the hallway, the Ishtar twins laughing and screaming as they ran away from his enraged form.

But all Yugi could do at that moment was to keep sitting on the floor and trying to calm himself down.

It’s really been a while since he had seen Atem naked and it wasn’t like this kind of encounter hasn’t happened before but something about him today was vastly different than usual. He seemed so much… sexier.

With a deep breath, Yugi somehow managed to get himself up on the bed, his head still spinning from memory on Atem’s smell and feel of his moist skin against his. _Shit, stop thinking about it or you’ll…_

_Oh, fuck…_

Yugi’s body suddenly tensed up as he put a light pressure onto his own crotch, the boy now very well aware of a rather growing problem. _Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom…_

After looking around and convincing himself Atem was still busy with chasing the twins around, the younger quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, not believing this had actually happened to him while he was in the other boy’s house. It had never happened outside his own bedroom…

 _But why am I even surprised_ , Yugi thought as he slid down the door, his hand already reaching under the hem of his pants.

_I just miss him so much._

_I want him... just to look at me in a different light... not just as a friend..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will drop tomorrow! See you then, have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!
> 
> UPDATE: New update will drop on October 6th because I had to make an emergency travel today and don't have access to my laptop to write. Hope you understand and see you in two days! <3


	39. Neon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traveling and catching the flu is a terrible thing but I'm alive and ready to return to writing. You'll get some sweet Akiza x Yusei moments and Serenity who needs all encouragement right now.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Akiza fidgeted with her feet as she stood in front of a building in a rather charming neighborhood, families with children passing by every now and then. She was dressed in a rather casual outfit consisting of a red long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and sneakers, a simple beige coat strapped over her shoulders.

She knew she was supposed to enter but her feet just wouldn't move, her hands clenching onto a big paper bag she carried. Yusei had already sent her a message that he and his parents were waiting for her but she just couldn't make herself move. Her whole body was shaking, her palms sweaty and her heart racing in the pit of her stomach, making it seem as if she was about to be executed right after she crosses that door.

_It's okay, Akiza. They can't be as bad as your own family... Yusei said it will be okay..._

With another deep breath and a crack of her fingers, burgundy-head rang the bell of the front door, the intercom buzzing only a second later. As she approached the elevator that dread returned again but the girl just suppressed it with all of her might before choosing her floor. With each passing second, Akiza's heart pounded harder against her chest so when the door finally opened she could swear she'll faint.

But once she entered the hallway, a smell of something delicious tickled her nose, her feet carrying her over to the apartment to the right. She didn't even need to knock on the door as Yusei greeted her with his signature reserved but insanely tender smile.

\- Welcome, come on in. - he said quietly as he beckoned her to enter, the delicious smell even stronger now when she was finally in the apartment. - Mom wasn't sure what you would like so she is preparing a hot pot. Are you okay with that?

-Oh, s-sure! - the girl chuckled awkwardly as she accepted the slippers her boyfriend gave her, her face suddenly enveloped with an intense blush.

Yusei chuckled at her reaction whilst taking the paper bag from her hand as well as her coat.

\- Have you ever eaten a hot pot?

Burgundy-head looked down, her face as red as a tomato as she nodded, Yusei chuckling again before patting her head gently.

\- Then I hope this will be a pleasant first try. Come on now.

Before Akiza could even protest her boyfriend grabbed her by the hand and led her down the short hallway towards the equally small but cozy dining room, Yusei's father and her Science professor, Dr. Fudo already sitting at the table, his eyes directed towards a big cooker in the middle of the table.

\- Oh, welcome Me. Izinski! - the professor immediately stood up and greeted the girl with a handshake, Akiza at a sudden loss for words. She still managed to nod and bow politely to her host, Yusei's mother suddenly appearing from the kitchen, a huge bowl filled with various types of meat and mushrooms seeming incredibly heavy for a woman her size.

\- Darling, please take care of the fire, will you? - she said before dumping the filled bowl in his hands, Dr. Fudo not complaining one bit before returning to the table. - Welcome again, Akiza! We're so glad to meet you.

\- S-same here. - the girl bowed to the older woman, her body still tense despite a welcoming demeanor of all her hosts. The older woman then suddenly took her hand, making Akiza jump slightly and causing the other to chuckle.

\- No need to be so tense, dear. You're more than welcome here, especially because you made Yusei beam with happiness.

\- I did? How do you see the difference?

Both Dr. Fudo and his wife let out an amused chuckle as their son averted his eyes in embarrassment, Akiza mentally slapping herself for saying that out loud.

\- You start noticing changes in his demeanor when you spend a lot of time with him. It's only been three months since you started dating, you'll get used to it.

Akiza gave her boyfriend a knowing look, not believing he told so many details to his mom. Yusei just gave her a short look before showing her where to sit, burgundy-head now getting a big urge to tease him a little.

\- Um...what else did he tell you? - the girl asked once they all sat at the table, Yusei's mother more than happy to answer all of her questions despite the unamused but still stoic expression of her son.

\- Well, I do know he had a crush on you ever since middle school and when we found out you're attending the class next to his we hoped something might happen-

\- Is the food ready, dad? - Yusei suddenly interrupted their conversation, causing both of them to chuckle with amusement upon seeing his slightly embarrassed expression. Dr. Fudo only handed him the bowl of meat with an apologetic smile, Yusei just giving him a stern look before giving everyone their empty bowl and putting the first chunks of meat into a cooker.

\- How did you even know he had a crush? It's still hard for me to notice his shifts in behavior. - Akiza continued to question, her brown eyes giving Yusei side look every now and then.

\- Like I said, you just need to spend more time with him. But I knew immediately. The air around him was different, he was a bit more in his thoughts, would make silly mistakes and when you'd look into his eyes, they seemed somewhat distant. When you know he doesn't change his expression much, eyes will always give him away.

Burgundy-head gave her boyfriend another side look, Yusei completely avoiding her gaze as he directed all of his concentration into the cooker in the middle of the table, the boy occasionally responding to his dad about school business. Akiza was able to see a small glint of blush on the top of his nose but other than that, Yusei’s expression remained as stoic as ever.

\- See? He’s dying from embarrassment right now. – the older woman chuckled before Dr. Fudo cleared his throat and said:

\- Didn’t you prepare some other things to cook? We almost put in all the meat and mushrooms.

\- Oh, right! Yusei, honey, will you please help me bring spices, broth, and veggies? – the woman took the hint and stood up, her son following soon then after without complaint.

And with only Dr. Fudo and Akiza staying in the dining room, the atmosphere once again became awkward despite the man having a rather serene expression on his face.

The girl fidgeted on her seat, observing a small but very neat and nicely decorated apartment, floor-to-ceiling windows giving the space a lot of light. Everything was in gray, white and black with just a few traces of red here and there. There were many various pictures on the wall and the shelves, Akiza instinctively smiling as her eyes fell on the younger versions of Yusei in those frames.

\- I know I’ve said this but need to be so stiff, Ms. Izinski. It’s lovely you’re willing to open up in front of us. – Dr. Fudo suddenly spoke, making the girl jump slightly. When her eyes returned to the older man, she didn’t really know how to respond.

\- I’m… I’m sorry if I made Yusei uncomfortable… I just hoped you and your wife would approve of our relationship.

\- Your relationship is not our concern as long as you respect and love each other. – Dr. Fudo said in a quiet voice as he checked the meat in the pot, a delicious smell already making Akiza hungry. – I’m asking you to be honest with him and love him for who he is… but also, take care of yourself and make sure to trust him with your own problems. You already know he’s a reliable boy.

Akiza nodded with a tender smile, her memories displaying the events of their first unofficial date when she semi-kidnapped him from school only for him to buy her takoyaki later on.

\- I will be sure to do all that… and thank you. – she said with a discrete but honorable bow, Dr. Fudo chuckling at her gesture just before his wife and his son returned from the kitchen with more food.

\- Is there anything you don’t like in the pot? – Yusei asked as he sat next to his girlfriend, one bowl in his hand filled with green onions, peppers, and kimchi while the other had a lot of nicely sliced soft and fried tofu.

\- No, I like everything. – Akiza responded with a wider smile, her eyes focused only on Yusei as he started taking care of the food, his side profile as spectacular as always.

\- Then will you allow me to fill your bowl with things I like? You can add some soy sauce or garlic on top of it if you’d like.

The girl nodded and soon after all of their food was ready to be eaten, Akiza more than excited to try everything Yusei put in front of her. But as soon as she put the first piece in her mouth, an unexplainable feeling washed over her, the sensation heavy, pleasant, and also strangely welcoming.

Her eyes then flew across the table while the sound became mute in her head, her mind taking in the lovely atmosphere at that table and the way parents spoke to their son without reserve or underlying meanings.

That was just a regular mealtime for a family that loved and respected each other…

As the food slid down her throat, Akiza felt familiar wetness on her cheeks, all three of her hosts jumping right on their feet as they saw her blank face.

\- Are you okay?! Do you not like this?! – Yusei said in a slightly panicky tone, his usually stoic expression having a very obvious inner layer of concern.

Akiza shook her head and chuckled, her hand instinctively wiping away a few tears that dared to escape her eyes at that very moment. Noticing her boyfriend wasn’t convinced in her well-being, Akiza lightly pushed him down to sit next to her again, her expression going from anxious to tender in a matter of seconds.

\- I just admired your relationship with your mom and dad, that’s all. It’s so lovely I couldn’t help but shed a tear.

Akiza was aware she sounded cheesy but Yusei still smiled at her and caressed her cheek gently, not even minding his parents watching their interaction. The girl could feel her cheeks burning up with slight embarrassment but she still decided to concentrate just on Yusei.

\- Well, I guess this means you really like us, huh? – Ms. Fudo said with a delighted smile, the younger girl only being able to nod at her question.

Akiza was aware of Yusei’s concerned look but as the atmosphere became more and more relaxed, both of them decided to just continue with their meal despite her recent outburst.

Even though Yusei knew about the girl’s family situation a little bit, Akiza wasn’t ready to tell him the real scope of things and how bad it actually was. She didn’t remember when was the last time her father had a meal with her and her mother or when he offered her a sweet word or was her support in anything. In fact, he was never really home…

And when he was, the house was always shaking under both of their furies, both of them expecting from the other something neither of them was able to fulfill.

Her father wanted a perfect daughter who will obey his every command.

Akiza only wanted to be acknowledged… but slowly becoming aware of something like that will never happen.

But at least she was happy to see Yusei’s family was lovely and is showing absolute support for anything their son decides to do. Dr. Fudo knew how things were at her household and had already butted heads with her father at the very beginning of the school year, but despite that, he still didn’t hesitate to support hers and his son’s relationship.

As the girl continued to eat and listening to a relaxing chatter at the Fudo table, she just hoped Yusei will never have to meet her father in person, especially not after this wonderful afternoon…

***

Exactly two months after the KaibaEnt family concert in Domino City, _SonateMagnifique_ was ready to debut under that same label.

Even though Serenity had performed at many important events, this was something so huge that even she couldn’t say she wasn’t scared to death. Her members showed their true feelings in various manners but she was the only one who was really freaking out on the outside as well. She knew how much Kaiba worked on this event, how much effort he had put into producing their debut album, and how incredibly dedicated he was to his own group and the last thing Serenity wanted was to disappoint him.

But there was one drawback in that whole story and those were Serenity’s parents.

While her father agreed on her debuting because that only meant he’ll get some cash out of her gigs, her mother and brother were rather resistant on letting her sign a five-year-long contract with KaibaEnt. She was aware she won’t be at school for much longer once she starts promoting their album with the boys but even after trying to convince her family to let her perform, she still found reluctance and resistance on their part.

It would’ve all been lost if Kaiba hasn’t stepped in and agreed to meet any limitations her family had until she reaches the legal age when she’ll be responsible for her own life and her own decision. In the end, both her mom and Joey agreed for Serenity to perform and promote with _SonateMagnifique_ but they could only have comebacks when it wasn’t interfering with the school. She was also forbidden from tours outside the country until she graduates and wasn’t allowed to perform at more than four gigs a month.

It was obvious Kaiba wasn’t overly content with those conditions but he was still ready to do anything in order to keep Serenity as his vocalist which really impressed her mother.

And now, when everything was ready and so many people came to see them live and perform as an official band, Serenity had a feeling as if she was going to pass out from the pressure.

\- Oh wow, a lot of guys from school came to see us. – Aster commented as he checked the surveillance camera, the queue being filled with so many familiar and new faces. – Look, here are Serenity’s brother and his friends, Jaden is here too with our classmates. Yusei is here too… oh and the girls from that rock band, what were they called? Dragons and…uh…

\- Roses. Dragons&Roses. – Serenity said quietly before taking a deep breath and slumping over the sofa, her night blue dress suffocating her despite its frilly design and lightness.

\- Oh, right! – Aster said through a nervous chuckle. – Now we have to worry about embarrassing ourselves in front of the entire school.

\- We won’t embarrass ourselves, we practiced long and hard for this. – Jack spat as his face showed nothing but a stoic expression but Serenity could see his foot tapping in a rapid rhythm.

\- Easy for you to say, you don’t have the whole family scan you like vultures. – Chazz said under his breath as he walked up and down the backstage room, the nervousness radiating from him making Serenity even more anxious.

\- Hey, you’re not the only one who’s scared here, okay? This is a big thing.

\- Who the hell’s scared?! I’m Chazz! Nothing scares me! – raven-head turned on his heel and yelled right in Aster’s face, the other unamused by his sudden gesture.

\- Then why’re you so pale? And your ears are red.

Chazz growled under his breath and turned around, Serenity noticing how his fists were shaking as he cracked his fingers while Aster buried his feet into the floor, getting ready for a strike that seemed only a moment away. _Oh no, this won’t end well…_

\- Will you calm down, dweebs?

Everyone in the room tensed up as they heard the voice of their leader, Kaiba seeming rather unbothered by the whole situation as he fixed his night-blue suit, checking whether the guys dressed the way they were told.

\- Hi, boss… - Jack said in a monotone voice as his foot continued to tap on the floor, Serenity unable to even move.

\- You all better get a hold of yourselves or I’ll postpone this whole event, I can’t have all of you crack up under this kind of pressure. – he said in a cold voice as he locked eyes with each of his band members.

\- I mean, can you blame us? This is our debut. _Debut!_

\- I know, Princeton, but this isn’t even the biggest challenge you’ll experience in this line of work. I’m expecting us to become world-famous so how the hell will you perform in front of hundreds of thousands of people one day?

Serenity gasped quietly, her heart sinking even deeper in her gut. She felt extremely flattered by those words her boss had said but just a thought of so many people watching her made her whole body freeze.

\- Woah, that’s a wild dream. – Aster said with his eyes slightly widened but all he got was a death glare from Kaiba.

\- Who says it’s a dream? I plan to make it into reality. – he said seriously before putting down the documents he was looking at. – But since none of you have this kind of experience, let me advise you one thing: get over it. Find that damn ego of yours and use it to show off today as much as you can. Close your eyes, imagine everyone naked, I don’t give a damn, just go up and play the way we practiced. At this point, I just want for all of this to end so I can go and sleep properly. Are we clear?

A long silent moment enveloped the room until Jack started laughing uncontrollably, Serenity following right after as she tried to keep her makeup intact.

\- Oh man, this will be an interesting night. – the blonde said through giggles, Aster and Chazz looking at him as if he was crazy.

\- Are you saying you won’t be able to do this, Atlas? – Kaiba questioned with resentment but received nothing but a cheeky chuckle in return.

\- Look, boss, I’m terrified but I’m also here to have some fun and what you said was just the right thing to make me not care about what happens in the slightest. Now I just want to show Yusei who’s the superior drummer out of the two of us.

\- Good. And the two of you? Anyone you want to put down with your skills?

\- Jaden and Jesse. – Chazz and Aster said in unison, Serenity noticing a sudden shift in their attitudes as they grabbed their beloved guitars.

\- And what about you, Wheeler?

The girl stopped for a moment, her body still slightly paralyzed with fear but as she kept thinking about how her life will change after that night and after remembering how much faith her family had put in her despite being worried about her, she knew she couldn’t afford to give a sloppy performance.

After taking a deep breath the brunette smiled and said:

\- I don’t have anyone to beat. I just want to have fun with all of you.

The boys seemed to be speechless after that answer but Serenity couldn’t hide her content with their confused faces. Using the silence that had once again arisen between her and her band, the girl stood up, straightened her elegant dress, and checked herself in the mirror, finally feeling capable enough to at least walk up on stage.

\- Seto? Are you all ready? – Mokuba suddenly appeared from behind the closed door, the boy wearing a headpiece and a huge notebook in his hand.

\- We are. Everything ready up there?

The boy nodded in a determined manner before opening the door for the members, everyone seemingly finding a good enough reason to suppress their fear at least for those moments while they’ll walk up towards the stage.

Serenity was the last one to exit only to receive an encouraging nod from the younger Kaiba, the sound of the audience already cheering and chanting making her heart almost jump out of her chest.

But just as she was about to turn the corner, she saw a glimpse of familiar white hair, Bakura standing next to the two bodyguards and giving her confident thumbs-up, his cheeky grin being the most comforting thing the girl could ask for.

_Alright… let’s do this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a double update tomorrow to compensate for me missing. Cross your fingers that I'll succeed with that.
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe! 
> 
> Bye-bye! <3


	40. Diamond of Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised double update but I kinda slept through the whole day xD Some Jaden and Jesse moments in this chapter!
> 
> Also, Aimer's song "Night of the Sixth Magnitude Star" will be referenced and linked!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Almost two hours later, Serenity was holding onto the mic with her last ounces of strength, the atmosphere in the Kaiba Arena at its peak as the boys finished off their second to the last song.

But the girl was more than proud. Of herself, of the boys, of the image she had shown in front of all those people.

The moment she stepped on stage and realized all of those people came to see just their band alone, the brunette felt as if she was going to pass out, all those eyes, all those voices and all those blinding lights creating such a ruckus in her head she believed she won’t be able to sing a single note.

But then the first song started, Kaiba leading the way with confidence as always, insistent to show both his and his band’s worth to the audience rather than singing praises to himself. From that point on, things only became better.

The first song came and went with Serenity still feeling immerse pressure but as the ambiance and the rhythms of the songs changed, she found herself more and more relaxed, the boys following her lead and blending with her voice more naturally.

But the most important thing in that whole experience was the fact that all of their friends and other acquaintances didn’t stop cheering them on. Joey was constantly waving his hands and yelling at the top of his lungs while his friends supported him and offered him water every now and then, Jaden, Jesse, and the rest of their class started spontaneous and stilly chants for Chazz and Aster, the girls of _Dragons &Roses_ danced to the upbeat songs and rocked left and right at ballads, Kisara’s eyes not leaving Kaiba’s side while Carly brought out two red lightsticks and chanted Jack’s name the whole time. Bakura wasn’t as emotive as usual but Serenity was able to feel his dark eyes following her every move and his hands were constantly clapping while his lips mouthed the words of the songs he already knew by heart just from attending their rehearsals regularly.

And now, when there was only one song left, Serenity’s chest was full of various emotions but the one she was able to pick out immediately was the immerse calmness.

The calmness that can only be experienced on stage, when the artists are connected with their audience and they’re responding to the message they’re sending with their art…

The girl smiled before discretely wiping the sweat off her forehead, the time of her giving everyone a few proper words finally arriving:

\- Good evening once again, I really hope you’ve enjoyed the music we’ve played for you tonight.

The audience responded with flying ovations, many people demanding the encore despite the concert not being over yet. Serenity smiled at their reactions before bringing the mic close to her lips again, her calm voice enough to create a silence in the arena once again:

\- You know… two hours ago, I had a feeling I was going to pass out from pressure and stress but I guess that’s to be expected, this is our official debut after all. – she said as she chuckled, the eyes of her four bandmates now directed only at her. – But… now that feeling’s completely gone and mostly because… I really love to perform these songs. Our leader Seto Kaiba really put a lot of effort into producing them and every single song speaks to me in a different way despite our leader being a man of only a few words.

The audience chuckled and agreed with the girl immediately, the boys giggling with them while Kaiba shook his head slightly but allowing the girl to continue talking:

\- And to prove my point, I want to share with you a very special song, one that we haven’t performed until tonight, you can consider it our official debut song I guess.

With those words, Kaiba, Aster, and Chazz put down their initial instruments and turned towards the boxes that have been concealed behind them during the whole concert while Kaiba only pulled a huge sateen cover off a beautiful black piano. Aster took a polished violin from his box while Chazz pulled a cello, Jack changing his drumsticks with the ones that were made of softer wood.

\- This last song you can interpret in many different ways but know one thing: no matter where you are or who you are, we want you to turn to us in your time of need and hardships. See this song as our gift to you during the difficult times. So please, everyone, enjoy _Night of the Sixth Magnitude Star._

Almost immediately the soft melody on the piano started playing, everyone’s attention shifting to Kaiba and the immediate emotion he managed to evoke in everyone with just those first tones. And then Serenity sang, her raspy voice taking over and carrying that exact same emotion through the whole arena:

When I'm wounded, it would make me really happy if you could gently embrace me.   
When I stumble and can't stand up, please give me some of your courage.

As the melody picked up and Kaiba hit the keys harder than before, Serenity looked around, observing everyone’s faces as she entered the pre chorus, her eyes immediately falling on her brother and Mai next to him. Their bodies were now completely still as their eyes glowed even in that dim darkness, Joey’s eyebrows curled up as he carefully listened to his sister’s message:

My thoughts still can't reach you; I'm still wandering alone in this cold street.   
I can't even remember where this place is.

As both Serenity and Kaiba strongly entered the long chorus in which the girl showed all power of her voice, the brunette’s eyes flew over to the _D &R_ girls, Alexis closing her eyes as she listened to the beautiful melody, Akiza grabbing onto Yusei’s hand with eyes fixated on the stage while Kisara couldn’t stop staring at the young pianist, his movements and stern face seemingly carrying just a right emotion to throw everyone into a silent delirium as they rocked to the slow rhythm:

In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."   
Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.   
I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged.   
I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me

As Kaiba’s skilled fingers carried everyone over to the next verse, Aster, Chazz, and Jack slowly joined in, the soft strings and a slight attitude of the drums giving this ballad a whole new vibe as Serenity’s eyes moved from the girls towards the _Crimson Thorns_ boys, specifically, Jaden and Jesse. The two of them held hands firmly while smiling tenderly to the melody, the expressions on their faces telling the girl everything she needed to know about their relationship. She locked eyes with them for only a short moment only to enter the second verse with a more confident and stronger voice:

When I'm unable to sleep, it would make me really happy if you could gently grip my hand.   
Please quietly assure me that morning will come, even if it's a lie.

As the strings slowly took over the lead with the piano still present, Serenity entered the pre-chorus yet again as her eyes flew over to Joey’s best friend Yugi and his look-alike, the two boys glancing at each other every now and then but every time the girl would shift her voice, their attention would return to the stage, the slight distance between their bodies holding more meaning that it was meeting the eye:

My wish is still unfulfilled. Tonight, I have taken the constellation with me   
and disappeared completely. It's already impossible for me to go back...

Serenity entered the chorus with another strong tone, Aster and Chazz following her on their strings as they added their own little touch, brunette determined to convey every single emotion through her powerful voice:

In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."   
Even a star too distant to be visualized clearly will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.   
Our miraculous encounter in the stardust will be blurred out by the crowdsofpeople again.   
I bid goodbye to my unreturning past and the nights of weeping, so that tomorrow I'll be able to shine

As the bridge started, all four instruments inserted their presence into the song with the arena slowly overflowing with light gasps and teary eyes, Serenity giving everyone the most tender smile as she let all of her voice out:

I thank you, for having found me even though I am such a small constellation.

With the piano in focus yet again the last chorus started off, the other three instruments joining in later on as Serenity continued to sing her heart out, her voice stronger and more prominent than any time during that debut concert, her eyes landing on Bakura in the very last moment. He was completely serious, his eyes slightly wider as he observed her performance, the girl unable to read him in that very moment. Still, she hoped her message will finally reach him through this song:

In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."   
Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.   
I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged.   
I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me.

With that, Kaiba finished off the beautiful ballad on the piano, the last few keys still having a strong impact on the whole audience despite the song being over.

It took everyone a few silent moments before they started clapping and cheering, mixed emotions very prominent on all of their faces. The boys then came up towards the front of the stage, Serenity bowing together with them as the people continued to cheer and applaud them, her brother’s voice sounding rather cracky and raspy as he made his presence known once again.

And as she looked at her bandmates, the brunette noticed neither of them was able to hide their satisfaction any longer: instead of his cheeky grin, Chazz was showing off a genuine and happy wide smile as he waved at the audience, Aster’s face not having even a trace of malice or coldness in it as his blue eyes scanned the audience with a hand instinctively hovering over his chest, Jack giving everyone a very tame, tender smile instead of his usual bombastic gusto he was so known for.

But the biggest change was in Kaiba.

Despite the obvious tiredness written all over his face, Serenity could swear she had seen a genuine smile on that man’s face, his blue eyes locking for a moment with someone else’s in the audience before he bowed to everyone again, the lack of his snarky remarks coming as a surprise to everyone on stage.

Serenity smiled at the boys, aware that her eyes are tearing up from all the excitement, the fact they have finally debuted with such a beautiful song still not sitting into her mind as it should have.

But, despite locking the eyes with everyone she knew in the audience for a moment and noticing there was still a lot of tension between all of them, she was more than happy to give them a slight hope with the lyrics her boss put together so beautifully.

And she really hoped they’ll manage to go through their hard times as painlessly as possible…

***

\- Damn, that was a good concert but again, what else can you expect from Kaiba? – Jaden said as he slumped onto the sofa in his boyfriend’s large living room, Jesse coming down the stairs from his younger siblings’ room.

\- True that, the last song was especially beautiful. Also, I had no idea Chazz could play the cello! – turquoise-head commented as he sat next to Jaden on the sofa, both of their heads leaned against the edge.

\- Neither had I, I guess he really wasn’t messing around when he talked about his “extraordinary talent for music”.

\- Well, I doubt Kaiba would take someone incompetent in the band, he just seems like that kind of a guy.

\- He and our boss are kinda similar in that regard, they’re maybe on shaky terms every now and then but their resemblance can be scary. – Jaden said with a chuckle before leaning on the other’s shoulder, Jesse seeming a tad tense that evening. – What’s the matter? Are you okay?

\- Yeah… I’m just a bit on edge even though my folks said they won’t be back until tomorrow evening. I guess I’m just overly used to my dad having his nose in my business all the time.

\- Damn, that sucks. You should totally come and live with me and Yubel so that we can always be together. – brunette said as he embraced the older around the waist, Jesse chuckling at that suggestion but responding in a serious tone:

\- I can’t exactly abandon mom and the twins, you know? Besides, wouldn’t your parents oppose to me coming to live with you?

\- Nah, they don’t give a damn about it or anything in connection to me for that matter.

Jesse’s heart sunk deep into his gut.

Despite dating Jaden for over four months now, the turquoise-head knew barely anything about the state of Jaden’s family. The brunette himself was avoiding the topic as much as he could and when he really had to talk about it, Jesse’d just get bits and pieces of the whole story.

And Yubel? Her mouth was sealed no matter what.

But what concerned Jesse the most was the way his boyfriend handled the obviously problematic situation with his seemingly distant parents…

\- Aren’t you bothered by it?

\- Nah, I’m fine. That’s how it is. – Jaden said as he came closer to the other. – I now have you and I have the boys from the band. I don’t need anyone else.

Jesse frowned upon that response but didn’t say anything else in that regard. He just sat there with Jaden next to him and eyes looking who knows where. He knew this currently wasn’t an issue between them but it could become if the two of them decide to become more serious about this all.

That is, if Jaden will be able to become serious. The older never doubted the other’s feelings for him but what Jesse feared the most was the possibility of brunette becoming scared of commitment, especially because of the situation back at Yuki household.

With those thoughts, Jesse let out a deep sigh, not wanting to ruin that sweet night with his dark thoughts, his hope in their relationship still strong and unwavering…

* * *

_**END OF ARC SEVEN - DEBUT** _

* * *

_**[Aimer - Rokutousei no Yoru](https://youtu.be/dALnHh2-UsQ) ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update tomorrow, hopefully a tad earlier than today.
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	41. Last Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again, I know. I just needed to make re-arrangements of this story because some further plot points made no sense so I made sure everything is wrapped up nicely by the end of the next week.
> 
> Prepare for some JoeyxMai and KaibaXKisara moments!
> 
> Enjoy your read!

\- You seem awfully chirpy today, Joey. – Tristan said as the two of them slowly made their way onto the second floor of their school, the lunch break almost over and both of them dreading the English class that followed.

But despite knowing Dr. Crowler will take the last ounce of sanity out of them, Joey’s expression was literally beaming.

\- Of course, I’m goin’ out with Mai today. – the boy said with a huge grin before finishing the juice in his hand, Tristan nodding in understanding.

\- Are you taking her somewhere? Or is it the other way around?

\- We’ll see, we’ll see…

Fridays were always the most favorite days of the week for many students but especially for Joey and mostly because that was his and Mai’s date day. Both of them had their days off from their part-time jobs on Fridays and they’d usually end up sleeping at each other’s apartments, depending on where they were hanging out.

As the two boys finally reached their wished floor, Joey’s eyes flew up another set of stairs before turning towards Tristan and saying:

\- I’ll be down soon, I’ll just go check on Mai.

\- Don’t be late, Romeo, I will not cover for your ass in front of Crowler!

With only a careless wave the blonde climbed up the stairs and entered the third-year hallway, most of the students already in their classrooms. He greeted the older ones with a short bow before proceeding towards the very end of the hallway, where class 3-1 was stationed.

But he didn’t even have to reach his destination, Mai was already outside the classroom… and was not alone.

Whilst blonde girl faced away from Joey, the boy was able to see grins and a rather sinister look on the faces of three girls that were facing Mai. His girlfriend didn’t seem to budge despite the clearly mean trio spouting nonsense to her face, her stance tall and proud.

And as Joey inched closer, he was able to hear their conversation or at least a fraction of it:

\- I’m surprised your ass is still in school. With your grades, I would’ve thought you’d drop out a long time ago. – the one in the middle said, the girl being the shortest of the three and having her dark hair in a ponytail.

\- Well, her sponsors must be paying up for her to stay, you know she can earn a lot on that field. – the tallest one said, freckles on her face slightly concealed with her huge glasses.

\- And how do you know how much I earn? – Mai said in a calm voice, her nails rather interesting to her in that very moment as she shifted on her feet, the last girl going all up in her face all of a sudden.

\- Don’t get cocky, whore. Remember your place in this school. I can have you kicked out with just one call to my dad.

\- Oh? And why would you do that? I didn’t do anything to you, dearest Kayako. – Mai said with a very audible smirk in her voice, the girl obviously not liking the way that whole argument was unfolding.

\- Because you being in our class only ruins our reputation as a school. People like you shouldn’t be allowed in this school at all! – the one with a ponytail said, obviously reading their leader’s mind.

_-_ Aight, that’s enough.

All four girls turned their heads upon hearing a familiar male voice, Mai’s purple eyes widening slightly before she smiled, deciding to keep silent until Joey handles everything.

\- And who’re you? – the leader questioned, her stance a tad relaxed but still in the obvious attack mode.

\- Wheeler from class 2-1 and Mai’s boyfriend. – blonde said as he instinctively stepped in front of the said girl, Mai’s smirk widening as she was out of sight of the mean trio.

\- You mean another one of her victims? Are you sure you want to be a boyfriend to a whore like her? – the one with glasses said, noticing Joey’s eyebrow twitching violently.

\- And ye girls have nothin’ better to do with your lives than to pick on others, eh? Not a very nice behavior to display in front of yer juniors.

All three girls exchanged confused looks only for them to start chuckling a moment later, the leader coming all up in Joey’s face.

\- Are you trying to defend your girlfriend? That’s so sweet.

\- Too bad she’s a total whore.

\- Wonder if she’ll dump you if you don’t succeed in defending her.

\- Oh but I will. – Joey said with a cheeky smirk, all three girls frowning.

\- Oh yeah? We’ll see about that-

\- I could always call my good pal Atemu to come and help me. He has an especial dislike for bitchy bullies like ye. – the blonde cut the tiny leader off by flashing his phone screen, the Egyptian’s number clearly on display.

All three girls paled instantly as they once again exchanged looks, Joey already knowing he had won.

Atem was a literal legend of that school. Everyone either wanted to get close to him or date him but considering how occupied the guy was with only one person, it was quite a fun thing to use his name to scare the crap out of people. No one wanted to end up on Atem’s hate list, mostly because he was just so “perfect” in everyone’s eyes and these girls were no exception.

After a few moments of tense silence, the shortest one backed off and beckoned her two friends to follow her back to their class at the very beginning of the hallway, all three girls giving Mai death glares as they passed her by.

\- Damn, that was cunty but also damn funny. – Joey said as he turned towards his girlfriend, Mai already climbing onto her toes to give him a peck on the cheek in gratitude for helping her. – They what was that for? – he questioned with a blushy face, evoking a chuckle from Mai.

\- Well, you’re my hero! – she said sarcastically before wrapping her hands around his neck and giving him a short kiss on the lips this time, Joey accepting it immediately.

\- Does this happen a lot? Ye never mentioned this before.

\- Not always, just sometimes. – the girl responded as they leaned against the windows and looked outside, their hands intertwined. – Those three have a grudge against me ever since we were freshmen, I don’t know why honestly and I don’t care. But it’s so funny how they pick a time to annoy me whenever I feel nervous.

Joey gave the older a side-look, his expression changing from goofy to serious in a matter of seconds.

\- Why are ye nervous? – when Mai paused for a long moment, the boy leaned in and gave her a kiss on the shoulder, not even her magenta blazer being able to conceal that ticklish sensation. – C’on, ye can tell me.

With a deep sigh and her eyes still staring outside into a cloudy and cold day, Mai said quietly:

\- You know about our whole band secret, right?

The boy nodded, knowing he shouldn’t say anything out loud when it came to that particular topic, especially not in school.

\- Well, you see, someone’s been snooping around Aki’s identity and even though I know she doesn’t have bad intentions, her research and nosiness are putting all four of us on edge.

\- Who’s snoopin’? Do I need to give her a lil’ warnin’?

Mai shook her head before turning around and discretely pointing at a tall, blonde man sitting in the first row next to the window in the classroom, Joey recognizing Jack Atlas immediately.

\- His girlfriend, Carly, is in the newspaper club and apparently, her editor, Aster Phoenix, gave her a task to write an article on _Dragons &Roses_. – the blonde whispered. – But she took that way too seriously and it seems she wants to reveal their vocalist’s identity.

\- Ye think she’d doin’ it because he told her?

Mai shook her head again, the two of them turning towards the window in the next moment:

\- From what she told me herself, it’s something that’s been of interest to her and she’s obviously trying to get the three of us to spill out the identity of the vocalist, and considering her observation skills, it may not take her long to figure out who she really is.

\- Does lil’ Aki know?

\- Yeah, it’s hard not to notice and I’m just really worried about her at this moment. – Mai said with a sigh, Joey wrapping his hand around her shoulders before pulling her closer. – There is a very simple reason why Aki has that secret and having someone expose her in such a way would be horrible for her and I feel that if either of us tries to talk to Carly, we’ll reveal something that of interest to her, thus dooming Aki.

That was a tricky situation indeed and Joey couldn’t help but think of his own sister at that moment.

She was also hiding a lot of things from him in the past and for very good reasons so he could kind of understand where Mai’s coming from. And in this particular situation, Joey wanted to make sure he helps his girlfriend in any way possible.

\- Want me to talk to Yusei about it? I assume Aki wouldn’t do that on her own but I’m sure our boy’ll manage to do somethin’.

\- I mean, any kind of help is welcomed. – Mai said with an exhausted voice before giving the boy a tender and grateful smile. – I will try to avoid Carly as much as possible and told the girls the same. Let’s just hope she won’t find out soon.

\- Well, if anyone’s equipped to protect Aki, that’s you, girls. – Joey said with a proud voice before Mai gave him a playful slap on the shoulder, the two of them splitting up soon after as they noticed the nun Martha coming down the hallway and straight towards Mai’s class.

Joey greeted the teacher and rushed back towards his floor, his chest filled with pride despite knowing Crowler will have his head for being late, again…

***

\- Wait, we got invited to a Christmas production? – Mai exclaimed as she put down her drumsticks, the other two girls staring at their leader with flabbergasted expressions.

\- Apparently so. – Akiza said while pulling out an official invitation that was sent to their band e-mail address just that Saturday morning. – I don’t understand why since it’s strictly a school event but here it is, written in flesh.

A dead silence enveloped their small rehearsing room, the girls exchanging looks between each other before Alexis finally spoke:

\- You think it has something to do with that Carly girl?

\- It’s possible… - Akiza said in a tense voice, her eyebrows furrowing as she started walking up and down the room.

\- We can refuse this, right? – Kisara questioned as she fetched the invitation from her friend’s hands, reading through it in hopes to get a better understanding of why their band specifically had to be called to that production.

\- We can, yeah, but I’m afraid of what it might imply to the school teacher council who issued this invitation. – burgundy-head said in a quiet voice before she sighed, the tension radiating all around her. – How was it during previous years? Did they ever call someone who’s not connected to the school to perform at this production?

\- Actually, that’s kind of an obligatory thing. – Alexis noted. – Aside from people from school who sign up to perform as either singers soloists or groups and our school’s choir, there always had to be one “celebrity” to perform at the event, or else many people would lose interest.

\- Yeah, that’s true. Just last year that popular idol trio _Mostro_ performed at the very end of the production so I guess this can only mean we’re been invited because we’re popular? – Mai finished her friend’s thoughts, that whole conversation throwing the quartet even more into thinking.

\- Maybe they heard three out of four members attend this school? – Kisara questioned as she continued to stare down at the invitation. – Would it be smart for us to perform? Even with a mask, Aki is very easily recognizable…

The other three hummed with the agreement, the whole band aware the final decision is on Akiza to make.

But burgundy-head wasn’t sure herself what she wanted anymore. She was tired of hiding in front of the whole school and constantly pretend like she’s this sweet, innocent girl who gets along with everyone and gets good grades, like a real model student. But ever since she got involved with Yusei and his friends, that act started to suffocate her even more, mostly because her boyfriend was one of the few people who knew the real her…

-You know what… - the girl suddenly spoke, making her three friends jolt slightly in anticipation. – Why not? If they called us, they obviously want big shots like us to bring a little flavor to their dull show. Let’s show them we don’t waver from the challenge even if there is a hidden agenda.

The trio sighed with relief at the same time, their faces showcasing utmost pride in their adorable leader, Mai leaping to give her the usual bear hug.

\- Oh my god, Little Fox is growing up~! – the blonde said as the younger tried to get herself out of her friend’s grip, the other two laughing at that whole scene.

\- Then, if we’ll perform, we have to choose the song to showcase, right? – Kisara suddenly reminded, Akiza immediately thrown into her professional mode:

\- How about we write a completely new song? Something no one has heard before? – she suggested, the other girls not needing a long time to respond in a positive manner. – Okay, should I write the whole thing or-

\- I can do it! – Mai said by raising her hand, the grip of her other arm still holding onto Akiza with all her might. – It’s been a long while since I wrote anything so I’d like to try. I’ll need some help with melody though, you know I’m not a person of fancy music.

\- Consider that covered, girlfriend. – Kisara winked at the older, the blonde reaching out and ruffling her light blue hair, the girl pouting slightly at that gesture.

Akiza couldn’t help but chuckle at that whole situation, still not believing what she had just agreed to do. She still felt a huge ball of anxiety in her stomach but just by remembering her girls and Yusei will definitely be there to support her no matter what was more than enough to try and venture into this new adventure.

And she was damn sure she won’t allow anyone to stomp on her success just because she’s wearing a fox mask, not even her own father in case he actually finds out…

***

Later that day Kisara stepped off the train in the downtown Domino City, the cold December air pinching on her pale cheeks as she made her way back to the street, both her shamisen and her guitar strapped over her back.

After deciding to perform at Christmas production that was happening in about three weeks, Kisara and her whole band started planning other things while Mai went home earlier to work on the song they’ll perform, all four of them rather excited about that upcoming experience.

And even though they still had a lot of time and had performed on so many gigs before, Kisara felt nervous to perform in front of her school, mostly because she didn’t want to mess things up. Being teased for a mistake wasn’t that bad of a thing for her but she really hoped she won’t do something that’ll harm Akiza specifically.

Still, the blue-haired girl chuckled upon remembering her friend’s adorable and prideful expression when she brought the decision for them to perform, light in her brown eyes more than prominent and making her gaze dazzlingly beautiful.

Kisara soon made her way down the street, her glasses allowing her to notice small snowflakes descending upon the city, her heart fluttering with happiness. Winter was her favorite time of the year and that was mostly because of the snow and overall Christmasy vibe every single building would be wrapped in, the girl already thinking of delicious food her grandmother will make once actual Christmas arrives. She’ll still probably have to be in school on Christmas day but at least she’ll be able to give presents to her girls…

But just as she was about to turn the corner towards the bus station, a smell of freshly baked black-bean bread tickled her nose, her stomach grumbling almost immediately.

The girl turned her head towards one of the shop’s windows, noticing a huge line in front of the stand of that particular treat and she couldn’t resist the urge to enter and try to grab one for herself while they were still warm.

Even though her grandmother didn’t like the fact Kisara would constantly stop by food shops on her way home from rehearsals, the girl couldn’t help herself, here were just so many delicious things that were calling to her from behind the glass and deciding on what to eat was real torture.

Luckily, her craving for black bean bread was the strongest that time around and she somehow managed to avert her eyes from other items in the bakery.

Despite the huge line, people were moving fast and by the time it was Kisara’s turn, she saw there were only two more fresh breads left.

\- What would you like, miss? – the man behind the counter asked with a pleasant smile, Kisara pointing towards the two remaining breads with a smile before saying her order out loud, the boy nodding and quickly packing up her treats.

But just as she had paid for her breads and started packing up her wallet, she noticed a little boy storming into the bakery and looking through the glass of the counter, the disappointment rather audible in his voice.

\- You sold all black-bean bread?

\- Unfortunately, yes. But a new batch will be available in fifteen minutes or so. – the man behind the counter said with a reassuring smile but the boy just sighed and said:

\- I don’t have that much time. Thanks anyway…

\- Um, excuse me! – Kisara suddenly called out for the boy, his long and spiky black hair floating in the air around him, his eyes sparkling with hope. – Why do you say you don’t have time?

\- Well… - the boy stuttered, his dark-gray eyes avoiding Kisara’s gaze. – My brother is really busy and will be leaving in about ten minutes so I hoped I’ll manage to get him his favorite treat. He hasn’t eaten anything the whole day because he’s so busy.

Kisara frowned at that description, her hand gripping onto the paper bag a bit tighter as she asked:

\- Is your brother outside now?

The boy nodded as Kisara chuckled, handing him over the paper bag, the younger one looking inside and looking up with sparkly eyes. He immediately proceeded to take out the money he was supposed to use to buy the breads but the girl stopped him almost immediately as she said through a chuckle.

\- I’ll get myself something else and you can bring this to your brother. Just make sure he eats it, okay?

\- Yeah, sure! Thank you so much, miss-

\- Kisara. You can call me Kisara. – she said with a tender smile before patting the boy on the head, the little one seeming dazed for a moment before bowing with gratitude and walking out, Kisara turning towards the counter and receiving an impressed smile from the clerk who had just served her.

In the end, bluenette ended up buying a bag of veggie cookies topped with ginger, her second favorite item in that bakery. She couldn’t resist to take a bite as she was walking out into the cold, not even realizing two familiar faces were standing next to the entrance.

\- I thought that was you, Kisaragi.

Kisara winced as she heard a familiar manly voice, her blue eyes immediately locking with the tall figure in front of her, the little boy standing right next to him.

\- And I knew it was you, Kaiba-senpai. – she said with a smug chuckle before giving an adorable wave to the boy who just gave her a nod in return. – This is Mokuba I assume?

\- Indeed. – brunette responded as he rose the paperback into the girl’s eye level. – As soon as he told me a pretty girl of light hair allowed him to take the last two breads, I immediately knew it was you. How come you’re always ready to give me your food at the right moment?

The girl shrugged adorably.

\- I guess I’m just at the right place at the right time, as your guardian angel. – she said with a chuckle before getting serious. – Mokuba told me you’re busy, are the promotions still going?

\- Yes. As soon as I take Mokuba home, I and the band are off to Tokyo. – Kaiba noted while putting his hands in his pocket. – Here, take the money for these.

\- I already told you I don’t need it. – Kisara stopped the older’s hand just when he was about to pull it out of his pocket. – Consider it as a nursing gesture, I don’t want you to faint.

For a brief moment, the two of them just stared at each other, both at loss for words for some reason, Mokuba chuckling mischievously as he observed them.

\- Well, good luck with the promotion! I’ll be rooting for you! – Kisara suddenly said as she started walking backward and waved at the brothers. – Mokuba, make sure he eats properly, okay?

\- Sure thing! – the boy responded with a smile before waving at her as the blunette slowly walked away and around the corner, Kaiba still at loss for words. – Hey, Seto?

\- What is it?

\- I really like her, you know. She really is like an angel.

When Mokuba didn’t get any particular reaction from his brother who just continued to stare forward, his expression practically unreadable, the boy smirked and said:

\- And you seem to like her as well…

\- Shut up, Mokuba. Let’s go. – the brunette finally said as he turned around, his long silver coat floating behind him on the cold wind, the younger chuckling under his breath as he followed his brother, secretly thanking Kisara for looking out for his brother when he wasn’t able to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to put out one more chapter today in a few hours but I don't promise anything. If not today, a new update is dropping tomorrow!
> 
> Hope you'll have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	42. Ragnarok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you even surprised by me being late at this point? xD I'll now just post chapters as I write them and won't promise anything aside for one thing I'll tell you in the endnotes ;)
> 
> A LOT happening here today! Yusei's struggle, more JadenxJesse problems, SerenityxBakura problems and Carly's change of heart!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The December had already taken a grip upon Domino City as every single building and surface was covered in a light layer of snow, the cold being able to go through the clothes of the citizens and causing their bones to freeze up with each blow of the wind.

But Yusei didn’t particularly mind winter or the cold, mostly because he’d usually spend most of his time indoors like in the rehearsing studio, his room, or the mechanic classroom back at school. Plus, he was always busy with various things that he didn’t even have enough time to think about the cold.

But as he strolled back to school, his apartment being only a few blocks away, he could feel his body trembling as the icy wind blew into his face, a few flakes flying right into him. At that moment he wished he had taken a bus to reach his destination for the club activities but at least his dad will be there to take him home…

With midterms starting next week, the whole school was on edge with their nerves, especially the seniors for whom these last midterms meant life and death when it came to them enrolling in prestigious universities. Right after New Years’ break, all seniors were meant to retire from their respective clubs and concentrate on their entrance exams specifically. In the mechanic club, Yusei was a part of, almost half of the class was meant to retire with year’s end and the boy couldn’t tell he wasn’t feeling a tad disappointed, he did learn a lot from those guys after all…

But when it came to his own end-of-the-year activities, Yusei couldn’t tell his schedule wasn’t crammed…

With the school gate in sight, Yusei was able to see students who had club activities earlier that afternoon exiting into the cold weather, a few of them kicking small snow mountains by the end of the sidewalk. He immediately noticed Jesse, the turquoise-head’s hands buried deep in the pocket of his wool coat while half of his face was covered with a black scarf.

\- Going to a club, eh? – the older said as the two of them greeted near the school gates, Yusei nodding at Jesse’s trembling and jumping in one spot.

\- Yeah, we have a project we have to finish by the break. Plus many of our guys are retiring from the club so we the youngsters have to do double work. – the boy explained.

\- I’m lucky then, only three people are retiring from the tennis club, Alexis including. – Yusei was able to see the older was grinning under that scarf of his, the younger only then noticing an unusually large number of parents also exiting the schoolyard.

\- What’s that all about? – he questioned, Jesse turning around with confusion before letting out a quiet _oooooh right!_

\- Professor Fontaine had a meeting with the parents of her students, I think it’s obligatory for all first years. Your class didn’t have a meeting yet?

Yusei shook his head, the older letting out an apologetic chuckle before both of them silently agreeing Yusei’s homeroom teacher, professor Trudge, wasn’t the best teacher in the book when it came to giving his students notices about important stuff.

\- Well, I’m sure you’ll have one before midterms end, principal Sheppard is kinda serious about that stuff, or at least that’s what Jay told me. – Jesse said with a tender smile under his scarf before patting the younger on the shoulder and passing by him. – See ya today at Atem’s?

Yusei nodded in agreement before waving his friend and turning back towards the school, the school gate slowly clearing up from both students and parents that came to the meeting.

As he waited for the main entrance to clear up a little more, Yusei could feel his hands unconsciously tap against his own thighs in the rhythm of a new song that was both written and produced by Yugi. Raven-head liked the fact that song was so out of the frame of what their band was usually playing and he was pleasantly surprised with some rather great adjustments Atem had made to make the song both seem like something fresh but also undoubtedly having their sound. And the Christmas production was less than three weeks away at that point…

\- Are you Fudo Yusei?

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts as the unfamiliar male voice called out to him, Yusei just then noticing a tall man in a dark brown suit, his brown hair with a few gray highlights and the beard covering his chin and jaw being neatly stylized, with no hair sticking out.

The man’s eyes, however, didn’t seem to carry the same calmness to them as his appearance did…

\- And who’s asking? – the boy questioned carefully, not sure how that man even knew his name. _Was he one of the investors in our school project my dad told me about-_

\- You have some guts to ask that. – the man chuckled before pulling out his business card, Yusei’s stomach immediately dropping as he saw the name on it. – Hideo Izinski, pleasant to meet you.

During a very unpleasant silence between the two men, Yusei tried to read any other emotion on the older’s face, his eyes framed with a few wrinkles looking at him with a certain type of detest…

\- What business do you have with me, Senator? – the boy finally spoke as he put away the business card he was given, his heart beating like crazy as he anticipated what the older man will tell him.

\- Well, I was very pleased to see the mechanics club’s progress with this new project and I hear you, Mr. Fudo, are one of the main workers on that very project.

\- It’s a team project, everyone takes credit.

\- How admirable. – the man said through an amused chuckle before clearing his throat and locking the eyes with the younger, Yusei barely managing to prevent himself flinching. – I’m sure your father would be more than pleased if I was to invest in your future, don’t you think?

The boy frowned, already seeing where that whole conversation was leading to…

\- And I assume you have certain conditions under which you’ll be willing to do just that…

The man chuckled again, louder this time.

\- My, my, you really are perceptive! Can I assume you also know what that condition will be?

Yusei remained quiet, hoping his emotionless face will help him out in that particular situation as well. And just as expected, upon not receiving a response, Hideo Izinski closed the gap between them slightly before getting all up in Yusei’s face, his voice quiet and sinister:

\- Little rats like you shouldn’t mix with our class, don’t you think? I know you could use some money any time so just say the price. – he hissed. – But you’ll leave my daughter alone-

\- Mr. Izinski!

Yusei let out a deep but discrete sigh of relief when he heard his father’s voice, the man in front of the boy immediately straightening up his stance and acquiring his sophisticated and polite demeanor.

\- Dr. Fudo! Such a pleasure to meet you today! – the man said as he shook the hands with the teacher, Yusei using the decoy his father had created to slip past them and enter the school.

As he quickly put on his slippers and headed towards the club room on the first floor, Yusei couldn’t shake off that restless feeling in his gut, his fists burning as he got an overwhelming urge to hit or break something.

_To think something like this is really possible… and on top of that, he’s Akiza’s dad?!_

Whilst immersed in his thoughts Yusei didn’t even notice he’d reached his destination, the boy not even noticing Syrus and Bastion who had greeted him as he entered. Just as he put down his bag and took the coat did he hear Bastion calling him:

\- Hello~! Earth to Yusei!

\- Huh? – the boy mouthed, making all of the other club members chuckle slightly.

\- That’s weird, you’re not this listless usually. Did your girlfriend come to greet you after her club, huh? – Bastion continued to tease the younger only for him to receive a disinterested stare from Yusei who started pulling the things he needed out of his bag, one major question echoing through his mind as the recent memory of that unpleasant encounter continued to play before his eyes:

_Should I tell her?_

***

\- Damn, I‘m beaten. – Jaden stated as he slumped on the chair in the main dining hall of the Anderson residence, the twins sitting right across from him, both patiently waiting for their evening snacks. – Atem’s really not messing around with this Christmas production preparation.

\- I didn’t expect anything less from him honestly. – Jesse said as he sat next to his boyfriend as he brought all of the food out, freshly made almond marble cake and vanilla puffs still steaming and letting out an irresistible scent. The twins immediately proceeded to grab their share, Leo choosing to dip his cakes into cream while Luna got a hold of a strawberry marmalade. – Don’t eat too much, you two, your tummies will hurt.

\- Okaaay~ - the kids responded, their mouth already stuffed with sweets as Jesse put their respective mugs filled with passion fruit tea in front of them.

\- I just hope we’ll get some time to ourselves after that production, it’s been a while since it’s been just the two of us… - Jaden stated as he strapped his hand over the older’s shoulder, Jesse blushing slightly at the other’s suggestive eyebrow waggling.

\- I’m sure we will, New Years' break starts soon after… - turquoise-head said quietly as he allowed his boyfriend to kiss him on the cheek, the twins letting out mischievous chuckles upon that very sight. – But just make sure you do well on your midterms, please.

\- Well, if you’ll be my tutor, I guarantee to pass every single subject with flying colors.

\- I hope so because if you don’t you’ll get punished…

\- They’ll make out.

\- They totally will.

Jesse’s face became red all over as he realized he had just flirted with Jaden in front of his siblings, the brunette letting out a proud chuckle as he wrapped both of his hands around his boyfriend’s torso, the twins chuckling once again.

\- Do you have any special plans for Christmas? Will your folks even be here?

\- They will. – Jesse said in a reserved tone, both Leo and Luna returning to their cakes without any more comments, none of them even watching at the couple. – No matter how busy they become with everything at this time of year, Christmas is something that’s a tradition for our family and we all need to be present for the celebration. My dad is a man of faith after all…

\- Too bad, damn… - brunette let out a sigh. – Maybe I can drop by unannounced just to see your pretty face.

\- I don’t think that’s a smart thing to do even if you’re joking.

\- Why? Are you ashamed of me even as a friend? – Jaden suddenly said in a rather serious tone, older’s eyebrows furrowing at that sentence.

\- The hell? Of course not! I just don’t want to anger dad. He thinks no one should interfere with a family celebrations. – turquoise-head said with a slightly annoyed voice, a nerve ticking inside of him as he shot the next question completely out of blue: - Besides, what about your family? Don’t you guys have some kind of celeb-

\- We don’t.

With those words the brunette let go of the older and turned to face the twins, both children staring at the couple with their mouth still full of food, their eyes widened as they anticipated what will happen next.

\- Maybe you could try and initiate something, it could help ease the tension between you-

\- Don’t tell me what to fucking do with my family, you know nothing! – Jaden spout, his brown eyes facing the other once again.

\- Yeah, I don’t, because you’re never willing to tell me what really happened between you two even though it’s clearly affecting you!

\- It doesn’t affect me, for fuck’s sake! Will you drop it already?!

\- No, I won’t drop it! I can’t bear a sight of you trying to appear okay when-

\- BUT I’M FUCKING OKAY! WHAT?! DO YOU WANT ME TO BE DEPRESSED OR SOME SHIT?!

\- They’ll break up.

\- They totally will…

Leo’s and Luna’s voices suddenly made both boys jolt as they looked over towards the children, both of them visibly shaken by the sudden argument that had erupted in front of them.

Both boys immediately turned towards them with tender smiles on their faces, Jesse being the first one to speak:

\- We won’t break up over something like this, no. We’ll just need to discuss it in a… calmer environment.

\- Well it’s not a big deal so there’s nothing to discuss. – Jaden said through the chuckle, his hand once again strapping over Jesse’s shoulder. – Do you kids have any wish to do? Are you free on Christmas Eve?

\- Yeah! Dad’s working until evening! – Leo said excitedly, his sister still staring at the couple across from them, Jesse trying to reassure her with a calming look of his green eyes.

\- Then how about all four of us making some cookies before our gig? We can even get mom to join us and help us. – turquoise-head suggested, the twins agreeing almost immediately as they continued to munch onto the sweets in front of them, Jaden soon joining them as he put some strawberry marmalade onto the marble cake, acting as if nothing had happened.

Jesse, however, wasn’t able to shake that incredible feeling of dread, his body shaking discretely as he observed a seemingly idyllic sight at his dining table…

***

After almost two weeks of absence, Serenity felt incredibly relieved once she returned to school that Thursday, the tension in the air rather prominent as the only topic of every conversation were the nefarious winter midterms.

She knew Jack was all wrapped in studying even during their promotion period, his every free moment spent on reading textbooks and making notes. But just because everyone in _SonateMagnifique_ was younger than him didn’t mean they could slack off during their own tests either…

But Serenity never had difficulties studying for exams, all it took her was to read through her own detailed notes she’d make during the semester and she’d be able to pass with flying colors. But since she was absent from school for two whole weeks, Kisara and Akiza were more than willing to lend her their notes, the brunette ready to jump into studying as soon as her club activities finished that day.

But as she strolled out of her classroom at the beginning of the lunch break, a few minutes after Dr. Crowler, she knew she had to pay certain someone a visit on the second floor.

Ever since her debut, her time online and on her phone was rather limited due to her band’s tight schedule and traveling all around Honshu island, _SonateMagnifique_ even staying in Tokyo for three days in order to shoot a music video for _Night of Sixth Magnitude Star_.

During that time she tried to answer everyone’s calls and messages as much as the time would allow her but most days she’d just slump into the bed dead tired from walking around the whole day. Being in the spotlight sure was a wonderful thing but it also required all of her time and energy…

Still, it was odd to her that Bakura completely stopped texting her a few days ago, Serenity sending him a last message as they were packing and leaving Tokyo. Before she just assumed he was busy with his own studies but now that he appeared to be active on all his profiles and not responding to her, Serenity just had to check out what’s the deal about in flash.

The brunette was shortly greeted by her brother and his two friends, Tristan and Duke, on her way up, the siblings exchanging some basic information before bidding each other adieu, the girl continuing her way up to the second floor.

And as expected, Bakura was the only one left at the classroom at that moment, his slender and pale form looking out the window into the snowy backyard, the boy not even touching his beloved anpan bread or yakisoba bread.

The girl knocked on the doorframe lightly, Bakura paying her a slight side look before scoffing and saying: 

\- Oh, so the little celebrity finally decided to greet us with her presence. I feel honored.

\- No need to act sarcastic. – the girl said with a smile before entering the classroom and sitting at the chair in front of Bakura’s desk, now forcing him to look at her. – Since you didn’t answer my last message I came to check on you as soon as I could. And judging by your lack of appetite, you’re definitely sulking.

\- Watch it, kiddo. You don’t know shit about me.

Serenity frowned upon his choice of words and his tone, her own anger slowly ticking inside of her.

\- Okay, I’ll just leave you to sulk if you’ll be like that-

\- Don’t think you’re better than me just because you’re famous now, kiddo. I still remember the time when you were desperate for me to keep your little secret.

\- What the actual fuck are you bullshitting about?

This time Bakura was taken aback by her choice of words, her brown eyes flaming with deep anger as she stood in the middle of the classroom. _She’s Wheeler’s sister, alright…_

\- _You_ are the one who stopped answering me. _You_ were the one who wanted _me_ to keep your little dirty secret! _You’re_ the one who told me to follow my dreams and do as I please! What the actual fuck?! Have you been abducted by aliens or something?! Where’s my friend who stayed back in Domino to wait for my return so that we can hang out?!

\- You really think I’d just sit back and wait like a puppy?! Who’s bullshitting now?! You’re really delusional if you think someone like me will-

\- Get to the damn point. – she said in an eerily cold voice which caused Bakura to widen his eyes again. – What’s this really about?

With a sigh, the white-haired boy stood up and stretched his back, his own brown eyes locking with hers in that tense moment.

\- To be honest, I wish you never debuted. If I knew I couldn’t get any time alone with you… I’d never tell you those things… I guess I genuinely tried to be a nice guy…

Serenity let out an exhausted sigh before turning her back on the boy and heading towards the exit of the classroom, her voice calm as she spoke again:

\- Well, that certainly is a problem you have to handle on your own. Possessiveness won’t get you anywhere. And besides… - she said as they once again locked their eyes. – If you really meant what you just said, you wouldn’t follow me everywhere I went from the start. Make sure to start talking about these things because… it’ll make you feel lighter, believe me…

With those words the girl exited into the hallway, her body automatically carrying her back to her own classroom at the end of the hallway on the first floor, her emotions completely absent at that very moment as her mind tried to understand what the hell had just happened…

_Did we really… just argue over that?..._

***

\- How are your preparations for the midterms going? – Carly questioned as she picked a piece of a fried shrimp from her lunch box, Jack more than ready to accept it as she brought the chopsticks to his lips.

\- Smoothly. I’ll get perfect scores on all of my subjects, I guarantee. – he said as he munched on the sweet meat, Carly chuckling at his overwhelming confidence.

\- Lucky you, I’ll probably have problems in all subjects except for Japanese and English…- the girl whined a little as she picked up a small rice ball from the same lunch box, her eyes giving her boyfriend a very calculated side-look.

\- Well, you can always turn to me to tutor you if you want. – the blonde said as he wrapped his hands around her waist, making Carly giggle and quietly celebrate her victory. – Oh, by the way, how’s that article of yours coming together?

\- Oh, I’m still in search of some evidence but I think I’m on the verge of a huge scoop! – she said proudly at explosive speed, just like every time when she’d get excited about her hobby. – I just need to make other members of _Dragons &Roses_ speak and I’m sure I’ll get the evidence on who their mysterious vocalist is even though I already have a few suspects. It’s only a matter of time before I find out their real identity-

\- Hey, Carly…

\- I can show you some notes! Maybe you can help me in my search! You may even give me some clues! I’m sure Aster will be most pleased by what I’ve discovered-

\- Carly…

\- Maybe I should spend more time observing those girls, I’ll surely see who the real vocalist really is just by watching their every move. Ahh, this is so exciting-

\- Carly Carmine!

The girl jolted as Jack called out her whole name, the man’s violet eyes sharp and serious once they encountered hers.

\- Y-yes, Jack?

\- Are you sure that story is worthy so much trouble?

\- W-what do you mean? I’m not tired or anything-

\- I don’t mean just trouble for you. – the blonde said with a sigh before poking her nose and saying: - Do you remember how the two of us met?

\- Of course, I do! You’ve just entered high school and were a young prodigy so talented on drums, everyone wanted to know more about you! But I was the one who encountered you when you hid from the press and helped you avoid them as much as possible by allowing you to sleep in the spare room of my apartment while my parents were away. And I planned to write a huge story about the real you in my newspaper club at the time.

\- But you did what in the end? – Jack persisted, his eyes becoming sharper with every moment of Carly’s monologue.

\- I- I didn’t write anything… because I felt guilty after you opened up to me so much… and I decided to be honest with you. You were a bit pissed at the beginning but… you came to thank me later for not betraying you and making it difficult for you so that you could handle your issues on your own…

\- Are you experiencing some kind of déjà vu right now?

Carly frowned, slowly realizing why Jack made her recite their whole first encounter and first few months of knowing each other out loud…

\- Kinda… yeah…

\- So you understand why I think you should lay off a little from this scoop? – when Carly remained silent and just looked up at the blonde, he let go of her waist and leaned on his own chair. – What I mean is: you have no idea why that girl’s hiding her identity and her getting exposed in such a way can cause all sorts of problems. And since I think you already suspect who the singer really is, I think you’ll understand what I meant.

The girl nodded absent-mindedly as she thought harder about what Jack had just said, soon realizing how messed up some of her ideas really were. _Did I really want to stalk them just to find out?..._

\- My god, I feel horrible… - she mouthed as she bumped her forehead on the desk in front of her. – I literally turned into a filthy paparazzo just then… God, I’m so ashamed…

\- You don’t need to be. – Jack’s reassuring voice made her raise her head, his sharp and perceptive expression giving her a certain level of comfort. – You understand where you made the wrong choices and you’re willing to fix things you screwed up. Just make sure you’re honest with yourself and those girls.

Carly nodded again as she rose her notebook filled with all the clues on the scoop, the pages with so much content and speculations suddenly feeling incredibly heavy in her hand.

But at least, she now knew what was the right thing to do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm planning to finally finish this book on October 22nd! That's the only thing I can promise! 
> 
> As for the next update, I'll try to put it out tomorrow but you can also expect it on 16th since then I'll have a bit more time!
> 
> Until we meet again, have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!
> 
> EDIT 19.10.2020. - I'm busy with my job atm so the updates will resume on Wednesday, October 21st when I'll drop two chapters at once. Hope you understand and I love ya!


	43. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my work was keeping all of my time for itself plus I traveled today to get a new puppy in another town but I finally managed to get a chapter out, hurray! 
> 
> Be prepared cause the real drama is starting now, things will only go downhill from now on...
> 
> Enjoy your read!

\- That was great, you guys. – Atem said with a proud smile as the instruments went silent, his bandmates dumbfounded for a moment before exchanging looks between each other and giggling, even Yusei’s lips curling up in a tiny smile. – What’s with that reaction?

\- Well, it’s a rarity for you to be praising us even though we have a bit more than a week until the Christmas production. – Yugi explained through a giggle, the Egyptian looking away sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

\- Well, you deserve to be praised, you guys are getting in better sync, that’s all…

\- Oh, no need to be so shy, boss~ - Jaden suddenly appeared behind the older, Atem reluctantly letting the guy squeeze him into an affectionate but suffocating back hug.

\- Get off, I’ll go get you something to eat and drink. Better use that break because I still plan on draining you today. – Atem warned as he finally shook the brunette off him, the younger starting to whine as if he was about to cry, his behavior earning a glare from Jesse.

Once Atem got out of their studio in the basement, he shivered at the coldness of the dark hallway. Being someone who would spend almost every summer back home in Egypt, Atem was someone who was handling heat very well but was horrible with cold, December in Domino City having the weather the Egyptian hated the most: humid, windy, insanely cold and with a lot of snow.

He grabbed onto his black cardigan and wrapped his neck into soft fabric, his legs hurrying up the stairs and towards the kitchen. But just as he walked around the corner, Atem winced upon the sight of Mana and Mahad at the kitchen counter, their faces rather tense as they conversed in a very quiet manner.

\- I thought you two had some business to attend today. – the Egyptian spoke as he leaned onto the doorframe, both of his bodyguards jolting as they heard his deep voice.

\- Atemu! Perfect timing! – Mana exclaimed, her expression still tense as she approached her cousin and pulled him into the kitchen. – I would suggest you sit down a little, what we have to tell you won’t be very pretty…

Atem frowned at her words, his heart jumping straight into his throat as he noticed Mahad’s right eyebrow twitching, like every time he was distressed.

\- Say it. Whatever it is. – the young Egyptian spoke, his red eyes sharp as he quickly cracked his knuckles, Mahad being the one to speak this time.

\- Your father had called and… it looks like someone found out you’re here. – the bodyguard said begrudgingly, Atem instinctively closing his eyes at the news. – You know what that means, right?

The Egyptian nodded, his eyes still closed as he landed back onto the floor, his feet carrying him back into the hallway.

\- Atemu, where are you-

\- I have to tell them. – the boy said in a quiet but strong voice as he held onto the doorframe, his eyes not even giving his bodyguards a look as he walked around the corner.

\- This will become so messy… - Mana noted with a pained expression, her attention drawn to Mahad’s mumbling.

\- Those damn vultures… - he muttered, his expression filled with rage. – We spent the last eleven years hiding him here but someone just had to dig deeper and find out who he really is… and now his freedom is gone… Damn, I wish he never started performing…

Mana lowered her head at those words, not sure on whose side to go to or for whom she needed to sympathize. She understood Mahad’s rage and his wishes but she also knew Atem couldn’t live without his music and that he had an amazing time performing with his best friends.

Still, there’s no doubt that his identity definitely had gotten discovered because of him suddenly going around all those music events.

But there was still one thing Mana was able to promise to both herself and Atem: neither she nor Mahad will ever leave his side, making sure Atem and all of his friends remain safe and sound.

Still, the real storm was just about to begin…

***

For the second time that evening, all members of _Crimson Thorns_ remained silent with shock, their expressions showcasing a completely different emotion as they looked at their leader, Atem afraid to look at them in the eyes for the first time ever.

The Egyptian was already on the edge as it was but as soon as he heard a familiar shaky sigh, he could swear his heart was about to stop.

\- Mind explaining why you’re supposed to leave Japan soon? – Yugi spoke, his every word stinging Egyptian’s heart as he couldn’t bear himself to even face the one he loved. He really wanted to tell Yugi everything, from the very beginning and the reason why he moved from Egypt to Japan in the first place…

But every time he opened his mouth to speak, his voice just wouldn’t come out…

\- Atemu, start talking! – Yugi rose his voice, the older’s head instinctively turning and his eyes locking with the other’s, the anger and confusion in those purple eyes only hiding his real emotions from the world.

After cracking his knuckles once again the young Egyptian took a deep breath himself, his voice finally returning to him as he looked at each one of his band members separately.

\- You all know I moved to Japan when I was six. That’s when I met Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei and you all knew I came from a well-off family. But I never told you the real reason for my moving here…

Everyone became visibly tense as they kept silent and listened, Yugi’s angry visage slowly melting into a confused one, his eyes squeezing even though he tried to keep the rest of his face calm. Atem could feel his heart was about to explode at that heartbreaking sight but he knew he had to conclude his story. He owed at least that much to his boys…

\- You see, about a year and a half prior to me moving to Japan, my mother had unfortunately passed away and it’s needless to say both I and my father were really heartbroken by that whole event, my father being affected more than me since I was only four when it happened. However, her death triggered events that only posed as a hassle to my family and even threatened my own well-being. To put it simply, my mother’s family almost snatched me away from my father and I’m almost certain they’d make me take over their business. – Atem cleared his throat before continuing, his red eyes once again not looking at anyone in particular. – To elaborate, my aunt, mother’s older sister, had built a whole empire on producing and marketing weapons for various purposes but mostly for the black market. Since she won’t be able to have a legal heir she asked my mother to make me her heir and that caused strife between them and caused them to grow apart with time, hence why I never met my aunt and was only informed of her existence when I was ten.

Atem had to clear his throat again as he saw how utterly confused his bandmates were becoming with each passing moment, both of his bodyguards giving him encouraging nods as he kept explaining:

\- As soon as my mother died, my aunt apparently tried to get custody over me, even accusing my father to kill my mother and deeming him unstable to take care of me and his own technology empire. And apparently, when I urgently moved to Japan, my aunt was pressing serious charges against my father and had taken him to court. He won the case but was aware my aunt won’t be stopped until she gets what she wanted and he was afraid of what she might resort to next, especially considering her ties with the black market and mafia. So he changed my last name to match that of my cousins from the paternal side, Ishtar. No one was told about my whereabouts besides the people who were directly involved with taking care of me and thanks to Mahad’s father and my uncle, I was able to go around undetected for so many years.

A long silence enveloped the room, the four boys flabbergasted because of the story they’ve just heard. But Atem expected one of them to speak very soon and ask him more questions and, sure enough, there was Jesse with his question:

\- And your aunt finally found you now? You’re almost an adult now, she can’t legally do anything to you.

Atem chuckled bitterly as he lightly shook his head.

\- Legality of things won’t stop her. She thinks I’m the best option to be her heir because of our bloodline and apparently she hates my father from the bottom of her heart because of his many interferences with her own business so I’m guessing this is some kind of sick revenge on her part.

\- And what are you supposed to do now? You won’t comply with her wishes, will you?! – Jaden questioned in a distressed tone, Atem frowning as he himself didn’t know how to answer that.

\- I don’t know… but I know that if I stay here for a longer time, she’ll come to look for me or will even try to get to me by using the people I love as bait, and I honestly don’t want something like that to happen to you, guys. – the Egyptian sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. – But there’s a silver lining in all of this at least: my father managed to reason with her to withhold any of her moves until I finish 2nd year here in Domino when I’ll personally come to meet her and talk to her. I really don’t know what to expect from that meeting but because I never met her face to face, any outcome is possible, even me actually inheriting her empire which will mean-

\- That you’ll never see us again… - Yugi finished with the words that were lingering in the air for the longest time, everyone’s demeanors suddenly shattering as they started complaining while Mana and Mahad tried to soothe the situation, Atem completely unable to comprehend what they were saying

But then his eyes fell on Yugi, his own soul-crushing within his body as he saw younger’s expressions: his purple eyes were completely blank, robbed of the light that made them so beautiful and pure. His face was as pale as a sheet of paper while he sat on the sofa completely still, completely unbothered by Jaden and Jesse losing their minds and ranting right next to him...

_Oh, sweetness…_

\- Everyone, calm the fuck down!

The arguing quartet went silent immediately as they heard Yusei’s strong voice, the youngest giving each person a stern look before speaking in that calm tone of his:

\- From what we understand, Atem for sure has to go back to Egypt as soon as this semester ends but only to finally meet up with his aunt and talk to her. I understand your worries, leader, but think about your next move once you handle that conversation.

\- Can you blame me for being worried?! I have no idea what she’s capable of-

\- My opinion still stands. – Yusei interrupted the older, his blue eyes undisturbed as he looked right into Atem’s soul. – I know you want to keep us safe but I also know you don’t want to leave us forever and that you want to perform with us in the future. And from what I know about you, you’ll make damn sure the outcome is the one you like the most. You have skills that allow you to be a great leader but also to convince anyone in your own beliefs so I have no doubt about the best outcome.

The Egyptian was left completely flabbergasted at those words but then he started giggling, not believing he was just told off by their youngest member.

\- This is why you’re our glue, Yusei. – the boy said through his deep giggles, the atmosphere in the room loosening a little as the others relaxed slightly, Yugi finally out of his trance.

\- I’m just saying how things are. We’ve known each other for ten years, I don’t think you’ll screw this up considering everything you’ve been through in Japan.

\- Maybe you’re right… - Atem mouthed as he leaned into the armchair. – As I said, I still have around three months left in Japan and by then… I’ll try to make sure I win against my aunt. I can’t promise the outcome but I can definitely promise you I’ll do my absolute best to come back to you guys.

Everyone nodded with relief even though Atem could still see immerse worries in all of their eyes but at least now they had some kind of hope.

\- And promise me one thing… - the Egyptian said in a quieter tone, his expression turning into a cheeky grin. – You better put up the best performance for the Christmas production. I don’t want anything less than perfection.

The boys let out a loud _YEAH_ before rising on their feet and picking their leader up into a group hug, Atem noticing Yugi’s keeping his distance but was still carrying his signature tender smile on his face.

And only a fool would think this conversation did something to soothe his nerves, Atem still feeling immerse pain at the back of his chest, hoping he’ll be able to make it up to his only love…

***

\- And that’s a wrap! – Akiza yelled out as she hit the last string on her Black Rose, her bandmates clapping in euphoria upon finishing the song perfectly. – Now all we have to do is prepare for tomorrow.

\- That'll be so awesome! Mai really outdid herself with the lyrics and Kisara’s arrangement is perfect as always. – Alexis praised the two girls, Mai laughing confidently while Kisara pulled onto the lock of her light hair, her cheeks slightly flushed.

\- And we’re counting on you to make us look good tomorrow, Lex. – Akiza said with a wink, the older left slightly bashful at that gesture. – You know when the production starts, right?

\- Yeah, after the last period. We won’t have any clubs because of that which is neat. – Kisara said as she stood up and started picking up her things, the Nationals hitting her club right after the New Years’ break.

\- Are you excited to see Yusei perform, Little Fox, hmm? – Mai suddenly shifted the topic, the leader now being left slightly embarrassed and huffy as she turned away from the girls, Mai giggling at her adorableness.

But before they could continue their after-practice banter, the doorbell rang, alarming the quartet.

\- Did you call delivery or something? – Alexis questioned as Mai stood up from behind the drums, frowning, the blonde looking as confused as they were.

\- Definitely not, you said you’ll be eating home. Hold on a sec.

As the oldest left the room, the remaining three girls tiptoed over to the entrance of their small studio, their ears trying to pick up any familiar voice or a distinct word.

But that’s when Akiza felt a shiver going down her spine, a female voice talking over Mai’s sounding way too familiar.

\- _Why are you here, Carmine? You can always talk to me in school if you want to know something-_

_\- May I please speak to Akiza?! I know she’s here._

\- Holy fuck… - Alexis whispered as the burgundy-head froze in place, waiting for Mai’s response.

_\- So you came here to blackmail her or something? How did you even know? –_ the oldest muttered with a pure malevolence, the girls clearly hearing the knuckles cracking.

_\- No, nothing of sorts. I just came to apologize for my behavior…_

Another long pause caused Akiza to move away from the door slightly and signal the other two to move away, the youngest opening them slowly but confidently. She was immediately met with a familiar green-haired girl in those ridiculous round glasses, Carly seeming rather stunned upon her arrival.

\- You have some business with me? – Akiza said in a stern tone, her hands crossed over her chest as she looked the other girl directly in the eyes through those glasses.

\- Uh… um… I-I-I-I…

\- On with it, come on. – Akiza nudged, her eyebrow twitching slightly at the sight of the other girl.

Another long silence followed, the burgundy-head about to snap at the other girl once again when Carly deeply bowed to her, her long, dark-green hair almost touching the ground.

\- I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to invade your privacy so much! – she exclaimed. – I only thought about writing a good story but I never thought of your possible reason for hiding your identity. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me and no, I will not write the article, all of my files on you have already been deleted or thrown into the trash.

Akiza was stunned, her words stuck in her throat at Carly’s gesture. But upon not receiving any kind of response, the girl in glasses exclaimed once again:

\- I can get down on my knees and do a full bow if I need to-

\- NO! – Mai and Akiza said at the same time, the younger of the two nudging Carly to straighten up her back. – No need for any more bowing, you made your point.

\- Then… you forgive me?

\- I mean… what other choice do I have? – Akiza said with a sheepish smile. – But you better stay truthful to your word, tomorrow’s performance is really important for me and my girls.

\- I always keep my promises! You can ask Jack if you want to!

Akiza chuckled at her adorable behavior, suddenly feeling as if a huge boulder fell off her shoulders. She was glad she didn’t have to do anything in order to prevent Carly from telling everyone about Akiza’s secret but at least she had enough of common sense and guilt to come out clean.

Still, the burgundy-head was rather impressed with her skills as a journalist, she knew how to read the clues and deduced who the secret member really is…

\- You can do me one favor, however…- Akiza said as she patted the other girl’s back, Carly eagerly nodding in response. – Enjoy your time at the Christmas production. I really want to know what you think of our new song.

\- I can write a full review if you want me to!

\- That’d be great.

After that, Carly greeted all the members of _Dragons &Roses_ before heading back home, relief written all over her face. That whole situation really seemed like the instance with Jack but the young journalist knew that if she stepped on this girl’s foot, there’d be some blood…

_Well, at least now I’ve gotten on her good side,_ Carly thought with a giggle as she exited the building, completely unaware of the pair of eyes keeping a close look on her every move…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to shower you with updates tomorrow, I'll start writing as soon as I wake up so be prepared for that, folks! The story will be finished on Monday, October 26th!
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe everyone!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	44. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday but the chapter turned out being so damn long I had to postpone the update. I hope it's worth the wait though!
> 
> Two songs appearing in this chapter! Both from "Show by Rock!!", one named "Re-Climb" and performed by ShinganCrimsonZ while the other is "Sasurai" performed by Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan. I'll link them after the chapter so that you can take a listen!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Changing outfits before the start of Christmas production and being the first ones to grace the stage had proven to be a rather difficult task for Akiza, especially considering her hiding-identity situation, but she was more than delighted to know her girls have her back and have planned every single step of their performance for her so she comes out of all of it unharmed in any way, shape or form.

Still, as she walked down the corridors of the school, her burgundy kimono with sleeves that touched the ground and a black-red fox mask attracting all of the attention, Akiza prayed with all her might that no one puts two and two together, all those familiar gazes literally burning holes in her head and body.

But at least, her hair was up and she made sure to walk with grace and fierceness, a façade completely different to the one she carried in school.

\- You okay, leader? – Kisara questioned as she looked back at her friend, Akiza only nodding in affirmation. The bluenette chuckled, her long hair floating in the air behind her as her beauty took everyone’s breath away.

Alexis and Mai looked equally beautiful, their kimonos being just as long as Akiza’s and in their signature colors while their long hairs were picked up in elegant buns, the burgundy-head more than happy with the effect her band had on everyone in the school.

She noticed a few girls and guys whispering something to each other but the name of their band was what was mostly rolling off their tongues, their fame and prominent name making its way even into Domino High.

The quartet finally made their way into the gym, usually windy mid-building corridor now protected with plastic walls, Akiza still being able to feel the cold as she walked towards her destination. But once they finally reached the backstage, the burgundy-head was more than surprised to notice principal Sheppard accompanied by Dr. Crowler and professor Banner, the principal offering a hand to the girls.

\- I see many familiar faces here but it’s still my duty to wish your band welcome to our Christmas production. Your presence will make this event more enjoyable for everyone.

Mai was the first one to shake hands with the principal, giving him a small bow of gratitude and respect.

\- It’s a pleasure to perform here as well, thank you so much for inviting us. I just hope you won’t insist on our leader to say anything on stage?

\- Oh, no! Your manager did mention she has a very strict policy about hiding her identity. – the principal said with understanding, giving Akiza a small bow as well which the girl returned, hoping she had retained her reserved and stand-offish attitude.

\- My ladies, I’d like you to prepare yourselves, the production is starting in a few minutes. – dr. Crowler suddenly interrupted the greetings, the four girls tensing up slightly upon hearing that news. – Look, students are already gathering. I better go check on other performers, some of them are late as per usual.

With dr. Crowler’s mumbling still buzzing in the air him and principal Sheppard had departed, professor Banner being the one who took the girls to the waiting area, his cat Pharaoh constantly rubbing against Akiza’s legs. The girl felt the urge to squat down and pet the lovely animal like she always would when he’d stroll over to her desk during classes, but she needed to stay still and ignore him, knowing full well that the cat could blow her cover if she shows any sympathy towards him.

\- Seems like Pharaoh really likes you, miss. – the professor suddenly spoke, making Akiza jolt slightly. The other three girls constantly had their eyes on her in wonder what her response will be but she just let out an amused chuckle and turned her head, refusing to speak in front of a professor who could definitely recognize her.

\- Please forgive her, professor, she’s just holding back her voice in order to make the best possible performance. – Alexis said apologetically but the professor just chuckled and picked his huge cat up.

\- I understand, don’t you worry! I know we’ll get the best performance from you girls so just do whatever it takes.

After that, the professor walked up to the small staircase leading to the stage, the announcer’s voice, and a crowd of students echoing Akiza’s ears as her heart pounded hard in her chest, her anxiety levels higher than ever.

_Now it’s like I’m thrown into a shark tank…_

Someone’s cold hand touched hers, Akiza turning her head frantically only to see Kisara smiling at her, those blue eyes giving her all reassurance and courage she needed to climb up that stage, the other two right behind her.

The girls quickly said their mantra and climbed up on the dark stage, everyone’s mumbling going silent as the sound of Kisara’s shamisen echoed the gym, their performance needing no introduction at that moment.

The audience immediately started to wow and shout upon the sensual sound, the stage suddenly illuminated in bright pink, reddish, and yellow, the girls holding onto their instruments with such grace everyone was left in a daze. All four girls then wowed into their microphones, Akiza ready to start the song, Kisara following soon after her:

_The smell dyes the petals_

_As the wind plays a tone_

_The road continues_

_Despite the pale, icy rain_

Alexis immediately took the lead in the pre-chorus, her voice soon joined with Akiza’s deeper one as the intense melody enveloped the gym, burgundy-head smirking at everyone’s dazed expressions as her guitar continued to play the tone, Mai following closely after them:

_In the days when we pass on_

_Our memories are in full bloom_

_Tomorrow the sound of my heart_

_Will blow the pipe again_

The chorus hit hard as all three girls sang at the same time, Akiza’s deeper voice giving even more depth to Alexis and Kisara, their voice carrying a sweet but melancholic tune:

_When the flowers dance in a storm_

_Forget the fleeting time_

_Be proud of your blooming_

_Meet the beginning of the end_

_And drift away_

The sound of shamisen rang across space again, leading everyone into the second verse started by Akiza then followed by Alexis, the two girls preparing the atmosphere and somber tones for Kisara in the pre-chorus:

_A wounded ancient poem_

_Makes reasoning by dawn_

_Change the scenery every season_

_Flow, flow then come back_

The bluenette then picked up where the duo left off, her soft vocal soon joined by Akiza’s darker one, their joined voices creating a sound so beautifully painful it sent the crowd into a silent delirium:

_When the thief peaks his head_

_I forget to say goodbye to my past_

_Until eventually_

_The journey continues forever_

The three girls joined forces once again in an even more powerful chorus, the instruments carrying their message along with their voices. Akiza could feel the adrenaline going through her body, at that moment not caring if anyone was to recognize or expose her. She just wanted to sing…

_Spear, future light_

_Fleeting_

_Beyond the time, far away_

_Walk along this road_

_And drift away_

The guitar soon took the lead before the bridge started, all four girls now singing to their hearts’ content, the atmosphere picking up shortly, giving everyone at least a bit of hope in the happy ending of that very song:

_Now climb_

_Shake the umbrella_

_My feelings cannot be told by words_

_In this world known only by the moon_

Akiza then took over, singing the first part of the chorus alone, bringing everyone back into a powerful yet sorrowful mood, her two companions soon joining her in the last tones of the song as the chorus continued:

_When the flowers dance in a storm_

_Forget the fleeting time_

_Be proud of your blooming_

_Meet the beginning of the end_

_And drift away_

The four girls wowed again, instruments picking up the volume as they finished the song, the sound of flute on Alexis’s lips being the most prominent aside from shamisen and drums, the crowd already clapping and whistling, euphoria clearly felt in the air all around the girls.

\- Thank you very much! – Akiza said into the mic in a deeper voice, her red kimono spreading across the stage as she bowed, her grace wowing everyone for the one last time.

And as she straightened up her posture, the burgundy-haired girl was convinced that the sharks she was so afraid of were now just adorable tropical fish.

Or at least, that was what she wished for…

***

As the second to last performance came to an end, members of _Crimson Thorns_ got ready to go up on stage as they walked towards the waiting area where professor Banner waited for them.

However, the atmosphere wasn’t celebratory in the slightest.

Atem gave a look to each of his band members, the gloominess rather prominent on all of their faces although it was showcased in a different manner: Yugi seemed as if he was going to start crying any moment now, his violet eyes not wanting to return the gaze to the older; Jesse was fidgety and looked around while tapping his foot and Jaden was the one who was completely still, his gaze unfocused and lost as if the two of them have swapped bodies. Yusei didn’t show any kind of emotion on his face as per usual but Atem was able to sense his aura in the way his body tensed up on every loud sound despite the fact he was the most reasonable out of five of them when it came to the leader’s departure.

That departure… damn, it’s already been a week since Atem broke the news and he could see things will only get worse for him and his guys from that point onward.

\- I’ll leave you boys alone for a moment, I should greet the current performer. – professor Banner said as Atem gave him a grateful gaze, the band just getting a few moments for themselves before going up on stage.

Atem gave each of his boys a look, his feet instinctively taking him towards Yugi, his hand wrapping around the shorter boy’s shoulders and bringing him closer. That gesture seemed to grab everyone’s attention as they giggled, Yugi not even trying to resist as he looked up at Atem, the leader’s red eyes glowing with absolute confidence.

\- I know none of you are in the best state of mind currently, you can stop pretending. – he said in a low voice, all boys looking directly at him at that moment as Yugi scooted closer to the older’s chest. – I’m also scared of what is going to happen once I land in Egypt but… I still want to make the best memories with you four. So if you could give this performance your all, I believe all of us would feel at least a bit relieved as we let some emotions out. Plus, this is a song Yugi worked hard on, I want to perform it perfectly.

After a short moment of silence, the wows and screams of the crowd outside being the only thing all the boys could hear, the members nodded giving their leader sheepish smiles as they all seemingly returned to normal.

\- We won’t let you down, leader. – Yusei spoke this time, Jaden and Jesse only nodding in confirmation, the announcer on stage finally calling out their names.

Jaden and Jesse climbed first on the stage, brunette holding onto his Red Alien while the other brought his purple guitar Amethyst to the gig this time around, Yusei following right behind them.

\- Shall we, sweetness? – Atem whispered as he still kept the younger in his embrace, Yugi leaning on him one more time before breaking the contact and pulling the other up the stairs, a very tender smile once again plastered on the younger’s face.

The stage once again went into complete darkness as the members positioned themselves at their designated spots, Atem taking the spot in the front of the stage as always. As soon as the lights turned on the sound of many girly screams pierced his ears, the Egyptian forcing himself to look confident and cheeky despite the unpleasant noise.

\- Good evening, Domino High! – he yelled into the microphone, receiving an immediate reaction from the audience. – Are you ready to finally be graced with our presence?! Because I sure am ready to enslave some new souls!

The crowd screeched again in response as Atem looked at his band, everyone ready to start playing. And for the one last time, the Egyptian spoke to the crowd in a much quieter, deeper voice:

\- Tonight… I really want you to have fun and enjoy this beautiful song which was written by this wonderful keyboardist to my right. – Atem pointed towards Yugi, the younger giving everyone a shy wave as his cheeks flushed. – It’s a song that tells us it’s alright to feel confident with who you are and if you come out of this gym with a bit of your confidence lifted from the ground, I’ll be a happy man. Now, it’s time for _Re-Climb_!

Almost immediately the instruments started playing and Atem cleared his throat, his powerful vocal following the melody the boys dictated as the lyrics poured out, the lightheartedness and confidence radiating from every single word:

_There’s pride in each of us._   
_We bump into the next world and draw it on._   
_Our unwavering souls connect us together_   
_and we put everything into this song._

The keyboard then led the way towards the first verse, Yusei following closely on the drums while the guitars stayed in the background, waiting for their time to shine. Atem then took the lead, his vocals being softer than in previous songs as he sang the lovable lyrics, being able to feel Yugi’s presence in every single word through the verse and the pre-chorus:

_In a flickering summer mirage,_   
_we take off our sweaty shirts._   
_We’re looking for an answer on a slope._   
_From that day, we walked straight ahead._

_As long as there’s something you want,_   
_your mind can change its shape again._   
_Ah, like the sun and the moon,_   
_shoulder to shoulder,_   
_we simply share the same lights._

The chorus hit hard with the keyboard still leading the way, two guitars now finally picking up the pace and making their presence known, Atem letting his more light vocals to take the front seat as he smiled at the audience, their euphoria making his heart even bigger:

_Even if blown by the wind that began to change,_   
_the unforgettable heat is still there._   
_Carrying the misery of light and shadow,_   
_we keep walking,_   
_still laughing until the end._

Jaden and Jesse took the lead as the second verse began, their dominance continuing even as the second pre-chorus came around the corner, Yusei also showcasing his own skill with strong hits upon the drums. Atem lowered his voice, a smile glowing on his face as he continued to sing with the melody, his heart and body feeling incredibly light as he prepared for the more intense chorus than before:

_Let’s jump over the guard rail!_   
_We chased the lazy city sunset._   
_We hope tomorrow will be harmonious._   
_But you know what? It doesn’t matter to us!_

_Every time you make a choice,_   
_what you got in the present may break._   
_Ah, people surely can be stupid,_   
_but you don’t have to carry this all on your own._

The guitars continued their dominance in the chorus as well as Jesse and Jaden came a bit forward, greeting the crowd and playing back to back to one another, Atem finally being able to let his voice to echo the gym:

_You should love your countless wounds too._   
_You can’t tell what real strength is._   
_The branching story doesn’t take parallel detours._   
_Let’s make the sound of resonance once again!_

Jaden then came forward even more, his guitar and his skill shining in their full glory as he led the song to the bridge, Yugi picking up the pace and making his presence known once again as Atem asserted softer vocals, his technique really shining in that one part of the song:

_Just a little more, a little bit more (wow…)_   
_A cry that can’t surrender is echoing (wow…)_   
_The gleam of the beginning can’t be defeated_   
_by a storm (wow…)_   
_Let’s swear to this place: we won’t be burned out!_

The last pre-chorus and chorus followed soon after, Atem’s vocal growing in intensity as the end of the song came closer and closer, Jesse first following him on the guitar only for everyone to join in during the chorus, Yugi being the Egyptian’s main follower as his voice reached flawless falsetto:

_We have a pride never seen before,_   
_hot heartbeats hidden behind the mask._   
_Warning: there’s no turning back!_   
_We climbed up here!_   
_Until we go down or turn to ashes…_

_Even if blown by the wind that began to change,_   
_the unforgettable heat is still there._   
_Carrying the misery of light and shadow,_   
_we keep walking,_   
_still laughing until the end._   
_We can’t stop, ah…_

Jesse was the one who finished the song, the melody slowly going silent as the crowd screamed and whistled louder, their rhythmic clapping and jumping up and down causing the whole band to smile confidently, all of them being able to forget what was about to happen in three months’ time.

At least for that very short moment, they were finally able to forget…

***

Another Monday rolled around, Akiza sitting in her family car and riding off to school, her eyes still heavy with sleep, the warmth of her coat only making her drowsier.

Performing at Christmas production and having midterms right before that really drained all of her strength, the girl not being able to get a proper rest even through five days have passed since that anxiety-inducing performance. But at least she was able to watch Yusei’s performance that same evening, _Crimson Thorns_ being a special treat for Domino High.

But there was another little thing that made the burgundy-head extremely delighted: despite many impactful performances, everyone still talked about her band and her band only. She heard various rumors about “who the masked vocalist really is” and some of the theories really made her chuckle, rumors ranging between the masked girl being the forgotten k-pop idol who went rogue in Japan to her being a whole-ass hologram.

_If only they knew…_ , Akiza thought with a cheeky chuckle, not even realizing she was right in the front of the school at that very moment.

\- The usual time, miss? – the driver questioned as he opened the door for her, Akiza accepting his hand and coming out of the car on a cold morning, giving him a quick smile and a nod, her feet ready to carry her over to the school.

But as soon as the car pulled away, Akiza heard quick footsteps behind her, two pairs of hands grabbing onto her upper arms and dragging her down the street and behind the school wall. Burgundy-head yelled out in distress, her hands punching and kicking only for her eyes to grow wide as she heard a familiar female voice next to her:

\- What the actual fuck are you- Kisara?!

\- You need to hide, Aki! – the bluenette whisper-yelled, Alexis holding onto the younger’s other arm and leading the way towards their hiding spot, Mai already expecting them with a worried expression on her face.

\- Why? What’s going on?

\- You’ll see, just stay quiet, and don’t let anyone notice you. – Alexis muttered as she pulled out the younger’s scarf and strapped it over the girl’s head, the trio finally reaching Mai under a huge naked tree.

\- Will somebody finally spill the beans?! Why this sudden spy operation?!

\- Look, Little Fox. – Mai said in a serious voice, handing the younger the latest issue of the school newspaper.

Akiza frowned as she took a hold of the papers but as soon as she read the front page title, her heart almost stopped beating as her body went cold.

**_ The real identity of the masked singer finally known: She attends Domino High like you and me! _ **

As she flipped through the pages to find the damned article, Akiza could feel her chest filling in intense panic but underneath that very emotion hid something much more sinister and violent.

\- What the actual fuck?! Who wrote this?! – burgundy-head whisper-yelled, her hands crumpling the paper. – “Didn’t want to get involved with common folk”?! “Likes to feel high and mighty”?! “Only uses her daddy’s influence to buy herself some publicity”?! WHAT?! I’ll kill whoever wrote this piece of shit!

\- Apparently, it's some girl called Angela, she’s in class 1-3 and was pronounced “journalist prodigy” by her previous school club. – Alexis explained. – I doubt Aster would allow such an article to surface in our paper so they probably used his absence for promotions to do this.

\- We’ll have to remodel someone’s face it seems. – Mai muttered under her breath as she took the papers and threw them into the nearest bin. – But we first have to find out how the hell she knew about your identity in the first place-

\- Oh, I think I know who did it… - Akiza growled under her breath, her face distorting in intense anger as she yearned to punch something… or someone.

\- Aki, you don’t really think-

\- I _know,_ Kisa! – burgundy-head retorted as she walked over to the school only to be stopped by Alexis once again, the blonde pushing her back towards their hiding place.

\- You ain’t going anywhere, missy. We’ll sort out this mess, you go somewhere to cool off your head and don’t come to school today.

\- But-

\- Do as I say! Trust me, it’s the best considering your temperament. We’ll call you once we know more about who leaked the info.

Akiza took a deep breath and finally nodded, fixing the scarf covering her head and turning around, walking down the street and towards the shopping district not so far from the school. The rage was still consuming every fiber in her body but at least she knew someone is having her back in this whole situation.

_You’re fucking dead, Carly Carmine._

_You’re fucking deceased…_

***

Carly yawned loudly as she waited for the first period to start, the cold weather making her wish she had never her bed that morning.

But as soon as she saw three familiar faces at the entrance to her classroom, she felt her stomach churn, especially after noticing their expressions. Carly frowned, standing up from her chair as Kisara nudged her to approach them.

\- H-hey, what’s u-

\- You promise not to tell anyone and still this happens?! – Alexis said in a slightly louder tone, shoving the school newspaper into Carly’s face. At first, the green-head had no idea what they were referring to but as soon as she read the title on the front page, her glasses almost slipped off her nose from the speed her hands grabbed onto the paper.

\- W-w-what’s this?! This wasn’t me writing! I’m on break from the club because of the exams! I swear I didn’t-

\- We know you didn’t write it, Carly. – Kisara said in a quiet tone, her expression showcasing disappointment of the highest degree. – But the girl that wrote this is apparently an acquaintance of yours and we just don’t know whether to believe you or not. You could easily tell her about this-

\- But I didn’t! I swear! – Carly exclaimed, her glasses now put on top of her head so that the trio could see her eyes clearly. – Angela and I were never on good terms! We’re constantly competing for a good spot in journalist clubs and yeah, I admit, both of us are willing to go to certain lengths for a good scoop but I would never do something so low! Besides, she was the one bullying me because I date Jack, you really think I’d say anything to someone like her?!

The trio still seemed doubtful but then Carly remembered one instance from before the summer break.

\- You remember that girl that had recently debuted with KaibaEnt., Serenity Wheeler? She witnessed Angela bullying me in the gym locker room, we can go and talk to her if needed. She was the one who warded Angela and her goons off that time and that’s the time I had to get replacement glasses because mine was broken because Angela stepped on them.

Kisara’s eyebrow twitched as she turned to her older friends.

\- What do you think? Should we talk to Serenity?

\- Maybe… but let me ask you one more thing… - Mai finally spoke, her deadly aura making Carly shiver in fear. – If you didn’t tell that Angela chick about this, how did she find out?

Carly stepped back for a moment and put her hand under her chin, her brows frowning so much they almost reached the tip of her nose. Then suddenly she facepalmed herself hard on the head, regretting she didn’t mention this little detail earlier on:

\- Now that I think about it, I noticed someone might’ve dug through my computer while I was on a break, and honestly, my club computer has Jack’s birthday as its password so it wasn’t hard for Angela to enter, she’s crazily obsessed with him.

\- But I thought you deleted all files on Aki? –Kisara pressed, Carly nodding frantically as she explained further:

\- I did! But it seems Angela’s been digging through the trash and dug those files out. Honestly, all she needed to find out is the identity of the singer and nothing else, you saw bullshit she wrote in the newspaper. Oh God, chief Aster will be furious!

\- Why the hell would she do that? Akiza never did anything to hurt her or even looked he way, to begin with… - Alexis thought, green-head clearing her throat in hope to offer a reasonable explanation:

\- There could be two reasons and both are extremely petty but that’s what I think: the first possibility is that she wanted to get back at me for standing up to her two months ago and humiliating her in front of Jack. She published the article in order to spite me and make you girls hate me, screwing Akiza in the process. But I also believe she did it because she wanted to be the first to break huge news to our school. As I said, she’s despicable. She doesn’t care who suffers because of all of it.

The trio finally seemed convinced in the girl’s story but Mai was now extremely furious for another reason.

\- My god, I just want to punch her in the gut or rip that blonde weave of hers. She pisses me off so much…

\- We don’t condone violence here, dear. – Alexis said as she pet his friend on the back, Kisara biting her lip as she thought of what to do next.

\- Carly, just stay in touch with us. We’ll contact you once Aki calms down a little bit. This was a real shock for her and her reputation will definitely suffer which will only pull other problems… but it’s not my place to tell you anything beyond that. Just make sure to keep an eye on Angela for us, okay?

\- Yes, of course! I’ll be happy to help in any way I can!

Bluenette nodded before noticing principal Sheppard and professor Goodwin walking down the hallway, their classes about to start as all first-year students pulled back into their respective classrooms.

The girls quickly exchanged greetings, Alexis and Mai rushing towards the stairs, Kisara getting in the very last classroom in that hallway while Carly returned to the neighboring one, her head still buzzing from all the events that have occurred in such a short period of time.

_What to do now? Akiza may knock me out because of that little mistake I made… shit._

Carly shook her head and sat back at her desk, praying to whoever was listening that this incident doesn’t blow up too much…

* * *

[Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan - SASURAI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol_Y_z9fqho)

[ShinganCrimsonZ - Re-Climb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMY6l561V34)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out in three hours I hope so and prepare to be extremely frustrated and angry. 
> 
> Until we meet again, have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	45. Ugly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when I don't have enough time in the day to write but heh...having a new puppy is very time-consuming. Still, I'm bringing you something to be mad over and also something you Puzzleshipping fans have been anticipating for a long time ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Akiza woke up in the early evening that Wednesday, only two days keeping her and everyone else from the New Year and new challenges that will destiny make them face. But at least the break started so she didn’t have to drag herself to school after everything that had happened…

She slowly rolled over to the side, her duvet feeling so warm and cozy she didn’t want to leave the room for the entirety of the break, hoping her greatest nightmare will vanish if she just doesn’t think about it.

But she was wrong… wrong about every single thing…

Even though only two days have passed since everyone in school found out about her real identity and her being the frontman _Dragons &Roses_, Akiza could just feel everyone’s eyes constantly scanning her, their gossipy mouth and stinging words latching more than they should to both her skin and her self-confidence. The girls tried to keep her away from everyone’s stares, but the resistance was futile.

Wherever she went, someone would stare at her, point at her, talk about her… But not even that was her main concern at that very moment, she was used to judgmental people who had no other things to do but comment on other people’s lives because they didn’t have lives of their own.

Her main concern was her father…

\- Akiza, dear?

The girl perked her head from under the covers, the shadow of her mother in the door only making her heart sink deeper into her stomach as if her eyes are foreshadowing what was about to happen.

\- Yes, mom? – the girl sat up on the bed before turning on a night-stand lamp next to her, the mother still having that tender expression she was known for.

\- Better get dressed and come down. Your father will arrive at any moment from his business trip and I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.

\- Right away.

With that Akiza’s mother departed downstairs, the girl’s urge to dive under the duvet becoming stronger with each passing moment. But instead of that she climbed off the bed, tossed away her pajamas, and grabbed the first thing that was in her reach: a simple black dress with sleeves reaching her elbows. She then put her hair into a simple but tidy bun, Akiza stopping for a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

_The perfect outfit for your own funeral. Bravo, Akiza…_

With that lingering thought on her mind, the burgundy-head exited into the cold hallway and headed downstairs, the smell of delicious food dancing in the air around her and not making her hungry at all, her stomach shrinking even more as her feet carried her over to her destination. She could already hear her father’s butler and driver greeting her mom in the foyer of the house, her father’s voice being so loud and deep it was impossible to mistake it for someone else’s.

Akiza stopped at the top of the stairs, deciding to wait long enough until everyone headed to the dining room but the Lady Luck wasn’t on her side that day as her father looked right up at her.

\- Why don’t you come down here, dearest? – he said in a sinister tone coated into a fake sweetness, Akiza gulping heavily as she obeyed his order. She noticed their servants leaving the foyer along with her mother, the burgundy-head hating every single one of them at that moment.

Once her feet reached the last stair, she shook her father’s hand like she always would when he came from a long business trip only this time his grip around her palm was much stronger than usual.

\- Do you have something to say to me, Akiza?

The girl averted her eyes, not even being able to confront her father’s judgy gaze.

\- Why that kind of a question, father? I’m sure you already know everything so why playing these games? – she said in a tense tone, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

\- Then you know how disappointed I am in you. – the older man said as he broke their hand contact and pulled out his handkerchief in order to wipe the hand Akiza had just shaken, making his intentions clear. – I never thought my daughter would be involved in such activities. Dressing like that, performing in front of so many strangers and in so many shady places? Playing and singing those songs? Your behavior honestly disgusts me.

Akiza looked down, determined to not show any kind of emotion in front of her father but knowing him and his tactics, he’ll find a way to push her buttons.

\- Tell me one thing, Akiza… - he said as he came all up into her face, his expression tense and his voice malicious. – Are those little friends of yours responsible for this kind of behavior? Should I pay each of them a little visit-

\- Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare… - Akiza spat as she pierced her father’s skull with her intense gaze, her rage taking the older man aback. – They have nothing to do with this so leave them all the hell alone. All ideas, all songs, all behavior… it’s all mine. No one else’s…

\- Is that so? – he said before turning his back on her like he always would when she’d do something he didn’t approve of… which was pretty much everything she had ever done in her sixteen years on this Earth. – Then I hope it won’t be so hard for you to halt all of your activities once and for all? My reputation in the senate has suffered greatly and that’s not really helping with the upcoming elections.

\- What the hell?! – the girl spat again, her face distorting in intense anger as her hands turned into fists. – Just because of your fucking reputation I have to give up on everything I lo-

A loud slap echoed the foyer of the house, Akiza not aware of what had just happened, stinging pain on her left cheek being her only sensation at that moment.

\- Mind your tongue in front of me, young lady. – her father hissed before fixing his suit and tie, Akiza still unable to move as the pain on her cheek grew stronger and stronger. – My reputation is what your existence depends on so don’t you discriminate against it and do as I tell you. Once you leave this house you’ll be responsible for your own behavior and decisions but I won’t allow you to foul my plans any longer.

\- I hate you… - she whispered once she finally straightened up, the left side of her face growing completely numb. – I hate you with all my being.

\- Don’t get so dramatic. Better go wash your face and join us at the table, I don’t want to upset your mother. – the man said before making a step towards the dining room. – Oh, and mind your behavior in front of her too. And in school in general, I don’t want you hanging out with those girls anymore and make sure to listen to me because something might happen to them. And to your dear Yusei as well...

The moment Yusei’s name crossed her father’s lips made Akiza completely paralyzed with shock and fear, her whole composure about to crumble into dust as her eyes filled with tears. She barely managed to drag herself towards the stairs and sit down, not believing what had just happened and the ultimatum her father had given her.

_He really just wants to isolate me from everything I love and want…_

As the tears started rolling down her still numb face, Yusei’s image flashed before the girl’s eyes, Akiza knowing she didn’t want anyone she loved to get hurt because she didn’t obey her father’s orders, especially not him and his wonderful family.

So there was just one thing left to do…

***

Later that same day Atem sat in his room, going through his old lyrics and sorting them out. Some of those could definitely be used in the future but some of them were so horrible not even the best producer in the world could save them, those sheets flying straight into the trash bin.

He meant to do this little clean-up a long time ago but considering all events that had happened during the past month, he just wasn’t concentrated enough or was just too lazy to do anything.

Luckily he was alone in the house that evening, his whole family out in the New Years’ shopping because they prepared a huge celebration for the next day. Atem wanted to avoid the said celebration but considering he gave his boys some time off after the Christmas production, he couldn’t exactly expect them to make his company.

He just hoped he won’t end up killing anybody over the course of the party…

The doorbell rang suddenly, making the young Egyptian jolt and shoot out of his chair, his brows frowning.

_Did everyone return already?_ , he thought as he walked out of his room and headed towards the front door, the hallway as cold as ever, chilly air yet again making its way through the boy’s many layers of clothes. _But why don’t they use the key…_

Atem stopped for a moment before reaching for the doorknob, his phone in his hand as his feet got ready to leap back into the apartment.

\- Who is it? – he called out with suspicion, the doorbell ringing once again instead of an appropriate response. – I asked who is it?!

\- _Atemu…_

The Egyptian’s heart skipped a beat the moment he heard Yugi’s voice on the other side of the door, his body immediately dashing forward to unlock the door.

\- Yugi?! What are you doing here in this cold?! – the older questioned as he opened the doors wide, the boy on the other side only staring up at him, his face unusually red and flushed. – Yugi?

\- I had to sheee youuu~ - the boy mumbled as he literally threw his body forward, his arms wrapping around the older and pulling him into a tight embrace. Atem instinctively locked his hands around the boy, noticing his balance wasn’t the best at the moment.

_Also, what’s with his voice?!..._

The Egyptian smelled the air, an odor of beer, and some other alcoholic drink lingering in the air only for him to lower his head to look at Yugi, the odor stronger as his nose came closer to the younger’s mouth.

\- Yugi, did you drink?!

\- S-sho what~? – the boy giggled, his body tumbling down even more at that moment. Atem pulled him up and asserted a stronger grip, helping the boy inside the apartment, the nearest room they could rest being the living room.

\- Come, I’ll make you some coffee. – the older said as they finally reached one of two large leather sofas, Yugi’s body slumping onto the cousins like a sack of potatoes. – Wait here, I’ll be back in a moment-

\- Don’t go, Atemu! – the younger yelled out, his hands grabbing onto the cardigan Atem was wearing. The thug was so sudden and strong the Egyptian almost lost his balance but his little tumble backward was enough for Yugi to lock his hands around the other’s torso once again. – I won’t let youuuu go anywheree~

Atem sighed, giving up on going to the kitchen and sitting next to his friend instead, his hand caressing the younger’s cheek, Yugi leaning into the touch almost immediately.

\- Where did you get the drinks anyway? I know you’ll be celebrating 18th birthday in six months but you’re still a minor, dummy.

Yugi chuckled drunkenly, his hands grabbing onto older’s other palm and forcing him to cup his face.

\- Your handsh are so nice and cold~… - he commented with a blissful smile on his face. – Grampsh has an s-secret stash in his room… he won’t notice~

Atem chuckled bitterly, his hands still glued to the younger’s face. Yugi’s eyes were constantly getting in and out of focus, every time their stares would lock, he’d get that tender smile on his face.

\- Why did you drink, sweetness? What’s wrong?

\- Keep calling me that, please… - the younger mouthed, his face inching dangerously close to Atem, the Egyptian instinctively pulling back with his eyes widened. – You didn’t call me that since the production…

\- Yugi…

\- Why do you have to leave? – the younger mouthed again, his body now hovering over the other’s, his hands strapping over the older’s body as the boy put his whole weight on Atem. – It’s not fair…

\- Sweetness, you could've told me you’re this upset, we could talk-

\- THAT’S NOT THE POINT, DUMMY! – Yugi suddenly exploded, his huge violet eyes filling up with tears that threatened to overflow any moment now. Atem was left completely stunned as he realized the younger had pinned him down onto the sofa, Yugi’s legs strapped over the other’s hips, holding him down.

Just then realizing how dangerous the situation really was, Atem tried to push the younger off of him but Yugi was persistent, using the strength the older didn’t know he possessed. And as the boy looked down at the young Egyptian, his tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, he started mumbling once again:

\- I’ve had you here… for so long! And now you’re leaving me behind! – he yelled, frustration clear in his voice. – I was so stupid… never tellin’ you my real feelings… but I’m so scared!

Atem’s heart then went into overdrive, ramming against his ribcage as he observed the boy on top of him, his own body suddenly starting to burn from inside out.

\- And what are your feelings, sweetness? – he said in his velvety, raspy voice, his hand reaching up and caressing the boy’s cheek once again. – Tell me everything now…

Yugi hesitated for a moment, even more tears rolling down his face before taking a deep breath and quickly lowering his head, his lips suddenly locking with Atem’s.

The Egyptian’s eyes widened with shock and surprise, not believing what was happening at that very moment. But as the younger’s lips moved, Atem reached up and cupped the other’s face, gaining easy access into the younger’s mouth, their lips moving in perfect rhythm, Yugi grabbing onto the older’s shoulders in wish to get even closer to him.

Atem could feel his excitement was about to overflow, the boy rising up from the sofa and pulling Yugi closer into his embrace, their lips not breaking the contact for even a moment.

All of those dormant feelings, expectations, desires, and regrets suddenly started overflowing the older, the boy having a feeling he’ll devour Yugi then and there, on that very couch, the realization they have mutual feelings being the only thing he cared about.

But just when he pinned the younger down onto the couch, their eyes locked again for a moment, Yugi’s blissful smile carving deep into his memory, his smaller hand reaching up and caressing Atem’s cheek.

\- I love you, Atemu…

The Egyptian closed his eyes for a moment and despite his growing desire and the feeling of immense happiness for his feelings being returned, he knew he couldn’t put a hand down on Yugi while he was in such a state.

He then lowered his head one last time and pecked the younger’s lips, Yugi accepting anything the other was willing to give him before Atem helped him sit up, the two boys tangled in a tight embrace.

\- I love you, too, sweetness… but try to rest a bit, alright? – the older whispered, his hand making small circles over Yugi’s back, the boy’s body slowly relaxing.

\- Don’t go… - the younger whined, his grip around Atem’s body still strong.

\- I’m not going anywhere, I’ll stay with you tonight…

After hearing those words Yugi completely relaxed, his head leaned on the older’s shoulder as he slowly drifted away, the expression of absolute happiness shining on his face. Only a few minutes later, his breathing became even and deep, Atem chuckling at his adorableness even when he was intoxicated.

Egyptian then picked the boy up and brought him up to his room, Yugi snuggling into the covers with a familiar scent on them, his expression so serene and beautiful. The older lowered down and pecked the boy’s cheek before sitting down next to him, his own heart still pumping strongly as his eyes didn’t leave the younger’s sleeping form.

At that moment Atem realized how stupid he was for such a long time, understanding all subtle signs Yugi had shown him over the years and he almost couldn’t suppress the urge to hit his head onto the table… but at least, now he knows his feelings for that beautiful soul weren’t going in vain.

He didn’t like Rebecca or Tea, he _loved_ Atem.

\- I’ll make it up to you… for all these years, sweetness… - Atem whispered, a tender smile shining on his face as he observed his one and only love in the world, the lyrics for a certain song suddenly appearing in his mind.

Atem was then able to hear the melody along with the lyrics, his inspiration suddenly running wild as he turned to his table and grabbed the pen.

_Finally… my confession will soon be complete…_

***

Yusei came out in front of his apartment building, the snow slowly falling around him as he tapped his foot on the ground, hoping to warm up at least a little.

It was a late evening and almost no one was on the streets but the boy still kept looking up and down the road, expecting a familiar black car to pull over in front of him, raven-head looking down at his phone screen every now and then.

But not even the cold and the fact his fingers have gone numb made Yusei want to go inside, especially after that call he’d gotten from Akiza twenty minutes ago.

He was just helping his mom do the dishes in the kitchen when his phone buzzed in his pocket, Akiza’s ID popping up on the screen. The boy frowned at that moment, knowing something must’ve happened considering the two of them were only texting all the time.

But as soon as he picked up the phone and heard her voice, his suspicion was confirmed. Something had definitely happened…

Still, Akiza refused to say what was wrong over the phone, proposing the idea of the two of them meeting in front of his building so they can talk. Yusei offered to come to her home so she doesn’t have to come out in that cold but the girl insisted, hanging up shortly after.

Knowing the girl needed at least half an hour to reach his neighborhood, Yusei finished all the chores and ran out of the building as soon as he could, not even saying anything to his parents. Bazillion thoughts and reasons rushed through his head, every thought of seeing Akiza in distress deeply upsetting him as he walked down the stairs.

His mind was still haunted by all the possibilities or troubles his girlfriend could be going through but as soon as he saw the car lights slowly approaching him, he could feel his heart got stuck in his throat.

And instead of a driver coming out to help her out, Akiza opened the car door on her own, the girl wearing a long wool coat and a cloak over her head, Yusei unable to see her face properly.

\- Hey, Akiza… - he said in a calm voice as he approached her and attempted to hug her but all he got in response was a light push and a shake of her head, the girl finally looking up at him.

\- I won’t be here long… - she said in the same somber tone he heard over the phone, his heart stopping for a moment as he saw how swollen and red the places under her eyes were.

\- Akiza, what happened? – he asked in a slightly emotional tone, his eyebrows curling up as he caressed her face but was met with even more resistance on her part.

\- Doesn’t matter, Yusei. This doesn’t concern you! – she whisper-yelled, her expression tense and almost blank.

\- Of course, it concerns me! You’re my girlfriend! Please tell me what’s wrong, Akiza!

The girl hesitated once again, her eyes averting away from him for a moment. But once she looked up back at him, Yusei couldn’t read anything in their reflection: no annoyance, no anger, no sadness, nothing…

\- Well, you don’t have to care for me from now on. – she said in a cold tone, her lower lip quivering. – I want to break up with you.

Yusei felt as if a heavy brick had hit him in the head as those words left her mouth, his eyes going blank for a short moment.

\- Why?

\- Because I don’t like you anymore. You’re becoming a nuisance.

\- I don’t believe you.

\- Don’t but that’s how things are! – she whisper-yelled again, pushing him even harder than before, Yusei almost losing his balance. – Forget that you ever knew me and erase all of my contacts. I don’t want to see you ever again…

Yusei opened his mouth to say something, a feeling of his eyes suddenly filling up with tears being an almost forgotten sensation for him.

But once he lied his eyes on her determined and disturbed expression, the boy backed off, lowering his head and nodding with his fists clenched.

\- If that’s what you wish for… okay…

For a moment the silence was cast between them, only a sound of the wind blowing filling both of their ears.

Akiza then launched herself towards him and started hitting him into the chest, her cheeks drenched with tears as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

\- I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YUSEI FUDO! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO INDIFFERENT ABOUT EVERYTHING?! I HATE YOU, I DESPISE YOU, I WISH I’VE NEVER MET YOU!

Yusei took every single strike stoically, his expression as blank as ever as he allowed the girl to vent, not sure what to do at that moment.

He wanted to tell her he wasn’t indifferent, that he really loved her with all his being, that he didn’t want to break up, but just remembering her disturbed expression and the way she rushed with this whole thing made the words stop in his throat, his face seeming as indifferent as ever.

\- It’s like you never liked me in the first place…- Akiza mouthed as she gave him two last hits, her head buried deep into his chest as she cried and cried.

Yusei then rose his hands and tried to embrace her but she jolted and slapped his hands away as if they were burning her all over.

She then gave him a look full of intense sadness, annoyance, and disappointment, Yusei feeling as if his chest will burst any moment now.

But before he could even mouth anything, Akiza turned around and entered the car, her face still stained with tears as she drove off into the night, leaving the boy alone in the cold and darkness.

Yusei fell onto his knees, his eyes unable to even let out a single tear.

He didn’t understand what had just happened or why it had happened but it was obvious Akiza didn’t want him in her life anymore, especially after that sudden explosion and heavy punches which made his chest hurt intensely. He wanted to help her but couldn’t bring himself to go against her own wishes, all of this ultimately bringing out one simple question:

_What did I do wrong?_

With that very thought latched deep inside his mind, the boy stood up, cursing himself for doing what he did and not being persistent enough, realizing he’d probably lost Akiza once and for all.

He then slowly inched his way back to the building, his eyes blank and looking forward as everything around him turned gray, his heart still pounding painfully in his chest, reminding him of every single word Akiza had told him as her hurt expression got carved into his memory.

_It’s as if you’ve never liked me in the first place…_

_That’s not true,_ the boy thought you.

_I’m just unsure of what to do… please, forgive me, Akiza,_ he thought once more, not even caring for the snowflakes melting on his jacket, the coldness of the night being the only real thing that told him he was still alive and walking…

* * *

** _END OF ARC EIGHT - ASHES_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start a new chapter today but I'll probably be out sometime tomorrow, I honestly wanted to finish the story until tomorrow but heh, usually things don't the way we want them to go. Still, I hope you'll be patient with me, we're almost there.
> 
> So, until we meet again have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	46. Everlasting Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy, this chapter will be so frustrating for you all... Good luck fufufu
> 
> Hope you enjoy it regardless!

Jaden’s eyes slowly fluttered open, a familiar scent of freshness reminding him of seawater tickling his nose, making him chuckle half-asleep. But once he opened his eyes, Jesse wasn’t next to him in the bed, the pillow he lied on left messy as he woke up who knows when.

The brunette sat up in bed, his hair messy and sticking up in all directions, a loud yawn echoing his small bedroom. He could now smell the scent of coffee floating in the air and from the smell of fresh pancakes his mouth started watering.

He slowly came off the bed and grabbed the nearest clothing items, those being his favorite red hoodie and black pants, and dressed up before exiting into the hallway, the smell of food even stronger in the air as he reached the kitchen.

There, he leaned on the doorframe and feasted his eyes on his boyfriend’s incredibly alluring appearance: once again he wore no shirt and the gray jersey pants hung a tad low on his torso, the apron around his body giving that whole look a whole new meaning of “sexy”.

Jaden grinned cheekily before tiptoeing from behind the older, his cold hands embracing the turquoise-head as he jumped and almost dropped a pancake he was trying to transfer to the plate.

\- Oh my God, don’t do that! – he exclaimed before turning off the stove and turning to face the younger, his strong hands immediately catching Jaden into a tight embrace. – I could’ve burnt both of us, you know?

\- You’ll burn me whole if you keep walking around with that outfit, you know? – brunette winked before initiating a slow and steamy kiss, both boys smiling as they tasted each other. – I’m glad we’ll spend New Year’s together, it’s like a dream come true for me.

With those words, Jaden leaned forward and put his hands on top of the older’s chest, not even noticing his tense expression.

\- I’m looking forward, too… - Jesse muttered absent-mindedly before shaking his head and trying to force a smile. – Let’s eat, pancakes are the best when hot.

The two boys then sat at the table and proceeded to talk about various things related to school, their plans for the next year as well as recounting some silly memories that had happened since they started seeing each other, most of those memories involving the other members of their precious band.

But once their conversation hit the dead end, especially after both of the boys remembered what was about to happen once they finish the second year of high school, both of them went silent, finishing their breakfast with blank expressions.

\- You think he’ll come back? Atem I mean… - Jaden suddenly questioned, the older taken by surprise as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

\- Well… there is one thing I always tell myself when it comes to similar situations. – Jesse explained. – I don’t want to expect anything from anyone and will just wait for what happens. I can’t be disappointed if I don’t expect anything, right? But I want to trust his words. If he says he’ll fight for his freedom, I strongly believe he will. He’s no slacker.

The brunette let out a melancholic sigh before leaning his head on the table, his expression rather somber.

\- Honestly… I panicked when he told us he’s leaving. I never really thought we’ll have to be forced apart, especially because we know each other for 11 years already. – he explained, his voice unusually shaky. – Those three are my only family so to speak, I’m just afraid I’ll lose them if we start moving away. I couldn’t stand it.

Jesse listened intently as he hoped his boyfriend will finally be able to let some of his dormant emotions out but something in his gut just didn’t allow him to believe it will happen.

\- But hey… I know he’ll stay in contact with us even if he’s all the way over in Egypt. He must come back eventually. – Jaden suddenly grinned before raising his head, his usual carefree demeanor returning at its full glory, completely shattering Jesse’s hope and making his heart sink.

_He’s doing it again… Running away…_

– What should we do next? I know we just ate but I think I’ll be starving in two hours. Maybe we should go to the store and buy some ramen or something. Yubel left us some cash-

\- Jaden, can I talk to you about something important?

The brunette stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the older, his expression immediately tensing up as he heard Jesse’s serious tone.

\- Yeah, what is it, Jess?

Turquoise-head took a deep breath before locking his eyes with the other’s, Jaden trying to keep his composure.

\- We’ve been dating for almost six months now and… it’s honestly been the best time of my life. You’re absolutely beautiful person and I really love you with all my heart… but I still have to ask you: how are you really feeling?

Jaden frowned, his eyes suddenly getting darker.

\- What do you mean? I’m fine…

\- No, you’re not. – Jesse insisted. – You maybe believe you are but… you don’t have to pretend in front of me. I know how much Atem’s departure is bothering you, how afraid you are of losing your friends… and how much you actually miss you fam-

\- Don’t. – brunette suddenly jumped up, his expression only getting more intense as he looked down at Jesse. – Don’t finish that sentence.

\- Why are you so afraid?

\- I’m not afraid of anything! – Jaden insisted before turning around, completely and purposely avoiding eye contact. – I said we’ll be fine! We just have to believe we will be. As for my parents, I don’t care what they do or say, I’ve been alone for the majority of my life and am used to that. I don’t think about those negative things so they don’t really exist.

Jesse shook his head as he finally removed the apron and grabbed the other by the shoulder, his demeanor slowly melting away as he observed Jaden’s defenses going up once again.

\- That’s not the way to deal with those emotions, Jay… - he said in a sad tone. – I don’t care if you’ll cry or do whatever in front of me, I just want you to let those emotions out and admit they’re devouring you. It’s painful to watch you suffer so much on the inside and trying to act as if everything is fine-

\- Oh, now you’re saying I’m annoying because I’m trying to keep my shit together, huh? – Jaden growled as he slapped away the other’s hand. – You have to stop being so damn nosy all the time! You’re the one who’s annoying! I’ve always tried to be someone you’ll like because he never gets sad so you don’t have to deal with the drama but it’s obvious you’re just a masochist-

\- How the fuck can you say that?! – the older suddenly exploded, his expression unapologetically distorting into a mask of pure rage. – I’ve always been honest with you! I’ve shown you my most vulnerable sides and was never afraid that you won’t accept me for who I really am because you’re that beautiful of a person. But you’re also such a damn coward, your denial so big you don’t see what’s obvious to others! I just want you to let out those emotions! You’ll only get sick from that-

\- OH SHUT UP ALREADY, NOSY ASSHOLE!

Jesse stepped back from the other’s tone, a shadow of regret immediately flying over Jaden’s face.

But other than that the brunette remained silent, his expression unreadable and blank.

Turquoise-head chuckled bitterly as he felt his eyes filling up with tears of frustration, an urge to punch his boyfriend in the face suddenly becoming strong.

\- Well… this just shows you were never really serious about our relationship in the first place. – Jesse muttered, his head low as he walked towards the exit of the kitchen. – Let me tell you something, Jaden…

The brunette flinched as the older mouthed his full name, only then realizing how strange and unpleasant it sounds, already missing his nickname and the other’s lovable chirping.

\- Every relationship is about mutual trust and allowing someone to see all of your good and bad sides and love you for them. If you fail to show either the trust or your own vulnerability to someone, it only means you never wanted them to get near you.

With those words, Jesse left the kitchen and entered the bedroom, the sound of the bag being picked up and zipped following shortly after. Jaden finally turned around, now seeing his boyfriend in his full attire and with a coat in his hand. He could feel his heart almost stopping at the sight but the only thing he did was standing there in the kitchen and staring at the older, unable to utter a single word.

\- I think I’ve picked up all of my things. If you need anything in school, don’t hesitate to contact me and I’ll see you at practice once Atem calls us up. – Jesse noted coldly as he put on his coat and wrapped a huge scarf around his neck and mouth. – Happy New Year.

With those words Jesse exited the apartment with a light thud, leaving the younger just standing there in front of the table still full of food and unfinished coffee, his heart ramming painfully against his chest.

At that moment he felt like crying his heart out, cursing Jesse for saying those things to him but also cursing himself for being unable to stop him from leaving.

_It’s okay… we just need to vent… we’ll be back to normal soon…_

With a loud sigh, Jaden started picking up the plates and mugs, a silent rage slowly consuming him as he threw the remaining pancakes in the trash…

***

Twelve hours later, midnight had finally ringed, luring many people on the streets despite the cold. Everyone was dressed in beautiful attires and winter yukatas, ready for their first shrine visit of the year, and having high hopes of getting the best fortune for the following year.

Serenity really loved this tradition and was more than happy to spend that special evening with her brother and Mai, the three of them slowly moving in a river of people heading towards the Inari shrine that was nearby.

\- Yer not cold, sis? – Joey questioned as he blew into his hands despite wearing gloves. – I’m freezin’ just by lookin’ at ya.

Both girls chuckled at his adorable behavior, Mai wearing more modern attire consisting of a long, dark-gray coat, elegant black hat, and high-heeled boots, her makeup being on point as always. Serenity, on the other hand, decided to wear yukata for the first time since she was a child, this one, in particular, having a peach-flower detail on its blue fabric, her hair tied in a high ponytail while she wore a warm white scarf and a small purse for her wallet and phone.

\- Don’t be a woos, big bro. – brunette said as she reached up and ruffled Joey’s hair. – I’m tougher than I look.

\- Besides, she has the best big brother to take care of her at a time like this. – Mai said with a wink, making her boyfriend blush but not from the cold air. Serenity chuckled again, her chest filled with happiness because of simple moments like that, thankful that Kaiba allowed her to spend holidays with her family.

The trip to the shrine lasted for another twenty minutes only for them to wait for another half an hour to enter and make their prayers to the gods, each of them throwing a coin of five yen into the wooden construction in front of the shrine and the ringing bell just like tradition suggests. They greeted several people from their neighborhood and went to buy their fortune predictions, Serenity realizing it was almost past 2 AM at that moment.

\- O hell yeah! – Joey exclaimed as he looked into his fortune. – I’ve got a great fortune, baby! Everythin’ll go according to plan!

\- Lucky you. – Mai chuckled as she turned her paper towards her boyfriend, a huge symbol reading “bad luck”. – But hey, at least I’ll be happy in my love life, look.

\- Of course, yer be happy. – the boy giggled before giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. – What ‘bout you, sis?

\- I’ll open mine once I get some ginger tea, I’m starting to get a bit cold. Do you want me to get you something?

\- No need, we’ll get it ourselves. See you on the other side of the shrine grounds so that we can watch fireworks, okay? – Mai noted with a smile, Serenity greeting the couple and turning towards the scent of the fresh tea, her throat already yearning for the hot beverage.

But as soon as she’s gotten in line to get her drink and blew into her cold and almost numb hands, she felt someone breathing against her neck, her immediate reaction being to kick whoever that was in the stomach with her elbow.

\- Owww! – the boy groaned, Serenity just than recognizing the voice. – Well, I deserve that.

\- Bakura-senpai?! – she whisper-yelled, already attracting the attention of few other people as the older boy held his stomach in pain, that cheeky grin still plastered on his face despite his immerse agony. – I didn’t know you’ll be visiting this shrine, don’t you have one in your neighborhood?

\- I do but I came here to see you. – he said in a serious tone only to blow off his cover by chuckling mischievously, Serenity rolling her eyes at his behavior and turning away from him.

For a few moments, there was only silence between them, Serenity not even wanting to interact with him on that night she promised to spend with her brother and Mai. But then he called out to her, his voice sounding strangely apologetic:

\- I was really a jerk back then, wasn’t I?

\- Yes, you were. – she said with a huff. – Why the sudden change of mind? You don’t think I’m way out of your league?

Bakura chuckled guiltily as he ruffled his own hair, his brown eyes wandering everywhere.

\- Well… I’ve been thinking a lot since that day… and I’ve also got a stern telling-off from your brother which kinda beat the sense into my head.

\- Good to know. – she said briefly, still refusing to look at him.

\- Look… - he said with a sigh as he came side by side with the girl, Serenity only giving him a stern side-look. – I know I deserve this behavior but try to understand me. I was scared shitless you’ll stop hanging out with me once you become famous… and I acted as a real dick. At least try to accept my apology eventually. The fact you’re mad at me has been eating me up for the whole past month.

The girl looked at him properly this time, her body jolting once the man behind the stand asked her what was her order in a pleasant and polite voice, Serenity immediately saying:

\- Two ginger teas, please.

\- Coming right up for such a cute young couple. – the man said as he grabbed the paper cups and started pouring them a drink.

\- Oh, we’re not- Bakura started to protest but the girl only smiled at the man and accepted the drinks, paying him with a mischievous smile of her own.

\- You’re very kind, sir. Happy New Year! – she chirped as she nudged Bakura to start walking, the white-haired boy rather confused with the whole situation.

\- What the hell was that? – he finally questioned once they reached the edge of shrine grounds, the boy now having a cup of warm tea in his hand as Serenity carelessly dank out of her cup.

\- What? You deserve much worse teasing than that. – she said with another huff before chuckling and looking up at him. – Your face was priceless. Look, you’re still blushing.

\- It’s because I’m cold, damn it! – he retorted, chugging the whole cup of tea down his throat and throwing the paper container in the nearest bin. – But as you said, I deserved it. Are we even now?

\- No way in hell. – she said with a mischievous smile on her face. – I still have to tease you a little. Close your eyes.

Bakura frowned, obviously puzzled by her behavior.

\- You won’t stab me or something?

\- Yeah, right, in front of all of these people. Just do it. – Serenity insisted, her eyebrows frowning as she looked up at him, white-head having no other choice but comply.

And the next thing he’d felt was a pair of warm lips leaning against his pale cheek, Bakura feeling his heart going into overdrive all of a sudden as all the cold had left his body in an instant. His eyes shot open and wide, his hand immediately flying towards his own cheek, still not believing what had just happened but then he realized Serenity was a few feet away from him, beckoning him to follow her.

\- Are you coming to watch the fireworks or no?

\- What the hell, Wheeler?! – it was Bakura’s turn to whisper-yell as he ran up to her, his hand still holding his cheek. – Why did you do that?!

\- Consider it a peace gesture. From this point on, we have to act nice with one another, okay?

Bakura just nodded absent-mindedly, allowing the girl to lead the way and grab onto his hand, his heart still doing turns inside of his chest. A smile then crept onto his face, not believing what she had just done to him and realizing how weak he is to her charms.

_You little minx…_

***

The New Year celebration came and went with a flap of the bird’s wing and it was soon time to return to school and prepare for final exams, this time of year being of huge importance for teachers and students alike.

Still, Dr. Fudo had another worry on his mind…

\- Has Yusei come out of his room yet? – Mrs. Fudo questioned as she peered from the kitchen, the pleasant scent of curry lingering in the air.

\- I haven’t seen him, no. – her husband responded as he continued to sort out and mark science mock exams of his students, just now noticing his wife’s worried expression as she looked towards their son’s bedroom door.

\- Can you try and talk to him at least a little? He hasn’t been outside the apartment the whole break except for the shrine visit. – she said while shaking her head.

\- I already talked to him but you know how he is, he never reveals too much about what’s bothering him. I only know this relates to Akiza in some way… that’s what he briefly told me at least.

\- Oh my God, did they break up?! – Mrs. Fudo whisper-yelled, her husband only shrugging his shoulders worriedly, his eyes also now directed at his son’s room.

\- Whatever it is, it really shook him up. But at least he’s doing things he likes and is on an entirely new project for school, I guess working and programming is his way of healing in a way.

\- I know but still… - the woman said with a sigh. – My poor baby, we should really take him to the doctor if he continues to behave like this. He barely even eats his meals at this rate.

\- I don’t think there’ll be a need for that, he’s returning to school on Monday so I guess seeing his friends and getting back with the band will help him in a way. If he still continues to behave like this after that, we’ll go and talk to the professional.

Mrs. Fudo nodded her head before returning back to the kitchen, Dr. Fudo taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes, a memory of Yusei returning home one day before New Years’ eve suddenly manifesting before his eyes.

Back then he looked so pale and blank-faced, even more than usual, his blue eyes losing their usual glint. The boy barely exchanged any words with him or his mother and had shut himself in the room the whole night, Dr. Fudo swearing he had heard quiet sniffles coming out of his room.

And yet when he came to talk to him on the day of New Years’ eve, Yusei was incredibly blunt about his situation but also didn’t reveal any details.

_I and Akiza argued. She needs some space._

After that the boy only threw himself into his work, his friends coming to check on him and hang out with him a little every two days or so which gave Dr. Fudo a little hope.

Still, he knew the heartbreak was a tough opponent to fight, especially for someone so sensitive as Yusei.

And right now he could only be a major support for his son, hoping that whatever was tormenting him at that moment will soon come to an end, bringing his boy back to normal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small hope I'll manage to update a certain amount tomorrow but don't take my word, you already know I'm not able to fulfill my promises these days xD But the end is near...
> 
> Until we meet again, have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	47. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four days and no update... I'm sorry, it won't happen again especially now when we're this close to an end. Still, I do hope you're ready for a ride ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Mai yawned before putting down her pen and stretching her legs whilst still sitting on the floor, many books and notebooks spread all over her tea table. The warmth within her apartment made her feel rather drowsy but she decided to cast away that sensation, knowing she still had a lot of school work to do before being able to rest.

With a groan the blonde stood up and stretched once again, her eyes turning towards the snow-covered window, the cityscape looking rather dreamy under the thick, white blanket. Her pet parrot Harpy started flapping its wings within its cage, the girl smiling and heading towards it, taking out the animal and putting it on her shoulder before heading to the kitchen.

\- Wanna snack, pretty girl? – she asked with a chuckle before offering pumpkin seeds to the lively animal, the parrot enthusiastically peeling of the hard skin before swallowing the treat deliciously.

Mai chuckled once again, her hand now reaching into the cupboard for a mug and coffee brewer, a new dose of that mighty dark drink more than needed in that moment for her. As she brewed the beverage, the blonde moved her head left and right, hoping to relieve stiffness in her neck at least a little bit.

_That’s what you get for slacking off during the holidays…_

But she couldn’t say her break went completely in vain, especially considering how much she had hung out with Joey and his adorable sister. She even stayed a few nights at blonde’s, Harpy accompanying her along the way and having amazing bonding moments with Joey.

Still, the fact that she was now senior in high school didn’t stop lingering over her head even during her most relaxed days and she knew she needed to get her shit together and start studying for the finals and the entrance exams for the university. Even though she didn’t really have a clear goal for the future just yet, she knew she had to do her best in order to enroll in the local university, that way she’ll stay close to her girls and Joey as well.

And maybe, just maybe, one day, she and her girls will finally be able to properly debut as a band and share their music with much larger crowds…

Her daydream was abruptly cut off with the buzzing of her phone on the kitchen counter next to her, Mai frowning as she saw the caller ID.

\- Hi, mommy! – she said into the phone, a small smile now dancing on her lips. – How are you?

\- _Hi, my little canary! I wanted to ask you the same question! Are you eating properly? Sleeping? Studying?_

\- I know it’s hard to believe but I’m acting like a model student right now. – Mai said with a chuckle, her coffee finally finishing cooking as she turned off the stove, the mug ready for the hot beverage. – We’re returning to school and in the afternoon I’ll start attending cram school classes for finals and entrance exams so I probably won’t be able to work until April or so.

\- _You know it’s not a problem at all, just focus on your studies! I and father will take care of all the finances._

Mai’s smile widened quietly, her heart at ease as she heard those words.

\- So what’s up? It’s unusual for you to call me on Sundays.

The other line went silent for a moment, causing Mai to frown again but before she could ask what’s wrong, her mother spoke again:

\- _Well, I really needed to talk to you about something very important, canary. Of course, it’s just a suggestion and you can do as you feel is right and I’ll respect any decision you make. I’m sure the same goes for your father._

_Oh boy,_ the girl thought as she closed her eyes, already smelling what was about to be discussed. Still, she proceeded to nudge:

\- Shoot, let’s hear it.

***

\- YOU’RE LEAVING DOMINO?! – three girls exclaimed in the middle of the hallway, Mai shushing them immediately and pulling them to the side, trying to preserve at least a little privacy from everyone’s nosy looks.

\- It’s not a definitive thing, I still have to decide on it but… you can say things aren’t exactly great for either of my parents at the moment, financially I mean. Plus, I won’t be able to work for the next three months or so and won’t be able to pay for my part for the apartment.

\- Oh God, it’s that bad? – Alexis mouthed, the younger two only looking up at the blonde with heartbroken expressions. Mai couldn’t stand watching them like that as she wrapped both of her hands around their shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze, both Akiza and Kisara leaning on the older immediately.

\- Yeah, you can say so. – she explained. – My mom is currently in process of job hunting since the store she worked in had closed down recently and my dad was demoted back in the States because his company doesn’t need someone in his position anymore so his pay went down significantly. So… if I was to leave Domino and attend university at Nagasaki, I’d be able to work and study without worrying about the place to live because my mom and grandma are there and I’d be staying with them.

The trio remained silent for a moment, their gloomy expressions stinging Mai’s heart.

\- It does sound like a good plan but… - Kisara finally spoke in a weak voice, her head leaning even more onto the older’s shoulder. – I don’t want you to leave! I know it takes us four hours by train to reach Nagasaki from here but that’s not the same!

\- I know, Kisa, I feel the same but it seems like the only reasonable option. I want to help them just as they’ve helped me all of these years… and who knows, I may return to Domino once things get better and I get a job.

The girls nodded at that statement but their expressions remained somber as they looked away in the distance, Mai now feeling guilty for bringing this up so early down the road when she wasn’t even sure what the best decision was.

And considering the whole situation with Akiza and her dad forbidding them for playing, this news only came as the icing on top of a disaster cake, the burgundy-head’s breakup with her boyfriend being the final touch of sprinkles making all four girls as gloomy as they could possibly be.

If it was up to Mai she’d personally drag Akiza out of that shitty house but knowing her dad, he’d probably make a huge fuss and make Mai and her family look bad in everyone’s eyes, shutting them down in the process. That’s just how awful of a person Akiza’s father was.

\- I’m sick of everything… - burgundy-head suddenly muttered, her head still leaned on Mai’s shoulder. The other three girls frowned as they at first didn’t understand her words, the group getting even closer to each other as Akiza went: - I’m sick of fucking everything!

\- I know, Aki, but we’ll manage somehow-

\- No, I don’t mean that Lex! – the younger said as she caught the older girl’s hands, everyone jolting and widening their eyes in confusion. – I didn’t say it to complain or feel sorry about myself; I’m really fed up with everything coming down on us. I’ll do something about it.

Alexis wanted to question her friend further, not sure whether she had just gone insane from all the stress she’s been put through but upon seeing her determined eyes and a familiar rebellious fire in their brown depths, she couldn’t help but nudge:

\- What will you do, Aki?

\- First of all, we’re having a rehearsal today after clubs and cram school. – Akiza declared as she let the older girl’s hands, her chin high up as she fixed her blazer. – I’ll call up our manager and tell her to find us a gig. We’re going back in business.

\- But your dad… - Kisara said in a quiet voice, the other girl immediately cutting her off:

\- Fuck him, he won’t stand between me, my music and you girls. He already tried to take everything away from me and I won’t let him do that anymore, even if it means I’ll eventually be disowned by him and thrown out of the house. – she said in a clear and determined voice. – I’m sick and tired of everything about him and if needed, I’ll make a place for myself in this world using my own hands. And little by little I hope to become a strong person… and that I’ll bring Yusei back to me... Plus, if this really is our last three months together, I want this time to be memorable and filled with only good things, and what’s better than performing and making music together?

The three girls exchanged looks before chuckling proudly and squeezing their leader into a tight group hug, Akiza not opposing to that sudden display of affection one bit.

\- We know you’ll make it, Aki. You already are a strong person. And don’t ever doubt you’ll have to walk alone in that direction. – Alexis assured, ruffling younger’s hair.

\- We’ll make these months a blast and I promise to come and visit you frequently even if I end up moving to Nagasaki. As for your dad, I’ll kick him in the nuts if he tries anything ever again. – Mai muffled as she gave Akiza a kiss on the temple, the girl giggling at that ticklish sensation.

\- And even if you end up being disowned, you’re always welcome at my home, grandma will love to have you. We practically already are a family. – Kisara said as she tightened the grip around her friend’s waist, the warmth of the other two girls making her heart even warmer.

Akiza started laughing uncontrollably as she absorbed everything her girls have just said, the tears of joy occupying her eyes as her chest filled with happiness, the girl feeling as if her own spring had just come after a whole century of winter.

\- Thank you… - she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as the girls blocked her from the curious looks of other students. – Thank you…

But despite her current meltdown, Akiza knew she had to start working on her future in that very moment, a very particular idea springing into her mind.

\- Hey, guys? I think I know the perfect time for our official comeback…

The girls exchanged looks again, Akiza’s cunning expression making their own chest fills with pride and curiosity, all of them ready for a ride that was about to start, their last three months together already looking promising…

***

Being back in school after New Year was rather hard for every student but Carly felt a particular type of pressure, her nerves being on constant alert ever since that damn article was published in their school paper before the holidays.

After Mai, Alexis and Kisara came to confront her, Carly didn’t really hear much about the whole situation but she was always expecting Akiza to suddenly show up and beat the crap out of her. Carly had some faith that she’ll be able to explain she had nothing to do with the article, at least not voluntarily but she was also ready to receive a major beating from that red-haired girl.

And one can only imagine Carly’s heart almost stopped when she saw the said girl at the entrance to the girls’ changing room at the gym, burgundy-head nudging her to come closer to her so they can talk.

Green-head could feel her head spinning as she hurriedly put on her gym outfit and ran out of the locker room, very aware of everyone non-subtle whispering about Akiza. And despite being surrounded by all of those witnesses, Carly knew she’ll soon have to buy another pair of glasses.

\- Y-you c-called? – the girl stuttered, Akiza’s expression being completely unreadable at that moment as she stood in the hallway, Carly trying to keep her distance from the red-head.

\- You don’t have to be so terrified, I’m not here to argue or anything. – Akiza then said in a calm voice, slowly closing the gap between them. – If you’re worried about the article, it’s okay. I know you’re not responsible and my girls have already taken care of that Angela chick.

\- I-I know… but I’m still going to keep my distance… - Carly said through a nervous chuckle, the burgundy-head now seeming genuinely perplexed about the other girl’s behavior. – I know I should’ve taken better care of all files regarding you and I’m sorry-

\- Carly, calm down. – Akiza said again in a quiet voice, her hands landing on the other girl’s shoulders, keeping her in place. – Listen to what I tell you, it’s okay. I’m not here because of the article.

\- Y-y-you’re not?!

Burgundy-head shook her head with a small but amused smile on her face, her expression suddenly becoming a tad cunning.

\- I want you to do me a favor because I know you can and that you’ll do a good job.

\- Whatever you say I’ll do it, I promise!

Akiza’s smile suddenly widened into a smirk, Carly gulping as she anticipated what the girl will ask of her. _Oh damn, please don’t let it be something horribly embarrassing-_

\- Do you know about Domino High’s special culture festival?

\- Y-yeah, that one that happens on Valentine’s day, right?

\- And you know there’ll be a musical performance at the end of it and that all participants will have to perform one love song to enter a small competition, right?

\- Yeah I know. I hoped Jack would enter with his band but I’m guessing he’s busy- Wait…. Don’t tell me…

Akiza’s smirk widened even more before she came closer to the other girl, her voice mischievous but still quiet.

\- I’m planning to make that event a huge comeback for me and my band and there I’ll perform without my mask. But you’ll have to be responsible for a little overture to that event.

Carly frowned, not really sure what she meant. _An overture as in music? But I’m totally tone-deaf… oh, so it will be something to make fun of me-_

_-_ I want you to interview me as the real frontman of _Dragons &Roses_ where I tell my side of the story. It will serve for everyone to get to know me and my girls but also to establish that I’m no pushover and will not hide from rumors forever. And with your ability, I know you’ll only deliver the best article and construct the best questions that will focus on important things.

Carly could feel her glasses slipping off her nose as her jaw dropped on the floor, her hands immediately grabbing the other girl’s as she enthusiastically whisper-yelled:

\- Say that sooner, woman! I’m totally up for it! Just say time and place and we’ll do the interview. I’ll show everyone how awesome you actually are!

Akiza chuckled at her enthusiasm, happy to know she’d gotten one more ally in her corner, all preparations for battling her father going as planned. _And now it’s time for real work…_

***

After almost three weeks of no rehearsals Atem felt incredibly refreshed as he listened to his boys tuning their instruments back at his garage, the young Egyptian totally pumped about their next and possibly the last gig together.

Shaking his head the boy decided to block away from the heavy feeling that washed over him, the remainder of his departure everywhere around him as the house was slowly emptying out, his uncle Akhnadin already on his way to Egypt along with Odion. Still, Atem decided to focus on only two things important to him in that moment: graduating the second year of high school and preparing for the Valentine’s day culture festival at school…

… which was also a day when he’ll finally confess his love to Yugi in front of everyone. Now that he knows his feelings were returned, there was nothing holding him back…

He was happy to acknowledge he was on a good way to write a good song for his confession, lyrics already completed with the need of some corrections. The only thing left was the melody and the arrangement-

Atem flinched as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, the boy frowning upon pulling the device out and seeing Jesse’s caller ID on the screen.

_Now that I think about it, he’s seriously late…_

\- Hey, what’s up? – the Egyptian said into the phone, Jesse’s voice on the other side sounding slightly huffy and shaky.

\- _Oh, hey leader! I just wanted to call and say I won’t make it to the rehearsal today…_ \- the boy on the other line paused, making Atem frown even more. – _Or for the next month… I’m so sorry._

\- Are you quitting?

\- _No! It’s not like that, I swear!_ – Jesse shot out, the sincerity more than audible in his voice. – _There’s been some urgent things we have to take care of and father decided to pair those things we have in Tokyo with Luna’s checkups back in States, that’s why we won’t be around for a month. Luna will probably have to stay in the hospital for a week._

\- Is she sick now? Did something happen? – Atem questioning worriedly, feeling rather sorry for that lovely little girl.

\- _No, she’s fine now, this is something she has to do every year because of her asthma and convulsions she suffered as a very young child. Hopefully, she won’t need to go through so many checkups after this visit… but I don’t want to tire you with those things. I just called so you know I’ll be out of commission for a while._

\- I understand and I’m glad you called. – Atem said in his signature deep voice, a small somber smile dancing on his lips. – Will you try and make it to the cultural festival?

\- _I’ll do my best! You can go ahead and send me the songs you plan to perform, I’ll do my best to practice._

\- Deal, I’ll send them your way as soon as we vote on what to play. – the Egyptian said through a chuckle before the line went silent for a moment before Atem spoke again, in a serious tone this time. – Hey, Jesse?

\- _Hm?_

\- Did something happen between you and that idiot?

Another moment of silence told the Egyptian everything he needed to know but he was still surprised with the other boy sighing and answering his question sincerely:

\- _Honestly… a lot of things have been building up ever since his birthday and it finally escalated on New Years day. Long story short, we broke up because it seems we have very different views on some important things._

Atem hissed as if someone had pricked him with a needle, his red eyes closing for a moment.

\- I’m sorry to hear that. If anything, I thought the two of you would never break up. You were all up in each other’s faces since day one.

\- _I thought so too… but life has a weird way of surprising you and crushing your hopes._

\- I know that way too well…

As another silent moment arose between two boys, the two of them snorted into their phones before Jesse said:

\- _I’ll probably talk to him about all of this when he stops sulking but I don’t guarantee that things won’t become awkward within the band after this. Hope you’ll understand._

\- I sure understand. And I’m ready to whoop both of your asses if you make things difficult for Yugi or Yusei, got it?

\- _Sir, yes, Sir!_

After that short banter the two boys exchanged few more words before hanging up, Atem finally ready to return down to the garage and start the rehearsal. As he finally entered, he could feel the boys' energy and readiness to start playing together again, all of them obviously seeking refuge in their music after who knows what had happened to them over those past two weeks.

\- I see we’re completely ready here. – the leader said with a proud smile, a stash of papers already in his hands. – But before we start I have some news about Jesse-

\- I’ll go get myself a bottle of water, I’ll be back real quick. – Jaden literally jumped up on his feet and ran out of the garage, slamming the door shut, Atem just shaking his head at the brunette’s reaction.

\- What’s his problem? – Yugi questioned with a worried look, Yusei also looking up at Atem for the answer leader obviously knew.

\- Well… looks like our love birds ran into their first trouble… I suggest both of you just let them be for now. If we see their behavior is affecting the band, we’ll beat them up in unison.

The two boys exchanged looks before shrugging their shoulders, Atem rather happy about Yugi’s whole disposition and the fact the boy didn’t even remember that ordeal during New Years.

When Yugi came to back then, his head was obviously killing him and he spent at least half an hour vomiting in Atem’s bathroom but when he was finally able to talk to his crush normally, it was so obvious younger prayed to whoever was listening that he didn’t do something embarrassing.

And in order not to stress him out, Atem kept silent. About the late visit, the drunkenness, the confession… everything.

The relief on Yugi’s face was disappointing in a way but Atem knew he was doing the right thing, hoping to make it up to him with what he had instored for the culture festival.

And with the help of both Yusei and Jaden, he’ll finally set his final plan into motion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, a new update is coming tomorrow if I don't screw everything at work *sigh*
> 
> Until we meet again I hope you're having a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	48. Broken Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer to write this chapter, a LOT of things happened and you better prepare yourselves. That's all I'm gonna say, enjoy!

\- Should I wait for you, sir? – Roland questioned as his master stepped out of the car, Kaiba’s elegant black coat floating around him on the cold wind.

\- No need. – the brunette said briefly before closing the car door and heading towards the tall building in downtown of Domino, a lot of people grouping at the entrance as they waited for permission to go forward.

The boy noticed it was that huge restaurant ran by the Wong family but considering tonight was an official celebration of the Lunar New Year and the beginning of the year of a Ram. Many people were dressed in either traditional Chinese attire or just very fancily, adding even bigger importance to the whole event that was about to take place in only a few hours' time.

Kaiba walked up to one of the security guards, the guy looking him up and down with a suspicious look only to quietly ask:

\- May I help you, sir?

\- I was invited here by miss Kisaragi, has she arrived yet? – Kaiba said in his signature disinterested tone, expecting the guy in front of him to become even more suspecting of him.

But instead, the guard’s face softened at the mention of the girl’s last name, moving out of the way with a wide smile on his face.

\- She’s already waiting for you on the top floor, she was quite eager to see you.

Kaiba frowned as he passed by the guy, completely ignoring hordes of people complaining about him passing through and not them. As he walked through the fully booked Chinese restaurant, he was greeted by two hostesses, one of them looking awfully familiar…

\- This way, sir. – the girl with the two buns on top of her head said, her yellow traditional dress sticking out in the tones of red that have decorated the interior of the restaurant. Kaiba continued to stare at her insistently, trying to remember where he had seen her before, and only when they reached the small elevator did the girl chuckle. – I know I look beautiful, you don’t need to stare so much, especially not in front of my sister.

\- Don’t flatter yourself. – Kaiba retorted as he straightened his head and started looking straight forward. - Why is Kisaragi treated like a queen here? Is she secretly rich or something?

\- Oh, of course, she is! – the other woman in a ponytail and dressed in an emerald-green dress said sarcastically through the giggle. – She’s our dearest little princess that needs to be treated that way whenever she comes here.

The boy frowned once again but before he was able to mouth another question, the elevator arrived at the top floor of the restaurant, Kaiba just then realizing he had arrived at the luxurious dining area with dimmed lights, only one table set, and celebratory decorations being everywhere but rather discrete as the huge glass-wall have him the sight on the whole city.

And just then brunette had noticed the girl that had called him to that place, Kisara standing up from his comfy cushion at the table. She wore a long and black traditional dress with two slits on the side and with the crane pattern on the delicate silky fabric. Her blueish-white hair was falling down her back as a single black hairpiece was attached to the right side of her head, the girl literally glowing in the dim light of the room.

Kaiba noticed she had said something but he couldn’t hear what, his eyes were just so absorbed into watching her he had completely forgotten they weren’t alone…

\- Um, senpai? – Kisara’s voice suddenly rang up in his head as she waved in front of his face, the brunette only then aware of the two hostesses giggling discretely behind his back. He gave them a harsh side look and the two women went silent, Kisara giving them an apologetic smile before saying in her melodic voice: - Viv, thank you so much for bringing him. I promise I’ll make it up to you for all this.

\- Kisa-chan, don’t even mention it. My whole family loves to have both of you here. – the girl with buns said sweetly before heading back to the elevator with her elder sister, the hostesses promising to return soon with their appetizers and other dishes.

\- What’s all this about? – Kaiba finally questioned as he observed the girl walk back to the table and sit down, beckoning him to join her. He reluctantly complied whilst taking off his coat and carelessly putting him on the sofa nearby.

Still, as he sat face to face with the girl, the brunette couldn’t bring himself to look directly at her.

\- I just wanted to celebrate the arrival of the New Year with you since we haven’t seen each other much recently, that’s all. – she said with an innocent smile plastered on her face. – Do you want a moon cake? Vivian makes them really delicious.

As Kisara offered him a wide plate with many of those cakes neatly put on it, the brunette gave her a side look and took one sheepishly, trying to hide the fact he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

\- Stop lying, Kisaragi. – he said as he bit into the soft dough. – You know I’m a busy man and if you've really called me up here just to spend some time with you cause you’re lonely, I’ll just get up and leave. I’m too busy for these games.

The girl’s smile immediately fell as she also took one cake and stuffed it into her mouth, the wrinkle between her eyebrows showcasing obvious annoyance. Kaiba chuckled as his elbows now leaned on the table as he leaned forward, his blue eyes narrowing slightly as their gazes locked.

\- Why did you really call me here? – he asked in a quieter voice, a smirk appearing at the edge of his lips as an unexplainable urge to tease her became stronger and stronger within his chest.

The girl did the same thing as she leaned onto the table, her eyebrows still furrowed as she pouted.

\- What I said was true but I guess I’ll have to go out with it because I know you’re not lying when you say you’ll walk out. – she said in an equally quiet voice, her pale cheeks suddenly flushing a deep shade of red, Kaiba only then realizing how close to one another they actually were. Then, she spoke again. – To be honest… I’ve always liked spending time around you, even when we were in separate schools and would see each other only at competitions. But ever since the summer and our frequent meetings, you can say my liking of you rose on another level…

It was brunette’s time to frown, barely comprehending what the girl in front of him was saying. Still, he was vaguely aware of his heart ramming against his ribcage…

\- I don’t understand-

\- Let me finish, please. – she whispered, her lower lip quivering as she took a shaky breath, her whole face now as red as a tomato. – And when I saw you in the kyudo uniform… with half of your chest out… I don’t know, something broke inside of me, I was slapped right in the face by the fact that… that… that…

\- Out with it, what fact? – the boy said, his annoyance reaching its absolute peak as he still refused to acknowledge what all of this actually meant.

\- The fact that I like you, Seto Kaiba.

As his whole name crossed Kisara’s lips, the brunette felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest, his mind literally melting inside his skull as he tried to process the words that were just spoken to him.

\- W…. what? Why? How? – he stuttered, his body completely unable to move as he still stared at Kisara’s eyes, her blue gaze emitting absolute seriousness. – In what way do you like me? What do you even mean? That’s not poss-

His sudden storm of words was suddenly cut off as the girl leaned even more forward and put her lips against his, Kaiba able to feel her trembling as he froze for a moment. But as Kisara leaned even more forward and cupped his face with her small hands, he knew there was no point resisting at that point, his body more than willing to accept her gesture.

The boy’s lips suddenly moved as he sucked her lower lips into his mouth, the kiss suddenly becoming intense as Kaiba allowed the bluenette to enter his mouth with her own tongue as he slowly became aware of his own face going ablaze and his hands rising up to caress Kisara’s silky, long hair.

He didn’t know for how long they’ve kissed but he didn’t want for that sensation to ever end but he still allowed her to break the contact between their lips, their blue eyes locking once again in a silent understanding and agreement.

\- This… is what I mean by “like”. Do you understand now?

\- Clearly. – he said briefly before eyeing her whole face, her excitement rather obvious as she sat back on her cushion and rubbed her face with a silent squeak.

\- Oh my God… I just did that… I can’t believe it…. – she said in a high-pitched whisper, evoking a sudden tender smile from the boy across from her.

But as he continued to observe her behavior, Kaiba felt something within him break, a beautiful melody playing in his head as the words just swarmed his thoughts…

\- What do you have to say to all of this, huh? – she suddenly asked as she peered through her fingers, her face still a blushy mess.

But instead of responding to her properly, Kaiba just chuckled mischievously as he smirked and took her hand into his.

\- You’ll have to wait for my response, Kisaragi.

The girl pouted again but still didn’t move away from her hand, not believing he was actually flirting with her after all this time.

\- Even now, you’re a big meanie. – she said through a chuckle, her chest feeling an immense relief upon seeing his smiling face, still not believing he’s actually capable of making such a beautiful expression…

***

Serenity was jolted out of her sleep by a phone buzzing next to her head. With a confused expression, the girl reached her night stand to grab the device only for it to fall on the floor with a loud thud. She quietly cursed and stretched her hand out, still hoping her brother didn’t notice any commotion coming from her room.

But just when she was about to flip off whoever was bothering her at that hour, she frowned as soon as she saw her boss’s caller ID.

\- Yes? – she whispered, her voice deep and cracking from sleep.

\- _I know it’s late, Wheeler, but it’s an emergency and the information can’t wait to be delivered tomorrow._

Serenity’s frown deepened as she listened to the older’s voice on the other side, the rumbling of the engine in the background telling her he was probably driving around town… but from where? He was usually at his home or office at this hour…

\- What is it? I’m listening? – the girl sat in bed while still trying to keep her voice down, a pause on the other side worrying her a little.

\- _We’ll also participate in the Valentine’s Day culture festival at school._

\- Really?! – she whisper-yelled and then giggled. – Didn’t you say that’s just a waste of time?!

\- _I’ve changed my mind. It’s a perfect opportunity to promote our new single “Black Bird” but I also have an idea for a love song which I want you to sing with the utmost care. It’s important._

\- Okay, understood. Do the guys know?

\- _They will know tomorrow. I needed to tell you first because you’ll be my messenger._

Serenity frowned at that last part of the sentence but before she could ask him to elaborate, he quickly said into the phone:

\- _Go back to sleep. Be at the rehearsal an hour earlier._

With those words Kaiba hung up, leaving the younger girl in a state of utmost confusion. _A messenger?_

But just when she was about to unlock her phone, she saw a mail was sent to her by Kaiba with a file attached to it. The description under it simply said: _Love song you’ll sing._ With the deepest frown, the brunette opened the file and read through the lyrics, the understanding of what had actually happened to her boss slowly becoming clear.

She then suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably, recognizing a very specific person within the lines of that new song and still not believing Seto Kaiba was willing to back off on his beliefs that “love songs are overly cheesy crap that is only there to grab the money from the naïve folk that still believes romantic love exists”.

\- Oh, Kisara, you’re a magician… - the girl whispered through intense giggles, her tummy already hurting from all that laughing.

But no matter how funny that whole situation seemed now, Serenity knew she had to take this very seriously and do everything her boss told her. This early version of lyrics already showed her Kaiba means business and she will definitely help him in any way she can.

All of that was for his special girl, after all…

***

With only two weeks left until the culture festival, Akiza knew she had to craft a proper song if she wanted her band to participate but creating the lyrics and melody was proven to be extremely hard when one has to hide every single clue about their hobby from an overly-controlling parent.

The burgundy-haired girl had to be extra careful even when she was at school but at least her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Fontaine, was more than happy to keep her secret, the teacher knowing full well what kind of a person senator Izinski actually was. Her girls stopped contacting her as well while she was at home and Kisara even managed to convince professor Goodwin to let them use the music classroom after the classes end in order to practice for at least an hour every day.

Everything was going smoothly until this very Monday, when Akiza came back from school, earplugs blaring some enka-inspired music so loudly in her ears that she didn’t even notice her father calling out to her from the dining room. But once she finally caught the movement in the corner of her eye, she could feel her heart drop in her stomach…

\- What is it, father? – she questioned innocently as she took out the plugs, Hideo walking towards her with a rather relaxed expression but as soon as the girl’s eyes fell on his hands, she knew she was in deep trouble.

\- Mind explaining these? – the older man questioned as he threw all the papers across the floor, the white sheets with various notes and music scribbled on them now flying all over the foyer. Mr. Izinski then stepped onto one of the papers, Akiza closing her eyes with disgust.

\- Where did you find them? – she asked in a quiet and compliant voice, all color leaving her face as she looked up at her father again.

\- Under your carpet. You behaved a bit too well so I had to check whether you’re hiding something from me and imagine my surprise when I found this trash.

Akiza’s heart stung once again at his words, the quiet rage slowly boiling inside of her chest and turned into a hissing, boiling fury little by little. But she still managed to hold herself back from picking up the sheets from the floor…

\- I have no idea why those things were under my carpet, must be a leftover from before… - she was adamant, her father frowning as he came even closer to her while stepping all over her music sheets.

\- Don’t lie do me, Akiza. You know I hate it when you do that. – he whispered his eyes as cold and calculating as ever. – To think I’d be given such a daughter that just cannot take orders from the authorities and know her place in this world. Remember, Akiza, you’re worthless in our world and if you want to survive, you better become a good girl.

With those words, Hideo Izinski turned on his heel, intentionally stepped all over the sheets, and then headed back to the dining room, not even aware of his daughter’s seething wrath as she whispered:

\- You fucking old fart…

The man stopped in his tracks and turned around again, his eyes now laying on his daughter picking up her precious music sheets and muttering something to herself.

\- What did you just say to me?

\- You heard me… - she hissed as she straightened up, her hands gripping onto the papers like her life depended on it. – You’re just a disgusting, controlling old fart who doesn’t care about anything but your own career and your ratings. I can get over the fact that I have to behave in public so I don’t embarrass you and I tried to do that so hard over the years BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE AWAY EVERY SINGLE THING I LOVE JUST SO THAT YOU FEEL BETTER, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

\- Listen, you… - the older man hissed as he bolted towards his daughter, his hand already swinging down only for it to be stopped mid-air by Akiza’s own hand, her long nails digging deep into the man’s skin.

\- You will NOT hit me ever again… - she spat right into his face. – I may not be a perfect daughter you wish for but I will not be your punching bag either. Not anymore at least. I couldn’t care less what happens to you from now on and you can disown me as far as I’m concerned. I don’t need a shitty father like you.

\- If that’s the case… - the man pulled away from his hand and rubbed onto the claw marks his daughter left on his forearm, the expression of pure disgust prominent on his face. – Get out of this house, now.

\- Oh, you don’t have to tell me twice. – she said before bolting up the stairs only to stop on top of them and spit one last threat. – Let me tell you one more thing, Hideo Izinski. If you ever, EVER, dare to lay a hand on mom as you did with me, I swear to God and everything dear to me, I will destroy you. I may not be your daughter anymore but I know many of your secrets and they’ll be your downfall.

With that the burgundy-haired girl bid adieu to the older man and rushed to her room, her bags ready for the packing she eventually needed to do. She managed to pack up everything in less than half an hour, an urge to run away from that house being stronger than ever, the walls literally closing in on her and suffocating her.

Once all of her luggage was ready, Akiza picked up her phone and dialed the first person on her call history, the girl’s voice on the other line sounding rather concerned.

\- _Aki? Did something happen?_

\- H-hey, Kisa… - burgundy-head said in a shaky voice as a sudden weakness washed over her body, warm tears rolling down her face. – I kinda… uh… I kinda have nowhere to go right now…

The other line was silent for a moment only for Kisara’s voice to become lower and clearly enraged.

\- _Get out of that house now. I’ll get Mai and Lex and we’re coming to pick you up. You’re staying with me, okay? I’ll tell grandma to prepare the futon for you… oh, and something yummy to eat! Is omurice okay?_

Akiza nodded even though her friend couldn’t see her, the tears of relief rolling in rivers down her cheeks as she chuckled.

\- Of course… I can’t wait…

***

Jaden arrived earlier than usual for practice that Tuesday and Mahad, one of Atem’s cousins, let him into the garage to wait for the other three members to arrive. The brunette immediately sat down and started tuning his Red Alien, the chilly air in the garage finally waking him up after a whole day of dozing off at school.

As the strings on his guitar started sounding more and more in tune, the lyrics of the song “I love the night” suddenly popped up in his head, the boy quietly singing it as he slid over the strings nonchalantly.

But as he reached the chorus, an image of Jesse playing that very song on his Ruby while he and the other three joined it suddenly appeared before his eyes, stopping his hands in the process.

Jaden frowned upon that memory only to violently smash the guitar on the couch next to him, his feet making him walk up and down the basement.

It’s been a whole damn month since his and Jesse’s argument and not once, not even once, has that idiot sent him a message or returned his calls even when Jaden had the best intentions to talk things over and hopefully return to the old times when all that talk about “trauma” and “hiding feelings” wasn’t a thing…

And for the past two weeks, Jesse hasn’t even been at school and whenever the brunette tried to call him, he’d only hear a busy dial tone.

_So he now started avoiding me on purpose…_

As he walked up and down even faster than before, Jaden tried to dig through his memories and find what his bandmates were telling about Jesse but aside from that news Atem had to bring them two weeks ago, none of the guys even mentioned the turquoise-haired boy even once, like he never existed…

With frustration from who knows what at that point, Jaden turned on his heel and walked up to Yusei’s drums, his phone already in his hand as he decided on a rather drastic decision.

He didn’t really care what Jesse had to say at that point, the brunette just needed to know whether he was alright or not. Even if he didn’t want to talk to the younger, that was fine, but still… Jaden needed to know.

The brunette picked up his phone and found the contact ID Jesse told him to use in very extreme situations: his home phone.

Jaden felt his heart racing as he dialed the numbers, the phone giving only two beeps before someone actually picked up the phone.

\- _Anderson residence, can I help you?_ – a female voice politely asked.

\- Uh, h-hi Sayaka…

\- _Mr. Yuki? Long time no see!_ – the housekeeper chirped on the other side, a wide smile prominent in her voice. – _How can I help you?_

But just as Jaden mouthed to say something he heard the commotion over the phone and a familiar male voice answered on the other line.

\- _It’s alright, Sayaka, I’ll take over. –_ Jesse’s father said with a muffled tone before clearing his throat and saying overly politely: - Well, hello there, Mr. Yuki! To what do I own this pleasure?

Brunette hesitated, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest as he could feel all warmth leaving his limbs.

\- Well… I… you know…

\- _On with it, Mr. Yuki, I’m a very busy man._ – Adam Anderson chirped with a slightly amused tone, Jaden frowning on the other side before taking a deep breath and asking:

\- Is Jesse home? He hasn’t been at school for quite a while so…

\- _But I thought the two of you broke up…_

The boy’s heart sank deep into his stomach, all color leaving his face in that instant.

\- N-no, that’s not what you think it is-

\- _Spare me, please. I may be old but I’m not blind._ – the man’s voice suddenly turned sinister. – _And to think you’d trick my innocent boy to perform such hideous acts on account of your lust, it’s truly disgusting._

\- S-sir, you don’t understand! It wasn’t like tha-

\- _Then why did he say he never wants to see you again? Why do you think he had returned to America all of a sudden?_

Jaden’s heart suddenly went into overdrive, the pump ramming inside of his chest like crazy, causing an immense pain all over his ribcage. The boy instinctively grabbed his chest as he tried to calm his breathing but as the realization started to sink in, the pain only worsened.

\- W-what do you mean? H-he would’ve told me if he was going away…

_\- You’ve broken up, remember? He doesn’t have to see you ever again or tell you anything._ – the man on the other line said as-a-matter-of-factly before returning to the sinister tone. – _But I will warn you: if you try and find him in order to get him back under your little spell, the absence of your parents will be the least of your issues._

With that, the line was cut off and Jaden let the phone slip out of his hand and fall on the floor, the pain in his chest almost unbearable as he collapsed on his knees, his breath so short the air came out of his mouth in puffs and his skin suddenly got drenched in a cold sweat.

_He left me…_

_He actually left me…_

_Jesse hates me so much that he can’t be on the same continent as me…_

The heart in his chest suddenly started beating so painfully Jaden could see the stars in front of his eyes, his chest so painful he couldn’t even take a single breath.

As he collapsed on the cold floor of the garage, he saw Atem, Yugi, and Yusei enter, their panicked expressions being the last thing he had seen before drifting away into darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update is definitely coming tomorrow, my online uni classes are starting and you bet what I will be doing while the professor talks XD at least the professor can't accuse me of slacking off since I'll be typing like crazy xD
> 
> So, until tomorrow have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	49. Crimson Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late, I know, but online classes ate most of my afternoon, what can I say.  
> This will be a tad chill chapter but don't get relaxed, last three chapters will be huge and very eventful.  
> Enjoy!

Jaden firstly became aware of a very annoying beeping sound right next to his head, his body feeling incredibly heavy for some reason. As he tried to open his eyes, he felt an incredibly strong urge to go back to sleep as the pain in his chest pinned him down back on the bed. 

Still, he knew he had to wake up…

\- Jaden? Hey, can you hear me?

Brunette frowned at the sound of a familiar, high but obviously male voice as he once again tried to open his eyes, the bright light of an unfamiliar room stinging his eyes. As his vision cleared up, Jaden looked around, realizing he was in the hospital room…

\- Oh thank God… - Yusei said with a sigh as he came closer to the bed, Yugi and Atem already standing there wide-eyed and worried. 

\- How are you feeling, Jaden? – the Egyptian asked, Jaden trying his best to sit up in bed but with every move he’d make, every single muscle in his body would ache. 

\- Like I was hit by a truck… - brunette eventually said with a weak chuckle, causing his bandmates to giggle with him, relief washing over their expressions. – What day is it?

\- It’s Tuesday night, Jay…- Yugi noted. – You’ve been out for three hours. We called your parents and they said they’re on their way…

\- What the hell? Why was I… - Jaden mouthed, that chest pain coming back yet again to taunt and torture him. – Why does my chest hurt so much?  


The trio exchanged worried looks before Atem came closer to the bed and put the hand on brunette’s shoulder, Jaden feeling his skin crawl from the look of his red eyes.

\- You’ll have to stay here for about a week. You see… - the Egyptian said in a serious tone. – You’ve suffered from what doctors call “broken heart syndrome”. If a person is under a huge amount of emotional stress, their heart cannot cope with the anxiety and it shuts down temporarily.

Jaden let out a long sigh, his mind yet again being unable to comprehend what the hell he had just heard. But just as the realization started to sink in, that chest pain returned once again, making the brunette hiss. The other boys immediately jumped and helped him lie down properly, Yusei fixing his pillows while Yugi and Atem helped him position himself in the middle of the bed.

\- Emotional stress? – Jaden eventually said through a bitter chuckle. – So it was hurting me so much my heart literally broke… 

The brunette continued to chuckle as his friends looked down at him but as the moments passed, Jaden could feel that heavy feeling looming over him and his vision suddenly became blurry again, the warm liquid suddenly pouring out of his eyes and falling down on the pillow under him. The boy whimpered, trying his best to hide his tears and hating the sympathetic gazes his friends were giving him in that very moment.

\- Why did you have to go, stupid Jesse… - the boy said through heavy sobs, suddenly feeling Atem’s hand on his shoulder again. 

\- No need for tears, big boy. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.

Jaden shook his head while still covering his face, his tears showing no intention of stopping any time soon. He didn’t want to hear some encouraging words or feel anyone’s comfort, he had deserved all of what was happening to him in that very moment… and he hated every single moment of it. 

\- Jaden… - Yugi’s soft voice suddenly echoed very closely to him, that very tone making the brunette want to break something. – Listen, we know what we’re talking about. Jesse will-

\- Excuse me?

Jaden quickly wiped off his tears at the sound of the door of his room sliding open, one of the nurses peering her head inside. 

\- I’ll have to ask you to leave now, the visits are officially finished but Mr. Yuki’s parents still demand to see him. 

The three boys nodded and quickly started picking up their belongings, Jaden rather aware of a hollow feeling in his chest as the pain all over his body didn’t cease. If he could, he wanted to go back to sleep.

_Maybe there, he’ll be able to be with Jesse again, just like before…_

\- Hey, leader?

The Egyptian turned his head at the mention of his title, Jaden weakly beckoning him to come closer before whispering something to his ear. Atem frowned at first but then just nodded and said:

\- We’ll arrange something, don’t you worry. Now just rest, okay?

The brunette nodded as he observed his friends leaving the room, the two rather familiar faces appearing at the door right as the boys passed by, Yubel standing right next to them. The woman was short and with not many recognizable features aside from her caramel brown hair and the eyes of the same color, the man next to her being rather slender and tall, his short hair having much darker shade of brown while his eyes seemed as if hollow black holes. 

But despite not having any kind of feelings towards those two people, Jaden could still feel his heart squeezing inside of his chest as he saw their obviously distressed expressions.

\- Hi mom, dad….

***

  
\- Jaden is in hospital?! Why?! – Jesse exclaimed as he stood up from the chair in the waiting hall, all the patients and nurses currently walking up and down the hallway looking at him with strict expressions, one older nurse shushing him promptly. 

The turquoise-haired boy bowed in apology and looked around, noticing a small balcony at the very end of the hall. Without even putting a coat on, the boy came out on the cold breeze, the cityscape of Austin, Texas, feeling rather unfamiliar despite him visiting this city many times before.

\- Sorry, I’m also in children’s hospital so I needed to get outside to talk. – the boy apologized to Yugi who chuckled on the other line, Jesse immediately returning to his worried more. – What happened? Did he break something?

\- _No, nothing like that…_ \- Yugi said hesitantly, Jesse being able to see his expression clearly in front of his eyes. – _It’s more like… his heart broke? I guess…_

\- What the… he has a broken heart syndrome?! – turquoise-head exclaimed once again. 

\- _Oh, you know about that?_

\- Y-yeah, that’s something I’ve read about before but I never thought it’s actually possible to happen. Do you know what had caused it? Is he okay?!

\- _Doctor says he’ll be alright, he just needs to rest for a week and avoid any type of stressful situations so that his heart can return to its normal rhythm. As for the cause…_ \- Yugi paused once again, the other boy now feeling rather uneasy. – _We don’t really know what happened but when we found him at the garage, he had his phone next to him and I’ve seen he dialed your home phone._

Jesse closed his eyes, the cold gust of wind suddenly blowing right into him and causing him to shiver. 

\- Dad must’ve told him something… oh my God… - turquoise-head combed his hair with his hand, a feeling of absolute panic washing over him. – I’m guessing I can’t call him now, right?

_\- No, unfortunately. His phone’s been confiscated for the time being and his parents will be taking care of him until the festival._

Jesse sighed with relief, glad to hear at least something positive about his ex’s parents. But that heavy and panicky feeling still didn’t leave his chest.

\- I’m definitely going to come to the festival. Some things have prolonged here because my mom has some extra business to attend plus Luna is in the middle of her examinations here in Austin. 

\- _Don’t worry, Jesse, we all know you’ll come. We just need to find the right moment to finally tell Jaden you really will be coming back. And I’m really sorry for failing to take care of that dork…_

The boy chuckled whilst shaking his head, thankful to Yugi for still having some faith in the two of them. 

\- Don’t apologize, he’s mature enough to take care of himself… and you can bet once I return I’ll beat some sense into him even if we don’t end up coming back together… - turquoise-head said confidently, evoking the giggle from his bandmate on the other line.

\- _Okay then, I’ll call you later when we get more info on Jaden. You take care as well and say hi to the twins. We’re looking forward to your return…_

\- Thank you, Yugi…

After those words, the two of them said their goodbyes and hung up their phones at the same time, Jesse slowly approaching the tall railing of the balcony and leaning on it with his hands. His head was still a complete mess from all of the information Yugi had told him in the past ten minutes and he still couldn’t believe all that had happened to Jaden.

_And I told him that swallowing his emotions will result in something bad…_

_My god, what a jerk…_

But despite these harsh words and the anger the turquoise-haired boy was currently feeling, he still wanted to run all the way back to Japan and see him to make sure he was really okay. No matter how big of an idiot Jaden Yuki was, he didn’t deserve such a pain or heartbreak that was probably cause by Jesse’s homophobic father…

With one final look at the city of Austin, Jesse turned around on his heel and returned to the waiting hall, his mother and brother finished with Luna’s visit and ready to go back to their hotel. 

\- Where were you, Jesse? – the mother questioned as they walked towards the elevator, Leo holding firmly onto his brother’s hand. 

\- Talking on the phone with friends back home… - the boy replied calmly, not allowing his mother to see his murderous gaze at that moment. 

_Whatever you did to break Jaden’s heart like that, father, you will pay for it, I guarantee you…_

***

  
Akiza looked down at her phone for the millionth time in the last ten minutes, her foot constantly tapping against the pavement as she looked around to make sure no one was nosy enough to follow her around.

Ever since that damn article, everyone wanted to be all in her business, asking her ridiculous questions or even told her nasty things in her face but those kinds of comments were easy to deal with. She just needed to threaten to knock their teeth out, easy, right?

But not even everyday matter of dealing with everyone’s gossiping, her newly-created situation sof living at Kisaragi house and the culture festival only a week away weren’t able to stop her eyes in search of a very particular boy in the crowd…

Yusei still greeted her whenever they’d meet face to face or whenever the member of the organizing committee appointed them with some task, but other than that it was obvious he was keeping his distance, not even a glimmer of regret appearing on his always serene face.

At first Akiza was furious about his behavior but every time she even thought about confronting him about it, she remembered one crucial detail: she was the one who pushed him away.

He was only doing what he was asked to do. 

And knowing how adamant and loyal he is to his own word, Akiza knew she had to make some kind of grand gesture to show him she made a huge mistake. And that’s why she called out this very particular person…

\- Akiza? – a deep male voice suddenly called out her name, making the girl jump before turning around. Only a few feet away stood an absolute superstar of their school, a short guy with three-colored spiky hair, tanned skin and a few pieces of golden jewelry around his neck and on his ears.

\- Y-yes, nice to see you, Ishtar-senpai! – she said before bowing deep before her senior, the boy chuckling at her gesture.

\- No need to be so formal with me, I’ve told you that before. Just call me Atem, please.

\- O-okay… - she said as she straightened up and looked at the boy’s crimson eyes, that knowing look already giving her chills.

\- So, why did you call me here? We better not slack off or committee will have our heads.

\- Well actually… I have a question… about Yusei…

\- I figured. Shoot, what do you want to know?

The girl hesitated for a moment but she knew she had to be completely honest if she wanted for her plan to pull through. And so she took another deep breath and started talking:

\- I don’t know how much Yusei had told you about our breakup but… just know I was the one who ruined everything and now I just… I just want to make things right. I want to do something he’d appreciate but that will also show him I really want for him to accept my apology. Can you give me any advice?

Atem didn’t seem baffled in the slightest with that last question, his index finger fiddling with one lock of his blonde bangs. 

\- Before I answer that question, can I ask you something first?

\- Yes of course!

\- You intend to make our boy happy? No more breakups like this? 

Akiza was speechless for only a moment before nodding with determination, her brown eyes showing the boy in front of her how serious she was.

\- I definitely will cherish him, I promise! I just needed to get my life in order, I didn’t want him to be caught in something where he’d end up suffering in one way or another. But now when I’m finally free… I won’t let go again.

Atem smirked proudly and chuckled, the answer he wanted to hear being a music to his ears.

\- I’m glad we’re on the same page here. – the boy said in his velvety voice, Akiza sighing with relief upon seeing his satisfied face. – As for the grand gesture, you know our Yusei isn’t a complicated lad and thus you don’t need to do anything more than…

\- Than?

Atem chuckled again at her anticipation, his feet bringing him just a tad closer to the girl before whispering:

\- Than writing a love song for him.  
Akiza’s eyes widened slightly, not sure whether her senior was just messing with her or was dead serious.

\- What, you think I’m lying? – Atem mocked, that smirk on his lips widening suddenly.  
\- N-no, it’s just unexpected… are you sure he’d like that?

\- Are you kidding me? He gets emotional every time he listens to a love song, hence why I usually don’t write such lyrics. I can’t have a drummer that’s bawling his eyes out whenever he’s playing the love song.

Akiza chuckled at that information, not believing she could love Yusei more than she already does.

\- And I’m telling you, Akiza, he’s super emotional for every love song, imagine what a mess he’d be if he actually received a love song from you. He’d be a complete mess and it’ll be your job to stand by him to help him calm down. Do you understand?

The girl nodded with a dazed expression, her mind not even being able to imagine Yusei bawling his eyes out for anything in this world. If anything, this was worth the try just to see that unknown side of Yusei…

\- Okay… I’ll do just that… yeah… Thank you so much, senpai!

\- Atem, please!

Akiza immediately apologized for that little lapse, her chest slowly filling with hope that not everything is lost just yet.

She greeted the older boy before both of them headed their separate ways, various lyrics already dancing all over the girl’s head, her spirit more than determined to write the most beautiful love song for Yusei.

A love song that will bring them back together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again tomorrow! The Culture festival will finally begin.  
> Please have a wonderful day and stay safe!  
> Bye bye!
> 
> EDIT: As you can see I had to reschedule some chapters so that I can fit all the crazy happenings that are about to happen so the updates will probably be on November 9th, 10th, 11th, and finally the last one on 12th. But hey you'll get one more extra chapter to read ;) See you in a few hours, everyone!


	50. Thinking Blossoms and Blue Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for absence for the past three days but I had to do some rearrangements so that this story makes some sense, a lot of shit has to go down before we finish and we only have four more chapters left (yes, I added one extra chapter)
> 
> Two songs will be shown in this chapter: "Scar" by Centimillimeter (yes, Given opening) and "Black Bird" by Aimer. I'll link them after the chapter so that you can take a listen ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

After almost a month of intense preparations of all students and classes around the school and one week without any classes, Valentine’s Day festival at Domino High could finally begin.

All fifteen classes made sure to do their part of the job, various food stands greeting the guests of the festival at the schoolyard while cafes, haunted houses, and other various activities took place inside the classrooms. The school was swarming with people from all around the city, everything in the sign of a lovers’ holiday

But despite a huge amount of guests that had come by the festival that day, the main attraction was still the band competition that was to start at 8 PM sharp in the school’s gym. All the participants needed to have at least two members in their group and they needed to perform two songs, one regular and one love song which could be a cover of an already famous song or their original song.

The team of judges that consisted of principal Sheppard, professor Goodwin and the mayor of Domino City will then evaluate all the performances and decide on a winner, awarding them with ten thousand dollars in cash. Not only school kids could participate in that competition hence why the prize was so big, to bring in the bands from outside so that competition could be versatile and interesting.

Still, Jaden wasn’t feeling it at all despite all the hype and euphoria everyone around him was feeling.

No matter how much he wanted to concentrate on the musing and preparing for the opening of the competition, he couldn’t help but notice all of those lovey-dovey couples everywhere around him. Even Yugi’s and Atem’s usual sweet bickering went on his nerves…

But at least his condition had gotten a tad better in those past two weeks, mostly thanks to his usually absent parents.

Both of them took a week off from work to take care of him until he fully recovered, the chest pain disappearing completely as his heart regained its usual beating rhythm. He couldn’t go to the rehearsals for at least a week and a half but was adamant to practice on his own, mostly because the song his band will perform that day was a song he wrote and composed himself…

Just as the brunette had finally finished tuning his guitar, he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye, his head turning automatically only to see Yusei throwing their school’s newspapers on the table with the water bottles.

\- Did they write some trash again, huh? – Jaden questioned, noticing the younger’s rather puzzled but still stoic expression.

\- No, nothing like that… - the boy responded as he leaned against the wall. – Jack’s girlfriend, Carly… she interviewed Akiza about the whole incident and everything in regard to _Dragons &Roses,_ and… it seems things will be getting better from now on… the whole article is beautifully written.

The older’s eyebrows shot up as he grabbed the newspaper, taking a quick look inside. There were indeed pretty nice pictures of Akiza smiling and all of her answers seemed legit plus Carly’s afterthought was well-rounded and interesting, subtly calling out all of the people who were talking shit behind Akiza’s back for no reason and without knowing a full story.

\- Well, they sure showed everyone how it’s done…- Jaden said with a snort only for his smile to wither when he saw a slight shift in the younger boy’s eyes. – Are you alright? Will you be able to perform?

It was Yusei’s turn to snort this time around.

\- I should be asking you that question. Are you feeling alright?

Jaden wanted to do the same thing as always, give his younger friend that goofy smile he’s known for and say he was just fine but every time he’d try to do that, he’d remember Jesse’s words…

_Hiding your emotions will only hurt you further!_

\- No… I’m not feeling alright… - Jaden muttered as he slumped on the chair, Yusei going pale almost immediately, phone already in his hand.

\- Should I call someone? The nurse? Your parents? The paramed-

The older chuckled with amusement, patting his younger friend on the shoulder when he crouched next to him.

\- Not in that way, silly. My heart is beating just fine… but, what else can I say… I miss him so much and I’m so damn angry with him…

The raven-haired boy relaxed at the sound of those words, his deep blue eyes showing Jaden sympathy that was hurting him more than anything but still knew he needed.

\- He’ll be back soon, he promised he will…

Jaden snorted bitterly, his vision suddenly becoming blurry.

\- If he wanted to return, he’d be here with us to play… he won’t be back, just like his dad had said…

Yusei wanted to argue about that statement but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Yugi and Atem entered the backstage right under the stairs that will lead them up for a performance.

\- We’ll be up in less than five minutes, are we ready?

Both Jaden and Yusei immediately went into a full-musician mode, their instruments sharpened and ready to capture the crowd. The brunette chuckled upon seeing his leader bringing his bass Apophis to the performance, that bad boy being at rest in his room ever since Jesse had joined the band…

\- I know our lineup is a bit different this time around and that our positions are switched for this one song but I have no doubt Jaden will carry us through this performance with great success. He has a lot of passion for this particular song.

\- I’ll do my best, leader. – the younger said with a respectful bow, Atem only giving him an amused chuckle as the staff member came to collect them only a moment later. The boys quickly did their usual mantra before Atem pulled the brunette by the hand and pushed him to lead them up, the younger feeling a huge pressure in his chest.

Even though this was their second time performing at school, Jaden could feel his body shaking with adrenaline and anxiety and not only because this was a competition. As he slowly climbed up the stage, his bandmates right behind him, he took a deep breath, the wide space completely shrouded in darkness as only the mumbling and occasional laughter from the audience could be heard.

The brunette walked up to the front of the stage, his hand gripping onto the Red Alien as if his life depended on it. Then, the lights turned on…

\- Good evening, Domino High!... and guests, of course. – the boy said into the mic, the gym suddenly enveloped in a wave of chuckles, even the principal let out an amused snort. – I hope you’ll have some great time here tonight and it’s an absolute honor for us to open this competition. But as most of you may know… I’m not actually the frontman of this band, it’s this dashing young man holding that intimidating black guitar on my left.

Atem shook his head before giving everyone an amused smile and waving, a few squeals clearly audible from the audience.

\- Why a sudden change of the lineup, you ask? – Jaden continued, his hands shaking uncontrollably for some reason. – Well, turns out I have a lot to say through the song we’re about to perform so our dearest leader thought I’d sing it better than him. And no matter how much I wanted to deny that statement… it’s completely correct.

The boy could hear a wave of whispers going around the gym, Jaden just then noticing most of his friends and classmates were in a front row, including Syrus and Blair who were very close to each other despite being squeezed in between other people.

The brunette was sure his voice will start shaking if he continues to talk, but there was still one thing he had to get off his chest:

\- You see… I messed up pretty bad in the past and you can say that all of my regrets, fears, pretty much everything is contained in this one song… and even though the person I want to apologize to isn’t here today, I still hope to reach them… - Jaden paused before taking the deepest breath he could muster, his goofy grin yet again spread all over his face. – Alright, prepare to be enchanted! This is _Scar_!

The lights went out again but only for a moment as Yusei and Atem started off the song, Jaden singing out the opening lyrics, his chest already squeezing as the red and yellow lights turned back on:

_Whatever you left behind_  
_Became my everything_  
  


All the instruments then started fighting for dominance, Atem and Jaden being the most successful at it as their guitars played the strong but sorrowful melody, Yusei and Yugi not far behind. The audience was immediately gripped by the heavy atmosphere but their heads and bodies couldn’t resist starting rocking in the rhythm. Then, Jaden started singing:

_Days keep going_  
_With a wound stuck in my heart_  
_If you pull it out forcefully it's gonna bleed endlessly_  
_So it's best to leave it alone_  
_Rainy, Sunny and Cloudy_  
_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter, 365 days_  
_You remain in all of them_  
  


The rhythm picked up even more as the chorus approached, Yusei’s drums asserting intense rhythm as Atem took over the wheel, Apophis roaring through the heavy air of the gym. Jaden was able to feel everyone’s eyes on him as he continued to play, those of his friends stabbing him the most, their sympathetic glances, and understanding expressions making his chest tighten even more.

_Dig them out,_  
_Take away these memories_  
_The voice that wouldn't reach_  
_Makes me suffer again_  
_Search deeper_  
_Take a look at this pain inside of me_  
_Whatever you left behind_  
_Became my everything_  
  


The instruments took over again, the atmosphere only getting heavier as the rhythm hit harder and the melody became faster and faster. Jaden finally looked over the audience, locking eyes with each one of his friends for only a moment. All of them, Syrus, Blair, Tyranno, Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, and Aster, all of them carried that same damn expression. Then the second verse started, the brunette’s voice becoming more prominent as the Red Alien started playing even more sorrowful melody:

_Bonds and hope are too bright for me_  
_I can't keep my eyes open_  
_But still I peek with one eye_  
_I need to see them_  
_Rainy, Sunny and Cloudy_  
_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter, 365 days_  
_You remain in all of them_  
  


The second chorus dropped, the instruments trying to overtake Jaden’s voice but the brunette would always beat them to it, his emotion much stronger as the end of the song came nearer and nearer. Then, he noticed something strange: Blair was whispering something in Syrus’s ear, her phone lighting up her face for a moment and in the next few seconds, the two of them found their way out of the venue, tense expressions on their faces. Still, Jaden knew he had to concentrate on his song and only his song:

_Even if I meet you in my dreams_  
_It's meaningless, you are not here_  
_I see it again and again_  
_The image of you from that day_  
  
_I want to see you all the time_  
_I've killed my heart so I won't notice_  
_So many things you left behind_  
_Now and forever_  
  


The bridge came as abruptly as everything else in that song, Yugi taking over the lead as his keyboards started playing a slow and gentle melody, Jaden’s voice getting ready to accompany him with a quieter and softer voice.

But then his voice almost got stuck in his throat, a very familiar face suddenly appearing between the crowd, only a few feet away from the stage.

There he was.

He was really there.

His green eyes were wide as he looked up, his face slightly flushed as he breathed heavily, his turquoise hair a total mess. But he was still smiling, that bright energy making Jaden’s heart skip a beat for a moment. And as he started to sing the verse, his eyes didn’t recognize anyone else but him…

_I still hear it, It's still so real_  
_Your breath, It becomes a part of me_  
_For sure_  
_Forever_  
_I still hear it, It's still so real_  
_Your heartbeat, It becomes a part of me_  
_You become me_  
_I become you_  
  


The rhythm picked up again, all instruments reaching a violent crescendo of sound as Jaden poured the last ounce of strength and emotion onto this last chorus, his vision slowly becoming blurry as he continued to look straight at Jesse, the older’s expression radiating the utmost pride.

_Rainy, Sunny and Cloudy_  
_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter, 365 days_  
_Rainy, Sunny and Cloudy_  
_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter, 365 days_  
_I feel you in all of them_  
  
_Dig them out,_  
_Take away everything_  
_My wish from that regretful night_  
_I lock it deep within_  
  
_Dive in deep_  
_I'll protect you sleeping there_  
_Whatever you left behind_  
_Became my everything_  
  
  


As the song reached its final tones, Jaden poured every single emotion into his voice, tears of joy rolling down his eyes as his heart started ramming against his chest, the mixture of different emotions eating up his whole being.

But only one thing was important at that moment, despite all those emotions tearing him apart: Jesse was finally back…

_Whatever you left behind_  
_Became my life_

As soon as the last tone was played, Jaden ran towards the back of the stage and towards the stairs, an urge to hug his boyfriend being stronger than anything he had ever experienced. Atem and Yusei tried to stop him but after seeing his expression, they knew they couldn’t do much.

It was finally time to settle things, once and for all.

But as soon the brunette stepped into the backstage, a familiar slender figure already waited for him in the darkness of the hallway.

The two boys looked at each other for a short moment, Jaden still feeling the tears running down his face as both of them tried to catch their breaths.

Then, the younger leaped forward and wrapped his hands around Jesse’s muscular body, the turquoise-head squeezing him tightly against his chest and planting gentle kisses on the younger’s scalp, Jaden completely losing it as soon as he felt the familiar warmth and that familiar, fresh scent…

\- I’m so sorry….. – the boy wept, his tears rolling down in rivers. – I missed you so much, I’m so sorry! I never wanted you to leave. I promise I’ll get better, I promise! I won’t hide my emotions anymore, just don’t go away, Jess!

\- Shhhh…. – the older said as he rose the other’s head, his gentle hands wiping every single tear off the brunette’s face, Jaden leaning into a familiar and smooth touch. – I’m sorry too… for pushing you too hard… and no, I’m not going to go anywhere you big dummy.

The brunette grinned with relief, his face a complete mess of tears as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, his hands holding even stronger against him as he whispered:

\- I love you, I love you, I love you so damn much, Jesse Anderson… I love you!

\- I love you too, you silly, childish, stubborn crybaby. – the older said through a quiet chuckle as he ruffled the other’s hair, both of them suddenly becoming aware of Atem’s embarrassed voice coming from the stage:

\- Uh… so our vocalist and guitarist just sorta… ran off? – a wave of laughter echoed the gym, the two boys in the backstage giggling with amusement and embarrassment. – But anyway, we are _Crimson Thorns,_ and welcome to Domino High’s band’s competition! Can’t wait to meet you all later on! Have fun!

As the cheers and applause reached their ears, Jaden and Jesse grabbed each other’s hands and waited for their bandmates to come off the stage but someone entered the backstage much sooner, giving Jesse a bit of a shocker.

\- Oh, he’s here. Dear, come! I found Jaden. – a short woman with caramel brown hair called out, her elegant posture betrayed by a rather familiar goofy smile. Then the man entered after her, his hair a darker shade of brown while his face remained expressionless, both of them laying their eyes on Jaden and him. – You must be Jesse, right?

\- Y-yes! Are you perhaps:..?

\- Yes, we’re Jaden’s parents. – the man spoke this time around, offering his hand to Jesse which he accepted immediately and bowed deeply in respect.

\- Mom, Dad, he’s my boyfriend! – Jaden suddenly blurted out while giving the older a tight squeeze around the shoulders, Jesse going pale almost instantly.

But then his eyes landed on rather amused expressions of the two grown-ups, his chest suddenly filling with ease and content as he embraced the brunette back.

\- Please take care of him for us, Mr. Anderson. We’re counting on you. – the woman said with an amused chuckle before giving both boys a light pat on the head, the two of them grinning at each other.

 _Yeah, this will be alright,_ Jesse thought as he couldn’t contain his smile, Jaden finally by his side once again…

***

Half an hour later, Joey was already dead tired and sweaty from all that jumping and cheering for various bands that have performed so far, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura right next to him, the white-haired boy seeming rather excited about the next performance.

\- Is it a band ye like Bakura? – the blonde yelled through the crowd’s cheers, the other boy giving him a dumbfounded look.

\- It’s your sister’s turn, dumbass!

Joey went pale immediately, bringing up one of his hands to look at the program they were given before entering the venue. And indeed, it was time for _SonateMagnifique_ to perform in only a few moments.

As he geared up to cheer for his sister too, a very obvious problem appeared suddenly in his head: he didn’t know for whom he was supposed to cheer for. _Crimson Thorns_ had his two best friends performing, _SonateMagnifique_ had his sister, and _Dragons &Roses_ had-

\- Joey, yoohoo!

The boy jumped slightly as he saw an elegant hand waving before his eyes, a smile springing up on his face upon seeing his girlfriend. He bowed down slightly so she could kiss him on the cheek as she always did when they’d meet but as soon as they stepped next to each other and grabbed each other’s hands, Joey could feel the girl’s fingers trembling.

\- Nervous?

\- A bit… - she responded loudly but also quiet enough so only the two of them could hear, the stage suddenly lightening up again, the members of _SonateMagnifique_ climbing up one by one, Aster helping Serenity up as she wore a long lilac dress with frilly sleeves.

\- Oh wow, she’s so beautiful… - Mai commented, a proud smile across her face. Still, Joey couldn’t shake off the feeling of uneasiness, her hand still trembling in his.

\- Good evening, everyone! We are _SonateMagnifique!_ I really hope you’re having fun so far! – Serenity spoke into the microphone, her bright smile seemingly lighting up the whole gym. – Just like everyone else, we’ll perform two songs tonight but first, we have to introduce our new single! The album accompanying it will probably be out in summer and yes, the boss allowed me to share this information.

The audience exploded in amused laughter and so did Joey, the same proud smile plastered on his face like seen in Mai. But then he felt another strong squeeze around his hand, making him look down.

\- Alright, the song we’ll now perform is called _Black Bird_ and it’s a song about… well, life. I know it sounds very simple but you’ll see. It’s about our wishes and dreams and what happens when we’re unable to achieve them or reach our goals: we simply start to look for a new purpose, a new hope… enjoy!

\- What’s wrong, Mai? – the blonde finally asked, his voice loud enough for the girl to hear him loud and clear.

As the music started and the sound of piano and strings dominated the air in the gym before the drums and the guitar joined in, Mai looked up at her boyfriend, her face stoic but her purple eyes wider than usual, a sad shadow flying over them. Serenity’s voice then echoed loud and clear, her breathy voice making the whole atmosphere that more heart.wrenching for some reason:

_Since I was little,_

_I had a small wish,_

_and for whom_

_did it get so big?_

_Everyone never knows_

_In the lies_

_that continued to pile up with me,_

_No one finds me_

_I lose track of myself._

_Black Bird_

\- I’ll have to move from Domino after graduation, Joey… - she said in a somber tone, the boy feeling as if someone had punched him in the gut. Meanwhile, his sister entered the chorus with her powerful voice, the members of her band accompanying her on that emotional journey as they added even more power to her voice, all the instruments creating the perfect harmony.

Still, Joey was left completely speechless, his heart thumping painfully in his chest.

_It seems like I'm going to fall shortly._

_It's as if I'm alone in a stage._

_At this darkness,_

_my voice shrills up and I cry._

_Things like how to fly through the sky,_

_were surely not taught to me by a single person._

_Head over heels_

_to the bottom of the sea I fall._

_I just wanted to be_

_like someone who could be loved._

\- How long have ye known that? – he asked, the bitterness more than obvious in his voice. Mai’s face tensed up, even more, her beautiful eyes filling with tears for only a moment before she wiped them away, her stoic self returning.

\- Since we returned from the break… I know I should’ve told you sooner but I still needed to check some things… - she said before looking away, the instrumental starting in the background as Serenity prepared for the second verse, her voice even stronger than before:

_If viewed with your eyes,_

_this distorted world's_

_everything_

_would look like it's all beautiful._

_Hoping it'd come true someday, and_

_searching for so long_

_in the morning,_

_No one finds me._

_while I lose my bearings._

_Black Bird._

\- Who am I kidding… - the girl said again with a bitter, regretful chuckle. – I didn’t tell you because I was scared shitless… I don’t want to go away and leave you all behind… I just don’t…

Joey wanted to be angry with her for not telling him something so big, especially because they already had discussed some plans for living together if their relationship lasted for a while… but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell her off, not when she had such sadness in her eyes despite her face being a perfect mask of control and coldness.

As he brought her closer, the second chorus started off, his sister’s voice now echoing through his very being, all the lyrics fitting so perfectly with a sad situation he and his girlfriend were currently experiencing, all that harmony only causing Joey’s heart to ache even more:

_When least expected, I'm going to disappear._

_All of a sudden,_

_the scenery started to light up._

_Will the red, red sun_

_melt my wings?_

_I fly?_

_Things like the such cries of my voice,_

_could not be noticed by a single person._

_In a burnt, black black color,_

_my body gets burnt._

_I just wanted to be like you,_

_who's someone that embraces love._

As the instrumental bridge started, Chazz leading everyone towards the last chorus with his guitar, Joey planted a gentle kiss on his girlfriend’s forehead, Mai embracing him tighter as she hid her face against his chest.

\- We’ll talk ‘bout this later and even though I want to be angry with ye, I feel horrible seein’ you like that, Mai. – he said in her ear, only the two of them being able to hear those very words. – But for now let’s just enjoy dis, Serenity’s about to finish this song off in style…

Mai looked up with an adoring but still sad expression, the boy feeling light nodding of her head as she leaned back against him. The song finally entered its final chorus, Serenity’s voice stronger than ever and piercing right through people’s souls:

_Seeming like I'm going to fall shortly,_

_and at least expected that I'm going to disappear,_

_At this darkness,_

_my voice shrills up and I cry._

_Things like how to fly through the sky,_

_were surely not taught to me by a single person._

_Head over heels_

_to the depths of my dreams I fall._

_I just wanted to be_

_like someone who could be loved._

With a strong harmony of all the instruments, the story was finally brought to an end, the standing ovations and applause filling up the air in the gym. All the members of the _SonateMagnifique_ then came upfront and bowed to everyone, Serenity locking her eyes with her brother and Mai for only just a moment, giving them a knowing but discrete wink.

_You’ll be fine… I believe in you…_

* * *

_[Centimillimeter - Kizuato (Scar)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6uOkHm8vcQ) _

[Aimer - Black Bird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcfzFW8sbMU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter tomorrow around this time too, mostly focuses on AkizaxYusei dynamic with a bit of KaibaxKisara and yes, it'll be long as hell.
> 
> Until then, have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!
> 
> EDIT: As you can see, my word cannot be trusted but I have a good reason for it. Basically, I'm late on doing a lot of things in my personal life. I do hope to push out the next chapter tomorrow but I have no idea whether I'll succeed. But... there's only three chapters until the end. Wish me luck


	51. Sun Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter of this story only gets longer the closer we come to the end and I really thought I'd update when I said I would but uni and other things got in the way. Also, this turned out to be a completely YuseixAkiza chapter so I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Two songs again in this chapter, "Enchanting Dream Fireworks" by Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan from Show by Rock!! and "Love poem" by a Korean artist IU. Links to those songs will be at the end of the chapter like always!
> 
> Enjoy!

Akiza bit into a hard candy she was juggling around her mouth, the taste of peppermint soothing her nerves for some reason.

The time for her band to perform was getting nearer and nearer as she listened to some underground band finishing off their performance up on stage. Her girls were touching up their makeup and checking out their outfits all four of them wearing a modernized and badass version of female kimonos, each in their signature colors.

But even though the burgundy-head was feeling incredibly calm at that moment, she could still feel the lingering sense of dread, mostly because tonight, for the first time, she won’t be wearing her trusty fox mask on stage.

After that article Carly wrote on her was published, the gossips and whispering around the school seemed to calm down, some students even coming up to her to apologize for their rude behavior and jumping to conclusions so suddenly. Akiza would just calmly and with a smile accept their apologies, not wanting to spend any more time on them than necessary.

But of course, there were some people that didn’t believe the whole article at all and were still siding with Angela who was kicked out of the newspaper club after Aster revised all the evidence against her, no one seemingly objecting to her departure. The girl was obviously fussing over the school and claimed that “Akiza set her up that evidence because she has the power” but the burgundy-head just didn’t have any strength to deal with her.

She currently had a much bigger war to fight…

\- How are you feeling?

Akiza was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a gentle female voice, Kisara smiling tenderly at her while taking her hand in hers.

\- Honestly? I’m scared as hell… - the burgundy-head admitted through a nervous chuckle, Kisara’s smile widening.

\- That’s okay, just take it easy, alright? We’re here for you.

The girl nodded, her chest feeling a bit lighter after that very brief conversation with her best friend, Akiza making a small vow to herself to repay every single good deed Kisara had done for her once she eventually gets her life back on track…

\- Girls, are you ready? – Mrs. Fontaine suddenly approached the quartet, the girls all geared up to go on stage as they nodded and flashed their confident smiles. – I’m glad to see how confident all of you are. But just make sure you don’t go anywhere far after this performance. You may be last in the regular song category but you’ll be opening the love song category.

\- We’ll be sure to remain near the stage, Mrs. Fontaine. – Alexis reassured, the lights on stage going out as the previous band stepped off.

The girls bowed to the band respectfully, the boys doing the same before heading towards the improvised break room, Akiza initiating their good-luck mantra before they walked up the stairs and confidently stepped onto the stage, the lights still off at the moment when the vocalist grabbed the microphone.

But as soon as the bright reflector illuminated the stage, Akiza could feel her gut suddenly going ablaze.

There, at the furthest row, very close to the entrance, stood her parents, her father’s eyes piercing through her skull even from that distance.

Kisara and Alexis looked at their leader at the same time, obviously noticing the old man as well but instead of the intense fear she would usually feel when looking at her father, Akiza just felt… incredible spite.

With a confident and strong movement, the girl brought the microphone to her lips, a radiant smile glowing on her face.

\- Good evening Domino High and all the guests!

She immediately received ovations and loud applause, the burgundy-head noticing a few of their regular fans from their gigs in the audience.

\- As you all know, I used to hide under a mask for a very long time and no one really knew my identity until recently but we won’t go into details on what had happened. – Akiza continued to speak, her eyes flying towards her father every now and then. – But everything had changed. I decided I don’t need to hide my true self and thus I bring you this new song my girls and I have written for all of you. To put it short, it’s about a new journey, a new beginning, where everything still seems uncertain but is still exciting. Please enjoy _Enchanting Fireworks of a Night Dream_!

With another loud applause and wowing all the girls took over their positions, Alexis starting them off on her keyboard as the gentle melody flew through the air, Kisara’s light voice immediately enchanting everyone

_Endless sky with bloomy dream fireworks_

_I’ll find the purpose of my journey again_

_Cherry blossoms leave a trace_

_I hear a night train whistle_

As soon as the bluenette’s girl died out, the intense instrumental shook everyone to the core, Akiza making the Black Rose roar into life as Mai followed with her drums, Alexis blowing the flute attached to the keyboard as Kisara’s shamisen Aoni added yet another layer of melody.

Then, the burgundy-head started singing her song, her voice carrying an intense chant-like rhythm as she carried the audience through the first verse and pre-chorus, her brown eyes asserting dominance to anyone who’d lock glance with her.

_My heart is throbbing on this thirsty night_

_I got lost like a needle_

_As the record turns_

_One letter under the moon decided on my journey_

_I felt I was chosen_

_At the far skies thousands of wishes shine_

_With nothing to say_

_The journey has begun_

Then the chorus hit, all four girls singing in unison as the melody became louder and the rhythm faster, sending everyone into a complete delirium, the crowd jumping and wowing as their bodies naturally moved as if ordered by the song. The girls didn’t blink but just continued their intense chant, Akiza feeling so powerful in that very moment:

_The sky is blinking_

_I’m not sure if I’m traveling or searching for the path_

_Cherry blossoms leave a trace_

_In this suspicious and crazy dream_

_As the journey breaks out_

_The ending scene blooms with dream fireworks_

_The path is still in place as the journey continues_

As the instrumental rolled around and the enchanting sound of flute flew across the gym, Akiza continued to hit the strings on her guitar, her eyes once again locking with her father on the far end of the audience. His expression was still unwavering and stoic but her mother’s eyes were wide and shining, her mouth hanging slightly agape. The burgundy-head scoffed at the sight, her voice sounding even more profound and confident as she chanted through the second verse and the second pre-chorus:

_I travel towards the voice I hear_

_Towards the capital of Tokyo_

_I’m like a lost child_

_But there’s still one unanswered question_

_Abandoned on the streets_

_One day the bonds_

_And vowed oaths will counter any betrayal_

_I still haven’t seen the far skies_

_Where thousands of lights shine_

_So I can’t cross to the other side of the road_

_Just yet_

The four beautiful voices took over the lead once again, their chanting and harmony sounding even better than before, the floor under the audience’s feet shaking with each tact played and with each tone sung. Akiza pulled the strings on the guitar once again, the Black Rose letting out a powerful roar as its owner’s voice became louder and louder and louder:

_In the blowing wind of a dream snowstorm_

_I’m looking for the city lights again_

_Cherry blossoms leave a trace_

_As love and nostalgia open like a lotus flower_

_Dream snowstorm blows at the end of my universe_

_When the journey starts, the road will be waiting_

_With memories opened like a lotus flower_

The instruments then went into an abrupt halt as the lights became softer, Kisara’s voice coming through once again with its sweetness and freshness, carrying everyone on a dreamy melody through the bridge, everyone completely hypnotized:

_Tear a hole in this drawn line_

_I’m looking for you_

_Who stands with the flowers in the sky_

And just as abruptly the last chorus started off, more intense and loud than ever, the crowd now jumping up and down as they followed the four female voices, their instruments accompanying them in this epic crescendo of sound and sensations:

_The sky is blinking_

_I’m not sure if I’m traveling or searching for the path_

_Cherry blossoms leave a trace_

_In this suspicious and crazy dream_

_As the journey breaks out_

_The ending scene blooms with dream fireworks_

_The path is still in place as the journey continues_

Akiza once again took the lead as she finished off the song, Mai hitting the drums with all of her might as the shamisen followed suit, their voices finally put at the rest as the last tone was played, all four girls breathless but with incredibly wide smiles on their faces.

For a very short moment there was nothing but silence only for the whole gym erupt into a cacophony of sounds, Akiza almost feeling like crying upon realizing she didn’t have the mask that whole time.

Everyone laughed, everyone cheered, everyone was happy for her and because of the incredible song she and her girls had produced…

_Everything really was sitting back in place…_

And as she greeted the crowd with a deep bow and embraced her girls upon them descending from the stage, not even once did the burgundy-haired girl feel the urge to look back and face those eyes that have judged her for as long as she could remember, this very night marking the start of her journey…

***

The half hour intermission passed much quicker than Yusei would expect but since he and his boys were the closing performance for the love song part of the competition, the boy had enough time to come down into the audience and watch a few performances along with his bandmates.

But despite trying to keep calm, Yusei had a feeling as if his heart will just stop beating at one moment during all those performances, especially once Akiza starts off her own song…

\- What’s up, big boy? Nervous? – Atem suddenly approached the younger, Yusei flinching slightly as he felt the other’s hand around his shoulder.

\- I have no idea… - the younger said, noticing Yugi, Jaden and Jesse have also joined him in that row, the gym slowly filling up with people again. – I’ll try to keep my cool…

\- I have tissues if you need them. – Yugi said with a smile while raising a paper box, the other two older boys looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

The raven-haired boy nodded politely despite a slight sting to his ego, his weakness to love songs being something he both hated and was proud of, depending on the situation. He was glad his friends knew about it so that they can truly see he does care and has emotions but most of the time, this weakness didn’t really come in handy…

\- Oh, it’s starting…- Jesse suddenly mouthed as Mrs. Fontaine climbed onto the stage, her sunny disposition immediately brightening up everyone’s mood.

\- Good evening again, Domino High and our dearest guests! Welcome to the second part of our Valentine’s day band competition! This is a part of the competition where you, our respected audience, get a voice into who’s going to win. Once the last song is played, please circle the song you liked the most and put it into boxes stationed at every entrance. Make sure to circle only one song! Once every vote is counted our judges will give their final verdict so I encourage you to stay until the end!

The audience clapped and whistled, the teacher noticed their eagerness and excitement about the event, cutting a few of her explanations as short as possible. Still, Yusei hoped for this particular segment to last a tad longer, at least long enough for his heart to stop beating so fast…

\- Alright! it’s time for us to start! – Mrs. Fontaine finally proclaimed, the lights on the stage changing from regular yellowish to burgundy red as four familiar girls climbed up. – Time to open with the ladies that have closed the previous part of the competition: please welcome _Dragons &Roses_!

Akiza then slowly approached the teacher and bowed to her, accepting the microphone from her hand as the older woman climbed down the stage, the four girls already at their positions. Yusei could feel his heart going berserk again inside of his chest but he couldn’t react at that moment, not when Akiza told him not to approach her ever again…

And especially because her father was also watching this very competition…

\- Good evening again, everyone! I hope you’re ready for some proper rock ballads tonight. – the burgundy-head suddenly spoke, her hands tightly clenching onto the neck of her black guitar. – But I have one regretful ballad for you tonight… one with which I want to say sorry to one very particular person. I was very selfish in some of my actions before and I’ve ended up losing that person seemingly forever.

As the audience awed in a sympathetic tone Yusei felt his heart jumping into his throat, the boy feeling the eyes of his bandmates on him. He tried to hold his composure, but his jaw and throat just kept clenching tighter and tighter.

\- And with this song… I just hope to get my feelings across. They don’t have to forgive me or return my feelings, I just want to tell them I’m still here for them. – Akiza said as she briefly locked eyes with Yusei, her beautiful face having a rather tender expression as she positioned her guitar while her girls gave out a sign they’re ready. – So, please enjoy… _Love Poem_.

After a shorter pause, Alexis was the first one to start playing, her keyboards letting a deep and emotional sound of the piano, the melody melancholic but lovely. Then, Akiza’s soft voice echoed through the air, her vocal higher and softer than before, her emotion clear from every breath and movement:

_I think someone_

_Is praying for someone_

_I think I can softly hear_

_A love poem that was silently written_

The melody slowly picked up, Alexis’s keyboards letting out more intense sound, Yusei feeling his breath becoming shorter and shorter with each key being pressed. Then Akiza’s vocal entered gentle but emotional pre-chorus, the versatility, and color in her voice giving everyone chills:

_It clearly flies to you_

_I hope it reaches you before it’s too late._

\- You okay, Yusei? – Jaden was the one to ask a question this time but the younger had barely registered it as he nodded, his blue eyes completely glued to the stage as his breath become even shallower and shaky, his jaw still painfully clenching.

Akiza and Alexis continued to play the melody in perfect harmony, the burgundy-head's voice becoming even louder and more colorful than before as the emotional lyrics crossed her lips, her eyes closing as the chorus continued:

_I’ll be there, behind you when you walk alone_

_Singing till the end, this song that won’t end_

_Open your ears for just a moment_

_I’ll sing for you, who’s walking through an especially long night_

Yusei clenched his teeth once again before his hands squeezed into fists, a deep frown on his face intensifying as Akiza locked eyes with him once again, her confidence wavering for a moment before she heard Mai and Kisara slowly joining the melody, their drums, and acoustic guitar accompanying their leader’s electric guitar as the second verse started, the girl’s voice even stronger and more emotional than before

_Once again, in your world_

_The star is falling_

_The silently shed tears_

_Are flowing here_

Yusei wasn’t even able to breathe properly at that point, every fiber of his body shaking violently as his blue eyes slowly started filling up with tears, the itchy feeling nudging him to wipe his eyes as discreetly as possible.

But then Akiza entered the second pre-chorus, her breathy and strong vocal piercing right through his chest, the lyrics echoing in his head as the instruments picked up their rhythm and volume:

_In my silent heart that has lost all words_

_I hear a voice like hearing a memory_

More tears blurred the raven-haired boy’s vision, his composure slowly crumbling into dust as he tried and tried to wipe all those damn tears but as Akiza continued to sing, every single word of that damn song speaking to him, he just couldn’t hold any of those emotions back.

All that sadness, all that grief and anger he had felt ever since she demanded them to break up, all those damn nights he couldn’t sleep because he thought he had screwed something over, everything just crashed down on him in that very moment, his heart about to burst as he covered his mouth, masking his cries as an even more intense chorus resonated in his ears:

_I’ll be there, behind you when you walk alone_

_Singing till the end, this song that won’t end_

_Take a deep breath_

_I’ll sing for you, who forgot how to cry outloud_

\- Guys, cover him. Give me the tissues. – Atem silently ordered, the other three picking up on what’s going on immediately as they positioned themselves around Yusei, the youngest of their group now a complete crying mess, his warm tears rolling down his cheeks and over the hand he held over his mouth, his voice about to explode any moment.

Meanwhile, on stage, Akiza closed her eyes and listened to her girls accompanying her in the short bridge, the instrumental at its strongest volume at that very point

_(So you can walk again)_

_I’ll sing_

_(So you can walk again)_

The last chorus hit Yusei the hardest as he silently dropped on his knees and wept into his hand, his four friends making sure no one sees or noticed his utter breakdown in that moment, their eyes dead set on anyone who might look their way.

The youngest could see his tears dropping onto the floor under him, his breath completely stuck in his throat as he tried to compose himself once again, a sudden urge to embrace his girlfriend only becoming stronger with every word and every tone the girls played up on stage.

Akiza’s confident expression fell once again as she didn’t see Yusei anymore but her voice was more than willing to deliver her final message to him:

_Here I am, watch over me_

_Singing till the end, I won’t ever stop singing this song_

_On the day your long night is over_

_When you lift your head, I’ll be right there_

Alexis finished off the song in the same way she had started it, the applause and wowing already enveloping the whole gym. Once the final tone was played, Akiza smiled as she bowed, her expression rather puzzled as she once again wasn’t able to find Yusei.

But the boy had just regained his strength again and stood up, tears still rolling down his cheeks as his expression became intense with a deep frown. Yugi offered him the tissues as he promised but the younger just shook his head and took off, now knowing exactly what he needed to do as Akiza’s voice echoed in his head.

_IT’S LIKE YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT THIS RELATIONSHIP!_

_WHY DO YOU NEVER SHOW ME HOW YOU FEEL?!_

Yusei shook his head at his own idiotism, his legs carrying him towards the backstage as he bypassed a few teachers, his intentions rather clear.

He’s going to show Akiza he wasn’t ready for their breakup, that he did in fact love her more than she could imagine and that love song was just what he needed to realize what a stupid moron he was for this past month.

As he barged into backstage, the girls were already off the stage as they flinched in surprise, Akiza’s eyes widening as she saw him.

\- Yusei?! – she exclaimed as she put down her guitar and walked up to him. – What happened to your face? Are you crying?!

\- Come with me… - the boy answered almost immediately, grabbing Akiza’s arm. The girl yelped with surprise but still allowed him to pull her in whichever direction he wanted.

They managed to bypass the swarm of people that were still invading the school hallways and finally reached the top floor of the building that was closed to the public during that time of the day, Yusei opening up the first classroom and stepping inside with the burgundy-haired girl.

\- What’s going on, Yusei? Did something happe-

The boy suddenly pulled her strongly by her arm, Akiza landing right onto his chest as his own hands locked around her, his embrace engraving into her own skin. She gasped and immediately returned the tight embrace, his scent, and his warmth causing her entire body to tremble with relief.

\- I’m sorry, I was such an idiot, I didn’t understand or question why you’d want to break up so suddenly… I should’ve been more persistent and ask for your reasoning… I’m such a moron…. – Yusei whispered through shaky whispers, his tears flowing down his cheeks once again.

\- No, no, no… - the girl responded softly as she looked up at him, cupping his face and wiping the incoming tears with her thumbs. – You just did as I asked of you… and even though you probably know our breakup probably has to do with my father being a jerk… you just went along with my wishes without me ever asking for your help… I’m so sorry too…

For a few moments, the two just looked at each other, the regret and affection mixing in their eyes as the cold winter moonlight shone down on them from out of the window.

But then Yusei leaned in and locked their lips together, his hands squeezing even stronger onto Akiza’s waist, pulling her even closer. The girl widened her eyes for a moment, surprised with his sudden advance and intensity of his kiss but as soon as she relaxed in his arms, she allowed him to take the lead, his hunger seemingly neverending.

He then lightly pushed her backward and she hit into the table, Yusei promptly picking her up and sitting her onto the wooden surface without breaking the contact between their lips, his every movement asserting dominance over her in those intense moments. Akiza pulled him even closer, now opening her legs and locking them around his waist as he leaned in even more and tugging onto the upper part of her kimono, exposing her shoulders and cleavage in the process.

Akiza completely melted into his touch as she allowed him to touch every part of her upper torso, this new, hungry Yusei making her body go ablaze. But she couldn’t stop herself from chuckling and whispering into the kiss:

\- Are we really going to do it here~?

\- Only if you want to, mystery girl. – Yusei cooed in response, his expression completely absorbed by the lust he was feeling yet was still adorably flushed.

The girl chuckled again and planted a gentle kiss on her ex-now-official-boyfriend’s lips, their passionate flame slowly turning into a smaller but warm fire as they joined their foreheads together.

\- If I’ll see this sexy Yusei again, I want to do it somewhere special… - she whispered, causing the boy to nod in agreement and as soon as he noticed she was trembling with coldness, he immediately pulled her kimono back up and took off his wool cardigan, strapping it over her shoulders, causing her to giggle again.

\- I’m sorry about this whole scene but I just couldn’t wait to tell you… that song really spoke to me, mostly because I’m ready to do the same for you. – he said in a quiet and gentle voice, his warm hands against the girl’s cheek causing her to lean in into the touch. – So please, if there is anything I can do for you or help you, tell me straight away. We’ll handle it somehow…

Akiza nodded as their eyes locked once again.

\- Same goes for you, okay? We’re in this together and together we’ll handle things.

The pair then chuckled at the same time once again, the boy helping Akiza to get off the table and opened the door for her, the girl feeling fluttering inside of her stomach upon seeing her boyfriend hasn’t changed at all.

\- Want to go somewhere before my performance? – Yusei asked as they slowly descended towards the ground floor, the bass and music coming from the gym across the yard piercing their ears.

\- Let’s eat takoyaki, to celebrate… - the burgundy-head said with another sweet giggle, her fingers intertwined with Yusei’s as they held hands and walked towards still open food stands, all of the things seemingly falling into their place.

Life was good again…

* * *

[Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan - Enchanting Dream Fireworks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmsS5qfzBo0)

[IU - Love Poem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcx0a2OAhN0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, I have hope that the next chapter will drop sometime this week but probably by the end of it like 19th or 20th cause work and uni and stuff. I'm really dragging this I know.  
> But i still need to give KaibaxKisara fans what they need, a proper closure for these two AND I NEED TO MAKE PUZZLESHIPPING SAIL! FINALLY!
> 
> So, until we meet again I hope you all will have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	52. Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you people will flip after this one.... but we'll see.
> 
> Two songs will be featured in this, Aimer's "Kizuna" and "May I?" by Trading Yesterday.
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!

As the evening of the competition continued, Kisara grew more and more tired with each song performed up on stage. Even though she was genuinely impressed with everyone’s performance, she mostly wanted to go home and rest, all of these preparations for the festival, final exams, and rehearsals draining the last ounce of strength out of her.

The girl clapped unconsciously as yet another song had ended, her bandmates standing next to her with their significant others, all three girls beaming with confidence and joy. Kisara had to smile tenderly at the sight but an instant sting of envy pricked her heart like a tiny needle.

It’s been almost two weeks since that half-baked confession on her part in Vivian’s restaurant but she could still remember the kiss she and Seto had shared that very evening, a deep blush instantly creeping onto her face.

But even though their feelings were clearly mutual, bluenette hasn’t really heard from Seto all that much and all the interactions they did have were brief chatters during the preparations for the school festival or short phone calls when she’d be the first one to call him.

But what were they anyway? Did that kiss mean they finally became official or something? Or was it just a spur of a moment? Will he tell her that kiss didn’t mean anything to him as he did in the past for their meetings during the summer break?

_I think I might really kill him if he does that to me again…_

\- Alright everyone, we’re now officially halfway through the love song category! But I know that our next number will definitely be of interest to most of you, specifically because this band had just debuted and are our locals!

Kisara flinched as she heard professor Fontaine’s voice from the stage, her heart dropping for some reason as she started to comprehend her words. The crowd around her only became more restless as the narration continued but soon then after, the teacher called out the name Kisara had anticipated to hear ever since she also came off that stage:

\- Please welcome once again, _SonateMagnifique_!

As the five members ascended to the stage for the second time that night, the bluenette anxiously looked for Seto, her eyes widening slightly as he climbed up last and took over his position at the huge piano staff had skillfully put up just for that performance. He looked very good in that black suit and the blue tie added the feeling of grace to his entire appearance, every single move of his body so elegant and profound.

But that’s when Kisara noticed a rather bashful expression on Serenity’s face as if she was trying to hold in her laughter or something like that…

\- Good evening again, everyone! Thank you for waiting! – the vocalist chirped into the microphone, gaining an immediate response from the crowd, her brown eyes shortly locking with Kisara’s which only made bluenette’s heart skip a beat for a moment. - I won’t prolong this introduction, I’m sure you’re eager to hear what a beautiful love song’s been crafted from the mind of our leader, Seto Kaiba. But I will say one small thing: this song is for one very special girl and I’m just a messenger who hopes to convey the feelings properly.

The crowd awed loudly as Kaiba shot his vocalist a very dark look but other than that, his composure remained intact.

That couldn’t be said for Kisara though. She was about to start hyperventilating, her mind completely denying the obvious. _Don’t tell me…_

\- We now present to you… _Bond_! – Serenity said as she hopped slightly in front of the mic, all the lights illuminating the stage turning into a gentle shade of blue, the piano slowly beginning to play under Seto’s skillful fingers.

Soon then on Aster joined in with his violin, the singer’s voice light and breathy as Kisara held her breath:

 _That day, I thought_ _  
I’ve been walking all alone  
Actually, "someone"   
was always by my side  
in every situation I faced_

Bluenette brought up her hand up to her mouth, her chest squeezing tight as she listened to Serenity entering the pre-chorus, her mind still not wrapping around the obvious familiarity of this song and of the story it was telling to the listener, the girl now being able to feel her friends’ gazer right on her.

Serenity slowly rose her voice, instrumental still soft as she continued to convey the message:

_Days have passed like a wind  
Even it’s only an unseen feeling  
that forever only we can feel_

The instrumental suddenly picked up the pace, Jack and Chazz entering with the drums and guitar respectively as Kisara felt the sudden rush of adrenaline going through her body, two tiny tears rolling down her face as she listened to the lyrics, Serenity’s voice so gentle it started to hurt the other girl.

_Neither promises  
nor bouquets of flowers I need  
Because this vast sky   
already connected together   
simply with our enormous love  
Within our short lifespan,   
I believe we’d be on the same rhythm  
with someone again because  
there's every one of "you" who I miss_

The instrumental then took over the song, Kisara suddenly seeing all the memories connecting her and Seto as each new verse came her way, all the ruckus, crowd’s cheers, and other sounds completely muted in her ears except for that song.

In front of her eyes, there they were, still in middle school, attending their music competition, the young brunette bashing her shamisen even back then, the girl chuckling at the memory as Serenity’s voice became quieter for the second verse, instrumental still prominent behind her:

_Even in those days,  
when I've been pretending to be strong   
in order to protect my weakness  
There was "someone"  
who reach out their hands for me_

Bluenette’s smile widened as she remembered their first meeting in high school, Seto reluctantly receiving food from her while they were sitting under that cherry blossom tree, the second pre-chorus echoing in her ears as Jack once again prepared to assert the stronger pace while Seto countered him with the soft sounds of the piano, his hands flying over the keys so effortlessly:

_Morning glow of the town  
Those sceneries would keep changing  
within the flow of time_

Then the memory of that sudden meeting in the music class flashed before the girl’s eyes as she remembered Seto’s stunned expression as he saw her sitting on the floor in her white summer dress, Kisara realizing it was the first time she felt her heart fluttering under his intense blue gaze. The chorus then once again hit hard, causing the bluenette’s heartbeat to intensify:

_But I have love and kindness  
right here, in my heart  
Words I couldn't speak off  
keep overflowing  
In nights when I was crying,  
I just needed memories to give me warmth  
I tried to close my eyes, I could see   
a colorful place that never loses its color_

The chorus continued even further with Serenity’s vocal becoming louder and more intense, Kisara letting go of two more tears as she remembered each and every one of their secret meeting to play instruments, especially on the day when they shared snacks and she had seen his bare chest in the kyudo uniform…

_No matter how far we’ve been separated  
Let's keep in trust  
Even if we’ve lost everything  
Bond is the only thing   
that nobody could destroy  
With a simple thing like that,  
tears would change into smile  
I'm not alone anymore  
because I've you all by my side...  
  
_

The instrumental only continued to intensify as the song entered the slow and gentle bridge, as Kisara watched their first big argument, her heart aching just by remembering the words they have exchanged in the school hallways. But the words he had written in that song, those words full of hope, regret, sympathy, and pleas, Kisara knew she couldn’t stay angry with him for good even if she tried.

No when he was willing to send such beautiful words her way in front of so many people…

_I believe, now I'll understand  
In the midst of unseen feeling,  
Love is sparkling  
  
_

Then the most recent memory flashed before the girl’s eyes, that kiss feeling so real on her lips once again as she went as red as a tomato in her face, three pairs of hands suddenly wrapping around her.

\- You okay, Kisa? – the burgundy-haired girl questioned with a tender smile and all Kisara could do was nod and chuckle bashfully, the song entering the final and the longest chorus, Serenity’s voice rising up to its full capacity, the message finally being received by bluenette’s heart.

_Neither promises  
nor bouquets of flowers I need  
Because this vast sky   
already connected together   
simply with our enormous love  
Within our short lifespan,   
I believe we’d be on the same rhythm  
with someone again because  
there's every one of "you"  
who are irreplaceable in my life   
  
_

One more pair of tears rolled down Kisara’s cheeks as her three best friends continued to hold her, her blue eyes finally locking with Seto for the first time that evening, the feeling connecting them finally clear for both of them in that very moment as Serenity finished off the song with a gentle but still powerful crescendo:

_No matter how far we’ve been separated  
Let's keep in trust  
Even if we’ve lost everything  
Bond is the only thing   
that nobody could destroy  
With a simple thing like that,  
tears would change into smile  
I'm not alone anymore  
because I have you all by my side..._

As the music died down, Kisara smiled widely while tears still rolled down her face, her hands clapping without her even noticing. She could feel Mai and Akiza snuggling against each side of her head while her eyes once again locked with the brunette now standing in the middle of the stage alongside his bandmates, the group bowing deeply before slowly turning around and descending the stage.

\- I’ll be back in a moment… - Kisara said to her three friends who nodded with understanding, Alexis even making a way through the still excited crowd.

But once bluenette was finally able to walk properly, her feet flew across the floor, her long blueish-white hair floating behind her despite being restrained with a headband. And once she finally reached the backstage, Kisara was once again greeted by Seto’s graceful and beautiful appearance.

\- Kisaragi?! – he said with a slightly perplexed expression, his bandmates eyeing them mischievously or bashfully before discretely leaving the room, leaving the two alone.

For the longest moment there was only silence between the two of them, Kisara aware her face probably looks swollen from all that crying and that she had an incredibly stupid smile on her lips at that very moment, but she didn’t care.

She never hid her feelings from Seto Kaiba… and neither will she now.

\- I, uh…. I just hope that song didn’t make you feel embarrassed…. It just seemed like the right thing to do after that dinner because that’s when I got the idea to write it… I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me…

All that time as he was talking, Kaiba tried to keep his composure but the girl saw the way he avoided the eye-contact, her feet slowly bringing her closer to him step by step. And once she was just a few inches away from him, did he finally look down at her and stopped talking.

Kisara gave him a wider, much warmer smile, the joy seeping out of her whole being, the girl completely unable and unwilling to stop it. She was just so happy…

\- I know you’re not a wordy person and that you like to prove your point by actions… and to be honest, this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. – she said quietly as she put her pale hand on Kaiba’s chest, the boy completely seizing every movement in that moment. – And combined with your musical talent and ability to craft and compile such words and sentences… it just made the whole gesture that much more beautiful and meaningful. Not only for me… but for everything we’ve been through in this past year…

Kaiba closed his eyes and chuckled but despite that cocky expression plastered all over his face, the bluenette could very clearly feel the trembling of his body under her palm.

\- If someone had told me before I’d write a love song for the girl who annoyed the absolute shit out of me, I’d tell them they’ve lost all their marbles.

Kisara immediately pouted at those words but in the very next moment their foreheads were joined together, older’s hand over hers on his chest.

\- But that annoying girl also happens to know me quite well, knows how to scold me when I mess up and most of all… - he said with a gentle smile, one Kisara had never seen before. – She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

The girl chuckled and immediately locked her hands around his torso, her whole body jumpy and ecstatic. Kaiba soon followed suit, his long and strong hands wrapping around her, the sounds of the cheering crowd and another artist performing up on stage completely muted out for both of them.

At long last, both of them knew exactly what the other was feeling, their hearts both fearful yet hopeful for what’s yet to come…

***

The last performance of the evening was finally about to start, the audience both tired but still excited for the one final performance of _Crimson Thorns_. Considering they were known for their heavy rock sound and having only one ballad in their repertoire, no one really knew what to expect from this last song.

But one single change baffled everyone: Yugi wasn’t on stage with his keyboards as usual.

No, he was in the first row, right in front of the stage, alongside his friends and classmates, his purple gaze following silhouettes of his band members in the darkness, his heart pounding like a drum for some reason.

\- Hey, Yug! Why’re you here? – Joey asked the younger, the boy smiling sheepishly before responding:

\- I have no idea! They had just told me to sit back and enjoy.

\- Are you okay with that, bud? – Tristan yelled as he tried to keep his ground against the fidgety folk all around him, but Yugi didn’t really know how to respond to that question.

It was a weird request since it’s never been a song Yugi hasn’t played but just when the boy meant to feel even the slightest bit of hurt, Atem’s words just echoed in his head over and over:

_Just trust me, sweetness. You’ll understand why I asked that very soon…_

Yugi took a deep breath, his heartbeat only continuing to increase in intensity as the lights finally illuminated the stage, the four band members he knew so well looking so majestic up there, the feelings inside of him conflicted like never before.

But then Atem finally grabbed the mic, his aura more intense than before as his red eyes scanned the crowd, his gaze stopping for only a moment longer when he noticed Yugi and his crowd right in front of him.

\- He’s so handsome tonight… - Tea gushed and the short boy chuckled sheepishly yet again whilst the right side of his face flinched for some reason. _You don’t have to tell me that…_

\- It’s finally time for one last song, huh? – the Egyptian finally spoke, his smooth voice sounding so much different from the queue then up on stage. Yugi instinctively grabbed onto his own shirt and gulped, the heat suddenly taking over his body as his best friend continued to speak. – Well, unfortunately, we won’t end with a bang as many of you might expect but… this is a song I worked long and hard on and all that just so… I could finally confess the feelings that have been laying dormant for the past eleven years.

The crowd gasped and awed, Atem giving them a confident smile before looking at Yusei, Jaden, and Jesse for a moment, the trio giving him a sign they were ready.

\- I won’t talk anymore, I just want for this person, my most important person, to hear this song and I just know… that they’ll recognize themselves in it immediately. So, here we are with the newest song: _May I?_

Yugi had to gulp once again as his heart threatened to jump out through his mouth, a sudden fear taking over his tense body as a very vague memory suddenly flashed before his eyes:

_\- Why did you drink, sweetness? What’s wrong?_

_\- Keep calling me that, please… You didn’t call me that since the production…_

But in that very moment, the instruments slowly started playing, their melody prominent yet so gentle and quiet. Jaden and Jesse smiled gently as they came back to back with one another, Yusei just rocking his head in the rhythm while Atem took a deep breath and started singing, his voice much higher than usual but filled with so much emotion Yugi was convinced his vocal will crack.

And then the lyrics hit the younger’s ears:

_There you stand, open heart, open doors_

_Full of life when the world is wanting more_

_But I can see when the lights start to fade_

_The day is down and your smile has gone away_

The drums then discretely joined in, Atem only taking a short breath before the loud but beautifully sung pre-chorus and chorus, both guitars following his much gentler voice.

And Yugi still didn’t believe what he was hearing or seeing yet those words… those damn words were so simple yet so soul-piercing. _Could they really be for…_

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep?_

_When the world is closing in and you can’t breathe_

_May I love you?_

_May I be your shield?_

_When no one can be found, may I lay you down?_

The instrumental then went quieter for the second verse, Atem closing his eyes as he prepared his voice once again. Yet, this time, he seemed much more sure in what he was doing, the crowd almost unable to cheer because of the beautiful song.

Yugi, on the other hand, stopped breathing completely, his heart about to burst inside his chest. _It can’t be for me… no way… Because if they were for me, I think I would-_

_\- Why do you have to leave? It’s not fair…_

_\- Sweetness, you could tell me you’re this upset, we could talk-_

_\- THAT’S NOT THE POINT, DUMMY!_

The boy gasped as yet another hazy memory flashed before his eyes, all of the feelings overwhelming him in that one moment. He knew those words sounded familiar, but when did they even have this conversation?!

_And what’s with those damn lyrics?! Why are you teasing me like this, Atemu?!_

The boy frowned as he refused to shed any tears, especially when he wasn’t even sure the song was for him…

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

The instrumental picked up again, the drums taking a bit of a lead this time around as Yugi looked up again, Atem’s red eyes staring directly back at him. And then that chorus came in, the Egyptian not moving away from his gaze for even a moment as the younger’s body suddenly went calm, the realization finally sinking in…

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep?_

_When the world is closing in and you can’t breathe_

_May I love you?_

_May I be your shield?_

_When no one can be found may I lay you down?_

The instrumental once again increased in volume as the young Egyptian smiled down at Yugi, two tears rolling down the younger’s face as his heart threatened to jump out, the feeling of his sentiment finally being understood incomprehensible.

Those lyrics, those words, that message, all of it, summed up their eleven-year-long friendship and equally long longing, a bitter-sweet sensation stinging Yugi’s chest as the childish feistiness took over, berating himself for not telling Atem sooner and not now when he was about to leave…

_All that’s made me is all worth trading_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_So I will let go all that I know_

_Knowing that you’re here with me_

_For your love is changing me_

Instruments then completely went silent as only the two boys continued to look at each other, Atem crouching down on the stage as Yugi also got closer, the younger not allowing those negative feelings and that frustration to ruin their moment.

This was only for them.

_May I hold as you fall to sleep?_

_When the world is closing in and you can’t breathe._

_May I love you?_

_May I be your shield?_

_When no one can be found, may I lay you down?_

While the song was still playing and the crowd was cheering, Yugi jumped over the railing separating the stage and the queue, Atem reading his movements and reaching out his hand, pulling the younger up on the stage.

Both of them could hear the crowd gasp and cheer as they embraced up on stage, the chuckle coming from their bandmates only adding to the whole atmosphere as Jaden and Jesse initiated the loud applause.

\- Why did you wait so long to tell me this?! – the younger whisper-yelled into Atem’s ear while holding onto him with so much strength, not ever wanting to be separated from him.

\- I’m so sorry, my sweetness… I was afraid, so damn afraid… - the Egyptian whispered back before lightly pushing Yugi so their eyes could lock once again, both of their faces completely flushed as pure love and affection radiated from both of them. – But now you know and I will tell you again: I love you so much, Yugi Muto. My first and last love…

The younger chuckled as huge tears continued to soak his face, neither of them even bothered by the spectators watching their special moment as they finally shared their very first kiss, their hearts beating in unison as the whole world seemed just so perfect.

Now, they were finally together…

* * *

** _END OF ARC NINE - BE MY VALENTINE_ **

* * *

[Aimer - Kizuna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHdZDa81hPQ)

[Trading Yesterday - May I?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlFqz7NnoX4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is finally coming tomorrow and I won't reveal anything about it. I hope you're ready because I sure am excited to finally finish this story after almost 10 months! 
> 
> See you all then! Stay safe and bye-bye!


	53. Break the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think all of you are pretty much used to me not fulfilling my promises when it comes to updates but what can i say, I'm a lazy a$$.
> 
> As you can see I added one more chapter because I didn't really want to rush this and I hope you Puzzleshipping fans will get a bit of a kick out of this chapter ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

\- I didn't expect you to act so boldly, sweetness. They didn’t even announce the winners yet-

  
\- I don’t care, I’ve waited too long for this. – Yugi muttered as he pushed Atem out of the bus,only few steps separating the pair from the older’s house. – We’ll be alone for a while so I want to discuss some things….

  
The young Egyptian gulped as he allowed his now-boyfriend to push him around, all the magic of that public confession already wearing off.

  
It was needless to say everyone was left in a complete shock after what Atem had pulled up there on stage but Yugi’s climbing on the stage and them kissing under the bright lights caused even more of a ruckus. Despite being engulfed in passion and wish to kiss the younger all over, Atem was well aware they were in public and disgusted looks of a minority, most of the audience already feeling their chemistry for a long time or cheering them on. 

  
But at least both of them were able to settle things with one person who’s been a bother for quite a while until now…

  
Two boys finally reached the huge house, all lights off and the whole house completely silent. The two entered the cold hallway, Atem immediately turning on the heating in the whole estate but after noticing how fidgety Yugi was, the older correctly concluded the cold doesn’t really bother him in that moment.  
Finally, after ten minutes of setting things up and turning on the lights, Atem and Yugi were sat next to each other on a huge leather sofa in the living room, the younger rather puzzled at how to start the conversation now that the cat is out of the bag.  
Still, he decided to start by clearing his throat….

  
\- Promise me to answer everything I ask you honestly, okay?

  
\- I’d never lie to you, sweetness. – the older said with a smooth but slightly mocking tone as he leaned in closer, enjoying an adorable blush on his boyfriend’s face.

  
\- How long have you been planning to sing me a love song? – the younger shot immediately, his pouting face insanely adorable as he tried to keep his stern tone. 

  
\- Ever since we entered middle school.

  
\- WHAT?! Why didn’t you confess to me sooner?! 

  
\- Because all the songs I’ve written up until that point were cringy as all hell, I couldn’t sing that to you! You’d think I’m some kind of a loser-

\- Atemu Ishtar! – Yugi suddenly exclaimed as he cupped the older’s face with his hands, his huge purple eyes being dead serious as he locked them with Egyptian’s red ones. – Anything you sing to me would be beautiful! I’ve given you so many hints about my feelings, couldn’t you just take the hint?!

  
\- But you could confess too! I completely lose my mind when you’re in question, sweetness! - the older spat back, Yugi completely unfazed by the response.  
\- But I did confess to you first, right?

  
Atem went pale almost immediately, both his hands and feet going cold as ice like every time when his heart would almost burst. 

  
\- H-h-how did you-

  
\- I remembered I did a stupid thing and got drunk during the New Years… and yeah, I remember confessing to you and… and… and kissing you….

  
The Egyptian’s expression grew mischievous again as he leaned in closer, their noses touching for only a moment.

  
\- You said you wanted me to be honest, right? – Atem questioned. – So here I am: because of that little confession you made, I was nudged to finally make my own. I’m a stupid guy for everything that involves feelings, you need to tell me how you feel or I won’t understand. And thankfully, I was finally able to write a song that’s worthy of you… and everything I sang in it was completely true…

  
Yugi finally lowered his hands and leaned in on his own resolve this time, two boys now connected only be their foreheads. 

  
\- I can’t believe this… we’re actually in love now! – the younger proclaimed in a small, squeaky voice, causing Atem to chuckle.

  
\- We’ve been for a long time, don’t you think? Even when I tried to have “typical” relationships, they’d never last because I became well aware of how much I like you. 

  
The younger chuckled at that statement, his heart finally starting to enjoy the happiness bestowed upon it. But there was still one small concern…

  
\- Hey… Tea seemed really angry after the performance, I hate seeing any of my friends so distorted…

  
\- Sweetness, now you listen to me… - the Egyptian made the same gesture as Yugi only a few moments ago, cupping younger’s face with his bigger hands and looking deeply into his eyes. – She has a serious problem. She could’ve killed you just because she was jealous and wanted to take care of you when you’re sick or hurting. It took me so much mental strength not to press charges but you can be sure I’ll do so if she pulls something like that again. 

  
\- I know but I just… I’ve known her for such a long time, did I do anything to make her like that?...

  
\- No, sweetness, you didn’t. – the older reassured, planting a gentle kiss on Yugi’s forehead. – Our existence alone caused her to behave like that and unfortunately we can’t do anything about it. She needs help and I mean as soon as possible. I also want her to get better and feel happier about herself but I don’t want to risk your safety. This performance and that whole confession on stage only served as a reality check for her and we just have to continue to pursue her to get help. That’s the only way we can really help her. 

  
Yugi nodded once again in understanding but the older was well-aware it’ll take some considerable time to get used to the new situation and Atem himself was ready to help any way he can.

  
Tea, despite causing so much trouble over the past few months, was still their important friend, especially because of all things they’ve been through before the whole drama went down…

  
\- But I’m still happy, you know… - Yugi suddenly said through a chuckle, his eyes tearing up a little. – I got to tell you how I feel before you had to return to Egypt… now we’ll just have to figure out that long-distance relationship…

  
Atem once again gently approached the younger, their lips touching for only a moment but it was enough to make Yugi’s face completely red, his body literally fuming. 

  
\- We will figure it out, I don’t plan to stay there for as long as you might think.

  
\- But your aunt-

  
\- I’ll deal with her soon, besides I’ll be eighteen in only six months, she won’t be able to bind me forever. – Atem proclaimed cheekily, causing the other boy to sigh with relief. – I promise I’ll be back soon. And we’ll text every single day and call each other… I’m not going to disappear on you. 

  
Yugi smiled sweetly and engaged the kiss once again, the contact being much more intense than the one before. 

  
Then, the older felt Yugi pushing him down onto the sofa, his grip around Atem’s waist suddenly tightening as he sat right on the Egyptian’s lap. The older tried to move away just slightly, aware the situation is slowly becoming dangerous, but Yugi didn’t allow him to move an inch, going down on the other like there was no tomorrow.

  
\- H-hold on, sweetness-

  
\- I won’t. I want to do it, now. – the younger mouthed before going for another kiss, Atem now completely pinned down onto the cold leather, only then becoming aware of their crotches rubbing against one another… and two hard erections seeking attention. 

  
\- Well… - Atem chuckled into the kiss, his hands slowly landing on younger’s hips. – Watch what you wish for, sweetness…

  
Older’s hips then suddenly buckled up, his length covered with a few layers of fabric putting a slight but very strong pressure against Yugi’s crotch, the younger yelping with surprise as he lowered his head on Atem’s chest, already breathless and letting out the most adorable short moans.

  
\- And here I thought I’d be able to wait six more months… - the Egyptian mouthed before suddenly getting up, pulling Yugi along with him and leading him into his bedroom, the coldness of the apartment still not bothering him enough to stop what they have just intended to do. 

  
\- You won’t be here in six months, so why wait? – Yugi muttered once they were finally locked safely inside already familiar bedroom, his bashful yet daring attitude making Atem’s excitement reach it’s absolute peak.

  
\- I’ll try to be gentle but I don’t guarantee I’ll be able to do it… - the older chuckled into the kiss as they finally reached the bed, Yugi allowing him to push him down, he himself already undoing his button-up shirt without breaking the contact of their lips.

  
Neither of them could believe this was really happening, it was as if both of them were floating as they have completely indulged themselves in pleasure and love that stayed dormant for so long, two boys forgetting about the one last trial they still had to endure later down the line.

  
Tonight, there were just the two of them in this world….

  
***

  
**TWO MONTHS LATER**

  
***

  
\- Ms. Amjad will see you now. – a male secretary suddenly appeared before Atem’s eyes, startling him. But as he finally stood up from the waiting chair, the boy was finally able to stretch properly, his suit still intact. 

  
The interior of that building was rather minimalistic considering this woman ran a multi-million dollar business but it was also kind of given because of the source of most of her money…

  
Atem slowly followed the secretary into the meeting room decorated in white and gray tones with a few golden details here and there, huge bodyguards stationed at every exit and entrance to the room. Whew, she’s not taking any chances I see…

  
\- Please have a seat, Mr. Ishtar. She’ll be here in a moment. Meantime, I’ll serve you some delicious herbal tea.

  
\- Thank you very much. – Atem responded as he sat at the chair the secretary had pulled out for him, deciding his best option is to actually behave.   
Still, as the secretary turned to leave, Atem bowed to everyone present in that room even though they didn’t respond in the same way, realizing his Japanese habits won’t really leave him for a long time.

  
Ah, Japan… Domino…

  
Just a mere thought of those two made the boy’s heart ache, especially once the memories of his departure came rushing in.

  
The way everyone willingly helped his whole family pack all of their belongings, that huge goodbye party they’ve thrown him at none other’s but Kaiba’s request and everyone seeing him off at the airport, some of them staying strong, some of them wishing him best of luck and safe return while some bawled their eyes out like Joey and Jaden.

  
But the hardest thing for the young Egyptian was definitely a separation from Yugi. They’ve only been dating for two months at that point and they already needed to separate, Atem hitting himself on the head for not confessing to the younger sooner.

  
Still, they’ve kept their promises, they were still in contact with one another at least twice a day, were talking about regular things, as if they’ve still attended school together but the emptiness could clearly be felt on both sides of the line, Atem’s heart shattering in peaces every time he’d hear Yugi sigh over the phone.

  
But even though he had promised his love to eventually return, the young Egyptian had no idea when that will happen or how he’ll manage to convince his aunt to eventually let him go. And he didn’t even want to think of the worst case scenario…

  
The door on the other side of the meeting hall suddenly unlocked, a short woman with a dark bob and a few wrinkles around her eyes slowly entering the room. Atem clenched onto his pager, ready to ring either Mahad or Mana who were just a moment away from him but from what he was able to read from the air around the woman, she didn’t mean any harm.

  
Yet.

  
\- It’s finally time to meet you, Atemu.

  
The boy stood up and greeted the woman, his aunt being almost the same height as him and looking like a proper business woman in a female suit and with a cardigan tossed over her shoulders, a discreet makeup showcasing her darker skin even more. 

  
\- My pleasure, Ms. Amjad. – the boy responded before shaking the woman’s hand and bowing slightly, his aunt seeming slightly puzzled at his reaction.

  
\- Why such a formality? We’re blood relatives, aren’t we? 

  
\- Indeed… but pardon my rudeness, I’ve never met you before and don’t really know how to behave around you. 

  
The woman chuckled at that response, taking a seat right next to him at the large table, her secretary suddenly entering with a tray with two glasses of hot herbal tea. As the man laid the drinks before them and excused himself, Atem noticed his aunt staring at him rather intensely.

  
\- Something on my face? – the boy questioned as he observed the beverage he was given, the aroma smelling rather delicious…

  
\- It’s shocking how much you resemble your mother. – the woman suddenly said as she reached for his face, her long finger going across Atem’s features. – Same jawline, same eye shape, those golden and burgundy shades in your hair, that gracefulness and nobility… you’re radiant just like she was.

  
\- Thank you for the compliments but I wouldn’t really know… - the boy responded in a rather somber tone. – I don’t really remember my mother.

  
Both of them went silent for a moment, Atem still unsure whether he was supposed to take even a sip from that glass in front of him but after seeing his aunt literally drying the beverage out, in an elegant manner of course, he picked up the small glass and took a sip finally, the drink being rather sweet and slightly spicy.

  
\- She really loved this tea, we used to drink it a lot when we were younger and growing up in Cairo. – the woman said with a sigh, a rather sad smile appearing on her face. – I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable here, Atemu, but I assume my requests over the past years and your father’s attitude towards me somewhat tarnished my persona in your eyes, am I right?

  
Atem at first wanted to deny her words just so he wouldn’t anger her but as he locked his eyes with her for a moment, he was she was only looking for sincerity from him. In the end, the boy sighed and mouthed:

  
\- Honestly, yes. I was moved to Japan in the first place so you wouldn’t get in contact with me… And according to what my father had told me-

  
\- Oh please, don’t even mention him in my presence, dearest. He and I never liked each other but after Tuya died it only worsened… I can only imagine what lies he had told both you and your little bodyguards.

  
\- So you want to say you’re not selling weapons to the mafia? – Atem shot the question immediately, his aunt hesitating for a moment before looking away, responding in a slighy embarrassed tone:

  
\- That… that is indeed true. But the fact that I asked custody over you or that I want a successor to my business empire is pure lie. 

  
\- So you didn’t call me here to force me to take over your business?!

  
\- Of course not, I just wanted to see you. – the woman said as-a-matter-of-factly. – You really think I would leave all of this to someone with zero experience and connections? That’s not how this business works, dearest Atemu. We’re not in the middle ages or Ancient Egypt anymore.

  
Atem leaned back into the chair and let out a long sigh of relief, feeling as if a whole tone has just been lifted off his shoulders.

  
-Father will definitely have some explaining to do… - the boy muttered, his aunt chuckling at his reaction.

  
\- Well, I don’t really blame him for moving you far away. Both of our companies have a lot of enemies and he just wanted you to have a normal life so that’s something I can understand. And also, you were so cute when you were little, anyone could’ve snatched you.

  
Atem blushed slightly at that compliment, his aunt slowly reaching out and ruffing his blonde fringe.   
-But why did I have to move back here? It can’t be just so you could see me, right?

  
\- Ah, correct, yes… - his aunt pulled away her hand, her face showcasing slight sheepishness. – There is one work I need you to do for me and its quite important for the future of this company plus I might be able to help you and your little band too.

  
Atem frowned, now interested in what woman had to say, letting the question of how she knows of _Crimson Thorns_ hanging in the air. 

  
-The main idea is for you to be the face of our new, rebranded business which has very close ties with fashion industry. It is a cover-up for bigger business but you already know more than you should. What I need you to do is to be a model and face of that new brand so that we can bring in investors to start the whole business. You’re attractive young man and I’m sure you’ll manage to catch a lot of eyes. Plus, once you’re finished, you’ll have connections you need in order for you and your boys to succeed. How does that sound?

  
Atem thought for a moment before shaking his head:  
-It all sounds great but… for how long will I have to be this model?

  
\- Well, at least two years. I don’t expect you to start working right away, you need to graduate high school but I already plan to push you into higher society just so you get noticed before you start working.

  
\- And after that I’ll be free to return to Japan?

  
\- Correct. – the woman said with a wide smile, Atem deep in thought yet again.

  
He didn’t really have to do all of this but as his aunt had said, it could only be an opportunity for his band to succeed at the future. Heck, they’ll be able to do rehearsals over the video chat, Jesse did it for almost two months. 

  
-Alright, I accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be out in a few hours (hopefully) and this time for real.
> 
> So, see you soon everyone and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	54. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost nine months it's finally time to finish this story! I really hope you'll enjoy this lst chapter as I did my best to incorporate everything appropriately but if you think I could rewrite it a little let me know! I'm really thankful to all of you who took interest in this story and I hope to see you again in my future projects. 
> 
> So please, ENJOY!

\- That would be all the boxes, sir. Just sign here and we'll be on our way. – the tall man in a blue working suit said as he handed Yugi the contract, the young man signing it without a fuss. – This is quite a large apartment for you to live alone…

\- Oh, it’s not for only me. My partner will be joining me in a few months so I just want to get everything ready.

\- Oh, that’s very nice of you, sir! Your girlfriend is so lucky! – the mover said before greeting his patron and exiting the apartment, Yugi waving goodbye with a sheepish but still gentle smile.

_I’m actually the lucky one to have him…_

Now that he was finally alone, Yugi could relax a little, only a single sofa in the living room being functional. As he sat on it, surrounded with various boxes and packed furniture, the boy knew he’ll at least have to make the bed functional if he wanted to have any sleep that night.

But since Atem hasn’t contacted him in the past twenty-four hours, the boy wasn’t really in the mood to do anything, his head crazy with worry.

In these past five years, it had never happened that Atem wouldn’t respond to his calls or that he didn’t text him at least once a day so this was really worrisome. The first thing he did that morning was contacting both Mahad and Mana but both of them had said his boyfriend was really busy that day and that he had forgotten his phone at home. Yugi could hear the hesitation in their voices but he decided not to push it.

However now, when some considerable time had already passed, Yugi was sick with worry. _Why would they hide anything from me…_

The boy shook his head and shot up on his feet, suddenly in the mood to unpack all the boxes in the apartment but he still decided to take care of the bed first.

As he walked into the bedroom, light blue walls calming his nerves slightly, he took a scalpel from one of the nearby toolbox and started to unpack the bed and everything that needed to go with it, his body already feeling calmer and his mind clearer.

Those last five years were a real ride both for him and for his four best friends, mostly because they finally started gaining recognition for their music.

After Atem had left for Egypt and he had started his final year in high school, Yugi wanted to concentrate on his studies so he could get into a good university so most of _Crimson Thorns_ activities have been halted for a while, at least until Atem hasn’t surprisingly visited them during summer break, telling them in detail about his new arrangement with his aunt Ner and how he had started working as a model for her new clothing brand. During that very summer, they started their activities again with a new batch of songs, the festivals and gigs only pouring in.

But the real thing happened only six months ago when a famous entertainment company offered them a contract. After looking into everything, Atem managed to arrange a quick meeting so they could decide what to do only for all five boys to agree on the terms, the release of their very first album following soon after.

The public response was very positive, some people even recognizing them from performances they did while they were still in that fateful second year of high school. Atem’s fame in the fashion industry only helped them out and they managed to do proper promotions for about three months, gaining a lot of fans and attention along the way.

Atem’s own contract with his aunt was finishing in about six months when they have also planned to release the next album. And while they were waiting, the remaining four members stayed in the spotlight and continued to interact with the fans both in person and via social networks. But despite their newly acquired fame, the four men still had their own lives to live.

While Yugi still had one year left until he graduates from his Music management major, Jaden had completely given up on the university last year, much to the dismay of his parents and Jesse as well. Instead, he started giving guitar lessons and worked in a café for the first hand while his boyfriend finished his schooling at Music production which will also take him only one more year to complete. Those two have moved in together as soon as they graduated high school and Jesse’s father had no say in the matter, him and Jesse still having a beef.

Yusei, on the other hand, was such a model student, his major being focusing on technology and programming while also trying to balance his gigs and new fame, Akiza and him moving in together just recently. Both of them seemed to be much more relaxed and better at communicating their feelings and Mr. Izinski had finally found the courage inside of him to accept both his daughter’s real personality and Yusei as her boyfriend.

The only sad thing in that whole story was the fact that _Dragons &Roses_ kind of completely stopped their activities after Alexis and Mai had graduated high school. Yugi knew Akiza was unhappy about that fact but he still had faith the girls will eventually get together in a band again and rock the stage as they used to do for so many years.

But stopping their music activities didn’t mean those four stopped being friends. On the contrary, they were even closer than ever. Every single week those girls would find time to go on small trips or at least have lunch together despite their busy schedules with school and work and all four were in happy relationships as far as Yugi knew.

Alexis and Zane have moved in together as soon as they were accepted at the university at Tokyo, Zane there to study music while Alexis chose the law, the girl currently doing internship in one law firm while Zane toured around the world doing wonders with his instruments. Kisara was halfway through her history major while also working at the library part-time, her relationship with Kaiba going smoothly and soundly. The two of them were mostly in a long-distance relationship because of his arrangements and works with _SonateMagnifique_ , but whenever he’d have time, Kaiba would spend his days with his girlfriend.

Mai and Joey have finally moved in together recently as well, the girl looking full-time as a model while Joey jumped from job to job in search of good pay but was mostly devoted to taking care of their apartment and his sister who also lived with them despite earning more money to buy her own apartment. Still, the three of them had a really sweet dynamic and Joey didn’t really seem bothered by his new role, Mai falling in love with him more and more every day.

Everyone around him seemed so happy and their lives couldn’t be better so Yugi really wanted to act supportive towards everyone… but the fact Atem was still so far away from him tarnished every single happy thought the boy would have.

_I just want to see you for a little longer…_

Yugi suddenly jumped as he felt something vibrating in his back pocket, not even noticing he had managed to almost finish putting the bed together. He quickly stood up on his feet and fetched his phone, the caller ID making him chuckle.

\- Hi, Jay! What’s up?

\- _Heyo, man! Are you coming tonight?_

Yugi frowned deeply.

\- What’s tonight?

_\- Oh man, you didn’t just ask me that!_ – the brunette became all dramatic on the other line, Jesse’s voice also being heard from the phone. – _Just tell him, Jay. He’s probably busy with moving._

_\- Okay, as you say, gorgeous._ – Jaden said with a chuckle, making Yugi roll his eyes and snort. – _Anyway, tonight is our reunion! Remember?! All of the gang from school will be there!_

Yugi facepalmed himself discretely, remembering he did receive an invitation from Kaiba a few days prior.

\- I completely forgot. Where is it and when?

\- _7 PM sharp! That fusion place we all like to visit,_ Umami! _Can you imagine that maniac Kaiba rented the whole damn restaurant!_

\- Well, a lot of us will come so I don’t blame him. – Yugi chuckled. – Okay, see you there in four hours. I still have to assemble the bed or I’ll sleep on the floor tonight.

\- _Want us to come and help? Then we can go together to the restaurant. And before you try to refuse, we’re in the area anyway._

Yugi laughed loudly this time, his mind finally getting rid of the worry that’s been plaguing him for the whole day, the company of two other guys will make him being much appreciated.

\- Sure. I’ll be waiting and try not to knock anything over…

***

\- Will you stop sitting here like an abandoned puppy, you’re making the mood foul.

Yugi almost choked on his drink when he heard a familiar male voice, a tall figure soon sitting next to him as his signature silver coat floated around him.

\- Sorry, sorry. I just feel a bit lonely that’s all. – the boy admitted while taking a sip from his drink, Kaiba not even looking at him as he responded:

\- You’re surrounded by people, find some company. You know all of them. And if you start complaining that your darling isn’t here, I’m seriously going to puke.

\- I never complained-

\- Whatever, just wipe that sourpuss off your face, you’re going on my nerves.

\- And why are you bullying him for no reason?

_Oh thank god,_ Yugi thought as a slender, long-haired girl appeared next to the two of them, her deep blue eyes being rather sharp as she looked down at her boyfriend.

\- I’m not bullying him, he’s just fouling the mood. – Kaiba complained in a small voice, a small blush visible only on the tip of his nose.

\- Come on, Seto. Leave him alone. Jack and Carly have finally arrived.

\- Finally. That buffoon will get a piece of me now, I told him to arrive at 7 PM sharp… - the brunette mumbled as he drank all of the Champaign from his glass and stood up, Yugi mouthing a silent _thank you_ to Kisara as she giggled and followed her boyfriend.

In the restaurant there was quite a buzz, everyone talking and eating delicious food, waiters being quite busy despite having only one huge table to serve that evening. Yugi was seated near the top of the table with Kaiba sitting next to him while Kisara sat on the opposite side of him. The seat right to him, however, was completely empty for some reason…

\- Cheer up, Yugi! We did a lot of work before we came! – Jaden said as he approached his friend, the glass of beer in his hand.

\- It’s all thanks to you and Jesse. Now I have a fully-functional bedroom and bathroom. – the shorter boy said with a giggle, allowing his friend to tackle him and wrap his hand around his shoulders.

\- We can come and help you tomorrow too, Jesse doesn’t have classes and I’m off so we’ll have plenty of time. We can bring some food or something…

Yugi smiled sadly, realizing what both he and Jesse were trying to do and although he was thankful for their wish to cheer him up, he just couldn’t get into the whole celebratory mood without knowing what’s up with Atem.

_It’ll almost be full twenty four hours since we last texted too…_

\- Oh, by the way, Yugi? – Jaden suddenly whispered, gaining the other’s attention. – Do you know what today is?

The boy frowned as he fetched his phone to look at the date. _June 7 th…_

\- Did I forget something again? It does sound familiar but I can’t really remember… - Yugi mouthed, as he felt a sudden but still gentle shift in weight on his shoulders, brunette probably positioning himself a bit better than before.

But for some reason, Jaden had just leaned a bit too much, making Yugi bend forward. _And what with this musty smell all of a sudden…_

_-_ So you really don’t remember, huh, sweetness?

Yugi’s heart almost stopped as he heard a familiar, deep voice, his insides exploding as his mind failed to process what was going on, not even noticing everyone present was staring at him and smiling discretely.

The boy then leaned back and looked up, those warm red eyes looking right down at him, Atem’s smile being mischievous but tender as always.

Yugi stood up on his feet so suddenly he knocked over the chair, his boyfriend tripping over his own feet as he tried to catch the younger in his arms properly. Jaden, Jesse, and Yusei immediately saw what was going to happen and had jumped forward, the five boys falling on the floor with a loud thud as everyone yelped and screamed in surprise.

\- Damn it all, he may be small but he has some serious strength! – Jaden said through pained laughter as he was trying to pick himself up and sit, Jesse and Yusei also grunting painfully.

But Yugi didn’t care at all about anyone’s comments, he just needed to make sure he wasn’t dreaming…

The boy buried his face deep into Atem’s chest, the older chuckling at his reaction as he squeezed him tight.

It really was Atem. His warmth, his smell, the beating of his heart, his soft tanned skin, and those red eyes looking at him with so much adoration… Yugi really wasn’t dreaming.

\- WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU CALL ME?! – the boy suddenly yelled, causing everyone to go silent for a moment before starting to laugh, Atem scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

\- I wanted to surprise you today, sweetness, but in the end, you’ve surprised me. Did you miss me that much?!

Yugi nodded as he tried to hold back his joyful tears, the older ruffling his hair and planting a gentle kiss on the other’s cheek. Their friends awed at the sweet scene, Kaiba, Chazz, and Jack snickering as expected.

\- But hold on, I thought you won’t be here for another six months! What changed? – Yugi asked as the five boys finally managed to pick themselves up, Jaden and Yusei still moaning in pain from the fall and the slight beating they’ve received.

\- Well, you could say my aunt finally gave me permission to return to Japan, I guess I was too melancholic or something. – Atem grinned as the two of them picked up the chair the younger had knocked down moments earlier, the atmosphere becoming relaxed little by little. – But also, today’s a very special anniversary for you and me.

\- What do you mean? We started dating on Valentine’s day... oh.

Atem chuckled before bringing Yugi closer to him, a kiss they shared being short but very sweet and passionate.

\- Exactly. – the Egyptian said quietly. – Seventeen years ago, exactly on this day, we have met each other in front of your grandpa’s shop. I was taking a walk with Mahad and Mana when I ran around the corner and ended up crashing into you so-

\- So both of us were knocked over and ended up with huge bumps on our heads. – Yugi finished the sentence, remembering how much he had cried because of his painful head but he also remembered how Atem approached him and patted the younger’s forehead despite obviously being in pain himself.

\- My god, no matter how many times I hear that story, it’s still adorable. – Jesse commented as his boyfriend leaned on him and faked dramatic crying.

\- It’s like destiny had brought them together. – Mai mocked from the other side of the table but the sweet smile on her face showed she really was glad for those two.

\- Will you finally sit down so we can eat? You’re going on my nerves… - Kaiba mumbled again, earning a death glare from both Kisara and her girls.

But the reunited couple didn’t seem to mind everyone’s comments as they finally sat down, the waiters just then entering with more food and drinks for everyone.

\- Atemu, I know you’ve just arrived but do you still have to go back to Egypt in a few days?

The older shook his head as he drank a bit of his beer, his smile wide and radiant:

\- No, I don’t have to go back to Egypt anymore. I finally came back for good. Everything’s already been arranged and Mahad and Mana will arrive shortly, they’re still overlooking people who are moving things into our new apartment.

\- You planned so much?! But I didn’t even get to prepare everything despite Jesse and Jaden… - Yugi’s voice died slightly as he looked at the two boys next to him, both of them avoiding eye contact at that point. – You two knew he was coming, right?

\- Of course, we did. Yusei and Kaiba knew too and they helped a whole bunch. We just wanted to make sure he’d arrive exactly on the anniversary of your friendship.

Yugi was silent for a moment before falling into fits of unstoppable but joyful laughter, Atem embracing him around the shoulders and kissing his temple.

\- I’m glad you’re so happy, sweetness. Now, we’ll finally be able to climb up the music lists and be more active as a band too.

\- Is that a challenge? – Kaiba suddenly intervened the Egyptian locking eyes with him for a short but tense moment.

\- Of course, it is. Just watch us, we’ll soon be at the same level as you. – Atem promised, all of his band members nodding determinately. Brunette just rolled his eyes and drank from his glass, not even remotely threatened.

\- Then come at us. We can’t lose while we have Serenity on our team. – Kaiba said proudly, the mentioned girl turning her attention away from her boyfriend for a moment, Yugi noticing Bakura’s mischievous grin.

\- I’ll do my best, boss, but I think Akiza and the girls also have an announcement to make! – Serenity said proudly as she patted the burgundy-haired girl on the shoulder, Akiza standing up with a proud posture and daring eyes.

\- Thank you all for your attention and I’m really glad to see you all tonight here even after five long years since we’ve last been in the same place as this. – she said, evoking a comment from Jack:

\- Now you sound like a real politician. Like father, like daughter I guess.

Akiza shook her head in slight annoyance as the others chuckled but Carly was the one to scold Jack this time around, allowing the burgundy-head to continue.

\- I’m also glad we kept most of our relationships solid and firm while still being competitive against each other especially in the musical field. And because of that very fact, I have a big announcement. – Akiza smiled cockily as she drank from her glass, her three bandmates having the same expressions on their faces as well. – Two months ago, Kisara was approached by the owner of one very small but wealthy entertainment company. The CEO was apparently amazed by our performances back in the day and wanted to recruit us. And so… we’ll officially debut next month as _D &R_!

At the moment when the announcement dropped everyone started clapping and wowing, Jack, Chazz, and Kaiba still having those unimpressed expressions on their faces.

\- Well, you girls better hurry up or you’ll be left in our dust. – Chazz noted before getting a stern look from Alexis from across the table, Kaiba gaining the attention of everyone with his own comment:

\- Don’t think you’ll reach our level of fame that fast, we’ve been in this industry far longer than you.

Kisara just kept looking at him before stroking his hair, the brunette obviously surprised and rather flustered by her gesture.

\- Why did you do that? – he questioned, causing a few people at the table to giggle.

\- Oh, no reason. I just remembered you’ll be our number one fan, especially if I start singing more. I’m your angel after all.

\- Who’s now disgustingly cheesy, huh, big boy? – Atem said under his breath, cheeky smile making Kaiba incredibly frustrated.

\- Shut it before you lose your teeth. – the brunette murmured, blush invading every inch of his face at that moment.

As the bickering continued, Yusei suddenly stood up and clanked onto his glass with chopsticks, forcing everyone to look at him. The expression on his face showed nothing but pride as he looked at his girlfriend, his role as a voice of reason in his group of friends finally showing itself:

\- I know all of you are competitive but I think it’s a good thing we keep pushing each other, that way we all are able to grow both as people and as musicians. Plus, if all three bands are in the spotlight, a great collaboration is guaranteed somewhere down the road. – as he paused, he noticed everyone smiling joyfully and nodding to his reasoning, nudging him to finish off with one final, positive thought. – Also, I hope there will be more moments like these, and I will surely continue to support all of our friendly rivals, hoping they show us their best. Cheers everyone and let’s keep going.

\- CHEERS! – everyone said in unison while raising their glasses, the good energy and chitchat invading the space of a small restaurant once again.

Yugi and Atem then exchanged looks before the younger looked down the table at everyone, thankful for all of their support and the fact they never really abandoned their old friends. And even though he didn’t know some of them that well, he knew there will still be many opportunities to have a proper talk with everyone.

Life, after all, was full of pleasant surprises…

* * *

** THE END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally at the end. I really hope you enjoyed this story and that it didn't drag too much at some parts xD I will come back and edits this properly so I hope you'll forgive me for some mistakes I made along the way. I also hope you took a listen to the songs I linked in some chapters and that you'll come back to my profile to read a new story I'm planning.
> 
> The next story will probably begin shortly after New Year and it'll be something completely different than this but still Yu-Gi Oh! and multiple-ships related like this one. I hope to outline it properly and better than this one and I really hope most of you will return to read it. 
> 
> I'm open to all sorts of suggestions and reviews, feel free to comment however you feel about this story. It was a huge pleasure to write to all of you and I'll see you very soon hopefully.
> 
> So, until we meet again please have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


End file.
